Emptiness Heart
by sn0wy.mk21
Summary: After the war, Hermione decides to enroll at Forks High school, Washington in order to get away from the paparazzi and memories. While there she happens to meet some very interesting creatures. What happens when one of pack members (Seth and Jacob) *imprints* her while Hermione grieving over her husband Harry, raising her children? What happens next? Summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Emptiness Heart**

 **Summary: It's been nine years since the Second Wizarding War ended a lot has changed over the years for Hermione Potter 'nee Granger, wife to Harry Potter, mother of nine children James Sirius Potter 'Jamie' (OC), Seth Oliver Cameron Potter (OC), Liliana Luna Potter 'Lily' (OC), Evelynn Sophia Carson Potter 'Evie' (OC) and Harrison Jacob Daniel Potter 'Henry' (OC) (Harry & Hermione's children-Quintuplets 'quints') then there's their godchildren Roselynn Taylor Dove Cameron Weasley-Potter 'Rosie' (OC), Daisy Jasmine Marie Weasley-Potter 'DJ' (OC), Amelia Susan Weasley-Potter 'Nia, Lia, or Amy' II (OC) and Hugo Joseph Shane Weasley-Potter (OC) (Ron & Susan's children-Quadruplets 'quads'). Hermione immediately gained full custody over the children after learning the truth that both her husband Harry and their best friend Ron Weasley got killed from the raid of death eaters in St. Mungo's while Ron's family got murdered being burned alive by a fire explosion much to their horror. It took three years for Hermione Potter to realize that she needed a fresh start, away from the memories of the war, the deaths, the tortures, the nightmares by moving across the country to heal, move on with her life knowing her husband Harry and their friends would want them too to heal, move on with their lives and started preparing herself for the move, enrolled into school well more like pretending to be the 'new student' where she's really the 'mysterious new boss' that is in charge of the changes in the whole entire town La Push High, Forks High and the Black Pearl Academy of Magic, building a mini town around her private property to get away from the paparazzi, the memories and most of all the horrors of the war and won't be going alone with her extended family coming along what could go wrong?**

 **Hermione remeets her childhood friends Mike Newton 'Mikko' who she used to babysit as a child, Sam Uley, Leah Clearwater, Jacob Black & Seth Clearwater who happens to be shapeshifters (Quileute wolf tribe) her little cousins Quinn and Alex with their friends who are magical being a half blood wizard and witch where they inherited from their father Charlie while being a shapeshifter that's a big surprise for the family but, supportive of the twins to be careful and the Cullens (vampire clan) What happens when they all learn about Harry Potter's death along with their friends who lost their lives that left Hermione quite distant, an empty shell and keeps herself away from the crowd that left them quite worried especially Jacob Black 'Jake', Seth Clearwater & Mike Newton (Mikko) who always considers Hermione as his sister while Jake and Seth well—they both *imprinted* her, who silently agreed to become her rock, her shoulder to cry on whenever she's upset, who will love her until entirety, to gain a family of their own if they wanted too. What happens when a ghost from Hermione's past (*cough*Harry Potter her late husband *cough) comes back from the dead when he wasn't dead at all but, been in hiding as he needed to control his powers after receiving his creature inheritance as a shapeshifter of a werecat who can have one-three mates. What happens when Bella Swan comes back early in Forks from her visit to see her mom in Arizona and learns that not only Jacob moved on but, got together with her estranged cousin Hermione who she doesn't get along with as she couldn't help but, kept seething with jealousy, envy, etc despite how she's supposed to be 'engaged' to Edward Cullen so why does she care? Jealous much? What will happen next? Well I don't know for sure yet but, we'll have to wait and see, don't we? Let me know what you guys think?**

 **Chapter One: Saying Goodbye to Old Memories**

Hermione Potter 'nee Granger walked through the now deserted household of her childhood home with her family. It looks so empty without the lives that use to live in this house. The lives that has been taken away by the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange husband Rodolphus Lestrange and the death eaters that was after her and her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. After learning what happen to her parents Dan & Emma Granger; Jay, Ariel and Hermione Granger were quite devastated, the only ones in her family are her brother Jay, her sister Ariel being her only family left besides their uncle Charlie and their estrange cousin Isabella as she prefers as 'Bella' but, ignored her whining and protest by calling her Isabella just to spit her. She mentally shivered at the memory of the death of her parents.

It was one of the worst experience of her life luckily. She called for help that Jay and Ariel managed to kill most of the death eaters as they tried to rescue their parents but, it was too late because Greyback a werewolf bitten her parents that left them to die a slowly death. The damage was done…. As soon as the memory entered her head she blocked it out. It was one of those things that Hermione had learnt to stop people from entering her mind, yet now she's used to it as a coping mechanism and hates when unwanted visitors from trying to read or enter her mind without her permission.

After the war ended, Hermione busied herself with work while balancing planning her wedding for the 2nd time—the happiest day of her life with everyone she cared about. Her parents, her uncle Charlie, her uncle Billy, uncle Harry, and auntie Sue with their children were invited the only person who wasn't invited in her family at the time was her estranged cousin Isabella and her aunt Renee as she stopped contacting with either of them as she didn't need or want any drama to ruin Harry and Hermione's wedding day.

At first when Ron learned the truth about his two best friends Harry and Hermione are now dating as they kept their relationship as a secret for nearly a year until the summer before they reached their 6th year in Hogwarts before they decided to announced their relationship to Ron they were by themselves to talk, at first they both thought that Ron would accuse them for betraying them but, in their surprise he's ecstatic for his two best friends and felt relieved over the whole thing.

 **[short flashback before Hermione's 6th year in Hogwarts] …**

"Ron… there's something that Mione and I have to tell you …" Harry began to say as they were talking in low tones shifting uncomfortable "And it's …really important as our best friend it won't change anything between us," he explained.

"I agree,"

"And Ron we been through so much together to end our friendship because of this?"

"Exactly since I have some—" Ron was cut off by Hermione's rambling.

"And whatever happens between us nothing will never, ever, ever, ever change right?"

"Right exactly since I need—" Ron was cut off by Hermione's rambling once more.

"No matter what we'll always be best friends not even our relationship can change that and I don't want you to hate us for keeping this secret from you,"

"It's like your reading my mind Mione since I feel the same way,"

"You … do…"

"Yes…since it's been killing me that I been hiding something from you guys too"

"Oh dear…" Hermione looked worried staring at her boyfriend Harry's face paled from his response "Ron… how do you feel?"

"About what?"

"About… Harry and I…?"

"You guys are best friends like brother and sister right you guys are always been close?"

"Yeah… we have...but, uh you know once you grow up … feelings tends to change… over the years… and … you develop feelings for the other… ya know and it's like… you know a person and suddenly you see them as if you can't live without that person,"

"I get it I really do,"

"You do…?"

"Yes, exactly it's like you said Mione you know you know a person and then one day... you see her … as if … there's something different about her.. You can't point it out but, it's always been there … you knew her your whole life and then once you get older your feelings change and you'll feel like a ton of bricks ya know,"

"Right...listen Ron... Harry and I we've been keeping this secret for a long while now...since your our best friend and—" Hermione began to say but, was cut off by Ron.

"Hold on Mione I think I know what you guys are going to say?"

"You do?"

"Yes, it's always been obvious,"

"Has it really... but, I don't think we're speaking the same topic though since we been trying to tell you—"

"No let me go first since I been trying to tell you guys something?"

"You do?"

"Yes I do but, you kept rambling about us being best friends and… I agree with you since it's been … killing me that I haven't told you guys about us…"

"Us…"

"Yes me… and this girl… that I really care about …"

O-o-oh," Hermione squeaks with wide eyes "A girl huh?"

"Uh huh she's amazing … she's beautiful, sweet, smart, she's like beyond amazing Mione and I think you'd get along with her quite well,"

"That's … great Ron … who is she?"

"Well since you kept rambling about it I think you should go first since you know that saying … ladies first it's a gentleman way of respect and you kept insisting that we talk by ourselves Mione," Ron pointed out.

"He does have a point Mia… maybe you should tell him…" Harry murmured.

"R—right ummm" Hermione began to say as she and Harry both looked at each other who nodded in agreement "Well… okay… see Harry and I we're dating… as a couple…" she whispered.

"Your WHAT?!"

"Ron let us expl—" Hermione was about to explain but, was cut off by Ron.

"Oh, thank bloody Merlin," Ron sighed in relief turning to Harry who gaped at him which he noticed it "Mate I thought you'd—what?" he explained.

"What do you mean what?" Harry looked confuse "Aren't you… aren't you angry with us?"

"Angry why would I be angry? That's great guys that you're seeing someone like I am that's brilliant who's the lucky person?" Ron blurted out.

"Ron… I'm dating Hermione …we've been dating for nearly a year now and—"

Ron face fell as it registered to his mind "YOUR WHAT?!"

"Now hold on Ron before you get angry… remember we're best friends you even agreed that nothing can change between us…if the other person were to date … that particular person,"

"Well yeah but, I thought it would be like someone else… like Ginny or something,"

"Ginny what does she have to do with us since she's dating Dean,"

"Ugh don't remind me," Ron sighed tiredly noticing Harry and Hermione's faces "Never mind how long have this been going on?"

"Awhile…"

"How long is awhile…"

"Um… " Harry looked at his girlfriend Hermione who looked nervous "Nearly a year… Ron…"

"A WHOLE YEAR AND YOUR JUST TELLING ME THIS NOW?!"

"Well… yes…"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Well when I realize I have feelings for Mia ... I was afraid to lose her friendship since I didn't want to ruin it between us and she felt the same way it took us awhile to talk things out and it's been so hard not to tell you about it mate especially with the war going on,"

"Oh…" Ron began to say noticing Hermione being quiet "Mione… how do you feel about him?" he asked.

"I love him Ron… "

"And Harry how do you feel about Mione?"

"I love her Ron we both love each other very much and … we're so sorry that we didn't tell you before but, after what happen last year after nearly losing Sirius… we didn't talk for weeks then turned into months… not knowing how to feel about each other and … then … we finally talked about everything… about how we feel about each other, our relationship, our friendship everything… and we would appreciate if you support us… as our best friend... "

"Okay,"

"What do you mean okay…?"

"I mean okay... "

"I don't get it…"

Ron sighed tiredly "I'm not mad that you guys are together,"

"You're not?"

"No I'm not,"

Harry gawked at his best friend Ron who shook his head at this "Is this a trick?" he whispered.

"No it's not a trick,"

"Are you sure…I mean we thought you'd be angry with us?"

"You know… I honestly thought I'd be angry but, after rethinking everything how close you guys are … deep down I always thought you guys look good together,"

"You do?"

"Yeah I really do,"

"What brought this on Ron?"

"Nothing I just… I know you guys thought I'd be angry with you guys but, I'm not … to be honest… I'm actually glad you told me,"

"You do?"

"Yes, yes I do,"

"Hold on I don't believe you're really not angry with us?" Hermione began to say who looked surprised causing Ron to stare at her oddly then started to laugh causing them to gawk at him while she felt a little offended "I don't see what's so funny Ronald, I'm trying to be serious here… Harry and I are really dating as a couple… boyfriend and girlfriend kind of thing" she explained.

"I know what it means Mione," Ron huffed at this as he stopped laughing "I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh it's just… after everything we'd be through Mione… why in Merlin's name would I be angry with you guys being a couple it's not like I'm against you guys being together or anything," he explained.

"You really not against us being together are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Ron began to say nodding at this sitting down on the couch with Harry and Hermione followed suit sitting across from him "Just because you guys are together that doesn't mean I won't support my best friends. Do you really think I'd feel betrayed by this or something?" he explained.

"Honestly Ron…" Hermione began to say turning to her boyfriend Harry to shrugged at this then turned to Ron "We really thought you'd be angry with us …and not be our best friend anymore because everyone assumed that me and you would end up together since we argue like a married couple over the years," she explained.

"Well they're wrong because I honestly don't see you that way Mione,"

"You don't?"

"No I don't… I mean … okay at first I thought I had feelings for you but, turns out that you're only like a sister to me unless… you don't feel the same way about me?"

"No I do… you're like a brother to me Ron…"

"Well that's good because that would be awkward for Harry here," Ron chuckled causing Harry to roll his eyes playfully "But, seriously guys I'm fine with it," he explained.

"Sorry... I just... find this hard to believe and never mind," Hermione stared at him for a moment "So… are you really sure you're not mad at us Ron because we can take it?" she explained.

"Is it that hard to believe that I can't be happy for my two best friends. Do you want me to be angry over this Mione?"

"No of course not.. I just...you really not angry with us?"

"I'm telling you Mione I'm fine with you guys being together just as long you two don't make out in front of me then we're good,"

"Honestly Ronald we're not like that… unlike some people I like to keep my relationship private and Harry agrees right Harry,"

"Yeah she's right Ron we always been private with our lives despite everything,"

"That's true, I'm glad you guys told me though so we can clear the air between us ya know,"

"You're really growing up Ron I'm so proud of you,"

"Gee thanks," Ron rolled his eyes playfully "But, seriously though I'm really happy for you guys though,"

"Thanks Ron we appreciate that and if you met someone new we'll be supportive too,"

"I'm glad you guys feel that way …. since … I've been seeing someone recently and it's kind of new for us?"

"Really that's great," Hermione beamed then realize something looking up at Ron "Hold on … it's not… Lavender Brown is it… because we don't get along at all," she explained.

"What bloody hell no," Ron scrunched his nose "No I'm dating someone in Hufflepuff you might recognize her, her aunt works in the Ministry,"

"Language and oh thank Merlin," Hermione sighed in relief then got curious "Then who are you dating Ron?"

"Sorry and it's Susan Bones,"

"You mean Amelia Bones niece?"

"Yeah that's her,"

"Really?" Hermione gawked at this and felt so relieved "When did this happen?" she asked curiously got the best of her.

Ron flushed at this "Well… err… after she lost her aunt Amelia I noticed how sad she was, so I got a bit worried and decided to cheer her up then we started to hang out a lot more that I started to really like her ya know," he explained.

Hermione gave her 'awe' face "That's… actually really sweet Ron… we're really growing up huh… and I love Susan since she's one of my best girlfriends besides Gin and Luna of course since I call her Twix as a nickname and she calls me Mia so we're practically best friends" she began to say causing Ron and Harry to chuckle by nodding in agreement "Well I'm glad to hear that since… Harry and I got some news," she explained.

"What news? You mean there's more…"

"Err… well last summer in August … Harry and I eloped,"

Ron blank stared at her "What…"

"Harry and I eloped so we're officially married,"

"Okay I can understand you two being together but, now you're telling me you're married?!"

"Well… yeah…"

"That's a little too fast don't you think?"

"Fast? Harry and I been dating almost a year besides… we love each other…"

"And you just decided to get married? What about school, your family. Mione what about the war?"

"My family are very supportive with our relationship, including Sirius, Remus and Tonks,"

"You mean Sirius, Remus and Tonks knew?"

"About us being together yes but, not the marriage part… it kind of happen actually?"

"How?"

"Well… you know … we kissed then found out we're soul bound by the bank … meaning we're officially married,"

Ron gave a blank look "SOUL BOUND?!"

"Shhhh Ron will you please lower your voice I don't want anyone to find out about us,"

"Err… sorry it's just… it's a lot to take in Mione,"

"I know and we're sorry we didn't tell you right away Ron are you angry with us?"

"No … I'm a bit hurt but, not angry Mione… " Ron sighed tiredly "You guys couldn't wait until we're done with the war?" he explained.

"That's the thing Ron…if I didn't love Mia so much I'd probably would've waited but, with Voldemort sending death eaters after us … you know he'd do everything in his power to go after the people I care about as family … people who are close to me including you guys and your family… I can never forgive myself if I lose you guys…"

"What do you mean?"

"Considering Voldemort—" Harry was cut off by Ron.

"Don't say his name,"

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron "You know who coming after you and your family… including Hermione's… that's when Mia thought of a plan by sending her family away from England and the war,"

"You send your family away Mione…"

"Yes… it was a bit difficult but, my sister Ariel is with them in Australia while my big brother Jay, his wife Mal with their children they're all just waiting for Sophy to bring out the girls Arianna and Hanna into the world who are living in a small town … in America…"

"A small town where and who's Sophy?"

"I can't tell you…"

"Mia maybe you should tell him since he's our best friend since we're being honest with each other,"

"Well I suppose your right ugh... fine but, this is between the three of us promise,"

"Promise,"

"My big brother Jay is in Forks, Washington… our home town and Sophy is my sister-in-law who's Mal's twin sister"

"Hometown and you have siblings since when?"

"Yes, I was born in America but, we moved back in England when I was about … 7 years old I think I was pretty young but, we would visit my uncle Charlie and my two youngest cousins Quinn and Alex every summer it's a perfect getaway from the war since nothing happens over there and I always have siblings you just never asked me and my two cousins they have an older sister Isabella we never got along with each other,"

"And who's Isabella?"

"My cousin… she has two siblings who are twins Quinn and Alex. I always been protective with the twins but, not with Isabella though…"

"How come?"

"We just never got along...never have never will.."

"Oh…" Ron who looked hurt and nodded about this "How come you never told me this before?"

"You never asked me," Hermione began to say causing Ron was about to protest but, she cut him off "Oh and one more thing Ron,"

"Yeah… what is it?"

"Before I send my family away … I destroyed my family files, their locations everything so there's no way either of the death eaters or … 'you-know-who' will ever find them I made sure of it and I put it in here,"

"What is that?"

"It's a flash drive I saved all the files before I destroyed them it's all in here,"

"In that small little thing?"

"It's a flashdrive and it's also a necklace see,"

"A werewolf?"

"Yes…"

"You have a werewolf necklace?"

"Pendant necklace actually,"

"So it's all in here all the files of your family and everything in it,"

"Yes,"

"Well that's brilliant how you come up with that?"

"It's a muggle necklace Ron,"

"That's even more brilliant Mione I'm glad your family are alright but, what about my family though?"

"I'm sure we'll figure something out,"

"That's true besides I always thought that you and Harry gotten together in our 4th year since you guys were always together and all,"

"That's because we were fighting that time remember between you two,"

"I apologized over that Mione,"

"I know you did but, Harry and I didn't get together… until … maybe during 5th year… at first we didn't know what our feelings were but, I suppose our connection has always been like that ya know,"

"Yeah I do know… and I'm really glad we can stay best friends over this but, if you guys get married again can I be the best man,"

"Of course Ron and we feel really bad that we couldn't bring you to our small wedding though,"

"I get it you guys can just make it up to me later,"

 **[end of flashback] …**

It took a few weeks into 4 ½ months before Harry and Hermione finally decided to announce that they're dating by telling the rest of the Weasley's, family and friends that they're dating, while for Ginny they were both wary hoping they wouldn't lose her friendship but, like her brother Ron she's happy for them as she stated she wanted to be the maid of honor and godmother if they ever have a child together causing Harry and Hermione to flush over the news but, they both decided to keep their elopement a secret as neither of them wanted to lose one another.

During their 6th year in August 7, 2002 a small wedding the only ones who were there were Hermione's family, her parents Dan & Emma Granger, her older brother Jay, his wife Mal with their children quadruplets 'quads' Logan Matthew Granger (OC), Zander Maxwell Neil Granger 'Zayne' (OC), Charles William Jr Granger II 'CJ' (OC) and Sophia Carson Rose Granger 'Sophy' who were five years old, with their youngest twin boys Newton Corey Hunter Granger 'Newt' (OC) and Nelson Ryder James Granger 'Nelly' (OC) who were three years old. This was before their cousins Ariana and Hanna were born though so they were still young and excited for their little cousins to arrive.

The war was becoming dangerous so when Hermione told her parents about the war they agreed to be send away to Australia since that was the first place they thought of but, Ariel insisted that instead of going to Australia they go to Forks, Washington since nothing happens there; Jay, however being their eldest son agreed to that so that's what they did; Hermione's family made the move in the last minute to Forks, Washington instead of Australia so keep off the death eaters off track from coming after them through Hermione's connection with her husband Harry Potter as they both wanted them safe not wanting them to get killed from the death eaters especially when they all knew that Voldemort will send them after Hermione or Ron and their families to get to Harry by torturing them to death being Harry's best friends which neither of wanted that so that's what they did.

The day Hermione's family was going away, she made sure to save all her family files inside her flash drive werewolf pendant for safe keeping then destroyed everything to keep off the death eaters off track from tracking them down to get them killed. No one knew Harry and Hermione got married except within Hermione's family and Ron but, did promise to have another wedding for their close friends and family though maybe within a few years when things get back to normal but, when has it ever been?

Jay and Mal with their children, Ariel would accompany with their parents Dan & Emma Granger to Forks, Washington to keep an eye out from the death eaters and keep them safe. It was the safest location for the Granger's at first Hermione was going to send them to Australia but, Jay pointed out it would've been too obvious, so it had to be a small town where no one would expect thus Forks, Washington came into the conversation.

Once the war was over, the light side won it took a long time for Harry Potter, Hermione Potter 'nee Granger and Ron Weasley to heal and get over the horrors that happened to them during the war especially for Hermione and what helped was going through therapy. Hermione however refused to take therapy sessions since it wasn't exactly pleasant to go through her memories without her permission even if it was for the greater good but, it was important to Harry as he asked Hermione's family's permission to marry Hermione the proper way for their incoming 4th year wedding anniversary while being together for six years by exchanging their vows as they hugged Harry a little tighter telling them that he's already married to their daughter Hermione as they both considers Harry as their son while protecting their little girl from the horrors during the war so they agreed for them to get married the way it should've been except with their closest friends and family.

That was when Harry started planned and decided to take his wife Hermione on a romantic picnic in their favorite spot with rose petals as a heart that spelled 'Will you marry me so we can have an actually wedding of your dreams with a honeymoon and gain a family with me,' before he can go on one knee to show the ring but, Hermione had other plans already teared up happily however she jumped her husband by saying 'Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!' causing the couple to tumble down the small hill with an 'oomph' while everyone cheered happily for the couple.

Another six months later they were announced as Harry and Hermione Potter again; this time this wedding was a private ceremony just their close friends and family nothing to flashy or anything but, it was a perfect wedding for the Potter's once again that Harry surprised his wife by going to Hawaii for their honeymoon for a whole month visiting Rebecca Finau 'Bex' and her husband Solomon Finau a surfer she met in Forks who happened to be Hermione's childhood friend who's like a little sister to Hermione by showing them around in Hawaii who was one of the bridesmaids in the wedding.

Their wedding however was in a private wedding—no one knew the location except the ones who were invited through Hermione's port key of her creations that neither Harry or Hermione wanted the paparazzi to find out anything about them or how they gained children which was a big surprise; they ended up having five children—quintuplets 'quints' three boys and two girls—James Sirius Potter 'Jamie' II (OC), Seth Oliver Cameron Potter (OC), Liliana Luna Potter 'Lily' II (OC), Evelynn Sophia Carson Potter 'Evie' (OC) and Harrison Jacob Daniel Potter 'Henry' (OC) who are born in August 13, 2007 (time 12:00 a.m. five minutes apart from each other) much to Hermione's shocked that she fainted over the news but, eventually got used to it and the Potter family lived happily since then who kept their lives quite private away from the Wizarding World as they both refused to talk about the war or their families as they both agreed to protect their children away from the paparazzi's eyes especially Rita Skeeter who would do anything to twist any story about the 'Golden Trio' but, would automatically refused to have an interview with her.

However, it changed drastically three years ago, after winning the war you would think that Harry Potter, his wife Hermione Potter and Ron Weasley's lives would catch a break away from the paparazzi's eyes but, oh no being the heroes to defeat the 'dark wizard' and win the war but, it didn't seem help much until the day they got killed—after the 5th anniversary of winning the war it didn't take long that everything changed drastically for Hermione to lose her husband Harry Potter, their best friend Ron Weasley, his wife Susan Weasley 'nee Bones in St. Mungo's being attacked by death eaters with everyone inside being killed left to right that it changed everything for Hermione being Head Healer in St. Mungo's along with Ginerva Finnegan, Luna Malfoy and Hannah Thomas along with the rest of their co-workers were attacked but, Hermione and Luna managed to survive with a few survivors while protecting the children although they didn't find out that they lost their best friend Ginny Finnegan and her family—Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas decided to surprise their wives Ginny Finnegan for their 2nd year anniversary by taking her to Greece with their children and Dean Thomas and his wife Hannah with their children to accompany them as a surprise but, neither of them survived much to the girls sadness along with the nurses, doctors and patients who also lost their lives that day.

That same day Hermione learned that she lost her husband Harry Potter and Ron Weasley who were auror's in a mission-apparently they found out about the raid attacks from the death eaters attacking St. Mungo's who got killed as they immediately rushed over to help save everyone but, unfortunately they lost their lives leaving her as a single mother, a widow over their children James, Seth, Lily, Evie & Henry Potter with Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo Weasley who were babysit by Remus, Tonks and Andromeda at Number 12 Grimmauld Place—Roselynn Taylor Dove Cameron Weasley 'Rose' (OC), Daisy Jasmine Lynn Weasley 'DJ' (OC), Amelia Susan Marie Weasley 'Nia' (OC) and Hugo Joseph Shane Weasley (OC) being the same age as her children James, Seth, Lily, Sophia and Henry since their birthday is August 14, 2007 12:00 a.m. 5-10 minutes apart from the quints birthday after attending to their parents testimony and wills at the bank—it stated that Hermione Potter gained full custody over Ron & Susan's children if anything were to happen to them they were quite pacific that left her to faint that Charlie, George & Fred panicked catching their sister-in-law before she hit the ground.

It took some time to wrap around her head but, she immediately adopted them into her family once it was official. Only a few survivors survived over the raid attacks thanks to the death eaters destroying the whole hospital in St. Mungo's & the Burrow. The ones who survived in the Weasley family was Charles Weasley 'Charlie', George Weasley & Fred Weasley with their kids. It nearly took 2 ½ years to build a brand-new hospital with extra security and very powerful words that were quite powerful under Hermione Potter's influence due to how she's always been good with charms and spells; the attacks were too fast that she didn't realize that same day that she learned what happened at the Burrow with her extended 2nd family who were instantly killed by the fire thanks to another set of raid death eaters.

Everyone in the Wizarding World who knew the Weasley family were good, amazing people known as 'blood-traitors' for most purebloods families but, they were saddening to hear about their loss who were friends with them especially from the only ones who survived three of Arthur & Molly's children with their families—Charles Weasley 'Charlie' being the single bachelor, George Weasley with his wife Aries Joelle Taylor Weasley 'nee Granger with their children Percival Lawrence Weasley 'Percy' II (OC), Esmeralda Daisy Weasley 'Emery' (OC), Arthur Corey Weasley II (OC) while Ariel being 7 months pregnant expecting triplets—William Simon Julian Weasley 'Bill' (OC), Ronald Rupert Jacob Taylor Weasley 'Ron or Ronny' II (OC) and Ginevra Molly Iris Weasley 'Gin or Ginny' II (OC) being named after their siblings.

It was supposed to be a surprise where George and Ariel were going to announce the baby names in the Weasley family brunch in Sunday but, that was before everyone who was at the Burrow got killed being burned alive inside then there's Fred Weasley with his two children who he saved from being attacked in St. Mungo's and immediately adopted them as his children—Bartholomew Henry Weasley 'Barry' (OC) & Anastasia Selena Rose Weasley 'Ana' (OC) their rather close with their families since then and rather fond of their godmother Hermione Potter who always give them presents through her travels. Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly with their children with their families—William Arthur Weasley 'Bill', his wife Fleur Weasley 'nee Delacour with their children Victoire who was only 3 years old who gained a little sister Dominique Weasley, Percy with his wife Audrey with their two daughters Molly and Lucille 'Lucy' Weasley who were killed when Percy jumped to protect his family that instantly killed them all then there's their youngest and only daughter Ginny Finnegan with her husband Seamus Finnigan who were burned alive at St. Mungo's while their children were also killed except in the Burrow with their grandparents. Their other friends Dean Thomas and his wife Hannah Thomas 'nee Abbott were also killed in St. Mungo's while expecting their first child together; it was a horrid sad day for Hermione Potter, Charlie Weasley, Fred and George Weasley his wife Ariel Weasley 'nee Granger & Jay Granger who learned the truth about their love ones tragic death.

It was then Hermione learned the truth and felt angry who was in charge of both raid attacks by the death eaters—main circle of death eaters of their Dark Lord Voldemort—their master … Dolohov, Greyback, Yaxley and worst of all Rodolphus Lestrange, husband of Bellatrix Lestrange with a few others unnamed who wanted full ultimate revenge against those who won the war who killed their master Lord Voldemort; if there was one thing that Hermione was good at it was charms and spells especially jinx spells that she made of her own creations that were quite dangerous that instantly killed the death eaters to their deaths. It was then Hermione realize that she was alone with no one to talk too and decided to move away from England and live in her hometown in America where her uncle Charlie with her youngest cousins Quinn and Alex live, a small town called Forks, Washington to start fresh away from the memories of the horrors of the war and most of all the paparazzi following her every move, badgering her on how she felt about the raid death eaters attacks in St. Mungo's hospital, the Burrow losing everyone she cared about and hearing about the Fleur's family in France who were also killed much to their horror.

Hermione was heartbroken when she heard about Gabriella and her parents were killed during a death eater raid in France by burying them in the same burial plot with the Weasley's, and her husband Harry to be buried together then put the strongest wards of protections spells with a password that only she would know. If anyone were to come through let's just say they'll be burned alive with no questions. It would seem that Hermione Potter can't seem to catch a break which is why she felt moving away to America in her home town would be a good start for herself and her family after losing her sister-in-law Mal Granger (OC), her sister Sophia Cartwright, along with her parents Dan & Emma Granger who got killed from a car crash before she lost her husband Harry Potter, their best friend Ron Weasley his wife Susan Weasley, along with Arthur and Molly Weasley (Mr. & Mrs. Weasley), Bill Weasley & his family, Percy & his family, Ginny & her family she needed to get away from the horrors from everything.

Since St. Mungo's was still under construction at the time she had no choice but, work in the Ministry much to her annoyance and decided to be the Head Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures with her partner Luna Malfoy who seemed to be helpful as her best friend and partner for the job but, thanks to Kingsley's connection she can work at home instead of the office because she didn't want to be away from the children not without the best protection spells and jinxes spells around the house; after what happen last time she wasn't going to take any more chances that's how she got herself some help from Remus and Tonks Lupin with their son Teddy Lupin who happens to be hers and Harry's godson who was only six years old when her husband Harry Potter got killed that left him quite devastated because he really close with his godfather very much along with his extended cousins in the Weasley family. Tonks being six months pregnant with Jacob James Lupin 'Jake or J.J.' (OC), Lilliana Rose Lupin 'Lili' (OC), Sirius Regulus Lupin 'Padfoot' II (OC) and Andromeda Narcissa Jasmine Lupin 'Aubree' II (OC)—quadruplets two boys and two girls which was unexpected but, happy with the news that left Teddy happy as he couldn't wait to be a big brother to his new fond siblings.

Hermione didn't have no other friends besides Neville Longbottom, his husband Blaise Zabini with their children who are twins Leonardo Francis Longbottom-Zabini 'Leo' (OC) and Alice Gemini Longbottom 'Ali' (OC) who are 4 years old, they both decided to gain a surrogate mother, one of Hermione's childhood friends Hayley who's 5 ½ months gaining triplets—two boys and a girl much to their delight by naming them Vincent Angelo Longbottom-Zabini 'Vinny' (OC), Alekander James Isaac Longbottom-Zabini 'Alek' (OC) & Elizabeth Anastasia Selene Longbottom-Zabini 'Elsa' (OC) then there's Draco Malfoy, Luna's husband with their children—Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy their eldest who's going to be 6 years old in August like her children, then there's the twins Lorcan Harrison and Lysander Ronald Malfoy who are 4 years old while Luna being 7 months pregnant along with their daughter Pandora Selene Jaelynn Malfoy 'Penny' (OC) being the youngest in their mini family.

However one of her friends who she made in her final year—who was also in Slytherin Theodore Nott and his wife Pansy Nott 'nee Parkinson with their children—Olivia Cameron Nott 'Liv' (OC), Maddison Dove Nott 'Maddie' (OC) who are six years old then Veronica Camilla Nott 'Ronnie or Vee' (OC) who's 3 years old, much to Pansy's surprised she's expecting another baby—more like triplets who's currently 6 months pregnant expecting all boys by naming them after their friends in Slytherin—Gregory Tyler 'Greg or G.T.', Vincent Blaise Nott 'Vin or Vinny' and Marcus Tristen Nott 'Marc' (OC) much to Theo's delight he's excited to teach his sons everything.

Then there's Hermione's siblings—Jayden Milo Cameron Granger 'Jay' with his wife Maliyah Dove Cameron Granger 'nee Cartwright who gained eight children— quadruplets 'quads' Logan Matthew Granger (OC), Zander Maxwell Neil Granger 'Zayne' (OC), Charles William Jr Granger II 'CJ' (OC) and Sophia Carson Rose Granger 'Sophy' who were 14 years old being in their 3rd year in Hogwarts their eldest children then Newton Corey Hunter Granger 'Newt' (OC) and Nelson Ryder James Granger 'Nelly' (OC) who are 12 years old in their 1rst year in Hogwarts then there's the youngest daughters/nieces Ariana Lucille Cartwright-Granger 'Aria' (OC) & Hanna Ashley Cartwright-Granger who are 9 years old about to attend Hogwarts next year but, unfortunately when Aria and Hannah were born their mother Sophia died by giving birth to her daughters after losing a lot of blood it broke Mal's heart and immediately adopted the girls as their the mini version doppelgänger of their mother Sophia and her twin sister Mal—the only family that Mal had left was gone.

However, Charlie Weasley and Fred Weasley are the only ones who are single well Fred used to be in a relationship with Katie Bell but, apparently, she cheated on him with Marcus Flint who happened to be in Slytherin and learned that they got killed in St. Mungo's as well—it didn't end well at first that it took most of their friends to calm down Hermione when she learned what happen to hex the witch only to find out they instantly got killed a week later only she was a bit conflicted since the damage was done but, did attend their funerals while, Charlie Weasley been a huge help for Jay who helped him a lot over the years but, during that time they both realize they had feelings for each other but, never did anything yet due to not wanting to ruin their friendship because of it.

Sometimes Viktor, whose Hermione's ex-boyfriend would come by to visit in England and happy that they're still friends after all it was a mutual break up between the former couple that Viktor is one of the godfathers to the quints since Viktor is good friends with Harry and Hermione when they were in school in their 4th year. Hermione also kept in contact with her teachers Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprouts, and Professor Flitwick but, it was difficult since Minerva became the headmistress of Hogwarts while the two professors are now retired so they're currently living in their hometown living a peaceful life with their families.

The first four years, before Harry and Hermione had their wedding for the 2nd time Jay learned that his wife was sick diagnosed with cancer they tried everything to cure Mal but, no matter how many treatments she took the cancer seems to keep coming back and had a talk… knowing that she didn't have enough time; they wanted to be prepared since neither of them knew how long she had from the doctors told her she at least under a year since the cancer seemed to be spreading from her bone marrow around her arms, making her weak not being able to move much, weight loss, etc they both had to be realistic and realize Mal didn't had enough time… but, unfortunately one day when their children were in school Jay's wife Mal died in her sleep peacefully; it was a bit traumatizing for Logan and the Quads since they were the ones who found her lying in the couch but, neither of them knew that she pass away until Sophia screamed in horror; CJ had to hold their sister that left the children and Jay quite devastated over the loss.

It was rather hard for Jay to move on but, he finally balanced his life and took a breather being the best dad he could by raising his children the way he and his wife Mal would've wanted them to be—he told his sisters that it was time for him to move on, he will always love his wife Mal and he knew that she want him to be happy since Mal always knew about him being bisexual so it didn't bother her or anything that it took Hermione a few seconds to let it all in to figure out what he just said in a quick reply. Both his sisters Ariel and Hermione both hugged him telling him that neither of them had a problem with him being Bisexual, gay, or whatever he was if he's happy they'll both support him 100%, Jay felt relieved that he ended up ordering the biggest sundae to celebrate as they both rock being his awesome sisters causing them to laugh.

Now that Hermione Potter, a single widow of nine children, her brother Jay being the single widow of eight children being all grown up she didn't know what else to do to help her older brother at first Jay became quite depressed after losing his wife Mal, he became an empty shell, he wouldn't eat, sleep, it was like a part of him died after losing his wife Mal that left her to call Charlie Weasley her eyes sobbing to help her brother Jay that Charlie stopped what he was doing at work and immediately rushed over to Jay's side the minute he learned what happened to Maliyah 'Mal'—Jay's wife, the mother of their children.

Charlie couldn't imagine how hard that was losing the love of his life and being best friends that he was he did what anyone could help heal over the death of his wife Maliyah 'Mal' and when Charlie, Fred and George lost their family in the Burrow being killed by the fire; Jay did the same by helping him heal being each other's rocks you can say it brought them quite close to each other if either of them needed to cry and balance each other schedules to hang out by spending a lot of time together. In the beginning of the year Hermione told everyone that she was planning on moving away from England, in a small town called Forks, Washington, her home town in America.

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **What do you think of the first chapter so far…? Like it... love it? I know I made a few changes Hermione being a widow and a single mother of quintuplets 'quints' James, Seth, Lily, Evie & Henry while being the adopted mother to Ron and Susan's children—Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo Weasley-Potter it's a lot to take in but, I didn't want her to be by herself despite how she's a mother of nine children. Charlie, Fred, George Weasley with his wife Ariel 7 months pregnant (Hermione's older sister/wife to George) with their children, Fred with his two children Barry and Anastasia, Charlie being the single bachelor/uncle then there's Jay (Hermione's older brother) who's also a widow of eight children. Draco, Luna his wife being 7 months with their daughter Pandora 'Penny' (OC) and their sons Scorpius (OC), Lysander (OC) and Lorcan (OC) then there's Remus, Tonks being 6 ½ months pregnant with quadruplets 'quads', their son Teddy, the grandmother Andromeda (Tonk's mother).**

 **Blaise, his husband Neville with their children while their surrogate mother Hayley is three months pregnant with triplets-all boys, Theo & Pansy being six months with triplets all boys and their daughters Olivia 'Liv' (OC), Maddison 'Maddie' (OC) and Veronica 'Ronnie or V' (OC) will be joining them along the ride. It's a lot of people isn't it but, not too much. I don't want to make it too obvious but, that's what I was going for because I don't want Hermione to distant herself from everyone especially in the Wizarding World but, she has her extended family and knowing they'll support her no matter what. Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, following and support. I was beyond in awe when I saw how many people loved this story. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry for not responding you guys earlier I've been busy nonstop with work and school balancing my schedule tends to get me busy, so I thought I write you guys before I continue the next chapter.**

 **Guest—04/02/17: Thank you so much for loving my story!**

 **Kat— 04/03/17: Thank you for the review! And I will be updating quite soon with new chapters coming your way.**

 **Guest—04/14/17: Thank you so much for loving my story and I will be updating within this week.**

 **Bluestorm28—04/15/17: Well, technically Harry isn't dead per say—he just been in hiding making everyone thinking he's dead and I decided that Hermione will not only be with Harry but, with Seth and Jacob because I feel like that Jacob is better off without Bella and I don't really like Bella. Let's just say Hermione is going to be surprised to her husband alive when they re-meet again in Forks trust me she'll be up for a shock and going to learn about his creature inheritance. Being a mother of the quints and godmother to Ron and Susan's children is a lot to take in for Hermione but, don't worry it will come to light soon just be patient I hope that helps a lot.**

 **Guest #1—04/15/17: Thanks so much! I will be update soon when I get a chance.**

 **Guest #2—04/15/17: Awe thanks and don't worry I'ma twist a few things between the chapters but, I have a few things planned up in each chapter and thank you so much!**

 **Guest #3—04/215/17: Awe thanks**

 **SereniteRose: Thank you for the sinecure review and yes, I'm thinking of the powers for Hermione—controlling elements water, earth, fire and wind. Shy? Hmm I can't really see Hermione shy after all she just won the Second Wizarding War but, then again, I can picture her being the shy type towards others (sort of) as for her hobbies I was thinking that Hermione will be good prodigy in music, dancing Jazz, Ballet, Tap, Hip Pop, being a mother of nine children I can see her spending a lot of with her children dancing around having fun with them and being athletic yes! We're both thinking the same thing (lol) getting along with everyone. I was thinking she and Mike Newton would be childhood friends but, noticed how Mike changed over the years—their friendship would be strained because of it so in a way Mike will be maturing a lot little by little in the chapters but, not much with Bella though since let's be honest here I don't like her for shit 😐 Hermione will get along with the Cullens—Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen mostly; Jasper because they both went through the war, for Rosalie on how they both got tortured and being raped as for Emmett because I felt that it would remind Hermione of a big teddy bear like her brother but, blood Charlie Weasley and Jay Granger—they're both like big teddy bears so they'll get along quite well. As for Edward he's going to be very annoyed (lol) I pictured Edward trying to read Hermione's mind without her permission and let's just say he's up for a big surprise while for Alice I think Hermione will be keeping her distance due to how she's a physic which would make Alice quite sad because she wants to be Hermione's friend too but, at the same time it would amuse Hermione a bit!**

 **As for Harry coming back well technically he's not dead and I'll give you one clue let's just say Harry will come back from the dead and its part of his creature inheritance that's all I'm going to say. I'm adding the fact that Draco and the gang will be coming along to the trip but, not another week since they have a few things they needed to take care of first but, don't worry they'll be living in Forks, Washington and awe thanks. I made Hermione mother of Quintuplets 'Quints' which is five children and the adopted mother to Ron and Susan's children—Rose, DJ (Daisy Jasmine Serena), Amelia Susan 'Mia or Lia' and Hugo being the same age since their birthday only a day apart from each other so yes, it's nine children, her huge family to watch over. And thank you for loving my stories ha-ha! I'll be sure to not to disappoint you bud since Ron and his wife Susan got killed from the death eaters raid attack in St. Mungo's as they instantly got killed along with a few others.**

 **Guest—04/16/17: Awe thanks I'll be sure not to disappoint you guys there will be more to come.**

 **lizziestrong—04/16/17: Thanks for the review!**

 **And that's the end of the reviews! I'll be sure to update whenever I can. Now for the next Chapter 2!**

 **Chapter Two: Last Minute Plans**

It was the same town where Jay and Mal first moved back a few years back when Hermione was still a student in Hogwarts while Ariel was living in Tokyo, Japan that time before she remet George Weasley her ex-boyfriend but, got back together when they saw each other during Hermione's 6th year in Hogwarts and got back together. This is the same town where their uncle Charlie and their cousins Quinn and Alex being twins live. It took some time but, she got everything settled, found a house to live well a manor called the 'Black Pearl' under the Black's properties. She also enrolled her children into school, got herself a steady job, surprising everyone in town with a big bang if anything she has other plans for unknown threats that's coming her way and and if there's one thing that everyone knows about her is that you never mess with her family especially since her uncle Charlie knows about their arrival.

It took some time but, Hermione got everything settled, found a house to live well a manor called the 'Black Pearl' under the Black's properties apparently, it's in the reservation of La Push which is perfect, the properties, the money, the schools transfers for the school, school activities and get a steady job but, her uncle Charlie thought of everything for her to settle down in her hometown. The manor seemed to need to be fixed up and added a few arrangements to fix up the place before the rest of her family live with her first. As for Fred and George joke shop their business is doing quite well around the Wizarding World especially when they extended stores to other countries.

The first five shops are in Switzerland, Hong Kong, Tokyo, Japan, Ireland and Sydney, Australia after making some new friends over the years through Hermione's connections you can say it brought their joke shop huge business deals all over the country instead of just going through the store, they can order online through owl or computer muggle or wizard/witch style thanks to Hermione's advances of technology it made the business quite popular because of it. Their next location is in America but, they have no idea which city in America but, they'll figure it out with Hermione's, Ariel's and Jay's help. Their hoping to find a place in Seattle, Washington when they move to America with Hermione and their family.

Hermione shook her head from the memory as she was looking around the house one last time—she stood in the middle of the living room where she and her family would have Sunday family tea it was their family time together at least as a child anyway before they went to do their own thing but, it was her favorite past time which is why she would keep the tradition with her children and hope they'd do the same when they fall in love, get married and have a family of their own but, right now she's going to spend as much as time with her children as much as possible even if it's going to be her last week in England for a long while. However, for Hermione her childhood home in London, it wasn't far off away from where Harry used to live with his awful relatives as they could've hung out in the summer.

However, it didn't happen unless it was with Ron and his family at the Burrow a distant memory of her husband Harry when they first started to confess their love for each other during Christmas came through her mind…. Hermione felt a pang in her heart as a few memories slipped through her mental shields. She laid sprawled out across her bed, the only sound in the room being her soft snores and heavy breathing. Harry was up early for once as he snuck into her bedroom and carefully made his way on her bed.

"Morning sexy," Harry whispered huskily into her ear.

Hermione unfortunately screamed as she shot up, eyes wide. Once she had calmed her heart down slightly she lightly whacked Harry on the arm who was now clutching his stomach while laughing.

"Harry. James. Potter you do not do that to me," Hermione smacked him on the arm causing Harry to look confuse not realizing it was Christmas "But, since you're here what are you doing up early—" she then looked at their clock "At 5:30 in the morning Harry James Potter since I usually be the one that wakes you and Ron up," she playfully scolding him.

"Well, since we're not in the Burrow I figured I do something different for a change and… it's Christmas," Harry explained with a huge grin on his face. Hermione gasped stared at him for a few seconds before engulfing him into a hug.

"Oh my gosh Harry! Happy Christmas," Hermione squealed. They stayed there hugging for a bit longer but, then pulled away, Harry slightly blushing.

Harry coughed "Happy Christmas Mione. So, I um… I got you something Mione," he stated holding out a present nervously. Hermione giggled a bit and began opening it. Once she opened it, she gasps, eyes wide at the object in her hands. It was the newest edition of 'Hogwarts a History' and before Harry can finish his sentence with "It's not much but—oomph" as she had engulfed Harry into another huge hug that cause the two to tumble down with made another 'oomph' once again.

"Oh, my gosh Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly looking down.

Harry chuckled "Oh don't mind me Mia I'll be alright in fact you can lay on top of me all you want lovely" he says wiggling his eyebrows causing Hermione to blush.

"Prat," Hermione huffed playfully smacked him on the arm again holding her book closely while Harry chuckled as they both sat up sitting down on the bed getting comfortable "But, Harry how did you manage to get this? It's not meant to be out in a couple of months yet?"

Harry gave a shrug "I have my ways," he replied with a smug smirk which left them to laugh.

"But, why Harry?" Hermione asked in a more serious tone.

Harry was quiet for a bit, obviously having an argument with himself about telling her something important. After a minute or two he gave her an exasperated sigh and decided to just tell her.

"I Love You," Harry stated, staring at Hermione straight in the eyes. Hermione sat there for a minute letting it sink in and had a small smile appeared on her face. Harry took that as a sign that she was going to let him down "But, I know you're probably don't feel the same way and I don't want to ruin our friendship so I— "

Harry was suddenly cut off when he felt Hermione's lips crashing down into his. It took a short moment for him to realize what was happening but, soon replied moving his lips with hers, pushing her against her headboard. After a while, the two-split up apart gasping for air.

"I love you too Harry," Hermione shyly replied, and Harry's face turned into a huge grin. He turned around and began to forage inside his backpack looking for something. After a minute, Harry turned back around a small box in his hands.

"I got you another present and I wasn't sure about giving it to you before now that I ended up with some help from both your siblings Jay and Ariel as I needed their opinion on it but, now I am more certain that you're going to love it now," Harry explained by giving it to her. She looked at him suspiciously but, also curious opening the small box.

Her eyes widen to a size of saucers as she looked down inside the box.

There laid a beautiful white gold, heart shaped locket. The size was big of a pendant that she saw in muggle London; not too big or small just the right size with different swirls, patterns and small stars on the side. When Hermione turned it over and a small lit her face as she read the word 'Always' engraved on the back. She turned it back around and opened it to see multiply of pictures of her parents, grandparents, Ariel, Jay, with their husband/wife and kids, Sirius, Harry's parents Lily and James, Remus with Tonks and their godson Teddy, then there's the Weasley family with their families, then there's Harry and herself from the Yule ball together last year it's almost like an album but, inside the locket that she had tears in her eyes. Hermione can tell that there's an undetectable extension charm that can hold as many pictures inside which would explain the multiple of pictures inside her locket with the people she loves in her whole entire family.

Hermione was so touched when she saw her parents; it was the last picture she had of her parents that wasn't burned off from the explosion, she had a feeling Jay and Ariel must've saved this picture before Hermione send them away to protect them. Then she saw Sirius grinning with Harry's parents who was smiling and laughing.

"Oh, Harry it's beautiful it must've cost you a fortune," Hermione softly whispered and gave another squeal as she flung herself at Harry giving some little pecks all over his face.

Finally, their lips met, and they sat there kissing each other passionately for a minute until Harry pulled away. He turned her around so her back was facing him and he gently placed the locket around her neck and fastened it at the back "Is this your parents next to Sirius and Remus?" she asked curiously looked at the picture of Harry's parents who gave smiles who was next to Sirius picture.

"It was nothing and yeah that's them," Harry drawing kisses on her neck softly "If they were alive right now I bet they would've loved you Mia. They're like our guardian angels watching over us and I thought it would look nice in the collection of all the people that you love because you're the most important person in my life and I wanted you to know that till the day we die," he explained.

"That's...that's not funny Harry," Hermione whispered.

"I'm not trying to be funny Mia… I'm being serious," Harry began to say as Hermione turned her head to her boyfriend "Listen if anything happens to me…" he was cut off again

"I don't want to hear this Harry,"

"Hey…" Harry turned her face gently to look at him "Listen to me … if anything happens to me… I'm giving you everything that I own, the money, the books and the properties everything"

"Harry…"

"You need to hear this Mia….who knows if we'll ever survive this war… I'm just being prepared…"

"Harry…"

"Can I just say this … one thing … I need to tell you this now then later …. please…"

Hermione bowed her head holding back her tears "O-okay…"

"Thank you… if I don't survive this in this war… I just want you to know that you're the best thing that ever happen to me…"

"Harry…"

"And…that I really do love you so, so, so, so much …I will never forgive myself if anything to happen to you…especially if Voldemort knew where to find out that we're together… he'd do anything to kill anyone I love to get to me… and I can't risk that...not with you...I already lost my parents… Cedric…I can't bare to lose you too..." Harry cupped her face gently causing Hermione to close her eyes as they lean their foreheads together "I can't live without you… and I just… thank you for loving me … for being my best friend… for being there for me for everything...and not think of me as 'the boy-who-loved' but, as Harry… just … Harry… and I just… after what happen to Sirius….I… realize I can't … risk or live without you either I can't…"

Hermione held her breath "I can't live without you either and I love you too since I'm not going anywhere not for a long, long, long, long time," she whispered.

"Promise…"

"I promise,"

"Good…"

"And Harry…"

"Yeah…"

"Double goes for you… if anything were to happen to me… you have to do the same too,"

"Mia…"

"Your right… we don't know if either of us are going to survive … or know what's going to happen to us if we were to survive this war I'm worried Harry especially since my family who has no idea what's happening… I need to protect them no matter what and if sending them away to keep them safe will help then so be it… but, I wanted you to bid the same promise as I did with you. Even if either of us don't make it in the war…"

"If we survive this war… let's spend the rest of our lives together and get married,"

"Are you proposing to me Mr. Potter,"

Harry chuckled kissing her forehead "If I was would you… marry me I mean?"

"You want us to get married… aren't we a bit young for that?"

"My parents got married after they graduated Hogwarts… because of the war and we love each other don't we?"

"We do...I just… I can't…"

Harry face fell with his shoulders slump "Oh… I see…"

"Harry you didn't let me finish… the only reason we can't is because you haven't ask my dad's and my family's permission to marry me,"

Harry blink his eyes owlish realizing he didn't ask Mr. Granger permission to marry his daughter "Oh…" he gave a sheepishly smile "Right… I should've thought that… does that mean you'll marry me?"

"Yes, Harry I would love to marry you," Hermione beamed causing Harry to smile "Besides when we do have a wedding… we have to tell everyone… don't we?" she explained.

"We do… " Harry slowly nod at this realizing the war is coming "But, let's wait out a little while… and I rather have you as my wife knowing that we'll be together even in the afterlife so do you promise to marry me when we survive this war?"

"Absolutely after all we have a wedding to plan," Hermione beamed leaning her head over Harry's shoulder looking at her locket "Is that them? Your parents I mean with Sirius… Remus… with the others?" she explained.

"Good and yeah that's them," Harry whispered kissing her neck softly "Yeah I got the picture from Sirius it was only picture he had with just him, my dad, my mom and Remus… when they were students in Hogwarts...if my parents were alive they would've love you Mia I guarantee that… and I thought it would look nice in the collection of people that we both love because you're the most important person in my life and I wanted you to know that I also added your family, Ron and his family, myself, Luna, Blaise, Draco, Theo, Pansy, Neville, Susan, Hannah, Dean and Seamus with the rest of our friends in the D.A. at least some of them anyway,"

Hermione soften her eyes "Oh Harry you're important to me too this means so much to me and I can't even imagine how long this took to add every picture of everyone that I love inside this locket," she turned herself around hugging him back "I absolutely love my Christmas presents thank you," she whispered.

"Anything for you and I'm glad you love it Mia," Harry grinned "I really do," he explained.

"I really do love it," Hermione beamed holding her locket "I'm never taking off this locket I promise and I also got you a present be right back," she explained racing to the closet grabbing her present for Harry which left him curious; a few minutes later she came back with a big present,

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Hermione grinned "Have a look," she explained.

Harry chuckled as he opened his present to reveal a brand new broom Nimbus 2001-favorite color was green like his eyes and gawked at the present staring at his girlfriend who beamed at his reaction meaning he's really happy while being surprised by this gesture **(a/n: I didn't know other models besides the Numbus so I added that into this story)**

"How did you get this?" Harry asked.

"You're not the only person who knows people," Hermione winked "Do you like it?"

"I don't know how but, this is bloody brilliant thank you so much Mia," Harry grinned and then kissed on her lips as they started out slow that Hermione ended up straddling his lap causing him to groan then he turned them around so now he's on top that they started to make out furiously until they stopped to catch their breath but, Harry gave her another quick kiss "I meant what I said you know," he started playing with her hair with love in his eyes that Hermione looked up with the same love in her eyes "I love you no matter what happens with us. I will always and stay by you… Always,"

"I love you too Harry," Hermione smiled with the same amount of love towards Harry.

Once they started dating they ended up eloping in a small ceremony during their 6th year only Hermione's family knew about it no one else knew about them being married, three years later they both decided to have a wedding ceremony in a private island with their close friends and family invitation only through a portkey that Hermione creations that she invented.

It's been three extremely hard years since Hermione lost her husband Harry Potter, their best friend Ron Weasley, his wife Susan Weasley 'nee Bones leaving their children orphans; it's a good thing she immediately adopted the children without anyone finding out—the Weasley's family—Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur with their children, Percy and his wife, Ginny, Dean and their children, Fleur's family in France are instantly killed, Neville's parents Frank and Alice Longbottom who were victims from Bellatrix clutches of the Cruciatus Curse (Curse to torture) much of Neville's sadness and a few others most of them were patients in St. Mungo's, workers, nurses, doctors, families etc. It was like living in a horrible warzone, a nightmare that you can't wake up at least for Hermione's view anyway.

Hermione's shields immediately shot back up and she suppressed the urge to cry as she held onto her locket around her neck making sure it's still there. She waved her wand gathering her belongings everything that came from her family's home that her parents bought a few years ago. It was now empty, suddenly she turned her heel as she disappeared from her parents now empty house, beaded bag in her hand full of her family belongings that she didn't want to leave behind of her parents it wouldn't feel right, their wedding album, family albums from their family vacation trips over the years, her mother's wedding dress, along with hers & Ariel's, her books, clothes, Jay's things, clothes, books from over the years, Ariel's things, clothes, books, baby books over the years it's all inside the beaded bag and headed to the Ministry.

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked up from his massive pile of paperwork at the silent 'pop' that came from outside. Kingsley heard his secretary say something before she knocked and peeked her head inside.

"Mister Shacklebolt, sir I'm sorry to bother you but, a Miss. Granger is here to see you," his secretary timidly answered.

"Right, send her in Sally," Kingsley ordered and watched as she ran away and came back a few seconds later. Hermione on tow "Ah Hermione. How lovely to see you? I trust you that you're well," he asked as he carefully studied his good friend and consider her as a daughter.

"I'm doing fine Kingsley, how are you?" Hermione replied nodding at this sitting down on the chair.

"Good, good lots of paperwork so what can I do for you Hermione?" Kingsley answered.

Hermione sighed "I came here to tell you that my parent's house is fully emptied and ready to sell now. I also got everything of my families including Jay and Ariel that they left behind in the storage before they went to college back then so I'm going to visit them once I'm done here. Also, I've decided on a place to move too," she answered.

Kingsley frowned when he noticed that she was still as distant and emotionless as last time she visited him. On her last visit, Hermione had told Kingsley that she wanted to leave England as the press was getting worst and there's too many memories especially with Rita Skeeter. It was driving her crazy and even Fred, George, and Charlie are very protective with Hermione whenever Rita twists the words towards some of Hermione's friends especially Ron when he and Harry were alive.

Ron supported and happy for his two best friends as they're deeply in love with one another considering he's the best man in their wedding while Ginny's the maid of honor. Both Harry and Hermione were very pacific on what they wanted in their wedding with the location through invitations through Hermione's port keys of her creations not wanting the press to find out.

Kingsley rubbed his chin deep in thought "Really you must've had a busy day I assume?" he drifted off causing Hermione to nod at this "Well I must say I'm not surprised since I knew you wanted to move away for quite some time but, I will get onto that straight away then so, what wizard community have you decided to move too?" he explained.

Hermione steadied her breath "Yes I have and actually Kingsley it won't be in the wizardly community I decided to move into a small muggle town in America. It's a small place called Forks and I thought it's a good idea since it will be harder for people like the press, paparazzi especially like Rita Skeeter—that scoundrel woman is vile and hasn't changed her roots since in my 4th year— "her voice spats in anger towards that vile name "Also I know neither she or the rest of the paparazzi won't be able to find my family and I since my uncle Charlie lives there. He's from my mum's side and we've always been close whenever I visit him over the summers. He's the only person in my family that knows that Ariel, Jay and I are wizards and witches since he's family to magic in our family and he knows Harry from our visits in Forks, Washington along with the rest of the clan," she explained.

Kingsley blinked his eyes dumbly "Oh. Well, I think that's a great idea," he said uncertainty "It will definitely make it harder for any the paparazzi or Rita Skeeter to find you. I'll have someone go check out the area for me. Did you have any plans on getting a job or …?"

"Actually— "Hermione cut him off "I was thinking of living in a muggle town in America it's a small town called Forks, Washington; it's actually my home town… I wasn't sure if I told you that or not but, it's been a long time since I been home…the last time I was there I was 13 years old … I saw my favorite cousins Quinn and Alex the twins they should be 16 years old now and then there's Isabella we were never close to begin with… I was thinking of buying a nice place since I have children, it tends to be a little lonely being a single mother and widow. I don't want to intrude my uncle Charlie since I haven't seen him or the twins since my wedding with Harry five years ago… or so… " she drifted off into her thoughts then shook her head "Either way it won't be too much trouble for him since he knows I'm coming to live there anyway," she explained.

"You won't be going alone with the children especially since I know they can be a huge handful at times," Kingsley interrupted sternly "I don't want to take any chances and there's still a few death eaters out there who have their eye on you as their personally hit list despite how the war ended eight years ago after they attacked in St. Mungo's, the Burrow, and Fleur's family side in France … three years ago…after everything they're still holding a huge grudge and plot for revenge against you personally if they found out that you and Harry gained children along with Ron and his wife Susan who gained children too …there's no doubt they would have used your children against you. No, one of the Orders members will go with you. Maybe your elder siblings can come with you as well it would be good for you guys. Jay Granger, Ariel and her husband George Weasley, Fred Weasley, their elder brother Charlie Weasley along with their children it would definitely help both you and Jay heal in your own pace. After what happen to the rest of the Weasley's I have no doubt that Charlie, Fred and George along with the children they'd want to start over too. It would give you guys a fresh start, wouldn't it?" he explained.

"I had a feeling you'd say that and it does work out well since we're a big extended family to one another," Hermione slowly drifted off with a slow nod despite how she wanted to protest but, she was too tired to argue with anyone so she let go of the subject for now "And you don't have to worry Ariel and Jay are coming with me with their children" she explained.

"Good I'm glad you agree with me on this Hermione and since Charlie's back from Romania I'm sure he won't have any trouble joining you guys as well since he did mention a few times that he wanted to stay close to his brothers after what happen to their families in the Burrow three years ago so I'm sure it won't be a problem for him either," Kingsley answers.

"Yes, it would make things a little easier since I don't have a babysitter to watch over James and the children but, I'm sure that Charlie and the others will be able to watch over them when I'm at school…although I don't need to be a high school student since I'm over 18 so I was thinking of being a teacher. It isn't that hard since I have my masters in education to teach kids from preschool to high school students so it won't be a problem for me," Hermione began to say nearly agreeing to the terms "Also… I was wondering if I can transfer my wizard money into a muggle bank. It would be much easier and I could get a credit card," she explained, her voice even wasn't showing much into the conversation anymore.

Kingsley nodded "I shall have Maria and Sally go down in Gringotts and transfer it right away. Would you like all your money transferred? Well, because you mostly likely won't need all of it… because there's a LOT… and since well you're probably the richest person in the world at the moment after the Potter's and the Malfoy's … so you won't be able to spend it all… but, you might want to have it just in case," he drifted off noticing Hermione's 'please shut up or I will shut you up for you' look and Kingsley sighed knowing the conversation wouldn't end well "Okay how much money do you want transferred?" he asked finally.

"Maybe about six hundred thousand galleons which should be…" Hermione drifted off as she did the mental math inside her head "Around six million and twenty-one thousand dollars in U.S. muggle money which seems to be enough for the time being anyway" she explained.

Kingsley had almost forgotten how much money Hermione had. Her parents had a very successful dentistry and when they passed away, they left her and her elder siblings Jayden and Ariel with enough money to pay for school and get a nice house. Harry Potter, to Kingsley's surprise had left just about everything to her since that's Hermione's husband. Kingsley was there to witness and married them off into their wedding after all as they both trusted him in the Ministry; even after Sirius Black died who also gave Hermione money to her along with the books that would help with anything she needed.

After all Sirius owed her everything for setting him free with the trial and claimed his innocence during their 3rd year in Hogwarts. Basically, when Sirius died he gave everything to Harry his godson and when Harry died … well most of everything are to Hermione his wife and their children (the quints) along Jayden, Ariel and her family, Ron & the Weasley's, Luna, Neville, Draco, Blaise, Theo and Pansy with their friends in the DA that fought in the war being good friends of Hermione and the only family of Hermione's besides their uncle Charlie. Hermione mainly the richest heroine to boot.

Now that Harry was killed leaving Hermione a widow, a mother of their children… she had a huge mountain of galleons in Gringotts and owns about 20 properties all over the world from the Potter's and the Black's. Kingsley felt sorry for the girl. If he had that much money given to him he would've had any idea what to do with the money. He could tell that she didn't like the idea of being given money, as of her high mortals but, Harry and Sirius already put her name into that money telling her so and had to live with it causing everyone to chuckle knowing anyone who knew her believed in working for what you get but, she couldn't exactly reject it since it was under her husband Harry's will.

Ron Weasley also had some money as the same amount but, not as much as Hermione being Harry's wife so they pretty much split the money which he protested at first but, after one look from her icy cold look and her left eye twitching causing Susan to giggle knowing her best friend who was he to complain giving her a sheepishly look as he needed the money to buy a nice house for his family, this was before Harry, Ron and his family got killed from the raid of death eaters—since her husband Harry, Ron and Susan with the rest of the Weasley's—Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Percy and Ginny, with their spouses, Dean and his wife Hannah with their children who were also killed and gave everything to Hermione, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley with their families—who were the only ones who survived in their family.

Both Harry and Ron were very clear to who to give their assets to Hermione being their best friend even Ron's wife Susan Weasley nee Bones agreed to give everything to her best friend as they're both killed by protecting their children that day leaving them orphans and gained full custody over them since Hermione is their godmother. When Hermione learned that Ron and Susan listed that Hermione Potter 'nee Granger full custody over their children that she fainted in shock that Charlie, Fred and George caught the girl before she hit the floor.

It took a couple of minutes to get over the shock but, Hermione agreed to take her godchildren Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo Weasley who were the same age as the quints. Seeing as Hermione is the last of the 'Golden Trio' she was given a lot of money so who was she to reject that losing both her best friends broke her heart…. she didn't have anyone to talk too besides her siblings Jayden and Ariel in her family. George Weasley married to her older sister Ariel, then there's Fred Weasley being a single father to Barry and Anastasia, Charlie Weasley, Luna Malfoy with her husband Draco, then there's Neville Longbottom-Zabini and his husband Blaise Zabini-Longbottom and finally there's Theodore Nott with his wife Pansy Nott 'nee Parkinson with their children along with Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, his brother Grawp and Professor Sprouts who she mostly stayed in touch with.

Kingsley continued to watch Hermione carefully, as he sent a patronus to his assistants, Sally and Maria telling them exactly how much money to transfer, where to transfer to it after he asked Hermione how many credit cards she wanted; she answered 10 credit cards should be enough for her as she's not much of a shopper but, thanks to Ginny, Luna and Pansy being her shopping buddies after shopping one day she started to like shopping a lot but, not like her friends though only when there are sales. Once that was done Kingsley saw that Hermione was now standing up.

"I should get going but, I'm going to be staying in Grimmauld Place until Friday since Tonks and Remus are watching over the children James, Seth, Lily, Evie, Henry, Rose, Daisy, Amelia, Hugo and Teddy of course. I would prefer to leave under a week, so I would be eternally grateful if you can arrange a portkey for me and my family this Friday. I will also inquire for someone to come with me to fix up and look for the house, organizing everything, enrolling me and my children into their school. I will also may need someone to act like my parents—" Hermione drifted off biting her bottom lip nervously with a distant look before she continued to look "But, since my parents are gone my uncle Charlie is the only family I have left besides Jay and Ariel I don't want to offend or disrespect my uncle and my parents memory over this but since my uncle Charlie knows Sirius, Remus and Tonks including Harry's parents James and Lily Potter back in the day I don't think he'll mind… much… since he was also a student in Hogwarts a few years ago I wasn't sure if I told you but, my parents aren't muggles they're purebloods. Although given my age I don't really need a guardian but, I want to keep up the appearances so there's no questions asked. My parents kept their personal life private and kept it in the downlow not wanting to give away much does that make sense?" she explained.

Kingsley slowly nod at this "It does… I know a few purebloods families who kept their lives private, so I know exactly how that feels…" he stopped to realize what she just said but, shook his head as he had a feeling Hermione didn't want to talk about it but, felt curious "What was your original names before. I might recognize the name?"

"Marlstone-Wells," Hermione answers.

Kingsley choked on his coffee "The Marlstone-Wells family but, we were told they were killed and we were never told— "he stopped noticing Hermione's bored look and coughed awkwardly "Right of course. So, who do you have in mind to be your guardians despite how you're in your early-mid 20's and all?" he explained.

Hermione gave a 'hum' sound "Yes your right I don't really need a guardian but, I don't want anyone to be suspicious since I'm planning to attend to a muggle high school as their teacher not a student in disguise none of the students or the staff will know that I'll be their 'big bad boss' since I made plans to reveal myself in the first day and I'm also planning on building a magic school around the property I'll let you ahead of time when and where to set it up though," Hermione drifted off with a distant look which made Kingsley a little worried but, unfortunately his thoughts were cut off "And from what my uncle Charlie told me the town meddles into people's personal lives the last thing I need is explaining my background to those people since I can remember so it hasn't changed much," she scowls "My uncle Charlie doesn't like how people meddle into his private business but, they do respect him being a head chief of police so I don't think anyone would ask questions per say … but, for my guardians Remus and Tonks. I always consider them as my 2nd parents after Sirius so I'm sure they won't mind much. I'll be sure to keep in touch Kingsley at some point this week, so I'll see you then," she explained.

"Of course, of course seems reasonable be sure to let me know if you need help with the plans Hermione," Kingsley nodded at this "So...you said you wanted to leave this week? What day exactly?" he explained.

"This coming Friday, I want to leave early in the morning since it's less crowded in the airport and the paparazzi won't find out where I'm going. I rather keep it discreet as possible," Hermione murmured.

"That won't be a problem" Kingsley began to say suddenly dawned to him looking at the calendar "Hold on this coming Friday— that's in 5 days from now," he then noticed Hermione's raise eyebrow 'obviously Kings' look causing him to tiredly sigh "Right, right, yes I'll have Sally set the port keys ready for you in Friday as planned," he then nodded in agreement writing a note of that "And don't forget to tell Draco and the other's that you're leaving hmm?" he explained.

"Wouldn't dream of it Kings," Hermione answered giving a small smile.

She had been in the same place for too long and that scared her. Ever since the war, Hermione has been diagnosed with PTSD (Posttraumatic Stress Disorder) and became rather jumpy not around her children mind you since they were quite young but, once she took role of taking care of eight children—the quints hers and Harry's children and her goddaughters—Rose, Daisy and Amelia it was a lot to take in but, she wasn't alone in this she had Remus, Tonks, Charlie Weasley, sometimes Jay her big brother with his children, Fred, George Weasley with his wife Ariel who happens to be her sister with their children so yes it's a huge job for everyone.

People could hardly touch her without nearly having their face blown up. Before the final battle Harry had come to Kingsley about Hermione. He had told her that ever since that night in the Malfoy Manor she had been extra jumpy and distant not wanting to reveal what happen that night. It wasn't something that Hermione liked to talk about ever eventually once the war was over—Jay and Ariel were rushed over to St. Mungo's after a floo call from Harry who was worried sick about his wife and wouldn't budge or tell him what happen that it brought Hermione to become very distant towards others. Ariel and Jay are a few people besides her friends to know what happen she'll eventually slowly moved on at least that's what they all thought anyway. After what happen with Ron and Harry… Draco, Luna, Blaise, Neville, Theo, Pansy, Fred, George, Ariel, Jayden, Charlie, Remus and Tonks, Andromeda, their son Teddy and her children were her support system, her rock and someone that she'll find comfort with as it seemed to help her on some days.

Ever since then Kingsley had been trying and trying to find out what happen that night, ever since Harry and Ron told him in whisper low tones being worried for her all the time; Kingsley been trying and trying to find out what happen that night in Malfoy Manor… he didn't understand then one day he asked Hermione, she had stiffened up and said that she didn't want to talk about it. This made Kingsley curious, however he still couldn't find out what happen that night… that was until he bumped into Draco Malfoy who was working as a Healer; he decided to switch jobs from being an Auror to a Healer as he wanted to help save people.

It took a lot of time but, it helped a lot thanks to Harry and Hermione's influence…and asked him during lunch they were having a conversation talking about work and he couldn't help himself by blurting out wondering what happened that night you can say it surprised Draco; he looked around noticing it wasn't a lot of people but, didn't want anyone to be noisy and got Kingsley to follow him into his office at first he didn't want to ruin Hermione's privacy on what happened in Malfoy Manor…but, he couldn't help himself as he felt really guilty that night as well.

"I rather not talk about it especially in public Kingsley…" Draco instantly flinched and had this distant look on his face looking at the window "Why do you want to know anyway. No offense Kingsley I know you're the Minister and everything but, I'm a bit surprised that Potter or Weasley haven't told you about it… " he explained as he was shuffling his papers together.

Kingsley told Draco that Harry or Ron were very discreet and didn't get into details… he felt curious because he really want to know what happen back in Malfoy Manor that would make them flinch or rapidly change the subject not wanting to talk about it especially since they refused to tell him anything especially Hermione since whenever he tried she would instantly stiffen and flinch or rapidly change the subject not wanting to talk about it.

Draco grew quiet as he slowly nod at this as he signaled the Minister to follow him inside his office closing the door behind him and put a silent charm not wanting anyone to find out especially the Golden Trio since they all refused to talk about the war.

"I don't blame them for not putting much details … it's not something that anyone including myself talk about… you have to understand that I'm not the same person I once was or believed in the same beliefs anymore…as a child… you have to believe that," Draco slowly held his breaths sipping a glass of water which Kingsley can tell he changed a lot after the war as he nodded at this listening quietly "Are you sure you want to know Kings it's really bad and horrid it would give you bloody nightmares for days that you can barely sleep or eat because of it?" he explained.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable that you wouldn't have any sleep Draco and put you in the spot when it comes with Hermione, Harry and Ron but, I really need to know what happen…" Kingsley explained worriedly about this.

"Are you sure you want to know like ... everything?" Draco explained.

"Yes only if you're comfortable with this I know it took you awhile to come to terms with it ... to forgive yourself over this," Kingsley explained.

 **~*~End of Chapter Two~*~**

 **So, sorry for taking so long to write this chapter but, I've been busy multitasking on writing each of my stories and this happens to be one of them that I finished. Be sure to let me know what you guys think ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**(a/n: Hi everyone, sorry for pausing this part of the story but, I needed your suggestions of what I should make in this story mostly in the next chapters that I'm continuing to write right now. I know the general direction of where I want to go with it out though… also I was thinking of making Hermione being an *imprint* from one of the pack members (cough*Jacob Black & Seth Clearwater*cough) since there's not a lot of stories between Hermione with three guys?) which would make this story a bit twisted mixed with unknown tales on Hermione's past life. Hermione will be with Harry, Jacob and Seth only because I'm curious on how well it would turn out to be honest)**

 **Here are some questions that I thought would get you guys going and if you want you can let me know your answers.**

 **1) So, who do you think should be dissed in this story? (honestly, I'm thinking of Bella Swan mostly, with Jessica Stanley and Lauren never knew her last name—only being jealous, I'm pretty sure we all know that I don't like Isabella (Bella) since they don't get along very well but, Jessica will apologize while Lauren will be moving away.**

 **2) What are some traits/habits you think that Hermione should pick up (for example: I'm going to make her athletic now through American sports (Soccer, tennis, volleyball, basketball, running tracks and dance to keep her fit and strong) and she'll have 2 elder siblings Jayden and Ariel (Yes, she'll have two siblings)?**

 **3) What do you think Hermione's personality should be like?**

 **4) Do you think she'd make any friends/enemies at her school? If so, who?**

 **5) What do you think of her relationships with the Cullens would be like? Should she be close to them and if so who?**

 **6) What do you think of her relationship with Sam and the pack? (I already thought of Sam, Leah, Jake and Seth being her childhood friends along with Mike Newton which Hermione calls him Mikko as a nickname) as they kept in touch over the years until things get dangerous in Hogwarts thus the letters stopped after the end of her 4th year… in Hogwarts. So, they haven't talked in a long time until they're-met again in Harry and Hermione's wedding then lost in touch being so busy over the years but, they'll be reconnecting once she arrives in Forks. But, if you any suggestions on who she'll be close please don't hesitate to let me know.**

 **7) What should her relationship with Charlie, Bella and the twins Quinn, Alex be like (I thought about making Bella and Hermione hate each other) Bella won't be an only child but, will have siblings-Quinn and Alex being the twins who are 16 years old who stayed with their father Charlie while Bella is 18 years old who stayed with their mother Renee since the divorced. Jay, Ariel and Hermione don't get along with Bella but, are overprotective with their youngest cousins Quinn and Alex (they'll have magic in their veins through their father Charlie who used to be a wizard but, also a shapeshifter (werewolf) from their great, great, great, grandfather who was in the Quileute pack with Jacob's grandfather so Quinn and Alex will be part of the wolf pack with Sam and the others.**

 **The twins Quinn and Alex get along with their cousins Jay, Ariel & Hermione since they were little so they're like best friends but, their relationship with their sister Bella became strained so there's a hate/like relationship between them so the twins are always in Jay, Ariel and Hermione's side instead of their sister; as for Bella she's pure muggle no magic which she inherited from their mother Renee due to being a muggle. However, Quinn and Alex are members in the Quileute wolf pack so Sam and Leah will be showing them the ropes being a werewolf, they also learned about their family heritage of their father's family side being magical and Bella has no knowledge about magic after promising not to tell anyone, the twins Quinn and Alex know about the war that happen in England not in a lot of details but, bits of it through Jay and Ariel their elder cousins as they were living in Forks that time by keeping a look out from death eaters in case they were roamed in America to protect them and protect their other uncle Phil being Charlie's cousin in his father's side but, no one knows about this secret except the family.**

 **Charlie and the twins relationship with Bella is strained due to how she's acting towards them as they were never close and tried to make conversation but, seemed to fail since Bella is too focus on her boyfriend Edward and the Cullens while toying with Jake's feelings and emotions so the twins Quinn and Alex are quite protective with Sam and the pack. Their uncle Charlie and their cousins Quinn and Alex are the only family members besides their parents that know Jay, Ariel and Hermione have magic being wizard and witches and will be protective with his only family left—also Charlie Swan will be adopting children—quints—three boys and two girls? What names should I name for the quints? Should they be muggle non-magical or magical? Or mixed both? Let me know?**

 **8) What should Hermione's relationship be like with the people in the wizarding world? (the only one who survived Fred, George and Charlie Weasley, Remus and Tonks Lupin with their son Teddy Lupin, Andromeda Tonks, Draco Malfoy with his wife Luna Malfoy 'nee Lovegood, Neville Longbottom with his husband Blaise Zabini then there's Theodore Nott with his wife Pansy Nott 'nee Parkinson with their children)**

 **Here's the children of everyone's—Harry and Hermione family of children (James Sirius 'Jamie' (OC), Seth Oliver Cameron (OC), Liliana Luna 'Lily' (OC), Evelynn Sophia Carson 'Evie' & Harrison Jacob Daniel Potter 'Henry' (OC) who are born in August 13, 2007 and will be turning 6 years old, since this story will take between Twilight: New Moon & Eclipse and after Harry Potter: Deathly Hallows Part 2 six years after the war; it will take place before school started in Forks High the year of 2013 Graduates—then there's Jay (Hermione's older brother) & Maliyah Granger children— Logan Matthew, Zander Maxwell Neil 'Zayne', Charles William Jr 'Charlie or CJ' and Sophia Carson Granger 'Sophy' who was named after Mal's little sister Sophia—being quadruplets 'quads' (14 years old—third year in Hogwarts-birthday February 14, 1999) then Jay and Mal gained twins next—two boys Newton Corey 'Newt' & Nelson James Granger 'Nelly (12 years old—1rst year in Hogwarts; birthday April 20, 2001) and finally two girls who are twins but, they happened to be Mal's little sister Sophia twin daughters Ariana Lucy 'Aria' and Hanna Ashley Cartwright-Granger who are 10 years old; their birthdays are in May 20, 2003 but, will attending a different school when they all move to America so Hermione and Jay both have a lot of children because of it—Neville Longbottom, his husband Blaise Zabini with their children who are twins Leonardo Francis 'Leo' and Alice Gemini Longbottom-Zabini 'Allie' who are both 3 years old, their birthday is February 28, 2009 where they both decided to get a surrogate mother Hayley who's 5 ½ months expecting triplets—newborns babies—a girl and two boys—Anastasia Selene Longbottom-Zabini 'Ana' (OC), Vincent Angelo Longbottom-Zabini 'Vinny' (OC) and Alejandro James Lucas Longbottom-Zabini 'Alek' (OC) birthday is January 2, 2013 much to their delight then there's Draco Malfoy who married one of her best friends Luna Lovegood now Luna Malfoy who gained a family of their own Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy the eldest (6 years old-birthday September 1, 2007), then there's the twins who are both boys Lorcan Harrison and Lysander Ronald Malfoy (3 years old-April 12, 2010) and surprisingly Luna's 7 pregnant expecting a baby girl as she wants to name her daughter after her mother—Pandora Selene Jaelynn Malfoy 'Penny' (birthday September 26, 2013-newborn baby girl) then Theodore Nott and his wife Pansy Nott 'nee Parkinson with their children—Olivia Cameron Nott 'Liv' (OC), Maddison Dove Nott 'Maddie (OC) (the twins) (6 years old-birthday September 12, 2007), Veronica Camilla Nott 'Ronnie or Vee' (OC) (3 years old-birthday May 18, 2010) and then surprisingly Pansy 6 ½ pregnant with triplets—all boys Gregory Tyler Nott 'Greg' II (OC), Vincent Blaise Nott 'Vince' II (OC) and Marcus Tristen Nott 'Marc' (OC) being the newborns-birthdays November 12, 2012) Remus John Lupin 'Mooney' & Nymphadora Lupin 'nee Tonks 'Dora' with their eldest son Edward Theodore Remus Lupin 'Teddy' (8 years old-April 10, 2005) and being 6 ½ months pregnant with newborns quadruplets Jacob James Lupin 'Jake or J.J.' (OC), Lilliana Rose Lupin 'Lili' (OC), Sirius Regulus Lupin 'Padfoot' II (OC) and Andromeda Narcissa Jasmine Lupin 'Aubree' II (OC); their birthdays November 12, 2012—two boys and two girls leaving Teddy their older brother quite happy.**

 **Then there's the Weasley family—who survived Charlie Weasley (single bachelor), Fred Weasley with his children Bartholomew Henry Weasley 'Barry' (OC) & Anastasia Selena Rose Weasley 'Anya' (OC) who are both 6 year old (birthday-August 26, 2007), then his twin brother George Weasley, twin brother of Fred got married to his high school sweetheart—Aries Joelle Taylor Weasley 'nee Granger who happens to be Hermione's older sister they have a huge family—Percival Lawrence 'Percy (8 years old-birthday November 28, 2005) the eldest of the children, then Esmeralda Daisy 'Emery' (6 years old-birthday March 20, 2007), Arthur Corey Weasley II (OC)(3 years old-birthday April 10, 2010) then Ariel being pregnant about 7 months along expecting triplets—newborns naming them after George's siblings William Simon 'Billy' II, Ronald Rupert Taylor Jacob II 'Ron or Ronnie' and Ginevra Molly Iris Weasley II 'Ginny or Gin' (their birthday is September 26, 2012) then there's Ron and Susan's children Roselynn Taylor Dove Cameron Weasley 'Rose' (OC), Daisy Jasmine Lynn Weasley 'DJ' (OC), Amelia Susan Marie Weasley 'Nia' (OC) & Hugo Joseph Shane Weasley (OC) (6 years old) who are godchildren, nephews & nieces who are born in August 14, 2007 to Hermione and Harry to the children then their professors who Hermione stayed in contact with Professor McGonagall (Head of Gryffindor's) currently the headmistress of the school but, her niece Caitlin McGonagall will be taking over as the Head of Gryffindor's, Professor Flitwick soon to be retired—Luna Malfoy will be able to take over Ravenclaw (Head of Ravenclaw) and Professor Sprouts soon to be retired (Head of Hufflepuff)—Neville Longbottom-Zabini will be able to taking over for the Hufflepuff and Professor Slughorn soon to be retired—Blaise Zabini-Longbottom will be able to take over in Slytherin (Head of Slytherin) but, since they're going to be living with Hermione in Forks, Washington—they'll be co-workers/co-head Jennifer Chang will be sharing with Luna as co-worker/co-head in Ravenclaw, Jared Palmer will be coworker/co-head in Hufflepuff with Neville and then Autumn 'Ruby' Collins will be coworker/co-head in Slytherin with Blaise they'll be switching each schedules every 2 months so it will be even.**

 **9) What would be a good twist/convolution be? (Hermione will be attending in Forks High as their head principle, teacher and no one will suspect it as she used a different name 'Anastasia Woods' who will portray three roles…. A high school student under disguise, their teacher and the head principle causing a stir for everyone in town so Sam and the pack transferred to Forks High due to their old high school La Push High is under construction so it's going to take a whole year to finish everything extending a few classrooms, adding a few more buildings, extending the Drama Arts department, including the Sports department etc so they had to stay at least a year in Forks High before they head back to their old high school at least for Paul, Quil, Embry, Jake, Seth, Brady and Collin anyway; Sam, Jared and Leah will be teacher's aide/security guards around the school since Forks High also extended their school into a big campus as well with a lot of students the head principal decided to extend the school into a bigger campus that would hold at least 5,000 students total. So, which classes do you think Hermione should elect in and what would she be good at?**

 **10) What should Hermione's talent be? (for example: Hermione loves to sing, dance, play piano, guitar, or maybe painting, drawing, maybe write stories of her adventures with her two best friends Harry and Ron, where she and Harry love story began…got married, with their children, photography to take pictures)**

 **I also added Hermione will be a widow mother, of 9 children quintuplets; she and Harry got married secretly in a small wedding with their friends and family before everything went into chaos in their lives. So, she'll be a mother of quintuplets 'Quints': James Sirius Potter II (Jamie) (OC), Seth Oliver Cameron(OC), Lillian Rose Taylor Potter 'Lily' (OC), Evelynn Sophia Carson Potter 'Evie' (OC) and Harrison Jacob Daniel Potter II 'Henry' (OC) then there's Teddy Lupin, Hermione and Harry are both his godparents; Hermione immediately gained custody over Ron and Susan's children Roselynn Taylor Dove Cameron Weasley 'Rose' (OC), Daisy Jasmine Weasley 'DJ' (OC), Amelia Susan Weasley 'Nia' (OC) & Hugo Joseph Weasley (OC) after losing their parents when they were attacked in St. Mungo's three years ago.**

 **Also, if there's anything you want to put into this story, doesn't matter how random it was let me know and I'll put them into the story. Just put it in the reviews you can just PM me so that way no one can steal or hear your ideas and thus it would be a surprise to him or her when I write it or when it happens! I enjoy writing stories mainly fanfictions where I put in the ideas or things the readers want to happen. So that way, when the scene comes they can be like "OH! Hey that was my idea. How cool is that huh? Lol? I tend to like the stories more where something wants to happen I want to happen will happen. sometimes I tend to find some ideas from other fanfictions stories but, nothing fits on what I wanted well some were but, I don't want to steal their ideas or be offended by that … so hopefully you guys will show some ideas and suggestions on what should happen in the story.**

 **Soooooooooooooooo… sorry again for the interruption but, the rest of the chapter will be starting shortly and hopefully you guys will enjoy the rest of the chapter when I know what to write and all that. Now, here's the rest of the story. Thanks guys! I hope to hear from you soon! Ciao for now dolls!**

 **Chapter Three: Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

Draco looked at the Minister for a long moment and gave a defeated sigh " Alright… I'll tell you but, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone especially Potter and Weasley they'll both murder me but, not as worse than Hermione though… since I respect her privacy and I don't want to lose her trust over this…so … I'll tell you from my view of things on what happened that night okay…" he began to say which left Kingsley to straighten up on his chair who nodded in agreement when he listened to Draco's view after putting the silent charm around his office not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation; it's a good thing that he locked the door behind them "Before the war started ...I was under a lot of pressure...where my father wanted me to be a death eater… and you should also know that the Dark Lord... took over my house…" he explained bitterly.

"Took over your house? What does that mean?" Kingley asked.

"Meaning the dark lord took over my house for over a year…well it's more like a manor but, same difference if I have to guess… Kingsley we were trained by him personally… teaching us how to kill… " Draco steadied his breath sipping his tea to calm himself down causing him to widen his eyes in horror " Yeah I know … he didn't even care if they're innocent or not … he wanted us to kill all sorts of people… mainly muggles… half-bloods… even purebloods who are known as 'blood traitors' who didn't believe the same beliefs as other purebloods were….they also taught people my age … who were becoming death eaters through our parents… how to kill, torture, rape, use the dangerous curses known to man against our enemies, with no emotion, slashed anyone who tried to go against the Dark Lord… I can barely sleep or eat because of that monster…it was a bloody nightmare to tell you the truth," he explained.

Kingsley stared at the boy, not a boy a young man "I heard rumors about that… but, I didn't realize… it was that bad for you Draco," he whispered.

"I don't think anyone realize that even in the dark side…has a heart too even if took them a long time to see that… but, for me…it was… hard… for me to … accept everything that was changing just because I believed in the same beliefs that doesn't mean I don't have a heart...who cares about people I care about my family… my parents despite everything… I was under pressure from my father… it was making my mother sick… I didn't know what to do… I nearly wanted to—" Draco choked in his own tears as he cleared his throat shaking his head "It wouldn't matter anyway… but, I do know that… it completely changed everything for my family we were wrong… about everything at least for me anyway…which is why my family and I change sides in the last minute during the war..." he explained.

Kingsley nodded at this "I remember… from the trail you said that you and your family don't believe in the same beliefs anymore … thanks to Harry, Ron and Hermione … they managed to save you and your family from Azkaban … " he began to say sipping his tea to calm his nerves "I know this brings bad memories for you Draco…but, what exactly happen when you saw Harry, Ron and Hermione at the manor…" he explained.

"I didn't hear much except that some snatchers caught them… " Draco murmured.

"Caught them?"

"Before I say anything else... you have to understand Kingsley I didn't really have a choice… if I went against the Dark Lord… he would've killed my parents… I couldn't risk it no matter how many sceneries I had inside my head," Draco began to say as he had a distant look on his face who looked rather stressed and pale than usual "It's a bloody miracle that Hermione can even forgive me after what she—after what she did to her… even when Harry, Ron and Hermione escaped…I can still hear her screams… echoing all over the house… especially that room… that was our art gallery—the tortures, on how she kept begging saying that she didn't have the sword… she didn't reveal how they got the sword—it didn't sit well with her and kept torturing Mia…with a knife that was poisoned carving 'Mudblood' on her arm… that's how she got it… it took me a long time to forgive myself for that… if I could back in time I would've changed things I would've done anything in my power to save her in a heartbeat… but, I couldn't my mother… she held me back knowing it would've get all of us all killed if I intervened or not… I failed to save her… I was forced to be a death eater from my father … the dark lord threatened to kill my family… I couldn't do it….I knew them immediately when they forced me to identify them but, apparently Harry, Ron and Hermione got caught by snatchers somehow I don't know how but, they did," he explained.

"Who are you talking about Draco?

"My aunt… Bellatrix Lestrange…they asked me to identify them but, I lied I told my aunt I didn't know them but, that was before… "

Kingsley paled at this "Before what Draco…"

"I think we both know what… since my aunt doesn't seem to care who she tortures… especially … muggleborns… we both know that's her favorite thing… torture...her enemies no matter the blood,"

Kingsley held his breath closing his eyes as he sat down in shock "Bloody hell … no wonder she refused to tell me what happen…and in your manor by torturing in front of you of all places?" he explained.

"Now you know why Potter, Weasley and Mia refused to talk about it," Draco pointed out.

"I-I don't know what to say… " Kingsley murmured.

"Yes, well… it's not like we can change it but, it is what it is…" Draco bitterly says.

"Yes, I can see why…" Kingsley began to say in murmure tones then looked up at Draco "But, I have one question though?" he explained.

"Greyback," Draco blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Kingsley asked.

"If your wondering how they got captured… snatchers mainly Greyback and his pack.." Draco bitterly began to say "When Hermione was tortured… Greyback wanted a little snack… he was so close to—" he was cut off by Kingsley.

"Close to what? What did Greyback do?"

"... He was ...about to rape her… "

"But, he didn't right…?"

"No… he didn't … we were interrupted by my house elf of all things … well former house elf went to help save them,"

"Did you manage to ask them where they've been from the past year…because last time I saw them was in Bill and Fleur's wedding…" Kingsley pleaded at this.

Draco held his breath shaking his head "Potter and Weasley refused to tell me at first but, then Mia… she told me … that they were in a mission," he explained.

"A mission what mission?"

"They refused to tell me even Mia couldn't tell me,"

"So you have no idea where they've been from the past year when we were in war,"

"No sorry Kings,"

Kingsley sighed tiredly "It's fine… considering you guys were in different sides of the war that time so I don't blame you…" he explained.

"All I know is that… they were captured…by snatches and ended up somewhere in the headquarters of death eaters" Draco bitterly says with a distant look "I didn't even realize that… Luna… Dean… Ollivander… and the goblin… were inside the dungeon… until … it was too late…" he explained.

"What do you mean I thought it was held at the manor of yours?"

"It was….this was before I realize they got caught… "

"I have no words … but, what do you mean they were caught in fact why don't you start over since it's all over the place?" Kingsley blurted out.

Draco steadied his breath "I wouldn't blame you when they were caught it was in … Malfoy Manor… my house… that I grew up of all places but, apparently my aunt got worried over something because they found a sword inside Hermione's bag… and she got worried over it or something I don't know why..." he was sipping his tea this time before he calmed himself down "Hermione put a spell on Harry to confuse the snatchers but, I immediately recognized them since I was their classmate from the past six years so I did what anyone would do to protect their family I lied… that I didn't recognize him but, that was before my crazy aunt Bellatrix … freaked out about the sword… the Gryffindor sword to be exact—and I guess she snapped or something because she started attacking Greyback and his pack that was when umm she separated Harry and Ron to the dungeon while Hermione—she was with us," he explained.

"Separated… what do you mean they were separated considering you failed to mention that part?" Kingsley paled at this not liking where this was going "Where did they put Hermione?" he explained.

Draco closed his eyes trying to forget that memory "Yeah well … it's still a bit sensitive for me Kings but, she was … in the drawing room … with us… my parents… Greyback and his pack… my aunt… along with myself…they uh separated Harry and Ron from Granger into the dungeon with Luna, Dean, Ollivander and the goblin…" he explained.

Kingsley paled at this "She used the curse on her… the Cruciatus Curse… on Hermione…" he whispered.

"Y-yeah… we watched my aunt… she—she grabbed Hermione, laying her down on the floor… so she won't escape… and she—she… tortured her…" Draco began to say however Kingsley can tell it was beginning to take a toll out of him, by looking away trying to erase that memory in his mind but, it's like he's stuck in the nightmare watching the tortures repeating over and over in his mind "She—she was tortured...for who knows how long… it felt long maybe a couple hours… I can hear her screams… echoing… inside that house… it was hard to sleep… to eat that I barely slept for days…I should've fought back but, I was a bloody coward…but, my mum she held me back… she wouldn't let me get involved… " he explained.

"Draco your far from being a coward you were just a young boy who went through a traumatized experience of the war no one can blame you for that," Kingsley softly explained.

Draco bitterly chuckled "That's not true… Kingsley… I'm not a hero…I could've saved her... " he bitterly explained.

Kingsley grew quiet trying to wrap around the story that Draco told him "No … you're not…" he began to say however, Draco whip-splash staring at him in horror almost like he was betrayed about to argue "You didn't let me finish…I never said you were evil either… no one is perfect Draco… no one can expect you to be perfect people makes mistakes even under these circumstances …I know I'm not perfect… I know things may be rough for you but, no one knows what you kids went through …." he sighed tiredly sitting on his chair "I can't even imagine how hard that was …and you did saved them… you didn't identify them when you were in trail… if you did we probably would've be in peace right now… but, I did heard rumors about the tortures that was held in Malfoy Manor but, I never expected this that you witness the tortures of those innocent people...especially for Hermione I can't even imagine how hard that was … for you… and for Hermione…" he explained.

"Yeah…maybe... it's not something I talk about … and I know I'm not perfect or a hero… but, that doesn't make me evil either… I may've been bullying Hermione and her friends for years but, I would never kill anyone … I don't think I have the guts to do that… and it's just… sucks that we had to go through a traumatized experience of the war… and not move on from that… despite how Hermione and I grew close… we became a family… and yet I still feel guilty that I couldn't help her… it took me a long, long, long time to forgive myself for what my family and I did… especially to her… ever since the war ended… I couldn't sleep well… it's like… I can't even wake up on my own worst nightmare… in a warzone… that you can't wake up...that's how bad it was Kingsley… I could've move…or breathe …" Draco began to say look away as he never forgive himself for that "Somehow after all that they managed to escape…Potter and Weasley I mean they managed to save Grang—Hermione thanks to my old elf Dobby somehow I'm surprised though that she can forgive me after the way I treated her… and her friends at school… and honestly to Salazar I don't deserve her forgiveness I can't… even in our last year in Hogwarts… everyone was against me… and I saw her defended me… I didn't understand it at first but, I did apologize on how sorry I was… for what my aunt did to her... do you know what she told me … it wasn't my fault…that's when I realized after she forgave me her heart is pure gold… and selfless I'm glad she gave me a 2nd chance for us to be friends including my parents… so I'm grateful for her friendship. I owe Hermione a huge dept. because of it… for what Harry… Ron… especially Hermione did they saved my family and I from going to Azkaban despite how we switched sides in the last minute realizing we were wrong…we owe her everything for saving us…." he explained.

Kingsley stared at Draco in silence as he put his hand over Draco shoulder who looked up with a sincere look "I know it did. I'm just glad that the war is over and none of our children didn't have to go through what we went through… it would've been … disastrous but, thank you for telling me… " he began to say with a steady breath "And she's right you know," he explained.

"Who is?" Draco asked.

"Hermione… she's right this wasn't your fault… you had to go through that… you were just a kid … you and everyone else who went through the war are so young …children really… can you even imagine how hard that us adults couldn't even fight back but, the children had to fight in this war… I can't even imagine… it's more worst then the war with Grindelwald… 77 years ago... anyone who went through hell and grew up by not believing over the pureblood prejudice has my respect no one's perfect since everyone makes mistakes even you Draco and I think deep down she knew it wasn't your fault that you were put in that difficult position just like she was when she had to send her family away to protect them… and for that… you have my respect...and I'm so sorry that you had to go through that… I can't even imagine how traumatizing that was even for your age… I'm sorry that you kids had to go through that terrible war like we did when we were your age and don't worry I won't tell a soul or anyone for that matter you can bet on that," he explained.

However, Draco looked back at Kingsley teared up "Th—thank you Kingsley," he choked up in his tears "I really needed that," he explained.

"Of course my boy… if you need anything or need a friend to listen I'm always an owl away?" Kingsley explained.

Draco nodded at this "Y—yeah I would really like that… thank you Kingsley for listening and for not judging me," he explained causing Kingsley to pat him on the back with a silent nod.

Kingsley knew the boy was so broken on what happen that night and held his friend into a hug telling him he wasn't a coward, he was only a boy who had to fight of the horrors of the war and if he knew Hermione which he did… she wouldn't blame him for what happen… and never spoke that subject again, by putting two to two together knowing Bellatrix Lestrange favorite thing to do with muggles was 'torture or kill' and left the subject go by deciding that she will tell him in time if she wanted too. He wouldn't judge her or anything as he was looking back at her shifty eyes, he smiled slightly.

"I will floo you or send you an owl to confirm everything. I'll see you later Hermione," Kingsley kindly replied after snapping out his thoughts from the flashback with his talk with Draco.

"Bye Kingsley, have a nice day," Hermione murmured about to leave but, was stopped by Kingsley.

"Hermione?" Kingsley asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes?" Hermione turned to her friend grabbing her bag "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No there's nothing wrong," Kingsley shook his head remembering something "I remember there's a carnival coming up this week that you mentioned the other day I realize it would be awhile until we see each other so I was hoping you want to join me and the kids it can be our last day together before you leave England what do you think?" he explained.

Hermione gave a small smile "I was actually just about to invite you and the boys to come join us since we're leaving around midnight in Friday. What time should we meet up?" she explained.

"How about 12 noon since we'll have plenty of time to catch up and everything?" Kingsley offered.

"Sounds like a plan and thank you Kingsley I appreciate everything that you did for me you're like a second father to me so I'll see you in Thursday at the carnival with the boys," Hermione murmured.

"See you in Thursday Hermione with the whole gang and I feel the same way since you're family to me just like the children are" Kingsley began to say giving Hermione a smile in return, as she left and disappeared, he sat down on his seat with a sigh making another note to buy muggle clothes for himself and the boys since they need a new outfit "Sally?" he called out for his 2nd secretary from the speaker.

"Yes, Mister Shacklebolt, sir?" his secretary Sally asked.

"Will you fetch me a couple of port keys for Hermione as she requested for Friday please," Kingsley asked.

"Of course, Minster Shacklebolt sir," his secretary Sally replied.

"Thank you Sally," Kingsley told her.

Hermione Potter headed back to Grimmauld Place where Remus and Tonks greeted with her a hug from her children James, Seth, Lily, Evie, Henry, Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo who ran to their mother due to being a big family.

"Momma!? Auntie Minnie!" James, Seth, Henry, Lily, Evie, Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo exclaimed squealing over to their mother as she returned the gesture by holding them close giving them hugs and kisses.

Hermione beamed hugging her babies closely being five years old since their birthday is coming up a few weeks she's planning a big surprise party for her kids "Hello, my lovelies were you good with your grandpa Remus and nana Tonks?" she murmured holding her babies closely.

"Yesh," Henry mumbled nuzzling his mother softly.

James, Seth and Henry are a mini version of their father Harry especially since the children have Harry's emerald green eyes while their daughters Lily and Evie are the mini version of Hermione except their hair and eyes are the same as the boys. James and the quints are a mixture version of their parents Harry and Hermione being intelligent, getting into mischief and have a heart of gold then there's the children of Ron and Susan's—Rose, Daisy, and Amelia are the mini version of Susan while Hugo are a mini version of Ron with the Weasley temper and their red hair.

The only thing that the children have in common was their eyes and hair through the Weasley's side of the family. Hermione felt her heart clutch in pain wishing her husband Harry, their best friend Ron and his wife Susan with the rest of their friends who pass away from the war and who died 3 ½ years ago watching their children go to school to Hogwarts like they're supposed too but, sometimes things don't go as planned which was why she thought moving to America would give them a fresh start especially for Hermione.

"Oomph you're getting so big my babies," Hermione scolded playfully causing the children to giggle at this "How are you getting so big" she holding her children close.

"We're big boys and big girl's mama," James and the siblings exclaimed causing Hermione to chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose you're growing up so fast," Hermione murmured kissing her babies as they started to giggle showering them kisses "And then you're going to leave me on my lonesome," she explained pouting.

"No we won't leave you because we love you and take care of you when you get old," Rose murmured.

"Old, am I?" Hermione gave a fake gasp running after the kids causing them to squeal "You think I'm getting old little Rosie," she grabbed her goddaughter Rosie who squealed giving her kisses and hugs "Now that's just plain rude do you really think I'm old to give you tickles from the tickle monster huh, huh, huh, huh," she continuously tickled Rosie causing her to squeal laughing happily "Tell me I'm not old, tell me, tell me little Rosie, tell me I'm not old," she explained hiding her smirk.

Rosie giggled "No, no, no, no your old mama," she explained.

Hermione fake a gasp "I'm old… oh my heart is broken," she playfully sat down on the couch causing James and the kids to widen in horror "Oh my poor heart is broken quick heal my heart Jamie Jam," she cried out playfully.

James, her eldest son ran to his mum thinking she's hurt "I'm sorry," he pouts kissed her heart "There now your heart is heal mama," he cried out.

"Thank you Jamie Jam at least I still have someone who doesn't think I'm old Rosie?" Hermione explained.

"I'm sorry mama Minnie I don't think you're old anymore," Rosie pouts thinking she really broke her heart despite how she's playing around "Don't die," she whimpered.

Hermione soften her eyes "Oh Rosie I was only playing around I'm not leaving you guys okay," she began to say causing Rosie to sniff as she kisses her cheek "I'm not going anywhere babes," she murmured.

Rosie sniffed "You promise,"

"I promise I didn't mean to scare you babez," Hermione kissed her baby girl Rosie cheek but, rapidly changing the subject "So what games do you want to play?" she murmured.

"It's okay mama Minnie and we want to play dragon game so that way you can still have more babies mama," Daisy spoke up.

"Good and what do you mean more babies, you want another brother or sister little Daisy," Hermione gaped at her daughter causing Daisy and the kids to giggle "More babies is that what you want. How about I'll give you a tickle monster instead," she tickled causing the kids to giggle laughter echoed inside the living room "Is that what you want huh Daisy huh, huh, huh, you want another tickle from the tickle monster," she explained.

"No, no, no, no," Daisy shakes her head causing her to giggle "No tickle monster momma, no tickle monster," she giggled causing Hermione to make noises on James and the kids tummy making them squeal happily "I'll be good," she cried out happily.

"I don't know I don't think anyone can hear you?" Hermione playfully cried out tickling her goddaughter Daisy causing her to squeal "Tell me what you want Daisy?" she explained.

"No, no, no, no, no, you're getting another baby momma Minnie more babies," Daisy cried out with a squeal.

"Oh is that what you think? You want another tickle monster," Hermione hiding her smirk giving her a little tickle causing Daisy to squeal "Tell me,"

"No, no, no, no, no, I'll be good mama I promise," Daisy squealed trying not to get tickled causing Hermione's lips to twitch in amusement.

"That's what I thought hmm," Hermione huffed playfully "And I also think we're good with nine children honestly me having more children are you guys mental? On my way home I bought coloring books why don't you guys color huh while I talk to nana Tonks and papa Remus hmm" she began to say causing James and the kids to giggle furiously while she taps on Daisy's nose causing her to giggle as they started to color with brand new crayons then noticed Remus and Tonks joining them inside the living room smiling fondly at the scene seeing the children chatting away next to their mother making drawings and coloring their color books noticing that the house of Number 12 Grimmauld Place is nearly empty most of the furniture were gone "So how were they? I hope they didn't give you guys any trouble especially the boys since I know they inherited their mischief from their father," she explained.

Tonks sighed happily rubbing her belly "Honestly Mia they were perfect angels, we had tons of fun today we made cookies, cupcakes that we ended up having a cookie dough fight so they're not much trouble luv," she assured Hermione who slowly nod at this then raise her eyebrow seeing her son Teddy gathering something to eat "However, with Teddy I would say not much as he's a bit troublemaker I wonder where he inherited being the troublemaker from hmm?" she explained playfully accused Remus who chuckled under his breath.

"I have no idea what you're talking about since I was a good quiet child when I was his age, from what Andie told me you weren't so perfect either, so he must've got that from you luv," Remus smirked causing Tonks to pout causing Hermione to giggle at this "Apparently it's a Black family trait being mischievous and all," he explained.

"Oh you," Tonks swatted her husband on the shoulder playfully "Whatever you say dear," she smirked patting Remus on the cheek as she wobbled her watch to the kitchen as she's pregnant 6 ½ months with quadruplets. They both decided on who to name on their children after their friends but, wanted to wait until the children were born as a surprise for everyone at the baby shower.

Teddy, however happened to enter the living room eating his last piece of his sandwich and greeted his godmother "Auntie Minnie," he squealed being the eldest of the bunch happily giving her the best hugs as Hermione made an 'oomph' while holding James, Seth, Lily, Evie, Henry, Rose, Daisy, Amelia, and Hugo in tow following not far behind.

"Teddy bear," Hermione soften her eyes "I was wondering when you were going to turn up and here you are," she whispered.

"I miss you auntie Minnie where were you all day?" Teddy asked.

"I had some work that I had to do luv, I'm sorry that we couldn't hung out that much Teddy bear," Hermione murmured.

"That's okay I had some fun with my cousins playing the dragon game with papa and mama but, they weren't being good not like you did," Teddy whispered which Remus lips twitched in amuse.

"Oh really? What's the difference between me and your parents Teddy bear?" Hermione asked.

"They didn't get into characters like you do mama and you're always do the best dragon expression," Hugo murmured nuzzling her adopted mum/godmother "I miss you mama,"

"I have miss you too Hugo boo and I'm sorry for taking so long luv I was just a bit busy like I told Teddy here how's my favorite lovelies doing huh?" Hermione sighed setting down Hugo onto her lap while Teddy sat next to his godmother while the children sat down around Hermione "I have miss you my babies," she beamed showering him with kisses causing Hugo to squeal while Teddy and the kids tumbled over Hermione showering her kisses back that left the girl laughing; Remus and Tonks smiled at this and took a picture to add in their scrapbook.

"I'm good and I miss you too auntie Minnie," Teddy beamed at this being the eldest of the clan besides his extended cousins "We were playing the dragon game against my parents all afternoon," he explained.

"Oh, really and who won?" Hermione playfully asked.

"We did," James puffed his small chest causing Hermione to look amuse while Remus ruffled the boy's hair "We killed the dragon mama," he exclaimed.

"Oh, really you must've been really strong to kill two dragons huh baby boy?" Hermione asked almost to amuse by this.

"Yeah and we killed two more dragons 10x times mama Minnie it was so fun, and we use our secret weapon," Amelia exclaimed happily telling her adopted momma Hermione what happen in their favorite game as a child against their grandparents.

"Oh, really and what's this secret weapon DJ?" Hermione asked.

"If we told you it wouldn't be a secret," Lily giggled causing the adults to laugh out loud "You're so silly momma," she explained.

"Oh, my mistake little one," Hermione dramatically says causing the kids to giggle "We couldn't forget that, and it sounds like you have so much fun loves I wish I could've play with you guys but, instead I had to do adult work being busy all day today. Why don't you guys head to the playroom while I talk to your grandparents and I'll let you know when dinner is ready okay lovelies" she explained.

"Okay," Teddy nodded at this as he grabbed his cousins "Come on guys let's play hide and seek," he declared as his cousins nodded in agreement running to the playhouse.

"No running in the house and be good loves," Hermione called after them.

"We'll be good aunt Minnie," Teddy and the kids answered as Hermione shook her heads knowing the children. Once they were inside one of the elves—Pinky one of the Potter's elves the nanny elf watched over them not wanting them to be by themselves.

"So how are you darling?" Tonks asked softly knowing Hermione's situation "I mean how are you really?"

Hermione shrugged "I'm not going to lie it was… hard to sell the place since I grew up there as a child… and now that it's ready to sell… it brings out old memories when my family and I used to do as children… but, I'll be alright… I just came back from the Ministry talking to Kingsley and told him that our plans have changed slightly early than expected. I was going to leave next week but, the press is getting restless and sucking out the energy out of me… I can't stay here another minute… so I told Kingsley we're leaving this Friday instead of next week," she explained.

Remus nodded at this knowing the situation well "We figured as much since we just got a message from Kingsley telling us the situation since we told him that we knew about the move and packed most of our things ready to go we just need to pack the rest of the furniture and we should be done by Wednesday in the latest," he explained.

"Yes, I figured that much seeing the furniture is nearly empty and gone," Hermione drifted off looking around the house "I also told Kingsley that I'll be moving to America where my uncle Charlie and estrange cousin lives… it's a small town called Forks, Washington," she explained.

"Oh really? And how did that go? I hope you're not planning on going off by yourself with nine children by yourself Hermione it's a lot of work?" Tonks explained hoping the plan didn't change since she and Remus talked about moving away from England as well to much memories of the war.

Hermione made a 'hum' sound "No of course not the plan is still in motion and you know Kingsley he doesn't want me to go alone since I'm bringing my children with me so he suggested that Charlie along with my big brother Jay, Fred, George and Ariel along with their children should come along with us which I explained to him that I wasn't going by myself due to how huge our family is—" she then looking down at her children Jamie, Seth, Henry, Lily and Evie along with Teddy, Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo who were playing with their toys then turned to Remus and Tonks who were chatting away while coloring their color book "I know my uncle Charlie is very close with you guys so I was wondering if you'd be my guardians as my parents so there's no suspicions around town," she explained.

"We would love that Mia," Remus explained.

 **~*~End of Chapter Three~*~**

 **I'm finally done with this chapter, I'm so sorry for taking so long but, I figured since I owe you guys three new chapters all updated! And I have a bit of time since I'm currently away in vacation for a week so hopefully you'll enjoy this. Don't worry I haven't forgotten this story just been busy with work and school. Don't forget to read and review ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Ariel's Distress News**

"Besides Remus and I talked about it multiple of times considering we're coming with you. You're not going alone remember," Tonks explained.

"True," Hermione murmured.

"Are you sure you guys want to come with me?" Hermione explained.

"We're positive Mia," Remus assured her giving her a hand squeeze "In fact Tonks and I were talking about the move more than once that we wanted to help your uncle Charlie out in the police force I think that's what you said he was working right?" he stated at this causing Hermione to nod at this "We were thinking of helping him out so it won't be suspicious because of the press is being quite the hassle these days and we were thinking of bringing Andie with us not wanting to leave her behind," he explained.

"Sounds brilliant papa Remus I bet he would've appreciate the help knowing how they need all the help they can get and I didn't want to leave Andie behind by herself either knowing the death eaters…" Hermione began biting her bottom lip "Although… are you sure Andie wants to come with us since she and Narcissa made up as a family again?" she explained.

Tonks patted Hermione the hand assuring her "Yes, I'm positive mum said it would give us a fresh start and we told my mum that aunt Narcissa and uncle Lucius can accompany us to visit since I know Draco and Luna would want their children to visit their grandparents whenever they could since their also moving in with us once we fix up the place. Did you manage to find a place to fit all of us to live by any chance?" she explained

"That's good to know I'm glad everything worked out for us..." Hermione drifted off with a 'hum' sound "And yes I did. It's in the La Push reservation called the 'Black Pearl' have you heard of it papa Remus?" she explained.

"The 'Black Pearl' eh … hmm the name sounds familiar but, I can't remember where I heard it from… where's the location of this manor again?" Remus explained.

"It's in a small reservation of La Push, it's in a small town in America called Forks, Washington it's where my uncle Charlie with my cousins Quinn and Alex live apparently it's a huge property from one of the goblins Ragnok he got all the documents ready for me this morning as we were discussing about the properties and gave me the keys. It's in the Black's side of the family that I wanted to live in—the one that Sirius used to use when he was in hiding apparently he fixed it up a bit … but, it might a bit dusty though but, I can't be sure since I never been there before so I have to check it out once I see the place," Hermione explained.

"Oh really?" Remus looked surprised at this "Padfoot has a house in the reservation of La Push that's in Forks that must've where I heard it from since it's sounds very familiar?" he began to say causing Hermione to nod at this passing them the pictures where Sirius was with his cousin Billy Black and her uncle Charlie "Is that Charlie and who are they?" he explained.

"Yeah that's my uncle Charlie with my youngest cousins Quinn and Alexa they're twins who are Isabella's youngest siblings they were part of the wedding party in my family's side of the family who are the only ones who know about us having magic," Hermione began to say showing who's who from the wedding photo "You guys met them before at the wedding remember apparently Sirius and my godfather uncle Billy are cousins papa Remus," she explained.

"No wonder he looks familiar so that's your youngest cousins huh? Who's Quinn and Alex again?" Remus explained.

"Quinn is the boy and Alexa is the girl they're both twins and they look like my uncle Charlie and I guess Isabella is like a mini version of their mother Renee…" Hermione sighed tiredly "Jay, Ariel and I are quite close with the twins and always had a close relationship with each other not so much with Isabella though," she explained.

"Really how come?" Tonks asked.

"We just never got along but, the twins they're like a mini version of my uncle Charlie when he was their age," Hermione began to say showing the pictures of youngest cousins Quinn and Alex being twins "Alexa's real name is Alexandra but, most people call her Alex but, Jay, Ariel and I have nicknames for her. I call her Alexa, Ariel calls her bubbles then Jay calls her poppet all sorts of nicknames we been calling her that since she was born so she's used to it," she explained.

Remus gawked hearing the news then looked at the pictures "Really huh…I assumed that Padfoot must've kept in touch with your godfather Billy being his cousin … and lost contact after … he … passed away…" he explained.

Hermione nodded at this "Yes… my uncle Billy doesn't know that Sirius pass away… yet… unless Ariel and Jay told him about it then I haven't heard about it yet…" she murmured.

Remus slowly nod at this sadden over his best friend lost which Tonks gave a hug to her husband "I figured he would be. He always been protective with his family especially his little brother Regulus although I think they must've drifted apart once they reached school in Hogwarts," he sighed at this "I think deep down his brother Regulus might've felt the same way as they used to be rather close growing up before the whole thing… went down," he explained.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Remus sighed at this tiredly "From what Prongs told me he said that when Sirius started Hogwarts with myself… Prongs… and … Wormtail…" he growled at the last bit which Tonks kissed her husband on the shoulder to keep him calm "He was the first one in the Black family who was sorted in a different house besides Slytherin… he's the only family member to be in Gryffindor… he got into a huge argument with his parents about the whole thing mostly his mother… Padfoot may of not say much but, I knew he was heartbroken …" he explained.

"I remember Sirius told me about his brother not in many details but, he told me that they used to be close until their parents wanted them to be death eaters but, Sirius refused which cause a lot of problems in his family," Hermione explained.

"Yes, I remember James told me this his parents expected Sirius to follow their footsteps it was one of the biggest problems they ever had … until Sirius was 16 years old he ran away and lived with the Potters who treated him like family and I think … deep down… everyone expects to be in Slytherin and I guess along the way he just… didn't care anymore… Pongs didn't really say much but, I knew it cause a lot of tension within the family back then," Remus explained.

"That sounds awful… I'm glad that the Potter's treated Sirius like family they're not like any other purebloods are they?" Hermione explained.

"No they're not the Potter's family are against the purebloods beliefs as they're not death eaters or into the dark arts it's against what they believe in and they always been friends with muggles, half-bloods and purebloods who are friendly and all that. I remember Prongs parents quite well they always welcomed me in their home every summer. It was one of the best summers in my young life who treated me like family besides my family of course," Remus pointed out.

"I wish I could've meet them or Harry did … but, from what he told me he said the none of his family in his dad's side survived… " Hermione murmured.

"Yes, that's true… Remus began to say with a slowly nod "I learned they gotten ill from dragon pox I was very heartbroken … when Prongs told me that his parents pass away it brought Lily close with James since her parents got killed that same year… her sister Petunia blamed Lily because of it...they had … a big argument during the funeral," he explained.

"Really? What happen to them?" Hermione asked.

"From what Lily told me the death eaters killed her parents… which Petunia blamed her for their deaths… they never spoken since then," Remus murmured.

Hermione frowned at this "And somehow … from all of that… Albus still left Harry under Petunia and their care… treating him horrid… it's a bloody miracle Harry survived when he did… if I knew … beforehand… I would've grabbed Harry and we would've … my parents would've be more than happy to be the guardians of Harry," she murmured.

"I know sweetie I know… and as for for the Black family their into dark arts … they expected Sirius to believe in the same beliefs as them but, he refused it's one of the reasons why Sirius didn't want to go back home but, didn't had a choice … in that matter…being the Head of the Black family," Remus explained.

"I agree with him the Black's families were… huge supporters of Vol—" Tonks stopped mid-sentence clearing her throat rubbing her stomach not wanting to make an uneasy feeling over her babies leaning her head against her husband Rumus shoulder who gave her a comfort hug "You-know-who supporters… I don't think either of them knew that he was a half-blood must've thought he was… a pureblood," she scowled "Their idiots and if my parents knew where Harry was staying with his relatives in muggle London we would be more than happy to raise him in our family too," she explained.

Hermione gave a 'hmm' sound "I don't think they even realized he was only a prejudice half-blood and either we did help Harry or not he would've at least be happy instead of being miserable at his awful relatives at least he had a good life … and gained a family of his own … I'm just glad we didn't invite his awful relatives it would've been awful but, I'm glad that Sirius left when he did… despite the circumstances I wish I couldn't help him with the trial so if anything in some ways Sirius did help Harry … he would have gained full custody over Harry either he did or not … speaking of plans... " she murmured scanning around once more "Kretcher," she called over herself through her husband Harry.

A silent 'pop' revealing Kreacher to appear to the living room "Yes, mistress" he bowed over his mistress "What can Kreacher do for you?" he asked.

Hermione paused for a moment "Hello Kretcher, do you remember how I told you that we were going to move away to America where my uncle Charlie lives in a muggle small town called Forks, Washington there's a manor there that Sirius used to live in we're going to be living there not far from the beach," she explained.

"I remember Mistress telling us this a few days ago," Kreacher answered.

Hermione sighed "Yes, well since you're my house elf through my husband Harry I was wondering if you and the other house elves would want to live with us since we're going to be leaving this Friday instead of next week in Wednesday… " she began to say pausing for a moment "I know it's a kind of last minute for you Kreacher but, the reporters are being quite restless and I would hate for you guys to get hurt because of it," she sighed tiredly "And honestly as much as I want to live here… in England … I don't think I can live here another minute… the house is already sold and being one of the headquarters for the Order…under the Ministry and … I was wondering if you and the other house elves packed everything for your stuff Kreacher and will you tell Winky, Dobby, Gunn with the rest of the house elves to pack their stuff as well since we're going to be leaving early in the morning," she explained.

Kreacher bowed at this "Yes Mistress, we understand and Kreacher doesn't have a lot of things but, thanks to Master Harry he gave me Master Regulus things in his room to honor his memory and we managed to find master Regulus frame so if we can find his memories we can talk to him along with the others," he was teared up missing his old master who was his best friend after Hermione healed him without any cuts or bruises on him, as if he's a brand new elf only except a bit younger "And I'll be sure to tell Winky, Dobby, and Gunn to pack everything mistress around the manor," he bowed over his mistress after his master Harry practically told him to protect his wife and his family no matter what it was his promise to his master and he prepared to keep that promise "And we all decided to accompany with you mistress since master Harry told Kreacher and the house elves to accompany you and the children no matter what the cost no matter how much you argue, fight over it by being stubborn he wants us to go with you, by protecting you and the family it was his last wish mistress," he answered.

"He did what?" Hermione gawked at the elf who nodded at this "When was this? And I'm sure if we can find Regulus memories…along with the others as well.. you'll be able to talk to him as much as you want Kreacher I'll make sure of it," she explained.

"A few nights ago, before... master Harry got killed and thank you for helping me find the frame of my old master you've been awfully kind to me since we first met so thank you mistress Potter," Kreacher answered.

Hermione sighed pinching her nose "So that was why he—" she sighed tiredly knowing her husband Harry being overprotective with their family "Of course he did...he must've planned this without my knowledge...I can't believe he'd—" she stopped mid-sentence realizing that it dawned to her that she was working in St. Mungo's at the time deep down she couldn't argue with her husband Harry and muttered under her breath in French "I should've known… the secret meetings in his office, the secret glances, the secret plans he made not wanting me to worry… he should know that by now that I'm going to worry no matter what he thinks oooh he's so lucky he's dead or else I would've hex his bloody arse," she huffed pacing back and forth muttered under her breath while Kreacher watched his mistress quite confuse but, also a little amuse then turned to see Remus and Tonks to stare at Hermione gawking not noticing their expressions and sighed tiredly "Honestly Harry… you and your …hero complex willing to save people nonsense is starting to really irritate me I swear to Merlin it is… no matter how many secrets he keeps from me he should know I always ends up finding out anyway …well…I don't really have a choice do I since it's already done it's not like I can do anything… and I wasn't planning on leaving you guys behind anyway knowing the death eaters would've attacked this manor first thing but, I want you guys to be very discreet when we have visitors. I'm happy to help Kreacher whatever you and the house elves need and I'll be sure to give you guys a room so you can settle inside the manor once we fix it up alright," she explained.

Kreacher bowed "Yes mistress, I'll be sure to let the house elves knowing we appreciate everything you did for us," he murmured.

"Of course Kreacher you're family either you guys agree with me or not now go do that now since we have so much to do in so little time I want to get everything packed… maybe sell some of the books that … aren't visible towards the children especially the Dark Arts books," Hermione began to say as Kreacher nodded at this as he agreed to that notion "Maybe I can put the books that are dangerous away… inside the trunks and put it in the vaults before we leave England," she paused for a moment "And one more thing Kreacher make sure one of the house elves watch over Teddy and the children please," she explained nicely.

"The house nanny elf Gigi is watching over little Teddy and the children mistress," Kreacher bowed to his mistress.

"Perfect that would be all Kreacher thank you," Hermione sighed at this while Kreacher bowed and apparate away with a silent 'pop' heading to tell the other house elves to continue packing everything around the house and separate the dark arts books inside the trunk so she can put it in the Black vaults at least the ones that she barely uses and laid down on the couch returning to her conversation with Remus and Tonks "Sweet Godric what a day…" she sighed tiredly over this "I didn't realize packing the manor would be this much work," she murmured.

Remus grew quiet "I agree Hermione I'm pretty sure you would've done everything in your power to help Sirius when you did you can't help everyone you know… you did what you could," he squeezed her hand which she returned giving sad smile "And I can imagine the paparazzi following your every move but, what exactly got your so tired today Mia?" he explained.

"I know…" Hermione bowed her head sadly "I just wish I could've help him more than Harry would've have to live with those awful relatives of his," she sighed at this with a scowl "Oh, don't even get started with the paparazzi … I had so much to do today first I went to my parent's house as it's ready to sell, then went to visit Kingsley in the Ministry telling him that we're leaving in Friday about moving to America to live near my uncle Charlie and my cousins Quinn and Alexa I'm so excited to see them again since I'm leaving a week early than planned. I just wanted to let Kingsley know about the plan that's why…." she began to say sighing tiredly sipping her peppermint tea which seems to calm her nerves "It took awhile for Kings to let me go by myself but, you know how he is very protective with me and the kids so he's preparing our arrangements for the port keys as we speak for Friday so we can leave whenever, I already talked to Ariel about it and she agreed to come with us along with George and the kids, Fred, and Charlie Weasley along with the kids," she paused for a moment rubbing the knots from her neck then turned to Remus and Tonks "It didn't help that the press was following my every move but, I managed to get away from the bank," she explained.

"That must've been annoying for them to follow you all day," Remus explained shaking his head knowing the paparazzi following Hermione's every move.

"I can tell you're very close with your cousins huh Mia?" Tonks asked.

"Oh yes, Jay, Ariel and I always been overprotective with the twins Quinn and Alexa we're very close practically best friends really," Hermione explained.

"We can tell since you always talked about the twins Quinn and Alexa since you told us that you wanted to move to America and what did the paparazzi do this time. Don't tell me they followed you all day today," Remus explained.

"We really are and I can't wait to see the since it's been so long since I last saw my cousins especially the twins and ohhhh that's not even the worst part—just when I thought I got away from the press somehow Rita Skeeter got into the mix asking bizarre questions that only a few of us would know about my relationship with Harry stating that we've been dating since the beginning of 4th year," Hermione snorted "I wasn't going to lie we started seeing each other after the Yule Ball when I was asked to be Viktor's date at the dance but, we were dating for a few weeks not wanting anyone to know but, I broke up with Viktor which our breakup was mutual and stayed friends since then but, neither of us wanted anyone to find out mixing the story stating that I was a harlot whore spreading my legs for Quidditch players which was completely barbaric," she began to say as her eyes glowered in anger, as her eyes fire in her eyes that the manor started to shake but, Remus put his arm on her shoulder to calm her down which helped a lot since the manor stopped shaking "Sorry about that I just… can't stand that woman," she scowled causing Remus and Tonks to wave it off as they both felt the same way towards the reporter "And well you know me papa Remus I was so close to hex the bloody bug but, got held back from Anthony and Dennis who just happened to be there at the Ministry to calm me down afterwards, it took nearly an hour to look for a good property but, apparently Sirius has a manor in a small town called Forks in America, it's a nice property and pretty private. I remember Sirius telling me and Harry about the place as he fixed it up nice with bright colors well light colors really; he was planning on take us for a vacation but, I didn't realize at the time that it was in the same home town, my birth place as a child. It would've explain so much how it reminded him of England you know after he ran away from home," she explained with a deep sigh knowing Sirius and his unknown secrets.

"Bloody hell that's horrible, I remember Ariel told me about the reports during your 4th year I never did believe her stories they're all lies especially since that woman can't take a bloody hint," Tonks scowled then soften her eyes at this to calm down the girl "And we can't wait to see your hometown Mia you always talked about it whenever we chat and what's there to do in Forks anyway? I know your uncle Charlie and your cousins lives there but, from what Ariel told me that you guys have godparents who live there in the reservation called LaPush right the ones that came to the wedding right? And I didn't even know that Sirius was staying there or that there's a property in America he must've stayed there when he was on the run… when everyone in the Wizarding World thought he betrayed the Potter's when it wasn't really him it was …Peter Pettigrew who betrayed the Potter's… I should've known that Sirius wouldn't betray James and Lily since they're practically family to one another," she explained.

"Yes, that's right you met my godparents Billy Black, Harry and Sue Clearwater with their children at the wedding and live in LaPush which is perfect since I didn't want to live in the town of Forks anyway because of the gossip down there… the reservation in La Push is more private to tell you the truth. Yes, I believe he stayed there when he was on the run hiding—I still have the letters in my bag we wrote each other during 4th year although I was a bit worried about him but, he told me he was fine, told me he was staying with his cousin I didn't realized it was my godfather uncle Billy," Hermione explained.

"It's a mysterious thing when it comes with family-you think you know a person and then bam it changes in the last minute I suppose you can say," Remus began to say rubbing his chin deep in thought "And I heard about the 'Black Pearl' and then somehow we went off topic about it just a few minutes ago," he explained.

"We were," Hermione murmured.

"Have you ever been there before? The manor I mean?" Remus asked.

"No this is the first that I heard about it and it's in my home town no less?" Hermione sighed at this "It must've been really hidden then I thought or else I would've lived there after the war… Harry and I were talking about it… live in a quiet town and all," she explained.

"And you still could we just extended us moving ahead of time then usual that's all," Tonks pointed out.

"Yes, I suppose your right when I called my uncle Charlie to confirm the place apparently my uncle Billy knows where it is since he's the only person who can see the manor since it's protected with powerful wards I wasn't sure if you knew about it papa Remus it would've explain so much … when Sirius was on the run that time," Hermione explained.

"Yeah I remember we exchange owls whenever we had time Padfoot told me he was safe and heard about the place but, we were separated that time … Albus wanted me to gather recruits on some of the werewolves… back in the day…" Remus began to say causing both his wife Tonks and Hermione eyes to glower in anger as Albus Dumbledore when they learned what he did by meddling and ruined Harry's life because of it let's just say Hermione never forgave their headmaster for that "Err… sorry but, since Padfoot is no longer with us …. we can get Kreacher and the other elves to fix it up the manor before we get, there right?" he explained.

"Yes, I remember and don't worry about it papa Remus... Kreacher should be gathering the house elves to fix everything up before we arrive and I'm just glad that we're done packing with our stuff so we can leave and I should let Luna and the others the heads up too," Hermione explained.

"Wow after everything it does sounds like you had a very eventful day and yes we're almost done with the packing Mia," Tonks sighed tiredly "Well mostly Remus and my mum did the packing while I stayed in bed rest doctor's orders," she pouted "Just three more months till the quadruplets are born and I can finally eat what I want to eat," she explained.

Remus slowly nodded at this "I'm sure it will work out everything Mia despite everything I should've known deep, deep down that Padfoot wouldn't betray Prongs and Lily...only to find out it was Wormtail… you think you know a person … only to be betrayed…one of your best friends since your school days..." he sighed causing his wife Tonks to comfort her husband into a hug softly turning to Tonks "You heard what the doctors said luv you're officially in bedrest so you can't be moving much carrying quadruplets 'quad's' that's four children," as he kissed his wife Tonks on the forehead, she continued to pout "And as for the packing Andie and I are already half way done so there's not much to pack except the library, the playroom with the kids, the kitchen, bedrooms down in the bottom floor and the rest of our stuff is inside our luggage ready to go," he explained.

Hermione nodded at this "Yeah I know … and I'm glad to hear that papa Remus," she murmured scanning around "Despite everything it did had good memories here with Sirius… playing around with Harry as if nothing's changed between them… and as much as I want to stay here… it just reminds me … when we were children... and it's time for us to move on by starting fresh away from the memories of the war," she explained.

"Absolutely," Remus grinned "And it would be good to make a fresh start, in a new city away from England no doubt" he explained.

"True…" Tonks murmured looking around at Number 12 Grimmauld Place that used to be one of the Headquarters for the Order "How much more did you need to pack Mia?" she explained.

"I already got the children stuff all packed along with their parents Ron and Susan it's a good thing I took a lot of pictures of us as kids so I can tell the children all about them if they asked, along with mine and … Harry's…along with Ron's, Susan's and the rest of the Weasley's all in my bag" Hermione began to say causing Remus and Tonks quiet knowing how sensitive the subject was for her "I just need to pack the bottom floor and I should be done by tomorrow at most before we leave early in Friday," she explained.

Remus nodded at this "Perfect, what time is our flight, and did you tell your sister and brother about the arrangements yet because I know how worried you are when we heard what happened to Mal I can't even imagine how Jay's feeling… after what happen to Mal and Sophy," he explained.

"I told them that we're going to leave this week in Friday 3:30 in the morning I figured it's the best way to start leaving quite early without the press trailing or finding out about us leaving the country," Hermione paused for a moment leaning against her seat "Speaking of quadruplets did you guys managed what names you're going to name them since they're both boys and girls from the doctors," she explained.

Remus and Tonks smiled at each other "Sounds like a plan and we have… and we decided to wait until the quadruplets are born which shouldn't be long, so you have to wait just like the rest of everyone at the baby shower," Tonks explained.

Hermione pouted "Not one little hint Tonks?" she asked.

"Not even one luv you should be patient until the quadruplets be born," Tonks smirked "Trust me Remus and I are very pacific on what names we're going to name and I'm pretty sure if Sirius was here he would've been really honored including Harry, his parents and everyone else too," she explained.

"Damn," Hermione pouted causing Remus and Tonks to laugh "Well it's a good thing I already got your present for the quadruplets then, so you must wait till the baby shower," she smirked causing Tonks to playfully gasp and pouted "I can't believe you're carrying four children in there… it must've be horrid not moving much huh?" sh explained.

"Oh, you have no idea how did you manage to carry quints when you were pregnant with them Mia?" Tonks pouted at this "I don't know how you do it," she dramatically replied causing Hermione to giggle.

"It wasn't easy that's for sure knowing Harry and Ron being protected with me along with Twix… since she was pregnant around the same time I was except carrying quadruplets like you are considering we had a double wedding that day with all four of us together" Hermione laughed at this "I'm sure the girls and I will help as much as we can along with papa Remus," she explained.

"Touché," Remus chuckled "I have no doubt that you're going to love the names Mia I bet everyone would love to help who can come up with names that we all picked so it would be official" he paused for a moment looking at his wife Tonks who nodded at this "And speaking of our flight schedule the early the better sounds brilliant so what time should we wake up?" he explained.

"We're going to have to leave quite early around maybe around 12:00 in the morning in the latest since our flight is in 3:30 in the morning so it's the best way to start since it's less crowded that way and it's perfect for us to leave the country without anyone detected us," Hermione explained.

"Sounds good and don't you worry about the packing I'll finish up here while you talk to Ariel and Jay to let them know getting everything ready," Remus assured her.

"Are you sure…" Hermione weakly says.

"Yes, I'm positive. So which rooms needs to pack and it won't be long till we get out of here without anyone finding out especially the paparazzi Mia," Remus explained.

Hermione looked around scanning the places that need to be packed which wasn't a lot "It's the Black Library, the children play room which I emptied the library before I left this morning and then there's both bedrooms upstairs and downstairs I figured you should pack Sirius old room and his brother Regulus since that needs to be emptied I haven't… stepped in since … Harry…" she explained.

Remus nodded at this "Don't worry I'll take care of it Mia anything else that needs to be packed?" he asked.

"Umm well Harry told me that most of Regulus things are with Kreacher since he's quite close with him

since he was born so I don't think you need to pack much in his room; I mostly packed his parent's things inside one of the Black's vaults so it's inside for safekeeping and I managed to find portraits of Harry's parents James and Lily along with Sirius and Regulus there so we can talk to them we just need to have someone put them inside the bank," Hermione explained.

"Really," Remus seemed surprised by this "I didn't know they made portraits… why didn't we find them before?" he explained.

"I'm not sure… I don't think either of us knew about the portraits, maybe Draco can put them at the bank before we leave," Hermione murmured.

"That's even better since he told me he made an appointment with Griphook a few days ago," Tonks pointed out "I can't believe we never knew about the portraits where were they this whole time?" she explained.

"They were inside the Potter vaults and I also found Harry's parents old trunks when they were in Hogwarts … I don't think Harry ever knew about it … but, I'll look through it later since it's inside my bag for safe keeping and I was hoping to make a scrapbook out of it with all your pictures together so that way you'll have some memories with your friends too," Hermione paused for a moment feeling saddened that Harry never knew about this information about his parents "I bet if Harry knew about it he would've be able to talk to them like he wanted wouldn't he?" she explained.

"Yes, I think Harry would and I thought Regulus died from Voldemort… unless that wasn't true?" Remus asked.

"He did… but, he didn't die on Voldemort's hands… he died… from the locket… for trying to destroy in the cave...he found one of the horcruxes…. apparently he left some memories it could be in his bedroom so you should check so it won't be in the wrong hands and I'll be sure to put it in the top of my list the minute we arrive to Forks so that way Kreacher can talk to him whenever he wants. I'm sure he would love that," Hermione explained.

Remus soften his eyes on this "Does Sirius know how he really died?" he asked.

"I'm not sure….if he really did…" Hermione murmured.

Remus closed his eyes sadly "Well… maybe … if we get the portraits together … Padfoot can talk to Regulus so they can … catch up … talk… about everything and I also think if Harry was here with us he would've it along with Krecher of course they both would… and I'll help you with the scrapbook I don't have a lot of pictures of my friends back in our school days but, if I know Lily she must've printed the pictures in her muggle camera back then so I'm pretty sure it's a lot of pictures both muggle and magic cameras and I would love to talk to them again once we set their pictures frame up. It would be nice to catch up with them with everything going on," he explained.

"Yes, I think they would've all love that papa Remus," Hermione murmured.

"Oh yes it would be nice to talk to Lily, James and Sirius again they always been my favorite people to talk too growing up," Tonks began to say as she put her hand on her stomach fondly "I don't remember much of Regulus but, from what mum told me she was very fond of him as a child but, then grew up … it was heartbreaking for mum when she heard what happened to him," she whispered.

"I hope so and I wish I met him too I think deep down Sirius felt he failed his little brother over the years and I think he wanted to make it up to him through Harry," Hermione murmured looking at her children "Are you sure you guys don't mind that Ariel and Jay are coming with their families with us to America?"

"We don't mind at all darling and I think you might be right about that theory since mum said that Regulus and Sirius used to be close before the whole wanting to be a death eater happen" Tonks smiled fondly at this "The more the merrier besides from what Ariel told me she said you guys used to do all sorts of mischief things with your friends back home?" she explained.

"Sometimes I wish things were different but, we can't really do anything now since it's… already done… " Hermione began to say causing Remus and Tonks to nod at this that she started to giggle over her childhood memories in Forks, Washington her hometown "Oh yes, it was rather fun actually we used to drive uncle Charlie mad including my parents back in the day but, it was good intentions though," she explained.

"I'm sure it was your uncle Charlie, and your godparents showed us some pictures when you were children you were just a cute little thing and I saw how you were holding the twins as they were your children I can see where the quints got their mischief from it wasn't just from Harry and being a mother hen to all of us over the years," Tonks chuckled causing Hermione to flush while Remus chuckled helping his wife up "I'll go start packing and Remus can watch the children," she announced.

"Oh no you don't you're going to watch the children in the playroom you're not allowed to walk that much since the quadruplets due date isn't for another 3 months and two weeks so I'll be the one to pack while you sit there and rest," Remus argued while Tonks pouted "You heard what the doctor said Dora you're in bed rest since we don't want anything to happen to the quadruplets luv now scoot and lay in bed we'll take care of the packing" he explained as he kissed her forehead heading upstairs to pack.

"You got to love that man," Tonks winked at Hermione after she gave a love sigh pouring herself a cup of tea "And I supposed he's right…I can't just stay in bed I'll be driving myself crazy which is why I decided I'm going to play with Teddy and the children" she explained.

"I know but, he means well since you do need to stay in bed since the doctor said you're not supposed to move much…" Hermione sighed "But, I don't blame you though I was in the same way when I was carrying the quints it was a huge hassle for me since I wasn't used to it but, Harry and Ron were both so protective with me and Susan as neither of them wanted anything to happen to us along with the children. It's one of the reasons what I love about Harry and I'm sure Susan felt the same way with Ron I just hope the children would know that Harry loves them very much as much as I do with them," she explained.

"Mia that boy loves you to death," Tonks chuckled "You should've seen him when he was so excited to hear that you were coming to visit him and Sirius—" she gave a small smile "It was like seeing James light up whenever he sees Lily. I remember them quite well they were very much in love even though it took Lily a long time to see pass the whole bully phase of his but, I had a feeling she loved him for a long time she just didn't explore those feelings until they reached in their 6th years in Hogwarts," this is when Tonks held Hermione into a hug "So I have no doubt Harry will always love you if you were to fall in love again… and it just sucks he can't be here with us...along with the rest of our friends and family while everyone is packing and leaving England for good to start fresh," she explained pouting at this.

Hermione sighed "I know he does and I always love him till death till us part it's just… he died first … before we can grow old together…" she held her tears but, had to wipe them quickly as she held her locket "I miss Harry so much… the quints look so much like him… especially the boys…while the girls look like me except the difference is that they have the same hair and eyes through Harry but, has my curls. I'm just glad I didn't lose you guys either after what happen three years ago from the war," she explained.

"Me too if anything were to happen to us… or my mum you and Harry would've gained full custody over Teddy being his godparents," Tonks murmured.

Hermione nodded at this knowing the situation "Well it's a good thing I saved you both from Dolohov and Bellatrix isn't it," she gave a wink causing Tonks to laugh as she and Remus owe Hermione their lives from nearly getting killed during the war when they were battling in Hogwarts then Hermione turned to her children "Teddy bear, Jamie Jam, Sethyboo, Henry, Lily, Evie, Rosie, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo I want you darlings to stay with your nana Tonks and your cousin Teddy while I pack the rest of our things before we move away from England to our new home in America alright darlings," she whispered.

"Okay momma, okay aunt Minnie," Teddy, Jamie, Seth, Henry and Lily, Evie, Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo murmured nodding at this as they started to play with their toys. Hermione kissed her babies on the forehead as she headed upstairs to pack.

Hermione started packing upstairs inside the library where she saw a few books left inside the boxes with a wave of her hand it started piling in each box while separating the scrapbooks of each of her friends full of letters from over the years then she saw letters from her friends from Forks, Washington. Sam Uley, Leah Clearwater, Jake Black, Seth Clearwater and then there's her cousins Quinn and Alex who would send pictures with their friends in field trips goofing off then there's Mikko, one of her childhood friends who she used to babysit known as Mike Newton, she wondered how much has changed over the years she knew she changed a lot due to the war but, for her friends back home? She's not entirely sure yet.

Once she was finished in the library Hermione wiped the sweat off her forehead as the whole manor of Number 12 Grimmauld Place is now empty the only rooms that they're using is the living room and the kitchen as Luna wanted to have a farewell party for Hermione since she and her family are leaving this Friday with her family who are coming along with her to fix up the manor the 'Black Pearl' in this small reservation in La Push—it was almost Harry's birthday that Hermione felt a pain tug in her heart as it would be the third anniversary that she lost her husband Harry as they usually have a celebration in his birthday together but, this time…Hermione and the children wouldn't be living in England anymore but, her home town in Forks, Washington.

It would be a first since it wouldn't be the same since he's buried in the Potter's plot burial with his parents James and Lily Potter but, moved them to the private burial where she buried everyone as she called a few friends to help move everyone's burial to Forks, Washington so they can be together again. However, for her sister Ariel and her husband George with their children, Remus, Tonks, with Teddy and Andromeda, then Charlie Weasley, Fred Weasley, Jay with his children, Luna and her husband Draco Malfoy with their children then Neville and his husband Blaise with their children will be accompany Hermione and her children to Forks, Washington and yes she realized it's a huge group but, wouldn't have it any other way but, what Hermione didn't know was that their estranged cousin Isabella was now living with their uncle Charlie but, Ariel and Jay knew about it but, kept their information to themselves until they figure out how to tell her before their arrival to Forks so it won't be awkward or cause more tension between the family.

Once Hermione took a shower and change to her pajamas since she emptied most of the manor of Grimmauld Place she called Ariel from her two-sided mirror that she received from Sirius Black as a birthday present before he got killed from Bellatrix Lestrange at the Ministry in their 5th year in Hogwarts and realized it was still Sunday so she had four days left before she leaves in Friday.

Hermione's older sister Ariel Weasley, sitting in her office shuffling some papers when she heard the two-sided mirror ringing when she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ariel it's me!"

"Hey bumblebee," Ariel smiled greeting her little sister as she was shuffling some papers inside her office being the Head Healer in St. Mungo's "How are you? I feel like we haven't talked in forever what's up?"

"I'm fine," Hermione replied clearly showing a fake smile which wasn't unnoticed from Ariel.

"Cookie…" Ariel started to say but, was cut off by her sister Hermione.

Hermione sighed "Same as usual but, I'm hanging in there… I'm getting better little by little… I'm just taking one day at a time and we just saw each other last Friday over our girls day remember," causing Ariel to giggle knowing that's true "And not much … I just had a long today and sold the house of mum and dad's… you know the one that we grew up in muggle England so it's ready to sell as we speak," she explained.

Ariel soften her eyes "I know you don't want to talk about it but, it's okay to miss him he's your husband…and I know we have I was just trying to make you smile which worked sort of" she whispered.

Hermione felt herself teared up giving a small smile "I know…and I appreciate that big sister … I just don't want to talk about it… if that's alright with you…" she whispered.

"Understandable I would've felt the same way if I lost Georgie," Ariel soften her eyes at this and took a deep sigh "So you mentioned that you sold the house from who?" she explained.

"From mum and dad the one that we grew up in," Hermione pointed out.

"Our childhood home in muggle, London you mean?" Ariel asked frowning at this.

"Yes, that's the one since mum and dad … are… gone… I figured it was time for us to sell the place…" Hermione murmured.

Ariel grew quiet "Oh… I wasn't aware you were going to do that today I could've went with you," she explained.

 **~*~End of Chapter Four~*~**

 **Whooo I'm done with Ch. 4 and I'm on a roll today since I haven't once stopped yet since it's still early for me to head to bed—it's now 7:13 pm in the evening still have a long way to go who knows maybe I'll stop in Ch. 10—cross your fingers and let me know what you think of the now rewritten chapters and added new chapters I also decided to mix it up a bit between the chapters. Ciao for now dolls ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Sisterly Heart to Heart Talk**

"I know but, I don't mind at all since I know how busy you were being one of the Head Healers in St. Mungo's" Hermione explained.

"Are you sure?" Ariel asked.

"Yes, I'm quite positive and speaking of things I also brought all of our stuff including mum and dad from the attic it's inside my bag we'll arrange them when we get home. I also found the safe full of guns from daddy when he was in the army it's a lot of guns but, I think we should keep that when we train together at home," Hermione explained

"Well…alright if you say so nugget and I appreciate that you brought all of our things from the house before you sold the house and oh really? You found daddy's guns inside the safe?" Ariel began to say pondered for a moment leaning against her chair taking a small break "I think your right about the safe we should keep it since it's daddy's and use it for training in case things… get out of hand…I still think I could've went with you though so you wouldn't have to deal with all this by yourself," she explained.

"I know you did but, honestly it was on the way since I had some business I had to take care of which is one of the reasons why I called you … do you remember when we planned on moving to America to live with uncle Charlie and the twins a few weeks ago?" Hermione explained.

"Of course what about it don't tell me you change your mind cookie since everything is all packed and everything?" Ariel explained.

Hermione sighed "No, no of course not the plan to move to America is still in motion it's just—" she began to say as she put a silent charm around the office "Well I decided to switch our flights for this Friday instead of next week in Wednesday?" she explained.

Ariel blinked her eyes owlish dumbly "Hold on backup you switch our flights from next week in Wednesday to this coming Friday," she explained.

"Yes… yes I did," Hermione explained.

"Not that I don't mind the switch or anything but, I thought we were leaving until next week in Wednesday. What changed your mind nugget?" Ariel explained.

Hermione leaned back on her chair tiredly "More like … a change of heart… and I know it's last minute but, it's because of the paparazzi," she explained.

Ariel's eyes harden being the overprotective older sister "The press...what did they do now?" she growled.

Hermione sighed "Easy mama tiger same as usual, they've been hounding me ever since we lost Harry, Ron, Susan and the rest of the Weasley's wanting to have an interview that it's been completely horrid being followed everywhere it's becoming very tiring for me to … live in peace with the children without being hounded by them and honestly I can't take it anymore so I just…called Lena my travel agent if there was any way to switch our flights from next week Wednesday to this coming Friday which thankfully she found a couple of seats left in first class and I can't stay here another minute….I just want to get away from England … away from the bad memories everything….especially the press…" she explained.

Ariel frowned being the concerned sister "Sweet mother of Merlin…" she sighed running her hand through her hair stressfully "I can't even imagine how horrible and annoying that is as they couldn't stop following you around but, I didn't realize it was that bad and hold on this coming Friday—" she looked at the calendar "That's in five days," she cried out.

"I know… I'm just so tired… of the paparazzi following my every move… it's sucking the energy out of me…I'm sorry…" Hermione murmured.

Ariel soften her eyes "Oh sweetie there's no need to apologize with the paparazzi following you guys I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to switch our flights which is why I packed early Fred and George just need to pack the last of their supplies at the store along with Jay and the kids with Charlie it's taken care of so don't even worry about it," she explained.

"Really?" Hermione eyes light up a little "You mean your not mad of the last minute plans?" she explained.

"Mad of course not it's totally understandable I know it's last minute but, I'll get over it besides... Luna was the one that told me that you wanted to leave early everything is all packed I even told Fred, George, Charlie & Jay to pack as well so we're all good babes,"

"You talked to Luna when?"

"Just a few minutes ago she had a doctor's appointment with our goddaughter Pandora 'Penny' and had a vision… she saw how you called your travel agent Lena was it…by wanting to switch the days for us to leave to Forks in Friday instead of next week in Wednesday that's when she saw me and told me to pack everything that we all need ahead of time and tell Fred, George and Charlie along with Jay of course…" Ariel began to say sighed tiredly "I didn't realize it would be happening today that's all," she explained.

"She did are you sure it's okay for you guys because I have last minute things I have to do before we leave since Remus and the house elves are taking care of the other stuff downstairs and the only things that we're going to use is the living room and the kitchen along with the playroom before we leave in Friday,"

"It's completely fine since everything is all packed and empty Fred, George and Charlie just need to pack the rest of the supplies for the store anyway but, other than that we packed everything Mia and got that taken care of along with the kids things I mean I would've felt the same way if I were in your shoes nugget if those crazy nutters was following my ever move too to get away from everything in the Wizarding World like you said the paparazzi became quite restless that it sucked up the energy out of you including that scoundrel woman Rita Skeeter of course," Ariel scowled as she hates Rita Skeeter to the death as she won't stop until she gets a juicy story only the problem was about Hermione and the Golden Trio since she's the only one left who survived from the raid attack thanks to the death eaters that cost so many lives including her husband Harry, their best friend Ronald Weasley, his wife Susan and a few others who lost their lives that day "Considering she wants all the juicy details on how Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's family death's—how can I could forget. I had to kick her out as she just came to ask for my one-to-one interview with the woman at work she was very demanding about the details that it nearly made me want to squish the little bug," she huffed at this "And she tried to get an interview from Jay as well somehow she found out that we're related to each other I don't know how but, she knows that we're family Mya," she explained.

"I'm glad to hear that big sister since I just want to get this over it and I suppose it's a good thing that Luna had a vision and saw you during the hospital during her doctor's appointment isn't it, " Hermione smiled knowing her best friend "And I'm glad that you guys packed everything so it will go as planned we're leaving in Friday and—" she stopped to realize what her sister Ariel just said and scowled grumbling under her breath "She did what how the bloody hell did she—I knew I should've swash that little bug when I had a chance in 4th year," she sighed pinching her nose in annoyance and scowled "I'm so sorry they bothered you Ariel… I'm just glad I called Lena to switch our flight dates instead of next week in Wednesday… we'll be leaving this Friday—five days from now since it's all set and I already talked to Kingsley today about the whole thing since he's going to set us the port keys and emergencies ones just in case when we head to the airport so it won't be much of a hassle for us since it's a huge group and all," she explained.

"Brilliant I'll let Jay, George and Fred know the plan is still in motion and don't even worry about it I took care of it since we got extra security around the place since there's no way she can come inside she would've been fried if she tried to get inside I should know I did the wards myself,"

"Brilliant, so you talked to Luna and told them to pack ahead of schedule right,"

"I did knowing Luna she must've got a vision because she called me right before I was going to call her and waiting for my signal for us to leave and told Draco, Blaise and Neville and the rest of the lot who's coming along—and after I sold the house of mum and dad's… that's when I went to talk to Kingsley to set us our port keys and after we talked. Speaking of Charlie, I should tell him about the plan since he's probably at work and helping out Fred and George or with Jay I'm not exactly sure why but, I have a feeling that Jay and Charlie are secretly dating?"

"Dating what makes you think that?"

"I have a hutch you know I'm never wrong about these things,"

"True…so I noticed that … Harry's birthday is this Wednesday…are you going to visit him at the Potter's plot burial in Godric's Hollow are you and the children going to visit him in his birthday luv?"

"Don't you mean Neville's and Harry's birthday Ariel?" Hermione asked.

"You know what I mean nugget … since their birthdays are a day from one another are you still thinking of visiting Harry at the burial?" Ariel explained.

Hermione held her breath "I am I never miss a day to visit my husband Harry sometimes I stay there for hours to talk, catch up with everything with the children at his burial you know that," she began to say causing Ariel to nod at this as she sighed tiredly "Actually…now that I'm talking to you… I've been thinking... of relocating Harry, Ron, Susan and everyone else to another private burial near our new place along with mum and daddy being buried in Forks it's extra protected with powerful wards thanks to me since I'm the only one who knows the password… I called Ruby and Yukiya to set things up for me… it's going to take under a month to set everything up but, it's not a problem for them to do it… I figured it would be better if they were all together," she murmured while Ariel looked surprised but, nodded at this "And yes, I'm thinking of bringing the children to visit their father Harry including Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo to visit their parents Ron and Susan Weasley at the Weasley's family plot cemetery as they should be. It's going to be weird not visiting them every day now that we're moving to America and all," she explained.

"I had a feeling you would since mum and dad are buried in Forks since we set the funeral down there with uncle Charlie and our little cousins Quinn and Alexa being the only family line in our family," Ariel sighed at this "And I don't mind you relocating everyone since Fred, George, and Charlie agreed to it since I'll let Aqua and Ruby know about the location and everything so I'm pretty sure Harry and the others will understand why since they would've felt the same way if things were reverse… and I also think Jay's doing the same thing with Mal and Sophy… since there's no room in England to bury out so I think relocating them would be good for all of us … since none of us are going to be living here in England anymore… along with the kids… since they're already students they're getting so big especially the quadruplets Logan, Zander, CJ & Sophy… they're going to be turn 14 years old very soon," she explained.

"Good… I'm glad everything's working out … since it's their families after all.. and yes, Logan and the kids are getting older but, it's going to be different since they won't be attending Hogwarts anymore instead they'll be attending a muggle school, so they'd be with their cousins and be close by in Forks as we planned,"

"Nugget we're all family here never forget that no matter what you think so I'm pretty sure it's fine and they do Logan and the kids can go to the Salem Academy of Magic like Jay and I did before we transferred schools to Hogwarts to be near you, mum and daddy back in the day so they wouldn't have to give up magic and everything,"

"I know it's just a lot to take in that's all and neither Logan or the kids don't have to give up magic I just want them to have a normal life but, let's be honest none of the kids will have a normal life since we're all wizards and witches but, I also don't want them to be kids where no one will know that their mum is famous in the Wizarding World because of the war. It's going to make the other kids to treat our kids differently because of it and I don't want that since it's the last thing I ever needed to deal with especially now,"

Ariel grew quiet "I supposed you have a point... maybe we can talk to the kids and see what they say since it's their decision either or not they want to go to a different magic school or attend a muggle school like us," she pointed out.

Hermione sighed "I had a feeling you'd say that which is why I'm thinking of telling my kids this when they're a bit older but, for now since they're still young they have plenty of time either or not they want to attend to another magic school in Washington—Salem Academy of Magic or to a muggle school. I just don't want anyone to know who they are being that their parents are quite famous during the war in the Wizarding World they would've take advantage of the children and I don't want that."

"I agree on that nugget I'm sure on whatever they decide we'll support them," Ariel offered causing Hermione to nod at this "So, we're really leaving in Friday huh?" she paused for a moment and scowled knowing the press "Because of the press following us our every move or in your case yours that must've been annoying," she explained.

Hermione grew quiet and gave a tired sigh "You have no idea and yes I'm tired of being followed by the paparazzi who are being quite restless, following my every move, demanding an interview which we both know I'll refused to give another interview only to find out that they'll twist my words on what I really said that it's sucking out the energy out of me making me look quite pale and tired a lot," she began to say which Ariel frowned at this as she did notice the face expression from her little sister and worried about her a lot "And mostly I just miss uncle Charlie, Quinn and Alexa a lot including our childhood friends. It's been so long since I saw everyone…not since my wedding and I just want to get away from this place… from the bad memories… of the war… but, not all of it were bad… since Harry and I fell in love along the way which I will cherish forever but, it's too much for me… I need to think about the children …and for myself so I figured we can leave early than planned," she explained.

Ariel soften her eyes at her sister "Jay and I miss them too and we both can understand that you want to start fresh cookie I get it more than you know since it's the same in my position too," she sighed at this "What time are we leaving again?"

"I appreciate the support big sister and our flight is in 3:30 in the morning so we should be getting ready by 12:00 in the morning the early we leave the faster we can get out of here,"

"What are families are for nugget and really that early?"

"I know but, with the press following my every move especially Rita Skeeter I don't want to take any chances especially since neither of them knows about the quints since Harry and I eloped in our 6th year and eventually got a nice wedding in our 4th year wedding anniversary it's a good thing I took pictures of us together," Hermione smiled at the memory remembering that day on how surprised she was "Neither of the reporters knew that Harry and I got married twice or have kids, along with Ron and Susan got married with children with everyone else who has families of their own—we were very pacific and discreet with the details about our family since no one knows about it except our family and friends who we trust," she pointed out.

"I remember from the past two weddings the first one you and Harry didn't bother to have a honeymoon due to the war and the 2nd time was for your 4th year wedding anniversary which was perfect…" Ariel pondered for a moment "I remember every detail since I was the one that help Harry planned the whole thing … we made sure to keep the wedding was in low profile away from England in one of those private islands that the Potter's owned it was very beautiful I'm so glad we managed to get uncle Charlie, Quinn, Alex to come along with uncle Billy, uncle Harry, auntie Sue with our friends back home to catch up with everything since our cousins and friends were the bridesmaids and groomsmen in the wedding. It was nice to see everyone again," she murmured.

"Exactly so what do you think? Are you still willing to come with me despite the plans date changed in the last minute?" Hermione explained.

Ariel chuckled "Obviously we're just leaving a week early than planned which is not a big deal for us considering uncle Charlie, Quinn and Alex are expecting us nugget including the kids they're excited I can't wait to see them again," she sighed at this as she waved her wand sending a patronus to her husband George telling him the plan changed instead of leaving next week in Wednesday they'll be leaving this coming Friday so it's still in motion—George and Ariel packed everything at their home including the joke shop which will be in charge with Lee Jordan and his wife Sesilya Jordan 'nee Woods with their children who are excited to live near the joke shop in Diagon Alley "Like I told you I already packed everything I just send word to Fred, George, Jay and Charlie since they're at the joke shop as we speak and told them the plan about us leaving in Friday within 4 days instead of next week in Wednesday speaking of our lovely uncle… does uncle Charlie know that we're leaving this coming Friday and not next week in Wednesday?" she explained.

"Me too I'm glad to hear that and I'm sure Charlie would be coming back today to check in with the manor since he's going to help with the wards when we head over the manor….and don't worry about uncle Charlie, Quinn and Alexa not knowing that we're coming to live in Forks they already knows since I told them ahead of time," Hermione announced.

"They do," Ariel gawked at her sister "How?" she explained.

"I told him who must've told Quinn and Alexa maybe around April then called uncle Charlie two nights ago asking him if he got everything prepared and he said that the house is ready for us,"

"Are you serious but, there's no room for all of us to fit in there,"

"We're not going to live with uncle Charlie, Quinn or Alexa but, live at the house that mum and dad bought a few years ago and yes I suppose it's true since it's only what—a five bedrooms house with five bathrooms, a living room, dining room, a family room with an office and library, swimming pool, tennis court, and basketball court to play sports. It seems like a perfect place for a family but, we're not staying there Ariel. You and George with the kids are going to live there"

"What me and George with the kids? Why not you guys?"

"Because I have a huge family of children Ariel besides I figured it would be a good home for you guys since you can use the extra rooms when you extend your family since it's not far where the manor is that I'm going to be staying?"

"Manor what manor and why can't you live at the one that mum and dad bought nugget?"

"As I told you before I'm going to live in the manor under the 'Black's' properties that Sirius left me,"

"You mean there's a manor in Forks and we didn't even know about it,"

"Well actually it's in La Push…"

"Hold on backup there's a manor at the small reservation that's near uncle Billy, uncle Harry and auntie Sue is with our friends there and the house that mum and dad bought… George and I are going to live with our children not you and the children?"

"Yes, that's the one since it's under your name?"

"It's what?" Ariel gawked at her sister "Since when is it under my name?"

"Since mum and dad gave it to us in their wills since it stated that everything they have own including the dentistry is now ours including the house in Forks and the money they left us remember,"

Ariel blinked her eyes owlish "Oh right… I forgot about that…" she gave a weak smile causing Hermione gave an 'obviously' look then cleared her throat "So … um...what's the manor called again?"

"The Black Pearl apparently it was the hide out that Sirius would stay in when he was on the run a few years ago before we helped him get a fair trial that left him to be free and be the guardian of Harry thanks to us remember?"

"Oh yeah I remember you telling me that a few years ago when we were in Hogwarts and—wait a minute isn't that a movie from the Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Yes, apparently the Black family go way back to the 1920's when it first started with the pirates and all that,"

"Really?" Ariel looked skeptically "And yet they called the manor 'The Black Pearl' for it's perks?" she explained.

"I guess so I'm just glad it's in the reservation and not in Forks the last thing we need is anyone finding out about us living there besides uncle Charlie, uncle Billy, uncle Harry and auntie Sue,"

"True… The Black Pearl huh it's a nice name… so where do you want to meet? The airport or at Grimmauld Place,"

"Yes, I figured as much as it fits with the manor really and we'll be leaving together from Grimmauld Place so we can go to the airport so it won't be a hassle for everyone—Remus, Tonks with Teddy, Andromeda, then myself with my children will be one group then there's you, George with your kids, Fred, Charlie, Jay with his kids, Luna, Draco with their children, Blaise and his husband Neville with their children," Hermione began to say pausing for a moment "Oh and speaking of plans… I was thinking of building a few properties around the land a private one… and maybe a Quidditch field for the kids to play," she explained.

"Are you serious that's going to be a lot of people to live in Mia?"

"Well we are a big family Ariel but, since Blaise and Draco will be in a business trip they'll be joining us in two weeks while Luna and Neville with the children be joining us"

Ariel sighed "True, true what about Theo and Pansy with the kids?"

"I'm not sure but, if they want to come along they would have to wait maybe a month or two before the houses are built to settle down for everything with Draco and the others help of course—" Hermione paused for a moment "I actually thought we can build a few houses around the manor because the acres around the property are about 550,000 five hundred and fifty thousand acres square wide and long it's near the first beach up the mountains cliffs" she explained.

"Really that's a huge property around La Push and I'm pretty sure Draco along with the guys would love to help build that Quidditch field where the kids can play too,"

"I know not all of the reservation land but, the backyard is the mountain cliffs from all the way in the middle of the town line we can make a mini mall around the property, Fred and George can even extend their store if they wanted too,"

Ariel gave a 'hum' approval with a smile "Well I'm not going to lie it's a big property and sounds brilliant I'll give the idea to Fred and George see what they think and get back to you tonight,"

"Sounds good I should let Jay know then,"

"There's no need for that,"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going to meet him in my lunch hour in about 10 minutes that's why,"

"Oh that's even more brilliant I just wanted to be sure that's all,"

"Cookie what's this about... are you sure you want to live in Forks?"

"Yes, I do,"

"Are you sure like absolutely sure,"

"Yes, I need this fresh start Ariel... not only for the kids but, for myself... I need to move on with my life...besides I want to see uncle Charlie, Quinn, Alexa, our friends… I miss them … I miss them so, so, so much and I just… think it's time for me to come home and move on from everything but, are you sure you guys want to go with me? You guys have your own life to deal with,"

Ariel soften her eyes over her little sister "Sweetie I can't imagine losing the love of your life, your best friends and the Weasley's being our second family losing their lives like that.. but, deep down I think they all want us to move on with our lives and when you thought about moving away to America in our home town in Forks no less… I thought it was the best plan you ever thought about since this happen to all of us… we all need to move on and I'm pretty sure that Harry...Ron….Susan.. Ginny… Seamus...Dean… Hannah… Percy..Audrey… Bill.. Fleur… the kids… Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with their children would want all of us to move on our lives and want you to be happy especially Harry … and maybe fall in love again… he does want you to be happy…" she began to say causing Hermione to close her eyes sadly feeling the pain in her heart "I know losing Harry… Ron… Ginny… Seamus, Dean, Susan, Hannah and the rest of the Weasley's was hard losing them… thanks to those… death eaters… but, I'm pretty sure if they were in my position .. they would've said the same thing… they would've want you to move on Mia… and as for Jay and me… we talked about a million of times… we both agreed to accompany you not because it's our home town but, we both miss uncle Charlie as much as you do… and taking this big step to start fresh is what we both want … not only for us but, for the children… that's never going to change no matter so we're going okay," she explained.

"Okay and your right … I do need to move on but, it's so hard… " Hermione whimpered.

"I know babez… but, Harry would want you to move on … " Ariel whispered.

"No…absolutely not I'm never going to fall in love again," Hermione shakes her head refusing "I'm not planning to fall in love with anyone anytime soon…"

"Mia… you don't mean that … he would've understand you know he would," Ariel weakly protested.

Hermione steadied her breath holding her locket "I know he would... but, I meant what I said... it's too soon… to fall in love this early… he wasn't just my best friend… Ariel… he was my husband…the love of my life... the father of my children… the quints… and … I know he would want me to move on… fall in love again… but, I don't think my heart can take it…since it's not the first time I fell in love before ...I'm just glad… that you and Jay are coming with me …" she whimpered.

"I know he was…besides the others but, I love Harry too just as much as you do but, you can't keep living in this empty shell not feeling any pain … it's not … healthy nugget … and I know it's hard I can't even imagine how painful and hard that is… if I lost Georgie… and we wouldn't have it any other way babez and speaking of the children they're best friends, cousins no less how can we even separate them… they'll be very upset and who are we to separate their lovely best friends bond hmm?" Ariel began to say with a tiredly sigh causing Hermione to nod knowing she's right "Speaking of plans I'll be sure to give Fred and George's the heads up about the new property since it's pretty huge so I have no doubt they'll love the idea, including building new houses, stores, maybe a private park for the kids within our property and we can also build a villa with all sorts of stores. And speaking of ideas I been wanting to ask since I never got a chance but, are you thinking of enrolling into school down in America Mia?" she explained.

Hermione sighed leaning against her chair tiredly "I know… but, I'm healing aren't I… slowly…very slowly I'm just taking one day at a time " she began to say drifting off rapidly changing the subject "At first I didn't want too since I already graduated from Hogwarts after the war ended," she drifted off which Ariel nodded at this knowing this "It seems rubbish to be honest with you," she explained.

"Okay subject dropped but, we will talk about this one of these days … and how come? You love going to school Mia?"

"I know which is why I don't want to talk about right now and yes, of course I do…I love going to school" Hermione began to say "But, considering I'm over 18 it would be a bit weird going to high school when I'm 25 years old," she explained.

"You hardly look 25 years old Mia if it wasn't for the time-turner in your 3rd year we would've been in the same age as Sammy being 23 years old but, getting married young tends to do that cookie bear,"

Hermione flushed at this "It's not like I haven't thought about it since I have James, Seth, Lily, Evie and Henry then there's Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo to think about I can't just leave them at the house… I mean I'm supposed to look well as a high school student but, considering I already graduated with honors in Hogwarts I didn't think I needed to go back to a muggle high school since I aged quite quickly than I thought… I always feel so tired lately and it's ….not making me happy more like depress most of the time," she began to say which Ariel noticed at this and couldn't help but, frown; she just hopes when they get back home it would make her sister Hermione and brother Jay feel a lot better since they always been happy in Forks as children "But, I suppose I could... go back to school, a muggle high school no less… uncle Charlie insisted though so he helped me enroll into Forks High since I'm not exactly familiar with the school system in America and it's not like I won't be alone Quinn and Alex will be there so it would be nice to see the again," she explained.

"First of all you been through a lot so I think it's completely understandable that you feel so tired lately but, considering we're moving away to America no less I think it would good for all of us especially with you since you need a break from everything and this is your chance to relax be a teenager for once but, then again we're not exactly teenagers anymore since we have children of our own" Ariel steadied her breath leaning against her chair staring at her pictures of her family "As for Charlie and the rest of the lot they'll be staying at the house watching the children while you, Luna, Draco, Neville, Blaise, Theo and Pansy enroll as high school students while I'm pregnant with the girls-Luna, Pansy and Tonks. Obviously it's going to cause a huge scandal but, we don't need that so they'll be attending the muggle school with you just like Quinn and Alex does and if anything I bet we can use a camouflage spell to hide how far along we are in school," she explained.

"I know we could considering I know the spell in the back of my head since I did the spell when I was pregnant with the Quints whenever I have a doctor's appointments and everything," Hermione began to say pausing for a moment "And I bet Quinn and Alexa would be so ecstatic to see all of us again don't you think," she explained.

"And I'm excited to see our families as well and besides Remus and Tonks will probably work with uncle Charlie in the police force since they need extra help, Fred, George will be busy finding a place to extend their joke shop in Washington which I will be helping them while looking for a job at the hospital while the rest of our children will be either attending the magic school Salem Academy of Magic or muggle school it's really up to them really—which I have a feeling you'd enroll the kids to a school anyway, so you got that taken care off," Ariel began to say raising her eyebrow knowing her little sister likes to be prepared with that kind of stuff "Second of all your right American schools are quite different from England Mia but, if that's what you really want to do and if moving away from England to start fresh … without the press finding us … will make you heal slowly… then Jay and I will always support you … we'll even find ourselves some jobs so no one will get suspicious. Are you sure you don't want to enroll into La Push High instead?" Ariel explained.

Hermione pondered what her older sister Ariel answer "Okay you got a point there but, it's a lot harder than I thought… losing everyone … my late husband Harry… Ron… Susan… Seamus… Ginny… Dean… and the rest of the Weasley's with their children … it's a lot to take in … but, I need this … I need to heal in my own pace so I can move on with my life and if moving to Forks will do that than yes I'm willing to try if you guys are which is one of the reasons why I'm moving…far away from this place…and it's a good thing that I already enrolled the kids to a school for magical and non-magical kids that's across from Forks High so it's taken care off," she sighed sipping her tea despite how she looked really tired from packing everything "And for your other question that was my first choice but, after talking to uncle Charlie last night he told me that La Push High is under construction so the school won't open within a year so most of the students who attended there all transferred into Forks High Ariel so instead of 300 students; they now hold 4,000 thousand students all together at the school now because Sammy and his co-workers adding new buildings in Forks High during the year and now it's holding that much students in their school," she explained.

"I'm always am nugget and oh really..." Ariel drifted off biting her lip nervously at this with a worry look which thankfully Hermione didn't noticed at least not yet "I didn't even know that or heard about the news since I stayed in touch with Bex, Rae and Leah from the reservation…they never mentioned that the school was under construction they probably didn't know about it... I assumed…" she sighed stretching her neck a bit "Well if that's the only school that would accept new students then like I said Jay and I will always support you cookie but, there's something that… I have to tell you…" she explained.

"I think for Leah and Rae they must've been in college not realizing the changes around town so I hardly doubt they would know about it and I really appreciate the support Ariel, you and Jay really are the best big sister and brother a sister can ever ask for," Hermione nodded at this noticing Ariel's tone of voice by tilting her head curiously "Oh really? What is it? Is uncle Charlie, Quinn or Alexa alright?" she explained.

"Anything for you doll and yes uncle Charlie's fine including the twins but, it's not about them… it's about his daughter from his 2nd marriage when he married that muggle Renee I never liked her which is why I don't call her auntie after when I learned what she did but, that's besides the point of this conversation but, do you remember Isabella our … estrange cousin don't you…"

"You mean Isabella… being Quinn and Alexa's older sister barley why"

"Apparently she's now living with uncle Charlie, Quinn and Lexy…"

Hermione eyes turned hard at this with fire on her eyes "She's what?" she hissed at this that her eyes glowed with fire (meaning she's angry and pissed) part of St. Mungo's and Number 12 Grimmauld Place starting shaking causing everyone to panic kind of "Since when?" she demanded **(a/n: one of her powers is dragon fire, water, earth and wind; also for Alexandra nicknames from her family are either Alexa, Alexis, Lexy or Bubbles in case you're confused while most of her friends call her Alex)**

"For a...while…"

"How long is awhile Ariel…"

Ariel winced at her harsh tone noticing the building shaking "Cookie you need to calm down,"

"I am calm…."

"Mia?!" Ariel warned her sister causing her quiet noticing the building was shaking slightly "Please… calm down…" she pleaded at this.

 **[no answer] …**

"Hermione Anastasia Sophia Carson Jean Potter?! You need to calm down before you cause everyone to panic since you're practically shaking the entire city….please… I know your angry and you have every right to be … but, you need to calm down before you scare the kids and that's the last thing we need right now," Ariel cried out.

Hermione took a deep breath as her eyes glowed back to normal to calm herself down not wanting to scare the children "Right…sorry when exactly did Isabella came to Forks last time I heard she didn't want anything to do with Forks that broke uncle Charlie's heart since Quinn and Alexa were barely a few months old when they divorced took place staying with uncle Charlie back home in Forks. I mean did you not remember what the harlot did or how heartbroken uncle Charlie was when she wanted nothing to do with Forks," she hissed at this "Why wasn't I informed about this before," she cried out in anger.

"Iti's fine ...and of course, I remember how uncle Charlie was upset or that that Quinn and Alexa were so young when their mother Renee took Bella with her while uncle Charlie gained full custody over the twins you weren't the only person who loves and care about uncle Charlie or the twins cookie…" Ariel steadied her breath "And …she started to arrive there around when she was 15… Quinn and Alex were barley… 13 years old when Isabella moved back to Forks...I think that was almost three years ago—apparently she's graduating high school within this year…" she explained.

Hermione grew quiet and silent which isn't a good thing. It was never a good thing since her temper is very terrifying it was one of the reasons why she's a powerful muggleborn witch at least for everyone in the Wizarding World but, within her family she's a pureblood witch she just didn't want this information in public for everyone to know her real heritage it wasn't really their business to know or pry into her business.

"Mia…"

 **[no answer] …**

"Mia…"

 **[no answer] …**

"Hermione Anastasia Sophia Carson Jean Potter?! Please talk to me!" Ariel cried out in panic causing her sister to swore under her breath and poke her tongue against her left cheek very annoyed that her hair started glowing red and gold pacing back and forth in her office—bringing her inner dragon within herself and only a few people can calm down the Gryffindor Princess and this is one of those days.

"Are you telling me that Isabella Marie Swan is going to be attending that same school as me," Hermione harshly hissed at her sister; as you can tell her magic has grown over the years.

"Yes…"

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself down as she can feel her magic playing with the dragon fire between her fingers in a very calm way which is never a good thing when it comes with her emotions "Of all the bloody schools in the world it had to be the one in Forks…. how long" she demanded stiffly.

Ariel bitten her bottom lip nervously "Cookie…before you get" but, she was cut off by Hermione.

"Aries Joelle Taylor Weasley?! How long have you known" Hermione growled as her eyes glowed revealing her dragon fire causing Ariel to gulped nervously "Ariel…you better tell me right now" she demanded.

Ariel gulped nervously "I knew… for … umm… nearly … six years…"

At first it was quiet… as you can hear Teddy, James, Seth, Lily, Evie, Henry, Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo playing in their playroom until—

"SIX YEARS?!" Hermione exclaimed causing the house to shake causing Teddy to widen his eyes in horror that Remus and Tonks raced over to the children close "YOU KNEW FOR SIX YEARS!? HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS AND BEING THE LAST PERSON TO FIND OUT?!"

Remus winced at this mumbling under his breath "I have a feeling… that's Mia…."

Tonks snorted "Ya think…come on darlings let's uh… play that dragon game huh?"

"Mama… who's yelling?"

"That's just your godmother Hermione she's a bit angry at your other godmother Ariel,"

Teddy being the curious one "For what… what did auntie Ariel do?"

"Nothing for you to worry about darling you know sisters," Tonks weakly trying to distract her son Teddy and the kids from playing another game "Hopefully the little ones won't be like that huh,"

"Oh Merlin I hope not," Remus grumbled causing Tonks to squat him on the shoulder "I'm kidding shhh I can hear them from the other side of the room,"

"Shhh don't eavesdrop it's rude darling,"

"Sorry...it's not like I can help it… do you not want me to tell you what they're talking about,"

Tonks looked around causing Teddy and the kids to play in their bedrooms upstairs as Kreacher and the house elves were watching over them while they sneaked a bit to the library "Well what are you waiting for what are they saying?"

"You're the one who—okay… okay… hold on let me just—ah ha there you go… if we're really quiet we can actually listen…" Remus murmured as they got the extended ears against the door where they heard parts of the conversation—back in the Black Library.

"Are you calm now?"

"No I am not calm I'm far from being calm… why didn't you just tell me this before,"

"We had other important things to worry about then Isabella,"

Remus and Tonks looked confuse 'Isabella?' as they both thought who is she?

"What does that have to do with this conversation Ariel,"

"Not until you calm down….you're a bit strong then you realize when it comes with your magic nugget… please… think of the kids…since you been holding back your magic since you lost Harry and the others...if you keep your magic to yourself it will tear you apart … please… calm down… "

Hermione sighed at this "Fine… fine…" as her magic is now cool off "Now will you explain please,"

"Well… y—y—y-y-tend to overreact a bit,"

"Overreact...overreact...when have I ever overreact Ariel?"

"I could think of a few things but, honestly I didn't find out until Jay told me and I was going to tell you honestly I was… we both were but—but—but, you were a bit occupied with the war cookie,"

"The war? You mean to tell me that she was living with uncle Charlie, Quinn and Alex while we were in the middle of the bloody war,"

"Well… no… she was still living with her mother by then but, I'm talking about the past three years … when we lost everyone… and ummm… Jay knows more than I do… and I know you're angry but, Jay and I knew how you feel about her since we never got along with her as kids… are you angry…?"

"Are you telling me … that our stupid dimwitted no good digging whore of a cousin … been stirring trouble while the rest of us … were... dealing with death eaters… being depressed over the war losing everyone we care about… and that she didn't even consider the consequences of her damn actions… is that what you're telling me…what about Quinn and Alex are they okay"

"Well… we didn't want to burden you with it and the twins are fine… their relationship wasn't always strained but, after … she started living with them … it became a bit … tense… so I think it's becoming to be more strained than normal and we couldn't exactly tell you … why nugget since we were dealing with other things,"

"Dealing with what exactly?"

"We were dealing with the war fighting for our lives nugget…we lost a lot of people battling …we lost all sorts of people our family…friends and then …we had to move on from the war…that was until three years ago that the raid of death eaters starting happening at the hospital in St. Mungo's… we lost Harry… we lost Ron… his wife Susan… Ginny… Seamus, Dean, Hannah and the rest of the Weasley's with their children"

"Trust me I know,"

 **~*~End of Chapter Five~*~**

 **Whooooooo! I'm done with Ch. 5 didn't take very long to update this chapter only because I have similar notes to the latest chapter that I stopped and added a few mixtures to the mix which you'll notice in each chapter. Did you notice that Henry—Hermione's and Harry's youngest son picked that pacific wolf pack color like the Quileute wolf pack? I have a feeling it was pure non coincidences. Anyway, don't forget to read and review because I am on a roll! Ciao for now dolls!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Hermione's Temper & Reaction (Part 1)**

"I don't think you do nugget… because you're pretending that they're not my fault too,"

"I never said that,"

"You didn't have too … I know I didn't know them long… but, they're my family too as much as yours and Jay,"

"I know… trust me I know… you don't think I don't know that,"

"Nugget… I know losing them was hard… but, you don't understand how hard it was for me too… they were my family…who were trapped in their own home at the Burrow no less… it's bad enough that I could've lost you too… in St. Mungo's but, I didn't and thank Merlin for that... "

"Ariel I know their your family as much as they were mine … but, it's one of the big main reasons why I send you, Jay and our parents away from the war… to keep you guys safe… including the kids,"

"I know it was to protect us but, we could've help you with the war … "

Hermione held her breath "I know you could but, Dumbledore gave us a mission from all he know about the horcruxes…"

"And that's another thing… why do you have to listen to him after what he did to Harry,"

"Believe me I know… but, it's not like we can talk to him except that portrait in the office… but, the damage is already done… trust me…"

"That man and his many secrets," Ariel bitterly says.

"Yeah well… it's not like we can change anything … and besides I heard about their deaths more than once Ariel I don't need a reminder… especially the children they were only kids…my godchildren no less… it's hard… okay… it's really hard for me to accept that they're really gone…"

"I know babes and I'm sorry for reminding you of that but, it's true… I mean we … lost so many people…

that we couldn't find anything but, their ashes…inside the Burrow... they couldn't get out… the death eaters were killing everyone from left to right ….everyone that we cared about were gone it was like living in your own nightmare that you can't get up…before that we lost mum and daddy…then Jay lost Mal and Sophy… pretty much everyone… you guys were practically living in an empty shell being depressed no emotions whatever… I barely recognize you and Jay after losing your other half … I didn't know what to do… you and Jay were… going through so much and I didn't want to add more stress… to the list… it would've … made things worse…I'm sorry… you were practically blaming yourself when mum and daddy died…while I took over to take care of everyone,"

"Ariel...please...I don't want to hear this this again … it's too painful..."

"Trust me nugget I know it's painful but, you need to hear this okay…since you were… to depress I don't think you realize how much it affected the rest of us like it did with you… but, I had to make sure Georgie… Freddie and Charlie were okay… you guys were like… I can't even … describe how hard that was for me...I had to be the bigger person…being the mama bear taking care of everyone and it took a huge toll out of me that I couldn't even recognize my own husband… since that's his family… our family… it just … reminded me on how uncle Charlie lost his entire family when he was our age…in the first war and it was really hard on mum and daddy when they both lost their families thanks to those bastards… the same monster… who killed everyone… that there's barely anyone left… who we talk too… I just… I don't know how mum did it but, she did put aside everything that she felt to take care of uncle Charlie… and I couldn't hold it together so …uncle Charlie was in the middle of dealing with … other things and he tried to calm me down but, I couldn't hold it anymore and broke down… Quinn and Alexa must've been there when they heard what happen … and I told them what happen…not in many details but, they know some…"

"Ariel…you know I didn't have a choice but, send you guys away they would've killed you through me..and I know uncle Charlie had a hard time losing auntie Aaliyah and the kids… or how daddy lost the rest of his family in his side... they all moved on … with their lives just like we will too...how did they do that… when I couldn't even do that"

"I know nugget but, it takes time to heal from many deaths believe me I know from personal experience... but, do you have any idea how hard it was to see my baby sister and our big brother… heartbroken… you were so depressed… over Harry's death… Ron's death… Susan's… Mr. and Mrs. Weasley… Bill… Fleur… their children… Percy… Audrey… Ginny… Seamus… Dean… and Hannah… with their children… they're all dead… because of those death eaters… and you guys were having a hard time… everyone that we lost… it was hard for Jay and I … we barely could recognize you cookie…we didn't know what to do to help you so I called uncle Charlie to help…but, he was dealing with his daughter Isabella who was also depress that time… it was when Edward and her broke up… that year…Quinn and Alexa they were both dealing with anger issues… that it was overwhelming uncle Charlie… he had to be strong for the kids…but, he didn't know what to do either.. He felt like he failed his own daughter Isabella and the twins he had a feeling what they were becoming so he called uncle Billy to help them … and called Sammy and the rest is history for the twins as for Isabella… hers was a difficult situation… and it was hard for uncle Charlie to help out Isabella trying to heal from her break up with her boyfriend…"

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

Hermione frowned at this "I know… which is why moving back home is the only way for me to move on from the bad memories and—what do you mean by that…about Isabella?"

Ariel sighed tiredly "It's difficult to say nugget…"

"Try me?"

"Well you know how I told you that uncle Charlie tried to get Isabella to move on with her life… like … from her break up with her boyfriend…last year"

"Yes…"

"Well nothing worked...she even went into a rebel phase it drive uncle Charlie nuts…" Ariel scoffed at this causing Hermione to give a blank 'are you bloody serious' look causing Ariel to nod at this "That's what I said but, we'll talk about that later… you remember how …you and Jay were trying to move on with your life…after what happen to Harry, Ron, Mal, Sophy and the Weasley's with your friends…"

"Yes… I was … in a very bad place…you know that…"

"I know… it reminded me… of uncle Charlie… when he was in that position … and whatever you felt… you … were holding that pain… whatever you were feeling … inside… you never once cried… you were empty...like an empty shell…it's like… I can barely recognized you guys … so I held whatever I felt and took care of you guys.…despite how Charlie, Fred, and George lost their entire family… neither of us knew what to do… Remus and Tonks are the only people who we rant worrying over you and we just… felt like we failed to protect you...over the pain again since it's not the first time we lost people we love in our family…"

"Ariel….please stop…"

"I know you been through a lot … babes we all did… and I'm sorry that we didn't tell you the truth but, we were just trying to protect you… we didn't want to burden you over this… after what happen to Harry… over the next pile of bad news…"

"But, that was my fault….I would've … I could've saved them… from that fire… the children… they were screaming for me to save them… Molly... Arthur… Bill… Fleur… Percy… Audrey… Ginny… Seamus… and I couldn't get them out... no matter how much I tried… I couldn't get them out...they were my family… my friends…"

"I know they all were babes and that was never your fault...far from it," Ariel cried out shaking her head at this "That was not your fault nugget that was the death eaters… if anything you did everything you could to protect them and I'm pretty sure mum, dad, along with the Weasley's and everyone else who lost their lives that we knew in school would have agreed with me if they were alive right now they would've felt the same way… you did everything you could…that was not your fault…not even close…"

"I could've fought harder…I could've prevented that fire at the Burrow… or St. Mungo's… or else… I would've lost my best friends… my husband…mum and daddy... or the rest of my friends… over this"

"Nugget… if anything you protected our parents like any daughter would… uncle Charlie doesn't blame you… you know he doesn't… that was all the death eaters…"

Hermione whimpered blinking her tears that Ariel apparate to her sister in Number 12 Grimmauld Place rushing to her sister's side being 7 months pregnant made her tired so she sat down on the couch and held her into a bear hug sobbing against her sister who rocked her back and forth.

"Cookie it's not your fault…you have to stop blaming yourself for that…"

"I can't help it… I could've save mum and daddy…I couldn't even save… Arthur… Molly… Bill… Fleur... Percy… Audrey… Ginny… Seamus… Dean… Hannah… especially the children...they were only children … why would they do that...it's all my fault…" Hermione sobbed over her sister who rocked her back and forth to calm her her down "Why couldn't I save my own husband… Harry… Ron… Susan… I could've saved them Ariel… why did they have to die that way… it's not fair… it's not fair…" she whimpered.

"Shh… I know you did everything you could baby girl and no, it's never your fault… never … ever think that at all… if you did you could've been killed too that day…and you would've left the children orphans and neither of us could've handled losing you too... you're our family nugget… Jay and I … we… we would've been heartbroken… especially uncle Charlie… Quinn… Alex… we all would've been so devastated if we lost you too... " Ariel began to say sob in return as she felt the same way, besides being 7 months pregnant hormones adding into the mix tends to do that "They protected us just like we protected them… you did all you could baby girl… mum and dad wouldn't blame you and I'm pretty sure Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, their children Victorie, Dominique, with their unknown baby brother or sister, Percy, Audrey, Molly, Lucy, Ginny, Seamus with their children, along with Fleur's parents and Gabriella would've felt the same way they would've told you it's not your fault…baby girl you can't keeping blaming yourself for that… you can't save everyone… they would've understood why…it was just… one of those things… that … no one can control… it was their time to leave us despite how it's not in our plan to die early … but, it was in god's plan… not even you can do that… we just have to accept that… okay…" she drifted off causing Hermione sobbing over Ariel's outfit while she kept rocking her back and forth to calm her down "Shh I know… I know… I miss them too…are you still angry with me for keeping this from you… I'm sorry if I did… we were just protecting you…" she explained kissing her sister on the forehead after a few minutes of silence.

"No…I'm not angry… well more like hurt that I wasn't told this but, not really… I just… I had no idea… you felt that way ...it's a lot to take in for keeping that secret for so long… that's all…"

"Yeah well… I had to be the mama bear for all of us… and I didn't mean to keep it as a secret…but, it was how I felt…we both did… since you had it worse then we did…but, knowing our dimwitted cousin Isabella … she would've twist the story when we arrive to Forks… either way and I'm pretty sure Quinn and Alexa would've felt the same way since they're relationship with their sister Isabella strained same as us," Ariel explained.

Hermione snorted at this wiping her tears quickly "Of course she would she's always been that selfish bitch," she spats in anger and huffed which Ariel nodded at this and sat down on the couch since Ariel is 7 months pregnant, feeling a bit tired as she sat down on the couch sipping some tea talking in low tones while Remus and Tonks grew quiet as they gave a silent conversation to leave them be and rushed over to the kids making sure they were alright since Hermione's magic did cause a small stir over the kids a bit.

"Believe me nugget I know,"

"So, what are we going to do… when we see her…"

"From what I heard from Leah she's visiting her mum in Florida for the whole summer before she heads back to school, so we won't be seeing her until maybe September or something,"

"What about Quinn and Alex? Are they with Isabella visiting their mother?"

"The first month in July they were but, they left early not wanting to be near… Isabella's boyfriend… it was putting a huge strain within their siblings relationship and got into an argument… so they stayed only two weeks instead of a month…it broke their mother Renee's heart she tried to get them to make up but, it only made it worst so uncle Phil took the twins to the airport to go home in Forks without saying anything"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah it became … very tense… whatever argument they had Quinn couldn't hold back and snapped at Isabella… and well the twins left not wanting anything to do with their sister… Alexa told uncle Charlie what happen and well… let's just say uncle Charlie isn't liking the situation and made plans for them to do for the summer. They're actually away to go camping with Sammy and his friends… to keep them occupied for the next two weeks at least they should be back before we head to Forks though,"

"It must've been bad if they left early… do you know what brought them to argue over?"

"Alexa wouldn't budge but, uncle Charlie has a feeling it had something to do with Isabella's relationship with her boyfriend...the one that I told you about,"

"Hmm…and how exactly did you and Jay knew find out about this… Isabella living with uncle Charlie, Quinn and Alexa?"

 **[no answer] …**

"Ariel…"

 **[no answer] …**

"Ariel…"

"Aries Joelle Taylor Weasley I swear to Merlin if you're trying to protect me I don't need any protection and—" I hissed as her magic grew agitated and restless by Ariel who was cut out of her thoughts before her sister Hermione powers burst and we can't have that now can we?

"We knew for a long time… you just started your 6th year when you knew things got dangerous it was before you send us away ….to protect us … so …it was before you and Harry decided to elope and had the small wedding"

"You and Jay knew this whole entire time that Isabella been staying with uncle Charlie and the twins that you failed or even bothered to tell me about this and don't tell me it's to protect me because that's a load of bullocks Ariel," I cried out in anger.

Ariel grew quiet knowing Hermione's magic aura was growing by the minute "Not at first I didn't know that our estrange cousin been staying with uncle Charlie, Quinn and Alex the twins until I heard from Leah three years ago," she explained.

"You heard the news from Leahbee?" I asked.

"Yes…"

"And how did she find out?"

"Uncle Charlie told uncle Billy, uncle Harry and auntie Sue when they were having a bonfire that summer… and that's how I knew… around the year of September 2009 I assumed Isabella arrived in January 2010 2nd semester of her sophomore year in Forks High although from what Leah said she wasn't … excited to see her since they never did get along… when she asked the twins Quinn and Alex on how they felt about it… they weren't … exactly … happy about it either since this is the same person who broke their father's heart…it was between when Jay was moving back home here in England with the kids… somewhere around there"

"And what exactly did Quinn and Alexa say about the situation… so Jay knew for nearly 8 years that Isabella been staying with uncle Charlie, Quinn and Alexa then?"

"Yeah he did… he knows people who gave us the information about Isabella's stay in Forks … I mean don't get me wrong they were excited until Quinn pointed out that it doesn't change their relationship with their sister…since it putting a strain over their family when she made a childish temper stating that Forks was boring… when they were really little it broke uncle Charlie's heart and put him in depression… Quinn and Alexa never forgave their sister for that … but, the twins put aside their feelings for uncle Charlie's sake...since he was so happy … to have Isabella home … she claimed that she wanted to give Forks another chance she didn't even bother to try to have a relationship with either of them… uncle Charlie… Quinn or Alexa …the twins however weren't a bit surprised but, for uncle Charlie he was hoping they at least have a close relationship but, nothing hasn't changed… I think deep down he's heartbroken over that but, at least he has the twins Quinn and Alexa, Jay, you and me… that's all he needs… but, he tried to make conversation with Isabella but, she's too focused over her boyfriend," Ariel snorted at that lie "Leah however, told me she didn't really like the fact that she has to deal with Isabella childish tantrum drama once again since until she overheard her parents uncle Harry and auntie Sue that they heard from uncle Charlie that Isabella will be living with him only because her mum Renee was feeling a bit depressed so she went to join uncle Phil her husband being a baseball player on the road and that's when Isabella decided to stay with uncle Charlie, Quinn and Alexa despite their relationship being strained because of it. That was before you send us away to protect mum and dad during your 5th year Jay and Mal lived in Forks longer than I have—maybe 5-6 years before they decided to live back in England—that was when word got out of Isabella's arrival and all that," she drifted off noticing Hermione's eyes soften up a bit then harden over their estranged cousin Isabella once more "And because we knew how you felt about her… we all do… while you guys we're dealing with Umbridge, losing our headmaster Albus, Sirius, Cedric…as we all know that the war gotten really dangerous by the end of your 6th year when I managed to get in touch with Leah, Rae and Bex by then," she explained causing the sisters to be quiet.

"So you're telling me that Isabella been staying with uncle Charlie, Quinn and Alexa around the year of 2010… huh?" I explained.

"Yes…"

"And why didn't anyone tell me this before Ariel I could've help you guys?"

"How could we ...neither of us didn't even knew where you guys half of the time—because we all thought you'd be in school but, that was before we learned about you and Harry being married secretly thanks to mum and dad; obviously it was a small ceremony but, it was there. By then everyone were all over the place trying to protect Harry and that's before Fred and George told us that you guys got attacked in Bill and Fleur's wedding reception causing you guys to separate from everyone … with every death eaters hunting you guys down neither of us knew where you guys or knew that you guys were on a secret mission to hunt down horcruxes to destroy Voldemort and win the war," Ariel began to say causing them both quiet once more that Hermione couldn't help but, flinch as she didn't want to think about the aftermath "By then neither of them except the family knew about the quints until you gave birth to them you practically begged us to protect the quints in case anything were to happen it was probably the hardest thing that every mother have to go through … including you…I'm sorry I kept it as a secret from you," she explained.

I steadied myself "I understand why you didn't want to tell me knowing how I felt about Isabella hurting uncle Charlie again. I was so close to killing that manipulative selfish two—timing bitch," she hissed at this causing Ariel to wince at this since Hermione never cusses which was never a good thing when it comes with the Gryffindor princess "But, what I don't understand Ariel is why didn't anyone especially you and Jay just tell me the truth I could've handled it I'm not a baby anymore," she pointed out.

Ariel bowed her head in shame "I know you would Mia but, Jay and I thought it was going to burden you as if you didn't have enough to deal with during the war fighting for your life while being in an suicide mission—we just thought… we'd take care of the aftermath while you win the war in the Wizarding World protecting you is our job cookie... not the other way around... I just... you been through so much... after what happen to Harry" she whispered.

"Ariel…I know you guys mean well but, you have to realize I'm not a baby anymore I should know the truth about what's going on with uncle Charlie, Quinn and Alexa… with Sam, Leah, Jacob, Seth, uncle Billy, uncle Harry and auntie Sue along with everyone else. You can't protect me forever ya know," I explained.

"I know you're not a baby but, honestly Mia… you were beginning to scare us… making me remember the past of uncle Charlie when he lost auntie Aaliyah and the kids… don't you remember," Ariel began to say causing Hermione to hold her breath closing her eyes sadly remembering that memory in particular "It reminded me of that… because you wouldn't eat… sleep…it's like you were an empty shell… not wanting to live anymore and that scared me to hell and even if we both told you the truth… it would've made things worse… not just for you but, for us too… neither of us wanted to burden you over this as if you didn't have enough to deal with during the war—we just thought… we'd take care of the aftermath while you win the war in the Wizarding World…to move on with your lives and live normal like you supposed too… we were just protecting you from that… the quints… Harry… Ron… everyone that we love… I can't even imagine how hard that was for you…and I'm sorry we didn't tell you… we wanted to protect you just like you wanted to protect us…" she whispered.

"And I get it… I was ...I'm not the same person that you all know.… after going through a war… no one is… I been through hell… and back and … I'm sorry that I scared you guys… I didn't mean too… I just lost my husband… it wasn't supposed to be like that… Harry and I we—we made plans… we were going to live in Forks, Washington raising our family… he was going to build a small town around our property...only to find out that my husband Harry… Ron… Susan… Mr. and Mrs. Weasley… Bill.. Fleur… the kids… Percy… Ginny… Fleur parents and Gabriella along with everyone else… that was our family… are gone… how can I … move on without them here… I miss them so much… it's not fair...thanks to those death eaters… if things were reverse I would've saved everyone… so we can live together and live happily as we always planned… that's when I realize… I wasn't being a good mom to my kids…I knew then that I had to change … I had to be brave for my kids sake… I had to take everything in that I ever felt aside so I can be the best mother that they ever had…but, it's so hard.." I explained.

"I know nugget believe me I know… I may not know how it feels to lose a husband but, I lost my best friend too… I don't want to lose you either cookie neither of us do… uncle Charlie, Quinn and Alex … they can't lose another family member…especially uncle Charlie " Ariel choked into her tears "Neither of us can… which is why I think … moving back home move on to heal would help a lot…especially you and Jay" she whispered.

"I know… but, considering it's not the first time I lost someone I love… and I guess it's just sucks again… whenever I fall in love… they end up dead… within a year or two…I don't want us to keep secrets from each other okay… no more secrets Ariel," I whispered.

"I know, I know and I'm really sorry that we didn't tell you the truth cookie but, if Jay and I told you it would've distracted you as we both know how overprotective we are with uncle Charlie… and after what happen three years ago… we didn't want to make things worse for you… after you lost Harry and Ron with the rest of the Weasley's especially Harry…it's a lot to take in that burden after losing so many people that we cared about thanks to those death eaters… I'm so sorry cookie we just wanted to protect you," Ariel covered her mouth holding back her sob "I just …we didn't know what to do …it was really hard for Jay and I to keep that secret from you … after what you guys went through… we didn't want make things worse I promise no more secrets cookie bear," she whispered.

I cleared my throat rethinking this "Good and I'll do the same and your right… I could've been distracted during the war… or after the war… which we couldn't afford that since when Harry, Ron and I were on the run, but, mostly we were on a secret mission from Dumbledore… and I understand why you did it… " she steadied her breathing to keep calm "So I'm not faulting you on that… so you stayed in touch with uncle Charlie, Quinn and Alexa then?" she explained.

"Thank you… " Ariel held her sister close as they mumble comfort hugs after they quickly wipe their tears and grew serious "And I did… Jay and I we had to make sure the death eaters didn't reach to America which thankfully they didn't as far as we know it didn't reach to America only around Europe but, they have heard of the war though… at least in the wizarding communities," she explained.

"Well of course your my sister and I'm glad it didn't reach America since they could've have reached anything since I destroyed our families files before we left… I saved all the documents inside this," I began to say showing her werewolf pendant and showed a flash drive "It's all in here I carried it in case for emergencies and inside my laptop so it's safe," she explained.

"In this flashdrive?" Ariel asked.

"Yes, it's all in here," I began to say grabbing her lap top opening the documents through the flash drive showing all the families documents "I even saved mum and dad's business so it's safe I had Ruby's brother Robb to buy the dentistry under their names but, no one knows it's all ours," she explained.

Ariel stared at her sister in disbelief looking at the family documents "Sweet mother Merlin you really thought of everything haven't you?"

"Well yes, I've been planning this for weeks way before Harry, Ron and I been on the run to destroy the horcruxes," I shrugged closing the documents and took out the flash drive once it's safe to take out and put it away under her werewolf pendant necklace "I like to be prepared," I explained.

"Well it's a good thing you did and it would explain a lot but, Jay wanted to be extra sure and be cautious about the whole thing … but, no death eaters haven't gone that far in America as far as I knew…"

"Brilliant… so what about uncle Charlie, Quinn and Alexa…and I always thought Isabella hated Forks even as a child,"

"Uncle Charlie's fine just like the twins Quinn and Alexa, our friends, our godparents they're all good… trust me … and Isabella does hate Forks she detest the town and never had a problem showing it … thinks that uncle Charlie doesn't know but, he does he's not as stupid as she thinks and I suppose it changed the minute she decided to live with uncle Charlie in Forks... let's just say things changed… it caught her attention…" Ariel began to say drifting off "As for Quinn and Alexa they both know about us being magical as a witch and wizard they both figured it out, confirmed their suspicions with uncle Charlie and the rest is history only because he told them that being magical was from his side of the family not their mother's since Isabella and aunt Renee are both muggles no magic in their veins while the twins Quinn and Alexa are both magical through uncle Charlie who used to be a wizard so they haven't told anyone about their secret," she explained.

"Her attention… what could possible grab Isabella attention that made her like the place out of nowhere and what's that supposed to mean? And the twins… Quinn and Alexa are they both magical like us?"

"Yes and yes like I told you Isabella still that selfish bitch that doesn't appreciate anything around her but, herself and what brought her attention was… that she has a boyfriend now. Quinn is a wizard just like Alexa is a witch being a half-blood but, it didn't change them though. I still love them as my babies so nothing's changed,"

"Don't you mean both our babies and I'm glad to hear that. Did they went to Salem Academy of Magic like you and Jay did?"

"They did for awhile but, they decided to attend a muggle high school… they wanted to experience both muggles and magical schools so that's what they did despite how they're both smart and everything,"

"Oh really that's brilliant I'm glad things are looking up for Quinn and Alexa… and what boyfriend are you talking about?"

"I'm glad too which is why Sammy is helping the twins with their education and yes … Isabella has a boyfriend he's hardly my type"

"Hmm…and what's he like? The boyfriend I mean?"

"I know it's weird… believe me I know this beforehand but, her boyfriend… I never met the bloke but, from what Jay told me… he looks exactly like—" Ariel sighed tiredly biting her bottom lip nervously grabbing the documents and put it inside her bag for safe keeping by rapidly changing the subject "Well you'll see when you see him from what I heard he's not exactly normal… if that makes sense," she explained.

"Looks like who Ariel?...you're doing it again...since you're starting to scare me?"

"Mia… I don't know how to say this but, I think when we arrive there you'll know what I mean… it might … give you a bit of a shock… and I rather you know now since we're going to be living there this coming Friday but, from what Jay, Ariel and Ruby told me apparently Isabella is dating … a vampire…"

 **[no answer]...**

"Mia…?"

 **[no answer]...**

"Mia?"

 **[no answer] …**

"Hermione Anastasia Sophia Carson Jean Potter please answer me right now?!"

Remus ran over to the empty library feeling the manor shaking a bit and blurted out "What happen?"

"Nothing papa Remus…Mya's just in a bit of shock at the moment I got this,"

"Are you sure…?"

"I'm positive make sure to protect the kids huh this might be … a little … scary for them?"

Remus raised his eyebrow at Ariel who waved him off and sighed "Will do…" he murmured under her breath until he heard—

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN IS DATING A WHAT?!" Hermione exclaimed causing Remus, Tonks and Ariel to wince at this as it echoed her office "IS SHE BLOODY CRAZY?!"

"Ah.. there you are… I was beginning to get worried over here" Ariel murmured under her breath in French "Trust me Mia that's exactly what I told Jay when he learned what happen and he's not even that good looking," she snorted at this causing Hermione to raise her eyebrow at her sister considering they're both married "What? Just wait till you see him and I know I'm happily married to Georgie and have beautiful children but, if things were reverse I still wouldn't go out with that bloke but, Georgie you know that so stop giving me that gawking look Mia," she explained.

"What about Sam Uley your first love,"

"Mya … I told you not to mention him around me…"

"Well you did broke up with him when you were in middle school,"

"I know I did… it was a mutual break up…"

"Sure… that you were completely heartbroken when we move to England… despite how you and Jay were attending in Salam Academy of Magic no less,"

"Like I said I'm over it...we both moved on I'm with Georgie happily married with a family and Sammy's happy with … well either way he's happy … oh speaking of relationships Quinn and Alexa are both in relationships with some of Sammy's friends?"

"Who what? Quinn and Alexa are dating some of Sammy's friends who?"

"Umm… Embry Call… is dating our little cousin Alexa… then Quinn he's dating… Elsa…"

"From where?"

"School they met in school?"

"Are they nice?"

"From what Jay told me they're very nice and I know we did …. I don't regret that decision … it just made me realize Sammy and I are just not meant to be together… and I'm happy with George you know that,"

Hermione flushed "I know you are and I'm happy for you considering you have beautiful children with Georgie who are my godchildren like Jay," she sighed at this sipping her tea "So how did they meet?"

"Who? George and I you already know how we met?"

"No, no not you guys I meant with Isabella and her boyfriend since you told me about the twins dating someone too right?"

"Oh… right… they met in school,"

"In school… you mean to tell me the bloke that she's dating… who's a vampire… attends a muggle high school surrounded by humans where they could've killed them by sucking their blood?"

"When you say it like that… you made it sound like it's a bad thing but, yes… they been living in Forks for a few years… his father is a doctor there everyone in town trust him?"

"A doctor…and everyone trust him even uncle Charlie,"

"Yes uncle Charlie is good friends with him…he's even allies with uncle Billy, uncle Harry and auntie Sue…along with Sam and his friends too…as for the twins Quinn and Alexa not so much… it's one of the main big problems between Isabella and the twins … it's tiring for uncle Charlie to refrain both the twins by trying not to snap at anyone,"

"Really… isn't that a bit weird… considering vampires drink human blood? And how is uncle Billy, uncle Harry, auntie Sue and Sam with his friends involve in this?"

"Dr. Cullen isn't that kind of vampire Mia and uncle Billy's family been living in Forks for a long time you remember those legends that he used to tell us as kids. It's all true,"

"What's all true?"

"The legends and Dr. Cullen being who they are… they're known as the 'cold-ones' if you can remember,"

"I remember the legends but, what kind of vampire is Dr. Cullen and his family are they?"

"They drink animal blood… and his son …the one who's dating Isabella is an annoying selfish, meddling person that's what and can't mind his own business even in our family but, he can't help himself… it's not like he hasn't tried to control his powers" Ariel snorted at this "And when Jay told me this when he and Mal were living in Forks a few years ago I believe Logan, Zander, CJ & Sophia were only 8 years old when they moved back to England it's an adjustment really and while they were living there in Forks that's when Jay learned about Isabella living there with uncle Charlie and the twins Quinn and Alexa. Obviously he hasn't left that time only because he and Tai are business partners so he pretty much heard everything what Isabella be doing during her time there. Jay and Mal were pretty busy making our home the best tourist place to visit and have a good time," she sighed sipping her tea "From what Jay told me he had to fix the mess that Isabella did especially saving uncle Harry during the hunt he nearly had a heart attack if it wasn't for Jay we would've lost uncle Harry because of it," she explained.

"Hold on back up his family are vegetarian… what vampire clan are they there's not a lot of vegetarian clans out there I should know I read about them?" I explained.

"I know... they drink animal blood not a lot of vampires can resist that kind of thing and their one of them"

"Well who is it?"

"Who is who?"

"The vampire clan that's living in Forks?"

"Ah… that… umm… I haven't learned much… except … their names are… the Cullens…that's the vampire clan…"

"WHAT?!" I cried out in surprise causing Ariel to wince at this "THE CULLEN FAMILY they live in FORKS?!"

"Y-yo-you know about them?"

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Heard about them?!" Hermione snorted at this "Are you mental of course I have…Dr. Cullen and I are colleagues..."

"Colleagues… what do you mean you're colleagues?"

"Ariel… he was one of the doctors that was working in St. Mungo's five years ago…due to a family emergency he decided to move back in America … he's the doctor that helped find mum and dad…he cleaned the blood from their bodies since … I had a different shift that time and Dr. Cullen was the only doctor that was available he's one of the respectful doctors in the country that most of the healers in St. Mungo's wouldn't be able to concentrate because of him. He looks quite young and very handsome from what Lulu told me good thing he's married or else they would've followed him everywhere instead of doing their work,"

"Y-y-y-you met Dr. Cullen in St. Mungo's in England are you sure? And how come I didn't know about this. You mean he's the one who found mum and dad … at our house?"

"Well…I didn't know he was a vampire that's for sure but, it must've crossed my mind since I've been busy with my life being a healer and …I didn't really thought about it … but, he's very nice though we're good friends and no Jay found them remember but, Dr. Cullen was the only doctor available to help so yes in a way I do know him,"

"Good friends… you do know he's married right and I didn't even know Dr. Cullen was the one that helped…mum and daddy… it would explain a lot since I had a different shift too and Jay was the only one who can identify them right?"

"Yes he was and of course I do he also knows Harry they met a few times over the years,"

"Did they?"

"Mhmm… we're all good friends with each other I just … never connected the dots before no wonder he looked so familiar … and … hold on what kind of trouble did they make in Forks?"

"Well there was some … complication when Isabella first came to Forks?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… that Edward… that's the name of Isabella's boyfriend… broke up with her during their junior year in high school after what happen in her birthday,"

"Hold on they broke up but, I thought they're together,"

"They did but, they got back together this past summer as if nothing has changed between them but, they did broke up in their junior year for nearly a year… in high school so I assume that's last year since uhh she's now in her final year... but, it was only 6-8 months and got back together last June… when one of the Cullens came to visit...I believe her name was Alice… who came to visit and well… there you go… uncle Charlie isn't like it one bit… because before they got together they rushed to Italy,"

"ITALY for what?"

"Because Edward thought Isabella died… killed herself by jumping the cliff….thus he wanted to kill himself through the Volturi"

"Are you bloody serious…"

"As a heart attack,"

"Bloody idiot…" Hermione snorted at this "And what exactly happened to her birthday that made Edward break up with her,"

"You don't have to tell me twice nugget and one of the vampires… Jasper… he … may have lost control only because Isabella cut herself by opening one of her birthday presents and Edward freaked out… said it was the only way to protect her because of Victoria another vampire who wanted to kill her because Edward killed her mate...the first year Isabella came back in Forks,"

"What? Is she alright?" Hermione gawked at this causing Ariel to slowly nod at this "Despite everything she's still our annoying selfish little cousin besides the twins Quinn and Alexa of course," she explained rolling her eyes.

"I know…." Ariel sighed pinching her nose "Believe me I don't want to be related to her but, sadly we are and she's such a drama queen it's rather annoying really" she explained.

"Tell me about it… and what about uncle Harry is he alright. What about uncle Charlie, Quinn and Alexa are they okay?"

"Yes, yes, he's fine the doctors told him that he's going to be a strict diet so … no more junk food for uncle Harry although he's still pouting but, he's thankful to be alive. Jay saved him just in time before he nearly died from a heart attack and Jay had to fix the mess with what Isabella's been doing from the past 3 ½ years she's been living there" Ariel began to say sipping her tea "As for the twins Quinn and Alexa are both magical … being a half-blood wizard and witch but, they're also… like Sammy and the pack… too… apparently our great, great, great, great, grandfather from uncle Charlie's side was in Jacob's grandfather's pack from a long time ago… so … technically the twins… are also a shapeshifter … and has magic being a wizard and witch too and uncle Charlie is also fine in case you're wondering,"

"You're kidding… is that even possible and that's good for uncle Harry but, I can imagine he's not liking that diet of his and I'm glad that uncle Charlie, Quinn and Alexa good?"

"Well since magic does run in our family so I'm not surprised the twins would inherit the magic but, being a shapeshifter (werewolf) that was a big surprise for all of us even uncle Charlie nearly had a heart attack when he saw the twins transformed into a werewolf but Sammy managed to calm them down,"

"So they're all okay?"

"Yes they're okay trust me uncle Harry and the twins Quinn and Alexa they're all okay,"

"Oh, thank bloody Merlin and how exactly would you know that…Isabella's boyfriend not good looking and what could she be possible be doing that would cause a lot of mess over the past 3 ½ years she's been living in Forks Ariel,"

"It's bad… from what I heard from Aqua…"

"What exactly did you find out Ariel?"

"I didn't find out much…until Leah left me a message tons of message actually stating that she called off the wedding and dealing with other things…"

"Leah? As in our goddaughter who's like a sister to us that Leah Clearwater?"

"Yeah you remember her, don't you?"

"Of course, she's like a little sister to me being one of my brides maid in my wedding being our adopted sister and goddaughter, how is she?"

Ariel gave a painful expression "Oh she's great…."

Hermione however, noticed her sister's expression turning to face her considering they're sitting on the couch "Ariel what's wrong? Leah is okay, right? I thought you said Jay saved uncle Harry from the hunt when he was living in Forks before" she asked.

Her sister Ariel sighed giving a sad smile "He did save uncle Harry but, that's not why—honestly she's—Leah she's… healing very slowly… but, that's not why I'm upset though…it's complicated…"

"Complicated…. how?"

"It's just complicated to talk about…"

"Ariel… what is it?"

 **[no answer] …**

"Ariel you can't expect me not to know about this she's one of my best friends and like a sister to me… please..."

Ariel sighed at this knowing how stubborn her sister is "Okay fine… I'll tell you… you remember Sammy… right?"

"Sam Uley my childhood friend who happens to be your ex-boyfriend, your first love being my best friend of course considering he's like a brother to me… he's the only person I ever trusted besides Jacob, Seth and Leah… he's my best friend… before I met Harry and Ron in Hogwarts considering they were invited to my wedding with Harry… last time I checked he and Leah were happily dating and he was one of the groomsmen along with Jacob and Seth…what about him?"

Ariel winced at this "Yes… that… besides being my first love… Sam and Leah did date… got engaged even after three years being together and set the date of the wedding once Leah graduates high school...getting ready for graduation … her wedding was going to be planned within a year … in the summer… I was going to be the maid of honor with you, Rae and Bex being the bridesmaids it was supposed to be beautiful… we have everything prepared… the decorations… the cake… the food… we even hired a dj instead of a band but, Leah insisted to get both courtesy of the Granger's family wedding gift for our goddaughter etc…it was a perfect wedding for the bride to be..." she explained.

"Of course it would be... since they're getting married aren't they? I even got their wedding invitation because of it,"

"Do you...?"

"I never got the memo until now,"

 **~*~End of Chapter Six~*~**

 **Wow that's a long chapter I didn't realize it was already 12:29 am already *yawns* well this is where I'll stop for now since I updated three chapters so far and I will be updating more tomorrow since I know I owe you guys more updates on my chapters and don't worry I haven't forgotten my other stories I'm just multitasking each one! Ciao for now dolls!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: hey guys wow I didn't expect to have reviews that quick. Thank you so much so I thought I answered some of you guys.**

 **Guest #1: thank you so much for the review! I'll be sure to add new chapters when Hermione and her family arrives it's going to be … a wild ride that not even the Cullens will even expect their arrival I'ma make sure of it. Lol.**

 **Guest #2: Yes, Teddy Lupin is best friends with everyone in his family including the kids and has extended cousins so they'll have a very close relationship together and thank you for the review. I appreciate it a lot. Don't worry Hermione will be healing in her home town in time… thanks to … Jacob and Seth's support but, I'm not going to spoil much.**

 **Guest #3: Thank you so much for the review… and the reason Harry is stuck inside an egg is because he's still in his creature inheritance he hasn't hatched yet.**

 **Irmorena: Sorry about that I just rewrote everything so if you noticed that Hermione is 25 years old due to the time turner so therefore Harry would be 23 years old so in a way they're the same age despite the age difference their still married; however for Jacob and Seth they're still in high school seeing that Hermione is the same age as Sam who's 23 years old being the eldest, Alpha of the pack; it didn't show how old Sam was so I just made them they same age so technically no one knows that Hermione is older than she looks. I hope that helps and thanks so much for the review.**

 **Guest #4: Aww thanks so much for the review. I'll be sure not to disappoint you're going to notice a lot of changes in each chapter so I hope it doesn't confuse you guys since I'm rewriting the chapters once again and will be updating within this week.**

 **Well that's all the reviews that I answered so far thanks so much for the support, reviews & following my stories it made me happy. Ciao for now dolls.**

 **Chapter Seven: Hermione's Temper & Reaction (Part 2)**

"What do you mean you never got the memo?"

"I mean I didn't know they cancelled the wedding,"

"Oh..."

"Yeah,"

"So you never got the memo of them cancelling the wedding,"

"I probably did but, I didn't realize they broke up until you told me,"

Ariel winced at this "I couldn't sworn I send everyone the memo's stating the wedding invitation and yes besides Sam being my first love… Sam and Leah did date… got engaged even after three years being together and set the date of the wedding once Leah graduates high school...getting ready for graduation … her wedding was going to be planned within a year … in the summer… I was going to be the maid of honor with you, Rae and Bex being the bridesmaids it was supposed to be beautiful… we have everything prepared… the decorations… the cake… the food… we even hired a dj instead of a band but, Leah insisted to get both courtesy of the Granger's family wedding gift for our goddaughter etc…" she drifted off sadly over her childhood best friend "During that summer… when we were getting close to the wedding… something happen… if Jay and I didn't arrived when you send us away… we really would've lost uncle Harry nugget through a heart attack… set the funeral for him… and Leah would've called off the wedding … it would've be this bad that changed everything for Leah as she is now… that was before … she told me what happen… and I mean it literally … that made her called off the wedding off twice because of it," she explained.

Hermione paled at this "Leah called off the wedding twice why? I thought they were in love?"

"They were in love… at least that's what Leah thought… until she …well when they first broke up … Sammy was dealing with other things that she put the wedding on hold she didn't called her wedding off twice that was just me being dramatic but, she did call it off the wedding though… when Sammy came back they managed to talk things out, got back together and prepared for the wedding…. " Ariel winced at this not wanting to reveal that part but, Hermione insisted so she made a small lie "Until she… she…." she drifted off it was too painful even for Ariel.

"Until she what?"

"She… she… walked in on Sam… cheating on her… with her own cousin… Emily… they didn't even … break up… only because she had some news to tell him but, refused to tell him about it … so she called off the wedding after she yelled, swore like a sailor her words not mine… and ...cancelled everything…"

"Sammy did what?! Why would he do that?!" Hermione cried out in anger.

"Leah wouldn't say… all I know it caused a lot of tension within the family because of it...there's all sorts of changes around Forks like chasing vampires, shapeshifters growing into werewolves' pack…missing people in Seattle being turned into newborns vampires creating an army of vampire's kind of thing etc …people dying….it's all mayhem and chaos because of it"

Hermione widen her eyes in horror "Why would he do such a horrid thing," she swore in French under her breath "Why would Sammy do that to Leahbee I thought they love each other and what shapeshifters, vampires, and people in Seattle being turned in newborn vampires what are you talking about?"

"They were in love but, apparently something changed…after Leah cool off… although I was still in Forks then….so I didn't hear much … until I saw Sam… he practically begged me to get Leah to reconsider to listen to him… said he didn't have much of a choice...but, I told him you always have a choice … no matter what you think… and I may've hexed him that left him to leave… I didn't want to start anything with Sam… but, breaking my best friend heart is where I draw the line... from what I can read from the reports from the American ministry thanks to Aqua and Ruby… Sam and our childhood friends… are shapeshifters … not werewolves… although there's different kinds so we won't get into that… Sammy… Leah bee… Jacob… Seth and their friends are the Quileute werewolf pack of shapeshifters including our little cousins Quinn and Alexa being magical they're also shapeshifters they transformed around the same way as Jacob, Seth and Leah did then there's the Cullens being vampires … and the people in Seattle they were missing but, apparently it was all rumors… they were all turned by another vampire" she explained.

"Shapeshifters… as in werewolves naturally without transforming under the moon kind of thing and back up about the vampires. Tell me about the shapeshifters first then we'll talk about the vampires bit,"

"Yes, I was going to tell you that first apparently the stories that uncle Billy told us are all true… the legends of the Quileute pack are all true,"

"Bloody hell… how?"

"Considering Sam and his friends… are shapeshifters that would explain much… Sam is the first to transform when he was in high school this is before Leah found out the truth… then Jared Cameron… Paul Lahote… Embry Call… then Jacob Black… Leah and Seth Clearwater, Quinn and Alexa Swan, Quil Ateara….being the last ones then there's two others ones Brady and Collin their the youngest in the pack then there's more from Quinn and Alexa's friends… Elsa… Ana… Veronica…Zoey, Hayley, Kacey, everyone who were transforming that same year it's a big pack,"

"Sweet Godric you mean the legends that uncle Billy used to tell us as kids are all true… so that means the 'cold-ones' are … a different names for the Cullens being vampires… is that … also true,"

"Yes…"

"Bloody hell… and this all happen from the past three years,"

"Yeah it did… it's a lot I know…"

"But, but, but, is that why Sam and Leah broke up because of… the werewolf pack…"

"Not exactly…" Ariel winced at this not wanting to reveal much "You're going to have to ask Sam about that,"

Hermione's eyes harden at this "Oh believe me I will…" she growled causing Ariel to wince from her tone of voice and then steadied her voice to calm herself down "And you always have a choice… I don't understand why Sammy would do this since I was the one that picked her engagement ring…that was from-nana gave it to me… she said that I should give it to Sam… it was his last gift from nana …" she explained.

"I know and Leeleebear loves the ring she hasn't took it off since they got engaged..." Ariel winced at this remembering how upset Leah was until she told her the truth "Once Sammy told her the truth... it's been tense between them," she explained.

Hermione's eyes harden at this "I can see why….what did Sammy tell Leah though" she asked.

"Apparently ….. Sammy loves …. Emily… and … said that they're not meant to be … to Leah." Ariel pointed out.

"And if I have to guess Leelee didn't take it very well…" Hermione murmured.

"Nope… she's pretty bitter over the whole thing… she yelled, swore like a sailor and kicked him rather harshly and haven't talked to him since… but, considering she's also a shapeshifter being part of the pack… things are even more awkward between them… since they're a bit surprised she became one since they all thought it was all males but, she's the first one to become one and then our cousins with a few new recruits started to come that same year it was a very uneventful year for everyone to be honest," Ariel explained.

Hermione gave a 'hum' sound "I don't know why … Sammy would do that since you always have a choice… I just don't understand… why Sammy would do this… since I was the one that picked that engagement ring … that was from nana … she gave it to me she said that I should give it to Sammy since it's his last gift from nana… while I kept the pendant—clearly he's not the same person that I grew up with ..." she sighed tiredly pinching her nose as she'll have a word with Sam when she gets home "I can understand that he didn't want to be with Leah but, the least he could've done was… tell her the truth… she deserved that much… and who's—who's Emily? I don't think I ever met an Emily in Forks before?" she explained.

"She's Leah's and Seth's cousin from auntie Sue's family side of the family..."

"Are you bloody kidding me..."

"No I'm not kidding and she never lived in Forks she lived in a different reservation until she came to visit during Leah's engagement party that time Emily was part of the bridal party when she decided to move in Forks and that's when things… started to uh get complicated and she's … Leah's and Seth's cousin through auntie Sue's family side… it happen with Embry and Alexa's relationship until she found out the truth as they both uh worked things out and … they been together since,"

Hermione paled "You're kidding…" she began to say causing Ariel to shake her head at this "Bloody hell and Sam just cheated on her with Emily… just like that… he didn't even consider Leah's feelings at all…and at least Embry and Alexa worked things out but, Sammy or Leah didn't work things out not even once"

Ariel winced at this "Well... Leah told me that it was… very complicated she was a bit bitter when we talked… and I managed to talk to her after Rae and Bex failed to try to get Leahbee to open up until I came to visit uncle Charlie, Quinn and Alexa that time Alexa was so heartbroken over Embry so I managed to talk to her while we were in the middle of the war… Leah or Alexa refused to tell me at first because they were too heartbroken … so I may have dug a little more information thanks to Aqua and Ruby's help and … it's a whole lot of mess thanks to Isabella…"

Hermione felt saddened over her little sister and hopes when she gets home she'll help Leah move on with her life away from Sam "Poor Leahbee…and what exactly did Isabella do … that got herself involved in this and what about Alexa did she tell you what happen with Embry?" she explained.

"She did… when they broke up… she started to date Jake,"

"Jake… as in Jacob Black?"

"Yes for awhile… until he started to hang out with Sammy… it was … complicated as you can tell,"

"I can see why but, did they broke up?"

"Yes it was a mutual break up between them?"

"So they're still friends then?"

"Yes,"

"What about Embry and Alexa did they managed to work things out?"

"They did… Embry told her the truth after she kicked his bloody arse yelled at him, swore like a sailor then broke down and cried Embry however rushed over apologizing over and over … they uh managed to work things out?"

"That's good… but, not Sammy and Leah huh?"

"Nope… the damage is already done between them there's no going back with those two,"

"Poor Leahbee… she must be heartbroken I wish there was something I can do… and what about Isabella you never did tell me what exactly did she do to cause a lot of trouble?"

Ariel soften her eyes "I know nugget and I'm pretty sure Leah will appreciate the help after all we're her adopted sisters and godmother it's our job to protect her even from guys like Sam… I'm pretty sure she needs a sisterly hug," she sighed as her eyes narrowed at their estranged cousin Isabella "And I'm getting to that … it's all sorts of things really… do you remember when you, Harry and Ron were in a run hunting for horcruxes no one knew about the mission except you three and Albus… during the war…" she explained.

"I hope so and I will get to the bottom of this … because that doesn't sound like Sammy that I grew up at all … he's not the same person that I once knew…and if that's true...then he doesn't deserve that ring… " Hermione explained.

"Mia… nugget you're not really going to hurt Sammy are you?" Ariel asked.

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

I sighed staring at the ceiling for a long moment "I don't know… I don't have any words or how to express how I'm feeling right now since that ring was supposed to be Leah's engagement ring… that's nana's I want it back…." I explained calmly.

"I was just as surprised as you are when I learned the truth… since this is Sammy we're talking about but, nugget… what if he doesn't have the ring?" Ariel asked.

"Then who else would have that ring since it's supposed to be Leah's…" I flatly replied.

Ariel winced at this "It might be with Emily…" she murmured.

"What…" I calmly stated staring at my sister which she winced from my tone of voice noticing my growl "What did you just say?" I asked.

"Now nugget I know you been holding back your magic for a long time but, don't do anything rash or do anything you regret…"

"Ariel… are you telling me that whore is wearing the engagement ring that Sammy gave to Leah,"

"Maybe…and I know it's been years since we saw Sammy and the others but, nobody's blaming you for that but, we have to grow up sometime… that includes Sammy nugget and I'm sure… he'll be willing to give it back … once you guys talk… maybe … Emily doesn't have it… she might have a different ring then the one Leahbee has..."

"Trust me… I'm far from going to talk to him but, I'll deal with the aftermath later… I just…it's a lot to take in right now… but, I don't understand why Sam has a sudden change of heart... from what he told me at my wedding he said he couldn't wait to marry Leah, gain a family of their own with a plan with settle jobs and now all of a sudden he's in love with this Emily person… who the bloody hell does she thinks she is breaking up Sam and Leah's relationship and I don't even know her… and I'm already hating her… unbelievable," I scoffed at this "What else did you find out?" she explained.

Ariel grew quiet "I don't know… what brought Sam to do that I really don't…" she lied.

"Leah never told you?"

"She only said it's complicated…"

"Complicated of course it is and I can see why but, what about when I was in the mission with Harry and Ron? It's not like I can forget about it...since it's been mentioned… a few times over the years…"

"Right… sorry… well there's more to the story Mia… while you were on the run … Jay and I … were separated I would watch over mum and dad making sure the death eaters didn't follow us while Jay stayed in Forks to be near uncle Charlie… so technically Jay stayed there for more than six years in Forks before Isabella decided to live in Forks-it was that same year that Isabella arrived to Forks- by then Jay and Mal decided to move back to England however, Jay's friends who stayed behind would give him reports about our estrange cousin who's been causing all kinds of ruckus of trouble in Forks that's not even close to what I'm going to do with her after what happen in Italy—he still keeps in touch with Mikko by the way he says hi but, he's not that sweet kid that you used to babysit he's a bit cocky now" Ariel murmured causing Hermione to instantly flinched "By then you, Harry, and Ron were already gone during your final year in Hogwarts but, instead of going to Hogwarts like you're supposed to … it was when the second war in the Wizarding World became really dangerous… after Albus Dumbledore got killed…"

"Ariel what are you talking about? What happen in Italy? And Mikko what happened to Mikko?"

"I'm saying that when Isabella arrived in her sophomore year… she arrived in January 17th, 2010 by then you and Harry were already married for the second time except by then you guys gained children—quints to be exact do you remember? And don't worry about Mikko he's fine… he's just a bit cocky you know how high school kids are,"

"Ariel… Harry and I married twice … because we couldn't exactly have a honeymoon due to the war, so we eloped in our 6th year no one knew about it except Ron and our family so we waited until after the war ended which is why we both decided to have a grand wedding for us with our love ones and that was like… nearly 5 years ago…and what happened to Mikko? He is alright right?"

"I know you guy did considering I was the maid of honor at the wedding and Mikko's fine he's just… dating one of the town folks… Jessica Stanley don't like her though she's a bit … cheery for my taste and bitchy but, you'll know what I mean," Ariel murmured.

"Who's Jessica and sweet Godric—Ariel you're doing it again,"

"Doing what?"

"Changing the subject what is going on … what happened in Italy and don't think I forgot about the people being turned into newborn vampires in Seattle or the vampire clan… the Cullen mean anything to you…"

"Mikko's girlfriend," Ariel snarled at this who rapidly changed the subject again "I don't like her,"

Hermione raise her eyebrow at this "Ariel…."

"Sorry… it's just I don't like her..."

"Okay… and why do you not like her again?"

"She's exactly like Isabella except cheerier and a bit bitchy,"

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?"

"Just wait till you meet her Mia, she's like the biggest gossip queen in all Forks along with this other girl Lauren Mallory I think that's her name their horrible muggles and let's not forget a big bully,"

Hermione frowned at this "You're kidding, please… tell me you're kidding,"

"No, I wish I wasn't but, I'm not kidding Mia,"

"Bloody hell why would Mikko go out with her for if she's bullying people?"

"I bet it's because of her chest and I honestly don't think Mikko knows that she's bullying people considering one of them is his sister"

"Her chest…and why wouldn't he know about this. Which sister Jasmine or Rose?

"Yes… her chest…I would say ...I think both… but, I'm not completely sure yet but, there's also a rumor that he's too in love with our dimwitted cousin Isabella to care"

"Why would Mikko—" I pinched my nose at this "So let me get this straight… Mikko is dating Jessica Stanley who's a muggle while being in love with Isabella?"

"Yes, she's muggle as Mikko but, I honestly don't think you're going to get along with her even after they broke up he's still into Isabella don't know why but, he is...and the girls are fine in case you're wondering Rose and Jasmine I mean"

"Ugh… I can tell and I don't even know her or met her yet but, what about this Lauren Mallory person? And that's good news isn't it I always been fond of the girls since I used to babysit them when they were children… clearly that changed over the years…"

"I didn't hear much about her but, she was dating this Tyler bloke but, they broke up apparently they have the same friends… Mikko I mean …oh and they been bullying the twins too "

"Who is?"

"Jessica and Laurie's siblings they don't get along with each other along with Jessica and Laurie…"

"THEY WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Not sure… but, whatever it is …Embry took care of it well he and his friends anyway...since it cause a lot of tension for everyone in school…"

Hermione gave a 'hum' sound "Oh really… so I'm guessing … that Mikko is a popular bloke then what about his sisters?"

"Something like that… and he used to have huge feelings for Isabella and still does but, acts that he's not into her but, apparently he is. I'm not sure about Rosie or Jazzy but, they're in charge of the teams in school mostly the dance team so I think they're okay since they're friends with Quinn and Alexa at school,"

"Ewe why would he like Isabella she's not even pretty?! And I'm glad they're okay…"

"Beats me and I am too... I honestly don't see why guys would be into Isabella when she doesn't have any hobbies all she wants to be with—" Ariel stopped mid-sentence and rapidly changed the subject "And that was only three years ago ...while Isabella arrived to Forks for Merlin knows what while the rest of us were fighting for our lives in the Second Wizarding War, she doesn't know the first thing of loving uncle Charlie because all she does is breaking his heart," she spats causing Hermione's eyes turned harden over this "She's too selfish and a bitch to even care about anything but, herself and her precious boyfriend of hers," she explained with a sneer.

"Well… I suppose I'll have to see since Mikko is one of my best friends along with Rosy and Jazzy…but, why in Merlin would he have feelings for Isabella she's not even that attractive to have a boyfriend to begin with," Hermione snorted at this by rolling her eyes at this notion "But, that's besides the point since we both know Isabella is too selfish to even care about uncle Charlie, Quinn or Alexa but, herself Ariel," she spats in anger "And I know there's more to this story isn't there. What exactly happen in Italy Ariel because Merlin knows we should fix damage control because of her,"

"Don't even worry about it I asked Blaise to help out and he gave me copies on what happen with the Volturi,"

"The Volturi you failed to mention that bit," Hermione widen her eyes in horror "How in Merlin's name are the Volturi involved in this and why would you ask Blaise for help over the Volturi—they're …. like the royal court Volturi?"

"Yes…"

"Ariel...do you not realize how dangerous they are,"

"Believe me I know how dangerous they are since they're like the kings of the whole vampire clans in Europe like the big boss… how do you think Blaise and I been fixing the damage thanks to our dimwitted cousin who ruined the ceremony from the past three years while dealing with the aftermath with the war. It's one of the main reasons why Jay, Blaise and I been extra busy because of it"

"Ceremony?"

"Mhmm?"

"What ceremony?"

"The one in Italy,"

"Stop changing the subject Ariel what ceremony in Italy just tell me…how are they involved the Volturi?"

"Trust me they're more than involved and the only reason I asked Blaise is because his family has connections to the Italian Ministry so I thought considering he's our good friend, our brother in-law sort of and I knew he can help since he knows people that has been watching over Isabella's ever move so they're more involved than you think and we needed more recruits in case we needed help over the war,"

"Oh… well I supposed that helps a bit … and how are they involved again since I'm friends with Aro… sort of… not exactly close but, we're allies,"

"YOUR WHAT?!"

"Well… yes… he—he… he was the guest sponder in my 6th year and—" Hermione began to say noticing Ariel pale look "What? Why are you looking at me that?"

"Your friends with Aro?"

"Yes… kind of… why?"

"You just said it yourself that their dangerous Mia and you're friends with them why would you do that?"

"Well… how am I supposed to know that our dimwitted cousin was involved since people failed to mention that to me until now four days before we go HOME since it's now midnight?!"

"I said I was sorry…" Ariel pouted at this "And besides you can't stay mad at me forever can you?"

"Yes, yes, I realize that since your my sister I'll always love you flaws and all but, what does have to do with me being friends with Aro?"

"Mia… it has to do with everything since Aro and his clan doesn't know anything about us on how powerful we are or that we're related to Isabella or the twins Quinn and Alexa if they were to find out how powerful our family really is … they're going to collect us … as if we're pawns and I refuse to be in their clan … that was until Jay told them the truth… it didn't exactly help much but, the Cullens and our dimwitted cousin are in the clear… for now…"

"I don't care tell me anyway and I don't understand how Isabella is involved with the Volturi who's dating a bloody vampire … despite everything Ariel … she's still our family… I'm not saying we have to like the girl or get along with her Merlin knows I want to strangle that bitch and as much as I agree with you…" I argued back.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Trust me … I know … you don't think I don't feel the same way the girl has been nothing but, trouble despite how she's our cousin she doesn't even care what happens to the rest of us except herself and her stupid no good for nothing boyfriend," Ariel spats in anger.

Hermione snorted at this "Well duh she's still a selfish bitch since I can remember that I would love to kill her … but, she's the only family we have left besides uncle Charlie…" she argued back.

"You're right she is our cousin but, honestly she's already in thin-very thin ice with Jay and I … that I hardly think she's not thinking of the bloody consequences over this and that includes the twins Quinn and Alexa strain relationship with Isabella—" Ariel stopped noticing her sister's Hermione's cold icy look "Okay…okay… because believe me I told Jay this and he agreed... when I heard what she did Jay was pissed….it doesn't change anything with us… since she's already in thin ice with us… and I just don't appreciate what she's doing causing all sorts of trouble in Forks and I'm getting to that Mia…I just need you to be calm that's all..." she sighed knowing her sister is right "The Volturi are involved because they're good friends with Carlisle Cullen the head of the Cullen's clan where people knows him as Dr. Cullen since you said you were good friends with him remember"

"I am calm… remember and I am good friends with him I didn't realize he was friends with the Volturi since I was too busy saving everyone in St. Mungo's?"

"Okay good… because you need to be calm since the Cullens are known from the the Olympic clan from Washington? The one that Dr. Cullen is in that's his clan your friend that you, Harry and Luna failed to mention it would've helped a lot but, we'll deal with that later,"

"Hold on … Dr. Cullen is the … Head of the Clan of the Olympic clan … the vegetarians vampires who drink animal blood the one that I met five years ago?"

"Yes…"

Hermione paled and swore under her breath "Sweet mother of Godric I'm a bloody idiot… no wonder he looks so familiar I always felt something was off but, I never thought about it until now…" she began to say murmur under her breath "They're one of the respected clans… in the country aren't they?"

"They are...and three of his adopted children—Jasper Hale, his mate Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen have powers?"

"Powers…?"

"Mhmm…"

"What kind of powers…"

"Jasper… he can control emotions…empathy"

"And Alice…?"

Ariel sighed tiredly "She's a physic she can see the future"

"Ewe… "

"I know you hate them and never liked division because of it,"

"I do… and still do what about this Edward bloke?"

"He can read people's thoughts without their consent?"

"You're kidding,"

"Nope…it's one of the reasons that I don't get along with him because he can't help himself by reading people's thought so you should watch out from him. He never learned how to control his powers and he's only what… 145 years old...not exactly rocket science to hate the bloke"

"Oh believe me I will I can see why you hate him which makes me hate him more and I never met the bloke yet… and what about Esme… Rosalie and Emmett..?"

"Good and neither of them don't have any powers... the only ones that I read was that Esme is like a mother hen towards her children, Rosalie is just pretty and Emmett is just the muscles or something?"

"Hmm… and yet you don't like them at all,"

"Well I get along with Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme I met them in Forks when I was staying there that one summer before I left but, I never associate with their adopted children—Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen and Edward Cullen not in the slightest,"

"Do you not like them at all Ariel?"

"Well I suppose if we're going to be living there within four days… I probably get along with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett for sure not so much for Alice or Edward,"

"How come?"

"Honestly … from what Aqua told me … since she met this Alice girl she's a bit perky and a bit weird but, that's not why I don't like her… it's more of her personality and she's best friends with Isabella they do everything together,"

"Hmm… and why do I have a feeling I'm missing something out of this? And what about Edward?"

"Edward," Ariel bitterly snorted at this "He's just annoying. He can't seem to control his powers by reading people's thoughts without their consent just wait till you meet them Mia and you'll get your chance on knowing them like I did although back then they never see who I really was… I had a different disguise when I met them and I immediately didn't like Alice or Edward at all,"

"Well alright then…so how exactly is Isabella involved with the Cullens and the Volturi again?" Hermione repeated to my sister Ariel.

Ariel sighed waving her hand as I assumed she's putting a silent charm around her office then back to the library back at the manor "I told you… it's complicated to explain and even if I did you're going to have to talk to Jay since he knows most of the details than I do," she explained.

"But, why can't you just tell me Ariel?" Hermione pleaded at this "I'm not a kid anymore so you have to stop treating me like one,"

"I know baby girl I'm just protective with you and as much as I hate the girl… she's nothing but, a trouble magnet Mia I'm telling you…"

"I know and I don't bloody care she's our cousin… despite what she did… you need to tell me the truth and I mean everything,"

Ariel sighed "Alright but, you're not going to like it…" she began to say but, noticed Hermione's stern look that left her to give in "Okay...okay…you really do look like mum when you do that you know…" she began to say causing Hermione to give a small smile "From what Jay told me…in their junior year... Edward and Isabella broke up… she didn't take the break up very well… became a zombie for about 6-8 months—" she drifted off with a distant look then sighed tiredly "From what Jay told me she was in her zombie state for a while…it worried sick uncle Charlie scared shitless that he offered to buy a ticket to Florida to be with her mother Renee which made Isabella snap at him that left the twins Quinn and Alexa to snap back defending uncle Charlie since they didn't appreciate what she said and it brought more tension between them so it didn't help anything to be honest," she scowled that Hermione couldn't help but, pinch her nose in annoyance knowing Isabella attitude "There was another vampire who was hunting our estrange cousin Isabella because the Cullens killed James was her mate. Her name was Victoria…the one that I told you about who's after our cousin… as far as I know she's creating new-born vampires to kill the Cullens and Isabella for revenge because of it… the ones in Seattle who are missing kids that's all Victoria she's the one that bit them to create an army against the Cullens from what I heard Jay told me is that there was some trouble... James who's a hunter was from a different clan… it was only him, Victoria and Laurent who drink human blood—but, the Cullens killed James because he caught the scent of Isabella and became to hunt her as his next meal which didn't sit well with Edward and got killed by Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale; Edward's brothers—by then Isabella was bitten on the wrist by James because she thought he had Renee captured but, turned out he lied so Edward had no choice but, to suck out the venom out of her before they rushed her to the hospital," she explained.

"Are you serious," Hermione stared at her sister in disbelief over our estrange cousin Isabella "Why would she—" and swore under her breath.

"Exactly Mia I told you she's nothing but, trouble," Ariel scowled "And I just don't appreciate what she's doing… she's hurting uncle Charlie… all she cares about is only Edward… and not even caring… about anyone else but, him… that's it," she explained.

"Are you bloody kidding me that's horrible… no wonder uncle Charlie and the twins Quinn and Alexa were worried but, I don't blame you for being angry at her I would have felt the same way," Hermione cried out in protest "How many are there that are after our dimwitted cousin do you know?"

"No, I don't know the amount of trouble she is right now but, Aqua's going to find out as soon as she gets back from Italy and see what she can find out,"

"Good…" Hermione pinched her nose in annoyance "How many do you think they built in the army I mean?"

"As far as I know maybe… 200 maybe more they won't have enough to defeat them unless Sam and the pack help,"

"And how did Victoria end up wanting revenge against our cousin?"

"The only reason … she's out for revenge is because Edward and his family killed James her mate… she has red hair with curls and thinks if she killed Isabella it would make Edward feeling the same pain and anger then she did or something around there… then there's the Volturi to consider since they're also involved into this too,"

Hermione instantly stiffen over this "Oh really?" she gave a drawl tone which isn't a good thing "And how exactly did that happen again?"

"When the Cullens invited Isabella on a baseball game when she first arrived back in Forks to live with uncle Charlie, Quinn and Alexa… I believe she was in her sophomore year that time and got into trouble with another … vampire clan… although I'm not sure what happened on that time you have to ask Jay about it,"

"Isabella doesn't like sports, and do you remember how she's always complaining how it's not even fun without even tripping over the damn thing and trust me I will ask him when I see him at the zoo with the kids,"

"Trust me I know Merlin knows why they did but, Jay heard a rumor that it helps with the lightning whatever that means,"

"That's just weird but, whatever so… how did exactly Isabella got involved with the vampire of hers,"

"From what uncle Charlie told me they met during school Quinn and Alexa immediately didn't like Edward at all not because he's a vampire it's more like ... this estrangement that drew more distance between them I can't really explain it … I assume that Edward tried to read both the twins minds and well I guess since they both have magic they blocked him and assumed they were just like Isabella which is far from the truth … when Edward first met Isabella he tried to read her mind and couldn't find a reading which drove him frustrated, then he tried to warn her to stay away from him which didn't work because she always ends up getting herself in trouble… always … drawing herself in trouble and he couldn't help himself… and fell in love … over time after she … " Ariel explained with a scoff.

"After she what?"

"She flirted with Jacob to get more information which she put two-two together after a few weeks when she confronted him on what he was… and since they couldn't stay from each other they ended up …together and confirmed their relationship in school however the twins Quinn and Alexa knew immediately what they were since they found one of our books that we gave them when they first attended Salem Academy of Magic and tried to warn Isabella as well but, as always she refused to listen and the rest was history,"

"She flirted with Jacob to get information about the Cullens, while Quinn and Alexa knew who they were and tried to warn Isabella and she still refused to listen even after all that,"

"Yep…"

"And it worked the flirting I mean?"

"Well in Jacob's defense he didn't know… it was before he became a wolf… a shape shifter as a werewolf yes,"

"And then what happen?"

"That's when Edward and Isabella proclaimed their relationship in public in school… they pretty much do everything together and that's how they ended up going to a baseball game; that's when James, Victoria and Lauret came along this drew more strained in Isabella's sibling relationship with Quinn and Alexa more grew distant from her which she didn't seem to care at the moment since she only cares about Edward,"

"You're kidding that's horrible?"

"I told you she was selfish,"

Hermione scoffed at this "Well yes I realize she's selfish but, why wouldn't she want to be close to the twins Quinn and Alexa along with uncle Charlie that's her family she should be appreciate that she has a family for Merlin's sake," she cried out.

"Well they were never close you know that…"

Hermione sighed tiredly "Obviously … I see she hasn't changed one bit … I'm just glad that uncle Charlie wasn't alone when he was divorced with their mother Renee who gained full custody over Isabella while uncle Charlie gained full custody over Quinn and Alexa the twins who lived in Forks their whole lives and who's the other vampire?"

"Lauret he's from another vampire clan…although he's dead along with James another vampire but, his mate Victoria been killing the muggles in town which cause a stir for Dr. Cullen and his family they weren't aware they made a claim in town that time,"

Hermione slowly nod at this "I see… and how does that the Cullen family feel about her...Isabella I mean?"

"Aqua told me they get along quite nicely but, Jasper and Rosalie they don't feel like connected with her because they didn't want her to be involved but, it's debatable argument. I also should mention that there's some… complication between Isabella and the Cullen's family,"

"Did the Cullens met the twins Quinn and Alexa?"

"They tried to invite them to a family dinner but, they always declined the invitation,"

"Oh really?"

"Yes,"

"And they're okay with it?"

"Well … Alice was upset since she wanted to be close with the twins but, they both refused to knowledge her and it's causing a lot of complications for the family,"

"What kind of complication?"

"Alice had a vision stating that she'd be a vampire… into their family…which is why the Volturi is against this… it's either that or kill her for knowing to much but, Alice managed to convince them that she'll be one of them… that's one of the reasons why… they're … planning on turning her which is against the treaty they had with the Quileute Tribe or death,"

By then Hermione's lips curled with a sneer, obviously Draco, Blaise, Theo and Pansy are being bad influence over their little sister but, that's a different manner as she grabbed the books about vampires-there's some information of the Cullen family "Oh really this is the same Cullen family from years ago... and what treaty are you talking about?"

"Yes, the same one Mia they even made a treaty with uncle Billy and his pack well his ancestors of Jacob's grandfather who was the Alpha that time-the Quileute pack I mean so they've been allies for a long time but, since Isabella is involved it's causing a lot of tension between them,"

"Bloody hell….so, are you telling me that not only that this Victoria person is after our dimwitted selfish greedy cousin Isabella who's creating an army of newborn vampires running off creating a huge mess of things but, we also have the Volturi involved and made a treaty with Sam with his pack-the Quileute pack years ago before Sam and his friends were involved?"

"Yes, and there's also some trouble with the Quileute wolf pack—Sam and his pack being shapeshifters as they made a treaty years ago when Jacob's grandfather was the head of his pack back in the day—the treaty states if the Cullens were to bite a human to become a vampire the treaty will be treason meaning they'll be in war with the Quileute pack because of it and will kill every single one in the Cullen family including our cousin since she's the reason why there's tension in the air because of it"

Hermione pinched her nose grumbling under her breath in French "You don't have to tell me twice… why exactly is the Volturi involved though?"

"It's because Edward and Isabella's relationship, being human—" Ariel pointed out "It's not very common unless she's his mate then that's a different story… but, from what I heard from Ruby she said that Isabella made a huge mess in Italy ruining their holiday which we will get that soon and it was against the vampire laws to fall in love with a human that Ruby and the rest of us had to fix the damages because of it,"

"How much damage can she possibly be doing from the past 3 ½ years,"

"If only you knew Mia if only you knew,"

"Tell me anyway including how Quinn and Alexa became a half blood wizard, witch and transforms into a werewolf, a shapeshifter being in Sammy's pack and don't leave anything out"

So Ariel did tell Hermione what happen after she put a silent charm around her office, she began to explain how Isabella arrived, got curious about the Cullens, flirted with Jake to get information despite how he didn't know it then—how she met the Cullen family, how Rosalie Hale doesn't like their cousin, Jasper as well since he doesn't talk to her much… and then there's how they went to a baseball game together where they met another vampire clan—James, Victoria and Laurent then came to the hunt prey, how they tried to get Isabella out of town but, they couldn't exactly leave their uncle Charlie unprotected unfortunately Esme and Rosalie kept watch over their uncle much to Hermione's relief but, swore and seething over their estrange cousin behavior then the break up between Edward and Isabella happen, their cousin became a zombie over their break up not taking it well, then she and Jacob started to hang out then things started to happen.

Jacob became a shapeshifter (a.k.a. werewolf) as he claimed he fell in love with her and been extra moody when he found out that Isabella picked Edward over Jacob despite how she's toying and using him—how they almost lost their godfather Harry Clearwater but, thanks to Jay he saved him during the police patrol, along with their youngest cousins Quinn and Alexa transformed into a shapeshifter werewolf, while gaining magic in their veins as a wizard and witch. It's a lot to take in since it's making Hermione's head spinning being overwhelmed by the news.

How Isabella went with Alice to Italy to save Edward because he thinks Isabella's dead because of a vision from Alice who saw her jump a cliff which was false only to find out she was going cliff diving, then that's where Ariel explained the Italy fiasco with the Volturi, if they broke up not wanting to be together they would've killed her because humans aren't supposed to know about the magical world unless it was necessary—then Alice claimed that she saw Isabella as one of them—a vampire like the Cullens where Edward explained to Isabella how he tried to track down Victoria for hunting Isabella unprotected despite everything it's stressing out Jay and Ariel over everything.

 **~*~End of Chapter Seven~*~**

 **Whooooooo! I'm done with this chapter it took a while to come up with the next few chapters but, I managed to finish new chapter and see how it works out in the end. I'll probably stop in Ch. 12 and continue more in the weekend but, not sure about the plans since it's Father's Day Weekend! Let me know what you guys think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Harry's Last Wish**

Hermione held a blank expression on her face when she listened to Ariel's story about the whole thing especially when her childhood best friend Sam Uley and Leah Clearwater break up due to unknown reasons; she had a feeling Ariel is hiding something from her but, she'll deal with it later, along with Embry break up with Alexa then dated Jake for a little while then broke up which was mutual and then got back together with Embry while Quinn he's still in the same relationship with Elsa who's also part of the pack so it's a big group for Sam and the pack.

"That inconsiderate selfish manipulative no good two timing daft bitch are you telling me from the past 3 1/2 years since she's been living in Forks it's been nothing but, trouble to another that it's been stressing the both of you no wonder you look so tired over everything while taking are care of me…and the rest of us... " I hissed and gasps feeling a bit sympathy over Jacob having his heart broken shaking her head which Ariel nodded in each sentence "Unbelievable it would seem she hasn't changed," she snorted at this "What else could possibly go wrong and I'm so, so, so, sorry that I couldn't be there to help out … while I've been dealing losing my husband Harry and the rest of our family and friends.. I'm so sorry Ariel," she whispered.

"Why are you apologizing it's understandable that you needed to heal I would've felt the same way babez no one can blame for you that I'm just glad to help when I could since there's nothing for you to apologize for since this isn't your fault and that's not even half of it … "Ariel winced at this causing Hermione to raise her eyebrow at this "Do you remember when I told you when uncle Charlie was worried sick over Isabella during her break up with Edward from the past 8 months in their junior year…"

"Yes but, you failed to mention to tell me the other half of the whole story again?"

"Right… during her junior year… during their break up… Isabella thought that she was coming along with Edward and his family and lied to her stating that his dad Dr. Cullen got a job offer in Los Angeles, but, he made it quite clear that it was for him and his family—he told her he didn't want to be with her… leaving her in the woods heartbroken in a zombie state barely eating or sleeping sometimes when she does sleep she would have scream having nightmares over it that was about James or Victoria killing everyone… it made uncle Charlie worried sick over Isabella …once she got a little better…she was hanging out with Jessica… even her other friends… Angela… Mike… Tyler… Eric... somewhat with Lauren were worried over their friend-until they made plans… unfortunately it was only Jessica who came along … since the ret of their friends were… cancelled in the last minute after they watched the movie… this is when Isabella started to see Edward as a hallucination … running off to strangers in a motorcycle, jumping off cliffs, etc… it's not even half of what I heard from Ruby which I just got a text from her just now by then Quinn and Alexa were hanging out with Jacob and his friends that time so they didn't know until uncle Charlie told them what happen,"

"Are you bloody kidding me are you telling me when they broke up she's been heartbroken that she was like in her zombie state and going off to strangers," Hermione swore under her breath in French, German, Italian—causing Ariel to wince knowing it made it worse for the cousins to hate Isabella even more "Is she bloody mad and rode off with a stranger no less in a motorcycle is she bloody stupid while toying and using Jacob's feelings ugh I can't stand that bloody girl?!" she exclaimed swearing once again as she threw a random vase in her old bedroom feeling her powers flowing through her as her eyes glowed anger with fire in her eyes.

"That's exactly how I felt… it's … stressing out uncle Charlie I manage to calm him down a bit… after … saving her scarwny arse… but, there it is…"

"Unbelievable... I just… don't understand her rash decision is driving me mad Ariel what the bloody hell was she thinking going off to strangers like that,"

"Apparently, she wasn't thinking at all," Ariel snorted "Are you calm enough to listen to the rest of the story since I just got a text from Ruby?"

"For now, so what exactly did Ruby say?"

"Sweet mother of Ravenclaw… I just got another text apparently… Ruby learned that Edward asked Isabella to marry him last summer and will turn her into a vampire himself because of the Volturi or else they'll kill her for knowing too much while we're dealing with another war… apparently Victoria is creating an army against the Cullens,"

"MARRIED THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED?! YOU HAVE TO GOT TO BE KIDDING ME IS SHE BLOODY MAD!?" I exclaimed causing Ariel's to wince at this swearing like a sailor for a few minutes until I calm myself down "When's the wedding and what army? Don't tell me we have to go another war we have our children to think about"

"Right after they graduate high school within the summer in August from what Ruby told me anyway and you don't have to remind me Mia I know… but, we don't have a choice… we have to be involve… I don't want our cousins to be involved into this especially the twins they're only 16 years old… to be in the war like we did… I refuse to let our babies involved… and … don't even get me started with Isabella,"

Hermione couldn't help but, gape at her older sister "This year... the same year that we're coming to live with uncle Charlie, Quinn, Alexa and everyone back home,"

"Yes,"

Hermione snorted and swore like a sailor "I can't believe she—I always knew she was selfish but, toying and using Jacob feelings over this is not right but, getting married to a bloody vampire is she mad, doesn't she even care about uncle Charlie, the twins Quinn and Alexa or her mother with her husband being our uncle Phil or is she that bloody selfish" she scowled "What else did you find out?"

"She's that bloody selfish Mia and there's a lot more but, it's going to take a week for us to talk about it, I'll text you the videos that happened in Italy with Blaise and Draco's help since they're connected with the Italian and the French Ministry then I am,"

"Good and I don't care if it took weeks for us to talk just... be sure to send all the videos that you can find in Italy as well bloody hell that woman is bloody selfish and she's already stressing me out as if I don't have enough to deal with and speaking of moving," Hermione sighed rubbing her shoulders from stress to rapidly changed the subject since I didn't want to talk about our estranged cousin anymore "I don't want to talk about this anymore… can we talk about something else?"

"Me either it's bringing me down considering I'm pregnant expecting triplets since it's tiring me down… and sure what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything really oh wait—I know what did you manage to pack everything from the apartment since the lease is almost up so it's perfect timing for us to move,"

"Yes, we're almost done but, George, Fred and I are packing the last of the store stocks, so it we should be done by Tuesday since we're going to be extending the store in America near uncle Charlie anyway he's always been a big fan of Fred and George latest inventions especially the pranks you remember what happen last time when we saw uncle Charlie?"

"Oh, Merlin I remember that," Hermione giggled at this remembering the first time they met "Harry was so nervous meeting uncle Charlie but, I can tell he loves him to bits though…uncle Charlie really loved Harry as if they were family including the twins Quinn and Alexa they both love him…. "she smiled at the memory holding her locket "I miss him…very much" she whispered.

Ariel soften her eyes "I know babes I miss him too. I bet he would've want you to be happy including Ron and the others too,"

Hermione sniffed giving a small smile "I know… I just wish he didn't have to die early… the quints are growing up so much… it's been nearly 3 years…" she whispered.

"I know… but, this move will be good for us especially you…"

"I hope so… I really hope so…"

Ariel can tell her little sister Hermione missed her husband, so she decided to change the subject not wanting her to be sad then necessary "So tell me about this manor of yours that you found … did you get a chance to look inside at the place yet?"

"Not yet but, I got the keys, port keys for emergency to each room to the place as soon as we arrive there it might be a bit dusty but, we'll fix it up it's not like Number 12 Grimmauld Place no dark artifacts or anything. I got Kreacher and the house elves to fix it up and presentable when we arrive,"

"Brilliant and if we find any dark artifacts then we'll get Draco, Blaise, Charlie, papa Remus and Jay to take care of it,"

"Or we can use the Gryffindor Sword…"

"The Gryffindor Sword I thought it's in Hogwarts,"

"It is but, Professor McGonagall gave me the copy of the Gryffindor Sword so it's not really the actually sword,"

"Oh," Ariel blinked her eyes in surprise "I wasn't aware they made … a copy of-well that's—that's actually brilliant actually and we can always order some weapons from Yuki in Japan he's pretty good at it,"

Hermione giggled knowing Yuki "Yes, I think that would be a good idea for training too once we fix up the manor and everything,"

"Brilliant as always see we're making plans already," Ariel grinned then heard one of her co-workers and got up thanks to Hermione's help "Oh shoot I have to get back to work and we'll talk later cookie and don't forget to write everyone,"

"Of course and I will owl Luna along with the others of the plan in a bit,"

"Sounds great see you later,"

"See you and please be careful when you apparate to the office huh? I don't want my future niece and nephews along with you to get hurt,"

"I will be extra careful not the first time I get pregnant you know,"

Hermione chuckled "Don't I know it see you when you get home,"

"Later cookie bear,"

Once Ariel and Hermione exchange goodbyes they headed back to work, Hermione packing the rest of her stuff while Ariel went to meet up with their brother Jay after she dropped Percy II, Emery, Arthur II to her husband George, his twin brother Fred, Charlie their elder brother and Jay at the joke shop to watch over the kids as she was supposed to be in bed rest doctor's orders but, she got bored so she wanted to go out to keep herself distracted for the day heading downstairs with their children from their studio apartment who they share with Charlie and Fred their uncles with Barry and Ana who's Fred's adopted kids from the attack that happened 3 years ago in St. Mungos' since neither of them had family left so Fred immediately adopted them thanks to Hermione's help.

"Hey luv," George greeted his wife Ariel "Aren't you supposed to be in bed rest," he scolded her playfully.

Ariel sighed tiredly "I was but, I got hungry besides… Jay and I made plans today," she pouted.

"And what about the kids?" George asked.

"They all wanted to be with their daddy," Ariel smirked seeing their children jumping on George who laughed "Jay and I won't be long I just wanted to check in with you since we're leaving in Friday instead of next week," he explained.

"Friday huh?" George asked.

"Mhmm the press are getting pretty restless against Mia didn't you get my message," Ariel murmured.

George sighed tiredly "I did which is why Jay, Charlie, Fred and I started packing everything. Lee will be in charge with his wife and we'll be in our way," he explained.

"Perfect," Ariel sighed as she send a patronus message to Luna as the plan is set "Jay and I won't be long luv we just going to grab lunch okay we'll be back two hours tops," she explained.

"Are you sure that's safe since we're near the due date of the triplets," Fred worriedly over his sister-in-law asked.

"We'll be fine trust me we'll be going to muggle London not in Diagon Alley less … hassle that way," Ariel explained smiling at her brother in-law Fred.

"Well only if you're sure… take care of my wife eh?" George sauluted after giving Ariel a kiss on the forehead "And don't worry the kids will be fine I'll have Charlie drop them off at the Number 12 Grimmauld Place once we're done here," he explained.

"Always am and it won't be a problem. I think I know how to take care of my sister George," Jay smirked at this causing George to chuckle as took the floo and headed to muggle London "See you later guys at the manor," he gave a salute "See you later Char," he explained who gave a salute to his best friends.

"Later and be careful," George called after them.

"I'll take the kids now since we're on our lunch break George," Charlie offered.

"Brilliant come on kids you're going to see your godmother Hermione, and the rest of your relatives," George suggested.

"Are we going to see auntie Minnie papa?" Emery asked.

"Of course princess," George beamed at this "In fact why don't you grab your backpacks since we're going to be staying there for the time being until we leave in Friday," he explained.

"Where are we going papa?" Percy II asked.

"Don't you remember Perce we're going away for a little while…" Fred murmured.

"Where?" Percy II asked.

Charlie chuckled bending down to his godson "We're going to America won't that be fun?" he asked.

"What's Amurica?" Percy II asked.

"It's a place that's far away from England…apparently it's where mommy, auntie Hermione and uncle Jay were born it's a small town called Forks," George explained.

"Forks?" Percy II and Emery asked tilting their heads at this.

"Mhmm it's a small town kiddo," George patted his son on the head,.

"Is it fun daddy?" Emery asked.

"From what your mum told me yes it is," George nodded at this "I never been there before but, it's where your mum was born so I assume it should be," he explained.

"It's where mummy was born daddy?" Emery asked.

"Mhmm it's also where your godmother and aunt Hermione was born and your uncle Jay who's also your godfather was born there too," Fred explained.

"And you get to meet your uncle grandpa Charlie and his kids… there's Quinn who's your uncle then there's Alexa who's your aunt… then there's their … elder sister… uhh… what was her name again do you guys know?" Fred explained.

"Isabella," Charlie quickly added.

"Right... hold on who's Isabella?" Fred asked.

"She's our … cousin-in-law?" Charlie coughed at this "How did you not know that,"

"Well excuse me if I can't remember everyone in the back of my head," Fred scowled causing George to shakes his head "But, I have a question though?" he explained.

"What's up?..."

"Why do we call her Isabella?"

"I can give you three reasons?"

"Shoot…"

"Number 1) she prefers herself as Bella so we call her Isabella due to how she reminds us of a certain someone," Charlie pointed out.

Fred flinched at this "Oh… well good thing mum killed her then and what's the last two?"

"The 2nd one. Ariel, Jay and Hermione detaste the girl so therefore she's our enemy not our family,"

"Sounds reasonable and the 3rd one?"

"She's been causing all sorts of trouble causing my wife to over stress herself and we can't have that since she's 7 months pregnant carrying triplets for four people since it's close to her due date,"

"She sounds horrible… no wonder Jay, Ariel and Mia hate her but, what about the twins?"

"Quinn and Alexa oh their awesome and not only that but, twins happens to be in their family tree too," George pointed out.

"Really how did we not know that?"

"I have no idea,"

Well at least we know now come on kids let's go see your aunt Hermione and the rest of your cousins huh?" Charlie offered.

"Hold on we're missing the pups where's Barry and Ana?" Fred panics looking around the twins who happens to be his kids then saw Barry trying to grab one of the candy "Whoa there little man don't touch that," he scolded him playfully picking him up causing him to pout.

"Awe…" Barry pouted "Daddy I wanted that," he sadly says.

Fred chuckled "Sorry little man that is not for kids…now where is your sister?" he murmured.

"There," Barry pouted starring at Ana who was staring at the pets "Daddy can I have a pygmy puff please?" he pouted.

Fred sighed at this "Of course little man you and your sister can have one but, it's a big responsibility you think you two can handle that?" he explained.

"Yes," Barry puffed off his chest being the big boy that he is "I can take care of it daddy so can I please?" he pouted at this showing off his puppy dog look, his green eyes how can Fred not say no to him.

"Alright, alright let's see what we have here today…" Fred began to say grabbing the pygmy puff "What color do you want Barry?" he explained.

Barry looked up as he was being picked up by his daddy Fred "I want that one the blue one," he announced.

Fred lips smirked grabbing the blue pygmy puff "Alright here you go and where's Ana oh there she is," he began to say grabbing Anastasia who squealed giggling after he gives her a kiss "Now princess do you want one as well?" he asked.

"Yes please," Anastasia murmured grabbing the pink one "Thank you daddy,"

"Of course princess are you two satisfied now?" Fred asked.

"Yes daddy," Barry and Anastasia explained.

"Brilliant," Fred sighed grabbing their things so they can drop off the kids to the manor with Charlie their older brother not so far behind so they can be with their cousins until Percy II, Emery and Arthur II who whimpered staring at their dad George who sighed at this "I'll meet you guys over there," he explained.

"Right-o Forge," George saluted his head "Let me guess you guys want one too and I assume you want to give the rest of these to your cousins?" he explained.

"How did you know that daddy?" Emery asked in awe.

George chuckled "Well I'm your dad I have to know these things your mum didn't just marry me with my looks you know," he began to say causing the kids to giggle grabbing the rest of the pygmy puffs "Good thing we have a bunch of these or else we'll never get out of here. What are you going to name them?" he explained.

"Mine is Blue," Emery beamed at this holding her pygmy puff causing George to chuckle "Isn't she pretty daddy?" she explained.

"She's adorable what about your Perce?" George asked.

Percy II pondered for a moment "His name is Poseidon … Posiey for short momma told me that he's a god of the sea… right daddy?" he explained.

George blinked his eyes owlish "Right… he is…that's a good name Perce and since your brother Arthur is still young," he began to say causing Arthur drinking his bottle "Let's get going since your uncles and aunts are waiting for us along with our cousins huh?" he explained after gathering another set of pygmy puffs that just arrived five seconds later setting them up thanks to Lee's help and headed their way to the manor.

In the other side of England, there's a small town of Forks which is in America across the country so it's a long way to go through an airplane you'll see town folks chatting away to themselves and then you'll see La Push reservation where Sam and the pack were patrolling around the woods.

 **Alex's P.O.V. (a/n: Quinn's twin sister, youngest sister to Bella Swan, girlfriend and *imprint* to Embry Call)**

Quinn and I been patrolling since we transformed into a werewolf besides being a half-blood witch thanks to daddy's side apparently he told us the truth about his family history since we can remember so we weren't a bit surprised since we're also new to patrolling and being a werewolf. Being a werewolf was a surprise for dad though but, he did remember that our great, great, great, great, Henry was also part of the Quileute wolf pack so it was a bit of a shock for him just like it was for Quinn and I although I'm a bit annoyed by my sister Bella though. She prefers Bella but, I call her Isa since I refused to call her Bella due to the reminder that happen to our cousin Hermione during the war.

Daddy wouldn't reveal much about the war since it's terrifying to talk about but, all I know is changes a person which includes Mia. I miss her very much I wonder how she and my cousin in-law Harry are doing along with the Quints. Did I mentioned I'm their aunt and godmother. Yep Quinn and I are one of the godparents to the Quints apparently so I haven't seen them since they were 8 months old so it's been a long time since I last saw my family that was until a phone call interrupted my train of thought as I recognized immediately it was my older cousin Ariel.

"Hello?"

"Bubbles how's my baby cousin?"

"Ariel! Is that really you Lil Red,"

Ariel giggled "Of course it's me silly so how are you?"

"Eh I've been good how are you? How's my godchildren doing?"

"Everyone is well," Ariel sighed tiredly "I'm with Jay we're having lunch,"

"Hey poppet," Jay greeted me in the background.

"Hey J.J." I answered back causing me to giggle "How are you guys?"

"We're both good how are you and Quinn?"

"Good as always"

"And uncle Charlie,"

I sighed at this "Daddy… is … stressing out,"

"Oh no what happen?"

"Isa happen,"

Ariel and Jay eyes harden at this "What did she do now,"

"Apparently daddy and Isa got into an argument do you remember when I told you guys that she went to Italy with Alice,"

Jay scowled "Of course do you even have to ask if it wasn't for me they wouldn't be off the hook if it wasn't for me and Blaise. Don't tell me she mess things up again,"

"Well… "

"Alex what did she do?"

"Well…"

"Alexandra Renee Swan what the bloody hell did she do?"

I winced at my full name "Okay…okay...well you know how she went to Italy?"

"Yes… if it wasn't for uncle Charlie we wouldn't be able to find out what happen back in Italy ?"

"Yes, yes, I realize that but, apparently it worried daddy sick she was gone for 4 days,"

"FOUR DAYS?! I thought it was 3 days?"

"No it was 4 days,"

Jay sighed tiredly "Of course it was so what happen?"

"Well daddy went berserk,"

"Berserk no...?"

"Yes...yes he did,"

"What did uncle Charlie do?"

"Grounded her…said that Isa wasn't allowed to see Edward for a month then Isa threaten him that she'll move in with Edward and the Cullens considering she's 18 years old she's an adult yada, yada, yada,"

"You're kidding,"

"Nope once she was done being grounded she immediately saw Edward the minute she was ungrounded and was about to spend the day with him until he offered the plane tickets that was going to expire soon to see mum in Arizona,"

"Plane ticket to what?"

"To Arizona to visit mum?"

"Ah… and how did she get the plane ticket?"

"Apparently it was her birthday present last year before the whole break up thing remember I told you guys about that right?"

"You did…"

"Well it was … expiring so … Edward offered that they should use the plane tickets before they expire so … daddy let her go and asked Quinn and I if we wanted to see mum which we did but, that was before we got into an argument. Isa ruined our vacation with mum,"

"She what why. What did she do?"

"As soon as we went inside the plane she told us that Edward asked her to marry him,"

"No… you're kidding…"

"Nope…"

"And let me guess she said yes,"

"Yep…Quinn wasn't … having it though they been arguing over the past two weeks well less than 2 weeks since Isa ruined our vacation with mum,"

"Oh dear… and what did uh … your mum say?"

"She made it worst," I cried out.

"What did she do?"

"I have no idea since I wasn't really paying attention I was talking to Embry that time?"

"Oh… the mysterious boyfriend huh…"

"How did you know," I squeaked nervously "About Embry?"

"I have my sources,"

"Ariel…"

"I know baby bubbles you're an adult now but, that doesn't mean we wouldn't stop looking after you you're our cousin that includes Quinn,"

"Even Isa…"

"It's complicated… you know that…"

"Tell me about it… so uh … how's Mia?"

"She's good…"

"Is she though?"

Ariel sighed "Jay do you mind?" she murmured.

Jay chuckled "Go for it I need to check this video game anyway I'll be back,"

"I'll be here,"

"So… how is she?"

"Mia's good,"

"And the kids?"

"They're growing up so fast… it's crazy how time flies fast for our kids listen I'm glad I caught you there's something I need to tell you?"

"Oh and what's up?"

"Well… I just talked to Mia today?"

"Oh yeah and what happen?"

"Well… she uh knows…"

"Knows…"

"Yes…"

"Knows… what exactly…"

"Everything… "

"Everything…I—I don't understand Ariel?"

"Bubbles… she knows that your a witch… a half-blood witch thanks to uncle Charlie since he use to be a wizard before he lost his magic …as a teenager that he became a squib because of it and she knows Sam and the pack are werewolves but, if we're being completely honest they're more like shapeshifters just like Quinn is a half-blood wizard and a shapeshifter just like you… she always knows about the Cullens being vampires and when I mean everything … I mean everything…"

I paled at this "E-e-e-everything," I squeaked.

"Mhmm…"

"And how did she uh… react?"

"Not so good… she nearly crumbled the whole city that's how powerful she is,"

I gulped nervously "C-crumbled the whole city… how powerful is she?"

"Considering she's the main three with her husband Harry and Ron who destroyed Voldemort and won the war including having element powers that's how powerful our family line is bubbles if it wasn't for them we would've been dead,"

"Bloody hell," I blurted out.

"Alexandra Renee Swan watch your mouth," Ariel motherly scolded me.

"Sorry," I murmured "Um…. Ariel… does she know about uh … Sam and Leah's break up?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Does she know why they broke up?"

"She thinks that Sam cheated on Leah with her cousin Emily and doesn't like her at all,"

"But, that's not what happen though?"

"Do you honestly think me telling her the truth about the *imprint* thing is going to suit her well knowing her temper is terrifying bubbles?"

I gulped nervously "N-n-no,"

"Then there's your answer and there's another thing… she doesn't know about the *imprint* though… but, I have no doubt she'll figure it out considering how smart she is,"

I bit my bottom lip nervously "How long do you think she'll figure out?"

"Under 24 hours the minute she steps back home in Forks in Friday,"

"Friday? I thought your flight was in Wednesday next week,"

"Nope it's this Friday that's another thing why I called I just wanted to let you know that we're coming in Friday not next week in Wednesday,"

"This coming Friday,"

"Mhmm?"

"That's coming within 4 days from now,"

"Yes,"

"But, we haven't prepared your stuff yet,"

"Oh don't worry about that uncle Charlie took care of it and we won't be living with you guys we have a house to stay and there's this Manor that we're going to stay for the time being,"

"What manor?"

"The Black Pearl Manor apparently it's in the LaPush reservation uncle Billy can only see it,"

"How come?"

"Well he's a member of the Black family only the members in that family can see it,"

"Wouldn't Mia see it too?"

"She would but, Mia would be too busy watching over the kids so uncle Billy would be doing that bit,"

"Oh wouldn't Jake see it too since he's also a Black,"

"Probably but, not like uncle Billy,"

"Oh….speaking of Jake … are we … uh related to him?"

"Distant related why?"

"Well daddy said that mum wasn't his first wife is that true?"

"Yes it's true,"

"Who's the first wife?"

"Uncle Billy's sister Aaliyah she died in the first war wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy before you guys were born,"

"The first war…"

"Mhmm it was when uncle Charlie was pretty young when they got married gaining a family of their own and all that… "

"Oh…"

"Mhmm…"

"Daddy also mentioned that he had kids… before…. four boys…and auntie Aaliyah was pregnant about 4 months along right?"

"Mhmm…she was expecting a baby girl"

"Is that true too?"

"It is … they didn't make it though…"

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning they got murdered … "

"Murdered how?"

"Bad guy...death eaters."

I paled at this "Your kidding…"

"No I'm not … it broke uncle Charlie's heart...he was only … 25 years old when he lost his family so …it took maybe 4-6 years to move on … that's when he met your mum he was only 32 then but, your mum was pretty young maybe like 24 years old I think she was only in college that time … but, your mum didn't know about his age she just assumed he was like 28 years old only because uncle Charlie looks pretty young for his age,"

"Really?"

"Mhmm…when you're a wizard or witch your magic makes you look young"

"Really would that happen to me and Quinn too since we're magical like daddy and does that mean Jake is my cousin?"

"Distant cousin but, yes I suppose he is in some ways but, not really,"

"Oh good," I sighed in relief causing Ariel to raise her eyebrow at her little cousin "Because… Jake and I … we used to go out?" she murmured.

"So I heard…" Ariel smirked at this "When you and Embry got back together… did he … *imprint* you?" she asked.

"Yes…" I murmured.

"And since you're also a shapeshifter like him… did you do the same to him?" Ariel asked.

"Yes.."

Ariel held her breath "I see… " she began to say biting her bottom lip nervously "Did Quinn did the same too with Elsa?" she explained.

"Yes he did they both did since Elsa is also a werewolf like me," I pointed out.

"Really?"

"Yeah at first Leah was the only girl in the pack but, after Quinn and I transformed there were more recruits … Elsa… Rose… Lily… Hayley, Kacey, Zoey, Tory, transformed into a werewolf a couple of weeks later after us then Brady and Collin in the middle I have a feeling it's going to be a lot of us that will be in a werewolf pack,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"And how did Sam react over that?"

"Uhh… I can't really tell to be honest,"

"Right and Leah?"

"She was happy not being the only girl in the pack but, she taught me the ropes then we both recruited to teach the girls while Sam teach the guys who are new into the wolf pack,"

"Of course he is," Ariel snorted at this stretching her neck "Well I suppose we'll deal with that later then once we get home I just wanted to give you a heads up that we're coming in Friday instead of next week be sure to tell Quinn okay since uncle Charlie already knows," she explained.

"Yeah I guess we do and I will let him know we're excited to see you guys to come home," I softly murmured.

"We can't wait to see you either bubbles I should go I promise my husband that I'll be home soon since I'm not supposed to get out of bed since I'm near my due date bye bubbles,"

"Bye Lil Red and get home safe okay both of you including my god kids,"

"Will do see you in Friday bubbles,"

"See you in Friday,"

Once my cousin Ariel and I exchange our goodbyes that's when I parked my motorcycle, my baby that my older cousin Hermione gave me in my sweet 16 besides a KIA SOUL SUV purple car and a boat; yes she wanted Quinn and I have the best presents in the whole entire world at least I turn 16 anyway I already got my permit for all of them so it's legal for me to use it since daddy insisted I follow the safe rules and all that.

"Hey Lexie where you been?" Quinn asked.

I beamed at this "Sorry had a late shift at work you never guess who I talked too?"

"Who?"

"Ariel,"

"No way really how is she?"

"She's good guess what she told me?"

"What?"

"Apparently they're not coming next week,"

"What why?"

"You didn't let me finish Quinn they're coming Friday that's in four days,"

Quinn stared at me with his jaw dropped "You're kidding,"

"Nope,"

"That's awesome does that mean Mia is coming too?"

"Everyone is coming Quinn their families and their friends the whole enchilada,"

"Well fucking shi**" Quinn blurted out.

"Language," I scolded him.

"Sorry… I'm just excited it's been so long since we last saw Mia not since her wedding with Harry,"

"No it was after we saw the quints they were 8 months old,"

"Oh yeah… how old are they now?"

"They will be turning 6 years old in August,"

"Wow… time flies fast huh?"

"Yep…"

"So…. what brought them to come home a week early?"

"Ariel wouldn't say but, if I have to guess I would say it would be the press?"

"The press?"

"You know how Mia is famous in the Wizarding World right?"

"Yeah…"

"That's why?"

"Wow that must've been annoying to be followed all the time,"

"It is annoying but, I don't think they know that Mia and the family are coming here to America,"

"Isn't that a good thing,"

"Trust me it's a good thing I can't wait to see them,"

"Me either come on Sam's waiting for us at the woods,"

"Okay let me just lock the car and we'll be on our way,"

"Shouldn't you park inside the garage,"

"Daddy using his car today so I have to park outside,"

"Oh right well come on Sam's here,"

"Coming and Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

I dragged my brother inside the garage "Don't tell Sammy that Mia is coming in Friday?" I murmured.

"How come?"

"Ariel doesn't want him to know yet… something about a surprise,"

"Oh okay lips are sealed but, I doubt we can hide it from him since I'm pretty sure he can hear us from the garage though,"

"No he won't I put a silent charm before we started to talk,"

Quinn sighed at this "Of course you did, come on we don't want to be late,"

"Right behind you,"

While Quinn and Alex joined Sam with the pack to patrol around the reservation the twins kept it to themselves although Alex told Elsa about it since she and the rest of their friends been wanting to meet their cousins for quite some time so they're excited to meet them however, Sam and the pack have no knowledge that Hermione, Ariel, and Jay with their families along with their friends are coming to Forks within four days so it's going to be an epic surprise.

In the other side of America, in Number 12 Grimmauld Place in the Wizarding World Hermione packing their things since Ariel and Jay were at the mall gathering some supplies to occupy themselves when they head home since it's 11 hours to go to Forks. Hermione bit her bottom lip looking at the time it was now 3:45 p.m. she got a quick parchment and quill to write to Luna asking her if she wanted to have a late lunch at her place and tied it on her owl Angel. It was a snowy owl that reminded her of Hedwig except her snow owl was a boy. It fitted him.

"Hello Angel," Hermione murmured petting her pet owl Angel "Do you think you'd be able to give these letters to Luna and the others please,"

Angel the owl hooted happily and flew off to Luna's house first knowing she'll know what to do. A few minutes later Angel comes back with a letter reply from Luna stating that she would love to have lunch; she should be arriving in a few minutes with the children, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, then Lorcan and Lysander Malfoy three boys and finally a baby girl—they both decided to name her Pandora Selene Jaelynn Lovegood-Malfoy 'Penny' for short.

After a few minutes Hermione felt her wards off which stated that Luna and the others arrival as she got ready to prepare some lunch since they were almost done packing; all the needed to do is pack the last of the books in the Black library and they'll be good to go since everyone else is packed and ready to go. Hermione packed the letters from over the years when they were attending Hogwarts, setting them inside the scrapbook in each side decorating since she bought a lot of them so she made a mental note to buy another cube square book cases big ones that would fit the whole library and office.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Luna called out holding their Lorcan and Lysander the twins—with their eldest son Scorpius with her husband Draco Malfoy not far behind being pregnant for 7 months along carrying their 4th child is thankfully it's a girl, Neville and Blaise with their twins Leo and Alice happened to accompany them visiting their favorite sister but, blood Hermione.

"In here Lulu," Tonks called out from the playroom. Luna, Draco, Blaise and Neville brought their children following the voice only to find Tonks being 6 ½ months with quadruplets playing with the children James, Seth, Henry, Lily, Evie, Teddy being the eldest of the group, Rose, Daisy, Amelia & Hugo as they all greeted their uncles and auntie with hugs and kisses while dragging their friends to play their game.

"Nana Tonks," Scorpius, Lorcan, Lysander, Ali and Leo were greeting their extended grandmother cried out happily.

"Hello my babies how are you luvs," Tonks greeted her extended grandchildren.

"We're good," Scorpius and the kids beamed hugging her and gathered around to play with their friends "Jamie! Hey guys" they cried out happily.

"Scorpie," Rosie squealed happily hugging Scorpius to death and gave him a kiss on the cheek that left him flush "Come on Scorpie let's go play," she dragged him with a yelp as they played the dragon game.

"O-okay," Scorpius squeaked looking at his father Draco who looked a little amuse "Father…"

"Go play with them son," Draco snickered "We'll be here talking to your nana Tonks alright,"

"Okay…" Scorpius murmured.

"Hey Tonks," Blaise kissed Tonks on the cheek peeking through the playroom giving kisses and hugs to the kids by patting them on the heads "Where's Mia?" he asked looking around the room knowing his best friend who happens to be like a little sister usually with her children but, didn't find her anywhere.

"Where else would she be at this hour?" Tonks answered with her lips twitched.

Luna, Blaise, Draco and Neville looked at each other than answered "Library," causing Tonks to laugh nodding at this.

"Of course," Tonks snickered sipping her tea "I can't believe we're finally leaving this place… it's going to be a little weird but, I think it's time we leave England don't you think," she explained.

"Oh yes it would be a fresh start for us," Luna beamed at this as she sipped her tea sitting next to Tonks.

"Wow the house is practically empty," Neville murmured scanning around.

"Yeah we been packing non stop since we got word that we're leaving this Friday instead of next week in Wednesday," Tonks explained.

"Sweet mother of Salazar… I guess Lulu was right then…" Draco began to say giving some money to Blaise who smirked putting the money inside his wallet "What color do you want B?" he explained.

"You already know my favorite color Drake," Blaise smirked "Don't forget it's blue and green," he explained.

"Boys what did you do," Luna scolded her husband Draco and Blaise her brother in-law who had panic looks "Don't tell me you made a bet over Mia again," she explained.

"Nothing luv it's just an innocent bet relax," Draco rubbing his hands over his wife Luna shoulders to calm her down not wanting to stress out due to being pregnant expecting their baby girl Pandora who will arrive within 2 ½ months "I just didn't expect us to leave England forever that's all… it's really coming true," he explained.

Luna soften her eyes over her husband "Draco … are you sure you want to do this?" she murmured.

Draco kissed her forehead "Yes, I'm positive luv… besides everything's already packed and I already got the house elves to help out with the manor as we speak so they should be cleaning the manor by the time we arrive in Friday," he explained.

Luna nodded at this "Good because you have no choice but, to come with us," she smirked sipping her tea "Considering we're living in the manor with Mia and the family," she explained.

"You are a naughty minx you know that," Draco murmured causing Luna to giggle "I love you,"

"And I love you," Luna murmured.

"Oii, keep your pants on Drake considering there's kids in the room we don't want to give them nightmares huh," Neville chuckled causing Draco to roll his eyes with a nod as he didn't want to give his kids "So which rooms you need to pack Tonks?" he explained as he rapidly change the subject.

"Mia and Remus packed all afternoon but, only needs to pack the Black library, Sirius and Regulus old bedrooms and that should be it since she got back from Kingsley's office, as far as I know the only ones that we're going to use … for the surprise party—" Tonks began to say scanning around making sure Hermione wasn't in the room "Is the living room and the kitchen then we'll be leaving early in Friday," she explained.

"Brilliant us too," Neville nodded at this "We'll talk later yeah?"

"Of course and keep it old school Nev we don't want to spoil the surprise for Mia she deserves it after all and we'll talk about the plan later tonight and tell Jay to distract Mia in Wednesday" Tonks laughed at this as she was playing with her baby boy Teddy who squealed happily along with the kids pretending to be a dragon "Grrr I'm going to get you baby Teddy uh oh I'm going to get you, I'm going to get you," she cried out causing the kids to giggle and squeal running around the playroom causing the others to chuckle.

"Right-o," Neville saluted at Tonks scanning around the manor "Mione where are you?" he called out around the house.

"In here guys," Hermione called in a distance causing them to rush over to the library seeing that most of the books were all packed up inside her beaded bag "Downstairs in the Black library,"

"Got it" Draco answered causing them to rush over to the library helping his wife Luna inside seeing that the library now empty packed inside her beaded bag.

"Whoa…" Blaise, Neville and Draco murmured.

"Blood hell I see you've been very busy," Draco spoke up helping his wife Luna sitting down kissing her on the forehead "Lu said that we're leaving Friday instead of next week in Wednesday like we planned what's that about?"

Hermione sighed "Honestly Lulu are you ever going to let me tell them," she sighed causing Luna lips to twitch with an innocent shrug then turned to Draco "The only reason I want to leave early it's because of the press they've been extra reckless and been following me everywhere every day… that it's sucking the energy out of me… so I thought we can leave a week early than planned… instead of next week so that way we can leave this Friday… what do you guys think?" she explained.

"Sorry Mione, I had a vision that you would tell us about the whole thing which is why I planned ahead of time to pack everything inside our manor, Neville and Blaise did the same along with Ariel, George, Fred, Jay and Charlie who packed their things including the children's things around their place," Luna sighed as she sipped on her tea "And we already agreed that the press has been extra restless that it's starting to get hard to work in the Ministry office with the press following you around but, we're still coming with you no arguments" she explained answered for everyone causing Hermione to smile a little.

"I know Ariel told me that you had a vision that you packed everything no doubt telling them about it so I'm glad for the help thanks Lulu," Hermione murmured.

"Anything for you and I'm glad to help Mia," Luna sighed at this "So… did you decide what you want to do when we go to Forks?" she explained.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do we attend school portraying as students in high school or … become a teacher in the school it helped a bit for the new school year and all,"

"What do you have in mind Lulu?"

"I thought… since we're over 18 years old does Jay still in contact with his source back in Forks?"

"He does… Taichi, Aqua, Ruby, and a few others, apparently Tai's the head principal at least he's portraying as the principle while Matty is the other principle in La Push High why?"

Luna grinned "Why don't you take the job as principal in both schools?"

"Both schools… as in LaPush High and Forks High why in Godric's name would I do that for?"

"Think about it… you'll have your eyes and ears from your friends with brand new school rules that would change everything,"

"Like what?"

"Well .. you did say your cousin was making all sorts of trouble don't you want to teach her a lesson not as a classmate but, as her teacher as well?"

 **~*~End of Chapter Eight~*~**

 ***yawns* wow it's barely 2:17 am and I'm already in Ch. 8 I'm on a roll updating new chapters. I decided to change my schedule when I update. So instead of waiting weeks and weeks you'll see updates every 2-4 days each week sometimes early depending on how much I'd finish my chapters anyway. Let me know what you guys think and if you noticed any errors please let me know so I can fix it and all that. Ciao for now dolls ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Secret Plans For Forks!**

"Well… I do want to teach her a lesson…" Hermione began to say where you can see the wheels turning "But, how exactly do you purpose we do to do this?" she explained.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out Mia you always do since you always ask the twins to help out who are also into mischief getting in trouble I wonder where the inherited it from hmm?"

"From my uncle Charlie he used to get into a lot of trouble when he was our age I guess the twins got the mischief from him,"

"Interesting and how are the twins?"

"They're both good apparently they're in a relationship,"

"Oh really?"

"Yes,"

"Who?"

"Alexa is dating a bloke name Embry Call… don't know him yet and then there's Quinn who's dating Elsa Santos a witch who attended Salem Academy of Magic but, she transferred schools to Forks High to be with her friends,"

"Really?"

"Mhmm so what's this about being Isabella's classmate as a student… now you want me to be the teacher and principal?"

"You could do both since it's your hometown after all?"

"I don't know…. I mean I do want to teach her a lesson… she's not really thinking of the consequences… of her damn actions…especially when it affects the rest of her family" Hermione sighed tiredly "What do you guys think?"

"I say do it… from what you told us your cousin sounds horrid even I don't even like her,"

"Exactly you should do it Mione, teach her a lesson,"

"And if I take the principle and teacher job while portraying as a student in Forks High what are you guys going to do?"

"We can portray as the new teachers while being their student, a classmate it could be part of the plan that you keep mentioning to us it can't be that hard right?"

"It's a muggle high school Draco,"

"I know but, think about it we can caught them off guard of the new schedules… the classrooms, everything especially portraying as their classmate, a student from a different country when we're really their teachers it's perfect and cunning like a Slytherin"

"It sounds intriguing… I don't know…"

"Do you want to attend a muggle high school as a student Mia?"

"Not really but, we don't have a choice to pretend to be one don't we?"

"We can get any job anywhere in the world we want that include muggle jobs it's not like they'll find anything bad in our backgrounds except we're from England right?"

"Well.. you do have a point… I did destroy the files of my family… but, not before saving them into this flash drive that I have…"

"Flash drive what is that?"

"Mhmm…it's all in here and it's in my werewolf pendant," Hermione began to say showing her werewolf flash drive causing her friends to gawk at her except Luna her lips twitched in amusement " It has everything… the documents of our family backgrounds. It has a lot of room for everything that we need including my cousin… making all sorts of trouble in Forks…I have all the information that I need to know about what's been going on from the past 3 ½ years… that's how powerful I can use for blackmail"

"Really…in that small tiny little thing?"

"Mhmm…it's like a hidden agenda as a werewolf pendant necklace which it's perfect since no one will ever suspect that it's also a flash drive, brilliant isn't it,"

"And you came up with that idea Mia?"

"Well yes, I did,"

"Why werewolf?"

"Well one of my animagus form is a werewolf,"

"One of your forms?"

"I have four,"

"FOUR?! How the bloody hell did you manage to do that,"

"Language Draco there's children in the other room,"

"Right sorry it's just.. how did you manage to get four forms?"

"I'm a very powerful witch just like Harry being a powerful wizard and it's not like I'm the only one ya know,"

"What do you mean?"

"Lulu has four forms too,"

"WHAT?! And you failed to tell me this,"

"You never asked me,"

Draco swore under his breath causing Luna lips to twitch "Oh don't be angry luv, you, Blaise, Neville and Theo will get the hang of things I promise,"

"I suppose your right," Draco sighed then gave a stern look "But, no more secrets luv,"

"Not making any promises but, I'll keep that in mind,"

"This is brilliant," Blaise began to say to look at the werewolf pendant "Do you think you can make us one too and has anyone ever told you that you're brilliant but, bloody terrifying you could've been in Slytherin Mia this is all Slytherin being sneaky and everything," he explained.

"Yes, yes I have,"

"Not scary you're bloody terrifying you know that,"

"Thank you I'll take that as a compliment,"

"Your welcome bloody hell so what did you find out about the reports?"

"It's bad news?..."

"Like what?"

"The Cullens… being vampires… Sam and his pack being shapeshifters as a werewolf pack…including my youngest cousins Quinn and Alex... the Quileute tribe werewolf pack … not like the ones that we dealt with but, it's a family gene in the reservation through the legends that I heard growing up they're all true and as for my cousins I suppose you can say they got it from our great, great, great, grandfather through my mum's side and for the twins are from my uncle Charlie their father,"

"Shapeshifters?"

"Yes, as a wolf and my cousins are both?"

"Both?"

"Yes Quinn and Alex are both half-bloods they attended Salem Academy of Magic until they were 16 years old so I would say… between 4-5th year my cousins decided to attend a muggle high school to keep up with appearances,"

"Really? So your uncle is a wizard?"

"Was a wizard and yes,"

"Was a wizard?"

"Yes,"

"How was he was a wizard Mia?"

"He lost his magic when he was playing Quidditch he was the Ravenclaw's captain before he lost his magic falling off the sky from a bulger…"

"Ouch… and … how did he do that?"

"Well… he broke a few bones and lost a lot of blood… he needed surgery not sure about the details but, long story short he became a squib because of it and it was against the Slytherin...,"

"Ouch… well I can't blame your uncle the Slytherin's never played fair… I''m sorry that happen to your uncle,"

"Me too… so your cousins Quinn and Alex are half-bloods but, also a werewolf?"

"A werewolf?"

"Something like that yes, they're willing to transform whenever they want without to transform under the moon kind of thing,"

"Oh...what else did you find out?"

"The Volturi are involved against my cousin Isabella … and her boyfriend… "

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes… apparently his name is Edward Cullen," Hermione began to say who showed the files that Ariel gave her copies of it showing to Draco, Blaise, Neville and Luna the documents "That's him right there,"

"He looks so familiar..." Neville murmured.

"He does look familiar… I just can't make it out… who it was," Blaise asked squinting his eyes for a closer look towards the picture.

"Hey isn't he … Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff the one who got murdered from 'you know who' in our 4th year," Draco blurted out.

"You know really do alike and I thought that too at first but, that's not him...this is Edward Cullen you can say it's a doppelganger sort of thing,"

"Bloody hell.."

"That's what I said…" Hermione sighed tiredly rethinking what Luna suggestion where a grin showed upon her lips "You know what Lulu I think I'ma do it. I'ma teach that no good for nothing cousin that you messed with the wrong people that I care about...that includes hurting my uncle Charlie," she explained.

Luna lips twitched "Do what exactly?"

"Be the head principle, the boss of the whole school… but, I would need to mix it up a bit the schedules for each student, add new teachers which would you be guys just pick any subject you want to teach, change the classes from six to eight classes instead where we'll be starting at 7:00 in the morning instead of 8:00 and it would end at 5:00 p.m not 3:15 p.m. it would be brilliant… and there's going to be a few changes around the school…where we're going to portray as students until we reveal once classes starts where we'll reveal that we're their teachers, caughting them off guard it's sneaky, cunning and brilliant if I say so myself" Hermione grinned causing Draco and the guys to feel a bit wary over this "And we only have four days to change everything with the right people…you'll be seeing your new boss in action?" she explained.

"So you're really doing this as their head principle on both schools, portraying as a student when you're really going to a teacher and the boss as their head principle sneaky like a Slytherin when you're a Gryffindor princess huh," Draco explained raising his eyebrow.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying…I'm just mixing things up a bit you guys want to help" Hermione grinned grabbing a map of the school causing Draco and everyone to gawk at the girl then nodded as they would love to help while Luna had her lips twitched in amusement "This is what I'm going to do… the first day is September 5th 2012 but, it's not going to be in September 5th instead it's going to be August 20, 2012 as planned," she explained,

"And then what?" Neville gawked at this "And where did you get that map from?"

Hermione grinned "I always had this map since I own the school but, this is what I had in mind from what my uncle Charlie told me my cousin Isabella is in vacation spending her summer with her mum in Florida with her boyfriend Edward... so she probably going to miss school thinking the first day is in September when it's really in August…and she's going to feel so confused over the changes around town thanks to me and I have no doubt my little cousins Quinn and Alex are more than willing to help out too since they're very sneaky and cunning like my uncle Charlie was when he was their age" she explained.

"Bloody hell has anyone ever told you that you're brilliant but, bloody terrifying," Neville murmured shivering over this.

"Yes, yes they have… it's Ron's favorite word whenever I have an idea against my enemies and Isabella is one of those people that I don't get along with despite how she's my dimwitted cousin," Hermione explained.

"This is why I don't tend to get in your bad side because your bloody terrifying Mya," Blaise shivered at this "No wonder we couldn't beat you in school we always thought you were cheating when you're really that smart…sneaky and cunning…" he explained.

Hermione grinned "Exactly," she explained.

Draco shook his head "Sneaky and cunning," he smirked kissing his wife Luna on the forehead "How you managed to plan before we head to our destination?" he explained.

"I learn a thing or two from my loving husband?" Luna began to say then turned to Hermione "So what else are you planning against your cousin Mia besides the twins Quinn and Alex I bet they're willing to help us since they know all about us being wizard and a witch right?" she explained.

Hermione sighed tiredly "Right and well if things work out as plan we're going to arrive in style, with a new reputation that not even my cousin Isabella will figure out how not even her boyfriend or his family since I also heard that Alice can see the future and this one she's not going to expect us in the future in her vision since we'll be arriving in a low profile without anyone's knowledge except my uncle Charlie, Quinn and Alex finding out about us coming home," she explained.

"Well let the games begin and if you need any help let us know in this plan Mia?" Blaise smirked "I would love to help with that if you don't mind that is," he explained.

"Be all means go for it besides… " Hermione began to say scanning the map of the school "We're also going to build a few buildings inside the school that's already in construction," she explained.

"Like what?"

"A new pool, new classrooms, a bigger parking lot since it's now holding 4,550 students instead of 450 students it's going to be … a huge school to hold that many students,"

"And you knew about this they were under construction,"

"Of course my big brother Jay is the one that came up the idea I just decided to add myself into the mix which he'd be damn proud,"

"I'm sure he would or be awfully amuse,"

"You should see me back home when I got into mischief with my best friend Sam… we used to do everything together…" Hermione began to say then frowned remembering what Ariel told her with a sigh "But, then again we're not the same people that we were once were… I know I'm not," she explained.

"It's understandable Mia since we went through a war… a few years ago,"

"We did… and won the war against those death eaters but, in what cost…losing a lot of people including children in our school… some who just started school…only to lose their lives over a manic monster"

"If you, Harry and Ron didn't find those horcruxes we'd probably wouldn't be friends Mia or be in the same side of the war"

"Yeah… I know…" Hermione began to drift off by stretching her arms "So…what else do you have in mind Lulu besides being the boss of two schools?" she explained.

Luna gave a daze smile "Well building a swimming pool wouldn't be to bad, with a few new classrooms for extra credit to get a steady job when they graduate high school?" she explained.

"A swimming pool it's in the top of my list and what kind of steady jobs are we talking about here?" Hermione explained.

"Anything really whatever they got in their … scores from what Ariel explained it's called C.A.T.S.E.E. or in some schools the SATs exams depending on what university schools they want to attend after they graduate with false information,"

"False information what do you mean by that?"

"Didn't you know… apparently your cousin is attending a university in Alaska with her boyfriend ...didn't you know about that?"

"No...I didn't… a university in Alaska?"

"That's what I been told?"

"From who?"

"Ariel didn't she tell you?"

Hermione frowned "No… she failed to mention that bit,"

"Oops… well I'm sure it's nothing really...right,"

"From what Ariel told me apparently she wants to be turned into a vampire… into their clan…"

"The Cullens the one that you told us about,"

"Yes that would be the one?"

"That's a bit selfish don't you think? Doesn't she care about leaving her family behind…"

"No… she doesn't care about anyone except herself and her boyfriend,"

Draco raise his eyebrow "You don't sound like you like him Mia?"

Hermione sighed tiredly "Honestly I don't and I never met the bloke,"

"What exactly did he do?"

"He made a mess of things in Italy?"

"Italy," Blaise rapidly got up alarmed "What did he do?"

"You should know you were there to get information from what Ariel told me?"

"You mean the ones that cause mayhem in Italy… during the ceremony a few years ago?"

"Yes …"

Blaise blank stared at Hermione then swore in Italian then in French then in Italian then other languages that Neville to blink his eyes owlish at his husband "B what's wrong?"

"You mean to tell me that no good for nothing—" Blaise stopped mid-sentence and swore under his breath in Italian "You have got to be kidding me… that involves the Voturi that … would be your idiotic cousin doing I assume,"

"Yes the very same one,"

"Bloody hell…no wonder you hate her… and I don't blame you she's a threat to the whole magical community she's the reason why everyone is annoyed by her actions,"

"I know believe me I know that made my brother and sister to fix her mess without her knowledge or the Cullens which it's stressing them out especially Ariel considering she's pregnant carrying triplets for four people and there's more apparently she's getting married… next summer in August… by then .. she'll be … at least I don't have to worry over the twins Quinn and Alex they're more mature for their age must've inherited from my uncle Charlie,"

"She's be what and I can't wait to meet the twins cousins of yours. You sound like your close with them huh?"

"Of course they're my babies and Isabella wants to be turned into a vampire...from what Ariel's source which is Aqua stated that he'll be the one to change her...and if he does that… which it's against the treaty between two enemies,"

"Treaty what treaty?"

"If a Cullen were to bite a human or anyone else it would be treason meaning that they'll be in war and they can't afford that but, my dimwitted idiotic cousin Isabella doesn't seem to understand that considering the twins Quinn and Alex will be the ones who are going to go against her"

"Bloody idiot,"

"That's what I said,"

"Bloody hell…. no wonder you guys don't get along with her,"

"There's a lot of reasons really but, this pulls the cake…" Hermione began to say with a tired sigh "But, speaking of jobs…what job are you going to do when we reached to America?" she explained.

"Well I'll be the teacher for potions?"

"You mean chemistry,"

"Same thing,"

"Right… anything else?"

"Neville and I will be in charge for Biology and Fashion,"

"And Blaise what will you be doing?"

Blaise grinned "Oh this is my favorite bit I'll be in charge of the class of Police Academy and R.O.T.C. for both police and army," he explained.

"Nice," Hermione giggled at this "Sounds perfect for you guys?"

"And what will you be doing Mia?"

"English, Math, History, P.E. Music, Dancing, Journalism, Yearbook community and being the boss in both schools"

"That's a lot,"

"You know me I like to mix it up a bit,"

"Is it possible to be in charge of the clubs they have Mione?"

"Yes, you can pick any clubs for this year for the all four-freshman and sophomore will have to learn the basics but, once you reach 11th grade… you'll be able to pick a job course for extra credit when you go to college or university and then for 12th grade seniors they'll have to work extra hard to graduate I won't be going easy on them,"

"Sounds… terrifying even for you,"

"I know sounds brilliant don't you think?"

"Well I would hate to be in their shoes especially having you as a teacher,"

"Oh ha, ha, ha very funny,"

"You know you love it Mia and besides we already talking to Minerva about the job offer that she gave each of us and she thought it was a good idea that we leave together and I figured that I tell you the good news about the whole thing; it's why we came to visit you a bit early," Luna began to say then gave a tired yawn sipping her tea "We got everything packed and set for us to plan everything out, Draco and I talked about it as a family since we both agreed to accompany you to America as we planned," she explained.

"How did you know I was going to ask?"

"I know you to well since you tend to worry a bit,"

"I do not,"

"Mione no offense you're like a mama bear towards all of us despite how you're only 2 years older than us and everything if it wasn't for the time turner,"

Hermione sighed "Harry and Ron told you huh?"

"Something like that, no wonder I kept seeing double back in 3rd year,"

"Are you guys sure you want to leave with me in Friday instead of next week if not I'll totally understand,"

Draco sighed at this "Honestly Mya how many times must we repeat ourselves we're going with you end of discussion stop being stubborn and a Gryffindor okay we're not leaving your side got it," he began to say scolding her playfully causing Hermione teared up which left him to soften his eyes "Besides… we promised Harry we protect you at all cost I'm not breaking my promise over with him," he explained.

"What…" Hermione whispered turning to Draco with a pale look "Harry…when did you talk to Harry?"

Draco paled "Uhh—" he was about to answer but, Blaise cut him off not wanting to give anything away.

"He meant it was before he died…" Blaise announced causing everyone to look at him oddly "He went to talk to us… along with Lu… and Nev… before he died… didn't he luv"

Neville stared at his husband Blaise with an odd look trying to remember what he promise Harry "Ye—yeah he did… but, I didn't know you knew that,"

Blaise shrugged "I hear things and Harry told me about it,"

"Oh...that would explain the … secret looks that he gave Mione," Neville murmured.

"What secrets looks?" Hermione asked.

Neville sighed "I had a feeling he's been planning this for a long time Mione it would explain a lot," he murmured.

"He did…why would he do that?" Hermione frowned at this "And not tell me about this?" she asked who looked a little hurt.

Blaise sighed "Oh Mya you know Harry better than all of us… he just wants you and the kids to be safe and taken care of… and Nev's right he has been planning this in case something were to happen to him or Ron… they both did… and he knew you would have protested over the whole thing which is why he kept it as a secret while you were being busy in St. Mungo's with Ginny, Lulu, Susan and Hannah from the past four years before you guys decided to quit… " he explained.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows staring at the window "I see… he's been asking all of our friends … a lot of people to look after me and the kids hasn't he… even Ron…" she whispered.

"Yeah I think they did….wouldn't you feel the same way if things were reverse?" Draco asked.

"Probably…" Hermione murmured

"Harry told me that he felt that you should be watch over you and take care of you with the kids if something were to happen to him and Ron… or anyone else in that matter in case we didn't win the war...it was his last wish with us Mione…" Neville murmured.

Hermione sighed "I suppose I can understand that since I would've felt the same way if things were reverse but, what about your company Draco?" she explained.

"I'll still be in charge in my company it's not like it's going anywhere besides… I learned which properties you were going to use…" Draco drifted off with a raise eyebrow causing Hermione to blush at this "Does…the 'Black Pearl' mean anything to you Mya apparently it's where uncle Sirius stayed when he was on the run in a small town called Forks it's in this small reservation muggle town no less know anything about that?" he explained.

"Why am I not surprised that you would've found out either I told you or not and knew you were going to say that…" Hermione chuckled shaking her head "It's not like I asked for this Draco the money I mean but, Sirius, Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's including Dean and Seamus were very pacific since I honestly don't need the money but, they insisted since it's already done and to stop being so stubborn about the whole thing," she scowled causing everyone to chuckle since they were there hearing the will from Harry, Ron, Sirius and the rest of the Weasley's who got killed during the raid attack thanks to the death eaters as they went to Gringotts Blank for their Will and Testament "Honestly …I'm a bit surprised that there's a manor in my home town of all places to be honest I didn't know about it until I went to the bank the other day but, I did remember that Sirius told me that he was staying in Hawaii once maybe he didn't stay long at the manor in Forks back then…since Bex lives in Hawaii so I had a feeling Sirius was staying with her and her family or with uncle Holden my other godfather" he explained.

"Forks, Washington right. Your hometown the one that you been talking about non stop that home town?" Blaise asked.

"Yes that would be the one,"

"Where you were born and raise for a bit,"

"Yes...is that a problem"

"No I don't have a problem… I'm just curious why you kept that information from us … because….?"

Hermione shrugged "You never asked me… since we weren't friends back in school and it never came up in conversation outside my school life," she began to say then turned to Draco "Oh and speaking of godfathers Draco… apparently my godfather uncle Billy is related to you Draco so … technically you have cousins in Forks too," she explained.

"What…" Draco gawked at this "I do… I didn't realize I'd—who is it?"

"Billy Black he's my godfather he's also best friends with my uncle Charlie since I can remember… and he has three children… Rebecca… which I called her Bex… then there's Rachel they're both twins mind you being the eldest and there's little Jacob, you guys met them before at the wedding remember?"

"You mean the gruffy guy with the American accent that's your uncle Charlie?" Neville pondered at this causing Hermione to nod at this "And he brought his friends with him along with their kids including yoru twins cousins that your very fond of?" he explained.

"Yes, that would be them. Leah and Seth are my uncle Harry and my auntie's Sue's kids being my godparents and then Jacob Black will be Draco's long-lost cousin so technically we're 2nd cousins through marriage," Hermione grinned causing Draco to gawk at this "And … Jacob's sisters Rebecca and Rachel. Rebecca's married to a surfer and live in Hawaii. That's where Harry and I went to our honeymoon in Hawaii," she explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was a bit surprised until I saw the family tree of Sirius,"

"Huh…. well what do you know… I have relatives … in Forks…" Draco murmured while Luna lips twitch "Cool…bloody brilliant I can't wait to meet them. I always wanted to see what your home town looks like,"

Blaise gawked at her opening his mouth imitating like a fish; apparently Hermione left him speechless over that "Well what do you know we learned something new every day huh Mia," he murmured causing everyone to chuckle at this in agreement "So.…if Drake, Theo, Pansy and I were friends with you around in our schools years do you think maybe then we would've got to know the real you back then … it would've been quite different don't you think," he explained.

Hermione giggled "Probably and don't be mad Blaise it's not that big of a deal… I mean my family and I moved to England when I was about eight years old… so you didn't really miss much except they upgraded the latest technology and all that," she explained.

"Then how did you guys end up in England then?"

"Well as I explained my family and I moved when I was about eight years old… Ariel was ten years old and Jay was 13 so he was already attending Hogwarts by then …" Hermione drifted off with a distant look on her face which left her friends to look at each other worriedly "Anyway my parents extended their dentistry practice in England at first Jay was attending Salem Academy of Magic for the first four years but, he decided to transfer to Hogwarts to live near us and by then he graduated with honors then moved away to New York; by then Ariel was maybe in her 6th year in Hogwarts by then they both decided to change their names into 'Swan' and not use Granger not wanting to get us in danger then we already are while I used our original name 'Granger' to keep up appearances," she explained with a shrug.

"Oh," Draco, Blaise, and Neville answered.

"But, I do have a question though?" Hermione asked.

"And what's that Mya?" Luna asked.

"If you guys were planning to come with me then who's going to be the teachers in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Minerva hired new teachers that you know,"

"Who?"

"Autumn Collins but, most people call her Ruby, she'll be the Head of Slytherin,"

"Really…"

"Mhmm,"

"What about the other head the houses?"

"Jennifer Chang who's Cho's little sister would be the Head of the House of Ravenclaw, then Jared Palmer will be the Head of Hufflepuff House and Athena Yu Wu will be the Head of House of Gryffindor anything else?"

"No that was it I just didn't realize … you'd be all coming with me since you have your own lives and all I would hate to be the burden of that,"

"Trust me you're not a burden to either of us Mione besides Blaise and I talked about it extending our family into a new place to start fresh since we also want to heal from the memories of the war,"

"That does make sense…" Hermione began to say biting her bottom lip nervously "Are you guys sure you don't want too—" she was cut of by Luna.

"We're coming with you deal with it," Luna snapped at this causing everyone to chuckle.

"Okay, okay I was just asking relax," Hermione assured her sister Luna which left her to huff while everyone chuckled, Draco however kissed his wife Luna on the forehead knowing how stubborn Hermione is "Honestly I don't mind you coming along it's just… it's going to be really different the town is all muggle, we can't do magic in public unless we're at home or in the magical school that the kids will attend when they get older...it's just… you have your whole lives in England and I don't want to ruin that… and even if you did come to visit I can introduce you to my childhood friends…before my family and I moved back to England…" she drifted off with a distant memory "Actually I just came up with the most brilliant genius plan on what we could do with the land if you guys are for up for it since the land is pretty huge it's 650,000,000 acres wide and long we can add some buildings and other ideas are accepted," she explained.

"And we understand that but, with the paparazzi asking us questions about the war as well …want details about everything is a bit tiring … besides we already packed our things," Draco began to say causing Hermione to sigh tiredly knowing how stubborn her friends are noticing the guys raising her eyebrow at this notion "And we know the town is all muggle but, with new plans in town I'm sure we'll get along just fine since I didn't realize the population of the property was huge until you confirmed it; I even thought of our first project," he explained.

"And what would that be I wonder... ?"

"A Quidditch field how about it?"

Hermione laughed at this; it was the first time she laughed since Harry's death which made Luna smile at this; she missed hearing her best friend's laugh it always brightens up the room "Of course it's the top of my list," she explained.

"Brilliant we can combine our idea's once we get there," Draco grinned "We can even teach the kids a thing or two about Quidditch too and we can also make a village where we can shop both magical and non magical what do you think?," he explained.

"Really," Hermione perked up feeling a bit happy "That's even more brilliant I'll even connect the floo once we arrive to Forks in Friday, so you guys will be able to head to wherever you're heading too," she explained.

"Perfect what time are we leaving in Friday?" Blaise asked.

"Friday 3:30 in the morning so we have to leave quite early," Hermione explained.

"How early?" Neville asked.

"Yes, very early 12:00 a.m. in the latest you know how the press tends to twist things," Hermione murmured causing everyone to nod knowing the 'Daily Prophet' tends to twist a lot of things these days then realized something "Wait a minute did you just say Ruby Collins is going to be co-head in Slytherin House along with Athena being co-head in Gryffindor?" she explained.

"Yeah why?" Blaise asked.

Hermione gawked at Luna who gave a dreamy smile then shook her head "No reason it's just…I thought they both were working in America only to find out that their back in town in England only now I'm moving away from England while they stays here… they're one of my childhood friends growing up I didn't realize their back home," sh explained.

"Does that mean you know them then?" Draco asked.

"Are you kidding they're like Ariel's partner in crime besides Aqua her twin sister, Leah, Rae and Bex; they formed a group together as kids I forgot what's it called…wait I think it's starting to come back 'Cheetah Girls' that's what they used to call themselves…" Hermione shook her head "Oh my Merlin those were the days we used to do so much mischief back in the day… it's been a long time since I talked to Rubs and Aqua I miss them so much…since they're the quints godmother I would hate for them to lose in touch with each other" she drifted off with a sad smile "I'll be sure to owl her when I get a chance we have a lot to catch up with one another," she explained.

"I'm sure she'll love that," Blaise assured her "And you being mischief no way,"

"It's true you can ask Ariel and Jay about it," Hermione giggled remembering the memory "I remember how Ariel, Jay and I would drove my cousin Isabella crazy …while Quinn and Alex they were just giggling who were part of that plan we were partners in crime in that little group whenever we play hide and seek we end up ditching her because she always complained about our home town… despite how she was born there… " she snorted at this "Just wait till you meet her guys and you'll know what I mean but, I bet you anything she hasn't changed one bit… and yet I have… I don't know if I told you guys this… but, I haven't went home… since I was 13 years old… that was probably the last time I ever saw my uncle Charlie and the twins Quinn and Alex besides the wedding five years ago or when they first saw the Quints when they were only 8 months old despite how we kept in touch over the years… I'm just glad I get to go home … " she explained.

"I can tell you really hate your cousin Isabella," Neville pointed out.

Hermione snorted "Hate is an understatement Nev… she was … way worse then Draco was when he was bullying us in school," she explained.

Draco raise his eyebrow at Hermione "Oiii I wasn't that bad…" causing everyone to raise their eyebrow "Okay… okay so I was bad… but, how bad… are we talking about?" he explained,

"Let's just say… she toyed with your little cousin Draco who happens to be Jacob… Jacob Black…" Hermione pointed out.

Draco eyes turned harden over this as he wanted to meet his cousin unknown to him "Did she now…"

"Yeah… do you remember that kid that was pretty shy at the wedding he was a bit tall for his age… and always with that gruffy guy all the time he was one of the ring barriers that was partners with one of the flowers girls in my wedding" Hermione pointed out.

Draco paused for a moment as it dawn to him "You mean Seth?"

"No that's not Jacob he's the tall one… he was pretty handsome last time I saw him and he had a ponytail apparently it's the latest trends back in America," Hermione smirked at this "And he also said it helped with the 'ladies' that had a crush on him," she giggled at this "And with Seth he was always the curious one I'm pretty sure he inherited that from uncle Harry my other godfather," she explained.

"You sound like you like them both Mia?" Draco asked.

"I always have a soft spot towards Jacob and Seth too… only because… auntie Sara… Jacob's mum… she passed away when he was a kid… so I always been a mama bear towards him," Hermione murmured.

Draco soften his eyes at this remembering the reception party "Oh yeah I think I remember now… and your uncle godfather Billy… he was in a wheelchair didn't he?" he explained

"He does… he got in a car crash… I'm hoping to help uncle Billy to walk again… if I can…" Hermione murmured.

"I bet he would really love and appreciate that and Draco it's true about Mya being mischief I have seen the pictures to prove it too even I was a bit surprised by this," Luna giggled causing Draco to look amuse "Especially when her uncle Charlie told me stories about her childhood stated it was all Mya's idea about the whole prank thing against her cousin Isabella and the twins Quinn and Alexa would confirm this bit Draco you should see the videos that she did against her cousin it was so hilarious it's like there's this other side of Mya that we never knew about" she explained.

"Really you Mya… no way?" Draco grinned at this "Now this I have got to see… no wonder Harry looked so bloody terrified when your uncle Charlie and the twins Quinn and Alex warned him about the pranks," he explained chuckling at this.

"It's true I may have a little mischief inside my blood," Hermione winked playfully says "And I don't remember hearing that,"

"Little I would say a lot Mya your cousin looked like she wanted to kill you because of that that Quinn and Alex even told us stories about the war between you two it's always Isabella jealous that brought you guys relationship as cousins strained between you two to hate each other so much," Luna giggled causing Hermione to snort at this "And she doesn't sound very nice from what Ariel and Jay told me and I believe you were talking to your cousin Vinny that time," she explained.

"She's not really nice to begin with and it maybe a while but, I still got a few plans up for my sleeve," Hermione smirked at this "And as for my cousin Vinny he never liked Isabella either apparently she tried to flirt with him which he felt like he was going to vomit when he heard that, good thing he's married," she explained giggling at this.

"Now this I have got to see there's no way you would be since you always been a goody-good girl," Neville pointed out "Especially in school,"

"I was but, when you mess with me let's just say I have a lot more pranks inside my sleeve that I can be very sneaky between the shadows than you think," Hermione winked playfully causing the others to chuckle "So yeah you guys are going to leave with the rest of the lot then?" she explained looking around her friends who nodded at this.

"Yes, for the millionth time yes," Luna, Draco, Neville and Blaise answered.

Hermione giggled "Okay, okay just wanted to double check since we only have four days since we're leaving quite early and be very discreet. We're keeping a low profile before we head to America without anyone finding out we're arriving," she explained.

"Trust me no one knows that we'll be leaving it's just going to be us and we already packed our things," Draco assured her "Who else is going to come besides us lot?" he explained.

"Good that's good and my children—the quints James, Seth, Lily, Evie, Henry, then Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo" Hermione listed her children first as they nodded at this "Then Tonks, Remus, Teddy and Mrs. Tonks—then Ariel and George with their family, Fred with his kids then Charlie Weasley then there's you guys Draco, Luna, with the boys and baby Penny, and then Blaise and Neville with Alice and Leo along with the newborn triplets, that's almost 20 people I think but, other than that the less people the better," she explained.

Draco nodded "Brilliant, just like we planned we'll meet you guys at the airport although Blaise and I will be joining two weeks afterwards due to a … business trip" he explained.

"Perfect and that's completely fine," Hermione sighed tiredly "Well let's have some lunch, shall we?" she offered causing everyone to nod at this while their children were playing with one another at the playroom.

That was until Theodore Nott and his wife Pansy Nott 'nee Parkinson with their children Liv, Maddie who are twins and Veronica being the youngest of the bunch then there's their unborn brothers—Gregory Tyler Nott 'Greg' II (OC), Vincent Blaise Nott 'Vince' (OC), and Marcus Tristen Nott 'Marc' (OC)—Pansy is expecting triplets all boys much to Theo's happiness since he always wanted a son being 6 ½ months pregnant, three more months until their sons arrive.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Pansy asked.

"In the kitchen," Hermione called from the background where Theo and Pansy revealed themselves and greeted them with their children "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Aunt Minnie," Liv, Maddie & Veronica exclaimed running to their aunt and godmother who smiled at the children.

Hermione soften her eyes holding the children "Oh my favorite babies you're getting so big my lovelies,"

"We miss you aunt Minnie," Veronica whimpered.

"Oh, and I have miss you too my baby V have you been good to your mummy and daddy?"

"Yesh," Veronica murmured nuzzled at her godmother causing the adults to laugh as they sat down to have some lunch.

"Sorry we're a little late but, we heard from a little birdie that you were leaving within 4 days in Friday instead of next week in Wednesday," Theo murmured giving her a playfully glare.

Hermione sighed "I was going to tell you in person— "giving a look to Luna who smiled innocently at this "But, apparently someone beat me to it," she explained.

"So, you really going to leave this Friday instead of next week in Wednesday Mya?" Pansy murmured; Pansy and Hermione grew close friends after the war after she apologized to Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparently, she had a huge change of heart towards the 'Golden Trio' Gryffindor's.

"Yes, the press is getting more intense than usual especially when I have the children James, Seth, Lily, Evie, and Henry along with Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo to think about— "Hermione murmured looking at her children eating their late lunch as they became quite messy eaters "I need a break from everything. I hope you guys can understand that," she whispered.

"We get it Mya no need to explain it to us," Theo assured her "We would've felt the same way if we were moving across the country to America no less," he explained.

"He's right." Pansy sighed tiredly sipping her water "It would be awfully lonely without you guys especially since Lulu is coming with you aren't you Lu,"

"Yes I am and it would be quite lonely without you too Pansy," Luna nodded at this "And you guys are always welcome to come live with us in Forks the property is pretty huge and Pansy don't you have something to tell us … any good news that you want to share…" she smirked as her lips twitched "And the property that Mya has is a huge property so there's a chance we can build a few houses along the way it would be perfect for us to be neighbors don't' you think?" she explained.

"And don't you have to tell us something Lu?" Theo began to say raising his eyebrow at this "And I like that idea are you guys really?" he explained.

"We are planning to build a Quidditch field so why the hell not and tell us your news first and then we'll tell you ours," Draco answered.

"No, we can wait you guys go first we insist," Theo pointed out.

Draco, Luna, Blaise and Neville looked at each other leaving Luna to speak up between them "Draco, Neville, Blaise and I decided to accompany Mya, Charlie, Fred, George, Ariel, Tonks, Remus, Teddy with our children to America," she explained.

"All of you are going to America," Pansy gawked at this causing everyone to nod at this "I remember you telling me that you were moving but, I didn't expect it to be in America no less…" she murmured.

"Yes well you know Lulu she refused to leave my side just like Draco, Blaise, Neville, then there's my siblings, Jay and Ariel with Georgie, Freddie, and Charlie then there's the children of course with Andie they're all coming along with Remus, Tonks and Teddy they refused to leave my side since they learned that I was leaving and you remember when I told you guys that I wanted to move away from England…" Hermione murmured.

"Yes, we remember?" Theo murmured.

"Well …I think it's about time I start fresh away from the bad memories and I think it would help me heal … obviously my children and I are moving there in Washington together if we're going to be more pacific…" Hermione sighed tiredly "I found one of 'Black' properties called the 'Black Pearl' it was Sirius old hide out when he was on the run before we had enough evidence that he's innocent child and gave him a fair trial that he should've got years ago—" she drifted off feeling that sadness in her heart "Anyway it's in La Push it's in a small reservation that's near my godparents my uncle Billy, my uncle Harry and his wife auntie Sue and the rest of the elders who live there. My uncle Charlie lives in Forks, Washington it's my home town actually so I'll be living there away from the press who kept hounding me for an interview and you know how I feel about that," she explained.

"We understand why you want to go you don't have to explain but, what time are you leaving in Friday Mya?" Pansy asked.

"I rescheduled our flights from Wednesday morning next week to this week in Friday 3:30 in the morning so we'll be leaving quite early around 12:00 in the morning," Hermione paused for a moment "I'm all done with packing the only thing that we're going to be using is the living room and the kitchen for the last hurrah that I'm having in Wednesday and I should be good to go for Friday," she explained.

"And I assume you're going to visit Harry at the cemetery in Wednesday and then transferring their burials in Forks, Washington," Theo asked.

"Yes, it would be a little weird not visiting him every day in the mornings…" Hermione explained.

 **~*~End of Chapter Nine~*~**

 **Whooooooo I finally finish this chapter finally it took a while but, I did it. I'm sorry for taking so long but, I had to rewrite some of the chapters to update again hopefully it would help a lot now and I'm now back to where I last stopped. Maybe then I'll have some new reviews from everyone let me know what you guys think. Ciao for now dolls ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Sneaky and Cunning As A Slytherin**

"I honestly think Harry and the others would understand why Mya especially Harry," Luna assured her.

"I know he would… but, there's a few things I have to do before we leave and I was hoping to have your input on this," Hermione murmured.

"Of course tell us what you need to do we'll help out since it's not just you leaving England after all," Draco assured her.

"Well… I'm glad you ask Draco since… " Hermione held her breath nodding at this "I was actually planning on transferring Harry's burial to Forks along with the rest of the Weasley's in Thursday including … Sirius… and Harry's parents I know it's a long shot but, I don't want to leave them behind since Aqua and Ruby called a few people to help out and it's already done they should be arriving before we get there settled in peace" she explained.

"You're going to move Harry's parents burials and uncle Sirius…by transferring them into Forks… " Neville slowly started at this causing Hermione to nod at this "Is that… even allowed…" he murmured.

"Well… since they're my in-law's I didn't think they mind since I asked Remus about his opinion and he said despite how they been dead for a long time… he would be more comfortable to have them safe away from the death eaters and everything," Hermione murmured.

"What about auntie Andie I know ...that uncle Ted got killed during the war…" Draco murmured.

"Andie said she's fine with it as long as they're protected then they have no problem with that since she was planning on transfer Ted's burial to Forks to be close to family anyway," Hermione murmured.

"Really that's great but, I mean I'm glad you adding us into this but, are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked.

"I do… I really want them to be near us Draco it would keep me at ease knowing the death eaters… so… what do you think?"

Draco looked at his wife Luna who nodded at this then Blaise, Neville, Pansy and Theo who nodded in agreement "Well since you already transferring them to Forks, Washington then I don't see why not does my parents know that you're transferring their burials there or even Fred, George and Charlie since that's their family after all," he explained.

"Charlie, Fred, and George agreed with me since the Burrow brings bad memories and … most of their families in both side of their parents are all dead… I wouldn't transfer them without their consent," Hermione pointed out.

"That's a good point… since this is the Weasley's we're talking about …what about the Fleur's family…?" Blaise asked.

"Well… most of Fleur's family are all dead as well so… I probably have to transfer their burials to my hometown so that way I can visit everyone whenever I want including you guys since we're all family here,"

"That's true… so… how long will it take to transfer everyone's burials since that's a long list from England to Forks, Washington usually it would take a year to prepare everything?" Neville explained.

"Usually it does but, if you know the right people it would take a few hours but, they should be settled in before we arrive to Forks, Washington I made sure to give the best powerful wards and protection spells known to man that no one will ever to disturb them," Hermione began to say with a tired sigh "And it's already done I got Aqua and Ruby to help out since they know people to help out so that way the kids and I can visit them whenever we want all I need to do is sign the forms and it will be good to go… I just don't think I can handle living here in England after everything that happen… it's to hard… it reminds me of the memories I had with my friends… and it's why I wanted to leave early than planned in Friday instead of next week in Wednesday … does..does that make selfish," she whispered.

"Of course not," Luna began to say holding Hermione into a hug "Harry would've understand why … if things were reverse …he would've want you to be happy along with the children along with Ron, Bill, Percy, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with the rest of the lot and I'm sure everyone will be just fine wherever they're buried just like my daddy would which I'm hoping you can help him transfer his burial as well since I don't want to leave him behind either," she whispered.

Hermione blinked her tears "Of course Lulu I'll have him buried next to the Weasley's, the Potter's and the Black's not far behind from our new house. I miss everyone so much Lulu…especially Harry….why did he have to die and leave me alone…along with everyone else it's too hard" she leaned her head against Luna's shoulder while she held her close giving worried looks to her husband Draco and the others who looked sad over this "I miss him so much," she whispered.

"Thank you just let me know what time we transfer everyone's burials and we'll go from there I'm pretty sure everyone in this kitchen can agree to that right?" Luna began to say causing Draco and the everyone else to nod in agreement "And I know you do Mya since we miss them too just as much as you do…" Luna held her best friend who's like a sister into a comfort hug "But, you know what Harry's always right here," as she pointed her heart "He'll always going be with you in spirit and in your heart along with the children just like Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the family who lost their lives that day… they would've understood why you wanted to leave England," she explained.

Hermione gave a teary laugh nodding at this "Thursday between 8-9 in the morning we'll meet here and we'll meet up with Aqua, Ruby and everyone else at the burials…thank you guys for letting me do this... because it would make things much easier for me to visit them every day instead of being so far away… I just… can't see myself not visiting them that's all..." she began to say wiping her eyes giving a brave smile "And yeah… I know… look at me crying my eyes out… I guess leaving this place is making quite emotional… than usual,"she explained.

"We'll be there and of course Mya we're family after all and we would've supportive with you no matter what," Luna nodded at this "Right Draco?" she explained.

"Of course we'll go there together if that's what it takes," Draco explained.

"Their right you know I would've felt the same way since I just lost my Gran… and my parents … so I would love if I can do the same … transfer their burials to Forks too… if that's okay with you Mione and hey no worries you can cry all you want it's better to let it out then let it in don't you think, and we'll be your shoulders to cry on… when you need to talk Mione," Neville assured her.

"Thanks guys thanks Nev I'm already adding them in the list…" Hermione murmured.

"Of course, what are family are for and good," Neville replied smiling at his sister.

"I'm glad that everything worked out and I still can't believe you guys are really leaving… it's going to be so weird without visiting you lot…since our children are like best friends" Pansy whispered sadly.

"Yes…it would" Hermione bowed her head sadly "You know how the press tends to twist things over my relationship with Harry, our friends… and my family… I don't want the children to hear horrid things about their father when it's not even true…at least some of it anyway… I want them to know that their father loves them very much and would do anything in his power to protect them no matter what just like I would… I just… I can't stay here anymore… when it brings me so much pain and…" she drifted off sadly with a distant look. "And horrid memories… but, not all them because—"

"Because of Harry and Ron… "Theo whispered.

Hermione nodded wiping her tears "Yes… despite how I still have you guys you're the only people that I talk too… it's better that I move away across the country make a fresh start for myself and the children…are you guys angry with me?" she whispered.

"No, we're not angry with you at all Mya we completely understand why… I would've felt the same way if I ever lost Theo, Draco or Blaise… "Pansy whimpered looking at her children with Theo who nodded at this "In fact… it's one the reasons why we're here Mya… we were just wondering if you have any room … as soon as it's near the baby shower… Theo and I will be moving across America once we take care of things… would that be alright with you," she whispered.

Hermione looked up in surprised "Move to America… you do know it's a muggle town right…?"

"Oh, who cares if it's a muggle town or not you know I don't believe in that stuff anymore and neither does Theo… we both talked about it…" Pansy cried out.

"Are you guys sure…" Hermione hesitated at this "I mean what about England this is your home…"

"Relax Mya trust me there's nothing you can do with Pansy once she makes up her mind it's a done deal you need to stop worrying over everything. It's our turn to take care of you and the kids okay," Draco assured her.

Hermione sighed trying to relax "I'll try but, okay," she murmured.

"Good," Draco told her.

"But, what about—" Hermione was cut off by Pansy who snapped at this being pregnant it tends to happen due to hormones.

"Mya… who cares if it's a muggle or wizard town or whatever… ever since you introduced me to the latest muggle fashion over there I absolutely love it besides the wizarding community hasn't even upgraded new clothes that are dresses like old fashion while the ones in muggle London have dresses that are short which is one of the reasons why I love the muggle fashion over there and I'm not just saying that because of I'm pregnant carrying triplets no less," Pansy huffed causing everyone to laugh "Besides if it wasn't for you and your sister Ariel I wouldn't be learning all about the muggle fashion in America," she explained.

"She's right Mya," Luna giggled "Do you remember how Pansy and Ginny were so stunned by the latest fashion over in America that it took the both of us to snap them out of it. It was like they never seen the store called Forever 21 or any of the stores before," she explained.

Hermione lips twitched "Oh yes, who could forget I remember it was quite the field day when we both brought you guys to Forever 21 it was when our friendship with Pansy started along with Ginny of course and they loved the bathing suits, the tang tops, shorts, jeans, etc then we took them to Victoria Secret that was my favorite store with everything that you can imagine" she sighed "We pretty much nearly bought the whole store that it stunned the co-workers working there, that was a fun day," she explained.

"Exactly and speaking of that I need to buy more lotion which I'm hoping they still have some so what do you guys think do you have any room for another set of family to come along," Pansy explained.

Hermione and Luna turned to each other with smiles "Are you kidding it wouldn't be the same without you guys if you didn't come with us so that's a bloody hell yes Pansy," Hermione explained.

"Oh, thank Salazar," Pansy leaning her head over the girls who giggled patting their friend over the head "I'm so glad you guys agree because I would've been so bored without you girls you guys are my best friends we're family nothing can ever change that" she whined at this.

"Ditto to that Pansy," Luna giggled "And I also recommend we build a mini mall for us so that way we wouldn't have to go to the mall in Seattle is that what the city is called Mione," she explained.

"It is and it could be private within the property we'll be extra discrete and if anything we'll put strong protection charms around the place,"

"And we can use it for our new friends in the way right?"

"Exactly Lulu it's completely perfect since I have been planning to do that either way and I'll have enough people to be the new teachers in the school which is even more perfect" she explained.

"New teachers?" Pansy asked all confuse

"Oh right you didn't know yet I decided to be the principle in both Forks High and LaPush High as the head principle and their teacher while portraying as a student but, will caught them off guard being their teacher that no student will ever see that coming. Luna, Draco, Blaise and Neville will be one of the teachers with me where we're going to change everything adding you guys into the mix it's going to be a wild ride?" Hermione explained.

"What do you mean?" Theo asked.

"Well her cousin Isabella is the student in Forks High but, she's currently staying with her mum in Florida for the summer so while she's over there we're going to change a few things in school. Instead of the first day in September we're going to change to to August 20th what do you think?" Luna explained.

"Brilliant I love it, is Ariel and Jay going to be the teachers there too?" Pansy asked.

"Of course since you and Ariel will be one two fashion queen teachers in that high school it would be brilliant no one will ever suspect the changes around town while I'm going to make my cousin life a living hell being her teacher in each class well not all of them but, some of them yes," Hermione explained grinning.

"Sneaking and brilliant I love it just like a Slytherin" Pansy giggled turning to Theo who nodded in agreement "What do you think luv?" she explained.

"I love it I can't wait to cause some trouble for this cousin of yours Mya… so, it's official we'll be moving to America being their new teachers while you Mya are going to be the head principle for both muggles schools, portraying as a student when you're really their teacher sneaking and cunning my favorite combination," Theo spoke up between the silence causing Hermione to nod at this "Pansy and I will arrive right before the baby shower which should be within 2 ½ months from now you think you can handle that without us which I have no doubt you're going to create chaos for your trouble maker cousin right?" he smirked.

"Oh trust me Theo," Hermione began to say sipping her ginger ale drink "Not even Isabella or her little boyfriend is going to expect any changes until they arrive school and it's going to change everything for her little perfect life which is very doubtful," she explained.

"Let the games begin but, don't start any mischief without us I want to be there when it happens and I can't wait to build the Quidditch field I'm excited to show the kids how to fly and all that," Theo explained.

Hermione smirked "Oh please I can handle anything I don't know if you can handle living in a muggle town Theo considering it's my home town no less and we'll keep the mischief in a minimum and start causing all sorts of trouble for my dimwitted cousin and her boyfriend that they won't see it coming,"

"If I didn't know any better I would think you're a Slytherin under all that but, trust me I'm a Slytherin I can handle anything especially if it's your home town Mya," Theo wiggled his eyebrows causing everyone to laugh while Pansy slapped him on the shoulder playfully "And we'll floo call you once everything is settled and let you know when we're coming," he assured her.

Hermione felt touched by her friends and hugged Pansy "So I have a bit mischief in my blood I just don't show it off unlike some people and trust me we won't cause any trouble until you two arrive but, thank you guys for being my friend especially you Pansy I don't know what I'd do if it wasn't for you guys," she whispered.

"Good, and of course, and I'm glad we became friends Mya if we knew then when we were in school I probably would've switch sides to the war," Pansy whispered as she softens her eyes "Best friends till the very end girls,"

"Best friends forever," Hermione and Luna whispered as they hugged each other.

Pansy looked at the girls with a stern look "Always," she murmured.

"Till the very end," Pansy, Luna and Hermione all replied together.

"Since that's done…I have an suggestion that I have for you only if your up for it Pansy?" Hermione asked.

"Go ahead?" Pansy asked.

"How would you feel on a job offer working in a magical school where you can be the Head Nurse for the students?"

"A magical school in a muggle town?"

"Yes, we're going to build one and I'm going to have everyone who wants a fresh start have a job at the school,"

"I would say I'd be an idiot not to take the job why?"

Hermione grinned "That sounds absolutely brilliant because I was hoping you say that because … I need a couple of teachers to teach non magic and magical kids who lost their families from the war… give them hope for the future,"

"And who would be the Head Mistress or Head Master in this school?"

"Me?"

"You..?"

"Mhmm not only I'll be the big boss on both muggle high schools I'll be in charge of a magical and non magical school for our children to learn everything they need to know about magic and it will have a Quidditch Field which is even better,"

"A Quidditch Field? What houses names are you going to use?"

"I'm still working on that bit but, I'm sure if we can come up with the names it won't be a problem since you guys will also be in the teacher staff as I am,"

"Really?"

"Mhmm so what do you guys think?"

"Bloody brilliant. I would love that Mya,"

"Really,"

"Really it's like a dream come true can we also add besides magical classes we can also add muggle classes too?"

"Yes I was just thinking that it would be similar to the ones that we went to school in Hogwarts but, in different hours where we can get to pick a day for the classes and everything,"

"That's actually brilliant Mia when can we sign up,"

"Right now, as soon as I talk to Aqua about the projects we're building they'll start doing the construction asap,"

"Sign us up," Pansy grinned causing Hermione to beam as she grabbed the documents as they all signed them their names looking at the school name "Black Pearl of Magic Academy? Is that the school name that you came up Mya?" she explained.

"It is what do you think?"

"Black Pearl huh?"

"Yes it would make sense since it's inside my property of land in Forks,"

"Makes sense,"

Draco gave Hermione a hand squeeze "I'm glad to hear that you guys are coming and we'll be teachers in a magical school for our kids sounds even more brilliant," he announced clearing his throat "I don't want to be the bearer of bad news or anything but, did you guys found out the baby if it's going to be a boy or girl since it's been awhile since we last saw each other?" he explained.

Pansy sighed "Oh yes we did Theo and I just came from our doctor's appointment today and we found out the baby sex?" she explained.

"Well what is it boy or girl?" Blaise asked.

Pansy smiled mysteriously "Theo darling why don't you tell them since I know you been dying to tell them since we arrived," she explained.

"We're having triplets all boys," Theo happily exclaimed "And we both decided that we want you Mya and Luna to be their godmothers with your sister Ariel of course then Blaise, Draco, Neville being their godfathers with Fred, George, Charlie Weasley, and Jay Granger,"

"Are you serious that's awesome Theo and I would be honored to be their godmother," Hermione replied as her eyes light up causing everyone to laugh.

"Thank you, Theo, Pansy I would be honored to be the triplets godmother too," Luna told him being teared up.

"We'll be honored to be the triplet's godfather's as well," Blaise told them with Draco and Neville nodded in agreement.

"And I'm sure Charlie, Fred, George, Jay and Ariel would be honored to be their godparents Theo, thank you for adding them into the godparents list," Hermione pointed out.

Theo grinned "Of course they're our family and I'm glad to hear that and I finally getting boys not that I don't love our daughters or anything but, still can you believe it," he cried out happily.

Everyone congratulates the couple "Me either oh my gosh I'm so happy for you guys," Hermione rapidly got up to hug her two friends "Your gaining triplets Pans," she gushed over this.

Pansy giggled "Well it's more of Theo who wanted a son since we've been gaining girls but, I'm glad we're finally getting triplets all boys as long as our children are all healthy I'm all good. We both decided to name after Greg, Vincent and Marcus—Gregory Tyler Nott II 'Greg' (OC), Vincent Blaise Nott 'Vince' (OC), and Marcus Tristen Nott 'Marc' (OC) after our friends in Slytherin," she announced

"To baby Greg, Vince and Marcus," Draco announced.

"To baby Greg, Vince and Marcus," Hermione and everyone announced lifted their cups drinking. Once everyone started catching up; 2 ½ hours later Draco decided to speak up during their conversation.

"So … we're leaving in Friday together huh?" Draco asked.

"Yes, we're leaving in 12:00 in the morning because our flight is in better than early then late since I don't want anyone to learn about our location. Kingsley setting up the port 3:30 am key and everything. I'm going to go with Ariel, Fred, George, with their kids, then there's Jay, Charlie… my kids… then Tonks, Remus and baby Teddy along with Andie and I assume your parents coming along too right," Hermione murmured kissing her kids softly on the foreheads "Along with you guys of course," she quickly added.

Draco nodded at this "Yes, of course so that's—" he counted in his head "Ariel, George with their children Percy II, Esmeralda 'Emery', Arthur Corey II, plus the expected triplets William 'Billy' II, Ronald 'Ronny' II and Ginevra 'Ginny' II to represent the Weasley family then there's Jay with his kids Logan, Zander, CJ, Sophia who are 14 years old—being in 3rd year in Hogwarts, then Newton 'Newt' & Nelson 'Nelly' being in their 1rst year being twins being 12 years old—then another set of twins Ariana & Hanna being 10 years old with their birthdays coming up and will be attending a different school in America like their siblings then there's Charlie, Fred Weasley, with his kids Barry and Anastasia then there's Remus, Tonks, Teddy with the expected quadruplets being boys and girls," he paused causing Hermione to nod at this "Then there's us with our children along with auntie Andie and my parents that's a big group Mya where we'll meet our relatives right?"

"Yes that's right we'll be meeting our relatives but, mostly my uncle Charlie since he's my mum's older brother. My uncle Charlie, he has a daughter… my cousin…then there's the twins Quinn and Alex which you will meet soon" Hermione drifted off with a distant look on her face which wasn't unnoticed from everyone at the table "Isabella and I don't exactly get along at all even when we were kids but, the twins they're amusing reminds of me uncle Charlie when he was just their age they're awesome…but, for Isabella she was a bully if you will…" she murmured.

"Well we don't need her in our lives and if she ever starts any trouble, let us know and we'll get our revenge against the girl I remember you telling me about your cousin… she sounds very awful but, I can't wait to meet the twins that you always ramble about Quinn and Alex Swan right," Pansy murmured.

"Yes Quinn and Alex are my babies so we don't really need Isabella in our lives except the twins Quinn, Alex, Sam and his friends that includes Mikko," Hermione explained.

"Mikko?" Draco and the others asked.

"Yes, he's my childhood friend I used to babysit him as a child,"

"Oh…anyone else that we should know about Mia?"

"Not that I know of why?"

"No reason just curious," Pansy began to say showing a grin upon her lips causing Hermione to nod at this "If we're going to be Isabella's teachers… we can cause a bit of mischief on her life … that she won't get away with it that easily … we'll make her life in school a living hell… I love it and I bet the twins Quinn and Alex will be more than happy to help right" she explained.

Hermione giggled "Are you kidding they're like my minions partners in crime backup I have plans on making Isabella's life in school hard and believe me she is the worst cousin that I ever had to meet ...she's even worse than— " she stopped causing Draco to flinch knowing where the subject was going "Well it wouldn't matter anyway since she's dead," she murmured.

"And thank Merlin for that… she's bloody crazy," Draco murmured.

"Draco language children in the room," Luna scolded her husband "Honestly think of the children," she tutted towards her husband.

"Oops sorry Mya," Draco gave a sheepishly smile which Hermione shook her head smiling, good thing the kids didn't hear that part or else she would've scolded him as well "Sorry kids ignore that bit huh?"

"Ignore what Draco?" Teddy asked looking up as he was coloring with his cousins.

Draco sighed causing Luna to be tutted at her husband "Now look what you did now he's going to wonder what we're talking about," she scolded her husband "Honestly Draco you're so lucky that Scorpius or the boys haven't picked that up," she explained with a tiredly sigh.

"Sorry luv," Draco murmured causing Teddy and the kids to tilt their heads all confuse with a shrug at this.

"Know what," Teddy tilted his head curiously tugging Hermione's jacket "I want to know auntie Minnie? Can't I know?" he explained.

"Nothing Teddy bear ignore your cousin Draco it's just grown up stuff," Hermione shrugged at this looking around the manor once more which left Teddy to pout and continued to eat while chatting away with his cousins "I should be done packing tomorrow and I also thought in Wednesday we can just have a small dinner get together before we leave ? I'm not really in the party mood with a lot of people to be honest ….and in Thursday we can go to the carnival since I already bought the tickets and everything" she drifted off "What do you guys think?"

Luna and Pansy looked at each other silently planning the party without her knowledge despite being Harry's birthday is turning 23 years old this coming Wednesday if he was still alive while Neville's is the day since they're a day apart since Hermione is the oldest of her friends due to the time turner she would've been the same age as her classmates.

Luna however turned to Hermione with a daze smile "We would love that Mya would you mind if Pansy and I plan this event for this get together just us I mean?" she explained with hope in her eyes.

"I don't see why not since I'm going to be too busy packing, so I won't have time to call everyone that's for sure. You don't mind terribly do you Lulu? Pans?" Hermione explained tiredly at this.

"We don't mind Mya planning the get together in fact," Pansy grinned "We'll make sure we won't tell anyone besides our friends that's for sure how's 6:00 in the evening for dinner sound," she explained.

"Perfect and no parties guys," Hermione giving her two friends a stern look "I mean it and thank you so much for making this happen for this small get together. I should finish packing since there's so much to do," she explained.

"Of course, of course no party I promise you just leave everything to us Mya and we know no parties Slytherin honor," Pansy waved it off "You keep packing while we take care of get together," she explained.

"Brilliant see you guys later," Hermione beamed as she went upstairs to pack while Pansy, Luna, Neville, Draco, Blaise and Theo silently had a silent conversation. Luna made sure she wasn't in hearing range after putting a silence charm around the kitchen turning to everyone.

"We're still having that party, right?" Luna asked.

"Absolutely, we just won't tell her about it," Draco grinned "Considering it's a surprise party," he explained.

"Brilliant. We'll split up on the people to invite in Wednesday since Mia plan to take us to the carnival with the kids for our last day in Thursday before we head to the airport in midnight for our flight in Friday, "Luna began to say grabbing her notebook out of her bag "The only people we'll invite is just Remus, Tonks, Teddy and the kids, then there's Charlie, Fred and George Weasley, Ariel, Jay with their kids—Narcissa, Lucius, Andie, with Kingsley, then us, then Minerva, with the rest of the staff in school…are we missing anyone?" she asked.

"I think that's good enough for the get together Lulu," Pansy began to say turning to her husband double checking with the list of things to do under a week "Theo make sure to keep a lookout on Mya in case she comes downstairs we're going to make it a surprise party as she'll be too busy packing to notice," she explained.

"Got it," Theo nodded at this keeping a look out "The coast is clear for now luv,"

"Perfect," Pansy waved her wand over the invitations "We'll have everything prepared by Wednesday agreed within three days since it's Monday right" she explained.

"Agreed," Draco after taking off the silence charm that left everyone to nod at this as they bid goodbye to one another making Hermione think they already left.

Once that was settled Pansy and Luna invited everyone on the list without Hermione's knowledge about the surprise party from the past 2 days preparing everything while Draco, Blaise, Neville and Theo took care of the charms, keeping it down low not wanting the press especially Rita Skeeter to find out because she tends to twist everything which neither of them wants that.

Hermione packed everything in Grimmauld Place since Sunday—she looked around checking seeing the manor empty for the first time as if she missed anything most of the furniture were inside her beaded bag with an undetectable extension charm on it and inside it held many possessions she and her friends would need during the hunt for horcruxes to destroy Voldemort and win the war because of it.

One of those possessions was the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak which was from her last husband Harry's possessions but, since he's gone he gave it to Hermione personally. It came in handy whenever she goes shopping not wanting the press to find out. It's bad enough that they're following her every move but, neither did she and Harry wanted the quints to be in the middle of it which was why no one knew that she was pregnant or got married twice as they kept a low profile on both times.

Hermione looked around for the last time and checked on the children who were sleeping in their beds for the night as she put a protective and silence charm around them. She kissed each of their foreheads and bid good night to her babies.

"Night babies," Hermione murmured "We're going to be leaving very soon and have a fresh start,"

Once her head touched the pillow, she waited until it was midnight-why? Well it's someone's birthday-Harry Potter's 23rd birthday and he wasn't there with her… they usually celebrate together with their friends and family but, with everyone that she knew killed three years ago it took some time as it was hard for Hermione and eventually she slowly moved on with her life not realizing that Pansy, Luna or their friends were planning a party in Wednesday evening-a farewell party to be pacific since they won't have time to do it in Thursday as they're going to the carnival as their last day before they move away from England to America to start fresh in Hermione's hometown Forks, Washington.

Two days later it's finally Wednesday, Hermione decided to surprise her children by taking them and spend the day together with their uncle Jay who also happens to be their godfather with his kids who are quite close growing up with each other. James, Seth, Lily, Evie and Henry have the same birthday with Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo being 1 day apart in August who are going to be turning 6 years old as they have different parents by bringing them to the zoo in Muggle, London so they can go shopping early in the morning and can have an early start on their day since she wasn't in a hurry, she brought the stroller inside her beaded bag so when she heads over there she can use the stroller so she wouldn't have to carry them the whole time or else she'll be tired and didn't want that.

Hermione looked at the calendar as it stated July 31rst-Harry's birthday, she blinked her tears quickly not wanting to upset today since it's supposed to be a happy today and wanted to wake up early to get ready to surprise her children to the zoo as she has everything all planned for the day.

'Happy birthday luv…' Hermione lightly touched her husband Harry's picture smiling in their wedding photo 'I miss you…' she whispered as she went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, feeling her muscles relax from being too stressed from packing everything inside the Manor and dried her hair;

she put some eyeliner, lip gloss and put on foundation around the bags under her eyes to look presentable and had her hair up with hoop earrings, some bracelets and a watch then strapped her locket around her neck since she's never leave without her locket as she had everyone she loved inside her locket including her husband Harry and her children.

"Mama… mama…" James cried out causing Hermione to rush over to James and the boys room.

"Jamie Jam what's wrong," Hermione rushed over to her eldest son who whimpered reaching his arms wanting to be carried "Shhh it's okay Jamie Jam momma is here," she whispered.

James sniffed "I had a bad dream again," he whimpered.

Hermione soften her eyes at her baby boy "What was the dream about luv?" she asked.

James nuzzled wanting to be close to his mom "Bad lady… hurt momma," he murmured.

"What bad lady baby?" Hermione asked causing him to whimper "Shhh it's okay luv … tell me what happen luv?"

"Bad lady hurt momma… she—sh tried to torture you… screaming… she—she—she killed you … leaving us all alone," James whimpered nuzzling his face against Hermione's shoulder causing her to pats him on the back to calm him down "Sh—she was really evil momma...she hurt daddy…"

"Who baby? Who?" Hermione murmured.

"I-I don't know her name...but, she looked really scared momma?" James whimpered.

"Shhh… it's okay baby boy… it's okay it's just a dream baby she won't hurt you," Hermione bounced her baby boy trying to calm him down "I'm not going anywhere not by a long shot…" she murmured.

"You promise?" James murmured.

"I promise always and forever," Hermione murmured holding her baby boy close "Now wipe those tears it was just a dream she won't hurt you anymore because I'm here to protect you no matter what and let's get ready okay Jamie Jam," she explained wiping his tears.

"Okay where are we going mama?" James asked.

"It's a surprise come on," Hermione lips twitched kissing his forehead "I have a big surprise for all of us today and we get to spend the day with you your godfather Jay,"

"Uncle Jay-Jay?" James perked up as he felt a little better from that bad dream; it tend to calm him down "We're seeing uncle Jay mama?" he explained.

"Mhmm… we're also seeing your cousins Logan, Zander, CJ, Sophia, Newt, Nelson, Aria & Hannah they have… and we're going to visit daddy with the Weasley's burials since Logan and your cousins last day was yesterday so they'll be staying with us for a bit when we move to America together luv," Hermione explained.

"Really?" James asked.

"Mhmm so let's go get ready huh?" Hermione tap him on the nose causing him to giggle "Let's go put your favorite outfit for the day I bet your daddy would love that huh?" she explained.

James nodded eaglery "Yeah," he happily cried out.

"Shhh don't wake up the boys it's still early let's sneak out quietly until they wake up huh?" Hermione whispered causing James to wince looking at his brother's bedrooms as it's connected to his as he nodded at this as she grabbed James clothes so she can take his bath.

Out of her favorite jewelry would be her locket being her favorite from her husband Harry during Christmas it was when they decided to be a couple was probably the happiest day of her life besides getting married to her best friend although being the last of the 'Golden Trio' has taken a huge toll out of her being a mother, a widow of quints James, Seth, Lily, Evie & Henry Potter while being the adopted mother to Ron and Susan's children—Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo Weasley-Potter no less was stressful but, thanks to Remus and Tonks she had huge help with her friends which she's thankful for.

She made plans to spend the zoo with her children and Teddy—and invited Jay and his children Logan, Zander, CJ, Sophia, then Newton, Nelson, Arianna and Hannah—the quadruplets are turning 14 years old within a month, Newton and Nelson are 11 years old while Arianna and Hannah are 9 years old they'll be attending a different magic school like their parents did before they transfer into Hogwarts in Scotland who happened to be Hermione's godchildren altogether.

By the time Hermione and James were ready to leave; Henry, Seth, Lily, Evie, Daisy, Rose, Amelia and Hugo woke up a few minutes later so James stayed in his room to pack his toys and his present for his dad and his relatives to visit him at his burial.

"Momma, momma," Henry whimpered.

"Yes Henry, what is it luv?" Hermione asked.

"Where are we going?" Henry asked.

Hermione gave a small smile tiredly cleaning up the kids "We're going to visit your daddy, your aunts, uncles, and your cousins at the cemetery," she began to say cleaning the quints—Seth, Henry, Lily and Evie since James are now squeaky clean then there's Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo were next since it's a huge group of kids for her to take care of and once they were done they went to pack their backpacks to give their presents to their parents—your uncle Ron and your aunt Susan Weasley who are Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo's parents then James, Seth, Lily, Evie and Henry would give presents to their daddy Harry along with the rest of their aunts and uncles with their cousins who pass away three years ago.

"Momma Minnie?" Rose asked.

"Yes Rosie?"

"Is momma and daddy going with us too Am-amrica?"

Hermione paused for a moment "America luv and yes, they are I decided to transfer their burials in Forks is that okay with you Rosie?" she explained.

Rosie nodded at this "Yeah that's okay with me. I don't mind and I bet my momma and daddy won't mind too or everyone else wouldn't mind either," she murmured.

Hermione soften her eyes kissing Rose on the head "I'm glad to hear that, close your eyes I'm about to put the shampoo on your hair luvs you too Lily, Evie, Daisy, Amelia close your eyes luv and then I'll do Seth, Henry and Hugo next okay," she explained.

"Okay," Rosie murmured doing what she was told.

"What about Jamie mama?" Daisy asked.

"He already took his bath before you guys woke up,"

"What about you momma did you took a bath?"

Hermione lips twitched "I took a shower and yes I did. I woke up quite early before you woke up luvs,"

"Oh…where are we going momma?"

"We are going to visit your daddy, your parents, then your grandparents along with your aunts and uncles, cousins then we're going to see your godfather Jay,"

"Uncle Jay," Lily perked up "We're going to see him mama,"

"Yes Lilyflower we're going to see your godfather and he's going to bring Logan and everyone else since they're going with us to America in Friday,"

"Oh yeah… I remember he told me that… he seemed really sad but, he also said … he's willing to give it a chance … for uncle Jay's sake,"

Hermione raise her eyebrow at this "Oh did he now? And what did you tell him Lily?"

"I told him that he won't be going alone since I'm coming too," Lily perked up "He seems a bit relieved since he thought it was just him and his family but, I told him that we're going to move to America together since it's also your hometown right mama?" she explained.

"Yes, that's right… I haven't been to Forks since I was… 13 years old… so it's been a long time since I've been home,"

"Is it… fun there momma?"

"It has it's fun moments but, with your uncle grandpa Charlie he's going to take us fishing," Hermione explained.

"Fishing… what's that momma?" Evie asked being the curious one besides her siblings.

"It's where you get to fish in the water… it's like … you catch a fish, cook it then you eat it?"

"From the water?"

"Ocean, stream, or lake mostly...depending where you're going,"

"Oh...what else is there to do momma?"

"Well we can go Chuckie E. Cheese?"

"What's that?"

"It's like a mini theme park inside a building where you get to eat pizza, play video games everything," Hermione began to say explain what Chuckie E. Cheese was "And you know what else Lily," she explained.

"What?"

"In your birthday I have a big, big surprise for you guys,"

"Really… what?"

"That's my secret luv… you have to wait until your birthday comes,"

"But, that's soooo long mama?"

"Not for another two weeks luv,"

"Two weeks?"

Hermione nodded at this "Yes, your birthday is in August luv remember?"

Lily blinked her eyes owlish "Oh yeah," she giggled at this "I almost forgot my own birthday," she explained.

"Silly goose you forgetting your own birthday," Hermione tap Lily on the nose causing her to giggle as she went to wash every one as they're now squeaky clean with new clothes for the zoo and start their day today "Now you're all clean why don't you join Jamie in your rooms and pack your things so that way we can do whatever you want today okay," she explained.

"Okay," Lily, Evie, Henry, Seth, Daisy, Rose, Amelia and Hugo explained nodding at this while Seth stayed behind looking at Hermione their mother.

"Momma?" he asked.

"Yes luv?"

"Where's Forks?"

"In America you get to meet your godfather who you were named after?"

"Really?"

"Mhmm you were name after one of my best friends Seth Clearwater, he's going to love you bunches just like Henry is named after his grandfathers and your godparents?"

"Who momma?"

"Jacob Black he happens to be your uncle Draco's cousin they met a few times but, they were pretty young then when I married your daddy he was in the wedding, then there's my cousins Quinn and Alex they're your aunt and uncle who also you're godparents,"

"Have I met them before?"

"Yes but, you were very young about 8 months old then,"

"Oh that's really cool momma,"

"I thought as much now go pack your things so we can leave and visit your daddy okay,"

"Okay momma," Seth nodded at this as he went to his room "Momma can I pack my books too?"

"Of course Sethyboo go for it," Hermione winked playfully causing Seth to giggle as he packed his books and his favorite toys that he got as a child from his dad Harry before he got killed "Bring as many books as you want luv," she explained.

"Okay can I bring Padfoot with me?" Seth asked showing her his stuff animal.

"Bring as much as you want baby," Hermione winked playfully "Since I added an undetectable extension charm inside all your backpacks so you can pack as many things inside," she explained.

Seth looked at his mum in awe "Cool…" he grinned at this as he went to pack all his toys inside his backpack as his siblings did the same in their backpacks "I'm all packed now momma," he explained.

"Good now let's get some breakfast since I have so much planned for us to do today," Hermione explained.

"Okay momma I'm ready," Seth announced causing Hermione to pick him up as they headed downstairs.

It's going to be a huge day for Hermione and Jay as they're both going to visit their spouse in the private cemetery while preparing their arrangements to switch in a different location near their place, so it won't be a hassle for either of them. Hermione wanted to have quality time with her children and that's what she did greeting Tonks, Remus and Teddy who was awake quite early today.

"Morning darling," Tonks wobbled her way to her adopted daughter; Kingsley told her and Remus that they'll be the guardians for Hermione, of the quints—James, Seth, Lily, Evie, Henry Potter then there's Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo Weasley-Potter which they didn't mind so they agreed with Charlie, Fred, George, Ariel and Jay "You're awfully early today? What's the occasion?" she asked.

"Morning mama Tonks," Hermione murmured "I'm going to be out the whole day with the children with Jay and the kids. We'll be visiting Harry and the others then I'm going to take them to the zoo, the park and then go to the mall to do a bit of shopping with the kids we should be back around 6:00 p.m. is that alright," she explained.

"That's completely fine speaking of plans do you mind terribly if you brought Teddy with you," Tonks explained.

"Sure I don't mind,"

 **~*~End of Chapter Ten~*~**

 **Wow I didn't realize it was really late… it's now … 2:50 in the morning… I should head to bed and will be updating again tomorrow despite how I'll be a bit busy this weekend but, I'll be updating when I get a chance, so you'll be seeing a lot of updates this month and hope you guys have a good weekend. Ciao for now dolls ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, following and support. I was beyond in awe when I saw how many people loved this story. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry for not responding you guys earlier I've been busy nonstop with work and school balancing my schedule tends to get me busy, so I thought I write you guys before I continue the next chapter.**

 **BratGirl 1983: Thanks so much I'm so glad you're looking forward for the next chapters. It will be updated this week so keep a lookout.**

 **SereniteRose: Thank you so much hunn! I'm excited for Hermione to arrive too along with everyone else and it's going to be a huge surprise especially she's over the age of high school but, portraying as one so it won't be suspicious considering she doesn't age much—she looks like she's in high school so it would cause a lot of tension when … Isabella finds out her estranged cousin is attending the same school as she is and Edward would be feeling a bit frustrated by the whole thing! Haha.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks so much! I'm glad you're loving this story and I had an awesome weekend while I slept well.**

 **And that's the end of the reviews only because it's been awhile since I answered the reviews. Keep a look out because Hermione, Jay, Ariel with their families along with their friends has finally arrived let me know what you guys think. Ciao for now dolls ^_^**

 **Chapter Eleven: Visiting Harry & the Weasley's Burials**

"Are you sure you don't mind bringing Teddy along since I know it's a big group of you guys," Tonks worriedly asked.

Hermione soften her eyes at her godson with hope in his eyes since it's now 4:30 in the morning so they had some time "I don't mind at all I was actually going to ask you if I can bring Teddy as well since I don't want him to feel left out," she murmured.

Teddy perked up "Really I can come with you to the zoo auntie Minnie!" he giggled "Awesome I always love the zoo," he explained.

"Yes, Teddy bear we're going to the zoo to see all sorts of animals then we're going to the park and go shopping then we're going to visit your godfather Harry with your aunts and uncles who pass away over the years at the cemetery to pay our respects," Hermione tap him on the nose causing him to giggle "Why don't you take a shower while I make breakfast for everyone hmm?" she explained.

Teddy pouted refusing to take a shower due to how early it was "No way,"

"Oh, why ever not" Hermione pretending to get along with him then gave a disappointed sigh "Oh that's too bad teddy bear I guess your not a big boy then?" she explained.

Teddy tilted his head "Because auntie Minnie I don't need to take a shower since I'm too old or take a bubble bath and it won't be long till I go to Hogwarts within two years from now like mommy and daddy did," he explained.

Hermione looked at Remus and Tonks who gave a soften sadden look "Just because your getting older that doesn't mean you have to be stinky when we go to the zoo, the park and the mall to get some ice cream Teddy bear and be naughty by not taking a shower while I get your cousins ready for our trip?"

"I'm not being naughty auntie Minnie I just don't want a take a shower today it's too early," Teddy huffed at this looking away from his auntie who happens to be his godmother "Besides…I don't need anyone to take me a bath I'm too old for that,"

"Then I guess we can't go to the zoo, the park, and go shopping or even visit your godfather Harry and the rest of your aunts and uncles with your cousins who are probably going to be very disappointment since it's a special day today,"

"What do you mean auntie Minnie?"

"Do you know what today is Teddy bear?"

Teddy shook his head and gave a shy smile "No,"

"Today is your godfather's Harry birthday today along with your uncle Nev since his birthday was yesterday but, we're going to celebrate both their birthdays today and since it's a very special day I thought we can visit him after we get ready to take a shower, by getting ready to leave so we can see him early before we head to the zoo luv and since we never got a chance to celebrate your uncle Neville's birthday I thought we can buy him a cake later today what do you think?" Hermione explained.

Teddy widen his eyes with a doe look "Really… we—" he felt sad that he lost his godfather Harry as he was always like a papa to him "We can visit uncle Harry because it's his birthday today even uncle Neville while visiting everyone else too," he explained.

"Of course, luv I bet everyone would've loved to see you and the kids to visit them especially Harry since today it's his birthday,"

"D—do you think he'll mind if I give him his present auntie Minnie," Teddy murmured "Uncle Harry I mean along with everyone else,"

"I'm sure he'll love it Teddy bear after all you were his favorite pup along with everyone else,"

Teddy giggled remembering his godfather Harry "I'm his only pup besides the quints and my cousins, right?"

"Right," Hermione nodded at this as she had a feeling it's soften up Teddy a bit "So… does that mean you'll take that shower now… so we can visit your uncle Harry?"

"No," Teddy huffed "No bath or shower," he explained.

"That's too bad because your uncle Harry would be very sad Teddy bear because if you don't take a bubble bath while I make breakfast for everyone to eat then we can't visit uncle Harry along with your nana Mrs. Weasley and pop-pop Mr. Weasley with Bill, Fleur with the children, Percy, Audrey and their children with auntie Ginny and uncle Seamus with their children, your uncle Dean and your auntie Hannah with their children then uncle Ron with auntie Susan along with your other nana Emma and pop-pop Dan from my side at the burial to pay our respects, then go to the zoo or the park then we'll go shopping and get some ice cream afterwards"

Teddy titled his head "Why? I want to visit uncle Harry and visit everyone else, go to the zoo, park, go shopping and get ice cream auntie Minnie"

"Because you don't want to take a shower while I make breakfast for everyone and the only way for us to go is if you take a shower and be squeaky clean with your cousins to get ready for the day because after we visit your uncle Harry and the rest of the lot, I decided to take you to the zoo as a surprise for everyone and then once that's done we're going to the park maybe get some ice cream and if we have some time left we'll go to the toy store with your uncle Jay and your other cousins Logan, Zander, CJ, Sophia, Newton, Nelson, Arianna and Hannah since they're also coming along with us "Hermione shrugged with a dramatically sigh "Since I planned everything for today but, to do that you have to take a shower luv; so it wouldn't ruin the rest of our fun Teddy bear you wouldn't want that do you? It's a big boy's job to take a shower so you won't be stinky" she explained lightly as her lips twitched in amusement.

Teddy looked at the quints and his cousins who looked very sleepy yawning then looked at his godmother debating what to do then he sighed with a pout "Okay auntie Minnie I'll take that shower with the rest of the crew so we can see uncle Harry to visit and pay our respects since I really want to tell him about my day and we can go to the zoo, the park, go shopping and get ice cream as promised right?" he pouted leaving Hermione to nod at this as he sighed kicking the floor much to his parents amusement "Alright I'll going to take a shower now," he explained crossing his arms.

Hermione lips twitched "I'm glad you decided you're going to take a shower Teddy bear being my good big boy that you are" she explained.

Teddy nodded reaching his arms for his godmother "Of course auntie Minnie I'm going to take a shower and get ready now— "he then turns to look at his mum "Mama, am I still your good boy?" he explained with his puppy doe look.

Tonks giggled kissing her eldest son Teddy on the forehead "Yes, sweetheart you're my sweet baby boy and I'm glad to hear that you'll take a shower luv so you can visit your uncle Harry along with the others, to pay your respects and head to the zoo, park and go shopping as much as you want with ice cream you'll have so much fun with your cousins," she explained.

"Okay," Teddy sighed heading upstairs to get ready to go out with Hermione and his cousins "Can I bring my backpack?" he asked.

"Yes you can bring your backpack and don't forget to pack your things since we'll be out the whole day,"

"Cool," Teddy nodded at this then turned around facing Hermione, Remus and Tonks "Auntie Minnie?" he asked.

"Yes Teddybear?"

"What time are we going home today?"

"Around 5:45 in the morning close to six why do you ask?"

"Would we be able to do all of that today visiting uncle Harry and everyone at the cemetery, the zoo, the park, and the mall?"

Hermione lips twitched "Of course we have plenty of time to do everything luv,"

"Okay I'm going to bring uncle Harry's presents and everyone else okay," Teddy answered.

"Sounds like a plan Teddybear and don't even worry about over packing since I put an undetectable extension charm inside everyone's backpacks so when we go to the mall to buy stuff you can put them inside and don't have to worry being heavy since it will be light as a feather,"

Teddy stared at his godmother in awe "Bloody brilliant," he blurted out.

Hermione gave her godson a stern look "Language there's children in the room Teddy," she scolded him.

Teddy flushed "Sorry auntie Minnie," he began to say causing his parents Remus and Tonks a bit amuse "I'm going to get ready now," he explained as he raced upstairs to get ready leaving Hermione to shake her head in amusement while Remus and Tonks gawked at the girl.

"Sneaky," Remus chuckled at this "Very sneaky Snowflake if I didn't know any better I would think you're a Slytherin under all that?" he explained.

"I don't know what you mean papa Remus," Hermione began to say with an innocent look causing Remus to chuckle at this "I'm going to make us some breakfast any recommendations papa Remus?" she explained.

"I'm feeling for … cinnamon waffles?" Remus asked.

"Coming right up," Hermione grinned as she went to the kitchen with the children following suit as they wanted some cinnamon waffles too "And I'm also going to make sunny side up eggs, hash browns, toast with jam and coffee how does that sound papa Remus?" she explained.

"Sounds delicious why don't I watch the kids while you make breakfast so that way it won't be a hassle for you?" Remus offered.

"Would you really papa Remus it would help a lot," Hermione explained.

"I'm happy to help you go make breakfast so we can eat huh?" Remus explained.

"Thank you papa Remus," Hermione beamed at this as she headed to the kitchen; it appeared that she was starting to get better little by little which is good since they were beginning to get worried over Hermione "What about you mama Tonks? What do you want me to make?" she explained.

"Anything is fine luv," Tonks began to say as they watched Hermione nod at this making breakfast while they talked by themselves in low tones "She's good I'll give her that much," she giggled as Remus kissed his wife fondly and rubbed her stomach gently "She's a natural at this, isn't she? Now I can see what Charlie meant…she's very sneaky and never gets caught" she explained shaking her head as she just witness Hermione jedi mind trick their eldest son Teddy.

"Yes, yes, she is," Remus murmured "And I'm pretty sure Harry and the others will be proud of her too especially Padfoot and Prongs they'd be proud if they can witness that," he explained causing Tonks to nod at this knowing the subject is sensitive for everyone.

A few minutes later Teddy is now squeaky clean with fresh clothes and headed downstairs, so they can leave to the zoo. Hermione looked at the time as it stated 5:30 in the morning; they had some time since the zoo doesn't open till 8:30 so it was perfect for them to look around before the park opens. She grabbed the quints-James, Seth, Henry, Lily and Evie in one stroller then Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo in the other with Teddy in tow to help so they won't get lost or run off.

"Alright you guys are now strapped securely and squeaky clean" Hermione began to say putting a stick-me-charm under her breath "Papa Remus, Mama Tonks we're leaving to the cemetery and won't see you until later tonight don't wait up," she announced.

"Have fun loves," Tonks called over from the kitchen "And take your time at the zoo hmm? Remus and I will be going to the doctors all boring stuff, then we're going to Diagon Alley to go shopping for the twins, so we'll be coming back late tonight depends on how long this will take," she explained.

"Sounds eventful, "Hermione strapped her beaded bag across her shoulder securely "Tell Jay that I'll meet him and the kids at the front of the zoo in case he tries to get a hold of me tell him to call me on my cell phone, beeper, or IPad okay," she murmured as she and the children apparated to Muggle London to meet Jay and his children.

"Will do darling and keep a close eye on Teddy as he tends to get into mischief apparently, he got that from his father," Tonks called after her causing Hermione to chuckle.

"Will do," Hermione murmured.

The minute she left with the kids to meet Jay and his children at the cemetery to visit Harry Potter, Ron and Susan Weasley, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, who was a year younger than Teddy then Fleur learned she was pregnant again expecting a boy who she was planning on telling Hermione the name that she and Bill picked out only to get killed with the rest of the Weasley clan with their families and spouses with their children because they were instantly killed when they were attacked by the death eaters.

Once she reached to the gate she murmured the password 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good,' and they entered the private plot of everyone that she cared about buried here, she felt it would've been better if they're together instead of separate plots through their families. Hermione brought some flowers and found her husband Harry Potter—she held her locket as her children—the quints James, Seth, Lily, Evie and Henry bend down to pass flowers to their father.

"Hi papa," Lily murmured as Hermione blinked her tears away not noticing that someone was watching from the shadows "We miss you papa,"

"Momma is daddy in heaven?" Henry murmured as he reached his small arms to be carried by Hermione.

Hermione nodded at this "Yes luv, your father is in heaven watching over us," she murmured then looked at Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo who did the same with their parents "Rosie… Daisy, Nia, Hugo why don't you give them your presents to your parents, grandparents, your uncles and auntie with your little cousins I'm sure they would love that," she whispered.

"Okay," Rose murmured kneeling down on her parents Ron and Susan Weasley burial sniffing "Hi daddy…hi momma … I miss you and momma very much we made you a drawing see there's me, Daisy, Amelia, and Hugo with auntie Minnie then Jamie, Seth, Lily, Evie and Henry are with papa Harry… we miss you momma, we miss you daddy with nana Molly and grandpa Arthur, uncle Bill, auntie Fleur, our cousin Victorie with the rest of the kids, auntie Ginny with uncle Seamus, auntie Hannah, uncle Dean, their kids, uncle Percy and auntie Audrey with everyone else who passed away we made a drawing of uncle Harry too we couldn't find the right green color so auntie Minnie helped she said that we look like you daddy… I wish you guys were here with us… but, auntie Minnie is taking good care of us as our adopted mummy I hope you guys don't mind or get mad… we love you…" she whispered as she gave a kiss on their tombstones.

"That was beautiful Rosie I bet your parents would've love that along with the rest of your family," Hermione murmured giving a kiss on their tombs "What about you Teddy don't you want to give your present to your godfather I bet he would've loved that," she explained.

Teddy nodded at this as he bends down sitting on the ground "Hey uncle Harry," he drifted off as he felt someone watching from the corner and felt that familiar scent then furrowing his eyebrows "I got you something … papa said that you're up there in heaven… with your parents… uncle Sirius… and everyone else who lost their lives three years ago… I can tell that auntie Minnie misses you very much… even when she thinks that I don't know about it… she would put this brave smile on her face not wanting me to be worried along with everyone else who didn't pass away yet… " as he puts his present in front of his tomb while Hermione closed her eyes sadly wiping her tears and felt someone wrap her waist from Teddy "Don't worry uncle Harry I'll protect auntie Minnie and the kids for you… we'll see you in Forks… auntie Minnie said that she's going to transfer you guys to a different family burial in Forks… it's where nana Emma and grandpa Danny are … I hope that's okay… we love you….and miss you uncle Harry," he murmured.

Hermione kissed Teddy on the head "That was beautiful Teddy bear," she murmured as she looked up at the sky knowing her husband is watching over her and the kids along with everyone else "Let's make sure the presents don't fly away okay," she explained.

"Okay auntie Minnie," Teddy began to say as they put the presents around the tombs "Do you think uncle Harry would love his present?" he explained looking at his godmother.

"I'm pretty sure he loves every bit of it sweetheart," Hermione murmured.

"I hope so… aren't you going to say something to uncle Harry auntie Minnie," Teddy whispered.

Hermione gave a sad smile "Of course luv…why don't you go visit your nana Molly and grandpa Arthur along with the rest of the family Teddy I'm sure they would love that," she suggested.

"Okay, I'll be back soon," Teddy murmured walking to the Weasley's burial plot which wasn't far away.

"Momma Minnie I'm going with Teddy to visit nana and pops okay," Rosie murmured.

"Of course, Rosie and be sure to stay together okay,"

"We will," Teddy murmured holding Rosie's hand along with Amelia, Daisy and Hugo who went with him while Henry and the quints stayed with Hermione to pay their respects with their father Harry.

"Momma," Henry murmured.

"Yes, Henry what is it,"

"I miss daddy…"

Hermione gave a sad smile "I miss him too babes more than you ever know," she began to say holding her youngest son "Come on let's go say our respects to your father together okay," she murmured.

"Okay…"

"Hey Harry… it's Henry and I ... along with the kids… which I'm sure you'll probably know… Happy Birthday luv…" Hermione murmured.

 **[silence]…**

"Hi daddy…" Lily sniffed at this while holding onto her mum Hermione "I miss you…momma I miss daddy"

"I know baby girl… I know I miss him too…"

"I got him a present do you think he likes it… momma?"

Lily and Evie put their presents with pictures of their dad causing Hermione teared up "I'm sure he loves the presents baby,"

"I miss you daddy…" James murmured "I wish you didn't have to die… but, like Teddy said we're going to protect momma… I'll make you proud…"

"He's already proud of you baby …"

"I hope so…"

"Why don't you join Teddy and stay together visiting nana Molly and your grandfather Arthur with your aunts, uncles and cousins while I talk to your father… I won't be long till I join you guys okay."

"Okay momma," James murmured grabbing Seth, Lily and Evie "Henry are you going to go with us?"

"That's okay I'll stay with momma,"

"Me too I want to stay with momma Jamie,"

"Okay we'll be right back… we'll be with Teddy, Rosie, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo visiting grandpa Arthur and grandma Molly with the others okay momma,"

Hermione nodded at this "Teddy would you be a luv and watch over James and the kids please since Henry and Seth are going to accompany me"

"Okay auntie Minnie," Teddy replied.

Hermione watched her children joining Teddy and the kids while Henry and Seth stayed behind with her "Momma?"

"Hmm…what is it Seth,"

"I wish daddy or our family didn't have to die…"

Hermione murmured "Me too baby… me too…let's go talk to your father okay,"

"Okay…"

 **[silence] …**

"Sorry about that Harry… you know the kids... I can't believe it's your birthday… usually we would… celebrate your birthday together… along with everyone else… I miss you so much… the kids… they miss you too… as you can tell… along with Ron… Susan…Bill… Fleur… Victoire… Dominique… Percy… Audrey…Molly… Lucy… Ginny… Seamus…Corey…Dean… Bonnie…and there's Dean… and Hanna with their kids… I can't believe you guys are gone… it's been so hard… I couldn't believe it it's like I'm living in my own nightmare that you can't get up…it's been nearly three years since you've been gone Harry… it hasn't been easy I can tell you much but, I'm healing … moving on slowly… very slowly… I don't expect myself to fall in love again… I can't …I know we both made a promise to each other but, honestly Harry… I don't think I can do it… it hurts to much..." Hermione began to say with a steady breath "I wish it didn't have to be this way ... but, I guess it's part of the plan huh... God's plan... I never really believe that kind of stuff ... but, now I'm not even sure what to believe anymore... except move on..." she whispered.

 **[silence] ...**

"I honestly don't know what else to say… except it's been so hard without you guys … not by my side especially you Gin… you're my best girlfriend… I know I have Lulu and Pansy but, it's not the same without you…" Hermione felt herself teared up holding her locket "I have so much to tell you Gin… so much to tell you… did you guys hear… George and Ariel decided to name their children… after you guys Bill… Ron… and Ginny…they're expecting triplets ...two boys and a girl s can you believe it… it's like nothing has changed with us but, I'm just thankful that I didn't lose Lulu or Neville…since they're the only friends that I really talk too … I know I made new friends with Draco, Blaise, Theo and Pansy was a little weird and awkward at first but, we're all friends now… best friends...along with the rest of the lot who got killed during the war…" she began to say kneeling down touching Harry's tombstone and wipe her tears "There's just so many things that I want to tell you… but, you probably saw that I'm moving across the country in America… in a small town called Forks… to start over… a fresh start… for all of us… do you remember how I told you about my hometown… Harry… Ron… Ginny… I wish you guys were here… you would've love it...it's my home… at least for a little while… I always visiting my uncle Charlie, Quinn and Alexa every summer after that but, now I don't have to do that… because I'm going to be living there…without missing them to much ya know... anyway … I'm bringing the children… with me… along with Charlie… Jay… his kids… Fred… his kids… George and Ariel with their kids… Luna… Draco and their kids… along with Neville and Blaise with their kids … along with Tonks… Remus… Teddy … Andie… Narcissa and Lucius…Pansy and Theo are also coming with their children as you can tell it's a big group of us… but, I think we're splitting up in small groups… imagine that… I hope you don't mind… Ron… Susan… but, I love your kids to bits… and I'm going to do everything in my power to protect our children….Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Luna and Neville are going to help me relocate your new burials tomorrow… despite everything I don't think I can live with myself not visiting you guys every day… so I figure you should come along with me… I hope you don't mind… it's a lot a process I know but, Draco and the guys along with me got it all planned out you'll be arriving at our new burials in Forks before we arrive in Friday… you're going to be buried in Forks… near my parents… so that way we can be together…both in spirit and in our hearts I love and miss you guys… Gryffindor x Hufflepuff x Ravenclaw x Slytherin forever guys… I love you guys so much…goodbye…" she explained.

That's when she felt small arms wrapped around her waist where Hermione looked down to see her daughter Evie "Momma," she murmured tugging her coat.

"Yes luv?"

"Who's that man mommy…."

"What do you mean? What man"

"I saw someone by that tree over there,"

Hermione looked over at the tree to where Evie her daughter was pointing too grabbing her wand as she felt her mother instincts but, didn't see anyone "Evie luv no one's there?"

Evie frowned "No mommy he's over there,"

"Who?"

"I don't know… he looks familiar like daddy he has his uniform…"

Hermione frowned picking up her baby girl scanning around not seeing anyone since it's impossible for anyone to come inside since she's the one that created the powerful wards in the first place for this private location only to be relocated in Forks near her home… she felt she wanted them to be close to her family which Draco and the others agreed with her.

"Come on Evie… kids it's time for us to leave your uncle Jay and your cousins are probably waiting for us at the zoo," Hermione began to say as she felt her mother's instincts to protect the children from harm "Teddy luv let's go," she murmured.

"Okay auntie Minnie," Teddy nodded as he gave a kiss one last time to his friends and the Weasley's as his extended family.

"Teddy can you set the strollers so I can put the kids inside and head to the zoo,"

"Sure auntie Minnie," Teddy began to say grabbing James, Seth, Lily, Henry and Evie in one stroller then Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo in the other "Let's set you guys inside huh," he explained.

"But, mommy I saw him," Evie protested at this whimpering "Teddy you believe me right?" she asked.

Teddy looked torn "Of course kiddo," he murmured.

Hermione noticed this as she bends down to the kids height "Sweetie you're probably imagining things … even if it's your father… it's probably his spirit… it tends to happen occasionally…" she began to say with a sigh "Come on let's go," she whispered.

Hermione strapped her children inside the stroller expect Teddy as he was helping with the stroller pushing his cousins and left with Hermione the cemetery no one noticed that it was someone watching except little Evie Potter—but, who could she possible see I wonder? Is it Harry… possibly...but, not possible...right... so many unanswered questions filled in her mind but, she shrugged it off.

"You believe me don't you mommy?" Evie murmured.

Hermione gave a small smile kissing her forehead "Of course I do sweetie…we should go your uncle Jay and your cousins are probably there right now," she murmured strapping the kids inside their strollers and apparated away to the zoo not realizing it was her husband Harry watching in the shadows as they left with a sad smile.

Teddy however, scanned around as he felt someone watching but, shrug it off as it was only his imagination or something.

"Teddy come on we should go?" Hermione asked.

"Be right there auntie Minnie," Teddy murmured rushing over to catch up with his godmother Hermione and his extended cousins.

However, a few feet away was someone shadowing; it was Harry Potter *gasps* apparently he was projecting, one of his powers … he's been watching over his wife and children since it happened; he couldn't exactly communicate with her but, somehow he managed to get this far but, it wasn't enough. He really miss his wife Hermione and their children.

"Thanks Mia… I wish we were celebrating my birthday together too and I miss you too along with the kids more than you ever know luv…" Harry began to say with a tired sigh "I wish I didn't have to hide from you… especially for this long… I suppose it's a curse… since I don't want you and the kids to see me like this… but, one day luv… very soon… we're going to be together again I promise…" he whispered as he disappeared from projecting from one place to another by hiding within the shadows.

In the other side of the Wizarding World in Number 12 Grimmauld Place—the minute Hermione, Teddy and the children left to meet up with Jay and his children once they went to visit the grave of Harry Potter, their friends and family who lost their lives 3 years ago—Pansy and Luna apparated with a silent 'pop' to Number 12 Grimmauld Place to meet up with Tonks and Remus Lupin who just picked up Andromeda Tonks, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy who were helping with the decorations.

"Is she gone?" Pansy asked peeking behind the wall.

"Yes, she's gone for the day she decided to take the kids to the zoo then to the park, have ice cream and maybe take them toy shopping today," Remus began to say "Good thing it's Wednesday eh and decided to change the date of the party since we don't have time to have a party tomorrow except pack the last of the stuff inside the manor," he explained.

Pansy nodded at this "Yeah it's a good thing Lulu thought about this ahead of time huh Lulu," she explained.

Luna nodded at this "Oh yes, I saw this in my vision which is why I had a back up plan in case we decided to leave early," she explained.

"You and your visions," Pansy huffed at this causing Luna lips to twitched "It's a good back up plan either way," she explained.

"Of course," Luna murmured.

"Where's the balloons and the streamers along with the other decorations Tonks?" Narcissa asked.

"In here auntie Cissy?" Tonks announced passing the balloons and the decorations which Lucius caught it "Nice catch uncle Luc,"

Lucius lips twitched "I'm just going to pretend you didn't just call me that,"

"You know you love it," Tonks winked at her uncle causing Narcissa and Andromeda to snicker at this as they decorated the living room for the party "Besides… it's a good thing we're leaving this god forsaken place… has so many memories … " she whispered causing everyone to nod in silence.

"Brilliant it looks absolutely brilliant," Luna perked up "Neville can you bring the stuff please,"

"Sure Lulu," Neville replied as he and the boys grabbed the decorations and everything; it was a lot since Luna bought a whole lot of mixed different colors with different shapes and sizes; the cashier that checked the items out looked surprised by how much it cost as if it was normal for Luna and the boys.

"Perfect did you order the food?" Charlie announced as he just arrived in the Manor "Fred, George, and Ariel should be arriving soon bringing the kids and presents for Hermione, oh and Hagrid, Grawp his brother, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, and Pomona Sprouts from Hogwarts are arriving around 5:30ish in the latest as they wanted to give their goodbyes to us before we leave," he explained.

"Yes, perfect, the food should be here, Ariel will be picking up the food for everyone," Luna explained.

"Good, good," Pansy nodded at this as her head of the house in Slytherin—Severus Snape lost his life in the war so Autumn 'Ruby' Collins, one of Hermione's childhood friend will take over as Head of the Slytherin House "Jay and his children are meeting with Mya and her kids to keep her occupied while we prepare for the party so we have eight hours before the party starts," she explained.

"Yeah, I just talked to him not that long ago he just came to visit Mal's grave with the kids, who paid their respects to their mother and Sophia their auntie, Arianna and Hannah's mother giving them their flowers and presents they set for them he should be meeting her now," Charlie began to say looking at his watch "Since he didn't have a babysitter so he figured he'd take his kids to the zoo and spend some time with Mya since we're leaving this Friday together," he explained.

"That's fine and I just got the food," Ariel spoke up waving it off as she wobbled her way to the crowd carrying food trays by setting them on the table which everyone helped with the food trays full of food "Jay seems a bit better today besides taking care of his kids it's been hard on him," she explained.

Charlie nodded at this "Brilliant the food smells good and yeah it's been hard on all of us but, he'll eventually move on with his life I'm sure Mal would want him to be happy and take care of their children including himself Ariel besides…" he drifted off with a distant sad look causing everyone in silence "At least one of us is slowly moving on with our lives after losing a lot of our families… it would be good for us to leave England and start fresh don't you think," he explained.

"Yes, it is especially for Mia," Ariel nodded at this knowing the situation at hand "Sorry I'm late the line was a bit long when we went to pick up the food I hope we didn't miss anything," she explained sitting down.

"Nope you're just in time luv," Remus greeted his goddaughter with a hug not wanting to hurt the little ones "Hermione brought the kids with her and taking them to the zoo meeting with Jay and the kids, so she'll be gone for most of the day with Jay and his sons while we decorate and plan this party before their arrival" he explained.

George smiled helping his wife with the food as she's carrying for four people who's now 8 months pregnant today as they just came from the doctors before they went to pick up the birthday cake and the food for the party.

"I'm glad Mione is having fun Merlin knows she deserves it after what happen to— " George drifted off lowering his eyes downcast; everyone grew silent knowing what he meant "As much as I don't want to be the down in the dumps … it would be good for her to start fresh in America," he explained.

Ariel nodded at this in agreement "For all of us Georgie," she muttered.

George kissed his wife on the forehead "Exactly and it would be good for us to extend our store after extending new buildings on our property good thing the yard is about 550,000 square feet acres long and wide don't you think Gred?" he explained.

"Infinitely Forge and we can even extend our shop inside the property inside the village that Mia told us about," Fred nodded at this whistled at this watching his kids Barry and Anya playing with their kids in the playroom while setting the presents down "Does she know about the party?" he explained.

"Nope she thinks Remus and I are going to the bank and to Diagon Alley to go shopping for the twins she has no idea that we're planning this surprise party," Tonks explained.

"Perfect, well what are we standing here for let's start decorating and we should start with the food as well," Charlie offered.

"Luna, Ariel, Pansy and I will take care of the food with the help of the house elves Kretcher, Daisy, Dobby, and Gun, My mum, auntie Cissa and uncle Luc will decorate the living room with the balloons and such where the boys will help out and please be careful with some of the stuff I know everything's all packed but—"Tonks drifted off on the portrait of Mrs. Black; her estranged aunt "Sirius mum is still out there …although I haven't heard a peek out of her if I have to guess Mione put a silent charm or threw a hex on the frame but, I'm not sure so we should be done before the guests arrive," she explained.

"I'll handle it luv," Remus assured his wife "And Hermione told me that she shrunk Mrs. Black portrait and send her to the Black vaults for safe keeping that's why you haven't heard a peep from her,"

"Thanks Remy," Tonks murmured giving him a quick kiss as they all split up to do their jobs "And good I didn't realize it she was gone until you told me,"

"And we'll help as well," Andromeda announced with Narcissa and Lucius to nod at this offering to help with the frame.

In the other side of the Forks Ariel had a few friends that were fixing the Manor with the designs that they're picky, so they should be seeing the house now. Aqua who was one the of the designer of the house—send pictures to both Ariel and Hermione before they see the place; the only things that needed to fix by hand was the walls that needed to be paint with a bright color, the floors needed a bit fixing, the garden, bedrooms etc which is why she asked Kreacher and the house elves to fix it up just the ones that doesn't look to hard for them to do.

In a small reservation Jacob Black and the pack were patrolling apparently there's some vampires around not that it helped much but, it made Jacob slightly bitter over the whole thing as they met up at for summer school since they missed a few classes—and needed to pass if they're going to graduate and all that. Since Jake was done with his last class he was heading home to sleep since he's tired until he heard his name being called.

"Hey Jake, wait up,"

Jake turned around to see one of his friends Seth Clearwater, a young kid just like himself who always cheerful and wanting to hang out with the big boys it was before he became part of the pack including Leah Clearwater—you can say that Leah learned about the imprint situation causing the former couple who used to be engaged more tension between them.

Jake winced at this when Leah screamed at Sam that he should've told her the truth before he cheated on her with her own cousin Emily. Unfortunately, Sam didn't say much about it but, knew it was causing a lot of tension in the air between the pack and let's not forget about Bella—he didn't know what else to say about her being his best friend but, now…he wished he listened to his friends earlier or else he wouldn't be this bitter over the whole thing.

"Hey Seth, what's up?"

"Not much apparently our dad's been talking about something,"

Jake titled his head curiously "Oh about what?"

"I have no idea … all I can hear was ... she's coming back… after 10 years she hasn't been coming to visit since she was 13 years old…the only people I can think was …Jay… Ariel… and Hermione although the last time we saw them was … Hermione's wedding with her husband Harry … and that was—a few years ago—" Seth drifted off with a distant look on his face; he always been fond and protective with Hermione since we were kids along with myself, Leah and Sam, Rae, Becca, Quinn and Alex who happened to be Mia's cousins everyone in the reservation were fond of the Granger's family since we're consider ourselves as family "How long has it been since their wedding?"

"About … six years ago I believe why?"

Seth sighed at this "I just… can't believe she got married I always thought… she'd marry one of us though back home….that's all,"

"It was…" Jake slowly nod at this "But, you know Harry's a good guy you remember we're good friends with him,"

"Yeah, I know…" Seth pouted kicking the floor "I always thought maybe… me and Mia would've … been together is all," he muttered under his breath.

"Well I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news buddy but, she's married," Jake chuckled as he felt a sad tug in his heart towards Hermione too not realizing it will change their lives as he always had a soft spot for Hermione like Seth did "Besides from what I heard they're happily married we should be happy for Mia she deserves it," he explained.

"Yeah… she really does," Seth smiled fondly over his best friend "I wonder how Mia is it's been a long time since we last talked to her," he explained.

Jake chuckled knowing the kid as he always had a soft spot for the girl "You been talking about Mia a lot lately eh why is that huh and I heard from dad that she's coming here this summer?"

"I don't know it's just… I can tell something's different this summer… I can't explain it…" Seth began to say then stared at him in disbelief realizing what Jake said "Really she's coming here for the summer that's awesome," he perked up "When is she coming?"

Jake shrugged "Dad didn't say you have to ask chief,"

"Wait you mean Charlie?"

"Well yeah that's Mia's uncle after all… we saw Jay with his family a few years ago before we became a pack then Ariel but, no Mia apparently, she's busy with school to come visit and would go to her friend's house or something pr maybe Quinn and Alex would know since they still kept in touch" Jake pointed out.

Seth face fell "Oh yeah… mom told me about that…we were only… hmm how old did Mia get married again … and I assume Bella doesn't know either,"

"Nope you know they never get along with each other," Jake snorted at this "Do you remember the last time they saw each other?" he explained.

"When … Mia had her acceptance letter to a private boarding school in Scotland… and .. uh… Bella ruined her party…" Seth winced at the memory.

"Exactly," Jake flatly began to say to realize he has no idea "And I'm not sure how old she was but, I bet Charlie would know since that's her uncle or the twins… since they were also in the wedding party just like we were," he murmured.

Seth nods at this "Right but, I do remember we were … maybe barely between middle school or high school somewhere around there when Mia got married to Harry right…" he sighed sadly kicking the floor like a sad little puppy then perked up; he doesn't stay sad that long and rapidly changed the subject "So...did your dad say when Mia's coming?"

"Nope but, I'm pretty sure we're going to find out soon because whenever my dad talks to Charlie they would gossip like old ladies,"

Seth chuckled "And when you add my dad into the mix they'd gossip like old ladies in the reservation and Leah will agree to that sort of…"

Jake snorted "Don't I know it… so how is she?" he softly asked.

Seth shrugged "As expected she's hurt, angry and a bit bitter but, I think she's slowly healing… little by little but, whenever she tried to move on … something always gets in the way…"

"Like how Emily would make out with Sam in front of her or whenever they make lovey-gooey eyes to each other or talk about the wedding and sometimes would add Leah into the conversation which would cause more tension, awkwardness with the rest of us kind of thing,"

"Yep pretty much sums it up,"

"Damn that must've been hard for her to deal with it,"

"You have no idea… ever since she found out…" Seth whispered not wanting anyone to overheard "She's been bitter… and changed a lot… she's not the same sister that I grew up with …and I miss the old Leah before Sam came along. If he just told her the truth none of this would've happen," he bitterly spats with a snort " Just wait until Mia finds out she'll kick his ass you know how overprotective Mia is with Leah" he explained with a huff.

Jake sighed not blaming the kid "Yeah… I would've felt the same way if Sam dated one of my sisters but, thank god that he didn't or else we're going to have a problem…and I'm pretty sure if Mia were to find out what really happened between those three… it ain't going to be pretty I know that for sure… we both know how terrifying Mia is especially with her anger" he drifted off at this "Speaking of … girls… I uh decided to let her go,"

"Who?" Seth asked causing Jake to give a blank look which he winced after he noticed the look "Ah… you mean Bella,"

"I rather call her Isabella thanks," Jake flatley replied.

"You do know she hates that name right," Seth snickered at this.

"I know…" Jake grinned evilly "Quinn and Alex can vouch for that as they been both supportive for me and got my back,"

"Dude that's just evil," Seth snorted "And well duh we all do you know we always got your back Jake," he pointed out

"She started it and I know you guys do which I appreciate that man,"

"Not a problem and that is true… not going to lie on that… I don't understand why you would like her though she's not even pretty," Seth started to say noticing Jake gave a blank look "What? I'm just saying the truth," he explained.

Jake continued to give a blank look causing Seth to sigh "Dude… I know she hurt you, toyed with your emotions and use you by breaking your heart to get back at Edward…" he explained defending himself.

 **[no answer] ...**

"Jake ...you know it's true..."

 **~*~End of Chapter Eleven~*~**

 **Whooooooo! I can't believe I finish the first half-well the first ten chapters and now finishing Ch. 11 and I'm on a roll to write more (lol) I'm sure you're noticing there's a few changes of errors and rewritten the whole thing again and hope to get more reviewers fans that way but, more than that I hope you keep supporting me until the end. Ciao for now ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: ZSL London Zoo (Part 1)**

"Jake…?"

 **[no answer]...**

"Hello… earth to Jake come in Jake?"

 **[no answer]...**

"Okay I know your hurting from Bella but, seriously there's no need to give me that blank look you got going on I'm just being honest… you can even ask the guys, Quinn and Alex along with the rest of the pack well pups if we're being completely honest since they're pretty young besides me but, they'll agree with me too," Seth defended himself on this argument "You remind me of Mia when you do that," he explained.

Jake lips twitched "There you go mentioning Mia into the mix huh? You do know she's happily married with a couple of kids right,"

"Oh so you do talk," Seth huffed at this "Dude… don't remind me I would like to pretend that Mia isn't married with no kids right now thanks,"

"Why so you can have be the father of her kids," Jake teased him "And have children with her with mini wolf pups…"

"Shut up…"

"Uh huh…and I bet those kids are going to have a great father but, I have to break it to you man she's married…"

"I know... believe me I know since we were the groomsmen well ring barrier in her wedding since we were only 10 years old along with Quinn and Alex,"

"Trust me I remember and I know you miss her hell I miss her too but, we can't expect her to not fall in love right?"

"Right… but, it's Mia.. ya know… and I'm not the only one who likes her to Jake,"

"Oh come on Seth… it was just a crush—" Jake sighed noticing Seth glower look "Okay...okay I admit I did have feelings for Mia and even if she felt the same way or even considered dating either of us … it wouldn't happen because she's happily married … and it's not like she would think of me that way...she always been a mother figure to me ever since my mom died she always made sure that I was extra cared for,"

"I know she did but, don't think I didn't see you stare at Mia as if she was angel when she walked down the aisle too and I honestly think you're wrong. I overheard Mia telling Leah that she did have a crush on both of us once,"

"She did?"

"Yeah you can ask Leah she was on the brides maid when that occurred,"

"Oh yeah and we were the ring bearer right?"

"Right and even if she's not married I'll always care about her married or not,"

Jake chuckled remembering that day "Yeah I know… but, she's married so we can't really do anything Seth,"

"I know…" Seth bowed his head kicking the floor sadly but, rapidly changed the subject "And as for the girls in this town Mia is better looking that Bella besides Alex and the girls though because she's in our side and … uh Leah too and uh yeah," he argued back.

Jacob rolled his eyes knowing Seth being stubborn and protective over Mia "Oh come on man are you telling me that you and the guys including the twins with their friends don't like Bella at all,"

"Yeah pretty much even I have my limits with the girl… and I'm not even friends with her…I bet Mia can kick her ass and I know the twins are Bella's siblings but, even they have their upset with her after learning that… she's back together with Edward… it's mess up dude…"

"Well yeah, she's pretty much stronger then Be—Isabella even Leah can kick her ass along with my sisters Rachel and Rebecca since they all hate the girl ya know," Jake argued back.

Seth snorted "Don't even get me started with Leah when I asked her if she was a guy would she think Bella is attractive she gave me this blank look eating her banana and—" he was cut off by Jacob with a weird look "What?"

"Leah was eating a banana?'

"Yeah she was eating …a banana….she was hungry okay,"

"Uh huh right... and what about Leah?"

"She told me that if she was a guy or a lesbian she would never in a million years ever think that Swan-(Bella's name from Leah) ever think that she was attractive enough to be beautiful, pretty, cute, or hot because she's wayyyyy to plain, weak, whiney, manipulative, selfish control freak, cold hearted bitch and a huge klutz for her taste that's not even close to her type of girl to date and hates the girl in a huge passion,"

"Huh…"

"I know I was shocked as you were, and I think she may've made Paul and the rest of the guys stunned by that statement too,"

"Really…?"

"Yeah true story it only happened 2 days ago,"

Just before Jake was about to answer that's when the bell rang for everyone to head home.

"Hey what time is your patrol?"

"Around 11 you?"

Seth shrugged "Sam wants us to double patrol again, so I would say around 11 same as you,"

Jake frowned "That can't be right… since we all got summer school we can't miss anymore days than we did when we were in school,"

"I know that's what I told Sam but, he won't listen to anyone until Leah told him that we have to go back to school and not miss anymore or else we won't graduate and told him off by changing his mind for us to balance our patrol sessions because of it. I don't know how but, I guess it's his way of trying to get back in her good graces or at least be her friend … which we both know since that isn't going to fix things between them since the damage is already done,"

"How?"

"I have no idea… but, from what I can tell it was from Leah's stare… he can't seem to argue with her…after the whole thing?"

"Really?"

"Yep,"

"Wow…"

"That's what I said but, then again no one can ever say no to Leah's stare it's scary I think she got that from our dad though,"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because our dad has the same stare whenever Leah and I get in trouble… and we end up given in the whole thing,"

"Again … wow…"

"Exactly,"

"So, what are you going to do for the time being before we head to patrol?"

"Probably do homework you?"

"Sleep I haven't been sleeping that well …"

"Ah…I get it… I haven't slept that well either but, I think Leah will let me sleep before we head to patrol after school since her patrol isn't till tonight,"

"Sounds like a plan,"

Jake and Seth exit their school to meet up with their friends Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul at their school while Leah, Sam, and Jared would patrol taking turns in their study period.

"Hey there's Sam over there," Seth asked.

"Yeah I can see that," Jake muttered under his breath with a raise eyebrow "Hey Sam,"

"Hey Jake, Seth," Sam slowly nod at this leaning against the wall "Change of plans in patrol?"

"Oh...is something wrong?" Seth began to say then panicked "Hold on don't tell me we have more than double shifts in patrol too it's already hard enough that I didn't get enough sleep because of it," he explained.

Sam shook his head at this "Nah nothing's wrong… you were right...about changing our patrol schedules … " he shifted uncomfortable noticing Leah's glower icy look as he scratch his head nervously "I know I've been extra tense lately with patrols and everything but, I changed the schedules for you, Seth, Embry, Quil, Brady and Collin along with Quinn, Alex with their friends since you guys got school for the afternoons while Paul, Jared, Leah and I will take the evenings so it wouldn't be so tiring for you guys," he explained.

"Since when do you want change patrol schedules you even said we had to do more double patrols then before and kept insisted about the whole thing," Jake argued back.

Sam looked at Leah who gave him an icy look in return and huffed looking away "Let's just say I don't have a choice in this matter just be grateful I even changed my mind in the first place," he explained.

"Uh… " Jake stared at him weirdly "O..kay… thanks Sam… it actually helps to get some sleep too...so… thanks …"

"Don't thank me … thank Leah," Sam pointed out causing Jake and Seth to blink their eyes owlish.

However, when Sam left to patrol around the school while Jacob and Seth turned to see where Leah was but, by the time they turned she wasn't there at her original spot apparently she left before they knew about it.

"I'll see you guys later," Sam murmured that it made Seth and Jake to blink their eyes owlish realizing that Sam left.

"Later Sam…oh hey where Leah go?" Jake asked.

"I don't know," Seth shrugged at this "She's probably in class or something but, what that about though and I think Sam is probably patrolling around the school…" he explained.

Jake shrugged at this "I wish I know but, at least we got our patrol changes… we should thank Leah I guess she's just overprotective since we got school," he pointed out.

"Yeah … maybe…" Seth murmured as they both exit heading inside their school to meet up with the guys who gave their famous handshake.

"So … I heard we got our patrols schedule changed again," Paul complained at this sipping his soda.

"At least it's better than nothing we still got school I want to at least graduate and go to college still," Seth pointed out until Quinn and Alex went to join them.

"Hey guys," Quinn greeted their friends.

"Hey Quinn, hey Alex," Paul, Jacob, Seth, Embry, Quil and Jared greeted them "Where have you two been?"

Alex sighed tiredly "I had … some stuff I had to do," she murmured.

"Like what?" Embry asked his girlfriend raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing?"

"Should I be worried?"

"No…"

"Baby bear what is it?"

Alex muttered under her breath in French "Gotta go," she rapidly got up and raced off causing the guys to blink their eyes owlish.

"What was that about?" Paul asked munching his apple staring at Quinn who shifted uncomfortable.

"Women," Quinn chuckly weakly "Oh look it's … Elsa my girlfriend uhhhh see you in patrol," he races off who knows where causing the pack to blink their eyes owlish.

"Now what is that about?" Seth blurted out.

Jake shrugged "I have no idea...I'm sure they'll tell us when they're ready to talk…" he murmured.

Before anyone can argue that's when Leah recently joined them with a scowl on her face "What's up with you guys?" she blurted out.

"Where did you come from?" Jared asked.

"Around… where's the twinsters?"

"They left?"

"Left…?"

"Yeah Alex and Quinn were acting a little… weird… today…"

"Since when?"

"Since Alex had that phone call last night she refused to tell us who she was talking too you don't think she'd… cheat on me do you?"

Leah had a blank look on her face "Embry… I know the twins since they were born… considering I'm their godmother and I'm pretty sure Alex isn't the type of girl that would cheat … especially since she's crazy about you even before the whole shangbang?" she explained.

"The shangbang what's that supposed to mean?" Paul asked.

Leah rolled her eyes at this lowering her voice "Before we became a wolf pack Paul," she hissed at him.

"Oh…" Paul murmured.

"Yeah …"

"So… if she's not cheating on me then why are they acting weird?"

"Beats me?" Leah shrugs at this "But, I wouldn't worry about it's probably a girl thing… " she muttered under her breath.

"A girl thing that she can't tell me about?"

"Yes…"

"Can you tell me what it is,"

"Absolutely not now if you excuse me I have a date to get ready for see you,"

"What date?"

"That I have in a few minutes so later,"

"Hold on since when do you have a date?"

"Since I'm dating an Italian guy his name is Robb he's really cute," Leah sighed tiredly causing Jake, Seth and the pack to stare at her weirdly "Now if you guys excuse me I have to get ready later," she explained after throwing her lunch away to the trash.

"Is it just me or is everyone acting really weird today… even for Leah and she was being nice," Paul whispered in low tones.

"I heard that," Leah snapped at this causing Paul to wince at this.

"Well you are," Paul argued back causing Leah to roll her eyes.

"Well it's not like we can do anything about it… and …as much as I want to go to college… we can't leave the reservation… which kinda sucks…" Seth murmured.

"Yeah I know … but, I want to at least go to a good college…"

Paul grew quiet "Yeah… me too… even Rae even insisted I try out the colleges too… "

Jacob sighed which Paul and the guys noticed "You okay Jake?" Embry asked.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine I just haven't been sleeping well," Jake yawned rubbing his eyes as the guys can tell he has bags under his eyes "I just need to sleep for a bit and I'll be good to go," he explained.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure… besides at least our patrols schedule changed thanks to Leah I think … she may've yelled at Sam for us who still have school,"

Jared raised his eyebrow at this "Oh yeah… why?"

"Hell would I know," Jake shrugged at this "It's better than my patrol schedule I just want to keep myself distracted by … other things…" he murmured.

"I think you're better off without her Jake," Paul pointed out "There are better looking girls than Swan," he snorted at this "And I mean better looking women," he explained.

Jacob eyes harden "Don't let my sister hear that...your lucky she's my sister," he muttered under his breath.

Paul sighed tiredly "Yeah I know I'm still working on that but, seriously Jake I bet there's plenty of girls who want to go out with you," he argued back.

"He's right you know," Quil pointed out.

"Yeah. yeah, yeah," Jake waved it off heading to class as everyone followed suit as the bell rang for their class to begin; in their study period Jake and Seth exit their school to meet up with their friends Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul who saw Sam waiting for them at the forest as they have the afternoon patrol after school thanks to Leah's influence neither of the guys knew what made Sam changed his mind over the patrols but, whatever it was-they appreciated it even if they don't show it towards Leah although it was a bit odd even for her that she claimed she got a date with an italian guy name Robb but, it made the guys happy during the patrols not realizing that Sam, Leah, Jacob's and Seth's childhood friends Hermione Potter, Jayden Granger and Ariel Weasley 'nee Granger are heading home to Forks within a few hours.

"Hey Paul, Jared come over here a second?" Tai one of Jay's friends asked calling them over.

"Oh hey Tai what's up?" Jared asked.

"Here," Tai began to say giving the new class schedule for the semester "This is for the new school,"

"School what school?"

"The one in Forks High apparently we have a new boss so she wants to give out the new schedules for the classes and everything?"

"New schedules for our class but, I thought our first day isn't till September?"

"Not anymore she changed it to August 20th,"

"That's in a month?"

"Actually 3 ½ weeks and she changed the school schedule as well,"

"What do you mean?"

"Like instead of school beginning around 8:10 a.m. it starts in 7:30 in the morning and the classes instead of six it's eight classes and the school ends around 5:00 p.m,"

"WHAT she can't do that,"

Tai chuckled lowly "Actually she can. She owns the school both schools Forks High and LaPush High so technically she can do whatever she wants since she's the boss and since LaPush High is under construction the students who attended in LaPush have to continue attending Forks High for two years instead of one,"

Paul and Jared gawked at him speechless with the news.

"But, but, but, but, but, I thought the construction in LaPush is already build already why would they want the rest of us to attend to LaPush High in two years," Jared blurted out.

"She can't just automatically buy the schools and change everything," Paul growled.

"Yes she can it's her home town she can do whatever she wants and Chief Swan he approves,"

"WHAT!? Chief Swan knows about this,"

"Of course he does, they're very close catch you guys later," Tai grinned and walked away causing Jared and Paul to gawk at the guy along with the rest of the pack "I got a lot of … notice letters to give out to the parents and students in this town including the reservation of LaPush," he explained.

"What the hell just happen!?"

 **(a/n: I bet you guys didn't expect that-let's just say Hermione is very prepared she has Tai, Ruby, Aqua to help out in the background, has her friends to attend Forks, High as the new teachers and with her being head principle-Jay and Ariel will be assistant co-principles in both Forks High and LaPush High reservation and the town is up for a wild ride)**

 **[Forks, Washington—Cullens residence] …**

Alice was humming to herself reading one of the latest bridal magazines to find some inspiration for Bella's dress since she had her vision that Bella will be in the Cullen family she wanted to be extra sure that it would come true because she really believed that Bella is the one for Edward even if her family didn't think so, they didn't say it to Edward's face but, she can tell that her adopted parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen were keeping their distance over Bella ever since they came back from Italy.

Even her husband Jasper seemed distance towards Bella not that they were ever close but, still she had hoped that they would become close when she saw Bella as a vampire in her vision. As for Rosalie she knew that she didn't like the girl because Bella was being selfish, wanting to be with Edward for entirety and giving up her human life to become immortal like them and then there's Edward, the pack and the treaty to reconsider.

"Alice…" Rosalie asked.

"Yes Rosie," Alice answered.

"What are you up too?" Rosalie asked raising her eyebrow at her sister.

"Nothing sister dearest," Alice beamed humming to herself causing Rosalie to roll her eyes in annoyance knowing her.

"I don't believe you spill," Rosalie demanded on her sister.

Alice grinned "Bella will become a Cullen Rosie we get another sister isn't that great," she exclaimed.

Rosalie face became blank after that statement "Oh… that…" she grumbled turning to her husband Emmett who was playing games with Jasper "Emmett do you want to go hunting today it's grizzly bear season,"

Emmett grinned "Hell yes, let's go baby," he happily cried out after he beat Jasper causing him to grumble and raced off with Rosalie to the woods leaving Alice and Jasper alone; well Alice was pouting.

"I just don't understand why she still hates Bella she's a nice person," Alice pouted "Right Jazzy?"

 **[no answer] …**

"Jazzy?"

"Hmm…"

"You like Bella, don't you?"

"I wouldn't say… like is a strong word Alice,"

"Why not…"

"There's something off about her… but, I can't really tell since her emotions are usually about jealousy, envy, or selfish,"

"What do you mean?"

Jasper shrugged "I'm not sure… her emotions were changed after she got back together with Edward… I thought it was just nerves but, now I'm not so sure but, I have a feeling it's not over yet Alice" he paused for a moment "Did… you had any visions lately,"

"No not recently mostly it's about Bella and why didn't you tell me this before?"

Jasper just nodded "I thought it was just in my head and didn't want to cause any tension but, now it's different….and I had a feeling you say that… I'm going to head out,"

"What are you trying to say Jazzy… like her emotions changed drastically the minute Edward and Bella got back together…"

"I can't say for sure… but, all I know something in the air is different… and I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing…"

"Where are you going?"

"Hunting, I need to hunt,"

"Well I'll go with you,"

Jasper grinned nodding at this as they raced off to the woods to go hunting not noticing that Esme just got home with an off feeling in her stomach but, hasn't said much yet. At the woods Rosalie and Emmett were hunting but, Rosalie felt something off around the woods…

"Emmett…"

"Yes, angel?"

"Do you feel something off about the woods…"

Emmett frowned at this as he ate the grizzly bear "Not … that I know of why?"

"I just feel like someone's watching … with an off feeling in my stomach …"

"Well there's no one in the woods except you, me, Jasper and Alice who are hunting in the other side of the forest that's for sure since we own this part of the woods then the other half is where the pack own that part of the woods,"

"True… but, then we have the mutts to consider… considering they're attending Forks High as we are … because their school is under construction, so they have no choice to transfer,"

Emmett nodded at this kissing her shoulder "It's going to be fine babe, you worry too much,"

"Maybe...do you think it's a good idea for Bella to be in our family Emmett?"

Emmett shrugged "She's okay to be around with,"

"But, do you want her in our family. I get that Edward wants to be with her but, why even bother breaking with the girl last year if they're going to end up back together anyway, she's nothing but, trouble Em," Rosalie scowls "I mean seriously she's not that pretty and doesn't even have any hobbies except hang out at the house," she explained with a huff.

"It was the only way to protect her Rosie you know that,"

Rosalie snorted "Oh please we both know that's not true,"

Emmett frowned "Babe come on you're still not jealous over the fact that Edward pays attention to her then with you, are you?"

"No not really I'm not jealous of Bella Em. I'm just saying ever since she became part of our lives we shouldn't endanger our family because of her. Even Jasper, Carlisle and Esme can see that ever since we got separated last year and that Edward had to be dramatic over the Volturi thinking that Bella died,"

"Which you told Edward because Alice saw a vision of her jumping off the cliff," Emmett pointed out.

"Which I apologized for that but, I didn't think she would jump off the cliff only because some kids are doing it too," Rosalie argued back.

Emmett pondered for a moment "I know where you're going with this but, Edward's been alone for a long time before Bella came into the picture why can't you be happy for our brother,"

"I want him to be happy Emmett but, not with Bella," Rosalie scowls looking away "There's something… off about her… I can't make it out but, I don't like it,"

"Why not with Bella though she's Edward's singer?"

Rosalie sighed "Do you not remember when she first came here to Forks nearly 3 years ago?"

"Of course, she was shy and awkward, until she noticed us coming into the cafeteria," Emmett pointed out.

"Exactly Edward and Jasper couldn't read anything off her, mostly Edward because he can read people's thoughts right,"

"Right…."

"And yet he couldn't read hers,"

"Well Edward can read Bella's dad Charlie though or the twins Quinn and Alex,"

"Not since last year Emmett," Rosalie sighed tiredly "Ever since we got back… something's changed… Charlie's and the twins Quinn and Alex their minds are blocked like Bella's don't you think that's a little weird,"

"That's not possible Rosie,"

"And yet it happened Emmett... "

"What are you trying to say Rosie that Bella's dad Charlie and the twins Quinn and Alex's minds are blocked from Edward's abilities or something that's not possible Rosie you know that,"

"I don't know yet but, I'm willing to find out ... what the hell is going on because I don't like this feeling anymore Em…"

Emmett soften his eyes holding his wife and kissed her on the forehead "Hey look at me…. I know you don't like Bella but, she's good for Edward Rosie… she's going to be part of our family either we like it or not….that includes the twins despite how we haven't socialize with them yet but, it is what it is… Alice saw it in her vision it's not like it's going to change…"

"So, you don't want her in our family then. I can handle the twins Quinn and Alex with their father Charlie but, not Bella,"

Emmett sighed "No, I don't but, it's not what we want… it's what Edward wants and if he wants to be with Bella then we have to be supportive for our brother and you heard what Alice said Rosie… she saw Bella in her vision becoming a vampire like us… and as for the twins … Quinn and Alex … we don't socialize with the twins since they're always with the mutts I mean Sam and the pack since they're part of the pack but, we don't have a choice Rosie…"

Rosalie scowls "Yeah … I know,"

"Come on you should hunt you haven't had anything since this morning hunt,"

"Okay," Rosalie murmured as they both speed off to hunt some more.

In the other side of the world, in London, England more specifically- Hermione was sitting on the beach feeding the children in the ZSL London Zoo in muggle London—James, Seth, Lily, Evie and Henry (the quints) along with Rose, Daisy, Amelia & Hugo and Teddy were eating their snacks with their breakfast waiting for her big brother Jay with his kids.

"Mya! Mya! Over here!" Jay began to say waving his sister while carrying his youngest daughters who happens to be his nieces and goddaughters Ariana and Hanna on their backs who seemed pretty tired due to how early it was and set them down once they reached to Hermione and her children, Newton and Nelson being twins were holding their dad Jay's hands then his eldest children being quadruplets 'quad's'—Logan, Zander, CJ and Sophia greeted their favorite godmother and auntie by hugging her who returned the gesture to her godchildren "Sorry we took so long we were visiting—"

"Mal at the cemetery like I did when I visit Harry along with the others with my children I know you don't have to explain yourself if your late or not I'm just glad you're here that's all it's been so long since we get to hang out as much," Hermione explained.

Jay gave a sheepishly smile "Sorry about that nugget being busy, as a single widow dad tends to get me busy and I didn't want to miss anything," he nodded at this not noticing that his hair was a bit messy as he lowered his voice "Speaking of burials I just bumped into Aqua and Ruby who arrived at the burials about an hour ago they're preparing to transform their burials back in Forks next to mum and dad as we speak so they should be arriving when we do in Friday," he explained.

Hermione nodded at this as she's glad that she's transferring everyone's burials in Forks, Washington she didn't want to take any chances "Don't even worry about it you're not late at all Jay and I'm just glad you can make it from your busy schedule," she paused for a moment looking at her watch "Oh that's actually brilliant I'm glad we managed to relocated Harry and everyone else in Forks… do you think it's … legal to do that Jay I don't want to get in trouble for this," she explained.

"It's legal to do that as long as the owners are fine with it which uncle Charlie is fine since there's a lot of room in Forks then down here and I'm pretty sure Harry, Ron, Susan, Mal along with the rest of the lot are fine with it too," Jay began to say rubbing Hermione's shoulders to relax "Relax Mya they'll be extra protected I'll make sure of it," he explained.

"Good… and how are you liking being a single father for this long…?" Hermione murmured.

Jay sighed "Yes well being a single father tends to keep me busy but, I can see the quints and the children got you busy too along with Teddy of course and … it's been a bit lonely wait—let me rephrase that I'm not always lonely I still have the kids when they're not in school but, Charlie always kept me company whenever he comes to visit," he explained.

"You guys are close huh?" Hermione gave a sly smirk causing Jay to chuckle at this "And of course they are they're all my babies," she explained.

Jay grinned "Well yeah we're best friends and what's with the look huh nugget?"

Hermione gave an innocent shrug "I just noticed that you and Charlie been hanging out a lot… any sparks between you two?" she asked fluttering her eyes at her causing Jay to flush.

"No," Jay lied "We're just best friends you know that," he denied this.

"Jay," Hermione giving her brother a stern look "Didn't we taught the children not to lie towards others that includes the adults," she explained.

Jay sighed at this "I did… but, that doesn't mean I want my sisters to meddle into my love life Mya I'm fine being single it's less of a hassle that way plus I don't want to confuse my kids ya know"

"I'm not meddling I'm just a being concern sister," Hermione began to say giving him a playfully shrug "And it's okay if you do I just want you to be happy" she explained.

Jay soften his eyes "Thanks nugget I appreciate that and I also want you to be happy trust me I'm fine being single," he began to say as Hermione nodded at this "So you ready to go?" he explained.

"I know you do and yes, I'm ready to go when you are," Hermione explained throwing the trash and pushed the strollers with her kids with Teddy's help as they headed inside.

Jay and Hermione both showed their tickets as they're a few people who got inside first with a pack of kids who had their names under a logo of the zoo which was customize from Hermione as she gave it to them to wear for the day. The co-worker in the zoo greeted them with a smile and cooed over the kids being adorable which they both thanked them.

"Where do you want to go first?"

"Hmmm…." Hermione looked around for the map "Let's look at the map since it's been awhile since I been here,"

"Sure," Jay nodded at this "Come on kids stay close hmm?"

Logan being the eldest of Jay's children "Hey dad is this the zoo that you, auntie Minnie and auntie Ariel used to go when you were our age?" he explained.

Jay chuckled "It is it's not every day that we get to the zoo so I figured why not take you kids here since your aunt Hermione planned this day for us," he explained.

"Really?" Logan began to say turning to his godmother Hermione as her lips twitched "You planned this auntie Minnie?" he explained.

"I did so what do you think of the zoo so far?" Hermione asked.

Logan scanned around with a shrug "It's alright I mean … not that I have a problem with muggles or anything but, I never been to the zoo before?" he explained.

"There's a lot of places that we haven't been yet at least in England anyway," Jay pointed out causing them quiet "Besides… your mum and I used to take you guys here as children," he explained.

"Really?" Zander looked surprised by this "I don't remember going to the zoo dad?" he asked.

Jay chuckled "That's because you were only a few months old then that was probably the last time we ever took you guys to the zoo but, it was in America they had a lot animals there but, that's just my opinion really," he explained.

Zander slowly nod at this "That would explain why I don't remember much since I was only a few month old," he murmured causing their sisters to giggle "What do they usually have in the zoo?" he explained.

"Zoo animals there's also a petting zoo where we can pet the zoo animals by the bears," Hermione pointed out.

"Really? We can pet them auntie Minnie?" Sophia asked with an awe look.

"Not the bears, tigers, lions or any endangered animals obviously the mama bear wouldn't like that probably the baby animals depending on the animals," Hermione pointed out.

"Oh…" Sophia pouted at this causing Jay to kiss his daughter on the forehead "Can we pet the giraffe daddy?"

"I'm pretty sure we can we just have to be extra careful and keep close to us I don't want you guys to get lost in this zoo since it's a pretty big place okay," Jay explained.

"Sure dad," Logan and everyone nodded at this following their dad Jay and their aunt Hermione with their cousins.

"Look daddy there's a giraffe?" Hanna cried out looking at the cage where the giraffe's are.

"I can see that tigger," Jay nodded at this "Why don't you guys sit down the bus should be arriving soon,"

"Okay," Hanna asked holding Henry and Evie onto her lap, Aria was holding James and Seth then there's CJ holding Rosie and Daisy then Sophy holding Amelia and Hugo onto their laps while Newt, Nelson, Aria and Hanna with Teddy sat down next to them between Jay and Hermione since it's a huge group.

"Daddy can we get something to eat after this?"

"Didn't you get to eat breakfast this morning,"

"No... I didn't have time... daddy,"

Jay sighed at this after to get up but, Hermione held him back "I packed a lunch for us to eat," she started grabbing her beaded bag grabbing the lunch boxes for the kids who looked at her with gawking look "What don't look at me like that so I tend to be prepare a lot of things than I realize but, here Hanna take your pick I packed a lot," she explained.

"Thank you, auntie Minnie,"

"Of course, Hanna bear,"

"Thanks Mia what will I do with you,"

"Probably forgetting the lunches for the kids," Hermione winked causing Jay to chuckle knowing she's right when the bus started to start their tour looking inside her beaded bag "I also packed myself lunch too," she began to say eating her sandwich causing Jay to shake his head "Don't worry I got your something too Jay," she explained.

"Brilliant because I'm starving," Jay sighed eating his sandwich "Oh look the bus is coming and they're gathering the line we should head over there now if we want to get a good seats," he explained.

"I was just thinking the same thing…" Hermione winked as she gathered the kids in a line as they went inside "I don't remember seeing this many animals," she murmured.

"It's an everyday life nugget and oh look there's Panda's bears I bet Lily and the girls would like that," Jay pointed out.

Hermione nodded at this "Oh yes, they love panda's and any bears they have here along with myself," she explained.

"There's also… monkey's,"

"Monkey's?"

"Yes, go look their over there Aria,"

"Their so small … auntie Minnie,"

"Yes, there's all sorts of animals here including the monkeys in different sizes,"

"Really like what?"

"Gorilla's, monkey's, all sorts of them," Hermione sighed at this taking her camera out "And let's not forget to take pictures to capture the moment huh?" she explained causing Jay to chuckle, once they were done they went to look the next destination on the map.

Jay suggested to take the tour first since they had a long day ahead of them which she agreed. They went to the line which wasn't long it was quite short as they're in the front of the line Jay helped Hermione take the quints—James, Seth, Lily, Evie and Henry by holding their hands since the stroller wasn't allowed on the tour bus and put the stroller inside her beaded bag for safe keeping while Teddy helped out whenever he could; Jay however being the father of teenagers of 14 years old soon being the eldest would carry the quints James, Seth, Lily, Evie and Henry then, Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo onto their laps since it was hard to see the animals in close up then Nelson and Newton would squeal seeing the eagles based on Ravenclaw of their house in Hogwarts—then Aria and Hannah would sit in their adopted daddy who happens to be their uncle's Jay lap while taking pictures of each animal of the event on what's going to happen.

During the tour which was an hour ride to drive around the zoo in each spot of each animals- James, Seth, Lily, Evie, Henry, Rose, Daisy, Amelia, Hugo, Teddy, Logan Zander, CJ, Sophia, Newton, Nelson, Aria and Hanna were in awe seeing each animal; Lily, Evie, Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Sophia especially love the Panda Bears which was a long line but, Hermione muttered under her breath to speed up the line a bit so they can see them within 1 minute.

Once they took tons of pictures of the Panda's, Giraffe's, tigers, monkey's, lions, wolves which Teddy and the boys loved a lot then there's the reptiles which Hermione shivered seeing the snakes as she's not a big fan of them not because it's based on the Slytherin house but, it just reminded her of bad memories of the wizarding war in England fighting for their lives against Voldemort because of it.

"Wow look auntie Minnie it's the tiger," Hanna exclaimed.

Hermione giggled "Yes Hanna bear that's a snow tiger apparently it blends in with the snow," she murmured.

"Snow?" Ariana asked.

"Yes, snow tigers usually can blend through the colors of snow because of their fur look," Hermione murmured.

Ariana stared at the tiger in awe "It's so pretty I want a tiger daddy," she declared.

"You want a snow tiger huh?" Jay chuckled kissing his baby girl "We'll see how it goes baby girl,"

Ariana pouted and watched the tiger for another five minutes and went to the next stop which was the Giraffes, Hippos etc "I still want one daddy," she muttered under her breath.

"If we find a pet shop in Diagon Alley we'll get you one okay," Jay promised his daughter causing Aria to perk up.

"Really daddy oh that would be really brilliant," Ariana perked up.

"Anything for you baby girl in fact I'm planning on getting you guys a pet when we reached to America in Friday,"

"Really dad? That would really brilliant what kind of animal can we get?" CJ asked.

"Anything really? We have a huge property when we get back home in America so we can set a mini farm for our pets if you want?" Jay asked.

"How big is it daddy?" Hannah asked.

"I would say… 650,000 acres wide and long it's pretty big," Jay rubbed his chin deep in thought causing his kids to widen their eyes in awe "And we're even thinking of making a Quidditch field for you guys,"

"No way you're going to make a—" Logan was muffled causing Hermione his godmother and auntie a stern who dragged him away from Jay and the kids who were looking around the birds not to far away from their and put a silent charm "What was that for?" he explained.

"Hey where you guys going?" Jay asked.

"Logan and I are going to check out the birds here we'll be catch up in a bit," Hermione told him.

"Alright but, we should also check out the other animals too so don't take too long,"

"Will do," Hermione began to say then gave a stern look towards Logan who bowed his head "Logan Matthew Granger what did I tell you not to mention anything in front of muggles," she explained.

"Not to reveal anything magical or do magic in public," Logan mumbled under his breath shifting a bit uncomfortable not liking to disappoint his godmother and aunt.

"Good and yes we're going to build one but, we can't say that out loud especially in a crowded place you know that," Hermione murmured with a soft look.

"Sorry auntie Minnie," Logan bowed his head in shame "I didn't mean too… I was just excited…" he murmured.

"I know you are and are you going to keep quiet as a secret until we're by ourselves,"

Logan nodded at this eaglery with a puppy dog look causing Hermione to sigh as they sat down on the bench "Logan I know you're excited I am too since it's been so long since I been home in America no less but, you can't reveal much. I don't want you to get hurt over this okay. I'm only doing this because I love you," she whispered.

"I know," Logan bowed his head sitting down next to his aunt "I'm sorry auntie Minnie … I just… I didn't know we can build one in America?" he explained.

Hermione sighed at this holding her godson and nephew into a hug "From what I can tell in America there's a lot of magical schools all over the world including the ones that we're moving too and I'm pretty sure they have one too I just thought we should build one at our place since it's a big a property but, you can't tell anyone except the ones within our family or your friends that you'll make in school okay promise me," she explained.

"I promise," Logan nodded at this as he gave her a hug which Hermione returned the gesture "And I love you too auntie Minnie thank you for being there for me and everyone else… you're the best godmother a guy has ever asked for especially after what happen to mum," he whispered.

Hermione soften her eyes "And I love you considering you're an awesome godson and nephew an aunt ever ask for now come on your dad along with everyone else is probably where we are. I'm always here for you guys no matter how busy I look never forget okay" she explained.

Logan nodded at this "Okay…and I won't forget" he began to say pausing for a moment "Hey auntie Minnie?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"How come we have to move all the way to America?"

Hermione sighed at this "We just thought that we can start fresh to a new place that happens to be in America. We all need it especially your father and I," she explained.

Logan grew quiet "Does it have to be in America?" he murmured.

"It does," Hermione nodded at this "Do you remember how we were in war in England a few years ago,"

"Barley… I was only a kid when that happen from what dad told me right?"

"Yes you were…that's why we wanted to get away from the bad memories from the war, the horrors that we can't seem to move on… and mostly… from the press they were being quite restless since your uncle Harry, uncle Ron and I won the war so we can be in peace against a very bad guy do you remember that your dad told you about it,"

"He did… he said that we were living in America that time right?"

"You were...you stayed there until you were 7 years old maybe more but, your parents wanted to make sure before they move back to England that it was less dangerous than before,"

"Wouldn't it be dangerous anyway to wherever we live auntie Minnie,"

"Probably but, in our situation your parents wanted to make sure that you kids won't go through what we went through which is why we're moving back to America so you guys can have a normal life besides being a wizard and a witch Logan,"

"Oh… so I was born in America then?"

"Yes, in Forks, Washington since it's your father's, your aunt Ariel's and my home town, we even gave you a baptism when you were a few months old you were still in your mum's tummy then when I send you guys away from the war so you guys wouldn't get hurt so technically you were born in Forks just like we were,"

"If I was born in America then how did we end up being here in England?"

"Your parents waited until the coast was clear for them to move back to England after we won the war since it was still dangerous then,"

"Oh… is that what you did auntie Minnie to send gramps and nana away to protect them like you did with my dad and auntie Ariel,"

"I did it was probably … one of the hardest decisions I had to do but, I don't regret it because I didn't want you guys to get hurt from the death eaters and I didn't want to lose you guys,"

Logan grew quiet nodding at this "I'm glad you did too auntie Minnie because then I wouldn't be able to … grow up in a safe place so thank you for protecting us away from the war," he whispered.

Hermione soften her eyes giving him a hug "Your very welcome," she wiped her tears quickly "Now come on your dad and our family are probably wondering what's taking us so long huh since we were supposed to take pictures of these birds?" she explained causing Logan to nod at this after taking a quick picture of the bird with a smile then rushed over to Jay and the kids.

"Hey everything okay?" Jay asked noticing that Logan and Hermione got back from their talk.

"Yeah everything's fine dad," Logan nodded at this as he gave a smile "Auntie Minnie and I were just looking at the birds over there," he explained.

"Oh," Jay nodded at this as he gave a raise eyebrow at Hermione who mouth 'I'll tell you later,' then gave a shrug knowing his sister will tell him what's up "Well we're about to head back to the bus since they're waiting for us," he explained.

"Okay dad," Logan replied as they raced over to the bus as they went to the second part of the zoo to look at the rest of the animals and finally done with their tour as the last stop was by the hippos, elphanants, and zebra's.

"Oh, look daddy it's the hippo," Sophia cried out then furrowed her eyes "Daddy what are they doing?"

Jay stared at the hippos in horror covering the kids eyes "Daddy what is it?" Ariana asked.

 **~*~End of Chapter Twelve~*~**

 **Wow that was the longest chapter I wrote last night and yet it's the beginning of a new journey for Hermione and her friends and I know there's a lot of questions either or not I'll update or not which I'm not giving up on this story since I planned on writing a long story with loads of chapters so this is just the beginning on what I'm writing and don't hesitate to leave a review or two. Ciao for now dolls!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: ZSL London Zoo (Part 2)**

"Daddy what are they doing?" Hanna asked.

Hermione however, covered the children's eyes especially the young ones "Auntie Minnie do you know what the hippos are doing?" Sophia asked being the curious one.

"Their… uh… wrestling…" Jay lied.

"Wrestling that's a bit weird dad?" Zander furrowed his eyebrows at this "Are you sure they're …wrestling… that looks a bit painful if they're wrestling," he explained.

'Oh my Merlin… leave it to the hippos to be in mating season,' Hermione thought to herself shaking her head.

Hermione gave a weak smile "Let's just … look at the other animals huh?" she offered causing Jay to sigh in relief as they went to the next animal as she they shook their heads leave it to the hippos to do their mating season bit today of all days and found a restaurants across the animals after taking a bit of a break looking at the animals.

"Auntie Minnie can we buy this cake," Hanna asked staring at the cake in awe.

Hermione lips twitched "Sure tigger, what kind of cake do you want? Only a small cake since we don't want to ruin your lunch huh?"

Hanna nodded at this "Um—" she looked around the selections staring at the Oreo cookies 'n crème chocolate cake "That one auntie Minnie we can make a wish for uncle Harry and for uncle Neville right," she murmured.

Hermione felt her eyes tears up which Jay gave his sister a hand squeeze "Right and I bet your uncle Harry would've really loved that tigger," she whispered after picking the small cake with one candle that was enough for everyone after singing 'Happy Birthday' to their uncle despite how he wasn't with them putting a silent charm being away from the crowd "Make a wish Harry…" she whispered and blew the candles.

"That was beautiful," Jay murmured kissing his sister Hermione on the forehead taking a picture for their scrapbook "Happy birthday Harry," lifting his cup for his brother-in-law "We miss you buddy along with the rest of the Weasley's I bet you're really loving it up there," he murmured not realizing that his late brother in-law Harry was watching from afar.

"I miss you too Jay… "Harry murmured noticing his kids and Teddy turning to him with wide eyes giving a mouth message 'Thanks for the cake and the present pup we'll see each other soon don't tell your godmother' to keep quiet in hush, hush and left that Teddy had to shake his head probably hallucinating.

"Teddy you okay?" Logan asked.

Teddy turned to the same spot where he could've sworn he saw his godfather Harry from the tree not far from them telling him to keep a secret but, it couldn't be … could it…since … he's—then shook his head looking at Logan his cousin.

'Nah… it couldn't be uncle Harry there's no way—' Teddy began to say pausing for a moment 'Although… it's not the first time I saw him... maybe I can ask dad…he should know…' he thought to himself.

"Teddy?" Logan shook his cousin to snap him out of it "Anyone there?" he asked,

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine let's have some cake huh?" Teddy murmured probably seeing things as he must've tired then he realize.

Logan stared at his cousin with a puzzle look then shrugged it off "Sure," he murmured looking at the spot that Teddy looked only to find it was empty causing him quite puzzled on who Teddy was looking at since there was nothing there.

After a few hours they saw most of animals in the zoo until they looked at their watches stated it was now 12:30 they have about 5 ½ hours left before the zoo closes at six where Hermione suggested they take them to the park and buy ice cream which isn't far from the zoo and then take them to the toy store which Jay happily agreed stating that it was their day causing the kids to squeal happily.

Once they were done seeing the animals Jay suggested they get something to eat since they have some time before the park closes which she agreed since she's hungry and she's sure the kids were hungry as well. They found a fast food restaurant near the Panda's and Jay ordered the food with the drinks to go with it—the gift shop had Panda's, Polar Bears, Grizzly Bears, with mixed animals of tigers, wolves, giraffe's etc.

By the time they went inside they looked around with an awe look on their faces looking at their mother Hermione who knew once you see a store full of toys they'll be bound to buy more knowing her children since they tend to buy a lot of toys.

"Go on lovelies it's your day," Hermione announced.

The kids dragged their mum inside causing her to chuckle knowing the kids wanted another toy; this time it was all about Panda's so you can see Lily, Evie, Rose, Daisy, Amelia, Sophia, Hanna and Aria were in awe—they looked at their mum and auntie with a puppy look showing their father's green eyes, Ron's eyes and Sophia's eyes; how can Hermione say no to the girls which reminded her of her husband Harry whenever he looked at her like that; she sighed since she's not stingy on money but, she wanted her babies to have a memorable fun day so that's what she did and took every picture whenever they grabbed a new animal.

"Momma Minnie can we get this one please?" Rose asked.

"You want … an orange bear huh?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow at her goddaughter Rose who flushed at this with a shy smile.

"Yes, I want this… you told me my daddy was an orange bear, right?" Rose asked.

"He was…" Hermione sighed at this "Let me guess you want to name him after your father Ron, don't you?" she murmured.

Rose nodded at this "Yes can I momma Minnie?" she asked.

"Of course, luv," Hermione murmured.

"Momma!?" Henry began to say causing Hermione to turn to her youngest son who tugged her coat "Look, look it's grandpa Prongs," he explained.

Hermione blinked her eyes owlish looking at the stag that was exactly like her husband and her father-in-law James Potter Animagus 'Prongs' which was odd since she didn't really remember seeing this from the store.

"Henry sweetie it's not nice to point," Hermione began to say causing Henry a bit flush hiding behind her coat "But, where did you get this?" she murmured.

Henry titled his head "Sorry momma but, I got that from over there," he murmured pointing at the deer, stags, dogs, wolves etc in the other side of the shelves filled with other animals "Uncle Jay helped me find him,"

Hermione nodded at this "It's fine baby and of course do you want to buy this Henry?" she asked.

Henry nodded at this "Yes, momma I would love that very much it's like daddy and grandpa Prongs," he announced.

Hermione chuckled kissing her youngest son Henry "Well of course it's like your father and your grandfather I bet your grandpa Remus would tell you bunch of stories when he was a student with your grandfather's back then huh?" she explained.

Henry nodded eagerly "Oh yes, pop-pop Remus is quite brilliant mama. I want to get a wolf, a dog and a stag by naming them after them, so can I?" he explained.

"Put it in the cart," Hermione murmured causing Henry to perk up putting the three stuff animals inside the cart while the rest of her children would add more toys inside the cart among other toys.

She bought most of the stuff animals in every store leaving the co-workers who worked there to stare at her in awe; Hermione even donated at least $10,000 muggle money for the Panda's and the rest of the endangered animals to help who thanked her each time whenever she donated money for each animal to help.

Hermione put all the toys inside her beaded bag seeing it was a lot of toys thanks to her kids but, she didn't mind if her kids are happy she is too. She felt a sudden stung in her heart that her husband, her best friend Harry couldn't be here to watch their kids like this—she clutched her locket close as she tried to hold back her tears that she felt a hand on her shoulder that she couldn't help but, jump about to attack whoever touched her only to see it was her brother Jay who had a soft worried look.

"You okay nugget?" Jay murmured.

Hermione smiled shook her head "Yeah just some memories…" she murmured and sighed "Thank you for coming with me big brother it meant a lot to me,"

Jay smiled softly "You're welcome I'm glad you had fun," he began to say then looked at his watch that Mal gave him, he never took it off and whenever it's low batteries he would get a new battery in his digital camera as they still have some time before they leave as it was barely 2:30 in the afternoon "Since we saw most of the animals why don't we head to the park after we're done eating then go shopping at the mall and get that ice cream that we promised, buy toys and new clothes since we're leaving in Friday early in the morning they need muggle clothes before it gets dark and head home later," he explained.

Hermione nodded at this "Oh yes, they really need new clothes especially the muggle clothes… then we need to make a list on what we should build in our property," she explained.

"Besides building a Quidditch field, new houses and a mini mall?" Jay asked.

"Yes, exactly,"

"How about … we make a sports center like with each sports we can play soccer, basketball, tennis court, baseball field etc? So that way the kids can play other sports besides Quidditch?"

Hermione smiled "That's actually brilliant Jay and we can also build a farm for our animals,"

"Like pigs, cows, horses, chickens, sheep, geese etc?"

"Well I wouldn't go that far with geese but, I suppose we could… and don't forget cats, dogs, and magical pets too,"

"Yeah we couldn't forget that especially since we promised to go to the magical pet shop for the kids when we go to Forks,"

"We did promise them didn't we?"

"We did,"

"Then we should start planning ahead of time I'll let Aqua and Ruby know and they'll send Yuki to set it up,"

"Sounds like a plan nugget,"

Hermione grabbed her children putting them in the stroller along while holding Teddy's hand along with Jay's kids by telling them it was time to leave the zoo since they already saw all the animals heading to the park first to have a picnic since they had a lot to plan with lots of goodies, toys to play with and pictures of each event leaving early and left the zoo. They left the zoo around 2:45 in the afternoon since the zoo closes at 6:00 p.m. since they saw all the animals and every show of the event.

Jay and Hermione set up a picnic for themselves while the kids play in the playground. Their children were happy gleeful when they arrived at the park while Hermione and Jay catch up with everything. After a long day Hermione called the kids over, so they can eat they ran to their godmother, mother and auntie and sat down to eat chatting about their day telling Hermione and Jay what was their favorite animal that Hermione took another picture of the kids by making a mental note to print them out later to add them in the scrapbook to create more memories.

"So, what was your favorite part in the zoo Mia?" Jay asked as the kids were playing in the playground.

"I think I would have to say was… the panda bears despite how they didn't much they were just so cute to look at," Hermione murmured looking at her pictures through her digital camera.

"Oh, look there's Teddy making funny faces with Logan and the boys," Jay chuckled "That was funny,"

"Oh yes look at Rosie and Daisy they're putting necklaces and making a pose," Hermione chuckled at this "With Sophia, Aria, Hanna, Lily, Amelia and Evie smiling at the grizzly bears," she explained.

Jay chuckled "It would see the kids have fun that's good I would hate for them to … be sad during the week before we leave," he explained.

Hermione nodded at this "Yeah… speaking of… visiting… graves… "she began to say putting a silent charm not wanting the kids to get worried "Evie … told me something… this morning," she murmured.

"Oh? What did she say?" Jay asked turning to his sister.

"She said… she saw a man… that looked like Harry in his uniform no less if I have to guess … since ...Harry was in his auror uniform when he … got killed… I honestly don't know what to say to that" Hermione murmured looking at the kids in the corner of her eye then turned to her brother.

"That's … impossible… isn't it… since he's—" Jay was cut off by Hermione at this.

"Dead…I know…you don't think… he'd—" Hermione bowed her head at this "I know it's impossible…but, we never did find his body and I tried to communicate with him but, it's all static … and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing," she murmured.

"I remember you told me that… but, does that mean we buried an empty casket?" Jay asked.

Hermione sighed at this "No it's not that there's… a dead body inside Harry's casket… but, when I looked at it this morning…it didn't look like my husband Harry," she murmured.

"Then who did we just bury then if it's not Harry?" Jay asked.

"That's the thing…I wish I knew but, honestly Jay it's scaring me… who would pretend to be my husband..." Hermione began to say looking up at her brother Jay who had a bad feeling over this "I have no idea…if it's really my husband or if someone is playing an old trick on me and if that's true then it's not funny..." she whispered.

Jay grew quiet and felt a sudden cold chill down his spine "Who in the right mind would—" he stopped to realize this might upset his sister and rapidly changed the subject "Well…what are you going to do? Does the kids know?" he explained.

"No … I wasn't going to … traumatized my children over this… I decided to keep it to myself," Hermione explained.

Jay grew quiet staring at his sister "Does Draco and the others know about this?" he murmured.

"At first I wanted to keep it quiet but, then I knew deep down that they're going to find out either way so I told Draco about it this morning before we met up at the zoo and he told me that they'll be looking into it and will let me know what's going on? Luna, Neville, Pansy, Theo, Blaise knows as well along with Remus and Tonks I thought the less people the better...and now you know I didn't want to worry Ariel or the others over this," Hermione whispered.

"I don't either… so what do you think it was… that made Evie thought it was Harry in his uniform no less…" Jay whispered.

"I have no idea… since she wasn't there when he died… or the Weasley's since they were watched over with Remus, Tonks and Andromeda at the manor… but, they did greet him that morning before we both went to work … so how can she know…but, when we were at the funeral burying my husband… she was only 3 years old after all… " Hermione began to say causing Jay quiet then gave a sigh "I don't know anymore… all I know is that… when the Weasley's bodies are in ash… cremated since they were burned alive in the Burrow… I figured we can bring them with us besides Harry, Sirius and his parents… to be near mum and daddy… along with … Mal and Sophy… does that make me selfish to bring them along," she explained.

"No it doesn't make you selfish at all but, transferring everyone burials all the Forks since we already talked about this morning so it's fine with me so you don't need my permission for that nugget," Jay gawked at his sister for a moment "As for Evie… I think Evie's magic is growing that she can see… spirits maybe… I'm not entirely sure but, for her being your daughter between you and Harry I wouldn't be surprised," he explained.

Hermione grew quiet "I'm scared Jay… what if … someone is pretending to be Harry… it's going to confuse the kids…" she whispered.

Jay soften his eyes rush to give her a hug "Baby girl… I don't know what to think to be honest and we just have to be the best parent the kid could have," he whispered.

"I suppose your right… and it would be more easier for the kids and for us to visit them occasionally instead of being so far away… I want them to be close to us," Hermione drifted off as she felt herself teared up "A-are you angry?" she whispered.

Jay grew quiet "I can never be mad at you nugget but, I never … transferred a dead body before… despite that's my late wife Mal… and my sister in-law Sophy… do you think it's possible to do that… since I do want to visit them every day… it would give me some peace knowing I don't have to worry about them...I don't want them to be in the wrong hands…" he whispered.

"Yeah, it's possible…since I have a list of people to transfer that I'll be giving Aqua and Ruby ….I made sure to use powerful wards around the place since mum and daddy are buried in Forks since mum was born there as a child and I also think that it would give the kids ease over the whole thing and no one will ruin that not even them I'll make sure of it," Hermione whispered.

"Yeah she was… along with dad… since he grew up in Forks for a little while…" Jay murmured "How long will it take do you know?"

"Aqua told me it's usually take under a year usually but, Draco knows people and getting help as much as he can thanks to his parents they offered to help and I thought you said that Aqua and Ruby are taking care of it this morning?" Hermione explained.

"Just Harry, his parents and Sirius I didn't realize you meant everyone… since you did tell me you have a list of people you want to transfer … it would've made things much easier… and I also … talked to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy who are offering to help after what they did to you…" Jay murmured.

"It wasn't their fault Jay… it was …" Hermione began to say "And they apologize to me at the trail remember," she whispered.

"I know it wasn't their fault… but, considering the situation I don't know how I feel about that… " Jay drifted off staring at his children who was chatting away with Teddy and the kids "But, then again I would feel more ease if my wife and sister-in-law's burial was close to us… so you have my permission to move them too since Mal's and Sophy's parents are gone?" he murmured.

"Are you sure? Because we're not going to come back to England… unless it was really necessary…" Hermione murmured.

"Yeah… I'm sure… just… promise me that when you do… to call me so I can make the arrangements when are you going to transfer them," Jay pointed out.

"I promise and we're doing it tomorrow before we head to the carnival and we'll be be gone by then,"

"Good…" Jay drifted off after taking off the silent charm "I just hope you know what you're doing Mia?"

"Me too…. but, it would give us an ease of peace don't you think and I don't want anyone to be near them since it's not anyone's business to go there. No one knows where they were buried except us,"

"Then we don't have a problem as long as the press doesn't know about the location,"

"Trust me they don't I made sure of it since it's completely protected,"

"I'm glad to hear that because if it goes to the wrong hands...they could … make any … unnecessary dark magic to do so to bring them back from the dead right,"

"No one isn't going use any dark magic over my late husband or my family Jay trust me I made sure of it,"

"Good…that's … good...because the last thing we need is traumatizing the kids….and we can't have that right"

"Right…"

By the time it reached 3:30 in the afternoon Hermione and Jay both decided to take the kids to the mall only because they promised they would despite how they have enough toys that it brought their children squealing happily because of it not that Hermione or Jay minds but, it was for her kids—celebrating their father Harry's birthday it was a good day to spend some quality time together since she wants her kids to be happy and would take lots of pictures to capture the moment.

There were a lot with Hermione posing with the children but, it was totally worth it loads of smiles for today she just wished her husband Harry was witnessing this as well along with Ron and Susan who would've gained more children if they wanted too.

"So, which side of the mall should we go Mya?" Jay asked.

"I'm not sure…" Hermione drifted off looking around the mall "I suppose we can go to the left side of the mall and you get the right what do you think?" she explained.

"That sounds good why don't we split up I'll take the boys while you take the girls?" Jay offered.

"Brilliant," Hermione murmured "Do you have your cell phone, wand, and two-sided mirror with your money?"

"Yeah, I got everything, my wand, my cell phone, beeper, IPad Air 2, two-sided mirror and my wallet full of money," Jay murmured about to check his wallet when his eldest son Logan interrupting him.

"Hey dad can Zayne, CJ and I check out the Game Stop over there," Logan asked.

Jay raised his eyebrow at his eldest son with a sigh "Yeah of course son, here's some cash in case you want to get some video games since our flight in Friday is 11 hours long, so you might as well occupy yourself for the time being," he explained giving him muggle money $100 each.

Logan widen his eyes in awe "Really dad sweet! Come on guys let's head over there," he hollered at his brothers who nodded eagerly.

"Logan sweetheart," Hermione called after her nephew.

"Yes, auntie Minnie?" Logan asked.

"Do you mind watching over Teddy, James, Seth, Henry, and Hugo while you're at it since I'll be taking the girls shopping please and your father will be accompanying you since you're not familiar to muggle London yet since we're splitting up I'm going to the left side while you and the boys with your father Jay will go to the right side of the mall," Hermione offered.

Logan face fell but, beamed at this "Okay I'll be sure to watch over my little cousins"

"Thank you and do you have everything and Logan?"

Logan nodded at this "Yeah I got everything with me it's inside my jacket and yes auntie Minnie?"

"Good, keep it with you at all times and don't get into mischief trouble or even try to give out any pranks against anyone please,"

"Of course, auntie Minnie we'll be good," Zander grinned showing his innocent face.

Jay chuckled as his sons reminded him when he was their age "Like I believe that," he muttered under his breath as he wrapped his son with his left arm ruffling his hair causing Zander to scowl "You remind me of your mother when you smile like that," he snorted at this.

"Dad!"

"Come on you knuckleheads let's see what kind of video games they have hmm?" Jay offered causing the boys to cheer at this.

"Momma," Lily whimpered "How come we can't go with them?"

"Luv they want to play video games but, don't worry Lily flower I got something else planned who wants to go shopping with me?" Hermione smirked causing the girls to perk up as they dragged Hermione to the other side of the mall "Jay we'll meet at the food court say 2 hours?" she called over.

"Sounds good see you in two hours Mya," Jay answered.

 **Zander's P.O.V.**

My three sisters and my cousins were shopping with our aunt Hermione which seemed to make our aunt happy ever since uncle Harry pass away she hasn't been the same since then.

Ever since our uncle Harry got killed she would put a brave front, put aside her pain to take care of my cousins not feeling any pain but, then one day when we were in school my dad told me that auntie Hermione broke down and cried when it suddenly hurt her that uncle Harry … uncle Ron… auntie Susan… auntie Ginny…uncle Seamus… uncle Bill… uncle Percy… auntie Fleur… auntie Audrey… nana Molly...grandpa Arthur... uncle Dean… auntie Hannah…and all of our cousins and friends are all gone… everyone that she grew up with in school who she consider as a 2nd family are all gone… I guess it became too much for her …it took a long time for auntie Hermione to heal and move on with her life… it broke my heart to see auntie Hermione sad all the time.

We were in Game Stop that was in front of the store and sat down watching my aunt Hermione leave with my sisters Sophia, Aria, Hanna and my little cousins Lily, Evie, Rosie, Daisy and Amelia to go shopping heading to the left side of the mall deep in thoughts that I didn't realize my dad was joining me at the bench.

"Hey Zayne, you okay?" Dad asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Yeah dad I'm fine… "I drifted off watching our aunt Hermione leaving to the left side with the girls "Just wanted to check on auntie Minnie with the girls because you can never know… there are some creeps out there," I explained.

Dad followed where I was staring at as he gave a nod at this "Logan why don't you and the boys look around and stay close together inside Gamestop we'll be there in a few I just want to talk to Zander for a bit?" he offered.

Logan looked at me with a raise eyebrow then our dad with a slow nod at this "Yeah … okay dad," he murmured as he held hands with James, Seth, Henry, and Hugo being our youngest cousins along with CJ, Newton and Nelson inside Game Stop while we sat down on the bench.

Once they left us alone as we sat down on the bench "You mind telling me what was that about Zayne? You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"I know I can I just… I'm worried about auntie Mia," I murmured.

"Oh, how come?" Dad asked curiously at this.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed dad?" I asked.

"Noticed what exactly…?" Dad asked I can tell he's a bit wary over this conversation.

"Auntie Mia never smiles that much anymore unless it was us," I pointed out.

Dad sighed at this "I should've known that you would've noticed something off about your aunt," he puts his arm around me "Zayne kiddo, listen your aunt Hermione is just going through a rough time right now… losing our uncle Harry broke her heart… that left her as a widow to their children while losing their best friend your uncle Ron and his wife Susan along with the rest of the Weasley's, Finnegan and the Thomas family who also got killed…along with the Decalour" he began to say pausing for a moment "Do you remember when we learned that your uncle Ron, auntie Susan, the Weasley's family were killed being burned alive at the Burrow," he explained.

I closed my eyes sadly "Of course ...they're like my best friends… who would do something so horrible to burn them alive dad… that's… I can't even imagine how hard that was for uncle Charlie, uncle Fred and uncle George," I whispered.

"It was pretty horrible for us learning that our friends are dead… being burned alive...along with those kids…in the same house that they grew up in at the Burrow no less" Dad began to say with a hoarse tones "I'm just glad that … Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo were okay… but, their cousins… they're all dead...their whole family are dead… the only uncles they have are just your uncle Charlie, uncle Fred, and uncle George with your auntie Ariel with their kids… along with us and your auntie Hermione with her kids… as for your uncle Ron and aunt Susan… they got killed in St. Mungo's … leaving their children orphans..that your aunt Hermione immediately adopted them into her family not wanting them to be in the orphanage who knows what could've happen if someone took them… your aunt Hermione wouldn't be able to forgive herself," he explained.

I grew quiet "I know… I miss uncle Harry, uncle Ron, auntie Susan and everyone else too…including mum and auntie Sophy" I whispered.

"We all do kiddo but, not as much as your aunt Hermione though," Dad pointed out.

"Because auntie Minnie married uncle Harry and gained the quints dad?" I asked.

"Something like that but, mostly it's because… their best friends they consider themselves as family so it's hard to lose someone you love is all…it's something that everyone can move on from that," Dad explained.

"Like we did when we lost mom when she got sick… and before that… losing auntie Sophy… with our grandparents thanks to those death eaters….that auntie Minnie blamed herself for…" I murmured

Dad grew quiet with a tired sigh "Yeah… it's like that son… and it's a good thing your aunt Hermione and I killed those bastards… but, it didn't bring them back… at least now I can be at ease that those murders won't be able to come back … we made sure of it..,and I hope you guys won't have to go through what we went through in a young age…" he explained.

"And I hope I don't either… but, I really do miss mom… I miss her very much," I whispered.

"I miss her too more than you ever know. I miss her everyday kiddo,"

"Then why do we have to move… I don't want to move… I have friends in Hogwarts dad?"

"You can make new friends in Forks too since you guys grew up in Forks until you turn seven years old? Don't you remember you used to go fishing with your uncle grandpa Charlie,"

"We have an uncle grandpa Charlie," I gave a blank look "How many grandpas do we have?"

Dad laughed out loud "Yes, Zayne he's more like my uncle but, he's your uncle grandpa from mine, your auntie Hermione's and auntie Ariel's side of the family through your grandmother Emma being her older brother," he shrugged "He has a daughter…from his 2nd marriage … Renee … they have three kids together Isabella… and then there's the twins Quinn and Alex but, they got divorced—so Isabella doesn't really know about us having magic and as for Isabella how can I say this without being rude…" he drifted off "She's … not very nice… so I want you and the kids to stay far away from her do you hear me," he explained.

"How come?" I asked curiously.

"Because Isabella isn't someone we get along with she's your aunt but, I don't think she'll like it if either of you kids call her aunt since she's never fond of kids as far as I know of any way… your aunt Ariel, your aunt Hermione and I don't get along with her … she was always jealous on how close we were with your uncle grandpa Charlie it would drive her mad… but, it put a strain on her relationship with your uncle grandpa Charlie though because she always made him sad," Dad began to say pausing for a moment "As for your uncle Quinn and auntie Alex you'll love them their twins and they're practically like my 2nd children in a way since they're only 16 years old," he explained.

"Their sixteen years old?" I gawked at this "How come they're not that older than me?"

"Well … it would seem that … you guys are nearly the same age but, not really,"

"Isn't that a little weird?"

"A bit yeah but, you'll get used to it,"

"So you get along with auntie Alex and uncle Quinn right?" I began to say causing dad to nod at this "But, why would their older sister Isabella make uncle grandpa Charlie sad that's not very nice?" he explained.

Dad sighed at this "It's complicated but, let me just say this… just stay away from her and her boyfriend Edward you hear me. I don't want you, Logan, CJ, Newton, Nelson and especially Teddy to not start any trouble or pranks. I mean you could on occasionally but, I just don't want you kids to get hurt especially your sisters and your cousins promise me Zander and always stay together with your aunt Alex and uncle Quinn okay," he explained.

I grew quiet pondering what he said and gave him a hug "I promise dad. I won't go near him or Isabella as long as they stay away from us we'll all good," I smirked "And I'm sure I'll get along with auntie Alex and uncle Quinn since we're two years apart from each other," he explained.

"Good, now come on let's get inside before your brothers, cousins and Teddy start making a pile of video games for us to do during the flight," Dad explained.

I shrugged knowing Logan "Okay dad,"

Jay and his son Zander went inside GameStop where they see Logan, CJ, Newton, Nelson, Henry, Seth, James, Hugo, and Teddy looking around the games section.

"Hey dad can we get this please," Newton asked showing their dad the video game.

"What's this about?" Dad asked.

Newton shrugged "I don't know … I never really tried it before... but, it looks interesting and there's a sale—buy three in each section and you get two free. Isn't that an awesome deal dad?" he pleaded at this "Please dad," he explained.

Dad sighed tiredly looking at the video games "Let's see what else your brothers, your cousins and Teddy brought, and we'll see how good the deal is huh?" he explained.

"Okay," Newton nodded at this as they looked around the store where something caught Jay's eye "I'll keep looking if there's any other games I want to try out," he explained.

"Take your time Newt," Dad began to say as he stopped to see the clearance aisle "I don't believe it.." he was in disbelief looking at the design on this—he recognized it from his late brother-in-law Harry… he remembered when Harry wanted to design a video game and it actually on stock; they only have 10 copies "I wonder…" he looked at the back which wasn't a bad deal and grabbed the whole thing "I have to show this to Mya… excuse me ma 'me do you work here," he called over the co-worker who nodded at this "How much is this?" he explained.

"Yes, I do and ah that's from the clearance sale it's quite popular from our customers—if you buy the whole set you'll get this free Nintendo DSL and a video game of your pick for free?" the co-worker Amy replied.

"Really…all of this and you get a free Nintendo DSL or something like that?" Dad asked.

"Yes sir," Amy nodded at this "Do you want to buy one?"

Dad grinned "Yes I do… because I know the owner who made this… I didn't think you still have this here," he explained.

"Really? You know who made this video game it's pretty impressive," Amy asked curiously.

"Yes… it was my brother-in-law … Harry he made this video game…it was quite popular where we're from… in America… but, um…" Dad began to say grab his credit card out of his wallet "How much for all of it? I want to get the whole set all ten of time… and add a few video games to go with it?" he explained.

"You want to get all ten of these," Amy squeaked in shocked "All of it…"

"Yes, my sons, nephews and my godson are huge video games players so," Dad shrugged "And I guess they must've inherit it from me," he grinned "They're over there," he explained.

"Kids…" Amy squeaked then noticed that he had his wedding ring "Oh… so you're married huh.."

Dad gave a weird look "Yes happily married for 30 years," he explained giving a strain smile.

"Oh, that's so sweet," Amy giggle shyly which left Zander to give the lady an odd look at this as he reached to his dad to check out "I'll wrap this up for you in the check out when you ready," she explained.

"Perfect," Dad nodded at this ignoring the lady's flirting by focusing on his kids "Logan, kids are you guys ready to go because I'm about to check out these?" he explained.

Logan, Teddy, CJ, Newton, Nelson, James, Henry, Seth, and Hugo nodded at this adding their share of the video games, Nintendo DSL with controllers, batteries, covers, etc in one whole pile "This is what we want dad?" they answered.

"Is that everything sir?" Amy asked.

"Yes, that would be … everything—" Dad shakes his head knowing his sons and nephews while Amy went to check out their items from the store; apparently, they had about 10 video games each, so it was nearly $1,000 one thousand dollars "How much for everything?" he explained.

Amy went to double check with everything "About $850.34 sir," she explained.

Dad glowered at the boys for a moment who gave a sheepish grin "Sorry dad, sorry uncle Jay," they murmured.

"You boys are so damn lucky that today is our 3rd last day before we leave or else your aunt Hermione would hex my bloody arse knowing how much we spend all these video games but, I'm not going to lie I remember playing this when I was your age so … I think we'll be alright for now," Dad began to grumble under his breath while Logan and the boys to grin "Don't grin it's not funny," he scolded the boys who bowed their heads in shame "We'll talk about this later… here you go …" he explained paying the video games with his credit card.

However, Amy swipes it, approve the credit card and put their video games inside the bag which is a lot and separated them in each pile not wanting to confuse them.

"Thank you sir," Amy began to say noticing how many sons he had "And we have a promotion for every customer who spend more than than $1,000 dollars you get a free video game being our 1,000 customer today so pick any video game you want boys," she explained.

"Really?" Nelson excitedly says, "Can we dad?"

"Why the hell not," Dad however, felt skeptically over the lady Amy since she was flirting with him despite how she's not his type too much cheery for his taste but, he kept quiet not wanting to ruin their day as he grinned at his sons and nephews who went to grab their free video game putting it inside their backpacks "Thank you so much for the help," he explained.

"Of course, have a good day sir, and bye boys," Amy replied with a nod.

"Goodbye," Dad and the boys waved at Amy who returned the wave by helping them with the video games as they exit the store of Game Stop walking around the mall "So… boys since we're done with our first story where do you want to go next since we have another hour and a half before we head home," he explained.

"Do you think they have an arcade dad?" Nelson asked.

"I'm sure they do let's look at the map," Dad began to say looking at the map looking for the arcade "Let's me see… it should be in the north west not far from here come on," he explained.

"Okay dad," Zander and the boys answered following suit "Oh look there is it,"

"I can see that," Jay told them.

"Hey dad what time are we going home?"

"Around 7:00 don't you remember we have a party to attend too,"

"Party what party?"

"You remember the surprise party that we're holding for your aunt it's our way for thanking her, your uncle Harry and uncle Ron for winning the war for us so we can in peace again also it's their birthday,"

"Who's birthday?"

"Your uncle Harry and uncle Neville was yesterday so we're celebrating it together while thanking them for saving us from the war,"

"Really? I thought you guys weren't having that anymore since the planned changed in the last minute dad,"

"Nope we're still having it we just haven't told your aunt Hermione since it's a surprise,"

"Oh yeah… and for uncle Harry right since it's his birthday,"

"That's right and uncle Neville since it was yesterday,"

"Is that why we were meeting auntie Minnie today because of the party,"

"Yes and no … one we're already meeting your aunt Hermione since we planned for this ahead of time and 2) they needed us to distract her for few hours while your aunt Ariel, uncle George, uncle Charlie, uncle Fred, uncle Draco, aunt Luna, uncle Blaise, uncle Neville, with your nana, your pops etc. set the party at 7 so we have… 4 ½ hours until then I'm sure we'll think of something until then can't we?" Dad explained.

"Yeah we can do that and look dad there's the arcade can you tell aunt Minnie and the girls to meet us here dad since it's in the middle of the mall," CJ explained.

"Yeah let me just text your aunt and we'll meet them there instead of the food court,"

Sweet," Teddy and the boys exclaimed heading inside the arcade while Jay texted Hermione that instead of meeting at the food court they'll meet at the arcade that's by Hot Topic which didn't take very long for Hermione to reply telling him that sounds perfect since they're in Build-a-Bear so it's not far and that they'll see them soon.

Jay grinned as he put their things inside his backpack since it had an undetectable extension charm inside thanks to Hermione's help which helped a lot since he always brings his backpack with him anyway. In the other side of the mall Hermione and the girls were wandering around until they went reached Forever 21 first.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Come on girls let's go shopping," Hermione smirked causing the girls to squeal as they first went Forever 21 first then went to the Disney store "Let's go here first since you need new clothes," she explained.

"Auntie Minnie can we go here next?" Sophia announced.

"Where's that luv?" Hermione asked.

Sophia squinted her eyes tilting her head "Um… it's called Build-a Bear? What's that auntie Minnie?"

Hermione lips twitched "It's a toy store luv you pick a stuff animal, stuff it, give it a heart, and the co-worker would help you pick a name and adopt him by keeping him,"

Sophia widen her eyes in awe "Can we go auntie Minnie I want another stuff animal?"

"And what kind of stuff animal do you want?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow at her niece who happens to be goddaughter as well.

Sophia pondered for a moment "I don't know… can we look inside and see what they have auntie Minnie?"

"Of course, luv we have a few hours left so we can get as many toys as you want,"

"Really?"

"Yes including the new clothes that we need to buy for you, my daughters, brothers and my nephews along with your father speaking of your father he said that we're going home around 7:00 sharp something about wanting to stay at the mall a little longer so we got some time. So how does that sound luv,"

"Oh goodie I can't wait to go shopping," Sophia squealed as she grabbed her cousins and sisters hands "Come on auntie Minnie let's go,"

Hermione chuckled as she was dragged from her daughters and her nieces heading to the Build-a Bear and the girls were in awe looking around turning to Hermione with their puppy dog doe look.

"Can we momma, can we?" Evie whimpered.

Hermione sighed "You have already panda's, tigers, lions, snakes, wolves, and other animals from the zoo what could you possibly want as another animal?"

"A kitty cat,"

Hermione gawked at her daughter "A kitty cat?"

"Yes, I want this one momma," Lily whimpered.

"Oh, you mean Hello Kitty of course you can get that,"

"Yeah can I have one too momma?" Evie pouted.

Hermione sighed "Of course luv,"

"Really?"

"Yes, you can pick any animal you want and once you're done we get to talk to that lady and she'll help us okay,

"Okay,"

Evie, Lily, Rose, Daisy, Amelia, Sophia, Hanna and Aria looked around, picking each animal—Evie got another wolf, cat, a lion, and a bear, Lily got two wolves, a lion and a brown bear, then Rose got the same as Lily except her wolves were both brown, a golden lion and honey bear, Daisy got a puppy dog 4 of them, then a bird, lion and a bear, Hannah and Arianna both got the same but, different color—Hannah got two bears, two dogs and wolves, the bears were white and black, the dogs were a Dalmatian dog and brown then the wolves were sandy wolf and red brownish wolf while Arianna's were two brown bears, two spots dogs of a Dalmatian and light brown wolf then Sophia hers was Hello Kitty characters—Hello Kitty, Pochacco, and the penguin.

It was a lot of animals but, they wanted it; Hermione made a mental note not to spoil her children too much but, she couldn't seem to say no to her children especially when they're like a mini version of her husband Harry and herself put together so how can she say no.

Once they were done naming each other stuff animals and adopted them—it was a lot of name; Evie named her wolf 'Sandy' a girl, the cat 'Red' boy, the lion 'Gryffindor007' boy and a bear 'Honey' is a girl which left Hermione lips to twitch, then her other daughter Lily got two wolves— 'Seth and Jake', a lion Gryffindor07, and her bear was 'Papabear07' filled with clothes. Rose named her wolves both boys 'Padfoot and Prongs' and then the golden Lion 'Goldie' which is a girl then the bear which is a girl 'Honeybear07' with different outfits for each one. However, Daisy got a puppy—Prongs07, Padfoot07, Mooney07 and Snowflake, then the lion is Leo, and the bear GrizzlyPotter07, Hannah two bears were boy and girl—Hannah08 and Henry23, two dogs Pongo and Pansy, and Butch the wolf name WinterMK21 then Arianna's two bears—MaliyahMK211 and SophiaMK212.

 **~*~End of Chapter Thirteen~*~**

 **Whooooooo! Longest chapter ever and I'm already feeling the inspiration coming so I'm just going to stop for the day since it's getting late. It's a long story I know but, there's a lot of errors that I notice in each chapter so you'll be seeing a lot of rewritten chapters but, don't worry once I finished rewriting each chapter I will update soon. Don't forget to read and review ciao for now dolls! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Family Shopping!**

Arianna's two bears each boy and girl—MaliyahMK211 and SophiaMK212 that are girls, then Oreo and Snickers both boys, then Leah32 which was a puppy dog and finally Sophia's; Hello Kitty same character, Pochacoco 'Coco' and the penguin 'Aang' it fitted each of the characters—and wrote the emails and signed up in Build-a-Bear account with a credit card if any of her children wanted to order anything online and paid $400 dollars of the toys with extra clothes, with their own bedrooms and closet to go with it.

The girls thanked their auntie, godmother and mum Hermione for their toys and hugged her which she murmured 'no problems luv' as they walked around the mall hoping the girls didn't want any more toys since they bought a lot today since they needed new clothes when they head to America muggle clothing to be more pacific.

After a long hour Hermione and the girls were finally done with their shopping as much as she loves to shop for clothes it was the best she can do since she has so much money she doesn't know what to do with it until she made college funds for the children when they head to university college either muggle or wizarding world.

They decided to get something to eat—more like a snack and the kids were beginning to get tired from a long today—Hermione steadied the kids and put them inside their strollers as they were taking a nap after a long day today since her three sons were with their uncle and godfather Jay in the other side of the mall and met up at the food court.

"Since the kids are asleep maybe we can look around to look for new shoes or something?" Hermione offered.

Jay smirked "You read my mind baby sis," he explained pushing one stroller-Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo while Hermione pushed the other stroller-James, Seth, Lily, Evie and Hugo who were taking their nap or else they'll be extra cranky while the eldest kids-Logan, Zander, CJ, Sophia, Newton, Nelson, Arianna and Hannah were busy chatting into conversation.

It's so hard to believe that his kids are teenagers once more and soon they'll be graduating within 4-5 years from now once they sat down on the benches to rest while their kids went to the arcade to play; once they were by themselves Jay decided to speak up after a short silence.

"So… how are you feeling from the last time we talked?" Jay asked.

"I'm fine," Hermione lied at this sipping her smoothie which Jay gave her a stern look "Really I am,"

"Cookie… what did I tell you about lying to me since we both know that's a bloody lie,"

"Jay…I'm fine really…" Hermione began to say causing Jay to give a glower 'I don't believe you,' look causing her to sigh "Why is it whenever I talk to you and Ariel you always give me that look…" she murmured.

"Because we both know you making it seem you're okay despite how you're not fine… you haven't been since you lost your husband Harry nugget… we both haven't… I haven't been the same since I lost Mal while you lost Harry you haven't shown any emotion since he pass away…you been putting every pain that you felt aside to be the best mother, godmother and aunt to those kids and I bet they appreciate that but, you need to feel something Mia… anything...really it's all I ask… it's only me… you're talking too..."

"Okay fine… I'm …. having a hard time without my husband and my best friends…I don't know what else you want me to say… that would make the pain go away Jay-Jay especially since the quints—" Hermione stopped looking at her children—the quints sleeping soundly from their nap "They look so much like their father especially his eyes …then there's Rosie, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo who remind me of Ron and Susan…how do you move on from all of that…" she whispered.

Jay grew quiet staring at his little sister as he put his arms behind his head "Who said I was… I don't think that pain losing the love of your life will never go away but, I don't expect you to tell me everything nugget…" he drifted off as he watched his eldest kids watching over the little ones eating their late lunch "After all it's not every day that you lose the love of your life…you don't think I haven't been through it either… I lost someone that I love too … I know it's hard believe me I know exactly how you feel but, feeling sorry for yourself in self-pity pretending to be okay in front of others it's a load of bollocks nugget," he explained.

"No I'm not Jay,"

"Yes, you are… Harry would've want you to live your life and be happy… and watch over the kids… that includes Ron and Susan… as they picked you as their children's godmother to their kids for a reason… I'm sure they would have agreed with Harry on that one," Jay explained.

"I don't feel sorry for myself Jay,"

"Bull shit,"

"Jay,"

"What I'm just being honest here," Jay snorted at this "Come on Mia do you really want to lie yourself… you can deny that you're okay in front of others but, not with me… or Ariel… not because I'm your brother or Ariel being our sister since we both know you so well… you keep your emotions to yourself … even Draco and the others can tell… including the kids you can act like you're completely fine when in reality you're not… " he began to say noticing Hermione to bow her head sadly as he lifted her chin to look at him "Harry wouldn't want you to be sad over his death… he would've want you to be move on just like Mal would want me to move on, fall in love again and be the best parent for our kids … most of all they would've want us to be happy like we're supposed too," he explained.

Hermione grew quiet staring at her brother "A—a—are you saying that you're readying to date… despite how you're a single widow father of eight children..." she began to say giving him a pointing look "Then why are you still wearing your wedding ring then?" she whispered.

"Why are you still wearing yours," Jay pointed out.

Apparently it made them both quiet causing Hermione to sigh "I don't think I can ever fall in love again and… move on with my life… I love Harry to much...he's my husband... that's…a very scary thought Jay…" she whispered.

"It might be yes…I'm not saying I'm going to date right now...it's still a bit …sensitive for me … seeing as I'm not ready to date yet... but, one day I will and once I'm ready to do date … in my own pace…Mal and I talked about it ….before the war gotten dangerous… if one of us weren't going to make it...to heal… from the loss and meet someone new... and fell in love again … we'll be okay with it… because we want them to be happy …wouldn't you feel the same way if you and Harry switched—you losing your life and you will tell him to move on with your life while watching over the kids?"

"Of course, I want him to be happy but, I don't expect him to wait for me forever,"

"And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want you to expect to wait for him either,"

"It's still early for me to date Jay… I just lost my husband…it's been 3 ½ years...it's too soon"

"Exactly, it's been 3 ½ years…and I know it has... I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want you to dwell in the past waiting for him...you can't stay in this empty shell forever waiting for him Mia… he's not coming back… and I know it hurts to hear that but, I think you knew that since you lost him just like I did with Mal…"

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

"What are you saying… I can't … I can't do that…"

"Nugget… I know it's scary to go out there and open your heart to someone new but, I'm pretty sure if things went reverse … Harry would've felt the same way… he's always going to love you… just like you'll always love him…"

"No…no… I won't do it… I can't…"

"Yes… you can … he wouldn't want you to be sad… dwelling onto the past your whole life… he would've want you to … fall in love… get married… and have a couple of kids…"

"I already have children Jay considering this isn't the first time I fell in love….they always end up… dead… and I don't think my heart can take another heartache agian,"

"What's another couple others isn't going to change anything Mia and you know that…"

"I…I can't…"

"Nugget… "

"No Jay I can't… I won't … "

"Mya... listen you don't think I haven't thought about dating someone too… but, Mal and I promised each other… during the war before it got really dangerous… if anything were to happen to us… we would be okay with it … to be with someone else… like if Mal and I lost our lives… leaving the kids by themselves with you or Ariel to gain full custody over them… we would've gave you and Ariel full custody over the kids… don't you want that… don't you want Harry to be happy because I'm pretty sure he would want you to be happy too… he would've understood why… he wants you to be happy nugget you know that,"

Hermione felt that familiar tug in her heart with a small smile remembering how she and Harry talked about it and steadied her breathing "Your right… he would've want me to be happy…but, I don't think my heart can take it…. Jay…especially on how I lost Harry…I miss him so much…" she blinked her tears while Jay held her close into a hug sobbing over him "I don't want to forget him… he's my husband… he's the father of our children,"

"Shhh I know and hey I don't think you can ever forget about Harry kiddo…" Jay murmured holding his baby sister Hermione rocking her back and forth "It's okay... it's okay… just let it out nugget it's going to be okay… it's okay to miss him to believe me I'm always going to love and miss Mal more than you ever know but, we can't … keep living in the past… I think it's time for us to move on kid and to do that… we have to move on with our lives..." he whispered.

Hermione grew quiet "I don't know if I can…" she whispered.

"And that's completely understandable … if you want to live your life watching your kids grow up … watch them fall in love and have a family… that's okay too… but, I'm pretty sure the kids would want you to be happy too,"

Hermione grew quiet "It's a bit sudden don't you think?"

"Like I said take your time… heal your heart… you have plenty of time to do that… but, don't you want to fall in love and get married again?"

"I don't think there's going to another marriage for me anytime soon… since Harry's my soul mate Jay…"

"And I get it I really do … Mal is the love of my life… my soulmate…but, she would've understood just like Harry would… they will always love us just like we will always… always love them no matter what,"

Hermione grew quiet "Maybe…"

Neither of them noticed that Logan, Zander, CJ, Sophia, Nelson, Newton and Teddy watched from afar seeing their dad Jay and their auntie Hermione were having a heart-to-heart talk, Hanna and Arianna were playing with their new toys while their youngest cousins James, Seth, Henry, Rose, Lily, Evie, Hugo, Daisy, and Amelia were taking their naps inside their strollers.

 **Logan's P.O.V.**

"Hey Logan…" Zander spoke up between the silence seeing their dad Jay and their auntie Hermione talking in low tones.

"Yeah Zayne," I murmured.

"Would you be okay if dad were ready to date again…" Zander asked.

I looked at my dad with this sad look on his face; he's been extra depressed ever since we lost our mom eight years ago—that was until our godfather Charlie helped him heal I seen the way they looked at each other but, I wasn't sure how I felt about it before… because well our mom just died I always been close to my mom but, seeing my dad wanting to move on with his life it would make sense since I do want my dad to be happy, I want my auntie Hermione being my godmother I want her to be happy too… we were only eight years old when we lost our mom Mal apparently she was sick… she was diagnosed to leukemia (cancer) … we were just got home from school and found our mom… on the couch...she didn't move...that was until our sister Sophia screamed in horror...it wasn't something either of us wanted to find our mum she died in her sleep.

It tramalized us for a while that was until dad decided to move back to England… to move on with our lives a fresh start… that was until we got accepted to a boarding school in Hogwarts it's in Scotland where our auntie Hermione went as a child along with our dad and auntie Ariel. It was pretty cool I mean we heard stories all over the castle but, to live it was wicked and brilliant. We even saw pictures of our aunt Hermione, uncle Harry and uncle Ron in their adventures...that was until 3 ½ years ago...after our mum died we were attacked again—well mostly in St. Mungo's where our auntie Hermione who's godmother worked with auntie Luna, auntie Ginny, auntie Susan, auntie Hannah with a few others who I haven't met but, everyone in St. Mungo's were killed except auntie Hermione and auntie Ginny … apparently uncle Fred saved some of the patients …and immediately adopted them Barry and Anastasia Weasley... while at the same day our extended cousins being our best friends, aunts and uncles were killed by being attacked in the Burrow being burned alive… it was a horrid sight to find out about that.

We were very saddening to hear that our uncle Harry including the rest of our aunts and uncles who got killed 3 ½ years ago as he instantly got killed from the raid attacks of death eaters in St. Mungo's killing everyone in sight—it wasn't a pleasant scene I remember that day clearly—My auntie Hermione got hurt but, they rushed to St. Mungo's I guess uncle Harry must've saved her from the attacks or else we would've lost both of them and no one would've watched the quints or uncle Ron and auntie Susan's children maybe auntie Ariel or my dad but, it would've been a lot of kids or maybe uncle Charlie, uncle Fred and uncle George? Who knows but, all I know is it changed a lot for everyone especially my aunt Hermione.

I guess that's one of the reasons why we're moving to America to start fresh again after eight years being away now we're coming back except a bit older. My dad told us during our stay in Hogwarts that we're going to be moving before our 4th year in Hogwarts we were devastated and hurt not wanting to be away from our friends but, at the same time I can understand why because Forks, Washington was where my siblings and I were born so in a way I guess I'm a little excited to come back to see our old friends there… at least I hope they still living there anyway.

"Yeah I think I will be besides… I have a feeling dad will be happy either he has someone or not …. Mom would've want him to be happy and I think we should be happy for dad, too don't you?" I asked casually.

Zander grew quiet looking at dad then at me with a small smile "I think so too…"

"Good then we're in agreement then hmm?"

"Yeah, we're definitely are,"

"Hey CJ, what about you? Aren't you excited to live in America?" Teddy asked.

CJ shrugged "Not really… I mean my friends are in Hogwarts…" he drifted off with a distant look "But, I guess starting fresh to a new place can't be too bad, right since … we were born there … and maybe it would be good for us...to start over," he explained.

Teddy shrugged "I wouldn't know but, I heard from my parents that auntie Minnie and your dad with auntie Ariel were born in this town," he murmured.

"How you heard that?" I asked.

"Wolf hearing remember," Teddy murmured.

"Oh right… you're part…" I drifted off as Teddy nodded at this "I kind of figured that much,"

"You're not mad?" Teddy asked.

"Mad why would we be mad about that? I think that's pretty cool," Newton answered.

"Yeah what he said," Nelson began to say "That's really awesome Teddy. I always wanted a friend like that it just means you're like us," he beamed at this.

Teddy beamed "Thanks guys that really means a lot to me … since my dad had a hard time … growing up before he met uncle James, uncle Sirius ... and Pettigrew… before he betrayed them… causing them to … split up … and now they're gone… and I'm just glad that I won't be alone I have you guys along with my parents, auntie Minnie and the rest of the lot,"

"Exactly we'll be moving to America together from what my dad said anyway I think that's better than moving by yourself at all," CJ pointed out.

"Amen to that," Zander explained.

I looked at my watch "Hey look they have race car games let's check this game out see if it looks good enough to play agreed,"

"Agreed,"

 **Sophia's P.O.V.**

"Logan…" I murmured.

"Yeah Sophy," Logan softly says.

"Do you think daddy's sad that momma isn't with us anymore,"

Logan eyes looked conflicted staring at our dad who was talking to our aunt Hermione "Do you want the truth?" he explained.

"Yeah…"

Logan steadied his breath "Yeah I really do…when we lost mum… he was pretty bad shape… Sophy...but, now after … nearly 8 years losing mum… I'm not really sure anymore...I mean he has us… obviously with auntie Minnie and our cousins, auntie Ariel, uncle George along with everyone… but, I think deep down… he's a bit lonely … and losing mum was probably really hard for dad to talk about… since we were pretty young then along with aunty Sophy"

"We were only 8 years old, then weren't we?" I furrowed my eyebrows at this "I mean … when we found momma… she was… " she paused for a moment "She was… gone…" she whispered.

"Yeah… she was… it took a long time for us to move on from that…" CJ whispered.

"We all were… but, after eight years… we left America remember … Forks, Washington to be exact and now …" Logan began to say in low tones "Now … we're going back … home… but, that doesn't mean that dad's alone though he still has us he will always have us," he explained.

"Yeah I remember… " I began to say in murmur tones "But, I also remember mama promise and what she told us though?" she whispered.

"What did you remember from mum promise?" Logan asked.

"She said that if anything were to happen to her or with daddy we'd be under full custody with auntie Minnie or auntie Ariel being our aunts and godmothers," I pointed out.

Logan slowly nodded at this "Yeah... she also said if she died first... we'd take care of dad," he explained.

"Yeah we pinky promise mama... we'd take care of daddy... and we did took care of him didn't we?" I asked.

Logan sighed tiredly "She did say that huh…" he murmured.

"Yeah she did …mama also said that if either of them were killed...like with mama... if she got killed first...we'd promise to take care of daddy... or if daddy got killed we'd take care of mama... remember and if either mama or daddy were to fall in love again we'd be happy for them right?" I explained.

"Yeah but, we were only eight years old...though," Logan weakly says.

"We were...but, we promise mama...I don't want to break my promise to her…we pinky promise Logan since we can't break our promise," I whispered.

"Yeah … we did promise her huh…" Logan began to say staring at dad then back at me giving a defeated sigh "Damn… I guess this is what she meant huh.." he murmured.

"Who?" I asked all confuse.

"Don't worry about it… I think your right Sophy… if dad were to fall in love again… we'll always be a family no matter who he be with... " Logan began to say leaning against the bench "We can't break our promise…" he explained.

"No we can't and yeah we promise mama we'd be happy for daddy if he were to fall in love again wouldn't we?" I murmured.

"We did… " Logan murmured.

"So… are we going to let daddy be happy…on whoever he be with…don't you want daddy to be happy" I whispered.

Logan eyes soften at this "Of course I do… we all do Sophy… but, that's really up to dad but, I don't think he can replace mum … so it depends really… do you want dad to meet someone new and we also promise that we take care of dad too," he pointed out.

"Yeah we promised mama… sort of… but, mostly auntie Ariel and auntie Minnie helped most of it including uncle Charlie," I argued back.

"Yeah… I guess he did huh…he helped us a lot over the years that we grew close to one another didn't we"

"Best friends even… and I think they both love each other secretly…"

"What makes you think that?"

"They way they look at each other like how daddy looks at mama… I think it's a sign from mama…"

"A sign… from mum… no way…"

"You can never know… after all we are magical… "

"That doesn't mean that it's a sign from mum?"

"You don't know that… Logan…"

"Do you want… dad to be with uncle Charlie Sophy?" Logan asked.

"Honestly… I don't know…" I grew quiet causing Logan in silence "I mean… I never seen daddy without mama before… but, I do want him to be happy… he deserves to be happy don't you think?"

"Yeah he does…" Logan murmured.

"We should be happy for daddy… if he ever decides to be with uncle Charlie...they all do…especially auntie Minnie," I murmured.

Logan hugged his little sister "Yeah they all do… especially auntie Minnie since she's been through a lot… they all did…" he whispered.

"Do you think daddy will meet someone new… unless he already did meet someone?" I whispered.

"Like who uncle Charlie?"

"Maybe…you don't think that's weird … I mean would you be okay with that?"

Logan leaned against the bench "Probably not at first but, eventually mum would want us to be supportive and be happy over dad so… yeah … it might take some time but, I'll be happy for dad even if he's with uncle Charlie,"

"Good… " I murmured.

"Why are you asking me this anyway?"

I leaned my head against his shoulder "Because I want daddy to be happy even if it's with uncle Charlie and I'm pretty sure mama would've been okay with it like how you stare at Zoey when you think no one's watching since we're going back home in America maybe … who knows you'll see her again," she murmured.

Logan gawked at me with a weird look "What?" he squeaked "I don't like Brooks,"

"Who said anything about Brooks?" I gave an innocent look "All I said you stare at Zoey there's only 10 Zoey's that we know… five in Hogwarts and another five in America… so how can I possible know it was our childhood friend Zoelle Anastasia Sophia Carson Rose Brooks where most people call her Zoey that I was about talking about hmm?" I explained.

Logan gape at me for a long moment, opening and close his mouth for ten minutes "Sneaky… very sneaky and evil … you probably got that from mum," he began to say shaking his head causing me to giggle "You should've been in Slytherin… instead of Hufflepuff they're not that evil," he explained.

Sophia grinned at this causing Logan to roll his eyes "But, you loooove for me for it since we're best friends right and I can never be in Slytherin since I love being in Hufflepuff just like you love being in Gryffindor like auntie Minnie," she explained.

"Yeah best friends till the end," Logan shook his head knowing his sister "Even after all that we're still moving away… it's like we're going back and forth between all over the place huh?" he began to say causing Sophia to nod at this "Come on we should head back dad and auntie Minnie are probably waiting for us," he explained.

"We have some time I heard auntie Minnie and daddy talking we can stay another an hour and a half,"

"Perfect now I can play with this game since it's not 7:00 yet that's when we have to go back for the party remember," Logan began to say only to see their little cousins slowly waking up "Hey munchkins did you have a nice nap?" he explained.

James yawned cutely "Uh huh … daddy was with us and he made momma happy," he murmured.

Logan soften his eyes over our cousins "I bet it was a good dream huh kiddo,"

"Uh huh…"

"Do you want to play games with us?"

"Okay,"

That was until Henry, Seth, Evie, Lily, Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo woke up not far away giving a small yawn "Well, well, well, looks like the rest of the crew is awake. You want to play games with us?"

Seth blinked his eyes "Okay," he murmured where Logan took off their strap belt off carrying two out of time of their strollers "Where's my momma?"

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Your mum's over there with my dad?" Logan pointed out at this causing Seth to look at their mum and uncle Jay who's our dad.

"I'ma tell momma we're awake okay,"

"Okay," Sophia nodded at this "I'll go with you so that way you won't get hurt,"

"I'm a big boy I don't need you to go with me?"

Sophia giggled "Either way I'm still going with you Sethyboo you're my little cousin I'm always here to protect you no matter how old you are,"

Seth pouted "Okay," he sadly says causing Sophia to giggle as they explained to Hermione and their dad Jay that James, Seth, Lily, Evie, Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo woke up from their naps as they passed the strollers to them since the kids are now awake and went back to Logan with the guys at the benches eating their food to join them.

"So what they say?"

"They said that we can take the kids inside the arcade for an hour since daddy said that we're going home around 7 instead of 6 since it's still early and it's only 5:45 p.m. so we have 2 ½ hours left before we go home,"

"Cool, we can play at the arcade I want to check out this new game that I heard from Chase apparently it's pretty popular for muggles,"

"You and your video games,"

"Oh yeah at least I'm not into stuff animals? What are you a little kid and why did you buy a … whatever that is?"

"This is Hello Kitty auntie Minnie bought it for me and I'm going to cherish it forever," I began to say squinting my eyes at my older brother Logan "Besides.. It's a new collection for girls my age so get over it," she explain by poking her tongue at her brother.

"Now, now," Zander and CJ putting their shoulders around us "No fighting we promised auntie Minnie that we wouldn't fight especially since this is our l2nd last day this week,"

"Isn't it our 3rd last week since we're leaving in Friday,"

"Oh right… what time are we leaving again?"

"Around midnight our flight is 3:00 in the morning,"

"Jeez… that's early...at least we won't be followed dad said it's annoying to have the paparazzi following us everywhere,"

"It really is huh?"

Logan stretched his neck "I don't like Brooks," he grumbled at this causing Sophia to smug at this.

"Who's Brooks?" CJ asked all confuse.

Sophia was about to open her mouth but, Zander cut her off "Kacey's best friend and happens to be Hayley's little cousin," he explained.

"How do you know that?" CJ asked.

Zander smirked "You're not the only one who kept in touch with our friends and I have my sources," he explained.

"Yeah and your Gryffindor Pride to boot," Arianna grumbled causing her brothers to laugh as they reached inside the arcade carrying their little cousins steadying them on their arms not wanting them to get lost "Oh look what's this game about?"

"Down, down, down," James pouted "Aria down,"

"Okay, okay Jamie Jam just don't go running off okay," Ariana murmured.

"I'll be good," James nodded at this as he's now standing up with his siblings as they were curious over the game "I'll stay here," he explained.

"Okay just stay close," Hanna murmured keeping an eye out "How do we play this game anyway?"

"You just throw the ball in the basket," another kid explained causing Ariana and Hanna to nearly jumped.

"Who are you?"

The kid raised his eyebrow at the girl "… Kai… I'm Kai and I work here?"

"Oh…" Ariana flushed at this hiding behind her brother Logan who didn't noticed until she peeked behind him "Errmm… so how do I play this again?"

"It's basketball surely you would know that don't you?" Kai asked raising his eyebrow at this.

"Umm… no… I'm not familiar with … sports like this…" Ariana flushed at this while her brothers narrowed dangerously at the guy "Sorry..." she squeaked at this.

"Right… "Kai slowly nod at this "Well it's quite easy you just grab the ball," he demonstrated it "Make sure you stand behind this line here…and score it's that easy," he explained which Arianna score a basket "See you're ready a pro at this,"

Ariana flushed "Um thanks… C.J. do you want to play?" she asked turning to her brother.

CJ nodded at this "Yeah let me take a whack at it," he grinned playing basketball thanks to his dad's abilities since he taught them a thing or two when they were young "This is so easy I bet dad would love this game," he explained.

"I want to try too," Newton and Nelson cried out.

"Okay, okay there's plenty of them over here if you need help," Kai pointed out causing the twins to perk up.

"Brilliant," Newton and Nelson beamed at this setting up the game next to their brothers and started playing.

"Well… at least we know one of the American sports…that's not hard to play" Sophia murmured.

"Let's try this game Sophy?" Teddy asked pointing at the motorcycle racing.

"Okay," Sophia nodded at this "How do you play this game?"

"Auntie Minnie showed me all you gotta do is win a race watch and use this coin she showed me how to use it," Teddy began to say setting the motorcycle, paint it blue and gold with a few adjustments and then started the game "Watch this I'm going to win this game and set a new record," he explained.

"You're doing it Teddy whooooooo! Watch out from the other player … turn, turn, brakkee," Sophy insisted "Eeek! Watch out," she cried out.

"Thanks Sophy I needed some extra eyes for this," Teddy grinned causing Sophia to beam "Whoa that bloke is so rude," he grumbled under is breath.

"How are you so good at this Teddy?" Hanna cried out already into the game.

"Auntie Minnie showed me how to play this game whooooo! I'm way ahead of the other players I'm a pro at this," Teddy cried out.

"GO TEDDY!?" Sophia, Aria and Hanna cheered for their friend which left Teddy flush and grinned at his friends and ended up in 1rst place cheering excitedly "it's your birthday it's your birthday," cheering repeatedly while holding their little cousins hands.

"That was fun," Teddy chuckled at this "You want to try a different game?"

"Yeah let's go," Hanna cried out not realizing that Harry was watching the kids from the shadows not in a creepy way but, in a guardian angel kind of way.

"Hey, Logan, we're going to look around okay," Sophia asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Logan called out as he was really into the basketball game "Stay together okay and be sure to watch our cousins okay since they're all with you,"

"Will do," Sophia replied.

 **C.J's P.O.V.**

"Hey where Sophy, Aria, Hanna, and Teddy with the kids go?" I asked.

They went to the other side over there," Zander answered who was distracted by playing a game.

"What are you playing anyway?"

"Not sure… but, it seems good to play maybe dad knows,"

"You're not very helpful ya know,"

"Yeah well at least I didn't bring my book to read,"

C.J. rolled his eyes "Well excuse me if I'm into reading books,"

"You do know that you inherited that from auntie Minnie right she loves reading books,"

"I know it's pretty cool look,"

"What are you reading anyway?"

"Fantastic Beast and Where to Find them,"

"You read that book like so many times in school,"

"I know but, I can't help it… there's so many magical creatures … that not even the muggles can't find it,"

"Shhh lower your voice you remember what dad right,"

"Sorry,"

"Are you almost done yet?"

"Yeah just about...and I'm done,"

"What did you play anyway?"

"Umm… hockey…?"

"It's air hockey?" an unfamiliar voice replied causing Logan, Zander and C.J. to turn seeing a young girl who was chewing gum with a very interesting clothing to wear she looked a bit older "What?"

"What's air hockey?"

"You mean you don't know what's air hockey is," the girl had a blank look.

Logan, Zander and CJ looked at each other with wary looks "Err… no… where we from we only had one sport… so no…"

"Oh… what kind of sport?"

"Umm…. it's kind of a school policy that we're not allowed to say sorry,"

The girl blinked her eyes owlish then shrugged her shoulders "Yeah okay do you want to play this game?"

"What is it?"

"It's a motorcycle game some guy name Teddy ended up in first place it's a first from the past 3 ½ years,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's the first person to beat the other guys' score which it's from my ex boyfriend it's about time someone beat him since he's pretty good at it check it,"

Logan, Zander and C.J. gawked at Teddy's score which was 1rst place under 30.34 seconds "Whoa…"

"Yeah he's pretty good,"

"Did he say his last name was?"

"Nope I just saw it from the crowd and then he left with his friends,"

"Did he happen to have blondish brown hair by any chance?"

"Uhhh yeah why?"

"That's our best friend Teddy," Logan, CJ. and Zander cried out.

"Really… do you think you can introduce him to me?"

"Umm… why?"

"Well he's cute…and I really need a boyfriend"

Zander, Logan and C.J. had a blank look then Zander spoke up "Err… sorry he's not into girls," he lied at this causing the girl to blink her eyes owlish.

"Huh what do you mean?"

"I mean he's not into girls… "

"You mean he's … gay…"

"Yes… you got a bloody problem with that,"

The girl flushed "No…oh well...guess I'll look somewhere else" she sighed and grumbled under her breath "It's always the cute ones that had to be into the same sex," by walking away.

Once she was gone Logan and C.J. looked at their brother Zander "What was that about?"

Zander shrugged at this "I just… didn't like her … she sends a bad vibe and I didn't think Teddy would like her either,"

"True…" Logan murmured.

In the other side of London, England there's a small town of Forks, Washington where Jacob Black and his friends were currently in school in their last class for the day so they were ecstatic to go home. Jake, however saw his ex-girlfriend Alex Swan where he calls her Lexie while everyone else call her Alex which helped a lot since there's five girls name Alex so it would make sense to give her a nickname despite everything their friendship meant a lot to him and was glad that he didn't lose Alex as a friend.

 **Jake's P.O.V.**

"Hey Lexie,"

"Hey Jake what's up?"

"Not much… just uh … Embry told me you've been acting a bit weird you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's nothing for him to worry about,"

"Are you sure…?"

"Yeah I'm fine sure," Alex sighed tiredly sipping her tea which Jake noticed "What?"

"What are you drinking?"

"Peppermint hot tea,"

Jacob had a weird look on his face "Since when do you drink tea?"

Alex shrugged "Helps me relax,"

"On what?"

"Girl things,"

"Should I be worried?"

"Trust me Jake It's best that you don't know about it, Leah, Bex and Rae all been through it including the rest of the girls in our pack as well,"

Jacob blinked his eyes owlish over his ex-girlfriend Alex 'Lexie's words then it drawn to him "Oooh I see… the 'girl month' okay I got it now,'

Alex gave him a weird look "Uh okay how exactly do you know that?"

Jacob shrugged at this "Whenever my sister is on it she would send me to buy her chocolates lots and lots of chocolates...milk chocolate, dark chocolate white chocolate anything really,"

"Really?"

"Mhmm since Paul refused to do that,"

"Weird but, okay so what's up…?"

"Not much… just haven't been sleeping well?"

Alex looked worried "How come are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just… with Sam giving us double patrol I barley sleep anymore,"

"Jake that's not good… you look really tired,"

"Do I?"

"Yeah you do it's almost like you haven't slept for months?"

Jake gave a nervously weak laugh "Yeah well… with everything going on how can I sleep?"

Alex grew quiet "It's because of Isa isn't it…" she whispered.

"What no…" Jake denied at this causing Alex to give him a glower look then gave him a defeated sigh "Well… kind of… I mean …. It's not really about her it's more like … everything's changing ya know…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did you noticed how many changes are happening in town?"

Alex bit her bottom lip nervously "Yes… yes I did… daddy approved it,"

"Your dad approved it?"

"Yes he's the head chief in town since … my cousin... is in charge of the whole thing?"

"Your cousin?"

"Yes."

"Which cousin?"

Alex bit bottom lip nervously not wanting to reveal Mia's secret "Anastasia Wood…"

Jake blinked his eyes "Anastasia Wood… is your cousin?"

"Yes… yes she is,"

"How did I not know that?"

"There's a lot of things that Quinn and I don't talk about...and listen I'm sorry that my dimwitted sister kept toying with your emotions to get Edmund jealous," Alex snorted at this "She's not worth it Jake,"

"How do you know?"

"Know what?"

"How did you know it was about her…"

"Considering I know you so well and it's kind of obvious… I always thought you liked Mio then Isa?"

"Mio…?"

"Short for Hermione I call her Mio,"

"Oh right… yeah… well..it's been a long time since I saw her so…"

Alex chuckled in low tones "True… but, not for long…."

"What's that supposed to mean?... Lexie… Lexie.." Jake named after her when she walked away with a mysterious look

"You'll see… in three days later,"

"Should I be worried?"

"Nah.."

"Lexie?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm helping LeeLee getting ready for her date with Robb apparently he's Italian my favorite kind later,"

"You mean you know about Robb too?"

"Well of course I do since I introduce them together duhh,"

"That was you?!"

"Umm… yes…"

"How do you know Robb?"

"Well he's best friends with my cousin?"

"Anastasia?"

"No… I'm talking about Mio,"

"Are you talking about Mia how?!"

"Well duh who else would I be talking about?

"You mean M-m-mia knows this Robb person,"

"Umm… yes is that a problem?"

Jake felt stuck "N-n-no it's a not a problem… how did you know him?"

"I met him through Mio?"

"How?"

Alex shrugged at this "I have my sources?"

"Should I be worried… about you… "

"For what?"

"Well … Embry thinks that you're cheating on him. Are you?"

"What no… of course not I love Embry that's never going to change but, Robb is for Leah I'm just helping her get ready for her date so she can move on from Sam,"

"Why?"

"Why shouldn't I. Leah deserves to be with someone too who can make her happy and I wasn't going to let you guys put her down over that just because she and Sam broke up,"

"Yeah but, but, but-"

"And besides… you guys were always so hard on her. Of course she's having a hard time over this but, the fact is Sam should've told her the truth I'm not in Sam's side I'm in LeeLee side and I'm pretty sure Mio is also in her side too along with Jay and Ariel that includes Quinn with the rest of us meaning my friends are also in LeeLee's side,"

"What about Sam?"

"Nope… not even close?"

"Why?"

"Mio's mad at him and you know how terrifying she is when it comes with her temper Jake,"

Jake gulped nervously "Does-does she know about their break up?"

"More than you know…"

"How?"

"As I said I have my sources later,"

"Lexie, Lexie we're not done with this conversation,"

"Oh yes we are,"

"But, but, but, but, but,"

"Jake just let it go…"

"But, Lexie,"

"LET IT GO,"

Jake gawked at his ex-girlfriend then sighed at this "Fine…."

"Good… see you in patrol?"

 **[Wizardly World-Muggle, London at the mall]**

 **Hanna's P.O.V.**

"Hey Aria, look," I murmured causing my sisters Aria and Sophia to turn to where I was looking.

"What is it Han?" Aria asked as she tugged Sophia who looked confuse

"What is it Aria?" Sophia asked.

"Did you see that Sophy?"

"No…. what are we looking at?"

I squinted my eyes a bit "I—I don't know…Teddy…?" she asked tugging his jacket.

"Yeah …?" Teddy asked.

"Can you come here please…." I murmured.

Teddy was about to answer but, was cut off by the quints—James, Seth, Lily, Evie & Henry walked over to the stranger man causing us to widen our eyes in horror "The quints," I cried out rushing over my little cousins "James, Seth, Lily, Evie, Henry Potter you get back here," I hissed at them which the quints ignored my cries.

"Rosie come on," Lily dragging her sister who yelled as they followed them.

"Where are we going Lily," Rose asked.

"Look it's my daddy," Lily whispered.

Rose being the curious one dragged Daisy, Amelia and Hugo "Come on guys let's go follow them," she whispered.

"Okay," Daisy murmured dragging Amelia and Hugo who followed not far behind.

"Oh no… why oh why would they go to the stranger they know they're not supposed to do that," Sophia panicked running over to her cousins "James Sirius, Seth Oliver Cameron, Lilliana Luna, Evelynn Sophia Carson and Harrison Jacob Daniel Potter, Rosalynn Taylor Dove Cameron, Daisy Jasmine Lynn, Amelia Susan Marie and Hugo Joseph Shane Weasley-Potter where in Merlin are you guys going?" she cried out.

"Daddy!" James and the quints cried out causing them to pale.

"Daddy…." Sophia paled at this as if she saw a ghost "But, Jamie… that's not your—" she stopped to blink her eyes dumbly "Daddy…" she drifted off and felt that familiar feeling in her heart "Uncle Harry…" she murmured running after her cousins not wanting them to get kidnapped from that stranger.

"Sophy what are you doing?" Aria cried out running after her sister dragging Hanna "Wait for us,"

"Uh oh…" Teddy looked at his godmother/ auntie Hermione and Jay his uncle who also happens to be his godfather who were chatting around outside the arcade "Ah bloody hell … this is what happens when we have so many toys," he swore under his breath and sighed running after the quints, Sophia, Aria and Hannah "Why is it whenever we go out our little cousins always end up being curious over things," he explained.

"Hanna, Sophy, James, Seth, Lily, Evie, Henry come back, Rosie! Daisy! Amelia! Hugo! You get back here right now" Aria cried out in horror as she stopped and froze as her face paled looking at the stranger "Uncle Harry…" she whispered.

The stranger hugs the quints being his children along with his godchildren as if it was a natural for them hugging his kids until they were interrupted by his nieces who happens to be his goddaughters who's now a teenager.

"Hey!" Hanna cried out "Get away from them you—you—" she hissed at them causing the stranger to freeze looking up to see his eldest niece "Uncle Harry..." she murmured.

"Sophy…?" the stranger froze seeing his niece although he confuse the girls to one another "Hold on you can see me?"

"Yeah we can see you what are you like a ghost or something?" Aria sarcastically says.

"Err… kind of…" the stranger winced at this staying in the shadows but, his form is still there he wasn't sure how Teddy, Sophia, Ariana, Hanna and his kids can see him and yet his own wife couldn't it was very frustrating for him.

Hanna freeze up "Back up a second…you thought I was Sophy… when I'm not I'm Han—wait a minute… how do you know my sister?" she harshly hissed at him "Who are you?"

"I'm Sophy that's Hanna not that it matters but, get away from my cousins," Sophia growled protectively her sisters and Teddy "You—you—you evil ghost," she hissed at him.

The stranger chuckled "I apologize Hanna and no I'm not an evil ghost... I'm just surprised you guys can see me… besides… well it wouldn't matter… I haven't seen you since you were little…" he murmured.

"How—who are you?"

"I'm your uncle… you were really young then…when you last saw me. You really can see me?"

"Of course I can see you?"

 **~*~End of Chapter Fourteen~*~**

 **Wow that was the longest chapter I wrote since last night and yet it's the beginning of a new journey for Hermione and her friends and I know there's a lot of questions either or not I'll update or not which I'm not giving up on this story and Hermione and her family are arriving under 24 hours so it won't be long till they arrive so get ready because the town folks have no idea who's coming and they're up for a wild ride that not even the Cullens (cough*Alice*cough) won't be able to see in her vision of the unexpected arrivals to Forks. Take that Alice! Lmao (lol) anyway hope you enjoy this story ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Seeing a Ghost (A Marauder's Promise)**

 **Hanna's P.O.V.**

Hanna, Sophia and Ariana grabbed the quints—James, Seth, Lily, Evie & Henry to our sides despite they're protest along with Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo being held back by Teddy.

"Sophy let me go, let me go it's my daddy!" Lily cried out trying to get out her cousin's grip "Daddy," she cried out.

"Sweetie that's not your daddy…" Sophia gently says to her cousin.

"Yes, it is it's my daddy!" Lily cried out and finally got out of her grasp to hug her dad but, the projecting spirit of her father failed through that cause her to fall down causing her to whimper that Seth helped her sister up with a whimper.

"You okay Lily?" Seth murmured.

Lily sniffed "Yeah thanks Sethy,"

"Your welcome…" Seth began to say then turned to his dad "Daddy…a—are you a ghost? Momma said that sometimes people can see ghost in their spirit form" he murmured.

The stranger sighed at this "I'm sorry… Seth … this is my form…and no I'm not a ghost..." he began to say as he tried to pat his son on the head while Sophia, Ariana, Hanna and Teddy paled at this "It's okay guys I'm not a ghost at least… not that I know of any way… it's me…your uncle… Harry…" he murmured.

"Daddy…" Evie whimpered.

"Shhh it's okay Evie I'm here… daddy's here…" the stranger murmured "You never did answer my question you really can see me all you of you?"

"I-I-yes we can see you but, you-you can't be him… because he's dead…" Sophia paled at this grabbing James and the kids who struggled to get out of her grasp "My uncle Harry…he's been dead for 3 ½ years…" she choked up at this "People can't come back from the dead…" she whimpered hiding her face against Teddy who held her close with a conflicted look.

"I know… I was there… Sophy… it's really me…" the stranger murmured.

"How do I know that… you could be in my imagination…it can't be…hallucinating… am I going crazy… Teddy" Sophia murmured.

"If you were … I would've been crazy too… seeing my godfather in front of me again…" Teddy whispered.

"We only have… three uncles who are alive right now so try again?" Aria demanded at this cutting Sophia's off.

The stranger licks his lips nervously looking through the window he needed to get them to believe him somehow "You see her…" he points at our aunt Hermione causing us to nod at this "I'm her husband?"

"Come to the light…" Sophia demanded.

The stranger sighed mumbling a silent charm "Let's talk here away from the crowd… and I'll prove that I'm your uncle," he offered.

"Not until you show us who you are… I'm not having my little cousins kidnapped," Sophia growled "Especially for someone who looks like my uncle…" she demanded.

"Okay… okay…" the stranger revealed himself causing Sophia, Ariana, Hanna and especially Teddy paled as their eyes widen in horror coming out of the shadows showing Harry Potter in his auror uniform sort of "Now do you believe me. I'm her husband… Hermione Potter's husband… it's me… Harry… Harry James Potter your uncle… well I suppose you can say I'm also your godfather… but, mostly the kids father… James… Lily… Seth… Evie… and little Henry… Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo are Ron and Susan's kids being my godchildren… now do you believe me?" he explained.

"Husband…" Teddy paled at this squinting his eyes widen noticing the stranger showed some of his face from the light "Uncle Harry?" he began to say as his voice was hoarse walking backwards stunned as if he saw a ghost "Is—is that really you…how—is this possible … and here I thought I was hallucinating" he choked up at this "Y-y-y-you're-you're," he whispered since he can't form any words staring at him.

"Hey pup…." Harry began to say as he looked choked up seeing his godson Teddy who changed his hair from purple to blue "You look so grown up...and your hair… you got that from your mother…" he murmured.

"Yeah—I—how are you…" Teddy took a step back having a hard time breathing "How are you alive…dad said you died from the mission along with uncle Ron… auntie Susan… and the Weasley's … they—" he was choked up "Grandpa Arthur… nana Molly… uncle Bill... auntie Fleur… Victoire … Dominique and the rest of the lot … are dead… they were killed burned alive in a fire at the Burrow no one survived… thanks to those—" he was so choked up that Sophia held her little cousin "That's not possible…no one can't bring anyone back from the dead…" he explained.

"Believe me I know… and it's … kind a long story," Harry murmured.

"How do I know this isn't a trick," Teddy demanded knowing it could be his imagination wiping his tears despite how he's all choked up by the whole thing.

"It's not…" Harry revealing himself from the light causing Teddy, Ariana and Hanna along with the kids "Do you mind if we talk… over there away from the crowd?" he offered.

"Yeah we can… talk…" Sophia murmured.

Tedd, Ariana, Hanna and Sophia looked at each other then nodded at this as they grabbed James, Seth, Lily, Evie, Henry, Rosie, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo by carrying them by their arms as they sat down in the far corner away from the crowd.

"So how is this possible… I thought you were dead…" Teddy whispered.

Harry sighed at this "I thought that too pup trust me… what do you want to know?" he asked.

"Everything… but, how are you still alive…" Ariana whispered.

"Well.. for starters… Teddy… you saw me twice today… at the burials… and the zoo… " Harry explained.

Teddy paled at this "That was really you…" he whispered.

"It was…" Harry nodded at this "I never went that far before… usually whenever I'm projecting… the farthest I went was at the burials… this was the first time I went to the zoo and then the mall…I been … keeping a look out from danger and always watch over you guys that was all me…" he whispered.

"What do you mean by the burials?" Ariana asked.

"He's talking about where uncle Harry was buried… along with the Weasley's…auntie Minnie hide the location away from the reporters by not wanting them to find them with the strongest wards and powerful jinxes with a password of her choice, "Teddy whispered.

"Oh…." Hanna murmured "If your uncle Harry then whose body did we just bury 3 ½ years ago,"

Harry held his breath "There's no body…" he murmured.

Teddy, Sophia, Ariana and Hanna looked at him with wide eyes "What Do You Mean There's No Body?!" Arianna exclaimed.

"Shhh," Harry shushes his nieces along with the kids rushing into the shadows putting a silence charm "Are you crazy you can't just blurt out that out people can hear," he cried out.

"Sorry… I just… this is crazy… you're supposed to be dead…" Ariana cried out rushing her fingers through her hair in a stressful way "Are you sure this isn't a trick?"

"Trust me if this was a trick your aunt Hermione would've kicked my arse," Harry snorted at this "And trust me I know this is very confusing but, you can't tell anyone especially your godmother Mione," he cried out.

"Why not," Teddy demanded at this feeling quite protective over his godmother as he rapidly got up "If you're really uncle Harry you would've told her that you're alive instead of making her feel so … empty…from the past 3 ½ years," he murmured.

"You don't think I haven't tried everything to communicate with your godmother Teddy. I can't…considering me and her are-we have a soul bond me and your aunt but, for some reason I can't seem to communicate with her..." Harry bowed his head in shame "I can't…I can't just… come out and tell her that I'm alive looking like this," he gestered himself showing his form "I don't even know how …" he whispered.

"Why not," Teddy argued back.

"Because …. I'm still stuck…" Harry replied.

"Stuck where?" Teddy asked.

"Somewhere… I wish I knew where but, it's so complicated to say out loud last thing I remember was … being attacked by one of the death eaters… in the hospital in St. Mungo's… Mione was … in the other side saving the kids… while fighting to protect them… we got separated… next thing I knew I was stuck in this form… since then… Teddy listen to me I know it's a lot to take in … but, you must promise me you can't tell your godmother… I'm still inside the egg..." Harry cried out.

"Egg… what egg like a bird egg or a chicken egg"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not either of those…since I'm still me but, I know I'm inside an egg Teddy...I know it doesn't make any sense right now but, how much do you know about creature inheritances?"

"Not a lot … but, dad and mum told me about them… why?"

"I read about them from auntie Minnie?"

"Of course, you did well what do you know about them?"

"Well it depends on the creature inheritance … some survived… in different … atmosphere …it really depends really … is that what happen to you uncle Harry? Were you attacked by the death eaters?"

"I was… I remember he threw a spell that I don't recognize next thing I knew I was stuck inside this egg...and I been trying to communicate with someone but, nothing worked…" Harry murmured.

"Does anyone else see you uncle Harry?"

"Just you guys…" Harry lied at this as he held his breath "From what I been told…apparently my creature inheritance was through my parents…my dad was … a shapeshifter which ones I have no idea… which is why is taking me so long… to come home…to hatch since I'm not in my habitat to do that I have to hatch and right now I have no idea where I am..." he drifted off with a sad look looking at his wife Hermione chatting away with her brother Jay through the window glass behind the shadows "Believe me I want to tell your aunt Hermione everything but, since it's kind of hard to walk through I don't have a way to communicate with her besides seeing you guys and I don't stay long,"

"What do you mean uncle Harry?"

"For me I'm still hatching from the egg … and I'm near an ocean… at least… that's what … I'm told… anyway…"

"Like … a water demon?"

"No… more like …between fire and water… I think—" Harry looked over to his wife Hermione then turned to Teddy, Hanna, Ariana and the children "Listen I don't have much time we'll talk more later," he explained.

Teddy not wanting to be away from his godfather "Wait…what about—if everything that you just said are true then… we have to tell auntie Minnie she can help" as he tried to grab Harry but, his hand went through him causing Teddy to pale "What… the…"

"I told you I can't go through Teddy it's only for a short time sometimes I would end up in the same place as you guys are but, it doesn't last very long…apparently it's one of my powers…. I'm projecting…my powers are growing very strong but, not strong enough to hatch at least not yet...my creature inheritance is still weak from the battle before I became this"

"Projecting… how is that possible…" Teddy murmured.

"Trust me I'm been trying to figure that out too…it's very frustrating trust me I tried to get Luna to find me but, nothing worked…but, whatever creature I am it's taking it's sweet time to hatch" Harry sighed tiredly "So will you guys promise me not to tell your godmother at least … until I figure out how to get out of this egg…please I can't have her see me like this... " he explained.

Teddy, Hanna and Ariana looked at each other with a nod at this "We promise…"

"Pinky promise me Teddy Marauders honor...you can't tell your godmother not until I figure out how to get out this bloody egg please..."

"I swear I'll—we'll help you uncle Harry… you can bet on that… we'll figure out …just … don't give up hope okay… we'll figure out how to get you out of that egg or make you hatch but, we need to find out where you are though..." Teddy explained.

"Good and trust me I'm hanging on as best I could…I'm glad to hear that I can count on you guys on this secret...as for where I am...I can hear an ocean but, it could anywhere.." Harry murmured.

"Of course… we can keep a secret can't we guys…and we'll figure it out uncle Harry I promise" Teddy began to say causing Hanna, Aria and Sophia to nod at this while holding their cousins "But, uncle Harry… how will we contact you … dad will know it's you or not… being a wolf.." he explained.

"I know… I know he would but, don't worry I'll always find a way… I always do…" Harry began to say pausing for a moment " We'll figure out where I am okay… just … keep quiet for now okay…I'll see you later pup" he explained.

"Daddy I don't want you to go," Lily and Evie whimpered holding onto her father along with James, Seth and Henry well at least they tried too.

"Uncle Harry… is my daddy alive too…" Rosie whimpered.

Harry gave a sad look "Sorry little Rosie… your dad is up there in heaven with everyone else… it's just me…" he whispered.

Rose whimpered bowing her head sadly "It's not fair… I want my daddy and my momma too…"

"I know Rosie I know… but, I can still be your dad… and your auntie Hermione can be your mom you'll have two sets of parents you just have to keep me as a secret from your godmother can you do that for me?"

Rose pouted nodded at this "I promise," she whimpered.

"That's my girl," Harry murmured patting her on the head.

"Daddy please don't go… we got you a present but, momma has it though," Henry whimpered.

Harry soften his eyes towards his kids "Oh kiddo I'll be with you guys soon luv… just take care of your mum huh," he kissed his daughters Lily and Evie on the forehead "And Henry, kids I love the presents that you gave me this morning along with the cake …but, I have to go… " he murmured then disappears leaving us to gawk at this while the kids whimpered which left Hanna, Ariana and Teddy to hold their cousins close.

"Was that real…did we really talk to uncle Harry…" Sophia whispered turning to Ariana, Hanna and Teddy who seemed speechless.

"I don't know … but, whatever it was … we can't tell anyone promise," Ariana whispered.

"Promise," Teddy murmured carrying the quints James, Seth, Lily, Evie, and Henry while Hannah, Sophia and Aria held Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo the quadruplets to meet the others "Let's go find the others before auntie Minnie gets worried knowing her," he quickly added causing the girls to nod carrying James, Seth, Lily, Evie, Henry, Rose, Hugo, Amelia & Daisy who met up with Logan, CJ, Sophy, Zander, Newt and Nelson, at the arcade not far ahead.

"Daddy…" Henry whimpered reaching his hands for his dad but, no response.

"Shhh it's okay Henry we'll see your dad okay… hopefully this isn't a trick," Sophia murmured not sure how to feel about this especially since she's in a big family, she didn't realize that her brothers were looking for them.

"There you guys are where have you guys been?" Logan asked.

"Walked around the arcade we kind of lost track of time you?" I lied which Teddy, Sophia, and Arianna holding the kids steadying in our arms.

Logan nodded at this "We were playing basketball and won so many tickets come on let's get our prizes before we meet up with dad and auntie Minnie, so we can get some ice cream later,"

"Brilliant I always wanted to try the ice cream here," CJ nodded eagerly after they went to get their prizes which they earned 5,000 tickets for winning that much, some muggle toys that Teddy recognized last time he went to muggle London "Let's get that big wolf the reddish-brown wolf and the sandy brown one," he announced.

Teddy smirked, I can tell he's conflicted making it seem he's okay when really he's conflicted he's not the only one we all were "You and your wolves?"

"Hey now I always been a big wolf," CJ huffed at this causing everyone to nod at this "Besides being a wolf isn't too bad it's better than vampires that's for sure," he explained.

"True what are you going to name them?" Hannah asked.

"Hmm…" CJ gave a 'hum' sound "This is Jacob… and that one is Seth?"

"Jacob and Seth how come?"

"I don't know… auntie Minnie told me that she has some old friends back in Forks maybe they're our uncles?" CJ asked.

"We have a lot of uncles, don't we?" Ariana murmured.

Teddy nodded at this "Yeah we do… at least in auntie Minnie, uncle Jay and auntie Ariel's side anyway,"

"Yeah, I think it was when we were little when we saw them but, I don't remember," Sophia asked.

"I think we were maybe…between 9-10 years old when we saw uncle grandpa Charlie Sophy I remember because it was when uncle Harry and auntie Minnie got married five years ago for the 2nd time during their 4th year wedding anniversary remember," Zander pointed out.

"Oh yeah… you would think we'd know everyone in our family,"

"Yeah well, we do live in England," Teddy pointed out.

"True… we should give this to auntie Minnie since she has a lot of room in her beaded bag," Arianna nodded at this "I wonder if she can help us extend our backpacks it would be so much easier,"

"I'm sure she would since she an undetectable extended charm in my backpack along with the kids so we can hold as much stuff as we want"

"Really brilliant it would be so much better holding this many bags when we go shopping,"

"Yeah it really would,"

"And we can get that ice cream like she promised,"

"Yeah auntie Minnie did say that it's much better than the one in … the upper side of England," Newton murmured.

"It really is," Zander nodded in agreement.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Sophia been debating on how she's feeling as they were a few feet away from their dad Jay and auntie Hermione as she's a bit conflicted by the whole thing; she kept looking from her dad to her aunt Hermione to her brothers and cousins then to her sisters and little cousins so many things were inside her mind but, one thing for sure she's going to help her uncle Harry come home… but, how? Sophia bit her bottom lip deep in thought well to be fair Logan is older but, she's the eldest of the girls in her family as far as she knew anyway so who knows what's going to happen.

"Guys… what do we do?" Ariana asked in low tones.

"I don't know… I really don't know…" Sophia began to say running her hand through her hair "I mean how can we… explain this to auntie Minnie she'll think we're mad," she murmured.

Hanna looked at their aunt Hermione and their dad "Auntie Minnie wouldn't think that not auntie Minnie… the others maybe but, not her…" she murmured.

"How do you know… I mean this is crazy… uncle Harry being—" Sophia murmured a silent charm around them "You heard what uncle Harry said to us don't you … this is the farthest he ever gotten from the zoo to the mall… that's all the way in muggle London and the burials are in a private burial that only auntie Minnie has access too...I don't even know what to believe or do anymore…" she whispered.

"We did… we were there Sophy we promise him we wouldn't say anything… and I intend to keep that promise … "Hannah argued in low tones.

"Us too but, what I don't understand how did James and the quints knew it was uncle Harry and we didn't…" Teddy began to say staring at their little cousins who were playing with their toys quietly "Even Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo can recognize them… and yet we couldn't… why is that?" he explained.

"I don't know… they're pretty smart … must've got that from their parents… uncle Harry and auntie Minnie…" Arianna murmured.

"Or maybe it's because it's their dad they were pretty young when he supposedly 'died' remember?" Sophia asked using quotations marks.

"Probably…" Hanna murmured "We'll just have to make sure not be ya know...suspicious knowing daddy he can tell something's up?"

"Well yeah he's always been protective with us ever since mummy died…." Ariana murmured.

Sophia sighed "Okay …look we can't tell anyone for now on … we keep it to ourselves until we figure this out … and keep a look out over the kids … and not tell auntie Minnie until we learn more areed,"

"Agreed," Teddy, Ariana and Hanna murmured doing their secret handshake noticing that James, Seth, Lily, Evie, Henry, Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo were playing quietly with their toys.

"They're awfully quiet… I wonder what's wrong?" Hanna asked.

"Maybe… they're upset that they can't get to their—" Ariana mid-stopped realizing what she might say not wanting to get their hopes up "They're probably upset… over the whole thing…it's so sad…" she whispered not realizing that what Aria said will change everything.

Jay and Hermione were talking in low tones while Logan, Zander, CJ, Newton, Nelson, and Teddy were still playing video games while Arianna, Sophia and Hanna were debating what to do keeping a promise from their godfather… their uncle Harry… they were looking quite worried looking back at their aunt Hermione who happens to be their godmother then back at the spot where uncle Harry was which wasn't unnoticed from Hermione who noticed the worried looks over her nieces.

"Hey Jay…?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you think the girls are talking about right now? They've been awfully quiet and worried about something since they got back with the kids?"

Jay blinked his eyes dumbly looking at his daughters who looked away hoping their dad didn't figure it out with a raise eyebrow at this.

"I'm not sure… but, I'm sure whatever it is … it's probably…nothing…" Jay murmured.

"You sure?" Hermione asked.

"I'm positive we never keep secrets from each other," Jay murmured.

Hermione sighed "Maybe… I mean it could be a girl thing… that you can't even explain and—" she began to say with a shrug causing Jay to raise his eyebrow at his sister "What?" she asked.

"What could be a girl thing that they can't talk about to me about nugget?"

"Being a girl… there are just some things that you can't talk about with their father,"

"Like what?"

"Boys… shopping… boys… etc…"

"They're too young to be thinking about boys especially Sophy,"

Hermione snorted "Oh please… I'm sure it's nothing but, a little crush and besides it could be something else that they're probably talk to me and Ariel about since we been through it at their age?"

"And what might that be nugget?"

"Being on your 'time of the month' that comes every month and the sex talk,"

Jay gave a weird look "Oh…" he shifted uncomfortable coughing awkwardly "Right… uhh… yeah I think that the girls should talk to you or Ariel with that," he explained.

Hermione giggled "Oh don't be such a baby every girl goes through it and besides Sophy already had her 'time of the month' at the age of 9 so I think you're good besides Ariel and I already taught her how to use it so I'm pretty sure she's used to it by now just like Hanna and Arianna," she explained

"Right… right…" Jay coughed awkwardly "Thank Merlin the boys don't have to go through that," he explained.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Yes, lucky you…" she began to say staring at her nieces who happens to be her goddaughters "Each girl is different so be prepared for the 'cranky' month Jay," she explained.

Jay leaned his head back as he wished his wife Mal would be able to tell their daughters this "It sucks doesn't it?" he asked.

"What does?"

"Learning new things from the kids... knowing that your spouse would miss it… every little thing on what they do… especially the girls...I can't even … imagine how hard that must be for Sophy," Jay murmured as he put his hands over his head "I feel like I failed her… "

Hermione soften her eyes putting her hand on his shoulder "Jay you didn't fail her that girl loves you more than you ever know just like Hannah and Aria does including your sons we all do," she pointed out.

"Then why does it feel like I failed them I couldn't even … help my own baby girl go through … that time of the month," Jay shifted uncomfortable causing Hermione to giggle "It's not funny nugget,"

"Oh Jay… I don't think a guy can ever explain that kind of thing only a woman can which is why you got us… Ariel and I we'll be able to teach her how to go through that," Hermione explained.

"Thanks nugget I don't know what I'd do I lost you guys…" Jay murmured.

"Me either… and it is hard… " Hermione began to say drifted off with a sad smile "I wish he was with us… for the children… I miss my husband so much that it hurts…" she hoarse holding her locket closely as if she can feel Harry's presence nearby "It's so hard Jay-Jay how did you do it… move on with your life I'm sure it's hard without Mal …"

Jay closed his eyes sadly "It's hard I'm not going to lie to you on that… but, it takes some time to heal … seeing Logan and the kids without their mother would have to be the hardest thing that I have to do…but, I know I had to be strong for them," he nodded at his kids with a small smile "Mal would've kicked my arse if I was neglecting them when they need their dad… and that's what I did… losing Mal… it was really hard… but, if I didn't have Charlie to help me heal when he did… I would've want to kill myself but, I couldn't bring myself to do that since I have my kids… they would've have anyone except you and Ariel… and I couldn't do that... I promised Mal that I would take over… if one of us were to lose our lives at the war… and that's when I knew she was right… I should be strong for the kids… but, at least I'm not alone... I have my kids…raising them was hard at first since they were a bit young…I'm just glad I didn't lose my them… yes, it's hard but, it's totally worth it seeing them smile again… It's what this family needs nugget," he explained.

"Maybe…"

"Then what's the problem nugget?"

"I think I'm just scared… to go out there… without Harry…"

"I know it's scary but, you still got me and Ariel to help you know…"

"I know…"

"No, I mean it nugget… I know it's been horrible for you Merlin knows you been through a lot then we did… but, you can always talk to us…you can't keep bottling things up on how you're feeling it's going to tear you apart babes "

Hermione sniffed "I know… it's hard…"

"I know it is but, in time it will get better I promise I bet when we get home in Forks….you'll be able to move on with your life...I guarantee that,"

"And what about you?"

"Same with me we'll do it together you're not alone in this nugget,"

"Like who? Who would want to go out with me when I have nine children"

"I can think a few… there's Jacob Black… Seth Clearwater… anyone really even Leah Clearwater and Sam Uley,"

"Ugh don't even get me started with Samuel while the others are still my best friends even after all these years"

"Uh oh … you said his full name…hmmm what did Sammy boy do this time?"

"It's not what he do … it's what he did... from what I heard he's now engaged to a girl name Emily..."

Jay flinched at this "Ah… you heard about that bit huh?"

"Yeah I did…"

"Did Ariel tell you why?"

"Said that Samuel cheated on Leah with her cousin Emily is that true,"

Jay sighed and swore under his breath "Did she now anything else?"

"She also mentioned that uncle Harry nearly died … that year from a heart attack if it wasn't for you for saving him… when you were living in Forks 3 ½ years ago for a visit to uncle Charlie? Is that true?"

"It is …."

"And about Isabella messing things up?"

"That's also true too..."

"Even when she's toying and using Jacob's feelings like that by trying to get information over the Cullens you should know that I'm good friends with Dr. Cullen back in St. Mungo's before he moved back to America I just didn't realize he was living in our home town no less...while our youngest cousins Quinn and Alex are now dating someone… Quinn dating Elsa and Alex dating Embry but, then they broke up then dated Jake then they broke up which was mutual then got back together with Embry is that all true?"

Jay gawked at her sister and tiredly sighed "Yeah everything you just heard from Ariel are all true…"

"And you could've told me that?"

"You were too busy fighting in the war it wasn't exactly pleasant to add in the conversation nugget and besides you would've been distracted and wouldn't be able to win the war,"

"Funny that's exactly what Ariel said too…"

"Well you could've … " Jay began to say turning to Hermione who stared at him with wide eyes "Do you have any idea how hard it was to go back home… explain to Sam and the others that you were still in school despite how you weren't… you were away in a mission no one knew where you guys were... hell neither of us did not even the Weasley's… the last time they saw you was when you guys were attacked during the reception on Bill and Fleur's wedding… " he sighed tiredly causing her to be quiet bowing her head "We were bloody worried sick over you nugget… it was so hard.. I couldn't even concentrate when Mal was pregnant with Logan, Zander, CJ and Sophy… or when she was pregnant with the twins Newt and Nelson or when Sophy was pregnant with Aria and Hanna…since I was too busy worrying over you… or that … when the girls were born… Mal lost her only family… Sophy… it broke both our hearts but, not like Mal's… it's like I couldn't even recognize my wife anymore … but, I knew she was strong… she had to be strong for the girls that was until we both found out that my wife was sick… cancer… of all things… it was bad enough as it was…we were all worried sick over you nugget… we didn't want you to be the one to kill that bastard by yourself… since you guys knew how to kill him… none of the spells would work and yet Dumbledore left Harry with a mission that he couldn't tell the rest of us… we all wanted to kill that bastard… especially those death eaters that killed mum and dad that left you to feel guilty after you send them away to Australia as a distraction when they were going to Forks only to find out they never made it home in Forks by ending up getting killed from a drunk driver in a car crash during the war… we've been scared of a half-blood wizard for Merlin knows how long… and he wasn't just dangerous but, very powerful, a git and prejudice all in one go but, it made most of the Wizarding communities frighten because of it and thanks to you guys we don't have to worry about that anymore … because we're in peace… besides the death eaters out there.." he explained.

"Jay…"

"I just … couldn't understand … I was angry… with the whole thing … but, most of all why couldn't you just tell us that instead of sending us away we couldn't help too,"

"I couldn't risk it Jay… you were going to be a father… I didn't want Mal to be by herself worrying over you when she's pregnant with the quadruplets …or the twins it would've been to much fo her… you couldn't miss their births while worrying over me…they could've killed you to go through me and I couldn't risk that… I didn't want to lose you or Ariel… mum, dad … but, you know what I don't regret it because if anything I would've done the same thing to protect my family the people I love so you won't get killed.. it would've made me more guilty and worried over the whole thing but, I had to put everything that I ever felt… and put all this anger that I had against Voldemort and his death eaters… we couldn't just let him win Jay.. you know that… no one in England would know how dangerous we were in war we just couldn't let him win...with families and everyone in the Wizarding community scared to death…"

"I know… I know…it just sucks that Ariel and I had to back out in the last minute sending us away in Forks is all… desite how we were so worried over you"

"I know and I apologize over that so many times and … I just…" Hermione began to say with a steadying her breath "I'm sorry for worrying you guys… but, why couldn't you just tell me the truth… I'm not a little kid anymore… I'm far from being a kid," she explained.

"You don't think I haven't noticed you haven't been a kid a long time you always been mature for your own age and believe me I wanted to tell you but, dealing with the aftermath of the war… it was hard not telling you about it… while I was cleaning the messes that Isabella made … I figured… it would be less of a hassle for you… to worry about…I could've deal with the mess on my own,"

Hermione grew quiet "I have to grow up some time Jay… but, you should've told me… I could've help you I know people all over the country thanks to Jax,"

"I know you do but, I also have some friends all over the world too you're not the only one who made friends around here and I'm sorry I kept that from you…. it's just a lot to deal with Mia,"

"Well yes, I suppose dealing with Isabella was a bit … dramatic isn't it at least the twins didn't inherited the dramatics from their drama queen sister,"

Jay snorted "Understatement of the year no doubt believe me. I honestly don't think she cares about the consequences when it comes with that stuff and trust me the twins Quinn and Alex are very mature for their age they got that from uncle Charlie remember,"

"And thank Merlin for that good thing we love the twins Quinn and Alexa to death while for Isabella never did not even when we were children,"

"Yeah no doubt… "

"And what about Mikko… apparently what Ariel told me he's dating some bint name Jessica Stanley or something?"

Jay gave a 'hum' sound "Yeah … about that… they broke up … as far as I heard from Aqua … but, I'm not sure anymore… I don't really pay attention with Mikko it's mostly… about Isabella since she's threaten the magical communities because of it,"

"Because she's dating this Edmund bloke,"

"Yes she is and he's name is Edward not Edmund,"

Hermione snorted "Whatever, do you have his file?"

"I do…"

"May I see them?"

Jay sighed at this grabbing his backpack grabbing the files "I had a feeling you were to ask me for the files which is why I never leave without them ...that's them right there?" he pointed at the Cullens as they sat down on the table making sure they're under a silent charm while watching over their kids inside the arcade as Jay told them they can play another hour.

"Who's who?"

"That's Dr. Cullen he's a doctor in town…

"Dr. Cullen… I know him?"

"You do …how?"

"He was also the doctor that helped in St. Mungos' five years ago…and he was … the doctor that tried to help mum and dad... at least that's what I've been told"

Jay paled at this "Was he?"

"Yes he's very helpful … we still keep in touch through owls… but, he failed to tell me that he was living in Forks though... "

"Oh…I wasn't aware you knew Dr. Cullen?"

"Yeah but, he's a pretty decent bloke though… so I don't really have a problem with him,"

"Me either he's a good guy… have you ever met his wife? Esme Cullen?"

"No I never did… but, I think Luna did… but, I'm not completely sure…"

"Luna…knows Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme" Jay winced at this knowing how Draco was whenever it comes with danger he'll go overprotective mode "Draco isn't going to like that?" he explained.

"Why not?"

"Despite how they're animal drinkers you know how Draco is very, very, overprotective with his wife and family right?"

"Yeah I know ...we both are,"

"Exactly but, then again I did met his wife Esme once or twice… she's pretty nice… she's like a mother hen in her … family…"

"Oh well.. I suppose if Esme is nice then I probably wouldn't have a problem with her either but, what about the adopted kids?"

"Hm… from what I read from the files… Edward was turned first… " Jay drifted off noticing his sister Hermione reading the files "Nugget… do you know who that is?" he explained.

"I assume that's Edward… Edward Cullen… Ariel gave me his file… he's a … telepathy read people's thoughts without their consent right?"

"Yes… a bit annoying really… and he's also dating our dimwitted cousin Isabella,"

"I heard… are you sure it's not …"

"No, it's not Cedric… that's Edward?"

Hermione paled at this "Are you sure…"

"I'm quite positive I got Aqua to double check since that's her dead fiancée before he got murdered by that monster," Jay murmured.

"Right… so uh ...how long they been dating for?"

"Since they met… nearly 2 years now …it took maybe a few weeks before Edward… decided to announce their relationship…so…but, during my time staying there in Forks it was before Isabella arrived in town… I didn't socialize a lot of people except the ones in La Push but, from uncle Charlie told me apparently Edward and his siblings don't cause any trouble he thought at first they would but, they're nothing like any vampires I ever … met before until I came to visit them last summer apparently that's when Edward and our dimwitted cousin broke up … during their junior year before they got back together by the end of the year…" Jay explained.

"I heard about that... apparently she's starting to be a rebel when they broke up… during their junior year… from what Ariel told me," Hermione murmured.

Jay snorted "More like trying to see Edward in her hallucination imagination or whatever that could've got her killed is an understatement but, she did cause a lot of trouble not going to lie on that nearly gave uncle Charlie a heart attack,"

"I can imagine and her… the pixie girl?"

"That's Alice Cullen she can see the future?"

Hermione scoffed "The future… that's completely barbaric… really … a physic… since Ariel told me she doesn't get along with her too cheery for her taste being Isabella's best friend and our cousins Quinn and Alex never socialize with the Cullens I can't really make an opinion about her until I can actually met the girl which I'm not planning to do in the nearest future,"

"That makes two of us and something like that… yes… she's a physic…"

"And why should I believe that...since I don't believe in that either,"

"I know it's hard to believe but, with Alice visions they're all legits.. everything she had a vision it came true,"

"Do you actually believe her visions are really true?"

Jay held his breath "Honestly… you want to the truth?"

"Yes… for once I want the truth,"

"Yeah I really do nugget because her visions are actually legit… if it wasn't for her… she wouldn't know about the Volturi arrival in Forks and everything… including the battle with Victoria and her army...if it wasn't for me and my recruits back in America they would've been dead… she killed over 2,550 people but, the ones who the Cullens and the Quileute pack killed was only 200 people while we killed the rest 2,350 newborns vampires thanks to us we didn't leave anything out"

"So they already … killed Victoria and her newborns vampire army then huh?"

"Yes we did,"

"When?"

"Last winter… I assume…"

"And what about him… Jasper…? I heard he can feel and manipulative with your emotions or something like that… through empathy… emotions?"

"Yes his powers are empathy I honestly think we can be an alley with him?"

"Why do you think that?"

"He's a veteran from the War World II in Texas… he was turned… by his creator…Maria...before he found Alice…changed his name into Jasper Hale… portraying as Esme's nephew… he's an empath who can able to feel and manipulative with your emotions…he was also from the army too his human name was Lt. Jasper Whitlock during the World War II or somewhere around there"

"Really? And what about Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen what's their story?"

"Rosalie Hale would be .. Jasper's twin-they're both portraying as Esme's niece and nephew, however she doesn't have any powers she just has the beauty of it… or something,"

"Really… I see and Emmett?"

"Emmett Cullen he's all muscle… the tough one apparently he and Rosalie are married their mates,"

Hermione gave a 'hum' sound "You might be right...he might be helpful… an ally of ours perhaps?" she offered causing Jay to nod at this "I have a feeling me and him will get along quite nicely and is that legal for what they're doing?" she explained pointing at the last two in the family.

"I aree and no not for them… they're not really related along with Alice and Jasper who's also married they're all mates to each other…they just portray as foster siblings being vampires and all... they had to keep a cover over that"

"And Edward?"

"Apparently our cousin is his singer," Jay sneered at this "It's bloody barbaric but, whatever floats his boat she's not really pretty in my taste?" he explained.

"Hmm…. interesting and how is the Volturi involve?"

Jay pondered for a moment "We'll talk about it later I don't want to talk about it in the open,"

"Okay… sounds fair…should we call the kids since it's nearly getting dark by now,"

"Give them at least another half an hour we still have plenty time to head home," Jay smirked watching their kids playing almost like they're having fun for once stating it was 5:45 p.m. it was evening "Maybe we can still can get that ice cream we promise them?" he offered.

"If you're sure because I don't want to worry Remus and Tonks that's why,"

"Don't worry we'll be back before you know it,"

"Well I did tell them that I'll be back before six though?"

"I'm pretty sure they'll understand that we stayed another hour don't you trust me?"

"Of course, do you have to ask,"

"Obviously or else I would've asked you Mya come on just relax here have a drink we'll be here for a while let the kids have fun then we'll be heading home soon it's not like we're going anywhere else after this right,"

Hermione pondered for a moment with a shrug "Maybe… " she sipped her smooth with a small smile "I suppose … I could relax for a bit…it has been a long day hasn't it?" she explained.

"See isn't it nice to relax without anything ruining a perfect family time,"

Hermione gave a sheepishly smile "Well when you put it that way I suppose I can spare a few more minutes—" she and Jay continued to watch Logan and the boys play "Hey Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting me vent I really needed that,"

"That's what brothers are for nugget I'll be your rock and your shoulder to cry on since you can always talk to me about anything and I will always support and have your back no matter what you think okay,"

"Thank you and you can always talk to me if you needed a shoulder to cry on too or listen to you to vent"

"I'll keep that in mind and thanks nugget I appreciate that," Jay chuckled putting his arms behind his head "So shall we get that ice cream you promised the kids,"

Hermione giggled nodding at this "Logan, kids do you guys still want some ice cream?"

Logan and their family grinned nodded eagerly as they rushed over to Jay and Hermione as they headed to the Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream shop; it was one of Hermione's favorites in the muggle world and had her favorite ice cream flavor as they helped pushing the strollers since James, Seth, Lily, Evie, Henry, Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo were playing with their toys.

"Hello welcome to Ben and Jerry's what can I get you folks?" a waiter named Josh grinned.

"Yes, can I have five banana split ice cream please," Hermione ordered the first five causing Josh to nod at this "Another order of three strawberry shortcake, sherbet and green tea ice cream each on a waffle cone, triple chocolate, pumpkin pie ice cream, blueberry ice cream in each waffle cone on three more orders, five strawberry banana ice cream on waffle cone, and another five of cappuccino macho orders in waffle cone please," she explained looking at the other selections.

Josh just looked at Hermione for a long moment "Of course ma 'me anything else?"

Hermione looked around nodding to herself "Ohhh can I have a triple chocolate, chocolate with strawberry shortcake, sherbet and green tea ice cream on a sundae for my godson Teddy please," she explained with a small smile.

Josh nodded as he took the orders, as his co-workers Jean and Luc went to get the ice cream in a waffle cone since it's a huge order "Anything else ma 'me?" he asked.

"Can I also have the cookies 'n cream ice cream cake to go it's my husband's birthday today," Hermione quickly added showing her diamond wedding band ring.

Josh face fell as he saw her wedding band then put a smile "Oh really? What should I put on the cake?"

"Happy Birthday Harry," Hermione explained.

"And uncle Neville too," Teddy quickly added.

 **~*~End of Chapter Fifteen~*~**

 **Wow what a chapter I'm so excited how this turned out let me know what you guys think ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Distracting Hermione with Books!**

"Oh right and Neville my friend too it's both their birthdays actually," Hermione explained.

"How old are they going to be and do you want one big size cake for them both?" Josh asked.

"25 years old and yes please cookie dough it's their favorite," Hermione murmured; a small lie she didn't really have any reason to give out her late husband real age to a stranger now did she.

"Wow tell your husband and your friend happy birthday for me," Josh replied.

"Of course, and can you put in the bottom from his wife Hermione and the kids,"

"Kids…" Josh weakly says.

"Yes, my children—" Hermione looked at my children "We have nine children together,"

Josh nearly choke his drink "Nine children," he weakly says.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow with a glower an icy cold look revealing her wedding ring.

"N-n-n-no ma 'me of course not," Josh weakly says, it didn't stop Hermione giving him a glower icy cold look "Um… that would be $40.00 altogether ma 'me,"

"Here you go," Hermione murmured giving her credit card.

Josh swiped her card "Hermione Potter here's your receipt just write your name and thank you for picking Ben and Jerry's hope we see you soon and have a great day ma 'me,"

Hermione gave a 'hmmm' nod "Thank you … " she murmured writing her signature and everyone took their orders heading outside.

"What was that about momma?" Rosie murmured eating her ice cream which was one of the banana split ice cream.

Hermione shrugged "Must've have a crush on me luv,"

Rose scrunched her nose "Ewe, he's not even that cute mama? Uncle Harry was better," she announced causing Hermione to laugh at this as she held her baby girl Rose.

"Always was luv since he's my husband and your godfather lovely," Hermione winked at her goddaughter while Rose giggled nodding at this as they headed to the park before heading home "Jay what time is it?" she explained.

"About 6:15 it's a little early to head home but, why don't we look around the mall since it's still early," Jay offered.

Hermione gave a smile "You know what why the hell not since I didn't get a chance to look the whole mall yet so we might as well look around since the mall doesn't close till 9 wouldn't it?" she explained.

"They usually do … see what they have besides clothes and such" Jay offered.

"Sounds like a plan come on kids hold onto us closely," Hermione murmured as everyone held hands and apparate to the west side of the mall making sure no one didn't see them disappear.

Back in the Number 12 Grimmauld Place everyone was setting up for the farewell party. Ariel, Pansy and Luna were preparing everything making sure it was set up.

"How's your end Cissa, Lucius, Andie?" Pansy asked peeking through the living room.

"Done, everything's set sweetheart," Narcissa announced beaming at this.

Pansy grinned "Brilliant, how about your side boys? Mya should be here soon along with Jay and the children," she explained.

"We're almost set—" Theo announced rubbing his hands with a bit adjustments "And … done what do you think babe?" setting the banner 'Happy Birthday Harry & Neville' which left everyone teared up "You think he would've love this if he was here…" he murmured.

Pansy wobbled over to her husband "I think he would've loved everything Theo," she murmured.

"Good… I'm glad… even if he's not with us I'm glad we're still celebrating his birthday despite the circumstances," Theo murmured.

"Us too…" Pansy whispered kissing her husband Theo's shoulder in comfort.

"Now come on guys we can't be crying this was supposed to be a good thing not the …oh never mind," Ariel sighed feeling her hormones are all over the place "Georgie," she whimpered.

George rushed over his wife "What's wrong?" he asked alarmed "Is it the kids?"

"No, no, it's not the kids," Ariel sniffed "I wish there was something we can do to help Mya," she whispered.

George soften his eyes hugging his wife "I know babe I know," he murmured giving Fred a sad look which he also felt saddened over his adopted brother Harry.

"Do you think he would've want Mia to be happy…." Ariel murmured.

"I'm pretty sure he would… just like the rest of our friends would," Lucius murmured giving a hand squeeze over Ariel's shoulder.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Ariel murmured.

"I told you to call me Lucius, despite everything I really am sorry that I couldn't help your sister at the war in behalf of my family...," Lucius whispered.

"I know….and thank you, Lucius…" Ariel whispered.

"Of course," Lucius nodded at this "Now then how's the food coming along?" he asked.

"The food is now served we just have to set up the dinner table and we'd be good to go,"

"Guys! I just got word that Jay, Mya and the kids should be here within 45 minutes less talking more preparing," Luna snapped being pregnant since she just came from the doctor's yesterday— she's now 7 months and 1 week pregnant carrying their daughter Pandora 'Penny' hormones like Ariel is who expecting triplets since they both due in the same month causing everyone to move quickly since the party is about to start soon "Draco will you be a luv and buy me some more potato chips I'm craving for them please," she pouts sadly.

Draco sighed setting the chips on the table "Well, It's a good thing I got all kinds of chips knowing you would be craving for these luv's," he grinned causing Luna to perk up grabbing the chips "Especially at the party," he explained.

"Gimme," Luna snapped snatching the bag out of Draco's hands while he shivered at this.

"Bloody Salazar… two more months… "Draco muttered under his breath "Until baby Penny gets here … just two more bloody months,"

"I heard that," Luna snapped at this causing Draco, Neville and Blaise to sigh at this knowing the pregnancy hormones are getting to Luna.

"Oooh are those chips gimma!?" Ariel snapped snatching another bag of potato chips causing George to shiver knowing his wife.

"I'll be outside…" Draco murmured dragging Blaise with him "Oh and Nev?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday," Draco smirked causing Neville to chuckle tossing him his present which Neville caught it surprisely "You didn't think I'd forget did you?"

"No but, thanks Drake I appreciate that," Neville began to say noticing they were leaving him by himself "Wait, where are you guys going don't leave me," he panicked causing Luna and Pansy to drag poor Neville inside the living room to decorate.

"Come on don't be such a baby Nev I need your help here," Theo announced causing Neville to sigh at this not realizing that their old friend was at the backyard "And happy birthday mate,"

"George, Fred I need you help too," Pansy called out.

"Right-o," George and Fred sauluted at this.

"Thanks Theo, George, Fred thank Merlin I'm not alone," Neville murmured as everyone bid 'happy birthday' to Nev who returned the gesture 'thank you,' as they continued to decorate the living room.

In the other side of the Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the backyard where a shadow revealing Harry was waiting for his friends who knew about his secret; they're the only ones who knew and now… Teddy, Sophia, Hannah and Aria with the kids; he hoped he can count on Teddy, Sophy, Hannah and Aria not to say anything… he didn't know who else to trust besides his family especially at his situation.

"Dray why are you—" Blaise was cut off by seeing someone in the shadows with a sigh "Ah… now I know why you dragged me here," he murmured.

"Are you guys by yourself?" Harry muffled hiding behind the shadows "I need to talk to you,"

"Potter didn't we just tell you not to come out yet it's too dangerous?" Draco scolded him.

"Oh, I'm Potter now that's just plain cruel Draco," Harry pouted at this causing Draco to roll his eyes.

"You know what I mean if Luna and the others were to find out that we kept this secret for nearly—" Draco hissed at him putting a silence charm gesturing him to follow him and Blaise inside the treehouse that they made for the kids "For nearly 3 ½ years they'll kill us," he dramatically cried out.

"You don't think I haven't tried to contact with Mione since we're soul bond with each other the only thing I can hear are static between us," Harry cried out in anger "And I know they will but, at least you get to see your family… while I can't even get close to my own wife and kids when I'm in this form Draco," he huffed at this "I was soooooooooo close but, once again I can't get near my wife or my kids… again!?" he cried out in frustration.

"Guys?! Guys… guys… " Blaise intervened between his two friends "Calm down … we can't have anyone find out that we know you're alive Harry," he argued in hissed tones.

Harry and Draco both sighed at this apology to each other "It wouldn't matter anyway… since I saw her…" Harry sadly says.

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Mione…" Harry kicked the floor pouting very sadly "Apparently my powers are growing … projecting from one place to another today… the farthest where I was buried with the Weasley's… then I went to the zoo… and then the mall in muggle London of all places that's really far from here…I kept a lookout making sure I wasn't followed luckily I wasn't and that's when I saw her... Hermione, Jay and the kids were…apparently we're connected somehow... I was so close Drake… but, so far away… Merlin help me she's beautiful… so beautiful… as always…but, she looks so sad… even for a small minute….how is she?" he began to say turning to Draco and Blaise who had wary worried looks which Harry noticed "What? What is it?" he explained.

"She hasn't been the same since you … 'died' … she's been … like an empty shell it took a huge toll out of Mya and the press is being pretty restless following her every move it's taking out the energy out of her," Draco explained.

Harry sighed at this "I had a feeling this would happen… after what happen to the war…bloody hell the damn reporters" he whispered.

"It doesn't even help that Rita Skeeter seems to find out where you guys are… but, luckily they don't know the location … of where you guys live…" Draco shrugged at this "I made sure of that," he explained.

"Oh, and we're leaving England in Friday," Blaise asked.

"YOUR WHAT?!" Harry exclaimed turning to his friends "I thought you guys were leaving next week not this Friday what happen?"

"Nothing happen per say… except Mya can't take it anymore after what happen to you, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's family … being the last of the 'Golden Trio' especially the reporters been pretty bad asking for a private interview… they've been extra restless that they even tried to bother Ariel and Jay at their job which it's causing a lot of stress for both parties and it's taking a huge toll out of Mya…" Blaise explained worriedly over his adopted sister.

Harry frowned at this "I didn't realize it was that bad…" he began to say which they grew quiet "How bad was it… when you last saw her?"

"We saw her last Sunday when we came to visit her to confirm our plan for Friday within the last minute apparently Lulu got a vision that this would happen which is why we packed early before we even left… and on how she looked… she was … pale… a bit worried that the reporters would find out that we're leaving which is why Mya insisted we leave a week early at least that's what Lulu confirmed anyway causing us to leave a week early in Friday," Draco began to say bitterly "Although if I'm being honest here Harry… it's a bit bad… but, we're hanging in there…at least for now… " he then was cut off as he felt the wards coming recognizing his wife Luna's magic "Bloody hell we have to go Potter… look we'll-we'll figure out how to hatch you early just wait a little longer huh?" he explained assuring him.

"That's what you said last time Draco how long do I have to wait this time," Harry sighed at this "I'm starting to think that whatever creature inheritance I turned into is taking it's sweet time… and I don't know … how long I can wait Draco… I want to see my family again… I want to see my wife and my kids I miss them so much," he explained sadly.

"I know but, we're finding every book we can think of to figure this out after learning the habitat you are living near you said it was near water right?"

"Fire and water Draco … oh there's something I have to tell you?"

"What?"

"Teddy… he knows… Aria… Sophia… Hannah…and the kids they can see me?" Harry cried out happily "They can see me Draco,"

"You're kidding...how?" Draco asked a bit stunned at this.

"I don't know… the kids...we were at the arcade inside the mall and the kids… James… the quints… Rosie… Daisy… Amelia… Hugo … they were walking around and I guess James, Seth, Lily, Evie and Henry they can all see me including Rose, Daisy, Amelia, even Hugo then that's when Aria, Sophia, Hanna and Teddy learned about it?"

"How is that possible?" Blaise murmured.

"I assume it's because I'm their father…?" Harry shrugged at this "But, this is good news though… Teddy told me he's going to help … Sophia… Hanna… Aria… they're all going to help...they have some theories?" he explained.

"Theories what kind of theories?"

"Well I told them that I was stuck inside the egg and told them that I'm near the ocean… I can tell my powers are fire and water… that's all I can … say … towards them…"

"How do you know we can trust them...especially Teddy I'm not saying I don't trust the kids… but, you had to be extra careful Harry,"

"You don't think I want them to find me like this," Harry argued back "But, it's already done they promised they wouldn't say anything… and so far they're doing a good job... "

"Well… I suppose... hold on do they know that we know about you being alive?"

"No I haven't told them I promise," Harry assured them "And I told them that I'm near an ocean I could be anywhere… but, I know I'm more powerful around fire and water…" he explained.

"Right...okay there's a few places where you could be … but, fire and water… that's a bit difficult… since it's in land but, near an ocean… it could be anywhere… I just hope we figure this out before… the others find out that we kept this a secret for so long…" Draco explained.

Harry sighed "Fine… but, can you get some food I'm bloody starving,"

"Yeah, we're planning on it once we figure out how to get you out of that egg,"

"Okay….and when will I get to see Mia and the kids again either I'm in this form or not I miss them especially Mia…"

"I can't say for sure but, soon Harry… you'll see your family again at least … the kids can see you that's great Harry… but, we need Mias help since she's brilliant besides the both of us… we have to figure out how to get you out of that egg Harry...we'll find a way just hang in there..."

Harry gave a sad smile "I hope so... I'm counting on you guys to help me…" he whispered as he disappeared.

"I know and we will help you…we'll see you soon Harry…." Blaise sighed as they watched their friend disappear once again as he turned to Draco "They're going to kill us Dray but, not as much as Mya is," he explained.

"Trust me I know… but, we'll talk about it later huh?" Draco murmured as they rushed over to the meet up with their families.

"Drake?"

"Yes?"

"If Teddy… Sophia… Aria… Hanna… and the kids can see Harry do you know what this means?"

"No what?"

"If they can see Harry besides the two of us … maybe it's a sign… that he's going to hatch soon…"

"You really think so?"

"What else could it be … I mean he's projecting from the burials… to the zoo… to the mall in muggle London of all places where Mia, Jay and the kids then back to the manor where he stayed that one summer before our 5th year… that's the farthest he ever went … and the kids… that's a new development that he's coming … back….to whatever creature inheritance he's being…"

"I never really thought about that… " Draco began to say then lowered his voice "We'll talk about this when we go to France at the office B," he explained.

"Me either but, whatever Harry's doing … he should keep it up … he's becoming stronger that's a good thing… maybe we can figure out … how far he can go… if we can get the kids to help… maybe… we'll figure out where Harry really is…" Blaise explained.

"Maybe… come on the guys needs our help," Draco murmured as they headed back inside Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

 **Jay's P.O.V.**

In the other side of the mall Jay, Hermione and the kids are at the Ben & Jerry's eating their ice cream where Jay felt his phone vibrate meaning Ariel's probably texting me.

"Hey, where are you?" Ariel murmured.

"Mya and I are with the kids are at the mall walking around we just bought some ice cream, so we should be there soon,"

"Really what time did the zoo close?"

"Around 6 but, Mya and I with the kids saw all the animals it didn't take very long and left around 2:45 pm then went to the park and went to the mall for a bit—we only been in the mall for about two hours and thirty minutes but, I managed to convince Mya to let the kids play at the arcade for a bit for another hour how are things at your end?"

"Pretty well Tonks managed to make some cookies, cupcakes, scones, and there's some apple pie, blueberry pie, chocolate mud pie, yum it's making me crave for some dessert now,"

"Sounds brilliant I can't wait to eat when we get back for the party," Jay nodded at this looking at the watch texting her back "Red, we should be back in half an hour since it's 6:20 p.m. since it's nearly getting dark soon Mya just went to the bathroom really quick and we should be heading back home,"

"Perfect and once she's done with the bathroom you guys can head back home since the party starts at 7 pm sharp since we have to take the ones that we're going to leave behind to the bank and head to the airport afterwards including the transfer burials we had to sign a few forms for that,"

"That is true," I sighed at this then heard my phone vibrate from Ariel calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey, just wanted to check on you? How's Mia doing?"

"She seems to be a little better today. She told me she went to visit Harry and the others this morning after I told her the kids and I went to visit Mal and Sophia?"

Ariel held her breath "Yeah she told me about that it was a bit hard… she also said that Evie saw someone in the cemetery,"

Jay got up alerted "You heard about that too… so I assume you also … heard that there's no body in Harry's casket,"

"What? No she failed to mentioned that what do you mean there's no body?"

"I wish I knew… what did you hear from Mia?"

"Hermione told me she said Evie saw Harry which is impossible… so she just said that it was probably Harry's spirit or something… but, she's still cautious about the whole thing,"

"No wonder she looked pale …" I murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing… listen Mya is on her way we should be leaving say 10 minutes would that be enough time for you guys to go hide and all that,"

"That's too early Jay ... just keep distracting her since it's barley 6:15 since it's still early to come back,"

"What am I supposed to do for the next half hour?"

"I don't know ... oh wait I know go to the book store it would keep her occupied for the next half hour and she can buy more books for us,"

"More books... right, right okay I'll be sure to do that there's actually a bookstore that I been wanting to get anyway.

"Perfect, just be sure to keep Mya occupied at least half an hour because Draco and Blaise should get the cake they're setting it up"

"Cake but, Hermione bought ice cream cake though… although it was for Harry and Neville…and we also ate cake for dessert at the zoo it was Hanna's idea it seemed to help a little bit"

"She did? She didn't have to do that…?"

"Yeah... but, I think she might be visiting him tomorrow before we leave to the airport before we transfer everyone to Forks,"

Ariel gave a 'hum' sound "Probably oh shoot Draco and Blaise are here, just keep distracting her until it reaches 7 and I'll see you guys within half an hour Jay,"

"See you,"

"Hey," Hermione greeted me gathering our things together inside her beaded bag "Who were you talking too?"

"Just one of my friends in Forks…he's been watching over the house since Mal and I decided to live in England years ago and wanted to let me know that he fixed up the house and everything," I lied.

Hermione stared at me with a raise eyebrow "Oh really who?"

"Tai," I lied at this.

"Really how was it and speaking of Tai. I need to talk to him about something,"

"About what?"

"You remember how you own the school and everything being the big boss?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I was thinking only if your okay with it that I'd be the head principal on both Forks High and LaPush High while you and Ariel be the co-assistant principles, we'll be working in the shadows. I even asked Tai to help me with it,"

"You want to be the head principe I thought you wanted to be in school,"

"I was but, I'm way over high school I rather just be a teacher… and be the head principle,"

"So you're going to be a teacher and a head principle,"

"Yes…but, I'm also going to portray as a student before I reveal myself as their teacher and head principle of the school "

Jay nodded with a thoughtful nod with a grin "Brilliant I had a feeling you'd say that what do you want us to do?"

"Well I already got Draco, Luna, Neville, Blaise, Pansy and Theo to be the teachers in the school, Fred and George will work and I got a few ideas for the school?"

"Like what?"

Hermione grinned grabbing her binder full of plans which Jay had to blink his eyes owlish on how big the binder was "What's this?"

"My plans for the town?"

"What sort of plans are you planning nugget?"

"Do you remember how you said that LaPush High was under construction?"

"Yeah…"

"I decided to extend the opening for another year,"

"Another year? For what?"

"I figured we can compromise this Jay. I decided to build new classrooms in both high schools and add new teacher staff in both schools,"

"Like who it's going to take weeks before we can hire people,"

"Oh don't worry Draco and the others are going to portray both teachers in both schools and I'm also planning on building a magical school for magical and non magical students within our property,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"And who exactly is going to be the head principle in this magical school,"

"I am?'

"That's three schools nugget,"

"I know but, the Black Pearl of Magic Academy I'm still working on the name isn't going to open within two years from now and I decided to portray as a student, as a disguise while being the head principle, the mysterious boss while being a teacher,"

"Really…?"

"Yes,"

"Which classes?"

"English, Math, History, P.E. Music, Dancing, Journalism, the year book community and being the big boss in both schools,"

"That's a lot nugget,"

"Eh nothing I can't handle… besides… most of those classes are with Isabella… so she won't be able to see this coming,"

Jay however, realize what she's doing "Oh I get it you want to make Isabella's life turned upside down by portraying as a student, when you're really the teacher and the head principle. Sneaky and cunning that's very Slytherin of you and what about Quinn and Alex you do know they both attend Forks High don't you?"

"Oh don't worry about the twins Quinn and Alex," Hermione grinned with a shrug "I'm pretty sure they'll be more than happy to help out since they don't like the Cullens or how Isabella treating poor Jacob," she scowled at Isabella's treatment with Jacob "And trust me I know and trust me on this not even the Cullens is going to expect this either I'm also going to be their teacher too and I also changed everything in the school," she explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Instead of the school starting at 8:10 in the morning it's going to start 7:30 in the morning and ends at 5:00 in the evening and the classes will be 8 classes not 6 and it won't be starting in September 5th,"

"Then when will it start if not September 5th?"

"August 20th 2012,"

Jay chuckled "Sneaky….very sneaky,"

"Why thank you so what do you think?"

"I love it… count me in and I'm pretty sure Ariel would love to help too. You do know our cousin Isabella is with our estrange aunt Renee in Florida right with Edward since the twins Quinn and Alex went home early after another argument that cause them to leave early … aunt Renee made it worst it would seem so … Quinn and Alex aren't in speaking terms with Isabella at the moment?"

"Oh really…?"

"Yes…she's making all sorts of trouble in our family nugget… it's stressing out uncle Charlie and shouldn't Isabella know about the new class schedules for the school year. I'm sure the twins Quinn and Alex already knows the new class schedules by now"

"Yes I realize that but, she won't be getting the memo...she or the Cullen family-the only ones who will find out will be Jasper… I'm going to befriend him first then he'll be able to send the message 3 days later since August 20th is in Monday so we have a lot of time in our hands before they arrive,"

"Has anyone ever told you that your bloody brilliant Mya,"

"Yes, yes they have so are you in?"

"Oh I am so in and did you manage to talk to Tai about this since he lives there,"

"He does?"

"Yeah he uh moved to Forks about 2 ½ years ago,"

"Oh really... Tai what?"

"Nugget it's one of my friends from … my old boarding school… Taichi Kamiya you remember him, don't you?"

"Really I didn't know Tai was living in Forks?"

"Yeah…he uh moved to Forks about 2 years ago with his family he married to Mimi and has children about the same amount as I do and he works in both schools thanks to me,"

"Eight children and really that's perfect since I need his help with this?"

"Well yeah he always wanted a big family and well there you go…and I'm sure he'll be happy to help,"

"Brilliant," Hermione grinned writing a note and whistled where an owl came down "Hey boy… can you do me a favor and give this to Tai Kamiya he lives in Forks, Washington," she murmured.

The owl hooted happily after Hermione gave him an owl treat, grabbed the letter and headed to America hopefully the plans are in motion.

"Well it's official we're now the co-owners of the schools right,"

"Absolutely and uncle Charlie already knows since he approves he's excited to see the look on Edward's face. He really hates him including the twins Quinn and Alex,"

"I know they do since the feeling is mutual,"

"Of course so uh, where exactly did you and Mal move too in Forks anyway Ariel never did explain that bit?"

"It was in the reservation in La Push not to far from the first beach apparently,"

"Really," Hermione looked surprised "That's even more brilliant because the manor that we're going to be living in too is near the beach too,"

"Really what was the manor called again Mya?"

"The Black Pearl apparently Sirius used to live there when he was on the run that time—" Hermione drifted off with a distant look "I wish I could've help him more than Harry would've stayed with him…" she whispered.

I gave her a hand squeeze "You did all you could do babe,"

"I know… I just … I wish it was enough," Hermione whispered.

"You can't always save them all Mya I know you want to help but, it is what it is." I murmured.

"I know…" Hermione murmured leaning her head against her brother Jay as he put his arm around his sister looking at the time and called over Logan with the boys as it was time to head home and threw their trash away.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

By then James, Seth, Lily, Evie and Henry woke up from their nap as they were sleeping in their stroller while Teddy helped to push the stroller, then in the other stroller was Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo who was pushed by Jay and then there's the oldest kids—Logan, Zander, CJ, Sophia, Newton, Nelson, Arianna and Hanna walking with their dad and aunt.

Jay remembered what he promised Ariel to distract their little sister for another half hour before the party "Oh speaking of ... we still got half an hour left let's uh look around the mall some more?"

"But, I got enough books for our trip though?"

"Yes I realize that but, I saw a book store not far from here?"

"A book store where?"

Jay scanned around the mini mall "There," he pointed at the store "Barnes and Noble let's check it out I bet your dying to get another book,"

Hermione flushed "Well... I do need a new book to keep me occupied over the flight since I read my other books more than once," she murmured.

"Exactly let's check it out how about it?"

"Okay we'll get another book no later than half an hour,"

"I'm not the one who has a huge collection of books in her bedroom,"

Hermione flushed "Prat," she playfully hits her brother Jay on the shoulder as they headed inside Barnes and Noble book store "Wow... there's so many books..." she bit her bottom lip nervously "I shouldn't... I already have all my books back home," she explained.

"So we can get another book shelf for the new set of books it's not a crime to buy more you know," Jay grinned wiggling his eyebrows "Shall we?"

Hermione grinned "We shall," she explained as they scanned around the bookstore.

"Momma can we get a new book too?" Evie asked.

"Of course luv come on," Hermione began to say gathering the kids out of their strollers as they went to the kid's section "We can buy as many books as you want luvs," she explained.

"Goodie," Evie and Lily giggled as they looked around the bookstore "Momma can we get this one?" they both asked.

Hermione looked at the kids section "I'm sure this book seems ... reasonable... we should buy more books lovelies... come on I'm sure there's more books to look huh?" she explained.

"Yeah," Evie, Lily, James, Henry and Seth explained.

"Momma Minnie can we get this one?" Rose asked.

"What's this about Rosie?" Hermione asked.

"Umm.. about a wolf,"

"A wolf?"

"Uh huh can I get it pleaseeee,"

Hermione sighed at this looking at the back to look at the price which was a decent good price "Alright Rosie you can get this one,"

"Really?"

"Mhmm is that all you want?"

"Can I get another book?"

"How many books do you want?"

"Umm—" Amelia began to say scanning around the bookstore "That one," she explained.

Hermione blinked her eyes owlish staring at the stuff animals "Another toy?" she asked.

"Uh huh..."

"You want another toy?"

"Yes,"

Hermione sighed "You have enough toys and clothes Nia?"

"I know but, I really, really, really want this one and it's not for me it's for uncle grandpa Charlie?"

"Oh I see so it's not for you it's for your uncle grandpa Charlie I bet he'd love this present but, what about your uncle Quinn and auntie Alex,"

"Oh yeah… I forgot," Amelia flushed at this causing Hermione to chuckle "What about that momma?"

"I think they're going to love it sweetie,"

"Really you think so momma?"

"Mhmm why the hell not... put it inside the cart huh while we get more books for you kids and now it's my turn to buy some books for our travels huh?"

"Okay,"

Hermione scanned around the bookstore and saw a series of Game of Thrones "Hmm... this looks interesting why the hell not," she shrugged at this putting the book set inside the cart then looked around "Maybe I can find some ideas for my book," she murmured.

"Hey auntie Minnie look I found a book that you might like?" Logan asked.

Hermione looked at the book 'Harry Potter' the book series it made her curious "Oh really...it says Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone...interesting..." she began to say scanning the book it's similar to the adventures that she went too with her late husband Harry and their best friend Ron "How in Merlin did they know about that..." she explained looking at the book set buying the whole set of Harry Potter series it's pretty popular and was curious about the books in muggle version.

"Did it help auntie Minnie?" CJ asked.

"Oh yes.. yes it did... come on let's go look some more huh?"

"Okay,"

"Auntie Minnie can I get this one?" Sophia asked.

Hermione blinked her eyes owlish looking at the book "Sophy where did you get this book?" she murmured.

"Over there..." Sophia asked pointing at the Adult section.

"Hmm... umm well... you're a little young to read this kind of books maybe try that aisle over there it has werewolves," Hermione winked playfully causing Sophia to perk up pointing at the other aisle "And you should ask your dad about it," she explained.

"Okay," Sophia nodded at this biting her bottom lip debating what book to get which is a huge pile "Auntie Minnie do you think daddy would let me get this many books?" she murmured.

Hermione giggled "I'm pretty sure he'll be fine with it as long as it's not rated M type of books since you're still a little young for that," she explained.

"Awe how old do I have to be to read those books?"

"Older way, way, way older,"

Sophia pouted "Can't I read your pile of books auntie Minnie?" she asked.

"You really like to read books huh and of course you can?"

Sophia nodded at this "Oh yes, you been reading bedtime stories ever since I was little and I guess I must've inherited reading books from you auntie Minnie,"

Hermione giggled kissing her goddaughter being her niece on the forehead "Come on let's find your father and your brothers so we can head home," she explained.

"Okay," Sophia replied as they found Jay with the boys—Logan, Zander, CJ, Teddy, Newton and Nelson with their piles of books.

After a few minutes they finally got enough books to last them a lifetime, Hermione however got the Harry Potter book set and decided to buy it being the curious person she wanted to read a new adventure with piles of books from her children, her nieces and nephews.

"You guys ready to go?" Hermione began to say looking around for Jay and the boys "Where's the others and your father?" she explained.

"Dad is at the check out there's a long line so it might be awhile and yeah we're ready to go," Logan explained.

"Good we should get going since it's almost 7 I don't want to go home late," Hermione began to say as they gathered their books where Jay was waiting with his set of books who was in line staring at the pile of books he had in his cart "There you are where have you been?" she explained.

"Around…I was downstairs found some travel books for us to do and other books " Jay began to say with a shrug noticing his sister raise eyebrow "What?"

"Travel books?"

"Yeah I thought since we're going to live in America we might as well find some spots for us to do like go to Disneyland for the kids,"

Hermione lips twitched "I already planned that trip for us to go,"

"You did?'

"Mhmm?"

"For who?"

"For the kids… James, Seth, Lily, Evie, Henry, Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo for their birthday I got everything booked for us and stay in a hotel for the week,"

"A week in Disneyland,"

"Yep,"

"Bloody hell you thought of this ahead of time didn't you?"

"Yes, I did I want my kids to experience the muggle world as we did in their age,"

Jay gave his sister a hug "I bet they would've loved that did you buy all the tickets for us,"

"I did I called in advance and I got VIP passes for us,"

"VIP passes for all of us,"

"Yep,"

"Bloody hell…" Jay whistled at this "You didn't have to do that I could've bought our tickets too," he pointed out.

"I know but, I been planning their surprise for awhile… and I figured we can celebrate it together since we're going to live in America so why the hell not…" Hermione shrugged at this "And I have enough money to last me a lifetime…I'm not going to spend a lot but, enough for my family to have the best childhood they ever had," she explained.

"Thank you Mia you really didn't have to do that," Jay pointed out.

"I know but, I want too besides… my travel agent Elena gave me the details about the whole thing so I got everything planned for us to do during our stay in Forks?" she explained.

"Oh really and what sort of plans are you planning for us to do nugget?" Jay asked.

"Oh you know all sorts of things like going to Disneyland, Legoland, Universal Studios, San Diego Zoo, the L.A. zoo, museums, anything really," Hermione explained.

"You didn't had to do that nugget I could've helped you with those plans," Jay pointed out.

"I know but, I want too besides… my travel agent Elena gave me the details about the whole thing so I might as well plan something for us to do together as a family," Hermione began to say noticing the books inside the cart "Is that all your books Jay?" she explained.

"Yeah and I got some board games a bit expensive but, I figured I can teach the kids some games besides Quidditch ya know including Logan's, Zander's, CJ's, Newt's, Nelson's and Teddy's apparently got some books too?"

"And I thought you didn't like to read?"

"I don't usually but, what else am I supposed to do for the next 11 hours flight in Friday?"

"You could sleep?"

"True… but, I rather keep myself occupied have a lot of work to do,"

"Sounds fair,"

"Is that your piles of books?"

"Just this pile the rest are our children's books?"

Jay gawked at the pile of books inside the cart "That's a lot of books Mia?"

"Not my fault they like to read books Jay,"

"What's this book about?"

"Don't know but, it's called the Game of Thrones it looks interesting and look they have books of Harry Potter… too?"

"What?"

"The Harry Potter series imagine that….it even has pacific details over it… even the troll... incident…"

"You're kidding,"

"Nope…"

"And this book?"

"Sophy likes the werewolves can't deny that to your little girl can you?"

"You're a very, very bad influence over my kids,"

"Oh ha, ha, ha,"

"I'm kidding now come on let's check these out and head home huh?"

"Sounds good," Hermione answered.

After they check out the books, Hermione put everything inside her beaded bag to carry them to the house so they wouldn't have to carry a lot, set her children inside their stroller but, they rushed wanting to be near their mother. It took some getting used too but, eventually Hermione got used to carrying her kids as if she's a natural mother and continued shopping until it was time to get home since it was starting to get late and packed their stuff; they split up to carry the kids.

Hermione and Teddy both carried James and Henry while Jay carried Daisy and Amelia, then Newton carried Henry, Arianna carried Rose, Nelson carried Hugo, then CJ carried Seth despite how they could've used the stroller but, it was a lot of kids; they all apparate holding the kids closely with a 'stuck-me' charm inside their baby pouches however Logan, Zander, Sophia, Arianna and Hanna did a side-along with their dad Jay who held them close not wanting to lose each other and stepped inside the Manor Number 12 Grimmauld Place by dusting themselves seeing Ariel did a signal to their brother Jay who winked at them as he couldn't wait til their sister Hermione to see the party.

"Hmm.. I wonder where everyone went… Tonks told me that she'll be back with Remus from the bank?"

"The bank for what?'

"She didn't say she just said she needed to go to the bank… huh weird…" Hermione scanned around furrowing her eyebrows glancing around "Maybe they're not home yet...I'll turn on the light," she began to say not noticing that Jay was also behind the shadows "Jay where are you...?"

 **[no answer]...**

"Jay…"

"I'm in here Mia…in the living room," Jay answered in the background.

Ariel also gave another signal to Jay who nodded whispering to the kids who nodded at this sneaking behind to hide not wanting them to get hurt despite how the Manor was gloomy and glum there's usually a loud and rowdy, filled with noise from everyone. The minute they arrived it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop and not a person in sight.

Hermione drew her wand and held her trusty beaded bag close. Hexes and Jinxes ran through her mind as she slowly made her way through the kitchen and towards the living room; her senses alert that she didn't noticed that Jay took the kids where the others were hiding to prepare themselves to surprise her.

The minute Hermione turned on the light and then— "SURPRISE?!" several people jumped out of their hiding places and shouted in unison causing Hermione to shriek and run back into the kitchen her face was beat red. Everyone erupted into laughter, causing her face to only go redder, she quietly berated herself for getting so scared of a surprise party. The war was over after all nothing left to be afraid of… well except the death eaters but, that's a different manner. She made her way to the living room, a smile on her lips shaking her head.

"Guys you didn't have to do all this," Hermione lips twitched looking at Luna and Pansy looking smug "I thought I told you guys no parties," she scolded her friends playfully.

"And miss having a party of a lifetime not likely Mya," Pansy smirked "You should know by now that I always get my way being a Slytherin princess after all are you surprised,"

"Honestly Pans," Hermione giggled "And I hate to admit this but, yes I'm very surprised.. How did you invite everyone under a week before we leave I may never know…" she explained.

"We had plans for the party for weeks since we're leaving in Friday instead of next week in Wednesday we figured a farewell party was suitable Mione," Luna began to say with a daze look "And to celebrate Harry's birthday… I bet he would've loved it," she murmured

"Thank you," Hermione soften her eyes hugging her good friend who's like a sister to her knowing Harry would've laughed his arse off if he knew; She turned around to her siblings Jay and Ariel last who were snickering, considering they knew about it "Don't tell me you guys knew about this too?"

"Of course, we did," Ariel snorted "We needed Jay and the kids to spend the whole day with you, so we can prepare the party baby Mia," she sighed dramatically "After all we must wake up early tomorrow," she explained.

"Thank you," Hermione sincerely meant every word.

"Always," Jay snickered giving his little sister a hug with Ariel not far behind despite how she's only 7 1/2 and two weeks pregnant while Luna is 7 1/2 months and four weeks pregnant apart from each other "And you're very welcome after all this is our way of thanking you for winning the war and killing that monster so the rest of us can live in peace… so thank you baby sister,"

"Your welcome," Hermione giggled knowing her brother "Now let's just have fun huh?"

Hermione nodded knowing this; Charlie Weasley with his two brothers Fred and George Weasley with Ariel and Jay Granger her eldest siblings were coming with her with their kids; Remus and Tonks with little Teddy then James, Seth, Lily, Evie, Henry, Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo with their cousins Logan, Zander, CJ, Sophia, Newton, Nelson, Ariana and Hanna.

"Your welcome it's not I had a choice to let him win," Hermione giggled knowing her brother "Now let's just have fun huh?"

Hermione nodded knowing this; Charlie Weasley with his two brothers Fred and George Weasley with Ariel and Jay Granger her eldest siblings were coming with her with their kids; Remus and Tonks with little Teddy then James, Seth, Lily, Evie, Henry, Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo with their cousins Logan, Zander, CJ, Sophia, Newton, Nelson, Ariana and Hanna.

Draco tells Hermione that they'll be joining them in a few weeks—two weeks at most Luna and Ariel being 7 months and one week pregnant due in October with their children being born it was a huge event for everyone. Scorpius, Lysander and Lorcan will be accompany them along with Neville, who's Blaise husband will be coming with their kids Leonardo and Alice while their surrogate mother expecting triplets—two boys and a girl due date will be coming within 5 ½ more months—they decided to name them-Vincent Angelo Longbottom-Zabini 'Vinny' II (OC), Anastasia Selene Longbottom-Zabini 'Aubree' (OC) and Alejandro Cody Lucas Longbottom-Zabini 'Alex' (OC) as they were celebrating for the newborn babies.

Draco and Blaise both had some last-minute things that they had to do that they had to take care of first which she understood beaming as there's always room for him which he thanked her gratefully. Theo and Pansy being 6 1/2 months expecting triplets boys will be joining them preparing the move and join them soon.

 **~*~End of Chapter Sixteen~*~**

 **Whooooo! Wow that's a long chapter. I know, I know that there's some reviewers who are wondering when Hermione and her family arriving to Forks but, don't worry they'll be arriving quite soon between the chapters it's going to be a back and forth between Forks, Washington and the Wizarding World between what they're doing so it won't be long till they arrive.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Hermione's Farewell Party!**

Blaise, Neville and Luna explained that they're going take the job offer as a muggle teacher until the new boarding school grand opening which will take under a year but, depending on how many projects they'll do they're excited to do their parts to teach kids about magic as they did when they were children in Hogwarts while Draco will take over the Malfoy business by transferring to La Push Reservation where they'll be living while taking part time jobs with Hermione in Forks which seemed to work out for everyone.

"Professor," Hermione beamed hugging her teachers who greeted her back with a same gesture "It's so good to see you guys,"

"Of course, Hermione we wouldn't miss it your farewell party in the world," Professor Flitwick beamed at this "Is that the young ones," he murmured.

"Yes, this is James, Seth, Henry, Lily and Evie," Hermione beamed looking at her children "And this is Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo Weasley—Ron and Susan's children as you can see I'm their godmother and gained custody over them so they're now Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo Weasley-Potter so it would fit them together within our family being their godmother and adopted mother to them," she explained.

"They're a mixture of you and Harry…along with Rose with their siblings look so much like Ron and Susan too... I'm so proud of you dear," Professor McGonagall beamed kissing the little ones on the forehead beaming at their nana despite not being related they just call her nana which Professor McGonagall didn't mind at all "And the darlings look so beautiful I bet Harry, Ron and Susan are all proud of you and missing so much," she explained.

"Th—thank you Professor," Hermione whispered holding back her tears.

"We heard you were leaving in Friday instead of next week in Wednesday we wanted to bid you farewell before you leave," Professor Sprouts softly says hugging her former student.

Hermione nodded at this hugging each other her teachers as she's going to miss them to bits as they started to chat away with everyone where she greeted Hagrid.

"Hagrid I'm so glad you came to my party," Hermione beamed at this "And Grawp I'm so glad you can make it,"

"Thank you for inviting me Hermione," Grawp beamed in perfect english.

"Your very welcome Grawp and I can see you're speaking clearly now that's great," Hermione beamed patting him on the head while he blushed at this.

"Wouldn't miss for it the world Mione," Hagrid beamed patting her on the head "Going to miss you don't forget to visit with the young one's yea and Grawp will miss you too. He's now speaking clearly now thanks to your help which I couldn't thank you enough for that so thank you Hermione," he explained.

"Of course, Hagrid I'm sure we would love that and I can never forget you guys," Hermione beamed hugging her friend as he returned the gesture as they started to catch up with everything and beginning to fill their plate with food...as she looked around at her love ones "This is brilliant guys I didn't even noticed about the party being busy packing and all," she grinned happily "C'mon. This is our last night for—well for the time being! Let's have some fun," she explained; her chocolate eyes gaze was dancing with amusement as everyone sat down around the table to eat dinner; even the quints her children were laughing talking animating what they did which intrigued Charlie as he's a dragon tamer.

Charlie along with everyone chuckled patting the young ones gently on the head. The rest of the evening passed by easily, filled with laughter, games of exploding snap, embarrassing stories, memories of those that had been lost in the war and promised to write and floo all the time. Hermione even received a digital camera to capture each event and moment at the zoo which looked like a professional camera; one of her hobbies that she bought right before she and Harry got married—she wanted to capture everything even in their honeymoon.

"Hermione how are you feeling dear," Minerva asked one of her proud students knowing the subject losing Harry was sensitive for the girl.

"I'm okay… just been busy taking care of the children," Hermione murmured looking at her children who were chatting away with Charlie "I miss him Minerva,"

Minerva soften her eyes putting her hands over hers "I know dear and moving away to America sounds like a fresh start for you. It would help ease the pain a bit better than before," she explained.

"You really think so Minerva?" Hermione murmured.

"Of course, if anyone who needs a fresh start it would be you dear and I understand why you want to move away to be near your family," Minerva pointed out.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled at her professor "And I'll come visit Hogwarts whenever I could if you need anything just let me know and I'll be sure to help,"

"Thank you, Hermione…" Minerva beamed at this as she always been fond of Hermione as a child "And now that I think about it… only if you don't mind of course… but, I was wondering when you get settled in down I was hoping you can be our speaker in our graduation class for the students I bet they would've loved to see you dear,"

Hermione beamed at this "I would love that Minerva. Just give me the time and date and I'll be there," she explained.

"I'll be sure to owl you Hermione," Minerva replied.

"Actually, Minerva since you asked me and all I'll be living in a muggle town so in case the owl mail didn't work here's my address, my phone number and—" Hermione dug inside her beaded bag and grabbed a package "And this is for you Professor," she explained.

"For me? You didn't have to get me anything Hermione," Professor McGonagall weakly says.

"I insist besides… I didn't get one just for you Minerva, I also got one for Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprouts and Hagrid although for Hagrid and his brother I had to enlarge their cell phones a bit but, hopefully it will work since I figured we updated the school a bit in Hogwarts maybe you can add electricity to mix up a bit don't you think?" Hermione offered.

Minerva smiled "That's a brilliant idea Hermione but, how are we going to add the electricity if it doesn't work in Hogwarts?" she explained.

Hermione lips twitched "I think I have an idea only if you're okay with it Minerva," she murmured.

"Of course, be all means," Minerva offered which Hermione beamed as she told her plan to add the electricity in Hogwarts hopefully it will help for the students who are muggles, half-bloods witches and wizards and all that "That sounds brilliant as always you never seem to disappoint me," she explained.

"Thank you, Minerva that means a lot to me," Hermione murmured as everyone started to chat up the rest of the evening.

"Of course dear I also heard that you're going to build a magical school in your home town in America is that true?" Minerva explained.

"It is ... I was hoping... it would help the kids who lost their parents... I want to give them hope that there are people who care about them... does that make sense?" Hermione murmured.

"It really does," Minerva began to say sipping her tea "What else are you planning on doing for the new school Hermione," she explained.

"Well besides building a new school in my property which is pretty huge take a look," Hermione revealing the blueprints of the property "This is what it looks like right now 650,000 acres wide and long—I was thinking the school could be at least … 250,000 acres wide and long at least with the Quidditch field added, muggel sports it won't just be Quidditch; i'll be adding muggle sports so that way we'll have more than one sports for everyone to play," she explained.

"Really…" Minerva who looked intrigued by this plan of Hermione's "It sounds like you know what you want to do for your property anything else you want since it's pretty huge?" she explained.

"It really is I made so much progress in my home town so it's going to be a lot of projects that we're going to do during the year," Hermione explained.

"Sweet Merlin… are you thinking of building a village for everyone?" Filius asked curiously over his former student.

Hermione gave a smile "Actually Professor I am I'm going to build a house for the orphanages since they don't have enough food, to sleep, or any bedrooms. I figured I make the children feel like they're at home in a way by learning both magic and non magic schools if possible,"

"That sounds brilliant Hermione, be sure to let us know if you need any help," Pomona asked.

"I will be sure to owl you guys and let you know what we plan to build in our upcoming projects Professor," Hermione beamed.

The evening started to wind down after a few hours has passed Theo and Pansy were the first ones to leave as the pregnancy was making Pansy tired, the next was Charlie who bid everyone goodnight as his room was upstairs across the hall from Hermione's room which was Sirius old room so Charlie use Regulus old room since his stuff was packed inside Hermione's beaded bag ready to leave along with Fred's, George's, Ariel's and Jay's with the kids' stuff.

Minerva, Hagrid and the rest of the staff left had bid everyone after Hermione promised to keep in touch then Remus and Tonks were next as the pregnancy made Tonks tired as well so they bid Hermione good night by offering to put the James, Seth, Lily, Evie, Henry, Rose, Daisy, Amelia, Hugo and Teddy to bed since they had a long day at the zoo, the park and eating ice cream with lots of new toys to play with and books to read. Draco, Neville, Blaise and Luna with their children were the last ones to leave.

"I guess this is it … huh?" Hermione murmured scanning around the Number 12 Grimmauld Place one last time as everything was empty.

Draco soften his eyes widen his arms as she rushed into his arms giving her a comfort hug knowing Hermione as they're considers themselves as family "We'll be okay Mya I promise," he murmured.

"How do you do it Draco…" Hermione murmured causing Draco confuse at this "Move on from the chaos that happened in the war,"

Draco steadied his breathing "Who says I did but, I can tell you it's a slow working progress… not going to lie but, I can't even imagine losing Harry, Ron, Susan or the Weasley's … when you did… and being a good mother to the kids… especially Ron's and Susan's kids if you didn't gain custody over them who knows what could've happened to them but, I'm glad you did knowing there's still death eaters out there I can't even imagine what would happen if they found out but, I can tell they love you. I hope I became a good father to my kids too," he explained.

"Draco what are you talking about you're an amazing father to your kids no matter what you think," Hermione looked confused staring at Draco "Despite how we were different sides of the war… I think deep down I knew you weren't a killer… if we were still enemies we wouldn't be friends ... maybe allies but, not friends," she whispered.

"I know… "Draco began to say giving a sad smile "Who would've thought that I'd be best friends with the Gryffindor Princess and married to the Ravenclaw princess," he murmured.

Hermione giggled "Neither of us did but, you can't help but, follow your heart. The heart knows what it wants … you and Lulu fell in love it's amazing to fall in love don't you think?" she murmured.

"Absolutely," Draco smiled looking at his wife Luna who was putting their children in their strollers with love in his eyes "I know I didn't deserve anything but, if it wasn't for Luna for giving me a second chance I probably wouldn't have you guys as my friends, who I consider as family," he explained.

"Me either," Hermione murmured as she held her breath "Losing my husband Harry was hard enough along with Ron, Susan and some of Ron's family his parents Arthur, Molly, Bill and his wife Fleur with their children …then Percy... with his wife Audrey then Ginny, Seamus, Dean and Hannah with their children…it's pretty tough since they're mostly who I hang out with as friends but, I'm glad that I didn't lose you guys and I'm glad we became friends Draco… it would've been devastating," she explained.

Draco nodded at this "I know and I'm glad I didn't lose you either Mya," he murmured turning to Luna, his wife and their children.

"Me too so I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow since we're going to transfer the burials at the burial for everyone to Forks," Hermione murmured.

"Yes, did you manage to talk to Aqua and Ruby to help out with the burials back in Forks?" Draco asked.

"I did they're actually setting up the burials just the ones we have here but, under my protection since it's going to be near my parents grave… it would be protected and I also learned the property was miscalculated … it's now 650,000 acres not 550,000 acres" Hermione explained.

Draco steadied his breathing looking at the map of Forks noticing the markings around town "I heard that the property was pretty huge but, looking at this map of your home town … sweet Salazar… that's like half of the reservation of La Push and part of the town isn't it?" he began to say with a raise eyebrow causing Hermione to nod at this "Well as soon as you arrive there don't do anything without Blaise and I since I want to add a few idea's with you if that's alright and we'll figure out which ones well do first once we land to Forks and I'm glad we get this over with so where do you want to meet tomorrow being our last day in England Mya?" he explained.

"Here at the manor and then we can head to the cemetery in the morning the early the better I don't want to risk anything especially the death eaters… I don't want them to .. do any dark magic over my family… despite how it's protected with my powerful spells.. And don't worry I'm not going to do another projects without you guys since I do need your input in most of these projects after all,"

"I agree just work on the schools first and we'll go from there Mya,"

"Sounds brilliant so what day are you and Blaise going to arrive do you know?"

Draco rubbed his chin deep in thought looking at Blaise who got the message joining them into conversation who immediately rushed over.

"We'll be arriving within two weeks at most Mya don't worry we'll be able to help fix up the manor if necessary just promise us that you'll watch over our loves and family hmm?" Blaise asked.

"Always," Hermione answered with a determined look causing the Slytherins princes to chuckle.

"Good, see you guys bright and early in the morning," Draco murmured and kissed her forehead as he nodded at the gang who saluted him goodbye before apparating away to head home.

"Mya I'll see you guys tomorrow," Luna whispered hugging her best friend who's like a sister to her.

"See you guys tomorrow and don't worry once we arrived in Forks, Washington I'll show you guys around my hometown it's a small town but, it's home," Hermione murmured.

"I'm pretty sure the children and I will love that very much," Luna told her with a nod.

"Sounds like a plan Lulu," Hermione hugged Luna who returned the hug "This party was a huge blast and to see you everyone it was rather fun I haven't that much fun in years..." she then turned to Blaise and Neville "Thank you guys for coming and for the party," she explained.

"Anything for you Mione," Neville smiled hugging his sister but, blood "Like we would ever miss this party for anything. You deserve it after everything you, Harry, and Ron along with Susan with our friends who lost their lives in the war did this is just us thanking you for doing what you did winning the war and killed that son of a bitch. We'll see you in the morning," he explained.

Hermione gave a sad smile knowing her husband Harry" You know Harry… he didn't want our home to get hurt by that bastard…" she drifted off holding her locket as if it's her life depends on it "And I will see you guys tomorrow did you guys already packed everything," she explained.

"Yes, we did we packed everything ready to go and we'll meet you guys at the airport tomorrow," Neville nodded at this "Since Blaise and Draco won't be joining us when we're going to Forks we'll see them in two weeks so we have plenty of time for you to show us around town Mione," he explained.

Hermione beamed at this "Their going to miss the fun but, I have no doubt they're not going to miss the family trip that we're going to Disneyland within a week from now," she explained.

"Family trip to Disneyland what's that?" Neville asked.

"Let's just say I have a big surprise birthday for the kids since their birthday is coming up soon and we'll go to Disneyland," Hermione began to say showing Neville the Disneyland VIP tickets "We have all week to stay and that's when the real games begin when my idiotic cousin comes in September," she explained.

"Has anyone told you that your terrifying Mione," Neville murmured.

"Yes, yes they have," Hermione murmured.

"Good… and from what you told me about your cousin she sounds horrible but, I can't wait to see the twins again I remember them at the wedding they were pretty shy but, I can tell they love the magic since it runs in the family tree of yours right?" Neville explained.

"Yep, my uncle Charlie was a wizard back in the day… before he lost his magic… maybe… I can help him with that including my uncle Billy… I'm sure I'll figure something out I always do and I can't wait to show you guys around town," Hermione smiled at her friends "And we can set up that Quidditch pitch like we planned and other ideas we can come up with don't you think?" she explained.

"Absolutely," Luna nodded at this causing Neville and Hermione to turn "What? You don't honestly believe I'm not going to help do you?And besides we can give everyone that lost their lives a proper burial in Forks so we can be together spiritual and in our hearts with plans to build in our property since it's pretty huge how big is it again," she explained.

"Exactly the property is big enough to give them a proper burial so it's perfect," Hermione beamed at this "I'm so glad we can transfer them not wanting… anything bad happening to their graves," she murmured.

"Yes it is a big property and we wouldn't want that," Luna murmured.

"Mya don't you dare set up the Quidditch pitch without us huh?" Draco called out in the background.

"Wouldn't dream of it Draco and goodnight guys be safe," Hermione waved 'goodbye' to her friends as they apparate away to their homes for the night "See you tomorrow," she explained.

"Good night Mione see you guys bright and early," Neville nodded at this as he put on his jackets and grabbed the twins Leo and Ali who are now asleep tired from all the fun "Where should we meet up tomorrow?"

"Good night Nev we'll meet here bright and early say… 9:30ish sound about right I'll make breakfast," Hermione told him.

"Sounds perfect ," Neville nodded in agreement waved goodbye as they grabbed their children apparated away to their home "Bright and early tomorrow Mione," he explained.

"Of course," Hermione nodded at this as she muttered a cleaning spell by cleaning everything out and threw the trash; the cake that Tonks made was all gone "See you guys in the morning," she explained.

Hermione learned they bought mocha cake was her favorite from a small bakery they found in muggle London; she and Harry went around the Asian region in their honeymoon including the Philippines; they found a small bakery in Manila and curiously got the best of her and went to try one of the desserts and chose Mocha chocolate which was delicious that they bought a cake to celebrate their honeymoon that day. Fred and George happened to be in the living room with Remus and Tonks as they were discussing the schedule times for their flight tomorrow morning.

"Hey, you guys still awake?" Hermione asked as she entered the living room.

"Yeah, we just wanted to show Remus these journals that we've been working on, they're about a galleon that you made from the DA back in your 5th year they convey messages and only the owner of the twin book can read the messages otherwise it looks like notes for whatever you wish," Fred announced; his blue eyes lit up in excitement.

"Really?" Hermione asked as her eyes was light up with excitement.

"Yeah! We're only made 14 for the first ones! One for me, Fred, Lee, Ariel, Charlie, Draco, Luna, Neville, Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Jay, Aqua, Ruby and for the main guest of honor you," George announced, "And you can also make messages go between you and the one other person or two other people depending on the name you write then you first open it for the day,"

"You can even say or erase pages on whether you think it's important or not," Fred announced.

"They're not done yet but, they will be soon so we'll owl you one when we're done 'Mione," the twins volleyed back and forth while the other three others listened and nodded.

"That's brilliant boys! That's not easy magic! I'm very impressed. If you need any help do let me know alright," Hermione explained the twins nodded and hugged everyone saying goodnight and head to bed since they're leaving with Hermione early in the morning.

Hermione sighed looking around the house since it's now bare since she has no use of this house anymore—Kretcher, and the other elves were fixing up the Manor in La Push Reservation—the Black Pearl Manor setting up the portraits of James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black and found Regulus Black who seemed rather happy over the new surroundings at their new home.

"Thanks, Mione," Fred and George answered together "We would've done this without your help Mione,"

"Aww thanks guys that's sweet we should head to bed we just have to pack the last furniture and we should be done and leave later tomorrow,"

"Right-O Mione," Fred saluted first heading to his room "See you in the morning night Forge,"

"Night Gred," George nodded at his brother.

"See you in the morning Freddie and goodnight," Hermione smiled "Are you going to bed Georgie?"

"Yeah in a bit I just need to finish this one last thing—" George muttered a few twists "And done! What do you think? This is for you," he announced.

"Me? You didn't have to do that George," Hermione weakly says.

George soften his eyes "I know I don't but, I've been working on this for awhile and finally have some free time and besides… it was … from Harry… it was his last wish for us to give to you … I didn't get to finish it before but, we finally managed to fix it up and figured you would want it back," he explained.

"H—aharry last wish?" Hermione murmured "I've been hearing that today a lot lately,"

George nodded at this "Yep, he went to our store… the day he was killed it was before he went to the mission… and wanted to talk to us… Fred and I anyway to pick this beauty up, I noticed it was a bit rusty and a little old so I fixed it up; Harry said something that it belonged to your grandmother heirloom from her side of the family and said it was really precious to you," he murmured.

Hermione gasps seeing the music box and felt teared up, grabbing her key from her necklace and turned the key thus the music was heard— 'Can't Help Falling in Love' was their wedding song that she closed her eyes sadly "Harry…I can't believe remembered" she whispered.

"Cookie," Ariel peeked through the living room doorway seeing her sister teared up "What's wrong?" she wobbled over to her sister.

Hermione covered her mouth "Oh it's nothing… it's just… apparently Harry fixed the music box from nana … it was broken and…I thought I lost it forever during the war.. I couldn't find anywhere in the attic I thought it was stolen … and Harry… he must've found it I don't know how but, he did…he knew how much this music box meant so much to me … and he asked George and Fred to fix it…it's playing our song it's almost like I can feel him next to me... I miss him so much," she explained, feeling more teared up and sobbed over her sister Ariel who rushed over to hug her baby sister causing the two to comfort each other.

"Shhh it's okay… it's okay I'm here … I'm here cookie bear just let it out," Ariel murmured looking at her husband George who nodded leaving the two alone knowing they needed a sister talk.

After a few minutes Hermione felt a bit better "Sorry for ruining your shirt," she murmured.

Ariel lifted her sister's chin to look up to her "Hey don't ever apologize you can cry on my shoulder I won't judge cookie bear I'm always here if you want to talk,"

Hermione sniffed "Thanks Ariel,"

"Of course, are you sure you're going to be okay…and that was really sweet of Harry to find nana's music box that was her favorite jewelry box as a child" Ariel worriedly asked.

Hermione nodded at this "Yeah it was and… I'll be alright… I'm just going to head to bed in a bit anyway… I'll see you in the morning,"

"See you in the morning," Ariel murmured as she headed to her room joining George in bed as he took off his shirt turning to his wife.

"Hey, how was she? I didn't mean to get her upset…" George bowed his head sadly causing Ariel to smile at her husband "Is she okay?"

"She's not upset with you Georgie the music box meant so much to her our nana gave it to Hermione as a child before she pass away… it was the only thing that she ever had of nana Hermione," Ariel sighed tiredly changing her clothes into her pajamas "How did Harry find it she thought she lost it forever," she whispered.

"I'm not sure… Harry just said that it just… appeared in front of him one day… as if … it was a sign for him to find it or something… and told us to fix it up for Hermione since he knew it meant so much to her," George whispered.

"Odd but, that music box isn't just a regular one… it's magical… apparently nana Hermione got it from her first love… you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Ariel whispered.

"Try me? I can take it," George murmured.

"Nana Hermione first love gave that pacific music box to her during the war… before .. they got separated…"

"Who?"

"Famous author … of the Fantastic Beast and Where to Find them mean anything to you?"

"Newt Scamander… that's your nana's first love?"

"Yes it is before they got separated?"

"How?"

"Well… nana was … special like us… she was very … mysterious it's one of the things that attracted Newt the most about nana… she was different from the other girls that he ever met,"

"Really?"

"Mhmm,"

"Bloody hell…but, isn't he married to that other lady though and well it's a good thing Harry found the jewelry box then isn't it?"

"It is but, that was because Newt thought she was killed during the war in Paris but, she made it out alive… you can say it's a good luck charm… rumor has it that would lead you to your soul mate and I think that's what the music box did… it found Harry,"

"Whoa…" George began to say holding his wife into a hug "That's crazy but, I shouldn't be surprised… magic always had a way to find their way home… and I had a feeling you'd say that … it's a good thing thing we're leaving this place… and it will good for us, our kids… for Jay… especially Hermione and the kids...I know that for sure," he explained.

"I know what you mean … I just… don't understand …" Ariel whispered.

"Understand what luv?" George asked.

"Every time Mya finds someone new… something good happens to her making her happy one minute then after a few weeks turns to months to years… something terrible happens in our family… you lose half of your family… I lose mine… with the kids … what if it happens again—" Ariel started to ramble only to be cut off by her husband "Especially with my sister," she whispered.

"Hey, look at me," George looked at his wife Ariel cupping her face softly wiping her tears gently "Nothing is going to happen to either of us us it's one of the reasons why we agreed to move away from England to get away from that…. as much as I want our kids to attend Hogwarts… there's still death eaters that are still out there who want revenge against Hermione and everyone in it who were in the light side and I'd be damn if anything happens to her… I promised Harry and Ron that I protect her… and that's what I intend to do … including our family," he explained.

Ariel looked at her husband George in confusion "What do you mean … you talked to Harry and Ron?" she sputtered at this "That's … impossible…are you saying their… alive…" she whispered.

George grew quiet shaking his head "No, of course not I would never disrespect Hermione like that… we saw their bodies luv… it was before…they both got killed.. when Fred and I talked to them… separately…. something changed that night I had a feeling Ron and Harry knew more than they let on and I knew they're not allowed to say much about their missions but, that night… it felt like it was the last time I see them ya know…" he whispered.

Ariel stared at her husband for a long moment "Well I wouldn't blame you… it's almost like...with my last fiancée Anthony…it was before he got killed from the death eaters…and—" she held her breath as she laid down her head against George's chest while he held her close "I just wish I knew how to help Hermione move on with her life… is all," she whispered.

"I think we all do luv… but, I think one day … she'll move on with her life… just like Jay would too..." George whispered.

"I hope so… I really hope so…" Ariel whispered as they both fell asleep for the night until the next morning to get ready for their flight which isn't till midnight in Friday so they have a whole day to double check everything not realizing that Teddy Lupin was awake staring at the moon which Remus noticed his eldest son still awake in his room.

"Teddy why are you still awake we have to—" Remus stopped to realize that Teddy was staring at the moon "Teddy what is it?" he explained.

"Dad… do you ever believe in angels…?" Teddy hoarse staring at the window "Like real angels," he whispered.

Remus furrowed his eyebrows "Of course son why do you ask?" he asked.

"I was just wondering do you think it's possible that someone can come back from the dead even though they stated they were dead even though they're not…"

"Teddy … what are you talking about?"

Teddy sighed as he promised his godfather that he wouldn't say anything so he's a bit conflicted by the whole thing "I just… I miss uncle Harry dad…" he whispered.

Remus frowned rushing over to his son sitting next to him "I know you do I miss him too…. he's the only … family member of the Potter's line and now he's gone… well besides Hermione and the kids of course but, still… but, there's nothing we can do … but, move on with our lives Teddy,"

"But, what if …hypothetically speaking he was alive… wouldn't you do anything to help him dad?"

"You know I would do anything in my power to get him back including my friends... so we can be together again but, it's impossible Teddy you can't bring anyone from the dead son… I learned that a long time ago,"

Teddy licked his lips nervously "Okay…"

"Why are you asking anyway?"

"Just curious...it's been on my mind for awhile that's all…"

Remus stared at his son for a long minute "Are you sure … you're okay?" he began to say causing Teddy to nod at this "You seemed...quiet at the party than usual a few hours ago… anything on your mind that you want to talk about?"

"Well… I do have a question?"

"Shoot?"

"What do you know about creature inheritance that hatch in an egg?"

"An egg?"

"Yes…"

"Like a chicken egg?"

"More like … a bird egg but, yes I suppose you can say it like that…"

"Depending on the creature inheritance … it would have to hatch in it's habitat in it's stronger point why?"

"No reason… just… a bit of light reading…"

"Light reading really?"

"Well… you can never know auntie Minnie has four forms in animagus she has to be the strongest and powerful muggleborn witch in all England,"

"More like pureblood witch Teddy?"

"Pureblood?"

"Yes, Hermione is a pureblood witches including Jay and Ariel they're all purebloods they just didn't show it off not wanting the reporters to twist the story … her parents Daniel and Emma Granger are actually Henry and Emmeline Marlstone-Wells family and the Montresor family would be Hermione's mum's maiden name so technically her uncle Charlie is also a pureblood wizard but, he lost his magic when he was a teenager I believe… and became squib… his parents rather him alive as a squib then nothing at all; unlike some pureblood families they actually love their children with much love they can ever give,"

"Whoa…I never knew that... " Teddy grew quiet looking up at his dad "Hey dad does uncle Harry knew about auntie Minnie heritage,"

"Oh yeah he knew he was just as surprised as she was along with the rest of the Weasley's the ones in the Order of the Phoenix knew about Hermione's heritage but, kept that information for the ones who were close to Hermione so only a few of us knew about it,"

"Wow… so her parents who were muggles they were in hiding from the wizarding world?"

"More like hiding from Voldemort … and his death eaters since they were in his hit list to kill—" Remus began to say then took a deep breath to steady himself "Apparently they're one of the Ancient and Noble Purebloods who are rather rich from the Montresor and Marlstone-Wells family line," he explained.

"Really how do you know so much about that dad?"

"I always known for awhile and I may've knew about it since Hermione's 5th year why?"

"I didn't know that auntie Minnie was a pureblood like us?"

"Your uncle Harry is also a pureblood since Lily his mum is adopted—apparently her dad is her actual brother being Minerva's son from her 2nd marriage with her husband," Remus sighed tiredly leaving Teddy to gawk at him "That's exactly what Harry looked like when he learned the news, it's rather a lot don't you think?" he explained.

"It is … a lot to take in dad…" Teddy began to say with a sad tone "I just wish he didn't have to leave us so soon," he whispered.

"I know … Harry loved you kiddo more than you ever know he would do everything in his power to protect everyone he loved that included you … " Remus began to say noticing his son Teddy looking a bit conflicted "But, we're not talking about your godfather Harry are we?" he explained.

Teddy sighed tiredly "No… not in particular…"

"What's on your mind son?"

"It's just… I know we're moving away to America…and I don't mind learning new things about both muggle or magic but, where am I going to school?" Teddy asked.

Remus held his breath "Your mother and I decided to enroll you into a muggle school but, apparently your godmother Hermione told us that she's building a magical school just like Hogwarts but, calling it 'Black Pearl Witchcraft and Wizardry Magic Academy or something like that she's still working on the title but, I know it's Black Pearl—the property that we're going to live in it's rather huge so your godmother is going to be rather busy with a loads of projects building this school for both magic and non magic children all over the world at least in our mini village anyway," he explained.

"Really?" Teddy looked a little excitedly "How big is it going to be?" he asked.

"I'm not exactly sure…" Remus rubbed his chin in thought "But, until then you're going to be with your cousins attending a muggle school since the magical school hasn't been built yet so we have a long way to go so until then you'll be with your cousins in Salem Academy of Magic what do you think?" he explained,

Teddy gave a smile "Really that's brilliant dad…are you sure I can't go back to Hogwarts like you and mom did?" he explained.

"I'm sure but, if anything if the school doesn't work out we'll consider sending you and the kids to Hogwarts only if you guys really want too," Remus assured his son who beamed at this "And the new magical academy that Hermione is working on—we're still working how big we want to be," he explained.

"Really are you sure?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah but, I think you should try the muggle school as well since there's other schools that Hermione wants to enroll you kids there,"

"Auntie Minnie really wants us to live in a muggle town huh?" Teddy asked.

"She does… she wants us to start fresh, move on from the bad memories that happen to us recently especially losing everyone that we loved 3 ½ years ago… it would help us heal… slowly… and what's better than the town that she grew up has no idea that magic exists since it's a muggle town,"

"So, we can't do magic?" Teddy pouted "Awe man…" he kicked the floor sadly.

"You can do magic in the house well manor and in your school but, not around the muggles no,"

Teddy debated at this "Okay that sounds fair," he nodded at this with a tired yawn "I'm going to head to bed since it's rather late night dad," he murmured hugging his dad.

"Night son we have to wake up quite early tomorrow?" Remus asked.

"Huh where are we going?"

"To the cemetery?"

"The … cemetery for what"

"The burials where everyone is buried… Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, Weasley Ginny and her husband Seamus Finnigan with their children,the Weasleys, Dean Thomas and his wife Hannah with their children who were also killed that same day since we never did find out what happened to Dean's or Hannah's side of the same since they're all dead so …. Hermione decided to bring them along with Sirius, Harry, his parents James and Lily Potter's, Jay's late wife Mal and late sister-in-law Sophia's burials we're going to transfer them to Forks, Washington cemetery it should be there by the time we arrive in Friday,"

"Really? Can we do that…"

"Yes we have full permission to do that we're going to transfer the ones that we're going to bring along with us that's all,"

"How long does it usually take?"

"Usually it would take years depending on the person to plan a funeral but, your godmother Hermione and cousin Draco know people from higher places that can transfer under a week?"

"Really that quick huh?"

"Yeah Hermione called in advance and been planning to do this for awhile…so that way we can visit them whenever we want,"

"So we're just going to the burials tomorrow and then what?"

"Then your cousin Draco and uncle Blaise will go to the bank to transfer the rest of the stuff that we don't need inside the boxes inside the Black's vaults at Gringotts Bank since we don't need them,"

"Oh… how long will that take?"

"Not very long I don't think you kids are going with us though.

"How come?"

"Well… you kids are going to stay here it's less stressful that way since it's just going to be Hermione, Draco and the others who will be at the burial's,"

"Awe why can't we go dad?"

"Not this time it's dangerous…"

"How is it dangerous I been there before?"

"I know you did but, considering Hermione and the others are going to transfer everyone's burials to Forks, Washington neither of us want to tramalized you kids for that… it's not exactly pretty… "

Teddy pouted at this "Awe… it's not like I'm going to do anything bad… I just want to say my goodbyes to uncle Harry before we leave tomorrow?"

"I know you do but, you'll see him again in Forks, Washington well not in person mind you just ... where he's going to be buried will be different ... besides your grandmother will watch over you along with your aunt Narcissa and uncle Lucius?"

"Awe … okay…" Teddy pouted at this "Is it just auntie Cissa and uncle Lucius dad?"

"No your grandmother will be also staying behind and neither of us want you to get hurt besides I need you to help your mother making sure she's not packing the heavy stuff since she's not supposed to move much,"

"Do I have too?"

"Yes considering your mother is pregnant with your siblings son remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Teddy flushed at this "I kinda forgot so what time do we leave at the airport?"

"We're going to leave in midnight less people the better and our flight is 3:30 in the morning,"

"What that's so early dad?"

"I know but, we don't want the reporters to find out that we're leaving across the country so it's better safe than sorry,"

Teddy sighed "Okay I'll see you in the morning dad,"

"See you in the morning Teddy,"

 **[Forks, Washington—Police Station] …**

Charlie Swan was currently working at the police case in Seattle, Washington with his partners Eric and Johnny, he was a bit worried for his eldest daughter Bella ever since she got back from Italy with Edward who was carrying unconscious, she's been paying attention on only Edward Cullen and only him not even bothering to visit Jacob Black her supposed best friend. As for Quinn and Alex the twins they were seething and been getting into petty arguments with their eldest sister Bella only to make things worst so it's been quite tension within the Swan family inside their house but, not for long… though he's planning on moving in LaPush reservation without his daughter Bella knowing about it since the twins Quinn and Alex are both supportive of their father.

Although what his ex-wife Renee or his daughter Bella doesn't know that he got married young to Aaliyah Black, Billy's sister where everyone knows her as Nova and gained four boys, expecting a baby girl but, that was before his whole entire family was murdered by a monster… name Voldemort… a dark wizard who wanted to take over the Wizardly World-they both think that he was single and never married, he rolled his eyes if only they knew… this however was before he met Renee who thought he was in mid 20's when in reality he was 32 years old when they met and fell in love got married then gained three children which he's thankful for that but, still he's glad he gained full custody over the twins Quinn and Alex since Renee gained full custody over Bella their eldest daughter since he refused to leave the twins behind not that he was or anything but, the twins are like his rock, the only light in his life that made him who he is now; they helped him heal so Renee being their mother told him that she'll have Bella while he has the twins in his custody it was a 50/50 between the former spouses…

His ex wife Renee never knew he was married before and he likes to keep his life private, he hasn't thought about the old days in so long…living in a muggle town in America tends to do that... the last day before he lost the love of his Aaliyah was that she was going to tell him some good news only he never knew what that news until Billy told him she was expecting a baby girl he was so happy but, that was until they learned she and the boys were murdered that night it's probably why he's always close off and keeps to himself away from the town folk in Forks.

However, when they were done with school Bella, Quinn and Alex decided to visit their mother Renee in Arizona for the summer but, neither of them besides Bella knew that Edward was also coming along to the trip it annoyed both Charlie and the twins to no end…under two weeks later Quinn and Alex unexpected came home early causing him to nearly fall down when they greeted their dad that morning for breakfast and asked what happened as he thought the twins Quinn and Alex were spending their summer with their mother Renee… the twins however stiffened and told him what happen apparently they got into another argument with Bella. Charlie sighed tiredly another argument between his children wasn't exactly pleasant but, the twins were very firm about their decision so being their dad he just wants the kids to be happy. Quinn and Alex told him that apparently Bella was being a bitch-Quinn's words not his.

Charlie however, told his son to watch his mouth which left him flush mumbling an apology and Alex being the calm one told him that she was acting like one but, it didn't change their relationship with Edward no matter how much she pleads for the twins to give Edward another chance they were always in Jacob's side as they're best friends with one another wayyyyy before Bella came back into their lives so it didn't matter what Bella's opinion was with the twins. However, whatever argument happened between Bella and Quinn their mother Renee tried to fix things between their children only to make it much, much worst causing Charlie to roll his eyes over his ex-wife… he felt that slight pain in his heart as much as he loves his kids, he wasn't going to let Bella get away to Italy with Alice to save Edward.

 **~*~End of Chapter Seventeen~*~**

 **Wow that's a long chapter. It's already 2:10 a.m. it's officially my mom's birthday she's now 58 years old. Happy birthday mama ! I hope you have an awesome birthday today! Despite how we celebrated all weekend either way I hope you guys enjoy the new chapters that's coming up and don't worry Hermione and her family are arriving very soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Elder's Talk & The Latest Gossip!**

When Charlie learned that his eldest daughter Bella ran off with Alice to Italy to save Edward of all places he didn't know what to think not only he was angry no not angry more like pissed off that his own daughter would want to help Edward after what he did to her. He broke his daughter's heart and the first thing that he did was called Jay and Ariel his nephew and niece to bring her home but, the damage was already done something about the Volturi vampire clan or something. He may not have magic but, he knew very well who the Volturi was and swore in 24 different languages that the twins gawked at their father not knowing that he can speak that many languages before.

He's just thankful that he never told Renee about magic or else it would've been a whole different story. He just wishes he knew how to fix things between the children since it's becoming more strained between their relationship as a family but, the damage was done you can't fix it unless for some miracle the twins Quinn and Alex were friends with the Cullens which was very unlikely since the twins hate the Cullens well not all of them just Edward and Alice surprisingly they get along with the rest of the Cullens but, not Alice or Edward much to Alice's protest she kept pouting whenever she tried to make conversation only to fail since the twins Quinn and Alex refused to have anything to do with her or Edward much to Rosalie's amusement but, haven't said a word.

However, being the head chief of police in Forks, Washington helped Charlie heal over the years after his divorce with Renee bring their daughter Bella with her…hurt him to the core reminding him of his past that he refused to talk about and worked extra hard becoming an important role model to their youngest children Quinn and Alex by teaching them the ropes about Forks, the history of their family line so they pretty much know everything about his family side and in his surprise the twins ended up having magic leaving him to gawk at the twins at the age of 3 years old he couldn't help but, glee over that but, had to keep it under wraps not wanting them to reveal magic in town especially with the Ministry involved so he made sure their magic was protected thanks to Jay, Ariel and Hermione help especially the ones who he considers as family, he was known one of the patient, calm man but, when you get to his bad side let's just say it isn't pretty like his daughter for example… he didn't appreciate what his daughter Bella was toying and use his emotions over his godson Jacob Black including the twins Quinn and Alex who are overprotective with the kid.

However, today he was also excited why? Because his nieces Ariel Weasley, Hermione Potter, and Jayden Granger with their kids are finally coming home after so long the last time his youngest niece Hermione visit was when she was 13 years old it was before it got really dangerous in England. Jay his eldest nephew and his niece Ariel were living here in Forks a few years ago to protect the town from the death eaters during the war back in England so he pretty much knew about the Wizarding World but, didn't realize that his youngest niece had to be the one to destroy the same man who murdered his family… Aaliyah… Logan… Zander… Jake…Tyler...it was too much for the guy to learn his whole entire family was murdered by him...it gave him some time to heal over the loss of his family but, it helped him move on for a little while.

The minute he learned that Hermione his niece had to fight in that war he was worried he didn't want to lose her who was so young to fight in the battle of the war he couldn't imagine how horrible it was to find his once home in chaos once more….and after they won the war that was until Jay told him that he and his family were moving back in England as it was now in peace obviously they kept the house as he'll be coming to visit during business trips along the way but, that was before Jay lost his late wife Mal who fell ill due to cancer leukemia broke the kid's and Jay's heart. They were devastated to learn that his wife Mal pass away in her sleep.

He couldn't imagine how hard it was for Jay after all he went through it losing his first wife Aaliyah after all but, to learn that Maliyah pass away being sick being diagnosed with leukemia, cancer no less it broke his nephew's heart which felt even worse...he felt like he failed as an uncle towards his nephew but, he had his best friend Charlie Weasley help to support him and heal his heart at least that's what he heard from Ariel anyway; however for his youngest niece Hermione losing her husband Harry, their best friend Ron and the rest of the Weasley's and many friends during an auror mission that's even hard for Charlie that he felt his heart broken once more leaving both Jay and Hermione single widow father and mother to their kids. He couldn't imagine how hard that was...thinking they'll be in peace in England those years ago although Jay didn't want to leave him behind which Charlie told him that he'll be fine considering he won't be by himself he had Billy, Harry and Sue with his friends along with their kids so he's not really by himself.

Charlie however, couldn't contain his excitement as he couldn't wait till his family comes back home preparing everything for his family with his grandkids coming, before Hermione told him that they're coming back home he was dealing with Edward asking his daughter Bella to marry him he didn't even bother to ask his permission to ask his daughter hand in marriage until the last minute despite how they've been dating under 2 years it didn't take a rocket science to figure that out that something was off about the Cullens not that he had a problem with Dr. Cullen he respects him and Esme a lot as they're his good friends, Alice Cullen too but, not the rest of his family—especially Edward Cullen who not only broke up with his daughter Bella and broke her heart when the Cullens moved away during their junior year because Dr. Cullen had a job offer in Los Angeles only to learn they're now back last summer as if nothing has changed between them.

Although for Charlie he couldn't help but, feel irritated by the whole thing since his daughter Bella told him that they're going to get married right after high school … he always hoped that she'd want to go college only to learn she got into college in Alaska not only it's far away but, it wasn't anything he had planned at least he still Quinn and Alex although being a half-blood wizard and witch while being a shapeshifter that was even a bigger surprise so he called up Billy to help out with the twins which he gratefully helped since he knows about the Quileute legends apparently the twins Quinn and Alex inherited being a shapeshifter, a werewolf from their great, great, great, great grandfather Henry who was in the same pack as Jacob's grandfather through Charlie's father's side who knew I suppose you can say … it cause a lot of tension between his kids since Bella learned this last in the family to learn the twins are now shapeshifters a werewolf like Jake and the pack but, doesn't know about magic since he refused to reveal his past to anyone except the ones who knew about the history back in England.

When Charlie learned that Bella his eldest daughter is going to get married he swore like a sailor that it took nearly six months for the head chef to calm down Bella was only eighteen years old for Merlin's sake, he couldn't help but, snort at this and yet his youngest niece Hermione was more mature that his daughter and had more dignity than that and now he's supposed to be happy for his daughter and hoped that his ex-wife Renee would talk sense into her and back him up only to find out that Renee supports her decision to get married young so now he's back to square one.

He felt so frustrated on how stubborn his eldest daughter Bella being; at least the twins Quinn and Alex aren't like that they're very mature for their age being only 16 years old then his nephew Jay and his nieces Ariel and Hermione with his grandkids though as far as he knew his daughter Bella has no idea about magic even existed unlike the twins Quinn and Alex who knew about magic and kept their promises till the grave since they knew that their father Charlie likes to keep his past to himself since it's quite sensitive for him to talk about.

The last time Charlie saw his youngest niece Hermione was when she was getting married to her fiancée Harry Potter who happens to be her best friend since they were 11 years old in Hogwarts, they held a small wedding it wasn't fancy or anything since neither of them wanted anything to big but, it was enough. It was before he lost his little sister Emma and his brother in-law Daniel who were very supportive of their youngest daughter Hermione as they adore Harry as he's their son too including Charlie. He respects Harry very much and knew he made his niece Hermione happy and made him a grandpa well uncle grandpa but, he didn't seem to mind really, and it was practically illegal where they're from so … it had good points for both parents.

Charlie Swan, Emma and Daniel Granger walked Hermione down the aisle as they were all honored for that suggestion since their parents walked down Ariel and Jay when they got married before Hermione graduated from their boarding school in Hogwarts the same school that he went too, married his first wife Aaliyah gained kids before they got killed this was way before he met his 2nd wife Renee and got into a divorce bringing their daughter Bella with her causing him to be quite lonely but, he always told stories to the twins Quinn and Alex every night when it was close to their bedtime stories to learn that the stories they been hearing since they were children was a shock for them both but, kept their promise even to this day by attending a private boarding school Salem Magic of Academy in Washington but, they decided to go to a muggle high school in Forks after learning that their cousins are finally coming home it was the least they can do since they haven't seen their cousins since Hermione's and Harry's wedding five years ago.

Although Charlie didn't seem to mind though his little sister Emma has magic in her veins and their kids would have the same. When his youngest niece Hermione called him a few days ago—well like the beginning of the year then called him in April then again another a few days ago so you can say they been talking every other day whenever they have time to catch up and ecstatic that his youngest niece is alright especially being the mother of Quintuplets 'Quints' he was shocked to also learn that he's also the godfather and grandfather uncle to those quints while adopting her friends Ron and Susan's kids after being killed and felt honored leaving their kids orphans it broke his heart learning what happen the last of his old friends. Ariel and Jay are the only ones to know about Bella's upbringing that happened in Forks and let's just say they aren't happy about it besides Quinn and Alex knowing the family secrets they been keeping a lot of things from Bella and wants to keep that secret that way.

Once they started catching up that's when Charlie told Hermione what happened between Bella and Jacob's friendship much to his surprise Hermione is supportive with her uncle Charlie, telling him that she'll help heal Jacob from Bella's grasp apparently she knew what happen between them and well let's just say she swore in different languages that even Charlie was stunned by her words, after she insisted that she hopes that Jake will move on with his life much to Charlie's relief he gave the same message to Billy Black who's also worried over his only son that Billy told Charlie to tell Hermione that he appreciates the gesture to help whenever she could and had a lot of help from Alex and Quinn whenever their sister Bella toys with Jake they would leave an apology gesture to Jake but, he would wave it off stating that it was all Bella's fault not the twins Quinn and Alex so there's no grudges between the friends since they're already family to one another that's what all that matters to Jake.

So many things have happened over the past two years ... like this past summer of last year during the bear hunt—at least he thought he was until Jay told him that they're hunting for trespassers like vampires who could be on a killing spree in Seattle, Washington that they ended up in a small town called Forks and won the war over the newborn vampires army created by Victoria another vampire who wanted revenge against Bella and the Cullens for killing her mate James so you can say they won the war thanks to Jay and Ariel's help with a few recruits so neither Sam and the pack or the Cullens knew about the 2,000 newborn vampires they missed since they killed only 550 newborn vampires so neither of them knew about it—or in most cases in the reservation in La Push to start trouble. The only thing that brought Charlie's attention was that he was ecstatic to hear his best friend Harry Clearwater was alright since his nephew Jayden was there by saving his life, while recruiting an army against Victoria a vampire and her in-coming army that was coming to Forks that year explaining everything that happened from the past couple of years in the Wizarding World—Jayden his nephew helped with the Second Wizarding War with his friends, along with Ariel and Hermione much to his worrisome but, knew they'd be alright though; he felt so relieved when he heard that both Jay and Ariel are alright during the war before the whole thing happened.

This was before Jay told their uncle Charlie about the Second Wizarding War in Europe and how very involved within the war especially with his little niece Hermione Potter 'nee Granger was part of this war, threats were coming and the only people who can destroy this monster was her late husband Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and herself he was very worried over his little niece but, felt proud that she would fight for her people, to be free etc and when Ariel called him to tell them that their coming back home in Forks he couldn't be more happy to see his family again he practically jumped for joy gleefully that it made Bella stare at him weirdly then shrug it off going on a date with Edward not even when she told him that she's going to be staying with her mum for the whole summer until school starts; obviously it didn't stop Charlie from jumping for joy ignoring the gawking looks from both Edward and Bella telling her sure, have fun Bells then took his new car and drove off to Billy's house and told him the happy news the minute he found out that Hermione, Jay and Ariel are coming home and celebrated that day bringing their children so there's going to be children running around in town.

Once Charlie heard the news he made all sorts of arrangements for the house that their parents bought which is still under their names under their parents wills so it was pretty much Jay's, Ariel's and Hermione's properties really after he fixes it up that is. It was as bit dusty but, still a good house he took care of it after visiting him every other summer that they bought a house to live near him which was helpful for Charlie since he didn't have other families left besides the one in England.

That was until he talked to Hermione the other day telling him about the properties that she found under the Black's family—Charlie felt confuse at first until she explained to him that Harry's godfather Sirius Black who happens to be Billy's Black cousin gave money to Hermione in his will including the properties to Harry her husband and when Harry died he gave everything to Hermione and their children so you can say his little niece is very rich which means she's going to be quite busy living in the 'Black Pearl' Manor which is what it's called although she does have to go to a muggle high school to blend in despite how she's over 18 years old to keep in appearances.

Apparently Hermione made plans for herself instead of enrolling into a muggle school, she's going to portray as a student, when she's going to be in disguise being their teacher and being the big bad boss their principle much to his surprise and not only that but, she bought the only resident high schools in Forks. Forks High where his daughter Bella attend and La Push High in the reservation. When Charlie heard this plan he couldn't help but, laugh as it reminded him of his sister being the mischief trouble maker with her twin brother Eric. She made all sorts of arrangements and changes around the schools since La Push High is still under construction she extended for another year instead of opening the school the end of the year.

Charlie couldn't help but, felt gleefully over this after she asked his honest opinion over the idea he approved 100% so he'll be having patrol officers to help out in Forks High and also told him that the first day is in August 20th not September 5th like it always was and the school schedules are also changed. Instead of starting at 8:10 in the morning it starts at 7:30 in the morning and ends at 5:00 instead of 3:15; when he heard this from Hermione herself stating that she's the head principal on both LaPush High and Forks High where they'll be meeting at new improve auditorium and to announce it the minute she arrives but, she'll be in the background watching as Hermione wanted her uncle to announce this for everyone to know or else they'll be consequences meaning if the seniors were to ditch the first day well let's just say they won't be to graduate; Charlie realize his youngest niece and goddaughter is really terrifying and brilliant at the same time no wonder everyone in school are scared of her. She is pretty powerful for someone so young.

Hermione, Jay and Ariel with their families will be arriving in Friday afternoon under 48 hours in Seattle, Washington by now where Charlie Swan will be picking them up personally, so it won't be long till they arrive as he couldn't wait to see his family again. Ariel and Jay both explained to their uncle Charlie that they'll be staying in the 'Black Pearl' Manor for the time being while fixing up their parent's vacation house; Ariel and her husband George with their children Percy II, Esmeralda 'Esme', Arthur Corey Weasley while Ariel's 7 months and one week along with their friend Luna who's also pregnant are having the baby shower in Forks that's coming up very soon and will be staying there while fixing up the place.

Since it was Charlie Swan's day off since Alex and Quinn are their jobs working in the school thanks to their family connections through Hermione, Jay, and Ariel who recommended them to help out whenever they could—he drove to La Push reservation to check on the manor since it's under the 'Black' properties he asked Billy to come along since he's one of the family members in the Black family household. Charlie Swan headed to pick up Billy and saw Jacob answering the door; he seemed a bit better last time he saw him.

"Hey Jake," Charlie greeted his godson "How are you feeling?"

Jacob gave a small smile "I'm a bit better chief thanks for asking…you're here for my dad?" he murmured.

"That's good, good I was starting to get worried and yes, I am where is he,"

"Yeah dad's in the kitchen making some breakfast and I didn't mean to worry you chief," Jake began to say looking for the twins "Hey where's Quinn and Alex I always thought they'd be with you whenever you have a day off?"

"They usually do but, the twins are at work in school so they're busy making extra cash,"

"Really? What kind of work?"

"Well Alex is volunteering to help the kids foundation they're having a bake sale, selling stuff to help out the kids while Quinn is being the volunteers to help out as much as he can with sports,"

"Wow sounds eventful so how's Mia though?"

"It really is and I'm glad your feeling a bit better," Charlie began to say as he beamed about his niece "Oh Mia's great, happily married as you know, has kids of her own and the twins are at work in school so their busy making extra cash,"

"Well yeah I was at the wedding cheif you remember don't you?" Jake jokingly says.

"I do you were very shy then," Charlie chuckled recalled the memory "And I always knew she wanted to have a big family," he explained.

"Yeah I remember that too and isn't Mia the same age as Sam….and that's cool I'm glad Quinn and Alex managed to make extra cash before we go to school since some of the equipment for school are a little expensive…" Jake explained.

Charlie lips twitched in amusement "Yes, she is and it's a long story maybe when she arrives to Forks you can ask her about it. I'm sure she'll be happy to tell you and as for the twins yes it is expensive but, we'll managed I'm just glad their helping out," he explained.

"The next time she comes home I think I will it's been a long time since I last saw her, I miss having her around and I'm happy to help if you need anything Charlie just so you know" Jacob chuckled "Come on in chief dad's in the kitchen having some breakfast,"

"Thanks Jake I'll keep that in mind," Charlie beamed as he got inside where he heard Billy from the kitchen "And I'm very sure Mia misses you and Seth the most but, don't tell Sam or Leah huh?" he explained.

Jacob chuckled "Secret's safe with me chief," he explained grinning at this feeling a bit better that his childhood best friend Hermione Potter 'nee Granger is now coming home but, what he didn't realize is that she's going to change his and Seth's life forever.

"So, I'm sure you noticed that the twins Quinn and Alex are home early huh?" Charlie explained.

"Yeah I did noticed that … Quinn and Alex refused to tell me anything except that Edward ruined their summer vacation with their mom, words were exchange and they haven't made up since they got home but, told me that they got my back at least I got their support and you know me I've been studying in school… I managed to get enough credits to work at the Auto Shop with dad and got myself a new motorcycle,"

"Yeah they didn't tell me what happen…in a lot of details but, apparently uh Renee made it worst that left Quinn and Alex to pack up their stuff and left… Phil was more than happy to drop them off at the airport so … it's putting a strain on their relationship with both Bells… and their mother… which made Renee quite upset but, wasn't sure how to fix it … at least that's what she told me anyway… from when she called asking if the twins made it home okay and oh really what kind of motorcycle?"

"Harley Davis 7500 it's an old motorcycle I'ma fix it up and oh really? How's that working out for you … telling Renee about it I mean,"

"Nice that's a best one out there huh," Charlie grinned as they started to chatting away "What about school? Are you thinking of going to college and as for Renee… I told her that the twins Quinn and Alex made home safe and .. they'll apologize for being rude… mainly Quinn… but, I told her to push the twins so … she'll wait until they call her so.."

"I am I'm thinking of going to Seattle University that Rae went too and she's ecstatic to show me around since she got a job there. That's good I hope things work out between them,"

"I hope so too and enough about my ex wife. You really going to the University in Washington eh? What did Rae say?"

"Yeah she's excited and proud of me. She and Bex are very proud and they're more than happy to help out whenever they could,"

"That's great Jake I'm so proud of you kid,"

"Thanks Charlie,"

"Jacob who's at the door?" Billy called from the kitchen.

"It's only Charlie dad," Jacob answered.

Billy rolled over to the living room to see his best friend and his son chatting away all dressed up "Charlie, you're here early I thought we weren't meeting up till lunch,"

"Yeah that was the plan but, apparently, I got a call from Mia last night," Charlie beamed at this sipping his beer "And she just informed me that her plans have changed that instead of coming here next week she's coming in Friday this week it must've crossed her mind because she's been too busy packing everything,"

"Really," Jacob perked up with happiness "Mia's coming home that's awesome?"

"Yeah she is she was supposed to come next week but, changed her flight plans by coming here in Friday,"

Jacob grinned "No way… Seth is going to be so excited he's been talking about her non stop since we heard that she's coming home a few weeks ago it's a little annoying but, he always had a soft spot for her in his heart,"

"Like you didn't have a soft spot for her either Jake," Charlie pointed out.

Jacob sighed tiredly "You can tell too… huh chief?"

"You made it kind of obvious and it's not every day I have my godson have a crush on my little niece I think that's good though… after what Mia went through?"

"What do you mean?"

Charlie steadied his breath "I—I think Mia should tell you… it's not really my story to tell,"

Jacob frowned "Is she okay?"

"She's fine… being a single mother, widow with nine children tends to keep her busy,"

Jacob nearly choked on his drink that both his dad Billy and Charlie had to pat him on the back not wanting him to choke "Wh-wh-what … n—n—n-nine children," he squeaked as his eyes bug out in shock "She has nine kids," he blurted out.

Charlie and Bill blinked his eyes "A—are you okay and uh… yeah? Did—did I not mention that Jake?"

"No I mean yes I'm fine and no you never told me that I always thought she would have two kids but, nine kids is a lot"

"Yeah I know and nah… no two kids… she actually has five kids quintuplets 'quints' which made her quite stunned when she and Harry learned about the pregnancy and then her best friend Ron and his wife Susan,was expecting quadruplets 'quads' that same year as Hermione did the kids are 2 hours apart from each other-James, Seth, Lily, Evie and Henry Potter being born first then the Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo Weasley it was before they were killed though…and in their will stating that Hermione Potter gained full custody over their kids which is the quadruplets 'quad's three girls and a boy-so technically they're all nine kids,"

"Whoa…" Jacob began to say registering the information "That's—that's a lot of kids but, at least she's not alone she has Harry her husband so they're extra busy taking of the kids right," he cleared his throat noticing Charlie had a grim sad look while his dad Billy looked confuse "What?" he explained causing Charlie to pat him on the back.

"Like I said I'll let Mia tell you it's her story Jake,"

"Charlie… what happened to Harry?"

"Mia should tell you what happen to Harry it's her story Jake…and don't worry she's fine physically,"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive,"

"Then why can't you tell me about Harry… he didn't… abandon her and the kids did he?"

"No… no of course not he would never abandon her they been through so much together and very much in love for a long time actually,"

"If he didn't abandon her then what happen to him?"

"I want to tell you Jake I really, really do but, it's quite sensitive for Mia to talk about… when she's ready to tell you...don't pity her she doesn't like that at all and let's just say she's not the same person that you, Seth, Leah and Sam once knew as a child…and let's leave it like that,"

Jacob grew quiet with a slow nod "Okay…I'll leave it alone… for now but, how did the kids lose … Ron and Susan the parents of the quadruplets right?"

"Police chase," Charlie lied at this then gave a small shrug "And we've been so busy from the past three years… you were dealing with things… and I'm really am sorry Jake," he explained.

"For what?"

"For what Bella did on her actions… I never ever taught her to toy and use your emotions like that I don't know what Renee raise her to be but, I would never have my kids toy with people's emotions like that. Quinn and Alex are more mature then Bells and I just want to apologize for her behavior towards you,"

Jake shifted uncomfortable "Charlie that wasn't your fault… whatever … happen between Bells and I …it wasn't your fault that was hers," he pointed out.

"I know but, I never taught her to do that despite how Renee gained full custody over her… while I got the twins … I'm just sorry she broke her heart,"

"Thanks Charlie… I-I appreciate that,"

"No problem kiddo and if it helps…" Charlie began to say sipping his tea which was a habit of his "Mia said that she'll help you move on with your life," he explained.

Jake blinked his eyes owlish "M-M-Mia? What do you mean?" he asked.

Charlie chuckled lowly "Let's just say… she knows what happen between you and Bells," he explained.

"H-h-how?" Jake choked at this.

"A little birdie told her?"

"Who?"

"Oh I wouldn't want to reveal that person just be thankful you're aren't in Mia's bad side and trust me kid she's pretty terrifying when it comes with people who crosses her in a bad way… whoever they are who tried to mess around with the people she loves… she doesn't do revenge… she gets even...and if she's anything like my late sister Emmy… may god pray his soul,"

"What does that mean?"

"Let's just say… Bells world… will turn upside down the minute she arrives to school in September when your first day in school is August 20th and trust me there's going to A LOT of changes around here and let's leave it like that,"

Jake stared at Charlie with a gawking look "S-s-should I be worried?" he asked.

"You should because you know how overprotective Mia is with you and Seth when it comes against Bells remember?"

Jake gulped nervously as he knows how Mia overprotective she was with him and Seth "Oh yeah I remember… even Paul is terrified from her I don't think he remembers her much but, he gets reminded by her from Rae all the time and he knows to never to cross with her,"

"Exactly and I can't wait until the first day school when the real fun arrives,"

"Charlie… "

"Yes?"

"How much does Mia… know…what happened between Bella and I…"

Charlie held his breath "A lot more than you think kiddo?"

"How much is a lot Charlie?"

"Enough….and besides you know Mia she doesn't like anyone to meddle into her business unless it was important especially with the people she loves in her family she's quite private like that and she knows people in higher places…"

"I don't know if I should terrified, proud or… take that as a compliment…" Jacob began to say causing Charlie and his dad Billy to snicker noticing Jacob's pale expression "And I suppose that's understandable since I would've felt the same way… and—hold on backup a second here… " he just realize something causing the two men Charlie and his dad Billy confuse "Did-did you just say that Mia… is coming home… " he slowly started causing Charlie to nod at this then Jake turned to the calendar "When did you say she was coming home again?"

"Friday?"

"This coming Friday … that's in the 3rd of August isn't it?"

"Is it really?"

"Yes…."

"Huh… who would've thought...we still have two days until she arrives isn't that exciting Jake,"

Jake blinked his eyes owlish noticing Charlie excitement in his eyes "Uh yeah that's… really exciting Charlie… I'm so excited to see Mia again,"

"Yep coming this Friday,"

"She's actually coming ...this Friday," Jake cried out turning to the calendar causing him to pale "That's in two days from now!?"

"Yeah I know last minute change but, she insisted on coming home...she said that she misses us and got a little impatient and there you go,"

Billy choked in his tea "Hold on two days," he squeaked in surprised looking at the calendar "The surprise party isn't set until next week why does she want to leave in two days in Friday?!"

"Trust me that's what I said but, she insisted we can change the dates of the party it's not too late to have when she comes home in Friday instead of next week Billy,"

"Can we do that?"

"Yeah we can do that in fact you don't have to worry about the party Ariel took care the arrangements that's set for for Saturday,"

"Really? How did she do that so fast? We're having the party in Saturday…" Billy looked at the calendar then back at his son Jacob and his best friend Charlie "Yeah I can do that I can just uhh call Sue and tell her the plan I'm sure she'll be happy to help," he explained.

"Exactly and besides Ariel knows people besides Mia doesn't really want a party since they just had one last night,"

"Are you kidding it's not every day we get to see Mia, Jay and Ariel not since her wedding-hold on I got a better idea instead of a party why don't I make a big celebration at the bonfire I bet she would love that,"

Charlie chuckled knowing his best friend "Alright, alright you can have the bonfire but, really Billy you don't have too," he weakly protested.

"I know I don't have too but, she's my goddaughter besides Ariel and Jay being my godson if it wasn't for Jay … Harry wouldn't be here with us… we owe him Charlie..."

It brought them quiet causing Charlie to sigh while Jake look confuse but, shrugged it off knowing his dad and his secrets "Your right ... " he nodded at this "Okay you can have a surprise homecoming Bonfire cookout just for Mia but, that's all I don't want anyone to find out I mean Bella doesn't even know she's coming home besides the twins Quinn and Alex they promised to keep it as a secret until they arrive at the bonfire,"

"Why should she know they don't get along with each other remember," Jacob began to say shivered at this "The last time they saw each other… Bella ruined her … party when Mia got accepted to a boarding school in Scotland remember and … they been in each other's throats since then that it made the twins cry it's not every day that Quinn and Alex were crying over Mia they were heartbroken when they found out that Mia had to leave we all were..." he explained.

Charlie chuckled bitterly "Yeah.. I remember it was when I yelled at Renee…told her off stating that I didn't want Bella to come visit Forks anymore…ruined the whole surprise for Mia… maade Quinn and Alex to hold a big grudge against their sister that year too…and… Bella hasn't came home until-she was 15 years old… and you know the rest … and trust me … they have a long history of hating each other and I'm pretty sure once they saw each other it's only the beginning of … World War III and let's just say … Edward better watch out... "

"What makes you say that? It's not like Mia … went to war or something right…" Jacob chuckled thinking it's a joke and notice Charlie and Billy grew quite "Right…? I was kidding it's only a joke" he murmured.

"Right.. " Charlie nodded at this "Mia going to the war not very likely…she's too much of a classy lady to go to war I should know..." he chuckle weakly.

"Uh… okay… so … what time is she coming in Friday?"

"I would say… around 12:00 p.m. sharp,"

"Awe man," Jacob pouted at this realizing he got summer school "I'll be in school…when she comes home..." then turned to his dad with an idea "Hey dad can I come along with you and Charlie to pick up Mia at the airport," he begged with puppy dog look.

"Oh no… you're not going to miss summer school Jacob even Mia would kill me for that and I rather not get in her bad side thanks,"

Jacob pouted with his shoulders slumped "Awe… please dad it would really… really… make me happy just for one day please,"

"I don't know….if Mia found out she's going to tell me off and she's rather scary when she wants to be isn't she Charlie,"

Charlie chuckled awfully amuse "Yeah she probably would I mean I wouldn't mind but, school comes first Jake it's not like she's going anywhere,"

"I know but, I really want to see her please dad I'll make up my homework when I get back to school in Monday please since I don't usually have homework in Friday anyway pleaseeee,"

Billy lips twitched seeing his son anticipating to come along "Well… I suppose you could," he began to say causing Jacob to perk up "Okay, okay, you can come with us in Friday at the airport to pick her up and well I do need your help to set the bonfire in Saturday I'm throwing for Mia and then you're coming straight back to school in Monday deal?" he explained.

"Deal," Jacob grinned "Thanks dad," he cried out happily cheering 'Whoo' jumping upstairs happily causing them to chuckle.

"What was that about?" Charlie asked.

Billy shakes his head "I have no idea but, apparently he's excited to see Mia," he grinned knowing his son "You know I wouldn't mind if they started dating… then we'd be in law's," he explained.

"Aren't we already ...in-law's Billy?" Charlie raised his eyebrow at his best friend Billy who blinked his eyes owlish "Considering I married your sister Aaliyah in our unknown past … not even our kids know about that or Bells but, then again Quinn and Alex know about the past just didn't went into details about the whole thing," he explained.

"You know… I kinda forgot about that," Billy grumbled under his breath "Until you mentioned it,"

"YOU FORGOT?!" Charlie cried out.

Billy gave a sheepishly look "Yeah… no I didn't really forget Charlie how can I forgot my own sister marrying my best friend when were young... it must've cross my mind since... it has been a long time since I thought about England you know that…" he began to say with a serious look causing Charlie to nod in agreement at this "So … what brought Mia to change her flights to Friday instead of next week anyway?" he explained passing Charlie his beer.

"Yeah that is true but, apparently the paparazzi won't stop following her every move," Charlie grumbled knowing the press "I never liked the press not even the Daily Prophet they're nothing but, trouble," he explained not noticing that Jake came back with new clothes who got confuse and joined them because curiously got the best of him.

"What do you mean the paparazzi was following Mia's every move Charlie?" Jake asked causing his dad and Charlie to jump in surprise.

"Bloody hell.." Charlie held his chest "Jake don't do that… you scared me…you nearly gave me a heart attack I'm getting old for this" he explained steadying his breath which Jake winced at this.

"Sorry," Jake winced at this "I didn't mean to scare you Charlie… but, what did you mean about the … uh paparazzi following Mia's ever move though?" he explained.

"Sorry what was that?" Charlie ignored the question.

Jake sighed tiredly "I said… what did you mean by the paparazzi following Mia's every move?" he asked.

"Oh that… she's just uhh… famous where she's from?"

Jake looked confuse "But, doesn't she live in England though?"

"You'd be surprised," Charlie mumbled under his breath in French causing Jake to look confuse "Sorry Jake… just some memories and she does live in England but, you know her parents are dentist … so they're like uh kind of famous around England and everything?"

"Really… for being a dentist how?"

"Well uh…" Charlie looked at Billy who gave a shrug 'it's your story Charlie' look which didn't help much "Let's just say their … uh good at what she does being a dentist?" he lied, he felt a little guilty but, didn't want to spoil the secret.

"Oh…" Jacob grew quiet tilting his head with a shrug "So they pretty much follow her every move because of her parents being a dentist,"

"Yes but, not because of her parents being dentist it's more like Hermione got herself a good steady job working with the government and ... the paparazzi would follow her ever move because of it...she's quite famous on what she does working with the president and all,"

"Oh...a little weird but, okay I'm not a big surprised I knew she'd save the world one day but, hey at least she did something good. I knew she would be..hey do you think she'd get me an autograph from the president," Jake began to say causing Charlie and Billy odd looks "But, then again she'd probably got in trouble for that huh," he then grabbed his things "Well whatever it is I'm glad she's doing well. I should get going and head out now dad since I'm meeting up with Sam and the guys," he explained.

"Alright son see you later oh since you're heading over there do you mind giving this letter to Harry it's urgent will you,"

"Sure, dad I'm on my way to get Leah and Seth anyway,"

"Perfect thanks Jake,"

"Of course, dad,"

Once Jacob left until he was out in the clear where Billy looked at his best friend Charlie weirdly not realizing that he can hear them but, hide behind the house to hear "The paparazzi still following her eh?"

"Yep,"

"Is it that bad down in England,"

Charlie sighed sipping his beer "From what Ariel told me it's not too bad but, in the Wizarding World where your little niece being famous part of the 'Golden Trio' to kill a mad man during the Wizarding War that happened years ago who killed the Potters, and everyone else we cared about yes. Yes, they're following her wanting a one-to one interview which she refused you know Mia she refuse to have an interview especially when it comes with her past" he explained.

"Fuckin hell….that must be annoying following her every move especially for Mia being so young fighting in the war… I can't even imagine how hard that was for her,"

"Billy you can't even imagine how horrible it was… and hell I'm a bit surprise my accent is coming back...being born in England tends to happen but, you have no idea Billy… " Charlie sighed tiredly "Geez… it's been so long since I thought about England but, here's the good news though..that they don't know about how Harry and Hermione got married when they were still students in Hogwarts had a small ceremony… or that they have kids, they kept that to themselves since then,"

"Kids? Oh yeah you said she and Harry gained children right?"

"Yes, I did,"

"How many kids do they have anyway?"

"Quints I showed you pictures of them remember,"

"Oh yeah they were cute little ones huh a mixture of both Harry and Hermione huh,"

"Yes they're pretty much like angels but, from what Mia said they're just like their father being a troublemaker," Charlie laughed causing Billy to chuckle "Here I got a picture of them in my wallet," he explained showing the pictures.

"Wow… they're so big… how old are they now?"

Charlie rubbed his chin in thought "I would say … five years old… they'll be turning six in August and they're pretty smart can talk pretty well"

"I can imagine being a mixtures of Harry and Mia … how old were they when you last saw them?"

"They were about 8 months old … I was out of town that year remember,"

"Oh right you were in England for a business trip that's what you told the kids right?"

"Yes… yes I did although Quinn and Alex knew where I was going it was before Bells decided to live here…" Charlie sighed tiredly "I don't know what brought Bells to all of a sudden live here since she's the one who kept stating that she hated Forks and now all of a sudden she wants to live here… it doesn't make any sense," he explained.

"She never told you?"

"Renee said something about … how she wanted to give Forks another chance… I say bullocks,"

"Bullocks really Charlie?"

"I can't help it … Billy the whole British accent it's starting to come back can't you tell?"

"Oh yeah… I can definitely tell but, it must've kept Mia busy if she had five kids? Boy or girl I kinda forgot and their names of the kids?"

"Yes, well it must've crossed my mind about the whole thing since I … had to rearrange the schools for Bells… and they do but, Mia's a natural with them I can tell they love their mother very much as much as they love their father Harry,"

"Well obviously Mia is a better mother then Isabella,"

 **~*~End of Chapter Eighteen~*~**

 **Whew I'm on a roll today! Updated 3 chapters under 24 hours (lol) and for those who asked Hermione and her family arriving to Forks-very soon! Right now it's Thursday morning in England so they'll be leaving around midnight to the airport from the carnival being their last day and they're going to spend the day together with Kingsley and his kids. It's going to be very epic ^_^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: What Sort of Changes?**

"I suppose Mia's better than Bells huh?" Charlie pointed out.

Billy snorted at this "Obviously and I bet Mia can beat her in any activity at school,"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well your daughter isn't exactly a sporty type while Mia is like the queen of sports,"

Charlie blinked his eyes owlish "Yeah that is true… since Bells can't help but, trip over something the girl is very clumsy she got that from her mother," he explained.

"She inherited a lot from Renee huh?"

"Yes… and the twins inherited their genes from me thank god,"

"That makes two of us my friend...so tell them what's the kids name again"

Charlie nodded at this grabbing the pictures out of his wallet "Quintuplets 'Quints' three boys and two girls—James Sirius 'Jamie', Seth Oliver Cameron, Harrison Jacob Daniel 'Henry', Liliana Luna 'Lily' and Evelynn Sophia Carson Potter 'Evie' for short and then I wasn't sure if you heard my conversation with Jake but, Ron and Susan's kids are now a Potter because Hermione adopted them into her family so technically it's nine kids,"

"Seth Oliver and Harrison Jacob Daniel eh?" Billy chuckled "Seth and Jake would be honored to be named after her sons and I remember considering that's a lot of kids," he explained.

"She always loved the name Seth and Jacob but, wanted to name after her grandfather's from both sides of her parents she thought it would bring them close to her heart since Harrison could be short for anything like Henry, Harry, Harold anything really. I think Henry she got that from me since that's my original name remember,"

Billy whistled at this "Yeah I remember since I knew you since I was a kid and I bet they'd be honored if they were with us Charlie but, damn that must've been hard to see her love ones gets killed like that,"

"It was but, Harry and Hermione got through it all she's stronger than she looks you know,"

"I know," Billy nodded at this knowing his goddaughter "So what's the plan though? What exactly did Mia say?" he explained.

"She told me that she found a manor called the 'Black Pearl' apparently Sirius gave her a huge amount of money, assets etc when he died, owed her his life twice before he got himself killed again so she's pretty much well off for the next couple of years and you remember where it is don't you since Sirius came here when he was on the run we never heard from him again after he went back to England something about his godson Harry," Charlie rubbed his chin in thought "Who happens to be the one that Mia married apparently Harry is Sirius godson imagine that apparently you two are distant related in the family tree and after what happen to my sister and brother in law died thanks to the drunk driver and killed them instantly from a car crash they pretty much gave everything to Hermione, Jay, Ariel with their children, most of Emma's things are now mine including the money so I'm pretty much well off as well—I also forgot to mention that Sirius left you some things too Billy money, assets even old photos when we were kids." he explained.

"Really?" Billy began to say who seemed surprised by this "Sirius left me money and assets I didn't even realize he passed away," he explained

"Yeah… he uh … didn't make it in the war… so…" Charlie murmured.

Billy face fell as he felt that sudden pain in his heart "I didn't even realize-no wonder the letters stopped I always wondered why but, now it makes sense I always thought he was angry with me but, finding out that he's been dead this whole time…that really sucks…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry Billy I know how much he meant to you just like he did with me he was one of my best friends as much he was with you but, you know what Sirius didn't just leave you money or any other assets he also left a few things that you and the kids would like,"

"Thanks Charlie I appreciate that but, what else did he leave me with?" Billy asked.

"No problem Billy and well Hermione told me she's going to give it to you personally since she's going to live there since it's a huge property and they're going to extend their houses around the property, build a village around the place in the reservation for all of us, you, me, Harry and Sue for all four of us while the kids have their own place too it would be great," Charlie explained.

Billy chuckled "I bet it will but, I don't think I can ever leave this place Charlie it holds so many memories…" he drifted off sadly knowing his wife Sara is a sensitive subject "How big is the property," he explained.

"Pretty huge… apparently Mia found out that it's 650,000 acres wide and long up the cliffs would be the backyard down to the town line that's how huge it is,"

"That's a big property...that's like half of the reservation to the town right?"

"Yeah it is… but, I bet Sara would've want you to move on with your life and be happy…Billy I know Liyah and the kids would…" Charlie whispered.

Billy nodded knowing Charlie right since he's been wanting to move somewhere to be near his kids "Yes, I think your right Charlie… maybe it's time we did something for us for a change,"

"Exactly and maybe…I don't know… we can even adopt a kid or two?" Charlie offered.

"Adopt a kid? Aren't we a little old for that…" Billy asked.

Charlie chuckled "We're never too old to adopt a kid Billy I mean hell we don't even look like our actual age since we look in our early 30's thanks to the magic," he explained.

"That's true I can't believe it's been nearly 30 years since we left England for good…" Billy protested began to say causing Charlie to give a small smile "I know it's been years but, with our kids all grown up… we don't have any room in our house Charlie," he explained.

"I know it seems like it was only yesterday when we were starting over but, now we can give ourselves a home for those kids… which is why I thought of a place for me and the kids to live in?"

"Oh where?"

"In La Push I may've told Jay that I wanted to move to a bigger house and he agreed to build a new house inside the property so it's all done I even suggested to make new houses for you, Harry and Sue if you want to adopt kids too,"

"You did? Why wasn't I informed by this before?"

"I wanted to tell you but, I decided to put it as a surprise for you guys when we retire we can live together in that big house that I told you about," Charlie explained.

"Really? What about the new houses that you wanted to build for me, Harry and Sue or the other elders?" Billy explained.

"Well that's still the plan either way but, I wanted to be prepared you know," Charlie shrugged causing Billy to nod at this "Besides didn't you just told me the other day that you miss having kids around to teach them stuff I know I gained full custody over the twins Quinn and Alex which I'm very grateful for my kids but, I never did with Bells around… since she was living with Renee… but, it would be nice to have another kid around. I want to give those kids a home … somewhere they would feel safe by giving them hope for their future?" he explained.

Billy grew quiet he did have to admit he's right… he did miss having little ones in the house since Rebecca living so far away in Hawaii with kids on her own, Rachel with Paul, and his only son Jacob he missed having to teach kids the ropes especially fishing.

"You know what Charlie… you're right we should definitely adopt a kid or two hell if there's more than one kid I wouldn't mind either way. I bet my kids would love that … wouldn't they I wish we thought about this before when the kids were still young but, I guess we were too busy taking care of them huh?" Billy began to say staring at his best friend Charlie to nod at this "And you didn't have to do that … but, I think with us living together would help a lot since we're going to retire soon and I bet Jacob would love to have a little brother who could look up to him," he explained.

"Yes, I think our kids would not sure about Bells but, if she has a problem with that then tough. I'm not going to let Bella tell me what to do especially to not adopt the kids just because she said so and I'm sure our kids will be enjoying new siblings around too since I don't really need her permission to do that stuff," Charlie explained.

Billy beamed "Yes, yes I think the kids would especially Jake since he does want a little brother"

"Exactly so let's do it… we should talk to Harry and Sue I bet they'll be in board too,"

"Good idea I'll go call them and ask them now so we can consider foster care or the orphanage who wants to be adopted,"

"Sure also Mia told me the property is extra hidden and said only a family member of the Black's can see it so I assume it would be you since Sirius is your cousin so I'm pretty you can see it better than I can,"

"I remember where it is since I know a shortcut to get there. It's the one that Sirius stayed when he was in the run and in hiding remember? It must've been hidden quite well if it's by the cliffs," Billy rubbed his chin in thought " I think I know what you're talking about since it's close to the beach 2 miles up north up the mountains right?" he explained.

"That's exactly what Mia said we should check it out but, I also got a phone call from Ariel as well she said that one of her friends Aqua with a couple of friends are remodeling the manor as we speak they're almost done with it actually," Charlie explained.

"Really I had a feeling she would since this is Mia we're talking about?" Billy began to say causing them to chuckle not a bit surprised by this "And I can see why you're worried about Mia Charlie and don't worry I'll be here for her whenever she wants to talk. I always been fond of Mia since she was born along with Harry and Sue who are also her godparents with Jay and Ariel of course but, I'm only worried about how Sam and the others going to react," he explained.

Charlie sighed tiredly swearing under his breath in French "Damn… I knew I forgot something… speaking of Sam and the pack… I got to tell you something Billy," he explained.

"What? What is it?"

"It must've crossed my mind being so busy doing the construction and everything but,… uh Hermione knows…"

"Knows….what exactly…"

"About Sam and the pack being shapeshifters… Leah… Jared… Paul… Jacob… Seth… Embry… Quil… Brady… Collin…Quinn… Alex their friends she knows most of everything…. Ariel told her what happen including Jay and I mean everything,"

Billy winced at this knowing his youngest goddaughter bad temper being the mama bear of her childhood friends "Everything eh? How much of everything,"

"Every… single detail… she knows about the Cullens being vampires, she knows about Sam and the pack being shapeshifters, pretty much what happen when Bells first came into town since her first day living here in Forks while toying and using Jacob's feelings, the time when she went to Italy did you know that Mia knows the Volturi," Charlie shivered at this knowing his niece Hermione's mad temper "She also knows…Dr. Cullen they're actually friends … and the one who … was the only doctor available to save my sister Emmy and Danny but, unfortunately they passed away when they were brought in the hospital in St. Mungo's … I remember when I got the phone call from Jay when that happened… I was too distraught about losing my baby sister and brother-in-law that I didn't realize Dr. Cullen was also there since I was family I had to be the one to check the bodies if they were them and it was a horrible sight... it took me three days to wrap around my head by the whole thing from what Jay told me fuck… it was… I don't have any words … but, all I know is that Mia took care of it… she used most of her magic to kill those bastards that's how powerful she is Billy… sometimes I'm scared for her… no wonder everyone is scared of the girl and that's my niece for Merlin's sake," he began to say walking back and forth not noticing Billy gawking look watching Charlie pacing back and forth "Can you imagine what's going to happen when she learns the truth … trust me she knows about everything even Quinn and Alex are both shapeshifters while being a half-blood witch and wizard with their friends who are both like the twins are can you imagine that's like the new generation of our time and she's not a bit surprised over the twins having magic since it's been in our family for generations but, she's relieved that Bells doesn't have any magic since she's all muggle through her mother so…" he explained.

Billy whistled and winced at this knowing his goddaughter Hermione processing everything that Charlie told him "Wow… that's … a lot… you mean to tell me she knows everything about everything that's been happening Forks… even … even Sam and Leah's break up…"

"Yeah uh huh she knows about that…"

"Let me guess she was stunned by that huh?"

"More like the opposite really … she was feeling conflicted by the whole thing… shocked… angry… pissed… and stunned but, mostly confuse by Sam's actions...to tell you the truth?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… Ariel didn't go into details Mia just thinks that Sam cheated on Leah with Emily…"

"Sam cheating on Emily…" Billy looked confuse at this "But, that's not what happen though it's because of the—?" he was cut off by Charlie.

"I know… but, that doesn't matter because she knows Billy she knows…"

Billy paled at this with a chill shiver down his spine "Is—is she mad at Sam?"

"Oh yeah she's far from being mad at Sam Billy… she's pissed and we both know how terrifying her temper is…"

"Shit...what about Leah?"

"No she's not mad at Leah she's mostly mad at Sam so when she sees him… I'm afraid she's going to give him the silent treatment … "

Billy winced at this knowing how bad his goddaughter temper"The silent treatment over Sam… he's going to wonder why?"

"And yet… she's not planning on telling him why she's mad at him … wants to give him a hard lesson,"

"A hard lesson eh… does she know about the… the…"

"Imprint not yet as far as I know Ariel was discreet with the details…she had to make a small tiny lie that Sam cheated on Leah with Emily when we both know that's not why they broke up"

"If she doesn't know about the imprint then—" Billy paled at this realizing that her goddaughter isn't going to be happy "Oh …fuck… just imagine how Mia is going to feel when she learns the truth," he explained.

"Billy the girl is terrifying even I'm scared of her and she's my youngest niece you know how Mia knows the Volturi?"

"Yeah…"

"Even they're scared of my little niece and because of the reputation I'm not even a surprised by that and they're terrified over my little niece and they're bloody vampires,"

"Shit….what else does she know?"

"She also knows about how Victoria another vampire created an army who wanted revenge against my daughter Bells thus winning the battle thanks to Jay and his recruits without Sam, the pack and the Cullens finding out; that's how much Mia knows considering how powerful she is… I mean her husband Harry defeat Voldemort in the war including Hermione and Ron with the rest of the light side...that's how powerful they are with the baddest reputation known to man… because of that reputation everyone respects them…because of what they did to win the war...and honestly I didn't want want the twins to be involved into the war but, it's already done...it's a good thing nothing bad happen to the kids except Jake who got hurt by saving Leah from that vampire but, other than that … I'm just glad that our kids are safe… that's all that matters to me… but, imagine how Mia is going to feel when she learns the real truth…about the imprint...I wouldn't be surprised if she figured out by now knowing how brilliant she is" Charlie pointed out sipping his beer.

"Sweet mother of Merlin… now I'm terrified on what's going to happen when Mia's finds out about the— holy shit... I can see why Sirius doesn't like to be in her bad side and she's only my goddaughter she's even terrifying than her mother Emma when she was a kid eh?"

"Well yeah where do you think she inherited from? Danny nahh being a mama bear is from Emma while for Dan he just goes along with it,"

Billy chuckled knowing Dan then frowned "Hold on… does Mia know about your daughter… toying and using my boy despite how she claimed she loved him but, loves Edward more …not being fair to either of them…" he explained.

"Of course she does why do you think she told me to tell you that she's going to help Jake move on with his life remember?"

"Yeah…"

"Ariel told her what happen except the *imprint* story but, between everything that's been happening Mia knows everything… and I mean everything… she's been… how can I put this … okay you know how magic can react through your emotions…" Charlie began to say causing Billy to nod at this "Well … Mia's been holding back her magic through her emotions that it grew very strong… so powerful that it made the whole entire city including the manor that she's staying into an earthquake that can destroy multiple of cities … that's how powerful she is and she's only 25 years old Billy...she had to put aside her feelings for her kids sake after what happen to Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's with their families… trust me I seen it beforehand…believe she knows every details except the *imprint* story since Ariel knows how overprotective she is with Jake and Seth but, if she finds out about the *imprint* who knows what's going to happen... "

Billy paled at this and felt a chill down his spine "You're kidding… you mean… she's been holding back her magic, her feelings… everything that she held that pain inside… to be strong for the kids… how is she still … standing after all of that...and I thought she was only 23 years old though.. Charlie… that's …crazy…" he whispered.

"I know but, you know Mia she would put aside her feelings to help others without a second thought… if it wasn't for the time turner but, no… she aged 2 years ahead than her original age… she's not the same little innocent girl that that we watch grew up Billy…. I'm really worried about her…she hasn't showed one emotion since Harry's death… sometimes she would cry sometimes she wouldn't… she would put a brave face for the kids but, I'm so worried over her?" Charlie explained.

"What do you mean is she okay?"

"Oh Billy… it's … bad… like really bad you remember how I was when I lost Aaliyah and the boys…and been in a bad place … being depressed over six years"

"Yeah…you really scared me… and Emmy… we were both worried over you...it's a good thing that Sirius thought about the sending us away to Forks to keep us away from the war or else we wouldn't be able to move on from all this,"

"I know… and I'm grateful for that… it made me realize that I needed to be strong… heal… it helped a lot… once we arrived here but, with Mia… it's like that but, much, much worst... "

"How much worst?"

"Like she's been an empty shell she won't let anyone touch her Billy… she has PTSD … after what happened in the war… I feel like… I can't even recognize my own niece… because of it…"

"You're kidding that's horrible I can't even imagine how … traumatized that was for her"

"Nope...I'm not kidding that's how bad it was… in the war she was only 17 when they started the war… and by the time they were done… she was 19… it took awhile but, she managed to move on from that…"

"What … exactly happened?"

"Even for me it's hard to talk about… it's … terrible that I can't form any words for it from the war… to losing your own husband … your best friends… your friends… their families… the children… everyone who lost their lives… 3 ½ years ago… that's how horrifying it was Billy..."

Billy stared at his best friend and decided to change the subject as he can tell that Charlie looked devastated by the news "Wow… that's… I'm sorry that Mia have to go through that but, you know…the day Mia was born I knew she was going to change the world…" he began to say causing Charlie to look up Billy all confuse "And for Mia to say that she's going to help my son Jacob to move on from being toyed and used by your daughter Bella she has my respect she always has so I'm not a bit surprised she would say that," he explained.

"Mia's temper you mean?"

"Yeah… I'm not a bit surprised when it comes with Mia she always been the overprotective mama bear towards Sam, Leah, Rae, Rebecca, Jacob, and Seth… but, when it comes with your daughter… " Billy sighed sipping his beer "That's a whole different story… I'm not even going to be surprised that Bella isn't afraid of the girl no offense to you Charlie but, your niece being my goddaughter is brilliant… very brilliant but, bloody terrifying like Emma.. when she was her age… like mother like daughter then there's the twins Quinn and Alex they both adore Mia, Jay and Ariel since they both laid eyes on their cousins it's like there's a bond over them being so close to best friends ya know," he explained.

Charlie chuckled sipping his beer "Trust me I know… and I'm not even a bit offended she's exactly like my sister oh and before I forget Jay named his sons after my sons from my first marriage—Logan Matthew, Zander Maxwell Niel, Charles William Jr II 'CJ' named after the both of us and his two friends from school then there's little Sophia who's named after Maliyah's little sister who passed away by giving birth to her twin daughters Arianna and Hannah then before the girls were born they also have a set of twin boys Newton and Nelson so Jay and Mal adopted them and became a part of their family so basically Jay has about … eight children altogether with Mal then Ariel with her husband George has six children—then Hermione she has … nine children," he explained.

Billy however choked on his beer "Nine children," he squeaked causing Charlie lips twitched in amusement "I thought you said she has five children?" he explained.

"She does ...it's just the four children are Ron and Susan's children do you remember when I told you that Ron and Susan passed away?"

"Yeah?"

"Those are their kids Mia gained full custody over them since she's their godmother,"

"Ohh… that's terrible I can't imagine losing a parent in a young age…"

"Me either but, that's what happen... "

"What about Ron's family wouldn't they be the ones to gain custody over them?"

"Well... Ron's family are all dead except Charlie. Fred and George Weasley who has family of their own well except Charlie he's still single but, did say that they can be the loving uncles they know and love which is enough since they were all mute when this happened,"

"Ah… that's … I can't even form any words… that's really sad…"

"Yeah very sad… but, seriously though I was being serious, Mia has nine children, Jay has eight children while Ariel she has six children with her husband George-Ariel is now 8 months along expecting triplets two boys and a girl-her eldest is Percy, then Emery and Arthur then the three little ones,"

"Really…?"

"Yep,"

"That's … a lot of kids…"

"I know…and guess what?"

"What?"

"We're also their uncle grandpa to those kids?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really we're all uncle grandpa's, uncle grandpa Charlie, uncle grandpa Billy, then uncle grandpa Harry and then nana Sue,"

"Why is Sue known as nana Sue and not nana auntie Sue?"

"Well it sounds like a mouth full when you say it,"

"Oh," Billy pondered for a moment nodding to himself "So we're all uncle grandpa's to those kids,"

"Yes sir,"

"That's amazing... I'm honored that I'm actually an uncle grandpa… me...their uncle grandpa... that's really sweet of them to consider us into their family,"

"Well yeah we're family Billy you know that,"

"I know… I just… didn't realize… it was getting to that point where I'm going to be an uncle grandpa and who knows maybe my kids will make an actual grandpa,"

"I have no doubt about that Billy,"

"But, I do have a question though?"

"Shoot?"

"How did… Ron, Susan and their family pass away? You never did tell me what happen?"

"Ahh… yeah … well the last four Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo are Ron and his wife Susan's kids, their parents were instantly killed from raid of death eaters 3 ½ years ago killing everyone in sight while Ron's family—Ginny Finnegan, Hannah Thomas, and Susan Bones were killed in St. Mungo's with Harry and Ron who were in an auror mission against the death eaters that was before they were burned alive inside the hospital while at the same time—The Weasley's they were killed burned alive at the Burrow… killing everyone… Arthur… Molly… their children… Bill… their eldest with his wife Fleur with their kids… Percy… his wife Audrey and their kids…Ginny with her husband Seamus with their children then their friends Dean with his wife Hannah with their children, their all dead Billy...the only one who survived is Charlie, Fred and George who were at work when they found out they lost their entire family it's really hard for me to talk about it … but, I figured you should know the truth before they arrive tomorrow…" Charlie explained.

"No…you're kidding that's terrible… those poor kids they must've been traumatized hearing about their parents, uncles and aunts with their little cousins… those poor kids… " Billy looked heartbroken over this as he's good friends with Arthur and Molly Weasley with their kids which Charlie nodded sadden "How? Why didn't we know about this before?" he explained.

"From what Ariel told me… it was pretty hard … Jay and Mia been through so much… they haven't took the news well… Ariel had to watch over George and Fred who were depressed while Charlie dealt with his own grief with Jay and vice versa then there's Mia…I didn't know what to do when I heard the news… I just… feel so lost… that I can't even help my own nieces or nephew… over that... then there's Jay who lost his wife… Mal… through cancer… the kids …Logan, Zander, CJ and Sophy were only 8 years old then Newt and Nelly were 6 years old then there's the other set of twins Aria and Hanna who were only 3 years old… can you imagine… and then before that… Mal lost her twin sister who are the mother of Aria and Hanna only to lose their only mother figure again in a young age three years later" Charlie closed his eyes sadly recalling the news from his niece Ariel who called him crying not knowing what to do to help "It took two years for them to slowly heal from everything… I can't even imagine… how hard that was for Mia…" he explained.

"Fuck… no wonder you couldn't even form any words when Jake asked you…"

"I know and there's a reason for that… because it's still sensitive for Mia… I didn't even find out… until Ariel told me …the first year when it happened… who learned who killed everyone … Voldemort's inner circle of death eaters that attacked the Burrow, use a powerful spell to trap them… by burning them alive… so Hermione had to … cremate them in ashes… their buried in a private cemetery that they protected it with powerful wards… that same day Billy… it was when they were attacked in St. Mungo's… I guess they must've been planning the whole thing… wanding revenge against my niece Hermione, her husband Harry Potter and Ron Weasley for killing Voldemort and winning the war…8 years ago"

"Bloody hell poor Mia… the poor kid…"

"Believe me I was as shocked as you were when I heard the news from Jay and Ariel when they told me this back then… Hermione became so depressed, holding back her magic not showing any emotions but, then one day she decided to put aside her emotions to be there for the kids since they needed her to be brave… strong... but, she's slowly healing…the only reason she's still where she is now is because of the kids that left her to keep fighting for the kids sake...as far as what they told me anyway…"

"That's terrible and Harry… what happened to Harry…"

"He got killed during the auror mission with Ron… Billy… who instantly got killed… their dead… making Hermione a single widow and mother of nine children… I didn't even know until Jay and Ariel came to visit me two summers ago during a business trip it was before Bells came to live with me, Quinn and Alex… when I found out…it took a few hours to calm down Ariel before she can tell me what happen to our friends that's why I couldn't tell Jake because I didn't want her to feel pitied over that… since that's her husband..."

Billy stared at his best friend with wide eyes "Are you serious…but, they been married for nearly... 5 years right?"

"9 years actually since they got married twice, the first one was when they eloped when Hermione was 17 as she's illegal adult in the wizarding world while Harry was 16 then got married again only a small wedding where we got invited thus gain a family and I'm serious as a heart attack… they got married before the war gotten really dangerous they never told anyone about it except the ones who knew"

"Bloody hell poor kid she can't get a break from all of that huh?

"I know and she's only 25 years old… and dealing with everything… I can't even imagine how hard to deal with that… while being following by the press...it's stressful,"

"Damn… I can't even… imagine...does that mean that...Bella…"

"No, she doesn't know anything she's very much clueless when it comes with magic thank bloody Merlin she doesn't have any magic… she's all muggle got that from her mother but, the twins Quinn and Alex know about how Harry and Hermione got married when they were in their 6th year and got married again when they got a little older they're both supportive on both times so it wasn't really a problem for them,"

"Good," Billy scowled "I never liked that girl… she's exactly like her mother…besides the twins I love the twins they're like my 2nd family along with you of course"

"I know…. but, she's my little girl Billy…and I know you love the twins since they're your godchildren after all but, she's my kid too…"

Billy soften his eyes "I know they are," he began to say with a tiredly "And as for Isabella… I know for a fact she doesn't respect you Charlie… surely you would know that I mean what kind of person … or say daughter called their father by their first name instead of just saying dad… father… daddy etc... I mean who does that?"

Charlie shrugged at this "Hell would I know,"

"No one unless they don't respect their parents Charlie my kids don't even call me by my first name it's disrespectful to anyone who doesn't listen,"

Charlie grew quiet "I know… I think deep down I knew that for a long time Billy… it just pains me to admit that at least I have the twins I know that I can count on them for anything since I gained full custody thank god that I fought for them before Renee can think about it. I been preparing myself in case this happens but, it's already done… I'm just… so tired of the fighting with the kids… it's taking a toll out of me."

Billy put his hand over his best friend's shoulder "For someone who got married twice… Aaliyah or the kids wouldn't disrespect you Charlie… and yet… your daughter who toyed with my boy…didn't even bother to care… that's not what any kid should do… and if anything... you still got me, Harry and Sue to support you along with the elders no matter what considering we're family I'm always here to listen and help out you know that… I'm glad that you gained full custody over the twins Quinn and Alex they always been connected to Forks then Bella was anyway so I'm glad you thought this ahead of time before Renee even wanted to leave and wants a divorced… and you know how you told me how you wanted to build a village for us, adopt kids and live with us in a house a fresh start for them?" he explained.

"Yeah…"

"I've been thinking about it … for awhile and I'm willing to adopt a kid if you are?"

"Yes absolutely does that mean you'll be willing too…I mean I don't care how many kids we're adopting just as long we give them a home… to give them hope for a better future I'm down for anything,"

"Adopt a kid or two … " Billy began to say with a sigh staring at the house "Absolutely … it's been so lonely in the house I want to give them a home… somewhere they'd feel safe you think Jake would be up for it including Rae and Becca I bet they would be ecstatic to have another sibling around even if they're adopted?" he explained.

"Are you sure since I know you never wanted to leave this place?"

"Yeah I'm sure I mean I'm still keeping this place obviously but, I think it would be good for me and I think Sarah would've agreed too so what do you think?"

"Are you kidding I'm sure both our late wives from before would love that especially Jake...and always wanted a little brother… since he has two sisters already and I'm sure the twins will love that especially Rae since she's back home and I'm sure Becca will feel the same way," Charlie chuckled "And I would love to have a kid again but, there's no room in my house" he frowned at this "Damn…oh wait not true… I told Jay about building a new house for me… and the twins Quinn and Alex back when they were kids … it's always been on hold but, I finally made the decision to tell Jay to set it up so the house should be finish soon,"

"How soon didn't you say that Mia is willing to build houses around the property knowing how big the land of property it is?"

"Not for another couple of weeks I reckon and I did…why what are you suggesting?"

"Why don't we… build a house to make room for the kids?"

Charlie grinned "Billy I had a feeling you'd say that since I already set it up check this out," he began to say and grabbed the blue prints out of his bag causing Billy to gawked at him "This is the land that Mia told me that she's setting up you see here," he circled one of the land "This is where our house will be it's a two story house but, has lots of bedrooms, living room, a dining room, a library and a study, all sorts of things really and then here… we're going to have a swimming pool with a basketball court, a tennis court anything really," he explained.

"Really?" Billy looked at the blue prints as it was set down on the table "How long did you planned this Charlie?" he explained.

Charlie sighed "Honestly… it was when Renee and I divorced officially… I gained full custody over Quinn and Alex then Renee would have full custody over Bells… but, back then… I was pretty heartbroken over the whole divorced… so it's been on hold for as long since I can remember then … when Renee told me that Bells was willing to live with me 3 years ago… that's when I set up the plan in motion with Jay he's been building new houses around the property and was willing to build a new house for me whenever I'm ready that's when I told him I was and that's when he told me that the house will take awhile since he had other projects which I told him to take his time because I had a lot of ideas that I wanted in the new house and that's when I showed the blue prints on what I wanted inside the house," he explained.

Billy whistled at this "It sounds that you been planning this new house for awhile huh Charlie?" he explained.

"I have… I even told Quinn and Alex about the move… before Bells went to live with us they were both supportive and even thought of some ideas they wanted for the house… Bells doesn't even know that we're going to be moving and … I also thought of adding her bedroom in the house in hold because I wasn't sure… but, now … now I'm willing to add as many bedrooms as I want but, adding Bells living with me isn't going to change anything … I know she's going to college soon but, I doubt she's willing to live here… since she always said that she hated Forks and now she says it's growing on her," Charlie snorted at this "That's a bloody lie since she's a bad liar she got that from her mother I know that for sure," he explained.

Billy grew quiet "Yes I can imagine how many times she lied to you Charlie so … how many bedrooms does your new house have this time adding the other stuff," he explained.

Charlie leaned his back against the chair "Honestly Jay told me I can add as many bedrooms I want since it's only a two story house but, it's really huge in the inside just wait till you see how it looks like Billy it's nearly like a mansion to be honest but, that's just my opinion really… and I can't … see myself living in my current house at the moment…it holds the memories that I had with Renee when we were a family but, now I just feel like I've been holding to the past for so long and I think it's time for me to move on with my life with new memories ya know" he shrugged at this "And I have a few other ideas since Mia will be willing to negotiate with me with other plans that we have for Forks," he explained.

"Wow that's great I can't wait to see what it looks and what other plans does Mia have around the property Charlie?" Billy explained.

"Me either and as far as I know she's adding fast food restaurants so it won't be just the restaurant that we're going to eat we have other options to go and then there's the school obviously," Charlie began to say then a grin showed "Do you remember how we used to play Quidditch back at Hogwarts?" he explained.

"Yeah...that was really fun it would be amazing if she can build one down here so we can all play," Billy sighed tiredly at this "But, then again I don't know… if I can … play again … " he whispered.

"Actually that's where you're wrong Billy Mia's planning on making a Quidditch field for us to play anywhere anytime and I'm sure we can figure something out …if Mia can figure something out then I have no doubt she will help you walk again?" Charlie explained.

"You really think so… because you know I… miss walking… around the area… it's been so long…" Billy murmured.

"I know it has and I'm willing to bet that Mia will figure out something to help you Billy she always been fond of you even as a child," Charlie explained.

Billy chuckled at this "Yeah and I feel the same way about her too Charlie she always been my favorite besides Jay and Ariel of course, along with my kids and the twins…" he began to say causing Charlie's lips to twitch "You know what I mean," he explained causing them to laugh.

"Trust me I do and thank you for being her godfather Billy. I'm sure she appreciates that a lot," Charlie explained.

"Of course you know I'm willing to help little Mia and thank you making me her godfather along with Harry and Sue it's a big honor being a godfather to those kids," Billy explained.

"I wouldn't have any other way you're my best friend Billy till the very end besides Harry and Sue of course along with the elders of course since that was all Emma and Daniel's suggestion to make you the godfather besides Harry and Sue being the other set of godparents" Charlie explained.

"True very true since we're best friends till we grow old and watch our grand kids play till the very end always and forever,"

"Forever and maybe this time… I'll actually have one… a real family where there's actually laughter inside the house…it hasn't been the same since Aaliyah and the boys got killed...and I thought… after meeting Renee I would have a family again…which I did… with Bells, Quinn and Alex… but, we were never close no matter how hard I try… Bells wouldn't meet me halfway… and she's always been close with her mother… but, with me...it's… hard… I just don't why she's acting like this… and I can't even—at least I got the twins Quinn and Alex I always favorite them more than Bells anyway but, still love Bells even when she's … I don't know what to do with her anymore… " Charlie sighed tiredly leaning against the couch which Billy soften his eyes over his best friend "I know she's been hurting Jake and I know we made up… but, I want to apologize again on behalf of my family for hurting you… but, mostly with Jake… no one deserves to get hurt…and I'm really sorry Billy," he explained.

"I know you are… but, if anything Bella should be the one to apologize to Jake…not you since this is her doing because he's the one that got hurt… she toyed with him, used him … stating that she loves him yet she loves that leech… that's not love Charlie… that's… " Billy sighed tiredly as he sat next down to Charlie "I know things have been tense with us but, we're always best friend Charlie that's never going to change and … despite how Alex and Jake used to date at least they're still friends after all that … I just feel like I can't even …help my own son over this because… I feel like … I failed him… as his dad that I can't even protect my own son,"

"Billy… you didn't fail him… far from it and at least Alex and Jake are still friends since their breakup was mutual but, as far as I know you didn't fail Jake… that kid looks up to you… you know that don't you,"

"I know he does but, no I did… fail him… if I knew … that Isabella was going to toy my son I would've told her to stay away from my family… I know she's your kid… but, I can't accept her … I love the twins Quinn and Alex more than anything but, with Isabella… not even close… she's already in thin ice as it is … and I don't want to say anything I will regret… to push us further apart where we're family to one another...I don't want to lose you as my brother ya know…"

"I know… and I get why you would I would've felt the same way if things were reverse… and if we're going to adopt kids… we should grab some brochures over foster kids, orphanages etc… I bet Sue can help she always volunteering to help out whenever she could and I can't even imagine how Jake is feeling after all that… I just… I wish there was something we can do about it… I really do…"

"I know but, the damage is already done and I think it's about time we both do,"

"Yeah we do and we should tell Harry and Sue too right,"

"Well yeah, they're part of the group,"

"I had a feeling you'd say that and there's something else I have to tell you?"

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"Did I tell you who bought the schools?"

"Schools…no…"

"You know the construction on both schools that's been going on around town and everything,"

"Yeah…"

"And the new changes around town that has been happening on and off over the years,"

"Of course does that mean you know who's doing the whole construction thing. It's irritating Sam and the pack as it is,"

Charlie snorted "Of course I do... " he sighed tiredly sipping his beer "It's Mia,"

"Mia? What do you mean?"

Charlie sighed tiredly "I meant that Mia is the one who's in charge of the new changes around town the construction in La Push High she owns the school then there's Forks High then extending the town to bring more tourists when they travel from one place to another that's all Mia. She's the mysterious boss that's been making all sorts of changes in this town,"

"You mean she's the one who's making our town better?"

"Yes she's also the one who's making the auditorium into a stadium on both schools making all sorts of changes in Forks including the parks,"

 **~*~End of Chapter Nineteen~*~**

 **So I'm always close to Hermione and her family arrival soon once they're done with the carnival it will be going back and forth-In Forks it's still Wednesday evening while it's Thursday afternoon in England so it will be going back and forth between them. Thank you guys so much for the reviews it made me really happy ciao for now dolls ^_^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Something's Different In the Air!**

"You mean the park that they're building that's between the reservation and the town line that's adding a swimming pool, a baseball park, a basketball court, a soccer field, a football field with a stadium around it?"

"Yes, that's it, why do you think Jake and the kids in La Push had to transfer schools to Forks High it's because they're extending another year instead of the end of the year?"

"How come?"

"Apparently Mia adding something into the mix not sure yet but, that's all Mia,"

Billy gaped at his best friend "You mean from all the changes from the past … year or two… that was all Mia?"

"Yes but, why the big changes around town? I mean wasn't it already good already?"

"It was a few years ago but, with the killings Mia, Jay and Ariel decided to help out in the background, the shadows being the 'big bosses' and since Mia owns both schools she told me what's going to happen in school,"

"Well you know how the school usually have the first day in September 5th every year and everything…"

"Yeah what about it?"

"It won't be in September Billy… it's going to be in August… August 20th to be more pacific…"

"August 20th but, that's—" Billy began to say looking at the calendar then looked in Charlie "That's in 3 ½ weeks from now isn't it," he explained.

"It is which is why Mia is going to portray as a student in disguise no one will expect her to be their new teacher or the head principle seeing she's the new head boss if anyone were to be absent in the first day … they won't be able to graduate because that's when she'll explain the new rules around school around the town pretty much everything?"

"Isn't that a bit harsh though?"

Charlie shrugged "It may be harsh but, they're preparing the kids for the real world. Not everything is going to be easy for them especially what's been happening right now,"

"Let me get this straight… since I'm trying to wrap around everything… the students in both schools first day is in August 20th in 3 ½ weeks of this month not in September … despite how La Push High is under construction but, the students in that school who were now transferred into Forks High first day and all that will learn the new rules, the staff everything"

"Yeah pretty much,"

"Wow that's pretty interesting… umm not sure what to say to that but, why the sudden change of all this I'm very curious?"

"Mia always felt that the town is way behind in the technology that's happening right now and wanted to upgrade a few things. She didn't want her hometown to be left behind with the latest technology that's all that includes the stadium,"

"A stadium how?"

"She knows people… you do know she knows people from higher places considering how powerful and a heroine in the Wizarding World being the one to destroy 'you know who' due to her husband Harry with their best friend Ron to win the war if it wasn't for them we wouldn't be alive right now Billy it was because of them that we're finally free from that monster you do realize that right,"

"Y-y-yeah I remember I just seemed to keep forgetting that... Mia is now famous in England being a hero which I'm thankful she killed the monster that killed our families back in the first war but, changing the whole entire town… but, why change the school? I thought the school was fine until now?"

"Despite how she wanted to upgrade both schools and our town … mostly it's part of her revenge… against … Bells…"

Billy gave a raise eyebrow "Revenge… against your daughter?"

"Yes…from what I've been told yes,"

"What exactly is she going to do?"

"Since Bells is staying with her mother for the whole summer… she won't be able to know what's going to happen in Forks along with the Cullens who has no knowledge about the new changes around here Mia made sure of that… and I got a text from Bells last night stating that she's going to miss a week of school in the first week since she wanted to spend another week with her friends and her mom in Arizona?"

"Oh… but, wouldn't she be missing school though since the first day in August 25th not September 5th,"

"Exactly…. Bells won't know about the changes… Mia is keeping herself quiet, watching in the background until Bella and Edward gets back by then everyone will be in school but, Edward and Bella will be missing 2 weeks of school which the policy in school stated that if the students were missing more than two weeks there will punishment—either they make up the assignments they missed or they get suspended for 3 days,"

"Suspended for three days isn't that a little harsh especially in the first day?"

"It might be but, this is just Mia's way of punishing Bells for thinking she got away with the consequences from the past two years… trust me… she can do whatever she wants since she's the head principle and the big bad boss of our town considering she's in charge of all this,"

Billy whistled…"This is a lot to take in Charlie I don't know if I should be afraid or be damn impress… I can't even imagine what the Cullens going to do when they learn about these changes around town and what else did she wanted to change?"

"Trust me Dr. Cullen and Esme know about the changes since Esme is one of the architects in the constructions around town…" Charlie began to say sipping his tea "From what Jay said when the students have their first day of school in Forks High during the week they're going to be held in the auditorium where they're going to meet the new teachers, staff, and the head principle so Sam and the pack along with the Cullens aren't going to see this coming at all so it's a big gathering from what I heard," he explained.

"Really and what did you mean that Dr. Cullen and Esme knows about the changes?"

"Yeah everyone's invited and Dr. Cullen knows somewhat but, doesn't know the exact details yet since it's all hush-hush ya know,"

"Do they know it was from Mia?"

"No as far as I know they're pretty much clueless as the rest of the town,"

"Wow… does that mean Alice doesn't know about Mia coming here since she's … physic and can see the future,"

Charlie snorted at this "Trust me she doesn't know a thing not even in the future Mia made sure of it"

"I don't know if I should be scared or find that amusing and Charlie… I have one thing to say to you…?"

"Oh and what's that?"

"Mia is brilliant but, bloody terrifying remind me not to get in her bad side I mean jeez… how the hell did she change the auditorium into a stadium inside without anyone finding out it was really her,"

"Trust me I know… like I said she knows people and we're invited to the first day since the parents of the students are going to be there too,"

"Even the ones from the reservations,"

"Yep,"

Bill whistled at this "If I didn't know any better I would think she's a Slytherin under all that Gryffindor pride,"

"That's what everyone keeps telling her when she told them the plan. She inherited her inner cunning and sneaking into the dark shadows by her uncle Eric. my brother he's always been sneaky, hiding between the shadows, keeps to himself. Sneaky… very sneaky…cunning and mischief for trouble isn't she,"

"Yes, yes she is...bloody hell… well I hope there's popcorn?"

Popcorn for what?"

"You're going to see me sitting in the front when Mia shows herself to the town surprising everyone I want to be there to see Sam, the pack, especially the Cullens and Bella's reaction when they found out that Mia is back in town being the head boss, their teacher and revealing herself from her disguise,"

Charlie chuckled "That makes two of us and you know what?"

"What?"

"Let the games begin… I can hardly wait until that day comes,"

"Me too my friend me too,"

"It's going to give Sam and the pack especially Sam, Leah, Jacob and Seth a bit of a shock when they find out that Mia is back, portraying as a student when she's their actually teacher in disguise," Charlie chuckled sipping his beer as he couldn't wait to see their reaction "Being their teacher in each of their classes who's also their head principle while Jay and Ariel will be the co owners and assistant principals with their friends being thier new teacher in their class no less since she owns the school,"

"I have no doubt about that…that's some big job for Mia for someone who's 25 years old but, uh quick question though?"

"Shoot?"

"Since the first day is August 20th instead of September 5th what time does school start,"

Charlie grinned evilly "It starts 7:30 in the morning instead of 8:10 in the morning,"

Billy gawked at him for a short moment "Why so early?"

"Gives them a head start on what Mia plans for them if they were late,"

"And what happens when their late…"

"Let's just say Mia has some tricks up for her sleeve if there's any student who disobeyed those rules. It's going to be a strict high school I have no doubt about that,"

"Bloody hell… I would hate to be in Jake, Sam, Leah, Seth and the pack shoes… when they find out,"

"Oh trust me they aren't going to like waking up that early… 7:30 in the morning is pretty early,"

"Yeah it is but, how is the rest of the town going to find out about this?"

"Well since Mia is coming in Friday I'm going to be announcing it in town and set the notice letter to everyone about the new changes around town while Mia and her family are watching in disguise,"

"She can disguise herself and isn't Friday tomorrow?"

"Exactly and yes she uses the glamour charm a lot keeps her away from the press; she always been good with charms since she can remember,"

"Let me guess she got that from Emma?"

"Nope she got that from me since I used to do that as a kid remember," Charlie chuckled causing Billy to gawk at him then chuckled causing them to press their beers together remembering that memory "Trust me Billy they won't even expect this happening," he explained.

"Yeah I remember nearly gave me a heart attack when you do that … well I just have one thing to say to all this…"

"Oh really and what's that Billy?"

"Let the games begin…" Billy grinned sipping his beer then realize something "Hold on if she's going to be portraying as a student how will you know it's her?" he explained.

"Oh trust me she'll give out small little hints and you'll know it's Mia,"

Billy raise his eyebrow at his best friend "How?"

"She'll give out some hints Billy. You'll see what I mean,"

"Well I can hardly wait to see everyone's reactions over this,"

"Me either and it's going to be fun seeing their reactions especially the Cullens,"

Billy scowled "Oh don't remind me I thought they're away for the summer though?"

"They are but, they'll be back within a week after Mia arrives,"

"Damn … I was hoping they won't come back,"

"I know… " Charlie sighed tiredly "But, don't worry Mia has plans for the Cullens after what she heard what happen… she has plans for them trust me,"

"Like what?"

"She didn't say all she said that she's planning something big against the Cullens that they'll be in shock over the whole thing trust me you don't want to know,"

"Now I'm really curious and intrigued on what she's going to do?"

"Oh trust me Billy when it comes with Mia… you don't want to be in her bad side especially since Dr. Cullen is her friend; they were co workers back in England 3 ½ years ago before the hospital was destroyed. I think it's more of a warning towards Edward and his siblings… if they were to cause any trouble from what I heard she doesn't like Edward or Alice due to how they're stirring trouble around town with Bella around,"

"Oh really … does she know that Dr. Cullen is a vampire I do admit I never trusted them but, after Dr. Cullen saved my son last year he has my respect… he and his wife Esme I trust them both but, the adopted kids not so much… especially since it's causing a lot of tension between two of our clans,"

"I know… and yes she does they're actually good friends but, like I said Mia is planning something big against them not Dr. Cullen or his wife Esme but, for the kids… and I wouldn't want to be in their shoes she's that terrifying Billy,"

"You don't have to tell me twice…"

In the other side of the world, in England late at night not looking at the clock, she turned off the lights and went upstairs to her bedroom checking on her children who were soundly asleep holding their stuff animal James, Seth, Lily, Evie and Henry were curled up sleeping soundly then she checked on Rosie, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo in the other side sleeping soundly.

James, Seth and Henry had different animals, James had a stag deer and a black dog the same color and form as his grandfather's James Potter and Sirius Black. Henry had different sets of wolves which were sandy brown, rusty brown, jet black, dark silver, brown, chocolate-brown, pale gray with black spotted, light gray, dark ashy brown and reddish brown fur of a werewolf pack; then Seth her other son had a tiger, a lion, and a werewolf like his father Harry; Lily and Evie both had a Panda Bear and werewolf; sandy brown and rusty brown wolf to be exact.

However, Hermione chuckled when the children looked at her with their father's green eyes; she couldn't seem to say no to her babies so she bought each animal at the gift shop then there's Ron and Susan's children; her godchildren, who happened to be her babies: Rose, Daisy and Amelia had different sets of tigers, bears, and werewolves as they're big fans of them then Hugo his was different kinds of cats—like tigers, lions, cheetahs, puma's, etc it was a very eventful day for them.

She nearly spends at least $10,000 of food, toys and more toys for the kids and another $10,000 for donation for the endangered animals to help, she smiled kissing her babies on the forehead as they had a big day tomorrow since they're leaving England forever—her once home will be forever a distant memory. She laid down after changing into her pajamas and drifted off to sleep the minute her head touched her pillow not realizing that her life will change. Hermione groaned and pulled the blanket over her head when her alarm went off; trying to block the sound but, she knew she had to get ready for her flight and had to get ready; she stretched her arms scanning around her now old bedroom.

After few minutes looking at the time it was only 3:10 in the morning she only had two hours of sleep, got out of her bed quickly as she didn't have time to think and grabbed her clothes to get ready for the day. Once she was done with her shower she sighed feeling the water against her rubbing off the tension off her neck and back. Twenty minutes later she wrapped her hair into a towel and covered herself with her slick robe which was purple that she bought when she went shopping with Ariel in muggle London a few days ago.

Hermione brushed her teeth, did her make up making it seem natural and her jewelry. She looked at the time it was now 4:45 in the morning; it's a good thing she already packed her things; all she had to do was take the quints and the kids change from their pajamas after taking their baths and they'll be good; She wasn't sure if she had time for breakfast.

Once she went inside her bedroom the quints and the kids stirred over that she rushed over to see them; James the oldest of the quints stirred up blinking his eyes scanning around reaching his small arms for his mum Hermione who rushed over to pick up her son bouncing him around.

"Morning Jamie Jam did you sleep well," Hermione murmured.

James nuzzled her neck in comfort that left the rest of his siblings to stir away not far away; Hermione sighed putting him down but, he wouldn't let go so she picked all of them up not wanting to get them to cry early in the morning since Remus, Tonks and the others were still asleep and didn't want to disturb them yet.

"Morning momma and yes I did," James murmured with a yawn.

"That's good Jamie Jam let's get you lovelies a nice bath, so we can get ready and grab something to eat hmm since we're going to the cemetery and you get to see your godmothers Aqua, Athena, and Ruby do you remember them lovely?" Hermione murmured.

James being the eldest tilting his head "I have another godmother momma?" he asked.

"Mhmm… Shayne, Aqua and Ruby are triplets luv their good friends with me, your auntie Ariel and uncle Jay back in America?'

"Their triplets?"

"Uh huh do you remember them?"

James shakes his head as he couldn't remember them much "No momma?"

"That's okay you were really young when you last saw them," Hermione began to say steading her baby boy James staring at the window "Do you remember how I told you that we're going away for a little while?" she explained.

"Yeah I remember you said that I have an uncle grandpa right?" James murmured.

"Mhmm he's my uncle through your nana Emma since that's her brother so technically he's your uncle grandpa does that makes sense luv?" Hermione murmured.

James grew quiet "Kind of yeah are we going to Forks today momma?"

"We are but, not until tonight,"

"If we're leaving tonight… then what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well today being our last day we're going to spend the whole day together after I'm done with the adult stuff that I have to do,"

"What are we going to do momma?"

"Well since yesterday we went to the zoo and had a party I thought we can go to the carnival and spend the day with our family until we leave to the airport what do you think luv?"

"A carnival what's a car-car-carnival?"

"It's like a fair where there's all sorts of things we can do in muggle London I saw the ads in the billboards when we were leaving heading home last night,"

"Oh…" James titled his head "Is it fun momma?"

"It's loads of fun Jamie Jam and all our cousins with all our friends are going with us,"

"Really even Scorpius, and his brothers, Leo, Ali along with the rest of our friends,"

"Uh huh it's going to be a large group and then we're going to be leaving around midnight today,"

James being the eldest titled his head "Why?" he murmured.

"We're leaving England to live in Forks that's all the way in America it's a small town where we're going to start fresh luv and you get to meet your uncle grandpa he's going to be so excited to see you. He hasn't seen you since you were just a little baby," Hermione murmured.

James blinked his eyes owlish "Is he nice momma?"

Hermione nodded at this "Your uncle grandpa is awesome Jamie Jam, not only he's your uncle grandpa but, he's your godfather too and he gave you loads of toys when you were just a baby and do you remember that scrapbook that I used to read to you when you were really young. Do you remember that wolf stuffed animal that you're always carrying?"

"Yeah?"

"That's from your uncle grandpa he gave you that when you first arrived to England when you were born"

"He did," James blinked his eyes looking at his favorite toy "Even those other toys momma?" he asked looking around his room.

"Yes that's all him well some of them anyway and I added all sorts of photos inside do you want to see?"

"Cool… and okay momma,"

Hermione smiled grabbing the scrapbook from her beaded bag putting her whole arm while steadying James onto her lap "Now where's that thing ah-hah found it," she grinned grabbing the scrapbook revealing a red and yellow scrapbook with a lion on the front "Here we go... look this is from my wedding with daddy this is when we got married," she explained.

James blinked his eyes owlish showing his teeth "Daddy that's daddy" he murmured.

"Yes luv that's your daddy doesn't he look handsome and look he's smiling,"

"Daddy…" James whimpered as he grew quiet alreadying missing his dad which Hermione noticed "Who's that momma?"

"That's you luv when you were born look," Hermione began to say showing the baby revealing James Sirius Potter being held by Harry "He was so happy that day luv the day you were born was the proudest moment of his life both of our lives… then there's your brother Seth Oliver Cameron Potter being born next then your two sisters Liliana Luna Potter 'Lily', Evelynn Sophia Carson Potter 'Evie' and then my youngest baby Harrison Jacob Daniel Potter 'Henry' you guys are the best thing that ever happen to your father and me," she explained.

"Really?" James murmured.

"Yes Jamie Jam we both love you guys so, so much and your father will love you just as much just because he's not with us that doesn't mean he won't look after us from heaven and look there's Rosie, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo who was born not far from you guys when your aunt Susan gave birth to them with your uncle Ron smiling and happy we all were despite your aunt Susan and I were giving birth to you kids it was… uneventful for the both of us," Hermione began to say noticing her eldest son James grew quiet "What's wrong luv?"

"Nothing momma?"

"Are you sure… you know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know momma …momma?"

"Yes Jamie Jam?"

"Do you believe in angels?"

Hermione blinked her eyes dumbly wasn't expected that steading her baby boy James onto her lap "Well… yes … I do why do you ask luv?"

"Do you think daddy's an angel… watching over us from heaven with the rest of our family who lost their lives?"

"Yeah I really do love… he's our guardian angel…they all are"

"Are you sad mama?"

"What makes you think I'm sad sweetheart,"

"Daddy gone, uncle Ron's gone, auntie Susan, auntie Gin, uncle Bil, auntie Fleur, nana Molly, grandpa Arthur, uncle Percy, auntie Audrey, uncle Seamus is gone, uncle Dean and auntie Hannah with nana Emma and grandpa Dan are all gone… our cousins are gone… do you miss them because I miss them very much I wish they were with us so we can all go to the carnival together,"

Hermione face fell and sighed kissing her son's forehead "Yes, sweetheart your daddy… your uncle Ron and everyone else are gone…I miss everyone very much but, I'm not sad sweetheart I still have you guys. I wish they can come with us too but, you know what Jamie Jam they're always right here," she began to say pointing at his heart "Always in your heart whenever you think about them they'll always know their in our hearts that's never going to change my love," she explained.

James stared at his mum "Momma I know you miss daddy, uncle Ron and everyone else too we miss them too…and I'll always love them" he then climb on her lap staring at her with a serious look "And you know what momma?"

"I know and I always love them...and what's that sweetheart,"

"I bet daddy would want you to be happy because I want you to be happy we all do so please… be happy mommy. I don't like when you get sad even when you think I don't see it we always see it… you may give us the brave look but, we can tell you were sad mommy. We don't like when you're sad"

Hermione blinked her eyes owlish holding her baby boy James "I know you do sweetie but, that doesn't mean I'm going to be sad all the time and I'll try to be happy for you guys … it's just one of those things that I have to do and deal with on my own,"

"You still have us momma I'm still here," James murmured.

"I know you are sweetie and I appreciate that baby," Hermione murmured.

"Momma?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love daddy momma?"

"With all my heart sweetheart if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have you guys or get married to your daddy because I didn't believe he would've loved me like I did with him but, he did we fell in love Jamie Jam,"

James gave a small smile "I'm glad you married daddy momma he's the best daddy in the world even if he's not with us anymore I know he's watching over us … just like uncle Ron and auntie Susan are watching over Rosie, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo right momma?" he explained.

"Well…yes they all are … they're all our guardian angels… considering they're your uncle Ron and auntie Susan's kids yes… I supposed if they were still alive they probably would've lived with us but, considering I'm their godmother it's my job to raise and look after them since we're a family… "

"I don't mind being a big brother because we're a family right momma," James beamed at this as he held her very close "We're a big family," he explained.

"That's right Jamie Jam we're a big family and that's never going to change," Hermione chuckled at this kissing his forehead "I love you Jamie Jam,"

"I love you too momma," James murmured.

"Momma…" Henry murmured causing Hermione to rush over to her youngest son while holding James into her arms.

"Henry boo mummy's here I'm here..." Hermione began to say kissing his forehead that was until they both turned to see Seth, Lily, Evie, Rosie, Daisy, Amelia, and Hugo woke up not far behind from James and Henry; she had to sigh and steady them it was hard at first but, she got the hang of it "Oh look Jamie Jam the whole gang is awake they're just in time for breakfast hmm?" she murmured.

"What are you going to make momma?" James asked.

"How about my favorite cinnamon waffles?" Hermione told him.

"Yum," James beamed at this as the kids nodded eagerly "With extra strawberries right momma?"

"Anything for you Jamie Jam come on let's go see if the others are awake huh?" Hermione offered.

"Okay," Henry and James explained with a yawn.

James, Seth, Lily, Evie, Henry, Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo nodded at this causing Hermione to chuckle knowing her kids as they headed downstairs to the kitchen; the children being in their pajamas all chatted away wanting waffle waffles which she agreed to make sure and decided to make breakfast only to see Charlie, Tonks and Remus up early preparing breakfast. Charlie who smiled greeted his little sister but, blood.

"Morning little one," Charlie greeted his sister and ruffled the kids well mostly the boys while Lily, Evie, Rosie, Daisy and Amelia were still tired nuzzling their mum's neck "They seem tired are they ready for the carnival today,"

"Morning Charlie," Hermione greeted him with a hug well tried anyway as she's carrying her nine children steadying them in her arms "And yes they are but, it's still early to go to the carnival and—" she noticed Remus, Tonks and Teddy headed downstairs "Oh morning papa Remus, morning mama Tonks and good morning Teddy bear,"

"Good morning Mya," Remus and Tonks greeted her.

"Morning auntie Minnie," Teddy yawned at this "Are we going to the carnival yet?"

"Not yet Teddybear it's still early,"

"Awe...how long do we have to wait?"

"Not for awhile,"

"Boohoo…"

"So what's the plan today Mya?"

"We still have to transfer everyone's burials to Forks settling in before we arrive to Forks tomorrow,"

"That quick eh?"

"Mhmm,"

"How long does the flight usually take to arrive to Forks anyway?"

"11 hours mostly,"

Charlie gawked at her "11 hours… you're kidding,"

"Nope,"

"And how are we going to get there?"

"Airplane?"

"What's an airplane?

"You know when you guys fly the broom up in the air?"

"Yeah…"

"Well it's kind of like that except we go inside an airplane that holds a lot of people and would take you anywhere you want,"

"Really?"

"Uh huh,"

"Bloody mental I rather just take the broom and fly there,"

"I figured you say that which is why this is muggle airplane we're going as muggles Charlie we have to blend it with the muggles remember,"

"Oh right," Charlie sighed at this "I remember Jay told me this but, I expect it to be in a muggle airplane," he explained.

Before Hermione can answer that's when Luna, her husband Draco with their children Scorpius, Lysander and Lorcan in their pajamas still asleep

"Morning," Luna perked up.

"Morning," Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Charlie and Hermione grinned taking a cup of coffee "You're awfully early Lulu,"

Luna sighed happily "I couldn't sleep well so I thought why not just go to Mia's house since I know she has coffee and breakfast ready for us to arrive," she beamed at this "And I was too excited to go to the carnival," she explained.

Draco however, grumbled under his breath "Just two more months… two more months," he murmured.

"Morning Draco, morning Scorpius are you excited today?"

"Morning," Draco murmured grabbing his coffee "I hope you don't mind us coming over early,"

"I don't mind at all you know you're always welcome here," Hermione told him setting him a plate of his his breakfast with Luna sitting next to him with their children sitting on their laps.

Scorpius gave a tired yawned "Morning...auntie Minnie and excited about what?" he murmured.

"We're going to the carnival before we leave to America tonight," Hermione murmured.

"What's—what's a carnival?"

"It's a fair filled with rides, games and loads of food that you're going to love,"

"Like what?"

"Well there's a Ferris wheel where you get to see the whole view of the city and then there's other games that they'll have,"

"That sounds like really fun…but, what time are we going to the carnival?"

"Around the afternoon?"

"What time is it now?'

Hermione lips twitched looking at the cloak "It's now… 6:30 in the morning Scorp,"

Scorpius pouted "How long will that take?"

"About six hours luv…"

He scowled turning to Luna sipping her tea "Momma you woke me up for nothing," he huffed; he's a bit cranky in the morning he inherited that from his father Draco.

"No I didn't sweetheart we were already planning to see your godmother either way since we're going to transfer… a few things today before we head to the carnival and leave to America tonight,"

"And you couldn't wait until later momma?"

"Well don't you want to play with your friends you were the one that woke up early this morning Scorp?"

Scorpius huffed "Yes but, they're probably asleep and where's James?"

"He's awake and eating breakfast would you like some?"

Scorpius yawned "Might as well… momma woke me up early," he murmured, Draco set his eldest son down to join his friends.

"This is really delicious auntie Minnie makes the best waffles ever," Teddy cried out happily munching his waffles with extra syrup "You should make all the time," he beamed at this causing Hermione to giggle nodding at this as she promised she would.

"Teddy bear don't eat with your mouth full and I'll be sure to buy loads of ingredients to make cinnamon waffles," Hermione winked causing Teddy to perk up after he mumbled a 'sorry' causing everyone to chuckle at the eldest child.

"Morning Teddy, morning Jamie, morning Seth, Lily, Evie, Henry, Rose, Daisy, Amelia, Hugo, what are you guys eating?"

"Morning Scorp," Teddy grabbing another cinnamon waffles on his plate with extra syrup "This is my favorite breakfast ever," he cried out causing the adults to chuckle.

"Morning Scrop...and we're eating breakfast want some?" Rose offered to give space to Scorpius to sit down next to her which he happily oblige.

Scorpius shrugged at this "Sure… what is it? It looks good from what Teddy said"

"Waffles and it really is it's like a cloud…"

"A cloud… and what's waffles Rosie?"

Rose shrugged at this showing her waffles "This is waffles, momma Minnie made it it's really good try it Scrop,"

"Okay…" Scorpius tilting his head curiously got the best of him, he inherited from his dad Draco and tried a mini cinnamon waffles as his eyes wide in awe "Mmm… this is really good auntie Minnie made this Rosie?" he explained.

"Uh huh it's our favorite thing to eat for breakfast,"

"It's my favorite too, momma can you make this?"

Luna lips twitched "Of course baby," she turn to Hermione "Mione do you mind giving me the recipe on the waffles?"

"Of course Lulu, it's not that hard to make really," Hermione murmured grabbing a notebook and wrote the recipe down "Here you go,"

"Thank you," Luna perked up and grab a piece giving an approval 'hum' "He's right it is delicious and Penny approves," she giggled fondly rubbing her stomach.

James yawned trying to stay awake but, his eyes were a little droopy "Mooooooo—" *yawns* "Mooooor—" *yawns* "Morning,"

Scorpius lips twitched "You look tired than I am James?"

"Well yeah… my momma woke me up today said that we're going to the carnival later and that we're going to visit my daddy,"

"Your daddy?"

"Yeah… we're going to visit him?"

"Oh…am I going too?"

"I think so…"

While the kids were chatting away that's when Neville and his husband Blaise arrived not that long with their children twins Leo and Ali who looked a little cranky coming over in the morning.

"Morning all," Blaise greeted his friends.

"Morning," Hermione and the others greeted Blaise, Neville and the kids "You're just in time for breakfast," she explained.

"Morning Ali, morning Leo," James and the kids greeted their friends.

Leo yawned rubbing his eyes being tired "Morning… " he yawned as his head was leaning against his daddy's shoulder "Whatcha guys eating?"

"Waffles,"

Leo blinked his eyes all confuse "What's waffles?"

"This is waffles Leo my momma Minnie made it this morning, it's really good," Daisy beamed munching away her waffles.

"Oh...can I try some?"

"Sure… here you go?"

"Thanks…"

Blaise and Neville set their kids on the bench for them to eat munching quietly leaving their parents quite amuse "What do you say to your aunt Hermione and what do you think of the waffles?"

Leo munching away looking at his godmother "Thank you for the waffles auntie Minnie and it's really good… it has this sweet taste … what is it?"

"Cin-cin—" Rose scrunched her nose looking at Hermione "Momma what is the sweet flavor called again?"

"Cinnamon luv and your very welcome Leo?"

"Oh… cin-cinnmon?"

"Close enough Rosie,"

Rosie giggled knowing how smart she is "Momma can you make this every day?"

Hermione lips twitched "I'll see what I can do Rosie,"

"Goodie," Rosie clapped her hands excitedly as they ate their waffles quietly while the adults head to the living room "Look Leo you can add syrup on top and strawberries it's my favorite part"

"What's syrup and oooh that looks good?"

Daisy started chatting about syrup "This is syrup momma made lots of flavor so you can pick either of them," she explained.

Leo tilt his head "Brilliant… I want to try this one" he murmured causing the adults to laugh.

 **[in the other side of town—Forks High] …**

Sam and the pack were currently in school keeping their distance from everyone especially the Cullens it's a good thing that Jake, Seth, Paul, Embry, and Quil while Quinn, Alex with their friends were in different class periods some had AP classes while others have regular classes but, Biology was the only class that Jake has with Edward and Bella much to his annoyance but, since their in summer school it was less stressful for them.

"Hey Sam what's up?"

"Not much…" Sam began to say sipping his coffee "Did you feel it?"

Jake raise his eyebrow at Sam "Feel … what exactly?"

"There's something different in the air… I can't explain it… but, it's different?"

"You mean you felt it too?"

"Yes, I did… it's been happening for awhile… I thought it was just nerves but, it's not…"

"So what do we do?"

"I'm not sure… yet but, I'm sure it's nothing for us to worry about it since the Cullens are out of town for the whole summer?"

"The whole summer?"

"Yep from what Dr. Cullen told us anyway he said that his children are away they should be back next week in the latest,"

"Oh really…?"

"Yes,"

"And he just told you?"

"We bumped into each other this morning at the restaurant I was just getting some coffee and he was finishing his errands for the day,"

Jake shifted uncomfortable which Sam noticed "Oh that's uhh cool… umm….there's something I have to tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Apparently my dad told me that … uh Mia is coming home?"

"I know you already told me this the minute you found out remember?"

"Yeah I know it's just… uhh… well I mean she changed her flights instead of coming home next week…" Jake gave a nervous look "She's coming home… in uhh Friday?"

"Friday?"

"Yes…"

"Which Friday?"

"The day after tomorrow?"

"THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW?! THAT'S IN TWO DAYS?!" Sam cried out causing Jake to wince at his tone "Why didn't you this before?

"I know that's what I said but, apparently she wanted to come home early as possible so… she just called her agent and booked her flight a week early than planned so… there you go… why are you nervous about this?"

"I'm sorry I just shocked that's all I—I just… I haven't seen her since she got married… five years ago and … a lot has changed over time… and she thinks that I'm marrying Leah when … she broke off our engagement….and I haven't exactly told her what happen between us—she doesn't even know Emily and I feel like…it might wreck our friendship because of it since her opinion means so much to me as much as it does with Leah that's all…"Sam gave a nervously look which he noticed that Jake had a blank look "I know… I should tell her the truth and—" he gave a steady breath "I'm probably rambling which is very unlike me … but, how did your dad find out she's coming home the day after tomorrow?" he explained.

"Charlie came to visit and told me this morning that's why I took so long to help with my dad… and I'm also going to accompany them to pick up Mia at the airport so… I might be missing patrols so I can help my dad prepare her arrival since I'ma be with Mia the whole day...in Friday," Jake explained.

"You're WHAT?! You can't do that,"

"Actually I can since I'm supposed to be the head Alpha but, since I'm not ready for that yet… I figured I give you the job," Jake gave a shrug causing Sam to give him a blank look "And my dad said it's fine since I'm also missing school in Friday and during the patrols I won't be able to have any sleep if I keep patrolling and I don't have any tests this week so it's fine and I didn't think you'd mind since this is Mia we're talking about here. I want to spend the day with Mia since I have so much to tell her"

Sam gave a blank look trying to wrap his head over the information "Jake...I know your excited to see Hellcat … I am too but, you can't tell her … about us… being a werewolf you do know that right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jake waved it off "And trust me I don't think I have to tell her the truth since Mia is a lot smarter I'm pretty sure she'll figure it out before the rest of us tell her truth and since you guys are going to be stuck in school while I am going to pick up Mia and spend the whole day with her," he explained with a smug look.

"Why do you look so smug about it?"

"Do you have any idea how long it's been since Mia's been home,"

"It's been years… she hasn't stepped foot in Forks since she was 13 years old,"

"Exactly I haven't seen her since the wedding,"

"That was almost… six years ago that was before we became a pack,"

"I know it's awesome right,"

"And now all of a sudden she's coming home now,"

"Well yeah… things were … complicated,"

"Complicated…"

"Yes,"

"And how do you know this?"

"I told you Charlie told me,"

Sam gave a blank look and then tired sigh ignoring that odd feeling against "Right… of course he did…ummm… speaking of news… I just found out that the school is opening in August 20th not September 5th like it's supposed to open for the new school year?"

"Huh … but, that's in 3 ½ weeks why would they do that for?"

"I don't even know all I know is that the boss switched the grand opening of the school their nearly done on the new projects… ummm... also everyone is pretty excited about the new upgrades and changes around Forks High now… I heard they also build a stadium inside the gym?"

Jake stared at Sam with a weird look "A stadium inside the gym?"

"Yeah that's what I heard,"

"Where they host American sports in each season that kind of thing inside the gym?"

"Yep,"

"How is it going to fit in Forks High?"

"They expanded the size of the gym with one control and transfer into a stadium and it's not just in Forks High they're also building one in La Push after they extended the contract for another year instead of finishing it by the end of this year…"

"Can they do that and how did they managed to do that under a year?"

"Apparently the new boss is pretty rich so … "

"Richer than the Cullens,"

"Yep….way, way, way richer than the Cullens put together…and it's a girl"

"A girl...what do you mean it's a girl?"

"I mean the head boss who in charge of this whole upgrades in this entire town it's a woman…"

Jake gave a raise eyebrow "A woman huh?"

"Uh huh and they also finish the stadium the one that I told you about?"

"Really?"

"Yep…"

"How long did it take to build the stadium?"

"Uhh not sure… I didn't even know about the changes until… late April … and they started the changes at the beginning of the year from what I heard… without our knowledge?"

"Really… and how did we not know about this before?"

"I have no idea… it's a huge mystery but, get this though Charlie knew?"

"Whoa, whoa whoa, let me get this straight Charlie know's who's in charge of the whole upgrades changes around here… the new park, the new basketball court, the tennis court, the soccer field, the football field, the fast food restaurants everything and he knew all of these changes this whole entire time?!"

"Yeah pretty much…"

Jake gawked at this "I don't know if I should be impress that this whole time Charlie can keep a secret or … a little hurt… I mean I could've kept it as a secret too…" he murmured at this.

"I know and they're almost done with the construction they just need to finish the new classrooms and other stuff that Anastasia has planned,"

Jake looked at Sam weirdly "Anastasia who's Anastasia?" he asked.

"She's the boss,"

"Huh…."

"Anastasia Wood is the new boss of our whole entire town, being the head principle and the new teacher including the new staff which apparently are her friends…and she's going to explain the new rules in our first day in school"

"Really?"

"Yep…"

"If they're done with the construction then how come we never seen it or heard about it before until April?"

"It's because it's quite hidden behind the curtains it's in the other side of the school we're not allowed to go inside it's forbidden even for the construction workers remember,"

"Oh yeah… " Jake sighed at this "Man… I wish we were back to our old school,"

"I know… it wasn't like we had a choice Jake,"

Jake sighed at this "Yeah… I know stupid football players," he grumbled "And their senior prank had to ruin half of the school that caused the rest of the transfer schools," he explained with a huff.

"You don't have to tell me twice come on man let's get out of here classes is about to begin,"

"Way ahead of you man—" Jake paused for a moment "Hey uh Sam…"

"Yes…"

"Do you have any idea how are you going to explain to Mia about the uh 'break up' between you and Leah… since she has no idea that you guys are together she's going to be so confused by how you're dating Emily instead of Leah…" Jake murmured.

Sam pause and froze to his spot "Oh shit… I nearly forgot about that,"

"You forgot?!"

"Well I had other things in my mind to … think about …the break up… you know that…"

"Right…"

"You don't think that… Leah would tell Mia do you…?"

"Considering Leah was one of the bridesmaids in Mia's and Harry's wedding five years ago I would assume so they're like sisters to each other while we were the ring barriers well Seth and I were while you were the groomsmen and was the partner of Leah since you guys were dating that time since Harry didn't have enough guys in the wedding party so Mia added us into the wedding group thing,"

Sam swore under his breath "Ah shit… Hellcat's going to kill me when she finds out,"

"Good luck with that buddy… I'll be praying for you…"

"Oh that's real funny Jake,"

"Sam ... I was being serious considering when Mia finds out … her temper… is rather…terrifying ...I can't even imagine how she's going to feel when you tell her the truth about you and Leah..." Jake began to say pausing for a moment "And if I know Mia...which I do she's going to immediately be in Leah's side instead of yours..." he muttered under his breath.

"Hellcat wouldn't do that we're best friends..." Sam whispered.

 **~*~End of Chapter Twenty~*~**

 **Whoa… that was the longest chapter that I wrote today so I wrote four chapters today new record at least for me anyway (lol) when I tend to have inspiration I would write a lot and ended up writing a lot of chapters and it would continue until the next day etc I suppose it depends when I find good inspiration right? Let me know what you guys think from the past four new chapters. Ciao for now dolls.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, following and support. I was beyond in awe when I saw how many people loved this story. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry for not responding you guys earlier I've been busy nonstop with work and school balancing my schedule tends to get me busy, so I thought I write you guys before I continue the next chapter.**

 **Serenity Rose (03/20/19): Aww thanks hunn! I'm so happy that you love the new chapter. It really means a lot to me.**

 **PJHPoutsiderlover (03/20/19): Thank you for the review. I'm so glad you love the chapter.**

 **Sarah Amanda Klaine (04/03/19): Thank you for the review. I'm so glad that you love the chapter and I'll be sure to do that soon! The whole story is rewritten so you'll be seeing a few chapters rewritten and all that.**

 **Guest #1 (04/13/2019): Thank you! I'll be sure to update.**

 **Well that's all the reviews that I have so far I'm a bit surprised it's only four of you… but, I did notice a few people favorite and followed my story so thank you for that. It makes me so happy that I have a lot of support for you guys . Now for all you've been waiting for here's the new chapter. Hermione and her family are arriving to Forks under 48 hours it's getting close where the real fun begins bahaha. Lots of love Sn0wyyy**

 **Chapter Twenty-One: The New Upgrades of Forks High**

"Do you really believe she's not going to get upset and kick the rest of us for not telling her the truth sooner you know how overprotective she is with Leah being her goddaughter of all people?" Jake pointed out.

Sam paled at this "Well… yes… I mean it's been years since Leah and I broke up it's not like she's going to hold a grudge against me right…" Jake gave a blank 'do you seriously believe that' look "Would she? I mean … she always been protective…with you and Seth mostly you two since you're the babies right?"

Jake shrugged at this "Your right it has been years since you guys broke up but, when have we ever see Mia hold a grudge against someone especially since your her best friend since childhood … a lot can changed over the years that includes Mia you can expect her to be the same person do you?" he explained.

"Well… no of course not it's just… she doesn't stay mad at me that long though since I know her better than anyone"

"We all do but, this is Mia we're talking about… we're not the same people that she grew up with… just like she's not the same person either… a lot change over the years Sam you of all people would know that better than one considering you and Leah aren't together anymore do you really believe Mia wouldn't hold a huge grudge over that… and blame you for all of us,"

Sam grew quiet… "She wouldn't… blame me… would she?"

"I honestly don't know… but, I do know that we both changed over the years… I know I have… and I know how overprotective Mia is especially with Seth and I since we always been fond of her since we can remember but, we're not a baby anymore since we're both in high school … and she's married with a guy who loves her to death and have children with … you won't know unless you talk to her and tell her the truth,"

"I know… I know…I just… I can't even imagine her being mad at me or hold a grudge against her closest and oldest best friend since we were kids ya know…and I guess you're right we did change over the years…considering we're the same age,"

"I thought she was Leah's age,"

"No she's my age… she just acts a bit older than the rest of us you know how motherly Mia can be,"

"True… true…mostly with me after… what happen to my mom…."

Sam had a sad grim look seeing it happen to his mum too except in different situations "I know… at least your dad's here with you Jake … you would've been raised by Charlie… if anything happen to both your parents… you know that don't you?"

Jake flinched at this "Yeah I know…I mean I love Quinn and Alex as if they're family but, I'm really glad I didn't…"

"Yeah I know ...but, it would've been fine if you didn't tell her what we are Jake,"

"I only gave her clues I didn't really tell her anything…since she figured it out on her own… I just confirmed it...despite everything I'm just glad that she's not my … well you know…"

"I'm sure you'll find your …well you know,"

"When?"

"I have a feeling you'll find em soon Jake just keep your head up at least you know now it's not Bella… "

"Yeah … thank god for that,"

"Well if anything she wasn't that pretty,"

Jake snorted "So I heard…"

"From…?"

"Everyone in the pack and I'm pretty sure blondie over there would've agreed," Jake murmured nodded at the Cullens which Rosalie lips twitched at this which she gave a salute which he returned the favor.

"What was about that?"

"Me and Blondie held a truce… after we tried to get the red hair leech a few days ago I just didn't want to inform you guys… that's all..."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows "And why wasn't I informed to this before?"

Jake shrugged at this "I didn't think it was a big deal… she helped me realize that Bella wasn't who I thought she was that's all… "

"We been telling you that for months and when we finally thought that you'd move on I have to find out that she helped you heal when we've been trying to help you move on from Bella since then,"

Jake shifted uncomfortable "And I appreciate that but, you guys weren't exactly helping me move on from Bella especially Paul," he began to say causing Sam to sigh tiredly by pinching his nose in annoyance knowing Paul "Besides she's right though… Rose helped me realize that… you guys were right … she helped me move on a little bit at least for me anyway…"

"But, you're okay though right?"

"Yeah.. for now…"

"So what are you going to do when Bella gets home,"

Jake shrugged at this "I'm not sure if I'm still going to care or not I mean … our friendship has been on the outs for awhile… but, ever since I had that talk with Rose… I'm beginning to move on little by little… taking one day a time… ya know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah….I think so her talk really helped me realize that Bella isn't the girl for me"

Sam looked a little relieved but, also hurt that a leech would help Jake move on from Bella's clutches "Well...I'm glad to hear that Jake I mean... I'm sorry that I haven't been much help but, if your talk with uh … Rose helped move on then you know what if you need anything just you know let us know and we'll be there for you if you want to talk and we'll be there to listen or better yet I bet Hellcat will be happy to help," he explained.

"Thanks Sam I appreciate that,"

"Of course,"

"So … how did she help you move on from Bella…."

Jake furrowed his eyebrows at this "Well… this is going to sound weird… but, I've been getting these … dreams…?"

"Dreams…?"

"Yes… and it's always the same dream over and over… it would show this brunette girl with these amazing chestnut eyes… she would hide her smile… her pain… the agony…she was heartbroken and the minute she met me… it's like she's slowly moving on too… and get this… Seth was in it too although I didn't tell Rose that that would be a little awkward but, all I know is that her talk helped me a lot… so ya…"

Sam blinked his eyes owlish "I guess I can't blame you for that and Seth… was in your dream….as in Leah's little brother Seth?"

"Uh huh it was really weird,"

"A little bit yeah… but, what about him though?"

"In this dream… we were… both happy…." Jake began to say noticing Sam's blank look "Yeah …..well everyone was there… we were at this bonfire… and my dad he was uh introducing us to someone that we haven't' seen in years… and … apparently we know her?"

"We do?"

"Yes we do,"

"Who?"

"I didn't get to see who she looks like because that's when I woke up,"

"Oh...what do you think it means?"

"I have no idea...do you think… their… trying to tell me something… like why would Seth and I be happy to see her?"

"I'm not sure… maybe your dream is trying to tell you something … like there's something different in the air… maybe it's a sign… that danger is coming…"

"Danger is coming really Sam?"

"Well considering what's been happening I wouldn't be surprised… but, I wouldn't worry about that dream of yours it's just a dream ya know…"

"Yeah … maybe…"

"Does uh Leah and Seth know about Mia coming?"

"No not yet… I only told you since we're all best friends with her…"

"Right…"

"And who knows… maybe Mia can help Leah heal from your messy break up between you two," Jake muttered under his breath as he headed inside the school leaving Sam quiet.

Sam sighed at this "I hope so… I really hope so…"

"Sam Uley?"

Sam froze and turned around seeing Tai with a raise eyebrow "Yes…?"

"This is for you?"

"What's this?"

"Apparently you're going to meet the new boss tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow?"

"Mhmm she's coming tomorrow?"

"The boss is coming tomorrow?"

"Yes…?"

"Why?"

"Does she need a reason not to be here Sam Uley?"

"Umm… well I never met her before?"

"Yes you have… you two grow up together?"

"We did…?"

"Yes?"

"How?"

Tai shrugged at this "I'm just the messenger," he put his hands in surrender grabbing the note "Besides… she's best friends with Hermione Potter?"

"She knows Hellcat?"

"Uh yeah considering they're cousins?"

"They are?!"

Tai blinked his eyes owlish with a blankly look "Um… yes...is that a problem Sam Uley?"

"N-n-no I was just… surprised that's all...and you said that I know her?"

"Yes…."

"And she owns this whole entire town?"

"Yes she also owns the reservation?"

"SHE WHAT?!"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well yeah I mean this is our land for generations not hers she just can't take it away?"

Tai gave a blank look "Are you using your Alpha tone with me boy?" he growled as his eyes glowered angry causing Sam to step back.

"Wh-wh-what I don't know what you're talking about?"

Tai chuckled lowly "You'd be surprised how wrong you are Sam Uley,"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Why don't you ask Charlie Swan since that's his niece and if I were you ...I would watch what you say around him since that his youngest niece we're talking about..."

"Niece…?"

"Yes…"

"Charlie has another niece?"

Tai snorted at this "Chief Swan has more than one niece and nephew all over the world that you haven't met," he scoffed at this "Especially since his nieces and nephews are all angry at Chief Swan's eldest daughter Isabella's poor actions this past few years?" he explained.

"Isabella's … I mean Bella's actions… what is that supposed to mean?"

"Just be glad you didn't have to deal with her wrath… good day to you Sam Uley and I would watch that tone with me especially towards our boss tomorrow,"

Sam was about to argue but, Tai was gone causing him to blink his eyes owlish "What the hell… is going on with this town…" he muttered under his breath he wasn't sure if he should be terrified or… see this 'Anastasia Wood' a threat… but, then again… she's related to Charlie Swan… and he always respected the Chief of the Police but, now he's not quite sure…

In the other side of the town-well, across America is England, London a secret world of the Wizarding World where you'll see Hermione Potter, Draco and Luna Potter, Blaise and Neville Longbottom-Zabini, Jay Granger, Charlie Weasley, Fred and George Weasley with his wife Ariel Weasley at the cemetery transferring the burials of their families who passed away. They've been working from the past 4 ½ hours making sure everything is fine.

"Mio are you sure you want to do this?" Aqua asked.

Hermione steadied her breathing looking at the cremated jars of Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, their kids, Percy, Audrey, their kids, Ginny, Seamus with their kids, Dean and his wife Hannah with their kids ashes inside with their names in the front along with her late husband Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, his wife Susan Weasley, Sirius Black, James and Lily Potter; the list went on.

"Yes I'm very sure like I told you on the phone… I'm not willing to risk leaving everyone behind especially with death eaters who can use dark magic over them...I rather have them safe in my hometown where they're safe and can be in peace...as if they always been and I know they have a family plot to bury but, I don't want to risk it it's too dangerous especially right now please I rather have them with me close then nothing at all… it's the only way for me … to move on from all of this… please…"

Aqua nodded silently "Alright…" she began to say giving a signal to Shayne, Ruby, Yukiyah, Johnny, Jax, and Robb who nodded as they muttered a spell and transferred them into Forks, Washington inside Hermione's property The Black Pearl where they'll be buried close to home.

"They should be in Forks within a few hours before you head home tomorrow,"

"Brilliant… are you sure it's perfectly safe and their burials are next to my parents burials?"

"Yes, it's safe,"

"Brilliant…are you absolutely sure because I don't want anyone finding them without my permission since this is my hometown after all,"

"I know Mio trust me it's perfectly safe we made sure there's a lot of room next to your parents burials since it's under your names," Ruby slowly nod at this gathering the forms "All we need is your signature and they should be there, it should be completed to look like as it was before within 5 ½ hours," she explained.

Hermione looked at the forms signing her signature Hermione Potter and felt the wards turn off as everyone in the cemetery are now gone into an abandoned cemetery "Good…I want you to double the magic with powerful wards around the cemetery back home and I'll set the password when I arrive there including Jay's late wife Mal, his sister-in-law Sophia, Luna's parents and Andromeda's late husband Ted Lupin despite how we have portraits of them but, I wanted to be extra cautious about the whole thing,"

"That's fine and Jay should be the one to sign on behalf of his wife Mal and sister in-law Sophia, Andy should sign for Ted and Luna should sign for her parents"

"Jay?"

"Hmm…"

"We need you to sign this,"

Jay looked at the forms and signed his signature "Done,"

"Thanks Jay,"

"I would need Remus and Luna to sign for their behalf of Luna's parents and Remus father-in law Mio,"

"Yes of course, Lulu, papa Remus can you sign for your parents behalf and Ted Lupin's behalf since Andy is at the manor watching the children with mama Tonks, Lucius and Narcissa please,"

"Of course," Remus nodded at this while Luna followed not far behind "Here you go,"

"Thank you Remus, thank you Luna you're parents and late father-in-law should be arriving the same time as the rest of them,"

"Thank you very much," Luna nodded at this "I'm just glad I don't have to worry about my daddy anymore knowing he's in peace with my mum now,"

"Of course,"

"And thank you for helping us out with Ted, and Luna's parents Aqua,"

"Of course anything for Mio anything for you guys, you know Harry and the others have always been a family to me since we been in school,"

"Hogwarts forever,"

"Always, see you guys later,"

"See you in Forks,"

"Let the games begin…" Athena muttered under her breath as she waved at her cousins Jay, Ariel and Hermione who waved goodbye as they disappeared with a silent 'pop' "Later Mio, Jay, Ariel,"

"Bye Thea,"

Once they left Hermione walked over to Jay who had a grim look on his face and went to check on him.

"You okay Jay?"

Jay gave a slow nod at this "I will be you?"

"I'll be alright…come on let's go find the others,"

"Sure,"

"Aqua?"

"Yes?"

"Did you did that thing that I asked you to do back home?"

Aqua grinned "It's already done,"

"Are you sure…?"

"Oh yes… the stadium that you upgrade in the schools is now finished we just need to finish the sides since there's little left, then there's the classrooms and add more sports centers it should be good to go,"

"Perfect, thank you what about the Police Academy and the R.O.T.C. buildings is it done too?"

"The one in Forks High is now finished yes but, now they have to finish the second one in La Push High it should be finished by the end of the month and then we'll add the swimming pool, sports center in both schools, along with the courses for the students,"

"And the offices?"

"They're all done Mio,"

Hermione gave a 'hum' sound looking at the blue prints "Brilliant I have a position that I want to ask you Aqua?"

"Anything Mio?"

"I'm sure you heard that I'm going to build a magical school within my property I was hoping you, Thea, Ruby and the guys are willing to help me and my friends to build it with us,"

"I would love too and I'm sure the guys are willing to help too,"

"Perfect and I also need you to send these out to my uncle Charlie he'll know what to do since I just send the new notice of the new school year, signing the forms and it should be announced in the first day in school. The new school year in Forks High will start in August 20th 2012 not September 5th 2012. The school will start in 7:30 in the morning sharp and it will end at 5:00 p.m. anyone who disobeyed this rules … there will be consequences especially for the seniors in high school if they don't follow or participate in the school … they won't be able to graduate or have enough credits to graduate if they miss more than 2 weeks of school and for the students who were transferred from LaPush to Forks High their school is extended to another year since I'm thinking of building more projects around the school so it should be done for another year got it,"

"Oh really why so early?"

Hermione chuckled "Yes...when my family and I arrive to Forks… my second name is going to be Anastasia Wood pretending to be Ollie's wife and I' sure he wouldn't mind he always been fond of me since we were together for a year since he was my 3rd fiancee before Ollie and his family were killed," she began to say causing Aqua to chuckle "And I'm going to be under a glamour charm until the first day of school I'll be revealing my true identity," she explained.

"Always the mischief for trouble aren't you Mio and I always loved Ollie. I'm just sad that he couldn't be here with us?" Aqua chuckled sadly causing Hermione to nod at this in agreement "Even after all these years that hasn't changed one bit huh?" she explained.

"Oh I've changed but, none of my friends have no idea how much besides… it's not just Sam and the pack, the Cullens have anything to worry about … it's more like Isabella… it's going to turn her world upside down… imagine her reaction when she finds out that not only I'll be her teacher in all eight classes but, the head principal in both Forks High and LaPush High being the big bad boss… the one who's in charge either or not she'll graduate in high school… the mysterious boss that happen to drop by in her home town no less she has no idea…who she's dealing with," Hermione explained with a harden expression.

Aqua shivered "Has anyone ever told you that your bloody terrifying Mio and I bet our dimwitted cousin wouldn't see that coming and I would hate to be in her shoes,"

"Yes… yes they have and it's a good we got that in common since we don't get along with her besides the twins Quinn and Alex of course,"

"Well they were right you're really terrifying… and I never liked Isabella our cousin anyway after what she did to poor Jacob and I always been fond of Quinn and Alex being our little cousins but, still it's best to be prepared for anything,"

Hermione sighed tiredly sipping her wine "Yes… and I have big, big, big, big plans for Isabella and her little vampire family… despite the fact that I know Dr. Cullen… it would seem we're going to have a problem if his adopted son is involved with my dimwitted cousin … I just hope it wouldn't come to that … considering he should know how powerful my husband Harry, our best friend Ron and I are and yes it's best to prepared for anything," she explained.

"I think everyone in the Wizarding community does Mio you're a hero,"

"I'm hardly a hero… I killed people…"

"Which they're death eaters… they're the bad guys who killed innocent people including our family... in both sides that includes auntie Emmy and uncle Dan…"

Hermione held her breath "I know… and I'm glad I killed them… the death eaters who deserved to die but, that doesn't mean I have to like it,"

Aqua gave a slowly nod at this "Of course… anything else you want me to add baby cuz?"

"Nope that's all for now I'll owl you if we think of any plans for the upcoming projects around town,"

"Of course see you at home Mio,"

"See you at home Aqua,"

Aqua apparate with a soft 'pop' leaving Jay and Hermione by themselves as they headed off to meet up with Draco, Luna, Charlie, Fred, George, Ariel, Blaise, Remus, and Neville who were chatting among themselves double checking with the list to leave behind inside the Black vaults and keep it there.

"Hey how was it?" Ariel asked.

"It was good they just transferred everyone in Forks, Washington next to mum and dad it should take within 5 ½ hours to complete the task to look as it was before with powerful wards and everything,"

"I'm glad it all worked out Mia,"

"Me too…so did you got the list?"

"I do," Luna nodded at this passing her the list "This is the list that we all decided to leave behind in the vaults," she explained.

Hermione gave a smile looking at the list "Perfect… do you have it with you?"

"Yes I have everything inside my bag,"

"Can I have it please,"

"Of course,"

Hermione looked inside the bag looking at the frames, old furniture, the books from the Black Library that she wasn't going to bring-that was out of harm way away from the children "Brilliant," she then turned to Draco "Draco do you mind going to the bank and put this in the Black vaults since it's on your way to the office please?" she explained.

"You can count on me Mia," Draco nodded at this "I needed to go to the bank anyway,"

"For what?"

"To check on last minute things," Draco began to say while Luna looked at her husband with a raise eyebrow which he noticed kissing her on the forehead "Relax luv I just want to double check with the gobins about something that's all," he explained.

"Well… alright… do you and Blaise want to meet us at the manor when you're done or meet at the summer carnival?"

"I think we should meet at the manor since I have no idea where the carnival is besides in muggle London,"

"That's fine and do you mind going to the shop to get some snacks please,"

"Of course luv anything else?"

"Can you get chips on the way?"

Draco sighed at this "Fish & Chips?"

"Yes?"

"It's already on the list anything else?"

"Green tea?"

"Green … tea?"

"Yes,"

"Anything else?"

"Powder donuts, and I want all different flavors of teas especially peppermint?"

"Anything else?"

"Lots of donuts I heard it's rather delicious,"

"Of course… anything else?"

"Well I was hoping you'd buy me this…" Luna began to say whispering something to Draco who coughed awkwardly "And maybe … a bit of this…" she whispered.

"Ri-right… I'll uh ask Mia to do that luv,"

Luna pouted "Why can't you do it?"

"Well for one I'm not familiar with that,"

Luna pouted "Oh right," she sighed tiredly causing Draco to raise his eyebrow "I want some chocolate?"

"Chocolate?"

"Yes it has to be a pacific chocolate?"

"What kind of chocolate do you want luv?"

"White chocolate, white chocolate with raspberry truffles, white chocolate, chocolate, milk chocolate with nuts, milk chocolate with berries, white chocolate with fillings and milk chocolate,"

"That's … a lot of chocolate,"

"Well it's not my fault that our unborn daughter is craving for chocolate Draco,"

"Ri-right umm is that it then?"

"No there's more," Luna began to say grabbing her list out of her purse revealing a long list causing Draco to bug out "We also need to buy muggle clothes, school supplies for the boys, also we need to get new furniture for the boys including you since we all need some but, we can do that when we go to Forks," she explained.

Draco gawked at his wife then gave a slowly nod "Yes dear,"

"Oh and Draco?"

"Yes…?"

"I just want to let you know that we're also going to drive a muggle car, a motorcycle, airplane, jet plane and a boat,"

"A boat…a motorcycle, an airplane, jet plane, and a car?"

"Yes apparently Mia's uncle Charlie is taking us fishing when we arrive there and Mione will be teaching us how to drive a car since Sirius left her his motorcycle when he passed away back in 5th year and during the year in her 6th year she got her license on both car, boat, airplane, jet plane and motorcycle so it's legal for her to drive whenever she wants even though her uncle is the head chief it's best to follow the laws there don't you think?"

"Of course dear… anything else?"

"That's it thank you luv,"

"Anything for you,"

"See you back at the manor and be careful will you,"

"I always am luv… come on B… we have some … business we have to get back too after the bank huh?"

"Sure," Blaise kissed his husband Neville who happily oblige "I'll be back luv see you at the manor,"

"Okay and be careful both of you,"

"Always am?" Blaise saluted his husband as he and Draco both aparate to Diagon Alley to head to Gringotts Bank "Did you get everything in the bag that Mia left behind to put in the vaults,"

"Yeah it's in here," Draco explained.

"Brilliant and then we can go to the office to take care of things right?"

"Right,"

In the other side of the world was America-a small town in Forks, Washington where Charlie Swan was setting everything up as he got some help from his nephew Jay's friends Taichi. He was settling up the stadium and had his two best friends Harry Clearwater and Billy Black to help out seeing the stadium inside the school.

"Is that it Harry?"

Harry drove inside the parking lot of Forks High with a nod "Yep I see Charlie in the front come on old man," he offered.

Billy rolled his eyes "Oh ha, ha, ha old man am I then you're a kid," he jokingly says.

Harry snorted "Yeah and pigs will come flying out of my butt," he flatly says causing them to chuckle.

"Harry, Billy you guys made it," Charlie happily exclaimed helping his best friend Billy's wheelchair "What do you guys think? It's nearly done," he explained.

"What is it?"

"A stadium inside the school isn't it great," Charlie cried out "We can have our dances here too it can transform into a big stadium that can hold the whole town,"

"It looks small?"

"Looks can be very deceiving Harry remember that,"

"What do you mean?"

Charlie grinned "Hey Tai can I have the remote I want to show my two friends is that okay?"

Tai who turned around with a grin "Of course chief anything for Headmistress Potter's favorite uncle," he beamed at this.

"Oh stop," Charlie waved it off "Little Lion should be the one who should be praising not me,"

"Trust me Chief everyone in the world is but, you know Mio,"

Charlie nodded at this "Yes, yes I do know little lion always been the private one especially in her life,"

"Mio?" Harry asked all confuse "Who's Mio?"

"It's Mia it's her nickname come on I want to show you guys something?" Charlie offered showing his friends inside the office.

"Whoa…" Billy and Harry murmured as they're both in awe; as the school of Forks High everything has changed; the classrooms, the teacher staff everything it was completely changed.

"Mia did all this how?" Harry asked.

"You know Mia," Charlie shrugged at this "Sam and the pack doesn't know about this or the Cullens. I made sure of it," he explained.

"Why?"

"Let's just say… Mia has some tricks up her sleeve… the minute she arrives Forks and we'll leave it like that," Charlie smirked "And I can't wait until that happens it's going to be epic I can tell you that much," he explained.

"What sort of tricks...I mean should I be worried knowing Mia has always been sneaky, cunning and a bit mischievous on the side?"

Charlie chuckled lowly "Oh … you should be very afraid Harry trust me… you don't want to double cross the girl she's pretty terrifying when she wants to be," he explained.

"Why what is Mia going to do?"

"Let's just say she's out for revenge against Bells with a few tricks up her sleeve against her,"

"Revenge kind of tricks towards Bells?"

"And you're not going to go against her on that?"

"Nope,"

"How come?"

"Because this is way far overdue when it comes with my little niece against Bells?"

"Why do I have a feeling you're hiding something from us Charlie?"

Charlie chuckled "Trust me Harry," he puts his hand on his shoulder "You're going to be in shock the minute you see Mia and as for the tricks against Bells … trust me she deserves it … considering Mia isn't the same person that she was before," he murmured.

Harry noticed his best friend's sadden look "What do you mean?" he asked.

Billy sighed "I think you should tell him Charlie," he murmured.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked.

"It's Mia's husband Harry…" Charlie began to say with a grim look "I wasn't sure if I should tell anyone about Mia's life but, you two are my best friends besides Sue and the elders... I just… I'm still in shock even though it's been 3 ½ years since he pass away?" he sadly explained.

"Who did?" Harry asked.

"Harry… he pass away … "

Harry stared at Charlie then at Billy who also grim look "You're kidding we just saw him like five years ago," he blurted out.

"A lot can change over five years and nope… Mia had a hard time losing him… he's not the only person who past away though?"

"Who else?"

"The Weasley's… Molly… Arthur… Bill… his wife Fleur their daughters Victorie, Dominique .. then there's Percy with his wife Audrey with their daughters Molly and Lucy then … Ginny with her husband Seamus with their children, Dean and his wife Hannah…with their children they're all gone…even Sirius..." Charlie choked in his tears as he felt really sad that he couldn't say goodbye to his old friends "They're all gone Harry…" he explained.

Harry face fell with a pale look as he rushed over his best friend "I'm sorry Charlie I knew how much they meant to you...to both of you guys...I-I don't know what to say… I'm really sorry for your lost especially after what happen to Emma and Danny," he began to say "How did they … die…" he murmured.

"Thank you that means alot coming from and well… Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Percy and Audrey were with their children at the Burrow they were getting ready for the Sunday brunch the whole family were going to meet up later at lunch but, something happen.. Ariel didn't go into details though as for Sirius… he got killed during the war.."

"What do you mean?"

"They got killed… burned alive… inside the Burrow their childhood home of all places…and you remember how I told you about the war"

Harry paled at this "Are you serious..that's horrible...I can't even … imagine how horrible that is…" he murmured.

"Dead serious… and yes it's beyond horrible… the kids… are all dead… the Weasley's… the only ones who survived was Fred, George and Charlie Weasley they're the only ones who survived… and as for Ginny she got killed in St. Mungo's with Susan, Hannah… Harry and Ron were … aurors… police in Wizard form…Dean and Seamus the husbands of Ginny and Hannah they were killed in St. Mungo's who helped to get everyone out of the hospital but, before they can do that… the bomb went off… " Charlie sighed tiredly sitting down on the bleachers "It's horrible… Mia was heartbroken… she hasn't … healed since then… and I think … moving away to America… here of all places… I think it will help her heal from everything that's been going on," he explained.

"Wow… I… I don't know what to say… poor kid… and they only got married for five years,"

"Nine years," Billy and Charlie answered.

"Nine years how?"

"Harry and Mia eloped in their 6th year and after the war… they waited nearly 4 years before they got married from healing from the war then they invited us to the wedding when Mia was 21 years old," Charlie explained.

"Really?"

"Uh huh?"

"Wow… I'm so sorry that happen to Mia… I'll be sure to give my condolences when she comes home ...so uh what was it that you wanted to show us again?"

"Me too and I'm sure Mia will appreciate that they all would," Charlie began to say clearing his throat realizing something "Come on I want to show you guys something let's get inside it's nearly ready they just need to fix the side of the walls and I figured I let you guys get a sneak peek on what it looks like," he then went inside with Harry and Billy following him inside the auditorium grabbing something from the side of the wall "Check this out…" he however, pressed a few buttons and the whole floor started to move "You might want to stand in the side Harry, so you guys won't fall down," he yelled in the far east of the stadium.

"Right," Harry nodded as he helped Billy with his wheelchair as they both moved to the side next to Charlie as the floor revealed a stadium that looks small but, the ceiling was opening the floor that was empty revealed the stadium "Holy shit," he blurted out.

"I know right," Charlie grinned "This is all Mia guys… she build this with her friends with a bit of magic it was done under 4 months instead of a year. What do you think of it so far?"

"Friends from England and this is beyond amazing… they finish this under 4 months that's crazy?"

"Yes Tai is one of them, he's Jay's friend from Japan they went to the same boarding school together as kids they stayed in touch over the years,"

"Really you mean the Japanese kid?"

"Yep that would be him,"

"Holy shit… you mean all those new kids that were with Tai all know Hermione, Ariel and Jay from England,"

"Yep Mia is pretty famous remember,"

"I didn't realize she was that famous,"

"Trust me she is she knows all sorts of people including people in higher places bigger that includes the president himself and just wait until the first day in school," Charlie grinned "Oh man I haven't felt this excited in so long not since I was a kid… it's going to really epic…" he explained.

"What's going to happen in the first day in school,"

"Let's just say … all of the 4,550 students are going to be in here with the parents… the staff everyone it's going to be in here the whole entire town of Forks,"

"In this small auditorium that's turned into this... stadium,"

"Yes,"

"Fucking hell… no wonder Mia wants to extend the school into a bigger space right,"

"No not just bigger… she wants a huge space for this whole entire thing Billy do you remember in Hogwarts they have a Quidditch field and all that,"

"Yeah,"

"It's exactly the same size as that only for the students here… it's all American sports not just Quidditch but, she is planning on building a magical school in the Black Pearl property though,"

"In the reservation?"

"Yes and did I happen to mention she owns the land?"

"The reservation land?... Charlie… you do know we own the land?"

"Yeah… about that… she owns the whole town that includes the reservation but, don't worry you guys are still in charge since you had this land first through your family then Mia did … but, she still owns the land in the Black Pearl though just so you're clear…"

Billy and Harry gawked at him then turned to each other then back at Charlie "I don't know if I should be afraid … or be impress by that," Harry murmured.

"Me either...so uh how how big is the property of the Black Pearl again?"

"About 650,000 square feet and acres it's pretty huge from what Jay told me,"

"I thought it was 550,000 square feet and acres though?"

"Nah… I mean I thought that too until I talked to Jay last night apparently they had a small miscalculation but, it's all good though it's still huge either way,"

"Yeah that's pretty huge for the land and property,"

"That's what I said,"

"So this whole entire thing…including the reservation…is all owned by Mia… even though our family own the reservation since I can remember but, she still wants to give to us?"

"Yeah something like that I mean it's always been under your name guys but, I don't think Mia wanted to take that away from you and once everything is finished we're going to be here at the grand opening in the first day in Forks High,"

"Really…? What else is she building in here?"

"Loads of things… new classrooms, hired new teachers and staff, new books, school supplies, she also building a Police Academy over there and the R.O.T.C. in the other side of the school. As I told you guys it's pretty huge,"

"Wow… so this whole entire thing will be done within three weeks? How do you know it will be done by then?"

"Magic their pretty fast doing this kind of thing since it's under Mia's name she hired the best people to upgrade everything and speaking of the first day… we'll be here for a week well the students will anyway but, in the first day they're going to explain the new changes, the new staff and the head principle to all the parents of the students, the staff everyone will be here… Mia even hired her friends to be the new teacher staff so you'll be seeing them everywhere probably in disguise in case reporters were to find out,"

"Fucking hell… this is huge Charlie how big does she want it?"

"Well the stadium is about 4,550 square feet and acres it's filled with every American Sport known to man,"

"Really like basketball, softball, volleyball, tennis, soccer, baseball, etc,"

"Yep,"

"Holy shit….this whole entire thing is filled with sports etc,"

"Yep everything,"

"How long did it took them to build this?"

"Mia planned this under a year since it was under construction but, they fixed it under four months without Sam and the pack and the Cullens knowledge no one knows about this except Hermione, Jay and Ariel. They really have no idea that Mia is the 'big bad boss' who owns this entire town like I said she's going to leave a huge expression with a huge Bang,"

"How do you know?"

"Mia told me of course,"

"And she told you this under a year,"

"Yeah she did she told me she made all sorts of plans over the whole town which is why I've been so busy with the police work and everything and barley saw you guys. This is all Mia and it's making me so anxious and excited to see what else she came up with it when it comes with the Cullens,"

"This is so huge," Billy cried out causing his voice to echo the place causing Charlie to laugh "I can't wait until that happen I can hardly wait," he explained.

"Me either my friend I can't wait to see the looks of their faces,"

"That makes two of us,"

Charlie laughed out loud causing Billy and Harry to chuckle not far behind as they couldn't wait to see Hermione Potter change the world in this small itty bitty town they call home. In the other side of town was the Cullens house as they were chatting among themselves apparently they got a letter notice but, never paid attention to it until now.

"Esme what is this?" Alice asked curiously best of her looking at the letter.

"What is?" Esme asked from the kitchen.

"There's a letter from Forks High?"

"A letter," Esme peeked outside from the kitchen drying her hands with a towel "Let me see that?" she murmured scanning the letter "Oh right… I must've forgot about this being so busy these past few days...it's a notice from the school?"

"A notice from the school what about?" Jasper asked.

Esme continued to scan the letter once more "Apparently they changed the school schedules,"

"School schedules," Rosalie cried out rushing over to her family "What do you mean?"

"Well instead of September 5th being the first day they're having it in August 20th that's in three weeks," Esme began to say then realize something "Oh dear… we'll be away by then…if we miss more than two weeks … the seniors who are graduating this year will have to either repeat another year for extra credit or they won't be able to graduate and if they refuse on either of those options they'll be suspended for three days,"

"That's ridiculous they never changed the school schedules before?" Rosalie cried out in anger "At least not in this town anyway it's a small town,"

"Well not this year… there's a new boss in town?"

"A new boss what new boss?"

"The new boss who owns the schools… Forks High and La Push High; the construction in La Push High is now extended to another year instead of finishing the end of this year because there's more projects that the new boss wants to add into the school. It's one of the reasons why I've been so busy all the time I managed to get a small vacation before you kids go back to school,"

"Oh yeah… I remember we barley caught up with everything … and what kind of changes?"

"I'm not ...sure… if we have any other questions we have to ask Charlie Swan since he's the one in charge of this… he's the one that told me personally before telling everyone in town that we're going to be extra busy this entire year since we have a lot of projects he wants me to be in it,"

"Charlie… as in Bella's father and what sorts of projects,"

"Sorry it's confidential I can't tell you since it's work … and yes apparently it's his niece being the big boss to both those schools,"

"And he just let's her just like that and you never told us anything about it before,"

"Well I didn't think it wasn't any of my business when it comes with Charlie he doesn't really reveal much except that his nieces and nephew with their children are coming to live in Forks but, that's all he told me,"

"Was she born here and how come we never knew about her before?"

"Yes, she was born here but, didn't reveal her name or anything… it's rather odd isn't it?" Jasper asked looking at the letter "Has Bella ever mention she had relatives if she's the niece of Charlie Swan?"

Alice frowned "No she hasn't mentioned anything and I'm pretty sure if she did she would've told us wouldn't she and even if I asked the twins Quinn and Alex they would refuse to talk to me… after everything …they want nothing to do with any of us,"

"Well that's not true…" Emmett spoke up causing everyone to turn to him "I'm actually friends with Quinn and Alex,"

"You are?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd care besides… Quinn and Alex are awesome they always mentioned that they're always close with their cousins so…"

"You knew she had cousins?"

"Actually now that I think about it… I heard about the cousins too from Jake," Rosalie spoke up causing everyone looked at Rose in surprise which she noticed "What?"

"As in Jacob Black the one who's fighting over Bella with Edward,"

Rosalie scoffed at this "If anything I'm in Jake's side over this despite everything I can see why he's angry at her I mean the girl is toying with his feelings telling him that she loves him while at the same time she loves Edward more who the hell does that?!" she spats in anger.

Everyone blinked their eyes owlish surprised by Rosalie's reaction "Babe… since when do you … care about the mutt?" Emmett asked

"Don't call him that Em…" Rosalie warned her husband as she shifted uncomfortable "Just because I don't agree with Bella's actions over this that doesn't mean you have to be rude over Jacob. He's completely innocent on this because Bella has them wrapped around her finger without thinking how it's going to affect the rest of us," she snapped.

"What do you mean Rosie?" Jasper asked intrigued and a bit surprised by this.

"I just don't understand why we have to suffer over the love triangle between those three when this is all Bella's fault," Rosalie snapped at this.

"Rosalie..." Esme warned her daughter at this "That's not true?"

"You can't be serious," Rosalie cried out where Emmett tried to calm down his wife.

 **~*~End of Chapter Twenty- One~*~**

 **Oh my gosh *yawns* you would think I would write a lot but, this took a while and I noticed that some of the chapters are longer than I realize hmm… I should fix that when I get a chance anywayyyy Hermione and her family finally at the airport getting ready to take up… 11 hours to go… get ready guys they're about to arrive in style hahaha!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Last Day in England**

"Rose I know you hate Bella but, aren't you being a little dramatic over this I mean this is Bella we're talking about she's going to be like us in a year you can't change that,"

Rosalie eyes glowered black "Just because you accepted her in this family that doesn't mean I have too and I'm not going to let that human use and toy with my new friend Jacob you always seem to think she's such an innocent person when in reality you just can't seem to face the fact that she's not so innocent in this but, a manipulative little bitch who's not only toying and using our brother but, also with Jacob too?!" she snapped and whoosh she was gone leaving Alice to drop her jaw in shock.

Emmett and Jasper looked stunned by this notion as they never knew Rosalie felt this way over Bella…or saw how overprotective she was with Jacob as they both looked at each other both speechless especially Esme despite Rosalie's anger towards Bella she wasn't going to let her toy and use her new friend Jacob well sort of but, she found herself sympathetic over the mutt and couldn't help herself being protective and left deep in her thoughts.

"Esme what do we do…?"

Esme sighed tiredly "You know I hate to say this but, from what I can tell … Bella has been … toying and using Jacob while stating she's loves him but, also loves Edward… now I'm not agreeing with Rose tone against us but, I think she's hurting for her friend...by being protective with him… and it would seem that she might be right…"

"So what are you saying you agree with Rose?" Jasper asked.

"No… I'm just being …sympathetic towards Jacob… since he's also hurting too and I think we failed to see that since we've been so busy worrying over the Volturi and the wedding within a year from now," Esme explained.

"But, Bella loves Edward and he loves her too why can't Rose just accept that," Alice pouted at this.

"You can't force someone to like someone without their consent Alice not even Rose so don't push her... " Jasper warned his wife since he silently agrees with Rose but, wouldn't dream to add that to the list since it's already tense as it is.

Deep within the woods without the Cullen's knowledge they were being watched by Taichi, one of Jay's best friends from boarding school and he's been keeping watch since then and decided to talk to Jay after putting a silent charm around where he was not wanting to be heard. Ring, ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jay it's me,"

"Oh hey Tai what's up?"

"You remember when you asked me to watch over the Cullens?"

"Yes… what about them?"

"Apparently they got the letter…"

"Letter what letter?"

"The one where everyone in town is going to learn about the new schedules in school,"

"Oh right the one that Mia planned right?"

"Yes that's right,"

"How is that going by the way,"

"Pretty well actually your uncle Charlie brought his friends Harry Clearwater and Billy Black your godfather's to the school showed them around what they look like?"

"And…?"

"It's coming along quite nicely I'm sure everyone will … be very surprised with the changes around here especially that cousin of yours and her no good for nothing boyfriend,"

Jay gave a _'hum'_ sound "Oh really? And what exactly did the Cullens say about the new changes?"

"Well Rosalie scowled but, apparently they got into an argument?"

"Argument … about what?"

"Well… apparently Rosalie and Jacob are friends?"

Jay blinked his eyes owlish at the news "Friends since when?"

"Not sure… but, from what I can tell Rosalie is quite protective with him since she doesn't agree with Bella's actions with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… you know how you told me that Isabella was toying and using Jacob's feelings who happens to be your godson from the past three years?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Rosalie doesn't like it… like with Bella toyed and use her friend like that she even made a huge argument over that with Alice stating that she doesn't appreciate Bella doing that to her friend. It's a bit weird seeing Rosalie act like that but, eh … I'm not judging it's leaving quite an expression over the family though since they're beginning to see it too?"

"Really?"...

"Mhmm…"

"So… what happen and did Esme know about the changes?"

"From what I heard Rosalie left since she doesn't want another word from Alice … she's probably the only person I'd probably get along with besides Emmett and Jasper in the Cullen clan?"

"Oh really why?"

"I'm not sure if Emmett likes Bella, but, I do know that Jasper and Rosalie are keeping their distant with Bella from what I heard?"

Jay gave a _'hum'_ sound "Interesting… and what about Esme?"

"She loves Bella but, I think she's starting to see the real colors on your dimwitted cousin,"

Jay snorted at this "Dimwitted cousin doesn't come close to that Tai but, thanks for giving the heads up though…"

"No problem and speaking of Esme she read the letter telling Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper apparently they're going to be out of town? Where I have no idea… but, whatever they're going to plan there's a 50% chance they miss the first week of school,"

"That's completely fine we don't need them to be meddle into this,"

"True.. but, they're suspicious I'm not sure if they're going to be going away in those two weeks as they're going to be missing school or not?"

"Hmm… well if they do miss the first week of school they'll either have to make up the assignments or they won't graduate it's in the school policy unless they want to repeat another year in town then I don't see the problem,"

"Yes I assume so but, what about Sam and the pack?"

"What about them?"

"Do they know that you, Ariel and Mia being the 'big bosses' in both those schools,"

"No not yet… but, I have no doubt that Sam and the pack are up for a big surprise especially since my little sister is mad at the Alpha of the pack which we both know how terrifying Mia's temper is," Jay pointed out causing Tai to shiver.

"Tell me about it and why is Mio mad at Sam?"

"She knows …"

"About?"

"About Sam and Leah's break up but, doesn't know the details … Ariel skimmed that part and lied to her stating that Sam cheated on Leah when we both know that's not it…"

"Oooh," Tai winced at this "You know she's not going to be happy if we held that information from her right?"

"I know… which I'm prepared for it …" Jay sighed sipping his drink hearing Ariel in the background "Oh bloody hell I better go I'm heading to the summer carnival with everyone we're leaving in a few minutes so we'll see you tomorrow,"

"Sure, sure what time are you going to be here?"

"Well if I know my sister Ariel which I do very well I have a feeling she's going to be extra frustrated and will have our flights arrive quite early?"

"How early?"

"I would say 6:30 in the morning I would say,"

"Bloody hell is she that impatient to wait 11 hours in the air,"

"Tai she's 8 months pregnant carrying triplets of course she is, you know how Mimi was when she was carrying the quints remember,"

Tai shivered on that memory "Oh right… sorry about that..these projects been keeping me busy from the past few days,"

"I notice did you managed to finish the auditorium yet?"

"We did it should be finished by the end of this weekend we just need to fix some of the benches in the left side and we'll be good,"

"Good, good I'll talk to you when I arrive and we'll talk about the details later yeah?"

"Sounds good and I'll keep a look out over the Cullens, Robb and Jon are keeping watch over Sam and the pack in the other side of the woods,"

Jay grinned "Brilliant I'll see you later okay,"

"Later Jay,"

 **[Forks, Washington-La Push Reservation]...**

While Taichi was watching over the Cullens, Robb and Jon Goldstein were watching over Sam and the pack eating their lunch in the top of the trees.

"How long do we have to watch over them anyway?"

"You heard Tai we have to watch over over Sam and the pack keep a low profile for anything suspicious,"

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know vampires…"

"I thought we killed Victoria and her army last year,"

"We did… but, you remember the Volturi arrival afterwards,"

"I did…"

"They're still watching over the Cullens… since Bella … is still human… they are still waiting for the wedding invitation… for it…"

"You mean she's willing to be a vampire…after all that "

"Yes…"

"Bloody idiot doesn't she care about her family her father especially what he went through or even the twins Quinn and Alex or their mother with their step father Phil anyone"

"Apparently she doesn't do you remember what Jay told us about Isabella,"

"Yeah I remember bloody childish tantrums and she's not even that pretty,"

"Tell me about it and I also heard that Mio is single, along with the twins Quinn and Alex who are not only half bloods-witch and wizard but, also a shapeshifter like Sam and the pack,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"And for Mio she's been single for nearly 3 ½ years Jon you already know this already,"

"Yes I know but, she's single Robb… and I heard she's a radiant beauty,"

Robb raise his eyebrow at his brother Jon "Please don't tell me you're still going after her she's going to flat out reject you Jon,"

"How do you know?"

"Considering she just lost her husband… I wouldn't go out with another person considering she's been through a lot and I wouldn't do that to Newt,"

"Newt our cousin?"

"Yes our cousin… they used to go out with each other. I would never betray his trust over that,"

"What do you mean they used to date?"

"Well they dated for nearly a year before they broke it off?"

"How come?"

"Newt refused to say.. and when I asked Mio she also refused to say and stated it wasn't either of our business,"

"Well she's being a bit harsh isn't she?"

"She's always been protective with Newt since we always tend to bully him as kids but, now we're all grown up now… Newt is more independant he's actually own a business now,"

"Does he? What sort of business?"

"Carnivals apparently?"

"Carnivals… like the ones that muggles celebrate in each seasons or something,"

"Something like that yes,"

"Why would he want to own a business over that?"

"It is isn't for muggles Jon it's non magical and magical for everyone,"

"Oh I see but, isn't that against the law?"

"Nah … it's legal in certain places but, you may never know,"

"Right… right… tell me again why I decided to help you out?"

"Because we're both good friends with Mio and Newt,"

"Right… of course…"

"Oh look it's Sam and the pack they're patrolling the north east, and west and south east and west brilliant this is where we split up. I'll go with Sam's side and you'll go with Paul and his side,"

"Got it and then we talk to Aqua, Ruby and Shayne right,"

"Right,"

"See you in the other side bro,"

"Back at ya mate,"

Down below the woods you'll see Sam and the pack patrolling during lunch; Jacob Black known as Jake hasn't been sleeping well...and been having these epic dreams every night … always showing the brunette girl but, never reveals her face. He hears laughter… his laugh… and saw Seth there holding her while he's in the other side with children laughing. He wasn't sure how to feel about that and not only that- unfortunately his thoughts were cut off by Paul—

"Jake you okay?"

 **[no answer]...**

"Jake…?"

 **[no answer]...**

"JAKE?!"

"Huh what?" Jake shook his head noticing Sam and the pack worriedly over him "What?"

"We've been trying to grab your attention from the past 10 minutes you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine just haven't been sleeping well," Jake yawned shaking his head "I'll be fine I just need coffee…. And—" he was cut off by Leah.

"JAKE WATCH OUT!?"

"Huh…" Jake gave a blank look and tumbled down the hill causing the pack to wince hearing the crashes as they rushed over him "What the hell—" he grumbled under his breath.

The pack winced at this "Are you okay Jake?"

Jake gave a blank look "Does it look like I'm okay Collin?"

Collin shrunken hiding behind Elsa "N-n-n-no…" he squeaked.

"Jake don't be mean to Collie," Elsa yawned at this.

"It's Collin?"

"I know I just call you Collie?"

"Why….?"

"Because I feel like it gotta problem with that pup?"

"You're only saying that because your a year older than me Elsa?"

"I'm 2 ½ years older than you thank you very much," Elsa huffed at this causing the pack to gawk at her "What?!" she snapped.

"Does that mean you'll get me coffee Elsa?" Jake yawned at this using his tired puppy dog look causing Elsa to rolled her eyes playfully "Plea—" *yawns* "Pleaseeeeeeee" *yawns*

"Coffee? At this hour usually it's for breakfast Jake?"

"Yeah I know but, I really need coffee I'm like really tired if we're going to patrol tonight,"

"So can I Elsa pleaseee?"

Elsa sighed tiredly "Fine... fine..."

"Awesome thanks Ellie,"

"Your lucky I'm in a good mood,"

"Wait, hold on back up a second," Leah spoke up causing everyone to turn to her "We're patrolling tonight?"

"Yeah didn't Sam tell you?"

"Oh crap," Leah swore under her breath "I have a job interview I have to get ready for I can't patrol with you guys?"

Unfortunately Sam heard this from speaking within their thoughts.

"What do you mean you have a job interview Leah?"

"I just have a job interview okay… apparently Charlie gave me the job,"

"A job for what?"

"A job at the hospital?"

"But, he doesn't work at the hospital he works at the station,"

"Your right he doesn't," Leah yawned at this ignoring Sam and the pack gawking surprise looks "But, his niece helped me with the job interview," she explained.

"Huh you know his niece too?"

Leah gave a weird look "Uh duh of course I do. I'm talking about Ariel she's the Head Nurse in the hospital that I'm having a job interview at,"

"Wait what?!" Sam stopped in the middle of the forest causing Leah to bump into them and fell down which she scowled "What do you mean Ariel is the Head Nurse in the hospital,"

Leah rolled her eyes "Oh for god's sake… Ariel is the Head Nurse meaning she's in charge of the hospital why are you acting so weird today that I'm going to have a job interview at," she explained.

"I'm not being weird you're being weird," Sam huffed causing Leah to roll her eyes "Besides it's not like Ariel is going to come back to Forks right?"

"Well yeah she's coming home tomorrow,"

"How do you know?"

"Ariel told me months ago and then she called three days ago to confirm that she's coming home in Friday under 48—make that ummm—" she yawns trying to stay awake but, failed "32 hours from now instead of coming home next week,"

"Wait how long have you knew?"

"I knew for months why?"

"You knew for months?! And you failed to tell us this now"

"Since when do you care?"

"Hellcat, Ariel, and Jay are also our best friends too or did you just forget that too,"

"Well excuse me mr. grumpy pants," Leah snorts at this "Not everything is about you besides I knew for a loooooooooooong time considering Ariel and I kept in touch over the years along with Jay," she explained.

"What about Mia?" Seth asked.

"Mia been busy with school so I never got a chance to talk to her yet except when she was getting ready at her wedding five years ago Seth,"

"Oh…" Seth shoulders dropped "I knew that…" he muttered under his breath.

"If you knew this entire time why didn't you tell us?"

"You never asked me Jake,"

Jake kept opening and closing his mouth speechless then sighed tiredly not even bothering to argue with her today since he's too tired and rapidly changed the subject "So… does that mean you're going to the airport too to pick them up with Charlie, my dad and your dad Harry apparently?"

"I wish I could but, I have an early shift at work so I can't make it but, I did made plans with Ariel later tomorrow though?"

"What kind of plans?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't …. I'm just curious is that such a crime?"

Leah gave a blank look towards her ex-fiancee and mumbled under her breath "Yeah right…since when do you care about my life ... " she scoffed at this ignoring Sam's odd look on his face "Oooh just wait till Mia comes home and she's going to murder you," she huffed causing him to open his mouth but, was cut off by Leah "First she's going to give you the silent treatment since we both know how deadly that is," she explained heading to the other side of the woods with half of the wolves that's patrolling with her while Sam just gawked at her.

"Leelee wait for me," Alex called after her then gave a glower look at Sam since she's still mad at him "Does that mean you knew about Mia coming home too?"

"Of course I did why did you know about it?"

"Well yeah she's my cousin why wouldn't I know about it, we're best friends,"

"And you failed to tell me this because…"

"Well.. Ariel said she wanted to surprise us,"

"Oh… well she knows I hate surprises,"

"I know…." Quinn grinned at this "And just wait until tomorrow you're going to be in shock,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see come on guys let's go patrol with Leelee,"

"Coming…" Hayley, Kacey, Zoey and their friends followed "Come on Elsa let's go,"

Elsa yawned "I'm coming, I'm coming where's Ana?"

"Right here,"

"And where have you been missy,"

"I've been here the whole time I just been rather tired lately,"

"Oh why?"

Ana sighed at this "It's hard to balance patrols and school since I'm still new at this,"

"You'll get the hang of it Ana I really believe that,"

"Thanks Elsa,"

"Your welcome come on let's go Leelee is waiting for us,"

"Kay,"

"Who's Mia?" Paul began to say then realize something "Hold on …. why do they get to call you Leelee I thought that was Sam's nickname for her?"

"Because their pups and I don't have a problem with them?"

"And you do with us?"

"..."

"Lee?"

"..."

"Leah?"

"What?!"

"I asked you a question?'

"Just let it go okay Paul I just want to get this patrol over with and Mia is our childhood friend she's also …Quinn, Alex and Isabella's older cousin, my godmother besides Jake, Seth and Jake's sisters Rae and Bex she always been overprotective with us,"

"Oh great another cousin of Swan and that's cool how come we never met her before,"

"Her last name isn't Swan it's Granger well actually it's Potter since she's married and all. Paul you already met Mia?"

"I did?"

"Yeah you remember that little girl with the beaver teeth and a big nest of a hair who also sits over there by the tree at the playground as kids who you can never say no too due to her bambi doe eyes you used to call her bambi remember?"

Paul blinked his eyes owlish trying to remember then it dawned to him "Oh yeah… I remember her… whatever happened to her?"

"Paul that's Mia she changed a lot over the years I should know I was at her wedding after all,"

"You were?"

"Yes…Sam, Rae, Bex, Jake, Seth and I were in the wedding party?"

"You were hold on bambi… you don't mean the little girl who used read stories to us every other night do you"

"And she's married?"

"Yes that's her for god's sake yes,"

"With who?"

"Harry… Harry Potter they have kids together?"

"They do?"

"Yes Paul they do,"

"How come we never knew that?"

"Oh I don't know you never asks us?"

"Was this before you two were—

Leah shifted uncomfortable "Unfortunately," she scowled with a huff "Now if you excuse me I have patrols to get back too,"

"So Mia used to live here... how come I don't remember her?"

"That's because you never asked either of us and she moved to England when she was 8 years old with her family so I hardly doubt you'll remember her Embry since you were just a kid then,"

Embry flushed and grumbled under his breath "Ooh…"

In the other side of the world London, England there's a different world—Wizarding World community in England where you'll see Diagon Alley you'll see two people Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini heading inside to Diagon Alley while Hermione Potter, Fred, Weasley, George Weasley, his wife Ariel Weasley' nee Granger, Luna Malfoy 'nee Lovegood and Neville Longbottom-Zabini 'nee Longbottom heading to the Number 12 Grimmauld Place to rest for a bit while they greeted with Andromeda Tonks, her sister Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy who were chatting among themselves about something.

"We're home!" Hermione called out.

"In here dear we're in the living room," Andromeda answered.

"Hey," Hermione greeted everyone with a hug "Where is everyone?"

"Remus and Tonks wanted to double check if we're missing anything which is doubtful since it's completely empty?" Narcissa sighed sipping her tea "How was the … thing that you did? Remus told us it was a bit tough for you guys after he came home early before meeting up with us,"

Hermione sighed "It was… difficult at first but, it has to be done… I rather feel more at ease if they were living near us which is why I wanted to transfer them in my hometown," she explained.

"And we get that I would've felt the same way knowing the death eaters are still out there...," Lucius slowly nod at this "So… Draco tells us that we're going to be living a muggle town called Forks..?" he explained.

"Well… only if you want to live with us? I don't want to force you into it?"

"Not at all I think … moving away from England away from the reporters would be a fresh start for all of us and I also heard that the property that we're going to live in is huge are you planning to build anything around the area?"

"We are the first of the list is-the Quidditch field," Hermione looking at her list causing Andromeda, Narcissa and Lucius lips to twitch in amusement showing the blueprint setting it up on the table "And then we're going to build new houses around the area, see this this will be the school that I'm going to build a magical school just like Hogwarts but, a different name I'm also going to add music and dance studio, then there's a library can't leave out the library of course then there's the mall both magical and non magic folk then we're also thinking of making a sports center where we can add more muggle sports for the children to learn then there's the orphanage for the children," she explained.

"The orphanage and a magical school?" Lucius asked all confuse.

"Mhmm did you know the orphanage in both muggle and wizards/witch don't have a lot of food to eat, a place to sleep, etc… it's horrible," Hermione tutted at this remembering where she went to the orphanage with Harry during her honeymoon in the Asian Region "Which is why I'm building a brand new place for all the children to have their own room, with their things set so they don't have to share, enough food, water etc. I want them to feel as if they're at home at least that's what I'm planning anyway while for the school I got that idea when I was telling Draco and the others and they agreed to help me," she explained.

"Hermione that sounds wonderful what brought you to think of helping the less fortunate," Narcissa explained "And build a magical school for the children,"

"I have a confession to make I've been sponsoring for all the children in the world who don't have a home it's one of the reasons why Harry and I like to help a lot and I've been thinking of a building a new magical school for awhile does that makes me a bad person,"

"Of course darling I think that's brilliant and we'll be happy to help,"

"Really?"

"Mhmm and I'm not planning on stopping now. It just breaks my heart that those kids don't have a lot then we do,"

Lucius soften his eyes holding her hand "And we'll love to help just tell us what to do,"

Hermione beamed "I would love that very much thank Mr. Malfoy,"

"Ah, ah, ah what did we tell you?"

"Narcissa and Lucius?"

"Yes that after all we're family Hermione,"

"Of course,"

"So what else do we need to do before we leave?"

"Well I'm done with packing so not much except pack the furniture in here and the kitchen,"

"Really that's it?"

"Uh huh,"

"Then what?"

"Then we have some fun at the summer carnival?"

"In Muggle, London,"

"Yes that would be the one and I also learned it's both non-magic and magic for both worlds inside muggle London,"

"Really…? How do you figure that?"

"My ex boyfriend owns the place so it's perfectly safe,"

"Ex… boyfriend?"

"Mhmm…"

"Who is this ex boyfriend of yours?"

"You know the author of: Fantastic Beast and Where to Find them?"

"Yes, I know that book it's one of Draco's favorite as a child what about it?"

"I know the author of the book?"

"You know Newt Scamander who wrote the book,"

"Yes, I do,"

"How?"

"His grandson?"

"Grandson?"

"Uh huh…"

"Who's his grandson?"'

"Rolf's brother Newton Alekander Artus Scamander III being named after his grandfather and his father before him,"

"Really and you dated him?"

"For a bit yes,"

"For how long?"

"About a year before … Harry and I decided to be a couple,"

"Huh… you little minx… does he ever knew about your past relationships,"

"Of course we're good friends and it also helped that I get VIP passes for every carnival fair seasons including the theme parks so we can go whenever we want without going waiting in line for the rides brilliant isn't it," Hermione beamed showing VIP passes causing Andromeda, Narcissa and Lucius to gawk at the girl "I'm just his favorite girl and being his best friend,"

"Wow… you always seem to be tone of surprise you know that,"

"I know," Hermione giggled as she skipped along heading upstairs leaving them to gawk at the girl and looked a bit amuse until Tonks and her husband Remus walked in seeing Hermione who seemed to be in a good mood "Oh hey papa Remus, hey mama Tonks good day isn't it," she explained.

"It is… what got you in a good mood?" Tonks asked.

"I got us VIP tickets to the summer carnival today," Hermione beamed passing the VIP passes to both of them along with Lucius, Narcissa and Andromeda to gawk at the girl "I'm going to grab the kids so we can get ready for the carnival toodles" she explained.

"Did she just say toodles," Remus murmured.

"Yes, yes she did …I don't know if I should be impressed or find that amusing or both…" Andromeda chuckled at this "I always knew I liked that girl she's just full of surprises," she explained.

"Yes, yes she is," Narcissa chuckled leaning her head against Lucius shoulder who held her close "I think going back to Forks will do good for her don't you think Lucius?" she explained.

"Yes I think it would good for not only her but, for all of us luv," Lucius explained kissing his wife forehead.

However, for Hermione she went from being happy to sad heading to the play room to play with the kids who were playing a game, who looked up to see their mum and greeted her with hugs and kisses.

"Momma!?" James, Seth, Lily, Evie, Henry, Rose, Daisy, Amelia & Hugo ran to their mum who smiled at her babies "You're back!"

"I'm back what are you guys doing?"

"We're playing a game," James told her.

"Oh yeah what kind of game?"

"Hide and seek, Hugo isn't a good hider,"

"That's because you keep finding me Jamie,"

"Which proves my theory that you're bad at hiding,"

Hugo huffed which Hermione sighed "Oh Hugo bear what am I going to do with you?" she began to say looking at the watch which showed it was 11:30 a.m. "Are you guys ready for the carnival?" she explained.

"Yeah! We're excited momma?"

"Good grab your things so we can get going huh?"

"Okay," All the kids gathered their things packing everything which was now empty except their toys not leaving anything behind until Luna went to join them.

"Hey Mione Draco and Blaise are back. I also pack our lunches and everything,"

"Brilliant thank you Lulu I was just about to do that,"

"Your welcome," Luna beamed gathering her sons "Scorp, boys did you have fun today?"

"Yeah we had fun mama but, we're going to have so much fun at the carnival today,"

"Oh yes we're absolutely going to have loads of fun today," Luna explained as they headed to the living room where everyone was gathered "Are you guys ready to go,"

"Yes we're ready to go," Tonks told her.

"Did you bring your luggages?"

"Yeah it's right here why?"

"Gather them into a circle and I'll put it in my beaded bag so that way it would be less of an hassle when we go to the airport,"

"Sounds good to me," Draco nodded at this passing their luggages into a circle while Hermione waved her wand and all the luggages with their things are all inside Hermione's beaded bag since Number 12 Grimmauld Place is now empty and owned by the Ministry "Brilliant the carnival awaits," he explained as they headed to the summer carnival.

"Hold on how are we going there if it's in Muggle London,"

Hermione grinned "Don't worry we're taking my car I know how to get there,"

"Brilliant"

"Let me call Kreacher real quick—" Hermione began to say scanning around as the manor was once a home, the headquarters of the Order is now empty "Kreacher!" she called over her house elf.

A soft 'pop' appeared revealing Kreacher in his new uniform bowing "Yes mistress you called for me,"

"Yes, is the Black Pearl Manor in Forks, Washington in the small reservation in La Push ready for us to arrive yet?"

"Yes, it's all clean we even added the portraits of each of our former masters— Master James Potter, Mistress Lily Potter, Master Sirius and Regulus Black portraits too we just have to add the furniture and set everything up and should be ready by the you arrive mistress,"

"Really that's brilliant and how are they liking it the new atmosphere?"

"They love it so far it reminds them of England… that Master Sirius even looked proud of how the manor is now clean since it's been awhile since he last stayed there,"

"Good we should be arriving within a few hours after the carnival and be sure to take short breaks once you're set everything else would you and did you talk to Aqua about the … burials I told her to talk to you about it?"

"Yes she told me that the burials should be set within an hour they're almost done,"

"Good, good… and did you add the powerful wards there too,"

"I did we all did,"

"Good… by the time we arrive under 24 hours I'm going to set the password once I get there so no one will trespass over it,"

"I'll let everyone know you'll be arriving soon mistress"

"Thank you Kreacher that would be all,"

"Of course mistress see you in a few hours," Kreacher murmured as he bowed and left with a soft 'pop'

"Everything okay?" Neville asked.

Hermione gave a small smile "Everything's perfect," she began to say as everyone headed inside her KIA SUV as it has undetectable extension charm inside her car to hold many people inside which is brilliant work in her case while she sat in the driver's seat since she's driving with Luna next to her "You guys set back there?" she explained.

"Yeah we're okay,"

"It's not uncomfortable for you Andie?"

"Not at all darling it's rather rooming actually,"

"What about you Lucius, Narcissa you guys okay back there?"

"Yes we're both fine, it actually comfortable,"

"That's good what about-"

"Bloody Salazar we're fine, just relax Mya and keep driving, eyes on the road," Draco scolded her playfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully "Relax Draco I am keeping my eyes on the road I just wanted to be sure that everyone is settled inside my car" she began to say driving ahead once it turned green turning left in the next corner and headed to the carnival once everyone was settled in their seats, making sure to put their seat belts for the kids in their car seats "It shouldn't be long though it's just an hour drive to the carnival," she explained.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Blaise spoke up noticing how quiet it was "Do you mind putting some music Mya it's a bit too quiet in here," he quickly added.

"Sure," Hermione turned on the radio as Demi Lovato "Give My Heart a Break" song came on causing her to mouth the lyrics "This is my jam…" turning up the volume lip syncing the lyrics not noticing her friends were gawking at her since neither of them knew she can sing amazingly good "Whoo that was a good song… it's been so long since I heard—" she sighed happily then noticing her friends gaping like her like a fish "What?" she explained.

"Nothing,"

Hermione stared at her friends weirdly and shrugged turning to the next corner exiting the freeway where you'll see the sign 'Summer Carnival next exit' "Ooh look guys we're nearly there… just 15 minutes to go,"

"Really? That was quick,"

"Yeah it's not that far"

"We could've walked,"

"We could… but, I rather drive since we're going to the airport once we're done with the carnival since our stuff is in the back and it's a big group of us to walk the kids will be too tired to go back and forth,"

"That's true… but, are we going to pretend that you were bloody amazing just then?"

"What are you talking about Blaise?"

"You were amazing up there Mia since when do you sing?"

"I always been singing I just… don't show off,"

"You should definitely put that in motion of that plan of yours Mya?"

"You think?"

"Hell ya you should are you kidding, no one can even expect it not even that cousin of yours Isabella and I'm pretty sure Quinn and Alex would agree with me if they knew about the plan,"

"Oh don't get me started with her Jay,"

"You really should nugget,"

"You think?"

"Absolutely and the carnival is a short walk but, driving there is much easier considering we're going straight to the airport after the carnival"

"Oh that makes sense speaking of did you manage to get the port keys for tonight,"

"Not yet but, I will when I see Kingsley he's going to meet us there with his family,"

"Is he?"

"Mhmm I figured since it's our last day we should also spend the day with Kingsley who's also like a grandfather to my kids,"

Remus, Tonks, Lucius, Narcissa and Andromeda nodded in agreement "I bet he's excited huh,"

"Last time I checked he is he even brought his kids so I figured the kids would have extra friends to hang out with,"

"That sounds like fun,"

By the time Hermione found a parking lot that's when she announced "Guys look," she pointed at the scene ahead of them as they stare at the carnival in awe "So …we're here welcome to the summer carnival where magic happens" she explained; she made sure that everyone wore muggle clothes since there's some who will be muggles in this carnival.

"This is the carnival," Draco asked looking around the place.

"It is," Hermione nodded at this as everyone got out while Remus helped James, Seth, Lily, Evie, Henry, Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo out of the carseats along with the rest of the kids "So … what do you guys think?"

"It looks fun are you sure it's both magical and non-magical Mia?"

"Positive come on Kingsley and the kids are probably inside,"

By the time everyone gathered their kids inside their strollers they headed inside where they saw Kingsley with his three kids—Noah, Alex, Kevin, and Dylan (all boys) surprisingly who are adopted from the orphanage.

"Kingsley over here!" Hermione called them over.

Kingsley beamed gathering his sons "Come on kids your godmother is here with the rest of the family,"

"Auntie Minnie is here," Noah perked up.

"Mhmm she invited us and wanted to spend the day with us before she leaves Noah,"

Noah face fell "Awe… where is she going papa?"

"She's going to America… son…"

"Is she coming back?"

"Maybe one day since she's going to live there but, she did say we can visit her wherever we like?"

Noah felt better as he always been close to his godmother "That's good… I don't want her to leave me," he whimpered.

"She's not going anywhere kiddo I promise you that," Kingsley assured his sons as they finally saw Hermione and her family "Hello Hermione, everyone thank you for inviting us," he explained.

"No harm done Kings," Hermione waved it off with a smile as she looked at her godson's "Hello Noah, Alex, Dylan, and baby Kevin how are you liking the carnival so far?" she explained.

"Hi auntie Minnie and this carnival is really fun and they have this candy like a cloud," Alex was in awe eating his cotton candy "See look,"

"Cotton candy how did you know that's my favorite do you mind if I take a piece," Hermione asked gently.

Alex nodded giving her a piece "Here you go aunt Minnie," he beamed at this "Good huh?" he giggled at this.

Hermione chuckled "Thank you love and yes it's my favorite as a child after you sweetie" she offered her hand.

"It's my favorite too auntie Minnie what's that?"

"That's carnival games do you want to try it?"

"Can we?"

"Of course darling where do you guys want go first,"

"That one momma," Daisy pointed at the water ride "Can we go there?" she asked.

Hermione looked at the water ride seeing there's adults riding with their kids and doesn't look that scary "Of course Daisy come on," she offered pushing the strollers with Teddy helping as they started to chat where to go on the rides and spend the day at the carnival.

"Oh, oh, oh oh auntie Minnie can I go there," Teddy excitedly cried out pointing at the water ride.

Hermione looked at the water ride with a chuckle "It's not nice to point Teddy," causing Teddy to flush mumbling under his breath "And yes you can do you want me to go with you?" she explained.

"Yes please can I mama can I?" Teddy pleaded looking at his mum.

Tonks chuckled "Of course luv go on we'll be here," she told him.

"Awesome," Teddy gleefully cried out as he dragged Hermione his godmother to the water ride while Jay, Ariel, Fred, Draco, and the others followed suit.

"Maybe after this we can get something to eat since I'm starving," Luna offered.

"Sounds like a plan Lulu,"

"Oh look it's Newt," Jay asked.

"What?" Hermione began to say turning to see her ex-boyfriend Newt who grinned as he gave a wave "Newt," she greeted her friend.

"Hey Minnie you guys made it I'm glad I wasn't sure if you were going to come or not," Newt explained.

"Are you kidding I wouldn't miss this for anything besides… it's the only time I get to see you… since I'm leaving tonight,"

"Tonight…I thought you were staying at the carnival considering we just saw each other again, where are you going?"

Hermione sighed turning to Jay, Ariel and the others who got the picture "Guys I'll meet you guys at the Ferris Wheel in a bit okay I have to talk to Newt about something,"

"Alright nugget don't take long huh?" Jay nodded at this as he gave a hand shake to Newt "It was nice seeing you again man," he explained.

"You too Jay," Newt murmured watching Jay and the others heading out then turned to Hermione "What's wrong?" he asked.

Hermione sighed "My family and I are moving…" she murmured.

"Moving...moving where?"

"To America… a small town called Forks do you remember when I used to tell you all sorts of stories on when I was a child,"

Newt chuckled " I did you looked happy whenever you talk about your hometown as a child your eyes would light up because of it and—" he began to say realizing something "Where's Harry and the others?"

"How long have you been in England Newt?" Hermione asked.

"I've been gone for nearly 2 years and just got back from Japan about a month ago why?" Newt asked.

Hermione gave a sad smile "Harry… he uh pass away… about 3 ½ years ago during the auror mission," she murmured causing Newt to pale.

"You're kidding… Oh Minnie I am sorry … " Newt murmurs.

"Thanks…so you didn't know?"

"No I had no idea…I've been traveling all over the Asian Region … I'm so sorry for your loss...I wish I could've been there for you then I knew how much Harry meant to you along with your friends"

"Thank you… and it's okay I get it you were busy I would've understood Newt and I would've thought… Jax would've told you…"

Newt gave a sad sighed "Nah.. I haven't … talked to Jax… in a long while… he's actually away in Greece right now so we haven't had a lot of time to spend some time together?" he explained.

"Greece for what?" Hermione asked.

"He and Seth got an owl from their mothers… apparently they're sick…"

"Oh no… that's horrible are they alright?"

"I haven't heard from him in awhile so it's a little worrisome really,"

"Oh Merlin…I hope Jax and Seth are okay I would hate for something bad happening to them too since they're a few friends that I kept in touch over the years besides being my ex-boyfriends ya know " Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously "So you're here by yourself then?"

"Yeah I hear you Mya and oh no I'm with Theseus my brother and my uncle Theseus it's a bit weird calling my brother Theseus so I call him Theo for short?"

"So it won't be confusing right,"

"Exactly. Do you still sing Minnie?"

"I still sing just … haven't sung in a while why?"

"Well there's a talent show that you should try out?"

"Sing in front of these people no thank you,"

"Why not you have an amazing voice and I'm not just saying that because you're my ex but, we're best friends right?"

"Of course,"

"So… why don't you sing in front of the crowd. It would ease you up a bit you look a little stress than usual,"

"The press been following my every move does suck the energy out of me Newt but, I suppose I could try…"

Newt grinned "What song do you want to sing?"

"Whatever floats your boat Newt?"

"Hmm…" Newt began to say rubbing his chin deep in thought much to Hermione's amusement "I'm sure I'll figure something out you should get going your family are waiting for you by the Ferris Wheel," he explained.

"Oh right I should get going since it's their first time coming here besides Jay and Ariel of course," Hermione nodded at this giving Newt a kiss on the cheek "It was a nice seeing you again Newt be sure to keep in touch would you," she explained.

"Of course Minnie see you around babez,"

"Bye,"

"Goodbye,"

Zander's P.O.V.

"Hey dad how long is the line in the Ferris Wheel?" I asked.

"Not very long oh look there goes your auntie Minnie?" Dad told him.

Everyone looked to the left side seeing Hermione Potter rushing over to us with a smile as she was out of breath.

"You okay auntie Minnie? I didn't think you'd make it?" Teddy asked.

"Oh I'm fine Teddy bear and I'm sorry for taking so long after this ride we'll go to that water ride that you wanted to go alright darling," auntie Hermione explained.

"Okay auntie Minnie," Teddy beamed at this as he looked excited "Hey Zayne look there's a roller coaster ride," he explained.

"Wow that's awesome I can't wait to try every rides," I blurted out.

"Well not everything the kids can't ride with us Zayne," Dad pointed out.

"Awe does that mean we can't go?" I asked.

"No you kids can but, we have to take turns to watch over the young ones that's all," Dad pointed out.

"Oh okay cool," CJ murmured.

"Logan you've been awfully quiet what's wrong?" Dad asked.

Logan gave a brave smile "Nothing dad just thinking?" he murmured.

Dad raise his eyebrow "About what?"

"Nothing too serious …" Logan murmured.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh I'm fine,"

"Well alright… " Dad began to say pausing for a moment looking at Sophia, Ariana and Hanna my sisters "And why are you girls quiet you usually be chatting by now? What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing daddy," Sophia beamed "I was just thinking if I can ride that one," she explained pointing at the high jumper ride.

My aunt Hermione raise her eyebrow "That looks a little dangerous don't you think?" she asked.

"It's not that dangerous if you haven't tried it Mia?" Draco asked.

Hermione sighed "Yes I suppose your right," she murmured.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Still afraid of heights are you?" Blaise teased her.

"No I'm not afraid… I got over my fear over heights a long time ago?"

"Since when?"

"Since … 5th year,"

"Before or after we lost Sirius,"

"Before…"

"Who taught you?"

"Newt my ex-boyfriend?"

"EX-BOYFRIEND?!"

"Yes..."

 **~*~End of Chapter Twenty-Two~*~**

 **Whoooooooooooooo! I'm done with this chapter finally! I know there's a lot of changes here and there in each chapter but, I decided that Bella won't be an only child but, has twin siblings Quinn and Ale who are magical while Bella isn't bahaha and how they're mostly close with Jay, Ariel and Hermione Granger while Bella isn't. Bella was raised with their mother Renee while Quinn and Alex being raised with Charlie Swan in case you didn't get that and you're probably wondering about the dreams that Jake's having; there's a few hints that he feels connected with her but, wasn't quite sure yet.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Summer Festival (Part 1)**

"You mean the bloke that you were talking too a few minutes ago before you met up with us... he taught you how to fly a broom?"

"Something like that yes,"

"How long have you been together with this Newt fellow?"

"Almost a year… we dated after my 3rd year and we broke up after the Yule ball?"

"How come?"

"We… just decided to be friends,"

"Really why did you break up?"

"That's not really your business …" Hermione sighed tiredly ignoring Logan and the kids gawking looks "I'm sorry guys but, I don't want anyone to meddle into my business besides… he's the one who gave us the VIP tickets to this carnival did you know that?"

"But, but, but, but, auntie Minnie why can't you tell us we can keep a secret?"

"I know you can lovely but, this is just between the both of us I know you guys mean well but, I really don't want to talk about this alright I'm sorry"

Logan and the kids pouted as they didn't usually meddle into their aunts love life but, they do want her happy so they let the subject go for now.

"Awe… it's okay… auntie Minnie… but, can I ask you a question?" Teddy asked.

"Depends what it is?"

"Are you guys still friends even after all these years?"

"Yes we're best friends, he's my childhood friend actually down in England,"

"Really how?"

"Well we met at this Anime convention we have a lot in common and after awhile you'd realize that some things are better off as being friends you know,"

"That's nice I'm glad you guys are still friends auntie Minnie,"

"Me too darling. Oh look we're next come on,"

"How many miss?"

"Nine,"

"For all of you?"

"No just me and my children I mean we're a big family after all but, I don't want to leave them behind,"

"Of course after you miss,"

"Thank you very much come on darlings let's go inside," Hermione beamed holding her children's hands as they went inside being the perfect little angels in public "Jay you guys go after us since we came together," she explained.

"Of course nugget we're right behind you," Jay chuckled showing the VIP tickets to the guy "My group is nine people and here's our tickets," he explained.

"Mr. Granger and Mrs. Weasley right?"

"Yes,"

"Welcome to the summer carnival sir and I hope your kids have fun,"

"Thank you very much and Ariel we'll be going ahead alright,"

"Of course Jay we'll be right behind you since it's a huge group of us I think all of us made a reservation for this ride,"

"What's your name miss?"

"Ariel Weasley but, it's under my sister's name Hermione Potter," Ariel explained.

The man, Henry bugged out as he learned their names "Her-Hermione Potter wife of Harry Potter," he blurted out.

"Yes… and do you mind keep your voice down I don't want anyone especially the reporters to find us here," Ariel scolded him.

"Sorry miss after you Mrs. Weasley," Henry murmured.

"Thank you... " Ariel murmured grabbing her children Percy, Emery, Arthur and her husband George with Fred and his kids Barry and Ana as they're together.

"Blaise and I will take the end Fred,"

"Right-O Drake," Fred saluted as he went inside after his twin brother George who helped Ariel inside as the kids rushed inside first.

"After you luv," Draco being the gentleman self which left Luna smiled as she went inside "Mother, father, auntie Andie you guys are coming with us?" he explained.

"Of course son but, will it fit all of us" Lucius asked.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy it has an extended undetectable charm in each ride so it could hold as many people and stuff inside," Henry asked with a nod.

"Really?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy will that be all of you then being the last of the group," Henry asked.

"My daughter Tonks, son in law Remus and my grandson Teddy will be joining us as well," Andromeda began to say turning to Kingsley and his sons "And we have five more people Kingsley and his children is that alright if they join us in here," she explained.

"Of course Mrs. Tonks," Henry bowed at this as Remus, with his wife Tonks as he helped her inside and Teddy sitting down between his parents then there's Kingsley with his sons sitting across from them watching the ride of the Ferris Wheel spinning in slow motion since it's reserved for the Potter's family clan.

"Thank you very much," Tonks beamed at this as the ride started to move and took tons of pictures thanks to Hermione who showed her how to work the camera.

"This is really nice," Narcissa asked.

"It really is Mya said that this is the only ride that can let women who are pregnant since it's not a fast ride it's a slow one and we can watch the sights in the top to see the whole city of England," Remus explained.

"Really that's actually brilliant and the muggles thought of this?" Lucius asked.

"From what Mya said yes," Tonks nodded at this sipping her drink "It's rather nice up here actually… I miss being on the broom since I used to love being in the air as a child do you remember mum?" she explained.

"Oh yes it does look fun I haven't been on these things as a child, it's brings good memories," Kingsley chuckled.

"You really haven't been here in a long time huh papa?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, you can say I over grew up once you get older but, it's rather fun I miss going to these type of things beats being in the office all day that's for sure," Kingsley murmured.

"Here, here," Tonks announced lifting her smoothie cup as they clicked their glasses together "So what else should we do?"

"I think we should ride all of the rides here for the kids to enjoy," Remus offered.

"I agree," Lucius replied nodding in agreement.

"I think we should also try that ride over there… I think it's called… Sky Rocket … for the kids… it's looks rather fun for their age especially since I used to love flying all the time as a kid," Tonks explained.

"Oh yes that was rather terrifying for me but, your father knew you're a pro for the Quidditch team," Andromeda chuckled over the memories "Speaking of names have you and Remus thought of who you're going to name the Quadruplets yet?" she explained.

Remus and Tonks looked at each other then he gave a nod "We did,"

"Well what is it?"

"I'm going to tell you what I told Mya last Sunday,"

"And what's that?"

"You have to wait until the baby shower mum just like everyone else,"

Andromeda scowled causing Narcissa and Lucius a bit amuse "But, I'm your mother who gave birth to you after 12 long hours swearing like a sailor that it made your father faint when I was giving birth to you surely I can get one tiny little hint,"

"Nope not even one mum sorry no dibs even if you gave birth to me."

"Nymphadora why can't I know?"

"Mum please I told you not to call me that and I think you're going to love the names I guarantee that,"

"How do you know,"

"I just do,"

While Hermione and her family were having the time of their lives at the carnival, the other side of England was a small town-Forks; you would think it's just a muggle town but, it's not really; there's magic filled in the air-the Cullens being vampires while Sam and the pack being shapeshifters would be enemies-as tension filled in the air thanks to Bella's rash decisions but, we're getting ahead of ourselves here. Sam and the pack were patrolling so Jake was a bit impatient for Hermione's arrival at the moment.

"Hey Sam, hey guys sorry I'm late," Jake answered.

"It's fine don't worry about it," Leah assured him causing Jake and the pack to look at her oddly which she noticed "What?"

"Nothing…"

Leah rolled her eyes "Whatever, let's just get over with since some of us have work the next morning and kept changing the fricking patrol schedules again!?" she snapped and huffed patrolling the left side.

Sam sighed tiredly "Seth you and Jake go with Leah in the left side, Paul, you, Embry and Quil go in the right side while I'll go with Jared in the south and north,"

"What about us?" Brady asked.

"Yeah,"

"You and Collin… will go with Paul and the others okay,"

"Awe man again?"

"Don't start with me Paul don't even start with me,"

Paul grumbled under his breath "Yeah, yeah, yeah come on pups let's get this over with,"

"We're not pups,"

"Oh yes you are, I'm older wiser and did this longer than you guys have so therefore I'm more experience that you pups got it,"

"Fine…"

"Come on Paul let's just get over with,"

In the other side of the woods-Jake, Leah and Seth were patrolling checking the perimeter until they were alone where Jake decided to speak up.

"Hey Leah…wait up,"

"Hurry up!"

Jacob and Seth sighed tiredly as they followed Leah to the left side of the woods "Did you see anything?"

"Nope everything is clear in this side… let's check this part of the woods,"

"Yeah sure…"

"Hey Leah?"

"Yeah,"

"You said that Ariel is coming right?"

"Yeah I did,"

"Did she say what time they'll be arriving here soon since Mia is coming home too,"

"She is?"

"Yeah didn't you know that?"

"No... "

"I could've sworn I told you this already,"

"No I wasn't here the afternoon shift remember I had to help out my mom out at the hospital,"

"Oh yeah ...my dad told me that Mia is coming home well actually Charlie did but, that's besides the point,"

"Are you serious she's really coming home?"

"Yes,"

Seth grinned "That's awesome I can't wait to see her,"

"And here's the best part,"

"What?"

"I'm going to pick her up tomorrow at the airport while you guys go to school,"

"Awe man...can't I go too?"

"No you can't,"

"Why not,"

"You have school Seth you can't miss anymore school or else you can't graduate,"

"Aww man… how come Jake gets to go,"

"I don't know… why are you going anyway?"

"My dad said he needs my help with stuff after the airport so yeah,"

"Dang that's not fair… I want to see Mia too,"

Leah sighed at this "I'm sure you'll see her soon Seth I also heard that Jay is also coming home too,"

"Really even Jay too?"

"Mhmm he has kids,"

"Who does?"

"Jay?"

"Even Ariel?"

"Yep,"

"How many?"

"Well … Jay has eight kids,"

"EIGHT KIDS,"

"Yes…"

"Jeez… what about Ariel?"

"Well so far as I know she has three kids but, she's expecting triplets so that's six kids altogether,"

"SIX KIDS?!"

"Yes?"

"Is she married?"

"Who?"

"Ariel?"

"Of course she is she's happily married to George Weasley he's a redhead and he's a twin,"

"A twin…?"

"Mhmm he has a twin brother Fred, don't you remember in Mia's wedding we met the Weasley's family and everyone else at the wedding the one who's always getting in trouble being pranksters and all that,"

"Yeah I think so,"

"That's Fred and George Weasley the twins,"

"Oh yeah… I remember them now they're so cool they actually invented spy gear I still have it in my room,"

"What about Jay is he married?"

"Uh yeah we met her before?"

"We did…?"

"Yes… her name is Mal… I assume she's the mother of the eight children,"

"Oh right… I-I think I remember her is she the one that had purple hair?"

"Yes that would be her,"

"Huh…who else is coming?"

"Well…I heard Mia is coming which I just told you guys,"

"You did…"

"Ariel and Jay are coming with their kids are coming too…"

"Of course,"

"And then their friends too maybe it's the ones from the wedding that we met?"

"Oh yeah they're pretty cool and did you know that the spy gear that they gave me actually works,"

"You do since when do you spy on people,"

"I don't usually… I just got curious that time...it was wayyyy before we learned the legends are true…"

"Really…"

"Yeah it really works,"

"Like what?"

"Oh you know … I hear things…"

"Hear things… we can hear things now since we're a wolf remember?"

"Yeah I know but, this was before we became a wolf remember?"

"Oh yeah… well what did you hear?"

"Well...you know how we're supposed to be in school in September 5th in our new school year in Forks High?"

"Ugh don't remind me ... but, what about it though?"

"Apparently I overheard dad talking to Billy and Charlie who told them that it doesn't start in September but, in August,"

"August? For what?"

"Not sure but, I heard Charlie knows the new boss in Forks High apparently she owns the school?"

"What do you mean owning the school?"

"Like it's her property it's under her name Lee?"

"Really? She owns both schools which ones?"

"Forks High and La Push that's why there's so many construction it's because of the new boss and get this Charlie knows her personally?"

"Who is it?"

"Someone name Anastasia Wood or something but, do you think they know Harry apparently she's related to Harry as his cousin or something"

"Well… I remember that Harry told me he only has one cousin name Dudley but, they stopped contacting each other in his … 5th year… or something like that.. he's the only Potter in his family… and Dudley's mum is from his mum's side his only relatives and they don't get along with each other … so I don't think he has other relatives than that,"

"Then who's Anastasia Wood then?"

"I have no idea… but, how does Charlie know her?"

"Apparently it's his niece,"

"Niece?!'

"Yeah,"

"But, but, that's impossible the only nieces and nephews are Jay, Ariel and Hermione there's no Anastasia,"

"Well that's what I heard,"

"You must've heard wrong we all know that Hermione, Ariel, and Jay are the only cousins that Bella has since Charlie's family side are … dead… "

"What if it was from Charlie's dad's side,"

"It can't be Seth since both sides of Charlie's parents are all dead,"

"Oh… then who the heck is Anastasia Wood then?"

"I have no idea...maybe… Ariel might know… she knows a lot of people?"

"You think so?"

"Of course she's knows all sorts of people come on let's check this part of the woods before we meet up with Sam and the others"

"Okay,"

 **[England, London-Summer Carnival in muggle London] …..**

Hermione and her family were having so much fun that they haven't got a chance to eat after having so much fun she suggested they get something to eat since everyone was starving.

"Hey guys are you hungry?" Hermione asked.

"Starving actually is there anywhere we can eat Mia?" Luna asked.

Hermione looked around seeing the food booths as a grin showed upon her lips "How do you guys feel about McDonalds?"

"McDonalds what's that?"

"It's a fast food restaurant but, since we're inside the carnival I assume they're hosting a food booth here it's not expensive,"

"But, we don't have any muggle money though?"

"Oh don't worry we don't need any muggle money for this we have to use tickets?"

"Tickets what tickets?"

"These tickets that I have right here," Hermione began to say noticing Draco, Luna, Neville, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Ariel, George, Fred, Charlie, Lucius, Narcissa, and Andromeda with Tonks and Remus, Kingsley with the children who followed suit gawked at her "What?" she explained.

"Where did you get those tickets from?"

"Oh I bought them in advance so we have enough tickets for each ride each brilliant isn't it while I grab our food why don't you guys find us a table so we can eat okay,"

"Sounds good you want a booth or regular?"

"Booth, it's much comfortable that way can you find us a seat while I order the food"

"You can count on me I'll find us a table come on everyone follow me," Jay announced causing everyone to nod at this while Logan, CJ, Zander, Newt and Nelson went to follow Hermione by helping her with the food since it's a huge group of them.

"Auntie Minnie what is that?"

"These are the tickets we're paying for the food?"

"Not muggle money auntie Minnie?"

"Not for this luv … it's more… advance that way,"

"Oooh muggles are very fancy huh auntie Minnie,"

"Oh yes, it's … rather the different atmosphere you can say…"

"So how much is the ticket for us?"

"Oh don't even worry about it I got this,"

"Are you sure…"

"Yes you guys aren't familiar to muggle carnivals so I got this,"

"Do you need any help to grab the food auntie Minnie?"

"Probably would since it's a lot of people in our group,"

"I'll come help auntie Minnie,"

"Thank you Newt, thank you Nelly that's very sweet of you?"

"I'll help too,"

"Thank you Logan,"

"Us too?"

"Well aren't you guys sweet anyone else what to help?"

"Meeeeee?"

Hermione sighed at this "You're so lucky I needed help to carry all the food since it's a huge group of us and we're going to be leaving soon for another 5 ½ hours from now so we have a lot of time before we get ready and head to the airport,"

"What time is it now?"

"5:30 p.m. evening time,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"How long have we been in the carnival?"

"Since 12:45 in the afternoon why do you ask?"

"Curious. How long are we going to be here for auntie Minnie?"

Hermione sighed at this "Not for another 5 ½ hours since your auntie Ariel, auntie Luna, auntie Pansy and mama Tonks are all pregnant they'd want to leave early since they're carrying for more than one person in there and well … since our flight isn't till 3 in the morning we're going to stay at one of my friend's studio apartment to rest that's near the airport so not very long luv,"

"Oh okay where's the studio apartment auntie Minnie?"

"It's about an hour drive from here but, don't worry we're going to leave soon,"

"What time are we going to leave auntie Minnie?"

"Maybe around near 9ish and then we'll clean up at the studio apartment,"

"Oh okay sounds good since I'm beginning to get tired but, it was a fun day huh auntie Minnie,"

"Yes, yes, it was,"

One of the co-workers in McDonalds "Hello welcome to McDonalds what can I do for you ma'am,"

"Yes, I would like to order… 5 orders of Big Mac with bacon, 5 orders of Quarter Pounder with Cheese and Bacon, 5 orders of Quarter Pounder with Cheese, 5 orders for Bacon Smokehouse Burger, 5 orders of Double Bacon Smokehouse Burger, 5 orders of Big Mac, 5 Double Quarter Pounder with Cheese & 5 orders of Triple Cheeseburger all combos and can you make sure all of those combos are plain please,"

The lady nodded writing the order up "Of course ma'am anything else you want to add in that order?"

"I would also like 40 pieces of chicken nuggets actually make that 50 chicken nuggets with 54 large drinks and extra large fries 54 of them in that order please,"

"Anything else ma'am?"

"That would be all thank you,"

"So 5 orders of Big Mac with bacon, 5 orders of Quarter Pounder with Cheese and Bacon, 5 orders of Quarter Pounder with Cheese, 5 orders for Bacon Smokehouse Burger, 5 orders of Double Bacon Smokehouse Burger, 5 orders of Big Mac, 5 Double Quarter Pounder with Cheese & 5 orders of Triple Cheeseburger all combos all plain and 40 pieces of chicken nuggets actually make that 50 chicken nuggets with 54 large drinks and 54 large fries in that order?"

"Yes, that's correct,"

"That would be … 24 tickets altogether ma'am,"

"Here you go,"

The lady beamed with a nod "Thank you ma'am and here's your drinks you can pick any drink by the soda fountain over there,"

"Thank you very much,"

"Of course ma'am and can I get your name m'ame?"

"Hermione… Hermione Potter,"

"Perfect, your orders should be called in 20 minutes is that alright?"

"That's completely fine thank you,"

"Of course have a nice day Mrs. Potter,"

"Thank you very much," Hermione beamed as she grabbed the cups "Come on Logan, Zayne, CJ, Newt, Nelly, let's go grab the drinks for everyone huh?"

"Okay," Logan and the boys beamed at this as they followed their aunt and godmother to the drinks.

"Auntie Minnie how can I tell which is which for everyone?"

"Well… since they're not familiar with muggle drinks why don't we mix it a bit and they can pick their own since I ordered 54 drinks for us?"

"How many of us are there…?"

"There's 51 of us since we're a big family and everything,"

"Wow that's a lot auntie Minnie,"

"Yes, yes it is,"

"What kind of drinks do they have?"

"All sorts of drinks come on I'll show you?"

Hermione and her family were gathering a table, waiting for their food and getting their drinks, the other side of Europe was America-where you'll see a small town Forks, Washington was the police station where Harry Clearwater and Billy Black were accompany Charlie for lunch as they were chatting among themselves about the new changes around town and in the schools.

"So you're telling me that Mia did all this?" Harry whispered.

Charlie nodded at this "Yeah it's all her idea along with Jay and Ariel who suggested some ideas of their own as well," he explained.

"Really?" Billy asked.

"Yep, it's all them,"

"But, why use a different name?"

"She wanted to use a different identity away from people meddling into her business you know how Forks is,"

Billy and Harry nodded at this but, then just when either of them were about to answer they suddenly stiffened which Charlie noticed; realizing it must've been the Cullens since they're not exactly in good terms well sort of.

"Hello Charlie, Billy… Harry…" Alice greeted Charlie.

"Oh hello Alice I didn't know you're back? I thought you left" Charlie asked.

"Left? Oh right we haven't left yet we're not leaving until tomorrow," Alice explained.

Charlie gave a slow nod at this "Of course that's understandable," he murmured.

"What about you?" Alice asked.

"What about me?"

"Are you … going in vacation,"

"Not this time I have so many things I have to prepare,"

"Prepare… prepare what?"

Charlie noticed his two best friends stiffen at this while he grew uncomfortable feeling the tension in the air "Well… my nieces and nephew with their families are … going to live here… in Forks… so I'm just … ya know… preparing their arrival that's all," he explained.

"I didn't know that you have family… Bella told me they pass away?"

"Well yes and no. Bella doesn't know everyone in my family just her grandparents, her aunt and uncle,"

"Oh… I'm sorry I didn't know you have nieces and nephews where they're from…"

Charlie looked rather uncomfortable "London… they're from London?"

"Really…?"

"Yes,"

"So this would be Bella's and the twins Quinn and Alex cousins?"

Charlie slowly nod at this "Yes… that would be correct?"

Alice noticed Charlie a little uncomfortable from this conversation "So … how old are they?"

"Who?"

"Bella's and the twins Quinn and Alex cousins?"

"Ah… umm Jay would be … 30 years old… Ariel… she's 27 … and little Mya… would …be 25 years old…"

"Mya?"

"Yes… it's her nickname.. "

"What's her name?"

"Hermione… "

"Does she have another sister?"

"Another sister? Who?"

Alice gave an innocent shrug "Anastasia Wood? Does that ring any bells?"

"Hmm? Who?"

"Anastasia Wood it says so in the letter?"

Charlie blinked his eyes owlish as realization dawned to him since that's Hermione's secret identity since no one in town knows it's Hermione "Oh right… yes Anastasia… she's also coming as well… she's uh Hermione's cousin,"

"Another cousin?"

"Yes...they're …they're both my nieces so…"

Alice stared at Charlie for a moment "Oh really?"

"Yes…"

"Are they nice,"

"Very nice and respectful they're quite famous in Europe from what I heard?"

"Famous?"

"Yes… Hermione and Anastasia are both… working in the government, Ariel works in the CEO Fashion Industry and being a healer, a nurse then Jay he's going to work with me as a police officer,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Bella never mentioned she had any cousins and told me that they weren't alive anymore,"

Billy and Harry snorted at this which Alice raise her eyebrow "Sorry… went to the wrong pipe.." Billy coughed covering his mouth"You were saying?" he explained.

"Ah… yes… well Bella and Hermione never get along very well even as children...I guess you can say… it's complicated I suppose…as for my other nieces and nephews they're pretty much alive at least some of them anyway… like I said Bella never met them before but, the twins have over the years"

"I didn't know the twins Quinn and Alex knew about this?"

"There's a lot of things that the twins and I don't talk about … Quinn and Alex has always been fond with their cousins Hermione, Ariel, and Jay then there's Aqua, Athena, Ruby, then there's Anastasia… while for Bells well she never got along with her cousins like at all?"

"How come and what about Anastasia does she get along with Bella,"

"No absolutely not,"

"Why not?"

"They just never got along… I think it's because Bella is always been jealous of her…"

"Jealous of who?"

"Hermione she's always been smart for her own her age and she gets along with everyone never had a problem with anyone around her… and I think … Bella always been jealous on how close I am with Hermione, Anastasia, Aqua, Athena, Ruby … Ariel… and Jay … since Bells always lived with her mom her whole life before she moved in with me and the twins Quinn and Alex; Jay, Ariel, Hermione and Anastasia always been fond of the twins even when they were born they always been close best friends since the day they were born,"

"And Bella?"

"As I told you they don't get along with each other at all…"

"I see… "

"Mhmm…"

"So… Hermione, Ariel, Jay and Anastasia with their children and friends with their children are coming to Forks?"

"Yes,"

"When?"

"Next week," Harry answered, a small lie not wanting the Cullens to ruin their plan.

"Next week?"

"Yes they're coming next week…" Charlie began to say sipping his water raising his eyebrow at Alice "Why are you asking me about my family anyway no offense to you or anything?" he explained.

"None taken I'm just… curious is all you never really talk about your side of the family before?"

"Probably because I don't talk about my family side since … they're all … dead...from the war…"

Alice furrowed her eyebrows noticing Charlie's stiff tone "War…I thought you said they're alive?"

"Yes… they got killed… I was pretty young … when I lost my entire family…but, not all of them they managed to get away from the war thanks to my friend… he actually saved them from the war …and I owe my life because of it."

"Oh.. I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's fine and besides… my little sister Emmy … she was the only survivor in our family who survived from the war… but, then she and her husband Dan.. who's Bella's, Quinn's and Alex's aunt and uncle… Hermione's parents… along with Jay, Ariel and … uh Anastasia being their goddaughter… they … uh got killed about 3 years ago… from a car crash…they'll all buried in the La Push Reservation since our family plot is in Forks. It's very protected in our family plot no one can get inside without my permission my niece Ariel made sure of that,"

"Oh…really... "

"Yes…"

"I'm sorry that happen to you Charlie… I didn't know…"

"It's fine … don't worry about it…. you didn't know….it's not like you were meddling into my family unwanted affairs right?"

Alice held her breath noticing Charlie's stiff tone who raise his eyebrow "Ri-ri-right...I would never disrespectful you Charlie you have to know that,"

"I know… and I appreciate that…"

"Of course…"

"Curious isn't it?"

"About what?"

"Why out of nowhere you would ask me about my family's affairs since you never once asked about my family before… so why being the curious one ask me now?"

"Well… " Alice began to say as she held her breath shifting a bit uncomfortable "I always been curious … since you never talk about your family … and I asked Bella once … but, she never … puts into … explanation about your side of the family that's all… and whenever I talk to Quinn and Alex they refused to talk to me… even though… I tried very hard to be their friend but, they still refuse… no matter how hard I try…," she explained.

"Did she now?"

"Yes…"

"That's funny since Bella never cared about wanting to know about my family history before so why would she care now?"

"Maybe…. it's her way on wanting to be close to you… you even said so yourself you guys were never close …besides with the twins Quinn and Alex,"

Charlie eyes darken which Alice noticed but, shook her head probably from the light "That maybe true… but, I don't appreciate anyone in town meddling into my business even from unwanted visitors considering it's very rude even if they're trying to be my friend. It's nobody business but, my own," he explained.

"R-r-r-right… so… you said that… umm… Hermione and her family are coming here next week?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well… it's just… my family and I will… be in vacation going to Greece… and I want to meet your family side that's all…"

"That's too bad…"

"Yes… I suppose it is.." Alice sighed carrying her bags as she's not sure what to feel at the moment "Well… I should go Jasper is probably looking for me it was … nice talking to you again Charlie…" she gave a nod at this "Billy… Harry… gentleman I'll see you around," she explained walking away causing Charlie to nod at this.

"See you Alice…" Charlie murmured giving a wave; once she was gone knowing her she's probably overhear their conversation from vampire hearing.

"Is she gone?" Harry murmured.

Charlie squinted his eyes staring at the woods where she disappeared too considering she's a vampire but, neither of the Cullens knew that he knew about what they are "Yeah… she's gone but, you can never be too careful let's talk in my office we can talk in private there," he whispered.

"Way ahead of you Charlie," Billy murmured.

What Alice Cullen didn't realize was that Robb and Jon Goldstein cousins to Rolf and Newt Jr III Scamander put a silence charm around Charlie's office and protection wards to keep away from unwanted visitors that includes the Cullens since neither of them trusted them to begin with.

 **[London, England-Carnival in muggle London] ….**

Hermione and her family were eating their dinner chatting away on which ride and carnival games were their favorite but, once it reached 8:15 p.m. the expecting mothers Ariel Weasley, wife of George Weasley, Luna Malfoy wife of Draco Malfoy, Pansy Nott wife of Theodore Nott, and Nymphadora Lupin wife of Remus Lupin were getting tired so they decided to head to the studio apart that was owned by Hermione's childhood friends who gave it to her to keep since that childhood friend pass away so it was like her hiding place away from the press since it's quite private away from everyone.

"So what ride do you guys want to go next lovelies?" Hermione asked.

"Can we go to the water ride again auntie Minnie?" Teddy asked.

"You really like that ride huh Teddy bear?"

"Yes, it's really fun,"

"Well I suppose we can go one more time before we head out,"

"Awesome come on auntie Minnie there's no long line this time," Teddy announced dragging his godmother Hermione to the water ride "We'll be back okay mama," he quickly added.

"We'll be here waiting for you two to get back darling,"

"Dad can I go with auntie Minnie and Teddy?"

"Of course go ahead we'll be here watching over the kids,"

"Thanks dad," Logan beamed as he and his siblings rushed over after their auntie Hermione and Teddy who joined them not far ahead.

"And pray tell what we should do while they're at the rides?"

"We'll look around there's bound to have something we can do for all of us," Jay announced.

"True, true,"

"Oh we should let Hermione know where we'll meet up,"

"Logan can you come here for a second?"

"Sure dad what's up?"

"Since you guys will go on the rides again how about we meet say 2 more hours before we leave?"

"Really dad where do you want to meet?"

Jay looked around the carnival with a grin "How about there?" he pointed out.

Logan looked at where his dad was looking at "The Flower Meadows?"

"Yes, we'll be taking pictures and we'll meet up later okay,"

"Okay dad I'll tell auntie Minnie and see you guys there,"

"Cool and don't split up from your aunt alright,"

"I won't dad are you sure you'll be alright by yourself,"

"Who said I'll be by myself I have your aunt Ariel and the rest of the group besides I'll watch the kids while you go with your aunt Hermione,"

"Okay see you later dad,"

"See you and keep your phone on loud I'll call you when we're ready to leave,"

"Okay bye,"

"Bye,"

 **Teddy's P.O.V.**

"So what other rides do you want to go Teddy bear after this?" my godmother Hermione asked.

I looked around the carnival "Can we go to the ride next to the Ferris Wheel?"

"You mean that one Teddy?" Sophia asked pointing at the rocket stars ride.

"Yes that one,"

"Yeah we can go there since it's just us,"

"Cool,"

"Auntie Minnie," Logan began to say as we turned around to see Logan, CJ, Zander, Sophia, Hanna, Ariana, Newt and Nelson rushing to us "Dad said that we're going to meet at the Flower Meadows in 2 hours tops," he explained.

"Did he?" my godmother Hermione asked.

"Yes apparently dad wants to show everyone the carnival in the left side while we're in the right side," CJ explained.

"Sounds reasonable since we still have time,"

"Yeah we do,"

"Any request on other rides you guys want to try out?"

"Can we try those … I think it's the Aviation, Indy Racer, 4n1 Eurobungy, Carnival Funhouse, Merry Go Round, Tubs of Fun (Rock n' Roll), Whip-O-Whirl and the Ferris Wheel again?"

"Yes, I think we have enough time to ride all of them since most of them aren't to long like last time,"

"Yeah it was pretty crowded huh auntie Minnie," Sophia asked.

"Yes, I suppose it happens when you gather a lot of people inside the carnival seasons,"

"Will they have those in Forks auntie Minnie,"

"Of course Aria, did you know in our home town there's always bound to have a celebration fair going on in every other holidays each year,"

"Really? Like what?"

"Well you know in Halloween where in our boarding school we have celebration feasts?"

"Yeah?"

"Well in Forks you get to dress up in a costumes and there's a dance there,"

"What kind of dance?"

"Usually a Halloween Masquerade Dance mostly,"

"Really is it fun auntie Minnie?"

"Loads of fun but, to be honest I haven't been in Forks since I was 13 so I'm pretty sure they changed some things over the years,"

"You really think so?"

"Oh yes there's going to be load of changes when we get there,"

"Like what?"

"Well you know how I told you guys about the Quidditch Field?"

"Yeah?"

"Well it's going to be like that but, in our property it won't be long till we all teach you how to play,"

"Really auntie Minnie that would be really brilliant,"

"I thought as much come on it's our turn,"

In the other side of the carnival Jay, Ariel, Fred, George, Theo, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Draco, Luna, Narcissa, Lucius, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, and Andromeda with the kids were playing carnival games having tons of fun that neither of them notice lost of time where they met up with Hermione and the kids at the Flower Meadows.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Draco how long has it been since we split up with Hermione and the kids?"

"Nearly 1 hour and 30 minutes why?"

"Oh bloody hell we're supposed to meet them at the flower meadows within half an hour,"

"Really well what are we waiting for and how far is it from here?"

"In the middle of the carnival so it would take half an hour to get through this crowd,"

"I'm sure they're taking their times aren't they?"

"Maybe, come on we should get going we wouldn't want to be for our flight hmm"

"Oh look there they are," Luna asked arriving 15 minutes later they see Hermione with Jay's children-Logan, Zander, CJ, Sophia, Newt, Nelson, Hanna, Arianna and her godson Teddy.

"Hey guys," Hermione beamed noticing the prices of stuff animals "You guys looked you had fun?" she asked.

"We did how about you guys?" Jay asked.

"We had loads of fun didn't we guys," Hermione asked turning to her nieces and nephews.

"Yeah auntie Minnie was awesome she climbed all the way to the top it was so cool and she wasn't even scared," CJ announced.

"Oh really which ones?"

"The 4n1 Euro Bungee ride?"

"You're kidding,"

"I'm not kidding dad I got it in video look," Newt announced causing Jay and the other to look through the IPad videos seeing Hermione doing back flips with tons of loops and did a double triple kick that left the crowd in awe as if it was natural for her with a gawk looks especially her friends.

"Bloody hell Mia you're full of surprises aren't you,"

"Guilty as charged," Hermione giggled "I suppose it helps that I used to be a gymnast as a kid,"

"No way for how long?"

"Since I was 5 years and stopped when I was about … 13 years old,"

"Really?"

"Yes, it was … because I knew things were going to be different and I knew then that I had to sacrifice some stuff and being a gymnast was one of them,"

"That sucks Mya I'm sure you'll be able to go back can't you?"

"Maybe come on let's take a walk and see what else they have,"

"Sure oooh and let's get some snacks as well can't we?"

"Of course Lulu speaking of snacks," Hermione began to say grabbing some cotton candy giving one to Luna who perked up "This is for you I had a feeling you were craving for some," she asked.

"How did you know?"

"Well… you are pregnant with my goddaughter,"

"True..but, how did you know I was craving for cotton candy?"

"I was craving them when I was pregnant with the quints,"

"Makes sense,"

"Do you want some Pansy, Tonks? Ariel?"

"Yes please,"

"You're lucky I bought the whole cart,"

"What for?"

"In case you guys got hungry,"

"But, the whole cart though you couldn't get the other carts like actual food Mia?"

"I bought other food,"

"I don't see any?"

Hermione huffed and whistled for the six men who were serving food causing everyone to gawk at the girl "Yes, Mrs. Potter?" one of the boys asked.

"My family and I are hungry you don't suppose we can have six of those serving food with different food dishes do you?"

"Of course," One of the boys who Hermione saw was Holden "What kind do you want?"

Hermione looked around "McDonalds, Wendy's, Carl's Jr, In-and-out, Jack in the Box, Thai, Japanese, Chinese, Mexican, Italian and Filipino food please,"

"Of course m'ame that would be 50 tickets," Holden explained passing the food to the Potter family clan.

"Thank you and here you go," Hermione beamed passing the tickets as they were setting the food "Happy Draco?" she explained.

Draco mumbled under his breath "Thank you," he murmured.

"Your welcome now let's dig in I'm starving," Hermione beamed paying a big tip $100 each for Holden and his friends left bowing thanking her for the tip heading to their food station that was 15 minutes away.

"This is great auntie Minnie thank you for the food," Logan answered.

"Your welcome Logan,"

"So what else did you get?"

"Well we have McDonalds, Wendy's, Carl's Jr, In-and-out, Jack in the box, Thai, Japanese, Chinese, Mexican, Italian, and Filipino food as requested,"

"This pasta is really good," Teddy cried out happily.

"Well of course it does it's from Italy Teddy," Blaise beamed at this "My mother and grandmother can make this from scratch if you want I can teach you some?"

"Would you really uncle Blaise?"

"Of course,"

"Cool I can't wait what else can you teach me uncle Blaise?"

"Anything you want me to teach you kiddo,"

"Awesome,"

"Sounds delicious since it's like a big buffet for us but, did you managed to figure out what you're going to do in Forks Mia?" Ariel explained.

"Yes, yes I did since we're leaving early for our flight I made tons of plans for what I'm going to do in Forks,"

"Like what Mia?"

"Well for one I have a meeting with Samuel,"

"Uh oh she said his name again,"

"Who's Samuel?"

"Our childhood best friend in Forks whenever Mia says their full name it would consider them in trouble,"

"Oh I see and what exactly did Samuel do?"

"He cheated on Leeleebear,"

"Who?"

"Another childhood best friend of ours when we last saw them they were happily in love only to find out that Samuel cheating on Leeleebear with that whore Emily,"

"Who's Emily?"

"Apparently she's Leeleebear and Sethyboo cousin from their mom's side,"

"Ah... and I assume you don't like her?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Considering you have a scowl on your face ... yes.. kind of ..."

"Well there you have it,"

"Well it sounds we had an eventful day today besides buying the whole cart full of candy don't you think the kids will get sugar high with this stuff,"

"Not really since we have other food to eat Ariel,"

"It's true auntie Ariel she bought the whole cart full of cotton candy and we picked the other foods for all of us to eat,"

"Brilliant, please tell me you paid the guy right?"

"Of course I did I wasn't going to steal cotton candy or not hire Holden with his friends to set the food for us without paying you know,"

"True very true once we're done eating we can look around the carnival for a bit what do you think?"

"Sounds good,"

After resting at the bench chatting away watching the crowds, it was starting to get late for everyone and it was only 8:45 p.m. it feels longer than that but, they do need to get ready to leave to the airport soon.

"Hermione I think it's time I head home with the boys it's rather late," Kingsley announced.

"Really? Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it's almost the boys bed time and before I forget here's the port keys you requested," Kingsley told her.

"Thank you Kingsley I really appreciate it," Hermione murmured putting the port keys inside her beaded bag for safe keeping.

"Of course, of course it was fun we should do this again sometime," Kingsley waved it off holding one of his sons Dylan who was soundly asleep "I haven't had this so much fun in a long time," he explained.

"It really was," Narcissa replied as she bid goodbye to Kingsley with a hug with Lucius who patted him on the back.

"We should get going too since we're going to see you in a few days," Lucius offered.

"Awe do you have to go grandfather?" Scorpius pouted at this.

"Yes Scorp your grandmother and I have to get ready for tomorrow?" Lucius asked.

"Where are you guys going?" Lorran asked.

"We're going to France for a business trip but, we'll see you guys next week," Narcissa asked kissing her grandson.

"Awe okay, I'll see you soon nana," Scorpius pouted as he hugged his grandmother Narcissa.

"We'll see you soon Scorpius you be good to your parents and brothers huh?" Lucius asked.

"I will grandfather," Scorpius murmured.

"We'll see you soon darlings," Narcissa told Draco who kissed his cheek and hugged Luna.

"Goodbye mother, goodbye father Blaise and I will meet you in Paris, France once we're done with the business in Italy," Draco murmured.

Lucius nodded at this "Of course just owl us and we'll meet up when you're done Draco," he explained.

"Of course father,"

"Minnie, Minnie," someone called in the background causing everyone to turn to see Newt Scamander III rushing over them "Hey! I'm so glad I caught you," he explained.

"Oh what's wrong Newt?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing's wrong Minnie I just thought I give you this before you leave I figured you might need it?" Newt winked at this.

Hermione had a curious look looking inside the bag and see a litter of puppies who were sleeping "Oh my gosh where did you get them?" she explained.

"I had a friend who owe me a favor I figured the kids would like it," Newt replied.

"Thank you so much Newt I love it," Hermione replied hugging her ex boyfriend, who's now her best friend.

"Of course Minnie be sure to keep in touch huh," Newt told her.

"I'll be sure to do that," Hermione beamed at this grabbing her notebook writing her new address and phone number "This is my new address and phone number if you're ever in America be sure to come visit in Forks huh?" she explained.

"Forks…?" Newt asked.

"Yes it's a small town," Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously "It's in Washington?"

Newt raise his eyebrow at her "Washington huh?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"Is this the home town that you told me about before,"

"Yes,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"They named a town out of a utensil?"

"Apparently…"

 **~*~End of Chapter Twenty-Three~*~**

 **Whoooooooooooo that took longer than I realize and I noticed that the last four chapters was longer than the other chapters so I decided to rewrite that chapter before I update which won't be long though once I update the next four chapters that's when I'll rewrite and everything. And thank you so much for supporting this story it meant so much to me! I'll be sure to update whenever I can ciao for now dolls !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Summer Festival (Part 2)**

"Mental aren't they?"

"A bit yes,"

"Well I'll be sure to come visit Minnie," Newt hugged his best friend and kissed her forehead "You take care of yourself huh?" he explained.

"You too goodbye,"

"Goodbye Minnie I'll miss you and I'll see you kids later huh"

"I'll miss you too I'll owl you when we open the Quidditch Field,"

"I'll be looking forward to it and we play against each other with the guys?"

"It's a date," Hermione winked causing Newt to chuckle "I'm so going to be beat you and your so called team,"

"No way Hufflepuff and the best American team in the country is always winning Minnie,"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, not when we have the best Chaser and team in the county,"

"Oh yeah who?"

"Me?"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really?"

"Well then Mrs. Potter bring it on Minnie bring it on,"

"Back at ya Mr. Scamander,"

Once Newt and Hermione laughed and hugged one last time, he went back to meet up with one of his co-workers but, watched them leave heading to the parking lot where they were bidding goodbye to Kingsley and the boys since they parked not far from each other and made plans within two weeks from now.

"Boys it's time to go say goodbye to your godmother," Kingsley softly murmured.

Noeh whimpered "Do I have too papa…" he murmured.

"Yes son she's leaving quite soon… moving to America," Kingsley softly replied.

Noah sniffed "Goodbye auntie Minnie I'll miss you," he murmured.

Hermione soften her eyes over her godson "Oh baby Noah don't be sad… you and your brothers along with your papa can always visit me whenever you want," she murmured.

"Really?" Alex whimpered.

"Yes really but, you know what it won't be the last time we see each other?"

"It won't?"

"No darling you're going to see me within a week we're going to Disneyland together I already talked to your papa about it and he agreed to come along with us,"

"Really? You really mean it auntie Minnie,"

"Of course after all it's James, Seth, Lily, Evie, Henry, Rose, Daisy, Amelia & Hugo's birthday weekend so we'll be away for a whole entire week all fun and games for all whole family,"

Noah, Dyland and Alex stared at their godmother with awe look "Really auntie Minnie we get to go to Disneyland?" Alex asked.

"Yes,"

"Cool… auntie Minnie?"

"Yes?"

"What's Disneyland?"

For some reason everyone couldn't help but, chuckle over this "Disneyland is a theme park similar to this but, much, much, much bigger," Hermione winked at her godson.

"Bigger… how big?"

"So, so, so, so big that there's a castle that you get to go inside?"

"A castle?"

"Yes?"

"Is it fun?"

"Loads, loads of fun darling and there's loads of rides but, not all of the rides that you can go since you're not tall enough yet,"

"Awe how come?"

"You have to be older to ride the rides darling?"

"How much older?"

Hermione rubbed her chin "I would say… when you're … 7-8 years old I assume?"

"Really that's soooooooooooo long,"

"Not very long maybe… within 4 years from now,"

"Awe… that's too long auntie Minnie can't I ride the big rides?"

"Only when your older it's the rules,"

"Awe phooey… what else do they have?"

"They have parades?"

"What's that?"

"It's like a show that you can get to see all sorts of different characters?"

"Characters?"

"Yes Disney characters?"

"What's that?"

"When you watch a movie I'll show it to you?"

"Cool what else do they have?"

"Food?"

"Food…"

"Yes loads of food they even have cotton candy which it's brilliant so brilliant it melts in your mouth and taste like a cloud,"

"A cloud…like the one I had before?"

"Yes but, it's more colorful that it changes your tongue in different colors"

"Changes my tongue in colorful colors you mean there's more than one color auntie Minnie,"

"Apparently they do have that,"

"Coooool I can't wait to see it. I want my tongue black,"

"Black they don't have black cotton candy darling just bright colors.. Like blue, red, pink, green, yellow, purple, orange and lime green stuff like that,"

"Oooh but, it's still looks fun I can't wait auntie Minnie," Noah announced causing everyone to chuckle.

"Me either darling I will see you in a week and you be good for your papa okay,"

"I promise I'll see you later okay,"

"Bye darling," Hermione waved at her godson's while Kingsley bid everyone goodbye after holding his sons by steading them into his arms and apparate away with a silent 'pop' then turned to her friends and family "Well that was fun you guys ready to go?" she explained.

"Yes how far is the studio apartment?"

"About an hour from here why?"

"Oh good that's plenty of time I was hoping we can get snacks on the way?"

"Yes, I nearly forgot about the snacks and drinks for the plane ride that's a brilliant idea Lulu since I was just planning to do that anyway," Hermione explained.

"Good thing we think alike," Luna grinned causing the girls to giggle "And being best friends huh Mia," she explained.

"Best friends till the end and people thought I was a prude morons," Hermione snorted at this grabbing her key out of her purse "Well come on let's get out of here before we miss our flights huh?" she explained.

Everyone nodded in agreement heading inside however, Logan and the kids were tired from a long day so Jay and Charlie carried Nelson, Newt, Arianna and Hannah being the youngest of Jay and Mal's kids while Teddy, Logan, Zander, CJ, and Sophia rushed inside the car, laying their heads on their parent's, aunts and uncle's laps while Jay carried the litter of puppies inside their bag that Newt gave to the kids it was a lot of puppies luckily they're asleep right now.

"Everyone buckled in?" Hermione asked.

"Yes,"

"What about the puppies?"

"They're all snuggled inside the bag nugget since they're still asleep,"

"Oh good let's get out of here it's good thing that everything is all packed inside my bag so we can get ready at the studio apartment?"

"What studio apartment Mia?"

"The one that my friend left me before she pass away,"

"Oh no how did she… pass away…"

"She was sick… she had cancer… brain tumor,"

"That's horrible… so she gave the studio apartment to you?"

"Yes, apparently she didn't have any other family left since her parents are both dead… when she was young… she was raised by her uncle but, apparently he was killed too when we were in Hogwarts and since I was her only friend at the hospital she left me her studio apartment near the airport so it's quite close,"

"Wow… have you been there before Mia?"

"A few times yes,"

"How come we never knew about this?"

"You never asked me,"

"Oh… are we still going to the store?"

"Yes it's on the way,"

"Cool I'll make a list,"

"Don't forget to add ice cream would you Lulu,"

"Of course ooh and tea,"

"But, I just bought tea luv?"

"Oh I know but, I want more tea,"

"Yes dear,"

"And I want chocolate,"

"You and chocolate seriously Lulu you and Harry are like obsess with chocolate and I thought you bought more chocolate Draco,"

"I did bought chocolate,"

"And I want more chocolate it's not my fault that your goddaughter Penny wants more chocolate,"

Hermione sighed at this sipping her hot tea peppermint "Yes Lulu,"

"So what store are we going?"

"Hmm…" Hermione began to say scanning around the area since she's familiar with it "Let's try this one…Walmart it has everything," she explained.

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Even clothes,"

"Especially clothes,"

"And food?"

"Yes,"

"Toys?"

"Video games?"

"Yes,"

"What about the computers I want the latest ones that wouldn't be in the stores yet?"

"I know a few people who are willing to give us the latest technology Theo trust me?"

"Oh really who?"

"Robby?"

"Who's Robby?"

"Another ex boyfriend of mine,"

"Ex boyfriend?"

"Yes…"

"And you're still friends with him?"

"Yes…"

"Does Harry knows about these mysterious boyfriends that you had in the past,"

"Of course he does,"

"And what he did he say?"

"He just gawked at me for about ... half an hour then walked out then came back an hour later apologizing stating that whoever I'm with in the past shouldn't ruin the future we had together so … he apologize for being a prat,"

"Isn't that usually Ron's job for apologizing?"

"Originally yes but, I never told Harry or Ron about my past relationships in the past they just assumed that I never had a boyfriend before when in reality I did,"

"Oh really?"

"Yes?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're absolutely terrifying when you're being a cunning and a sneak like a Slytherin Mya,"

"Yes…. yes they have,"

"Well ...they were right you're not just brilliant but, bloody terrifying,"

"Draco language, there are children in the car,"

"Oops sorry…"

"You are so lucky I'm too tired to argue with you Draco,"

"Well isn't that my lucky day," Draco sarcastically says.

"Don't be sarcastic Draco,"

"Yes, dear,"

"So… does this Walmart have… lady things Mia?"

"Yes Lulu,"

"Even … movies that we can watch?"

"Yes Pansy,"

"What about dresses?"

"Depends on the dress I suppose,"

"And pregnant mature clothes?"

"I'm not sure I haven't really looked but, if they don't you have to get that at the mall but, they do have baby things like cribs, baby food etc,"

"Oh good Theo and I need to get more diapers since we're expecting triplets boys,"

"Yes, yes, you do lots and lots of diapers Pansy trust me you're going to need a lot,"

"What about … dog food?"

"Dog food why would we need dog food for?"

"For our dogs silly goose?"

"But, Lulu luv we don't have a dog?"

"Yes we do Newt gave the kids a litter of puppies?"

"What where?"

"Right here," Jay showed the litter of puppies inside the bag causing Draco to blink his eyes owlish "I know it's a lot apparently Newt gave it to the kids,"

"What kind of puppies are they?"

"I would say … a mixture of dalmatians and Huskies."

"What's that?"

"A muggle dog?"

"Really?"

"Mhmm which it's a good thing since we promise the kids that we get them a dog Draco and we'll get more dogs once we arrive there,"

"And how many dogs are you planning to get?"

"A lot and I mean a lot,"

"How many is a lot Luna?"

"I want to save every magical creature I can find and I want a lot of dogs… so … more than 100 creatures really,"

"Why so many?"

"Well with the property so big I figured we can have a farm for the magical creatures that we can watch over it would really mean a lot to me Draco,"

Draco sighed "Yes dear,"

Everyone chuckled at this as they were chatting away "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I almost forgot I should give you the keys,"

"Keys for what?"

"For the manor in Forks when you and Blaise so that way it won't be a hassle for you guys I made copies for everyone,"

"Oh thank you Mia that would be very helpful,"

"Of course B hold on let me stop to the side," Hermione began to say as she stopped at the red light grabbed the keys that were copied and threw it to Blaise who caught it with his hand giving it to everyone who was living in Forks with Hermione "There now you, Draco, Ariel, Jay, and I will be the owners of the Manor until we finish building the houses around the property we'll live together for now okay," she explained.

"Sounds like a plan Mia," Draco replied.

"What about us Mia?" Pansy asked.

"Oh right don't forget to give the copy keys to Pansy and Theo will you Blaise since I'm driving,"

"Of course Mia,"

"Brilliant,"

"How long does it take to go to the store?"

"Not very long I would say… another 10 minutes since we been driving for 45 minutes already,"

"Have we?"

"Yes,"

"You drive quite fast I didn't even noticed it until now,"

"Yes I'm a very fast driver and I never once had an car accident I'm very … cautious and a careful driver,"

"That's good we would hate for anything to happen to either of us right Mione,"

"Yes, yes we don't need that in our lives. Oh look here we are we're in Walmart,"

"Really that was quick,"

"Yes it was a short drive I didn't realize it was close to the carnival until I looked at the GPS,"

"Oh brilliant I got the list let's go,"

"After you Lulu,"

Hermione and her family all went inside after they grabbed four carts Pansy, Ariel, Luna and Hermione got one cart for the food, then Draco Blaise, Neville will get the drinks and toys for the little ones, then Theo, Jay, Charlie, Fred and George with the kids accompany them not far behind but, will find each other once they look each other.

"So what should we get first on the list Lulu?"

"Hmm…." Luna looked at her list while Draco was pushing the stroller with their sons Scorpius, Lysander and Lorcan were still asleep "Let's get the food first Mione," she explained.

"Of course the food would be here in this isle," Hermione explained.

"Perfect.. let's see… we need chips, lots of chips" Luna began to say putting them inside the cart as they were filling the cart "Then … we need snacks… healthy snacks … then we need medicine… then travel kits for all of us… then … we need hmm picture frames, posters, etc," she explained.

"Did you find anything good Lulu?" Ariel asked.

"I got chips,"

"Potato chips Lulu?"

"Yes,"

"What about tea?"

"I don't know which isle is that?"

"It's in this isle Lulu,"

"Brilliant I'll get the whole package,"

"Of course you would,"

"And we need powder donuts?"

"Ooh get chocolate donuts it's really good,"

"They have chocolate donuts where?"

"Right here and the glaze donuts that's my favorite too?"

"Add it in the cart and we need snacks Mione?"

"Yes, let's try this isle,"

"What is it?"

"Cereal etc…"

"Should we get that too Mione?"

"We'll get that when we go to Forks since there's no point ya know,"

"Just snacks right?"

"Yes, and drinks,"

"Of course what kind of drinks?"

"Hmmm… ginger ale?"

"What is that?"

"Helps with the stomach?"

"Ooh,"

"What about this one Mione?"

"Yes add that too,"

"Oooh and don't forget cookies too,"

"Yes all the cookies well not all of them just the ones that we all like,"

"Chocolate chips, fudge, lemon squares there's so many I'll get two of each okay,"

"Sounds fine since it's a big group of us,"

"Yes and we should get going and rest since we need to get ready to head to the airport soon,"

"Yeah we should let's go find Draco and the boys I'm sure they're around here somewhere,"

"Good idea come on then,"

In the other side of the world was America, a small town of Forks it was in the evening where Sam, and the pack were patrolling once more; they been double patrolling due to Victoria and her in-coming army although they didn't hear much except that Victoria who's a vampire is after Bella; Jacob Black was heartbroken and a bit bitter but, not as much as before since he heard the news that his childhood best friend, who's always had a soft spot in his heart Hermione Potter 'nee Granger is finally coming home.

Jake wasn't sure why but, he felt something off in the air he couldn't explain it but, something was different and the dreams that he's been having he wasn't sure what to do about it. All he knew was that whenever he goes to bed he would see the dream of the mysterious girl; it didn't show her face but, all he knew was that she had honey nut caramel brunette curls and always sits on his lap well more like straddling his lap whenever he thinks about her… whoever she was… it always intense and vivid very vivid...and wasn't sure what to make of it to be honest that left him harden in the morning, she had a hourglass body, beautiful long legs that he can tell that she's flexible to do things no girl can do unless she's into that kind of thing and show some cleavage for his eyes only and she would say I'm only yours… and Seth... Jakey bear; that's one of the clues that he's trying to figure her out; there's one person who calls him 'Jakeybear' and that was Mya but, it couldn't be her… could it…

Whenever he had this dreams he would ask her who she was but, as always she would giggle by distracting him, kissing and sucking his neck, whisper naughty dirty things that made him groan, he would grab her by her thighs and push her against the wall and start pounding her hard hearing her moan, telling him to go harder, rougher, anything really to get her to scream his name that would left him hard in the morning when he wakes up he would take a long cold shower because of how intense it was. He wasn't sure if he can wait any longer. He needed to figure out who she was. The way she smiled at him, tease him...god… he had no words. She was beautiful, sexy, smart, a natural mother for their future kids if they ever had kids that is and a vixen minx … and the outfits she wears my god… even just thinking about it made him hard he's trying not to think about it to much when he's in patrols or else it would be a bit awkward due to his ex girlfriend Alex who's a shapeshifter like him not that their breakup wasn't bad it was mutual after all but, still.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down until he goes to bed...he was so close to reveal the girl who haunted his dreams and whenever he was close to the truth asking her who she was… she would just giggle, kissing him to distract him by sitting on his lap, lift her skirt, unzip his jeans revealing his boxers to see his dick up where she tease him by grinding him roughly that left him to groan and starts riding him hard and rough, whispering naughty, dirty things that she's planning on doing to him and let's face it he's willing to do it no matter what, to give her what she wants and he enjoys those dreams to whoever she was.

 **Jacob's P.O.V.**

"Hey Sam, guys sorry I'm late,"

"What took so you so long?"

Jake sighed "Dad needed my help with some stuff and I was hoping I can leave early during patrol?"

"How come?"

"I'm going with my dad tomorrow to the airport remember?"

"The airport for what?"

"Mia… she's coming home… I'm going with my dad to pick her up along with Charlie,"

"You do know if you guys pick her up it won't have any room for you guys to be in the car right?"

"Oh don't worry about that," Leah sighed causing Sam and the pack to nearly jump since she just arrived from her work "Ariel said they bought a car here so it would be two cars that they'll come together with?"

"Where did you come from?"

"I been here from the past ten minutes,"

"And why didn't you say anything?"

Leah shrugged "I didn't had anything to say and besides… they're not going to take one car they're taking four cars because of how many people who's accompanying them,"

"Four cars how many people are coming I thought it was only Mia, Jay and Ariel?"

"You forgot the kids and their families Jake,"

"Oh right…I must be tired then I thought… the kids I forgot they have kids,"

"YOU FORGOT?!"

"Well excuse me for having other things in my mind Seth,"

"Sorry…"

Jake sighed tiredly "No I'm sorry I'm just a little… cranky…"

"Obviously…"

"So can I Sam?"

Sam grew quiet noticing how tired Jake looked "Are you sure you want to patrol with us I mean I don't mind if you sleep Jake,"

"No I need this to keep myself distracted please,"

"Okay… but, just so you know you can leave patrol if you feel tired Jake I don't want you to get sick or anything… but, uh what time are you going to pick them up?"

"Around noon so I'll be absent tomorrow at school,"

"Even school too?"

"Yeah dad said he needed help and I want to have a good sleep before I leave tomorrow so… can I?"

Sam was about to protest but, noticed Leah's and the girls icy cold look that left him to sigh since he's outnumbered by the girls "Yeah… I guess you can leave early from patrol,"

"Really?"

"Yeah since I'm excited to see Hellcat it's been so long since I last saw her,"

"True… but, why the sudden change of mind?"

"More … like change of heart… but, I rather not get into it…"

"Uh okay...so which side should we go?"

"Well since our last patrol from the afternoon was from the east side we'll check the west side and split up in three groups,"

"Sure sounds fine,"

"Which ones are we going to go with who?"

"Well… Jared you, Jake, Seth and Leah will go to the north west,"

"Didn't we went to the north west in our last patrol in the afternoon,"

"Oh right… uhh I guess you guys can go to the south east?"

"We went there this morning Sam,"

Sam sighed tired pinching his nose "Okay… okay… umm… how about you guys go from the cliffs which is … south west did you guys went there?" he began to say causing Jared, Leah, Jake and Seth to shake their heads at this "Great you guys check there, then Paul you and I will check in the north west since we haven't patrolled that side then Quil, you Embry take Collin and Brady with you in the west and east side with Alex, Quinn, Elsa, Killian, Henry, with the others okay" he explained.

"Okay," the pack agreed to this and split up.

"Uhhh Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Forgetting something?"

"You said I can leave early during patrol right?"

"Yeah?"

"So what time are we going to be done?"

"Hm… since it's 10:40 we'll stop between 2-3 in the morning so you can leave maybe around 1:30 in the morning and by then I'll let you sleep for tomorrow,"

"Cool thanks Sam,"

"Sure,"

While Sam and the pack were patrolling later that night, neither of them noticed that they were being watched by Robb and Jon Goldstein who were sipping tea minding their own business.

"Robb?"

"Yes Jon?"

"How long do we have to do this again?"

"Until Mia and her family comes back home?"

"And when are they coming back again?"

"Tomorrow afternoon,"

"Oh that's great… "

"I thought you'd be happy to see Hermione?"

"I am … I'm just tired that's all,"

"Well we have been patrolling since they became a pack Jon,"

"Yeah… I know but, that doesn't mean I have to like it,"

"True… but, at least we got something good out of it?"

"Like what?"

"Well Mia is coming home… there's going to be huge changes before the Cullens and Isabella come back in September. Well mostly Isabella and so called boyfriend Edmund?"

"I thought his name is Edward not Edmund?"

"Same thing,"

"Right…tea?"

"Sure why the hell not," Rob sipped some tea taking a deep sigh "What kind of tea is this?"

"Peppermint tea?"

"Really?"

"Mhmm?"

"Taste good,"

"I know which is why is my favorite,"

"Is this from England?"

"No it's from the new store that recently opened in town?"

"What new store?"

"Walmart?"

"Isn't Walmart all over the world though?"

"It usually is but, they just opened a Walmart here remember thanks to Chief Swan?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Yep."

"So… which side you want to check?"

"This time I'll keep watch on Jake and his side while you check with Sam and his group,"

"Right-O see you in the other side,"

"Back at ya,"

In the other side of the world-London, England Hermione and her family finally managed to check out the stuff they needed before they leave and headed to the studio apartment to get ready since they have 2 ½ hours left to head to the airport. Some of them decided to take a nap before they get ready while Hermione double check with the stuff hoping not to miss anything like important documents and what not. However, Hermione's children decided to wake up from their long sleep since they had a long day today that their mother rushed over them.

"Hey sleepy heads did you have a nice nap?" Hermione murmured.

"Morning momma?" James murmured.

"Morning Jamie Jam are you excited to meet your uncle grandpa today?" Hermione murmured.

James tilting his head with a sleepy yawn "Yeah I'm excited,"

"That's good Jamie Jam he's going to love you guys I can just tell?"

"How?"

"Well he's my uncle of course he has to love you Jamie Jam since you're his grandchild"

James giggled "And I love him too even though I don't remember him much," he murmured.

"And I'm sure he would love you even more," Hermione kissing his forehead "Come on let's get you kids ready since we have to get ready for the airport," she explained.

"I love you momma," James murmured nuzzling his mum.

"And I love you Jamie Jam," Hermione told him holding him close.

"Momma…" Henry murmured causing Hermione to rush over to her youngest son.

"I'm here Henry boo I'm here," Hermione murmured kissing his forehead that was until they both turned to see Seth, Lily, Evie, Rosie, Daisy, Amelia, and Hugo woke up not far behind from James and Henry; she had to sigh and carry them; it was hard at first but, she got the hang of it. Hermione chuckled knowing her kids heading downstairs to the kitchen; the children being in their pajamas and decided to make breakfast only to see Charlie, Tonks and Remus up early preparing breakfast. Charlie who smiled greeted his little sister but, blood.

"Morning little one," Charlie greeted his sister and ruffled the kids well mostly the boys while Lily, Evie, Rosie, Daisy and Amelia were still tired nuzzling their mum's neck "They seem tired,"

"Morning Charlie," Hermione greeted him with a hug well tried too anyway "And yes, apparently, they woke up after I went to get something out of my room with James," she murmured.

Charlie nodded "Let me carry them while you get yourself some breakfast huh?" he offered.

Hermione looked relieved "Thank you," she murmured as she passed the quints to their godfather Charlie who whimpered not wanting to be away from their mum "Shhh it's okay luvs it's just your uncle Charlie your godfather. He'll be watching you guys for a bit while I get ready alright,"

"Momma no go," Henry cried out not wanting to be away from their mother.

"I'm not going anywhere little one this won't take long," Hermione began to say "I'm just going to grab your breakfast see," she poured some cereal on their bowls with milk "See no need to be upset I'm just grabbing the milk," she explained.

Henry whimpered not wanting to let his mum go being the youngest; he's definitely a momma's boy just like his brothers which Hermione didn't seem to mind she loves her quints and the kids more than anything and wouldn't change either of them for the world then went to pack the rest of the food inside her beaded bag luckily it's inside the lunch box to hold many food as much as they want.

Charlie smiled "I don't know how you did it Mia but, you're a perfect natural for them I can see why Ron and Susan would pick you as their godmother while I'll be their favorite uncle," he explained.

Hermione chuckled "Well I suppose I am a natural since I'm their mother after all," she explained.

Charlie nodded "True," he sighed "Did you even sleep at all? You look really tired,"

"I'll be fine," Hermione waved it off looking at the time—it's now 11:45 p.m. then turned to Charlie "We should be there within the hour. I'm going to check on Ariel and the Weasley twins along with Jay and the children since they're the last ones to wake up. Our flight doesn't leave until 3 in the morning sharp, so we should be meeting the others soon," she explained.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked looking worried.

"I'm sure you go get ready I'm just going to double check if we have our documents to leave this place,"

"Alright, I'll go get ready but, what about the kids who will watch them?" Charlie asked.

"I will since I already took a shower and got ready before you guys woke up," Hermione pointed out.

"Oh okay I'll go shower then," Charlie announced.

"Thanks Charlie," Hermione began to say looking at the kids seeing Teddy who was the first one to get ready so far "Morning Teddy bear, oooh Teddy darling do you mind watching the little ones while I grab the others?" she explained.

"Good morning auntie Minnie and I don't mind watching them," Teddy beamed.

"Thanks darling," Hermione replied playfully as she raced to the next room to check on Jay and his kids then Ariel, George, Fred with their children.

Ariel stirred up hearing the alarm clock and turned it off stating it was 11:45 late at night but, they had to get ready for the airport since they're now at the studio apartment so it was a short walk "Georgie— "she murmured "We have to wake up,"

George groaned "What time is it?"

"11:47 in the evening we have to get up our flight is in 3:00 in the morning,"

"We have plenty of time though,"

"Yes but, we have to get there ahead of everyone so that way we won't miss our flights,"

"Alright… alright do we have too it's so early luv…"

Hermione lips twitched, slowly opening the door peeking thru the door "Big sister are you awake?" she murmured not wanting to wake up her nephew and niece.

Ariel yawned "Yeeeeeeah" she yawns tiredly "We'll be down in a few minutes I just have to get ready Mia," she explained.

Hermione nodded "Okay, do you want me to grab Arthur, Emery and Percy?" she asked.

"Would you?" Ariel perked up "Since you're awake and all, I'm still a bit jet lag," she murmured.

"Of course," Hermione nodded at this seeing her godchildren/nephew/niece seeing them stirring as she smiled "Morning little sunshine we should get ready for the airport, don't worry you don't have to change we can just a jacket over your pajamas since it's going to be a long flight," she explained.

Percy II stirred up blinking his eyes; Percy is mixture of George and Ariel put together while Emery looks like Ariel except her eyes are blue while Percy's is brown then there's baby Arthur who's a mixture of George when he was a baby with Ariel's brown eyes. It's a cute mini family.

"Morning Percy bear did you sleep well, let's get you, your sister and brother ready for our next destination hmm?" Hermione began to say picking up her godchildren/nephew/niece. Percy smiled reaching his small arms for his godmother while Emery and Arthur whimpered not wanting to be left out "Don't worry baby Emery, Arthur, I didn't forget about you guys," she picked up her niece bouncing them; Ariel yawned stretching her arms smiling at the scene.

"Morning auntie Minnie," Percy murmured nuzzling her neck "Where are we going again?"

"We're going to Forks, Washington that's all the way in America," Hermione murmured.

"Oh…" Percy grew quiet then reached his small little hands "Mommy," he beamed.

"Hey baby boy did you sleep well?" Ariel began to say as she slowly carried her eldest son then turned to Hermione "Georgie and I are going to get ready under an hour and head to the airport knowing the others are waiting for us," she explained.

"Yes, I think that's a good plan I'll let Luna and Draco go ahead with their group and meet them at the airport since it's a short walk downstairs,"

"Perfect," Ariel told her as she passed Percy to Hermione "Oh don't forget to feed Arthur would you,"

"Of course," Hermione nodded as she steadied Percy, Embry and Arthur on her arms heading downstairs "I'm going to feed them their bottle Teddy is now ready to go he's just waiting James and the kids, Charlie is getting ready and I haven't got a chance to wake up Jay though he's probably still asleep along with the kids," she explained.

"I'll wake him up along with the kids since we need to get ready quickly," Ariel quickly added.

"Brilliant and I'll gather our stuff into one bag so that way we don't have to carry so much in the airport," Hermione pointed out.

"Good idea," Ariel nodded at this kissing her husband George on the check who sighed lying on the bed for a few minutes then turned to her husband "Georgie I'm going to take a shower first then you'll go afterwards okay luv," she explained.

George smiled kissing his wife lovely "Take your time luv I'll just take the guest room bathroom since we have to leave pretty soon," he explained.

Ariel nodded as George got out of bed grabbing his clothes and went to the guest bathroom while Ariel took their bathroom in their bedroom. A few minutes Fred, George and Ariel were ready to go; Jay got up a few minutes after Hermione and ate his breakfast chatting away with Charlie who are now ready to head to the airport while feeding the young ones.

"Come on Henry time to eat huh?" Jay tiredly says with a yawn.

"No, no, no, no," Henry refused shaking his head at this "No hungry,"

"I got this Jay," Charlie offered.

Jay blinked his eyes with a tired yawn "You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah go take a shower I got this," Charlie pointed out "Henry doesn't usually eat this kind of stuff Mya gives him his waffles with blueberries since he hates strawberries,"

"Of course he does," Jay yawned ruffling Henry's hair "Since when do you hate strawberries Henry huh? Huh, huh huh," causing Henry to giggle "You're lucky your uncle Charlie is here for you kiddo," after checking on his kids then his godchildren who were still sleepy then stared at his best friend Charlie with a nod "Alright I'll go get ready then since we're meeting my uncle Charlie and the twins Quinn and Alex my little cousins pretty soon he wants to take us to dinner in our first night," he explained.

"Trust me by the time you get ready the rest of us will be double check with our packing before we head to the airport," Charlie pointed out "And I know what you mean I can't wait to see him again and the twins it's been nearly ..what five years?" he explained.

"Yes somewhere around there," Jay yawned shaking his head to keep himself awake "Bloody hell don't I know it. I'm going to take a shower first. Logan, Zander, CJ, Sophy take the shower downstairs while I'll take the one upstairs then Newt, Nelson, Aria and Hanna go next, so we won't long okay," he explained.

"Okay dad," Logan, Zander CJ & Sophia answered who took a quick shower from their bedrooms as they shared a bedroom inside the studio apartment despite how it's practically empty now it's a bit weird then Newton and Nelson their brothers took a shower next then Ariana and Hanna their adopted sisters who happened to be their cousins then their dad were done under 10 minutes after each other; weird but, okay but, it helps being ahead of schedule.

"Morning dad," Logan yawned at this drying his hair "Did you just finish your shower,"

"Morning son and I did but, how you'd sleep?" Jay asked.

"Okay how about you?" Logan asked.

Jay shrugged "I'll survive do you mind helping Newt, Nelly, Aria and Hanna with their stuff while CJ and Sophy gather your things in the living room since we'll be leaving really soon,"

"Okay dad," Logan yawned as he grabbed his backpack filled with his stuff, along with CJ's, Zander's, Sophia's, Newts, Nelson, Arianna and Sophia's stuff thanks to the undetected extended charm from their auntie Hermione's help where they can put more stuff inside as much as they want—Charlie and Fred Weasley were gathering their things making sure not to forget anything then Ariel and George with their children then Hermione who should be done about now with the kids following not far behind in tow.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked drying her hair in a French braid on her hair and put her beanie hat with some dark blue jeans, a flower top, Adidas shoes and made sure her locket was locked and secured around her neck not wanting to lose anything that her husband Harry gave her.

"We were just talking about uncle Charlie who used to be a wizard like us?" Jay yawned at this "And I was just telling them about the twins they always been fond of us huh Mya?"

"Oh yes I remember the twins Quinn and Alex I can't wait to see them again," Hermione yawned at this.

"Use to be a wizard?" Fred asked who looked confuse "Who is he again?"

"Don't you remember you guys met him at Mya's wedding with Harry a few years ago along with the twins Quinn and Alex they were part of the wedding party in the wedding remember?"

"You mean that guy that looked like a police officer is that him?" George asked.

"Yes that would be him," Jay nodded at this "And the twins Quinn and Alex they're extra protective ever since we can remember" he sips his coffee at this "Just like we're protective with our uncle and our little cousins Quinn and Alex. I told you guys about my uncle Charlie a few times over the years. He's the one that lives in Forks with our cousins who are twins then there's their older sister where we're going to be living now," he explained.

"Really?" Charlie looked surprised at this "You guys seem close with your uncle and your cousins who are twins huh? What about the others" he explained.

"Yeah, he's the best uncle we ever had," Jay chuckled then frowned and scowled feeding Henry, James, Seth, Lily, Daisy, Rose, Amelia, Evie, and Hugo their breakfast which was cereal "But, then there's our estrange cousin Isabella we must consider," he scowled and gave an irritated huff which surprised Charlie, Fred and George who blinked thier eyes since they're not used to Jay being irritated by anyone "I really can't stand her..then the twins Quinn and Alex they're pretty awesome a bit mischief probably got that from uncle Charlie since he used to be a prankster back when he was a student in Hogwarts and then there's my godparents uncle Billy, uncle Harry, auntie Sue who's my uncle's Harry's wife they're really cool. My aunt Sara died a few years ago which is why you saw my uncle Billy in a wheelchair then there's their kids Rebecca and Rachel who are twins then Jacob, then for uncle Harry and auntie Sue they have two kids Leah and Seth Clearwater we're pretty close but, as for Isabella not so much," he explained.

Charlie was about to ask until Jay went upstairs to check on Remus, Tonks and Andromeda who are still getting ready since they're all leaving together seeing Hermione cleaning the dishes and putting them away after drying them then she'll pack them inside the boxes and put them inside her beaded bag for safe keeping.

"What was that about Mia?" Charlie asked.

Hermione sighed "We don't get along with our cousin?"

"How come?"

"We just never got along she's our estrange cousin she's about … five years younger than me and I would've been the same age as my childhood friend Sam but, I aged 2 years than my original age due to the time turner … " Hermione explained.

"Oh I see and uh what about Quinn and Alex?"

"Oh we're quite close they're actually half bloods wizard and witch like us," Hermione pointed out.

"Really?" Fred asked.

"Mhmm they're also a shapeshifter who can change into a wolf whenever they want?"

"A werewolf they didn't get bitten did they?"

"No apparently it's a family gene in my uncle Charlie's and my mum's side of the family. Have you heard of the Quileute wolf pack before?"

"I did I heard about them from your uncle Charlie he said that it's legends that was passed down to generation to generation don't tell me it's true,"

"It's true and don't get me started with Isabella I really can't stand her,"

Charlie nodded at this "Ah ..that makes sense the mysteriously cousin that you, Ariel and Jay can't stand huh? Why do you guys hate her so much? Was she invited to the wedding" he explained.

"I would never invite that bitch in my wedding" Hermione spats in anger.

"You sound like you really hate your cousin Mia?" Fred asked.

Hermione's eyes harden for a minute then took a deep breath to calm down "Isabella and I always hated each other…and no she was not invited to my wedding I won't have that selfish inconsiderate no good for nothing bitch in my wedding since she instantly gets really jealous quite easily especially on how close Ariel, Jay and I are with our uncle Charlie because they have an estranged relationship with one another besides why would I invite her since we never get along and I won't have her ruin the best day of my life ….since Isabella lived with her mother Renee her whole life," she sneered at this which Charlie noticed with his eyebrow raised that his forehead looked shocked by that comment "And because she's close with her mother Renee … uncle Charlie actually consider me, Ariel and Jay as his children despite how he he has three children... but, they're not close…I don't know if you remember my uncle Charlie but, he gave me away at the wedding when Harry and I got married along with my parents, he's a head police chief in Forks and then there's the twins Quinn and Alex you met them at the wedding Charlie they were very shy but, I love them to bits," she explained.

Charlie, Fred and George did remember meeting their uncle Charlie and their cousins Quinn and Alex being twins from the wedding he's a sweet guy along with the rest of the lot.

"Oh yeah I remember him now and he brought your godparents right before and the kids…?" Fred murmured.

"Yes, that would be them… my uncle Billy can't walk anymore so he's in a wheelchair now and my godparent's uncle Harry and auntie Sue would help him out whenever they can with their children all grown up they pretty much keep to themselves," Hermione explained.

"Really?" George asked.

"Yeah my uncle Charlie used to be a wizard back in the day… but, he lost his magic in the first war… before Harry lost his parents…and now my little cousins Quinn and Alex inherited their magic from uncle Charlie besides being a shapeshifter who they inherited from their grandfather" Hermione began to say feeding her children their breakfast since it's a small portion "My uncle Charlie got married 2x Isabella doesn't know about his family before… he had four boys… Logan, Cameron, Ben and CJ—short for Charlie Jacob…my auntie Aaliyah was expecting another baby which was a girl she was going to tell my uncle Charlie the news but, that was before they got killed by ... Bellatrix, Barty Crouch Jr and Dolohov. I'm so glad that I killed them when I did back at the war—well the last two but, thanks to Mrs. Weasley she killed Bellatrix for nearly killed Ginny…" she explained.

Charlie nodded at this "Yeah thanks to mum I wouldn't be surprised if they killed every death eater and I'm sorry that happen to him that must've been awful," he murmured.

"It was … and thank you…" Hermione began to say sipping her tea "And I really miss them?" she murmured.

Charlie soften his eyes giving Hermione a hug "I miss them too… and I bet Harry miss you too," he whispered.

Hermione blinked her tears away giving a brave smile "Yeah I miss him every day but, I'm sure he would've want me to move on…" she paused at this looking at the clock looking at the time "We should get going now if we don't want to miss our flight and I was hoping you can double check everything in case I miss anything before we head out I don't want to leave anything out" she explained.

Charlie nodded at this "Way ahead of you luv," he grinned "Jay and I will be leave last while you guys head to the airport this shouldn't take very long to meet with everyone else at the airport," he explained.

"Good," Hermione murmured scanning around one more time before they head downstairs to the airport since the studio apartment will disappear once they leave.

James, Seth, Henry, Lily and Evie were inside their strollers being pushed by Teddy then there's Rosie, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo who were being pushed by Zander then there's his siblings-Logan, CJ, Sophia, Newton, Nelson, Hanna and Arianna who followed suit carrying their backpacks full with their stuff. After a few minutes Ariel, George, Charlie, Fred, Jay, and Charlie were now ready to head to the Ministry to get the portkey from Kingsley ready who gave extra port keys that Hermione requested in the last minute.

"Here you go Hermione have a safe trip," Kingsley murmured "Be sure to let me know you guys made it to Forks safely will you," he quickly added.

"I will Kingsley and see you next week goodbye," Hermione murmured.

 **~*~End of Chapter Twenty-Four~*~**

 **Wow this is the longest chapter I wrote in a long while. I'm on a roll today but, since I'm leaving in a few hours eh we'll see how it goes. Let me know what you guys think. I know it's a lot but, considering this story is going to be a loooong chapter I have a long way to go. Don't forget to read and review ^_^**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Goodbye England, Hello Forks!**

After they bid goodbye to each other while steadying her children by covering them away from the press with the invisible cloak and exit the building without being notice as she went to meet Charlie and the others at the airport waiting for her. Once Hermione apparated to the airport not wanting to be seen from the reporters she saw her friends waiting for her.

"You guys ready to go?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we're ready," Luna murmured being 7 ½ months pregnant nodding at this carrying the twins Lorcan and Lysander while Draco carried Scorpius while Blaise and Neville grabbed the twins Leo and Allie II steadying them inside their strollers, Jay with his children—Logan, Zander, CJ, Sophia, Newton, Nelson, Arianna and Hannah then George with his wife Ariel and their two kids Percy II, Emery and Arthur Corey, while being 7 ½ months along pregnant with unborn triplets who will be born within 2 ½ months Bill II, Ronald 'Ron' II, and Ginevra Molly Rose 'Ginny or Gin' II soon then Fred, with Barry and Anya his kids, Charlie, Remus, Tonks with Teddy with their unborn quadruplets, Mrs. Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy with her husband Lucius Malfoy and then Hermione with her family. Everyone has their belongings ready to go and set off to Forks, Washington in Seattle, Washington Airport.

They checked in the airport with their children, got their passports, check in their bags, etc and waited till they were boarded in the airplane. It was only 1:20 in the morning so they had a lot of time left but, they did board the plane early though, so it wasn't so bad; the flight to Seattle, Washington was 11 hours so at least they'll have some sleep in the way.

"Mya how long is your flight for?" Draco asked.

"Eleven hours usually," Hermione answered.

"ELEVEN HOURS?!" Draco exclaimed causing Luna to cover her husband's mouth not wanting him to be rude.

"Shhh," Luna scolded him "You're being rude Draco especially since our sons just got up from their nap," she playfully squats him on the shoulder.

"Sorry," Draco mumbled rubbing his eyes from being so tired.

"Oh, don't be such a baby Draco," Hermione huffed "At least you'll have some sleep since we took a nap at the studio apartment remember," she pointed out.

Draco sighed tiredly "Yeah I guess your right…" he murmured "Bloody hell and I thought our flight was that bad… Blaise and I will see you guys soon,"

"I love you Draco and please be careful," Luna murmured kissing her husband.

"And I love you too and Scorpius, watch over your brothers and your mother with your unborn sister will you," Draco asked his son.

"Don't worry I'll watch over mummy and our family," Scorpius puffed his chest causing his parents to chuckle "You can count on me dad," he explained.

"Good, good I'll see you in next week maybe early than that we'll see how it goes," Draco murmured.

"Bye luv," Blaise kissed Neville and the kids "Leo, Ali you two be good for papa okay,"

"We'll be good," Alice murmured "I love you daddy,"

"And I love you too princess Leo watch over your sister huh?" Blaise asked.

"I will papa," Leo yawned leaning his head over his daddy Neville's shoulder "I love you papa,"

"And I love you don't wander off huh," Blaise told him.

"We won't," Leo and Alice both answered.

"Bye babe be careful both of you," Neville told his husband Blaise and his brother-in-law Draco.

"Of course, and you guys be careful too,"

"Always," Hermione smirked then noticed that Theo and Pansy haven't arrived yet "Hold on where's Pansy and Theo with the girls I thought they were going to see us off?" she explained.

"Theo gave us an message stating that they'll arrive with us within a week since Pansy is pretty tired from the long day we had," Draco assured her.

"Oh okay that's fine I'll just see you at our Disneyland trip," Hermione beamed.

"Exactly and she's excited over this Disneyland trip that you plan for us Mia," Blaise pointed out.

"Well I had to do something for my children since it's their birthday week," Hermione winked "We'll see you guys next week and please be careful," she explained.

"We will and you guys be careful too," Draco assured her.

"Always," Hermione began to say recounting everyone as they're a big group "We'll see you guys next week in Disneyland,"

"See you guys next week…" Draco explained as they both watched them leave to their apparition spot as everyone held on tight to one another until the coast was clear

"You do know that Mya is going to kill us if she finds out …. about…" Blaise was cut off by his best friend Draco.

"No, she won't…not if you keep bringing the subject for her to hear" Draco muttered under his breath "You heard Potter… considering his creature inheritance whatever he is taking his sweet time to hatch and will you lower your voice we don't want anyone to overhear us" he hissed at him.

Blaise sighed knowing he's right "I'm sorry Drake but, it's true you know I am… I still think she's going to bloody kill us,"

"Trust me I know but, Harry tried to communicate her but, for some odd reason it's not working… I think the connection between them broke when we all thought he died… and as much as I agree with you yes they probably would kill us especially Luna and Neville being our spouses for keeping this secret from them for so long… but, I have a feeling Lulu knows though?" Draco explained muttered under his breath.

"How can you tell considering it's kind of obvious Draco," Blaise flatly replied.

"Don't be sarcastic Blaise we both know how her visions are true but, if she can see the future… then she might be able to help us… which might be a good thing since we need her help… after all Harry did try to communicate with Luna but, no prevail really…" Draco began to say with a cooly tone causing Blaise to stare at him with a gawk look but, kept quiet "Look I know it's stressing you out B you don't think it's stressing me out … hopefully we'll know what's going on with Potter at least… know where he is … all we know is that he's by the ocean how hard can that be?" he explained.

"He can be anywhere Drake," Blaise argue back in low otnes.

"I know but, there's a large possibility that he could be closer to us then we think we just don't know where yet… I mean … if he's near the ocean he could be inside a cave for all we know?"

"A cave… aren't there caves in Mya's home town?"

"In Forks… maybe… " Draco began to say grabbing his notebook "Forks…? Okay that's one… how many caves are in this whole entire earth?" he explained.

"A lot it can be anywhere Draco and when the secret comes out Merlin knows that Mya's going to kill the both of us for keeping this from her… especially since Harry is alive,"

"Will you bloody relax we'll tell her when the time comes but, for now Potter has to keep a low profile even if it's away from his family…"

"Draco he's been away from his family for nearly three years … and I can't help it… Mya's like a sister to me and I would hate to lose her trust over this especially keeping this secret from her since we both know she's not known for being the smartest witch of her age for nothing ya know,"

"I know… I know… you don't have to remind me," Draco scowled as they both apparated to a different location "We just have to figure out how to get him out and until then just try to relax the last thing we need is everyone being suspicions over this," he explained.

"I'll try… but, I can't help it…even Neville can tell how nervous I get,"

"Well I guess you have to stop being so nervous especially around Mya you're lucky she didn't notice …"

"Yet… she's going to notice that I'm going to crack Draco,"

"Not unless you want her to kill us both we have to keep this under wraps until we figure out how to get Harry out of that bloody egg… okay… just relax,"

Blaise took a deep breath and calm himself down "I'll—I'll try but, do you even know to get him out?" he asked.

"The only way for Harry to get out is if… he hatched… he's near the ocean so to do that… we'll just have… his powers are fire and water… it could be anything… to be honest,"

"I wish we can tell Luna she would know since she's head department of magical creatures,"

"I know but, with her pregnant I don't want to her alarmed or worried over this,"

Blaise sighed tiredly "I know… I know… and I honestly don't think I want her to be worried either but, I guess we just have to keep it as a secret until we're out of ideas,"

"Yeah…and we need to get him some food?"

"But, how are we going to feed him if he hasn't hatched yet?"

"We're working on it remember,"

"Yeah… I just wish it was that easy mate…"

"Me too… B… me too.."

In the other side of the airport Hermione Potter, Luna Malfoy, Jay Granger, Charlie Weasley, Fred Weasley, George and his wife Ariel Weasley, Remus and his wife Tonks, their son Teddy, Andromeda and their children just arrived at their flights as they were just in time to head inside.

"Alright guys here's our flight—BX98012 London, England to Seattle, Washington that's our stop," Hermione announced "James, kids hold hands and keep close to me whatever you do don't let go of our hands alright loves," she murmured.

"Okay mummy," James and the kids muttered following their mother Hermione, their aunt Ariel, aunt Luna, uncle Neville, leading them inside the airplane with Charlie Weasley ending the line with his brother Fred and George Weasley. After a few minutes Hermione and her family were finally inside their seats were First Class if they're heading to their new home they might as well ride in style.

"Mione what class did you book us in?" Neville asked.

"First class I figured why the hell not," Hermione shrugged at this "It's much spacer then I realized,"

"Muggles are so fancy huh Mione," Luna smiled at this sitting next to her sister.

"You have no idea," Hermione murmured as the children were sitting in the middle seats while Luna, Hermione and Ariel sat in the right side while George, Fred, Charlie and Jay sat in the left side that had four seats on the other side of their kids then Remus, Tonks, along with Andromeda were sitting between the kids so it wasn't so bad.

"Hello, what can I get you ladies a drink?" one of the flight attendants asked.

"Yes, can I have a Ginger ale please with two sprites," Hermione answered.

"Of course, ma 'me," the flight attendant as she poured the drinks for them "Here your drinks ma 'me,"

"Thank you ever so much," Luna beamed at this as the flight attendant nodded at this "Oh and our children from the first four rows will have orange juice," she answered.

"And my husband one of the red-headed twins over there George—he'll have coke cola, and his brother Fred will have sprite, Charlie will have the same and our brother Jay will have Pepsi," Ariel explained.

The flight attendant blinked her eyes looking around the room noticing the people must've be a big family "Of course ma 'me I'll get right on it,"

"Thank you," Hermione answered pausing for a moment "I have a quick question?"

"Of course, what is your question ma 'me?"

"Do you guys sell Shirley Temple with extra cherries by any chance?"

"We do? Do you want me to add that vodka in your drink for you ma 'me?"

"No thank you just regular Shirley Temple please,"

"Okay ma 'me may I please have your i.d."

"Of course, here you go," Hermione passed her driver's license—Hermione Potter who she nodded at this.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter and I'll bring your drink for you would you ladies want one too?" she asked.

"Yes please, non-alcohol please," Ariel answered.

"Coming right up,"

"Thank you,"

"Of course, ma 'me and I'll bring up your breakfast menu momentarily soon,"

"Take your time,"

In the other side of America was … Arizona—Bella and Edward were currently staying with Renee, Bella's mum and her step dad Phil who took them to lunch until Phil announced that he had to run to practice so Renee accompany her husband while Edward spend his time with his girlfriend/fiancee Bella discussing some things. Since Edward's family-Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were getting ready to head to Greece for vacation neither of them knew about the changes around Forks **(a/n: I know this is probably random but, I figured I add them into the chapters-well some of them since I don't really like their characters very much and I really don't like Bella Swan-as for Edward Cullen eh… he's okay (lol) well that's enough of my rambing I'll be getting out of your hare and let you read the rest of the chapters)**

"So Bella how's school coming along?" Renee asked her daughter.

"It's been good… classes are beginning to get hard but, I can manage," Bella murmured eating her pasta while Edward kept quiet.

"And you Edward? How's your classes going?" Phil asked trying to make conversation.

"Pretty well," Edward politely replied.

"So what does your parents do Edward?" Phil asked.

"My father Carlisle he's a doctor, he's really good at what he dos and my mother is an architect in town one of the good ones actually," Edward politely explained.

"Really?" Phil asked raising his eyebrow at the kid.

"Yes sir,"

"Hmm… that's good,"

"And you?"

"Baseball player I'm still getting there,"

"Phil's doing well at what he does. I'm very proud of him,"

"Thank honey," Phil smiled at his wife lovely then his cell phone rang recognizing the ring tone looking at the caller i.d. then frowned which wasn't notice from Edward who had a puzzle look on his face "I should get this it might be work excuse me," he murmured rushing outside.

However, Phil's new wife Renee, her daughter Bella and her boyfriend doesn't realize is that he knows what's been going on with his step daughter and her boyfriend in Forks since he's a wizard. He's not exactly happy but, he kept his emotions in control; he even talked to his wife Renee if she wanted to have another baby? At first Renee looked surprised by this but, told him that she on board to have another baby. When they went to the doctors two days ago apparently Renee is eight weeks pregnant since she wasn't feeling well it worried him vividly but, their both were stunned by the news when they found out.

The minute they came back home Renee told her daughter Bella over the news since their over the moon over the news expecting another baby but, Phil noticed a change over his step daughter… when he saw her reaction apparently she didn't look happy but, pretended to be for her mother's sake even Edward looked stunned by Bella's reaction and got into another argument over it in Bella's old bedroom in low tones and use a silence charm once he found a good spot to talk to his cousin.

"Hello?"

"Hey Philip,"

Phil sighed at this "Henri…how-how are you?"

"I'm great…"

"Are you… really?"

"Yes... "

"So … not that I appreciate you calling I am happy to hear from you but, you usually don't call me so … what's up?"

"What I can't call my cousin?"

"We haven't talked in over 3 years Henri?"

"6 years but, who's counting…"

"Henri…what's up? You sound… serious?"

"I'm not sounding anything… I mean what makes you think something's up?'

"Usually you don't call me unless it was business,"

"Is it a crime that I can't check my cousin?"

"Henri…"

"I mean it's not every day that my own cousin marries my ex-wife?"

"I didn't know it was the same Renee that you had a divorce with since I never went to your wedding?"

"I did invite you to the wedding but, you were busy…"

"I wasn't busy… "

"You were in Greece for a business trip over our family remember?"

"That besides the point…is something wrong usually you don't call unless it was serious Henri?"

Charlie sighed with a snort "Your right I don't usually call you but, I did wanted to check on you but, at the same time … I need to talk to you about my daughter…"

"Which one?"

"Don't be smart with me?"

"I'm sorry it's just… I'm surprised you're even talking to me after what happen between us?"

"I know… I was… hurt… betrayed… by a lot of things but, isn't about what happen between us … this is serious Philip,"

"Okay … lay it on me which daughter are you talking about? Is it Lexy?"

"No… she's okay she's actually at work right now…"

"Okay… if it's not Lexy then... " Phil started to realized it was his step daughter Bella who looked at the window chatting away with her mother Renee while Edward raise his eyebrow at him then turned to Bella who was being asked by Renee about school "It's about Bella isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess… so what about Bella?"

"Are you alone in your office?"

"I'm outside with Renee, Bella and Edward we're having lunch right now,"

Charlie sighed and swore under his breath "Damn it… "

"Why what's wrong?"

"I was hoping I can talk to you in your office but, your out?"

"I can head home if you want?"

"No… no… then it will get suspicious … Edward will try to meddle he can't help himself… listen when you and Renee picked them up? What was your first reaction towards the kid?"

"You were right about your warnings about him… he tried to read my mind but, Henri he can't read my mind since it's protected I put one my barriers up it's pretty powerful since I got a good teacher remember"

"You damn well you did considering I taught you everything I knew kid and... good... so he only can only hear static then?"

"Yes, I have a powerful barriers inside my mind you know that,"

"Good just like I taught you,"

"Of course you always been my favorite cousin,"

"And yet you dated my ex wife,"

"I didn't know she was your ex wife Henri,"

"Yeah I know but, don't worry though I'm already over her…"

"Which one?"

"Don't test me kid,"

"Right… sorry…just trying to lighten the mood"

"It's fine but, what did you think of him?"

"He's polite?"

"Philip?"

Phil sighed tiredly leaning against the wall "He's … nice…"

"Philip…"

"I mean the twins Quinn and Edward got into an argument?"

"Philip…."

"And apparently Quinn doesn't like him at all,"

"PHILIP TYSON MATTHEW MONTRESOR?!"

"Okay… okay…Henri… no need to use my full name since everyone knows me as—"

"Philip Dwyer I know considering I was the one that came up with that name and since you loved baseball I figured you could be one just like your old man,"

Phil chuckled sadly "Yeah… he always loved baseball it's one of the reasons why I wanted to be a baseball player…" he began to say leaning against the wall "But, you were right?" he explained.

"About what exactly…?"

"About… everything… I should've … been more considerate over everything especially Renee… she just… told me that she was married once… I didn't realize it was with you … Henri and I'm sorry…"

"Like I said I got over it…"

"Are you?"

"Don't test me Philip,"

"Okay jeez… I know it's sensitive especially after what happen to Liyah and—"

"Philip I swear to god… just… stop… okay I rather not talk about my ex-wife over the phone thanks especially since that's my kids mother,"

"You loved her…"

"I know I did... but, I loved Aaliyah more… Renee was just… she just helped me heal over Aaliyah and the boys deaths … and I guess along the way I fell in love with her too.."

"It's okay to fall in love again you know…"

"I know… but, I got married twice… got divorced once in my 2nd marriage… I—look we're not talking about me… what did you think of him?"

"Who?"

"Who else would I be talking about Edward? I'm talking about Edward?"

Phil sighed tiredly "Jeez… okay straight to the point I see… he's exactly who you described from the past three years but, I never met the kid until now… Renee told me that Bella and Edward broke up last year… right?"

"They did…"

"And that Bella didn't take the break up well…"

"No… she didn't he left her in the woods?"

Phil furrowed his eyebrows at this "What do you mean he left her in the woods?"

"I mean they took a walk and he just left her in the woods,"

"Why... "

"How should I know all I know was that I was worried and next thing I knew … she never came home… I had to call Billy to get some help that's when Sam found her in the woods,"

"She could've been hurt then,"

"She could've … but, she wasn't… this was before I learned that the twins are shapeshifters?"

"Shapeshifters?"

"Being a wolf our grandfather was a wolf Philip?"

"Was he…"

"He was… apparently the twins Quinn and Alex inherited magic from our side of the family-they're both half-blood wizard and witch?"

"Really?"

"Yes?"

"And Bella doesn't have—"

"No she has no magic she's pure muggle. That's all Renee since she doesn't have any magic so… we're good on that part?"

"Really?"

"Yes?"

"Does Bella know about this?"

"Bella only knows that the twins Quinn and Alex are shapeshifters being in a werewolf pack but, not about them being a half blood wizard or witch. They used to attend Salem Academy of Magic a few years back but, decided to transfer schools to be close to home so she's pretty much in the dark about the twins having magic,"

"Jeez… so … the twins have magic while Bella doesn't which means Renee doesn't know?"

"Of course she doesn't know I haven't even told her that I'm a wizard… you know before I lost my magic… you're lucky you still have yours,"

"I know…"

"Hold on did you use a silent charm for us to talk?"

"Of course I did trust me he won't find out anything about our family background I made sure of it,"

"Good…"

"Speaking of … uh family background… Renee and I have some news…the only ones who knows is just Bella… and her boyfriend Edward we were going to tell the twins Quinn and Alex but, they left early this past summer"

"Oh… what sort of news?"

"She's pregnant… "

"Who? If that punk made my daughter—I'll kill him"

"It's not Bella Henri… it's Renee…"

"What…"

"Renee's pregnant?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm quite positive considering we saw the … ultrasound two days ago Henri at the doctors because she wasn't feeling well we're both surprised by this notion"

Charlie sighed at this "Congratulations how far along is she?"

"She's nearly 8 weeks and—hold on you're not mad?"

"Nope… I told you I'm over her…and I'm happy for you you're going to be a great dad I can tell"

"Thanks… Henri that means a lot but, are you sure … because… when you found out … we haven't talked in over 12 years Henri until you called nine years ago when our youngest niece Hermione got into a war with her husband Harry and their best friend Ron right after we both apologize to each other?"

"I know... I thought about it long and hard... I'm always going to love Renee... and Aaliyah but, I have to move on with my life...right… and we both care about Mia as much as I like to admit,"

"I know it was wrong… but, I couldn't help who I fell in love with Henri… even if it's your ex-wife Renee…"

"I know… it took me awhile but… I was angry...but, after rethinking everything I realize I can't… stop Renee for leaving but, the thing that really hurt the most is that she could've prevent me and her from getting married in the first place but, then again if we didn't get married years ago we probably would've have Bells or the twins and I'm grateful for that don't get me wrong it just… made me realize that I shouldn't linger in the past any longer… which is why I decided to adopt a kid or maybe more than one kid?"

"Adopt more than one kid … so you're okay with us together"

"Yes in both questions I told you I've been over Renee over … 10 years … right before Quinn and Alex went to a private boarding school until they turned 16 years old... "

"Right… I'm just… glad that we can finally talk about this as a family and that's great… how many kids are you thinking of adopting?"

"Me too kid and well if the kid has a family like siblings I'd adopt all of them,"

"But, you don't have any room in the house though?"

"Oh don't worry about the house Phil … I got another house not even Bells knows about but, the twins Quinn and Alex know about it though?"

"Really...which one?"

"Yes really… do you remember Sirius Black our old friend… the one who helped me and Almaak a few years ago during the first war…"

"Of course …he saved yours and Almaak your life if it wasn't for him, his father Orion and his brother Regulus before they were killed right?"

"Yes that's right if it wasn't for them me and Billy wouldn't be here alive with new lives of our own.. but, he left the manor to Mia our niece,"

"Really?"

"Yes and it's a big property,"

"How big?"

"It's about … 650,000 six hundred and fifty thousand square feet and acres. Mia's already building a few houses around the property as we speak. I even made plans to upgrade on what I wanted for the house to look like for the kids. By the end of this year the house will be done under four months,"

"Really that quick usually it would take a year to build that long"

"Yes it usually does but, you know Mia she's preparing for the next couple of projects in Forks without anyone finding out that includes Bells and the Cullens they don't know about the changes until the first day of school,"

"First day of school?"

"Yes they changed the first day in Forks High?"

"Oh really to when?"

"August 20th not September 5th,"

"That's within 3 ½ weeks isn't it,"

"It is,"

"Does Isabella know,"

"Nope she has no idea… and guess who's the principle in that school now?"

"Who?"

"Mia? She's using a secret identity by Anastasia Wood to keep up with appearances but, the first day of school she's going to take off the mask by then,"

"Shouldn't Bella know about this since it's her school along with Quinn and Alex the twins,"

"She should… but, I want her to spend her time with her mother…and the twins Quinn and Alex already know about the first day since I told them the truth about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean after the divorce with Renee… I made sure to get full custody over the twins Quinn and Alex since … I didn't want to be alone ya know… while Bells stay with their mother… it was … hard for me to move on from that but, I had to be strong for the twins… and by the time the twins were 2-3 years old that's when I realize that they have magic … they must've inherited their magic rom me… and there's more?"

"More….? You knew they had magic since they were 2-3 years old?"

"I knew they had magic since they were born… just because I didn't magic that doesn't mean that I didn't feel it… "

"Really…?"

"Yeah...and …that's when they started to transform into a wolf… like Sam and the pack did the year before…"

"How old were they?"

"They were 15 years old… I knew it was a matter of time they were have strong magic but, I didn't realize they inherited the wolf gene from our grandfather?"

"Jeez… so they're pretty powerful like Mia, Jay and Ariel are?"

"Yes very powerful… and they been putting barriers around the house…"

"Barriers?"

"Powerful wards…"

"And yet it worked when Edward came over?"

"I think that was Lexy who wanted to use a fire spell for Edward in case he tries anything but, only if he's a threat so… I don't think the powerful wards thought he's a threat… they'll only do that if there's a threat?"

"And the wards didn't find him a threat?"

"Oh it did…it was more of a warning but, so far it's been good against our enemies... "

"Does Bella knows,"

Charlie snorted at this "Yeah she knows about the wolf pack apparently I wasn't good enough to know the truth but, she doesn't know about the magic I told the twins Quinn and Alex that it wasn't allowed not even for Bells,"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

 **[no answer]...**

"Henri I know you want to protect her as much as I do but, I need to know … since this is my step daughter… sort of kind of it's a… lot of progress to be honest…"

Charlie sighed tiredly once again "Trust me I know but, it's not about our family anymore...it's about everyone... how much do you know about the Cullens,"

"Besides the fact they're vampires… who feed on animal blood… they're one of the respectful clans in the magical community … why?"

"Anything else?"

"Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale all have powers but, other than that not much… why?"

"Did Renee tell you what happen when Bella been living with the twins Quinn, Alex and I from the past 3 years,"

"She didn't have too since I already know what happen ...there's rumors that Bella wants to be a vampire … an immortal to be with Edward and that the twins knew about it and—"

"SHE'S WHAT?!"

In the other side of the country; there was one flight—Hermione's flight with her family were taking off when the kids strapped their seatbelts until they're up in the air.

"Hello passengers it's your captain Martinez speaking we're about to take off to Seattle, Washington momentarily if you need anything please let the flight attendants know. Thank you for flying in British Airlines to Seattle, Washington. We should be arriving around—9:00 am in the morning as scheduled signing off," the captain answered and that's when they took off to the air while the kids looked through the window in awe murmured to Jay, Fred, George, Charlie and Neville.

"Hey Mione," Luna whispered as she was sitting between Hermione and Ariel.

"Yes Lulu," Hermione yawned at this.

"How long will this flight take? Luna asked.

"About 11 hours," Hermione yawned "So we have a loooong way to go," she yawned again leaning her head against the pillow "Why do you ask?" she explained.

Luna gave a smile "Sounds like it's going to be a long ride and you should sleep Mione you look you might need it and no reason Mione I was just wondering," she explained.

Hermione yawned shaking her head "I can't do that the kids—they might need me… "she yawned.

"Trust me they'll be fine they have us… you need your sleep Mione since we'll have your uncle waiting for us at the airport soon,"

"That's true," Hermione murmured "Are you sure you don't mind,"

"I don't mind at all it would help me catch up with my reading,"

"Reading," Hermione yawned "Since when do you like to read," laying her head against her seat.

Luna lips twitch "I'm just reading the latest ones in Quibbler from daddy before I lost the magazine and the company…it's a good thing that Draco bought the magazine in America it's quite popular there" she murmured.

Hermione yawned "If you say so …and that's brilliant Lulu I can't wait to read it..." as she dozed off to sleep.

"Poor Mione… she must've slept late after the party in Wednesday," Luna murmured worriedly over her best friend.

Ariel gave a sad smile "She was crying the night we had the party when everyone left"

"What?" Luna asked looking at Ariel alarmed "Is she alright?"

Ariel sighed "Yes she's fine but, apparently Fred and George gave her something that belonged to our nana's heirlooms… Harry must've found it because when she opened the jewelry box it played her wedding song with Harry" she whispered.

Luna felt saddened over this biting her bottom lip "Poor Mione that must've been hard," she murmured that's when the turned on the takeoff seat belts sign since we're up in the air after 20 minutes being in the air "Be right back I'm going to the loo,"

Ariel nodded at this "I'll be here,"

"Mummy, mummy look, look," Percy and Arthur cried out pointed at the clouds.

"I can see that sweetheart," Ariel murmured.

"Are we on the air mama?" Emery asked.

"Yes, princess we are," Ariel murmured "Don't talk so loud sweetie your auntie Hermione is asleep right now,"

Emery yawned blinking her eyes "Sorry…" she began to say turning to her auntie then back at her mum "Mama does that mean we're no longer in England anymore?" she murmured.

Ariel yawned "Yes luv, I believe we're no longer in England anymore… we're in the air heading to America to visit your uncle grandpa Charlie he lives in a small town called Forks that's in Seattle, Washington well near it anyway since we're going to live there darling" she explained.

"What's it like mama?" Emery asked as she nuzzled laying on Ariel's chest softly not wanting to hurt the triplets.

Ariel smiled fondly over her little girl "Well, it's a small town not much to report really… there's a beach called 'first beach' it's really beautiful there—you get to see your uncle grandpa with his friends who happened to be mine, your auntie Hermione and uncle Jay's godparents," she smiled fondly over her home town looking at her husband George who was chatting over with Fred, Charlie, Neville and Jay as he gave a playfully wink to his wife who poked her tongue at him in return—it's kind of their thing "And when you're a little older there's a wizardly school in Seattle called Salem Academy of Magic hopefully things will work out luv," she explained.

"Really mama Percy, Arthur and I can go to another magical school in Washington," Emery perked up at this.

"We'll talk to daddy and see what he says," Ariel murmured.

"Tell daddy what?" a familiar voice asked causing Ariel and Emery to turn to see George with curiously on his eyes.

"Daddy," Emery perked up "Mama said we can go to another magical school that's near uncle grandpa isn't that great daddy," she explained.

"Oh really…?" George asked raising his eyebrow at his wife Ariel who nodded at this "Well if that's what you, Arthur and Percy want to go then I don't see why not luv,"

"I would love that daddy I really would," Emery perked up at this.

"Then your mother and I will consider it when we arrive to Seattle, Washington then," George explained.

"Yay!" Emery clapped her hands excitedly "Does that mean Barry and Anya along with the rest of our cousins can come too mommy,"

"Pretty much every one of your cousins really," Ariel murmured.

"That's really cool mama," Emery says.

"Yes, yes it is since I used to go to that school when I was a student before I transfer schools to Hogwarts it would be great to see my old friends again," Ariel explained causing Embry to perk up.

"Hey luv why don't you stay with your uncle Fred for a bit while I talk to mummy okay," George offered at this "And you can tell Anya and Barry the great news hmm?" he winked at his daughter.

"Okay daddy," Emery jumped off her mum's lap before she left she kissed the triplets on her mommy's tummy causing Ariel and George fondly smiling then she headed over to her uncle Fred who seemed surprised at this as he helped his goddaughter Embry up sitting him on the lap with Anya and Barry who was sitting next to each other watching the window in awe.

They left around 2:40 in the morning fifteen minutes early from their flight and left England from the past… six hours—it's a long way they have five long hours to go since it's now—6:00 am in the morning in Pacific Time. Ariel muttered under her breath causing the airplane to speed fast instead of arriving around 11:30 in the morning they were 5 hours early—6:45 am which neither of them seemed to mind.

"Hello passengers we just arrived at Seattle, Washington 6 ½ hours early then planned… I don't remember driving this fast…I must've went through the shortcut without realizing …oh well… it speed things up a bit so we should be arriving within an hour," the plot murmured sounding so confuse causing Ariel to giggle knowing why "Thank you for staying with us in British Airlines and I'm speaking for myself and the rest of the staff today we hope you enjoy your trip and see each other soon by flying with us next time in your next trip," he explained as everyone started to gather around to sit down since the plane was about to land without half an hour.

"That's a bit odd… I thought we were going to arrive around 11:30 not 6:45 in the morning," Jay began to say noticing hi sister Ariel who looked far from innocent "Ariel… what did you do?" he explained.

"Do what?"

"Ariel…"

"I may've speed things our flight a bit?" Ariel murmured.

Jay sighed pinching his nose knowing his sister "Ariel you should be careful knowing the muggles would have caught you," he scolded his sister.

"No one saw me Jay besides I haven't been able to move since I'm carrying for four people here," Ariel gesturing her stomach "Besides we're fine… everyone would've been cranky either way I just wanted to get this over with since it's took us awhile to get home," she explained.

"Yeah well..I should've known you always been inpatient even when we were kids," Jay pointed out pausing for a moment "You should let uncle Charlie know since we arrive 5 ½ hours early since he's picking us up with uncle Billy and uncle Harry thanks to you Ariel," he explained.

"Oops…" Ariel gave a sheepishly smile causing Jay raise his eyebrow "Okay.. okay I will text him as soon as we arrive to the airport so he won't have to pick us up not realizing we're already home… " she began to say turning to their sister Hermione "Mya…" she murmured.

 **[no answer]...**

"Myabee… wake up sweetie…"

"Hmm… what? What is it? Is it the kids?" Hermione murmured.

"No, no the kids are fine we're just about to land very soon,"

Hermione blinked her eyes owlish "What do you mean?"

"I mean we're already near Seattle, Washington already,"

"What that's impossible we should be there in 5 ½ hours by now,"

"Yes, yes, I realize that but, … we're not…"

"But, why I thought we were going to arrive around 11:30 in the morning?"

"We are… but, we arrived a bit early then planned?"

"How early?"

"About 6:45 in the morning early?"

Hermione stared at her dumbly "How in Merlin did we arrive early …" she began to say noticing Ariel's guilty look "Ariel what did you do?" she explained.

"What makes you think I did something?"

"Ariel…"

"Seriously … I may be pregnant with triplets no less but, that doesn't mean I'm up to something,"

"Ariel…."

Ariel sighed at this "Okay fine… fine… your right… I may've speed things up a bit," she murmured.

Hermione sighed at this "Please tell me you were careful when you did this?"

"Yes I was careful no one saw me Mia," Ariel began to say as her lips twitched "And I always been impatient Myabee … 5 ½ hours is a very looooooooooooong time and I got bored,"

"You got bored—" Hermione pinched her nose in annoyance as she knew her older sister was set on something nothing can change her mind "Right you got bored and yes I realize that but, does uncle Charlie know about our flight changes since we just arrived early then planned,"

"Not yet I'm going to let him know when we're close to Seattle, Washington,"

"What time is it though and how far are we?"

"About an half an hour away and it's now 6:55 in the morning,"

Hermione yawned resting up a bit "Okay, wake me up in 15 minutes I just feel really tired," she murmured.

"Will do," Ariel nodded in agreement sipping her ginger ale looking around her family as she texted her uncle Charlie since there was Wi-Fi explaining their flight arrived quite early than planned.

 **Ariel's P.O.V.**

We had a long week and finally heading to America since we just left England six hours ago and now we have 5 ½ hours left but, I decided to speed things a bit so now we're now arriving within half an hour instead arriving in 11:30 in the morning since I got bored and went to text uncle Charlie.

'Good morning uncle Charlie,'

It didn't take long for my uncle Charlie to text back.

'Good morning sweetie, you're awfully early I thought you'd still be in the air heading down to Seattle, Washington by now,'

'Hold on let me call you in a bit so we can talk okay since I have some bad news...

'Okay…'

Ariel got up with the help of Luna who helped her "I'll be right back Lulu I need the loo,"

"Okay I'll be here,"

Once Ariel was by herself she put a silent charm around the bathroom and called her uncle Charlie since it's now 7:05 in the morning they should be arriving soon.

"Hello?"

"Hey uncle Charlie,"

"Hey sweetie so what's the bad news?"

"Well… apparently we can't go home today?"

"What?! Why?"

"It's raining?"

"Raining?"

"In London we had to miss our flight today because of the rain it's rather pouring rather hard at the airport?"

"What you're kidding…"

"Nope so we have to wait until tomorrow hopefully the weather will be clear by then?"

"So… you're not coming… you… Mia… Jay… the kids… along with your friends… you're not coming today…"

"I'm afraid not…"

Charlie face fell feeling rather disappointment "Well… that… really sucks.."

"Yes… yes it does…"

"So… you're not coming so there's no point of me picking you guys up…"

"Yes I'm afraid so uncle Charlie…I'm sorry…"

Charlie sighed sitting on the couch "No… no it's completely fine … I'll think of something,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well your godfathers Billy and Harry are accompany me we were going to pick you guys up today and Jake too,"

"Jake as in Jacob Black being my godson and like a brother to me that Jacob Black?"

"Yes he insisted on coming along today since he wants to see Mia and the rest of you guys so … he even told Billy three days before they both found out that you guys are coming this coming Friday instead of next week he's really excited and now that you can't come… he's going to be so upset… and disappointed since I'm really worried about him?"

"Worried what for?"

"Well since he and Bells aren't talking … he hasn't been sleeping well…"

"Is he okay?"

"He says he's okay but, I'm still worried over him and he's going to be upset that you guys aren't coming today since he seems so excited…"

Ariel bit her bottom lip nervously as she felt a little guilty "Oh now I feel bad… "

"Bad…feel bad about what?"

"Yes...I feel really bad?"

"For what?"

"For lying to you uncle Charlie?"

"You lied…about what?"

"About us not coming today considering we're already here and I just wanted to prank you?..."

"What—you're—PRANK ME ?!"

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"I got bored…"

"You got bored…and decided to lie to me stating that you weren't coming today… Ariel… that wasn't funny…"

Ariel bowed her head in shame "I know… I'm really sorry uncle Charlie it just… sounded a lot more sense inside my head…"

"How does that make sense in your head Ariel?"

"Well… I thought it was a little funny?"

"Well it's not …" Charlie sighed tiredly causing Ariel to bow her head sadly "So… what did you mean your here? As in here… here in Forks or at the airport here?"

"At the airport...we're about 15 minutes away from the airport?"

"In Seattle, Washington? I thought your flight wasn't until 11:30 in the morning? It's barley … 5 ½ hours early then planned isn't it?"

"Yes… yes it is…"

"So you're really here nearly to the airport this isn't a prank right?"

"Yes we're really coming it's just… our flight changed that part is true?"

"What do you mean your flight changed?"

"Well instead of arriving at 11:30 in the morning… we're arriving within half an hour … well 15 minutes from now actually so… there's no need to pick us up since you have work today don't you?"

 **~*~End of Chapter Twenty-Five~*~**

 **So… this is the longest chapter I wrote so far… but, I added a few changes here and there in each chapter. You probably notice how some chapters are longer than others. I tried to made it equal only to results to some longer chapters very weird but, oh well… I suppose when I have the time I'll rewrite the chapters to make it equal at least some but, we'll see how it goes. I hope you guys enjoy the 3rd half of the chapters.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Black Pearl (Welcome Home)**

 **Ariel's P.O.V.**

"No I don't have work today it's my day off today because I wanted to pick you guys up and what do you mean you're arriving in 15 minutes it's barley 7:10 in the morning"

"Yes I realize that except you don't have to do that uncle Charlie everyone is still tired from the carnival last night?"

"You went to the carnival?"

"Yes?"

"There's a carnival in Forks?"

"No, no not in Forks… it's in London… Mia surprised us to the carnival … apparently her ex boyfriend Newt owns the place?"

"Owns what?"

"The summer carnival that he's hosting in London it's really popular from what I heard it's both muggle and magical for everyone really?"

"Really that sounds like fun,"

"It really is,"

"So… how come you guys arrived to Seattle really early today?

"That might be my fault…"

"Your fault...why what did you do?"

"Well…"

"Ariel…"

"I mean 11 hours is a long flight uncle Charlie…"

"Ariel…"

"And I hardly doubt being 7 ½ months pregnant you tend to get really …. Really… really… bored being in the air for so long?"

"Ariel….what did you do?"

Ariel sighed tiredly "I may've … speed things up a bit on the flight… to arrive 5 ½ hours early than planned?"

"You … speed your flights from arriving instead of 11:30 in the morning to … 7:10 in the morning… what time are you going to arrive there?"

"I would say… 7:30 in the morning….and as for Mia she decided to surprise us at the carnival in our last day yesterday before we head to the airport to kill time so everyone is pretty tired from having fun,"

"Ariel you know how dangerous that could be especially with muggles around… and I hope you were extra careful with that…"

"Yes I was very careful and no one saw me uncle Charlie trust me I've been scolded from both Jay and Ariel this morning when they both realize it was 6:45 in the morning instead of 11:30 in the morning,"

Charlie sighed "Well that's good i just want you to be careful you can never know with … people meddle into people's business and … if you guys are coming around 7:30 in the morning do you guys still want us to pick you guys up I mean it's a little early but, I don't mind at all"

"Oh no you don't have to do that uncle Charlie we're still a bit tired and I don't want our kids to be really cranky when they meet you?"

"Are you sure because I don't mind?"

"We're sure besides they're very cranky and I don't want to leave a bad impression we taught our children with better manners than that uncle Charlie,"

"Ah..of course that's understandable and I wouldn't want that either so… what am I supposed to tell Jake, and your godfathers?"

"Jake?"

"Yes he's coming with us to pick you guys up I just mentioned that remember?"

"Oh right umm I must be really tired then I thought but, ummm you can tell him there's no need since he has school today doesn't he?"

"Yeah he does but, he really wants to see you guys?"

"I know he does but, make up a story to tell uncle Billy I'm sure he'll figure something and we can still see each other in the afternoon it's just everyone is still tired ya know,"

"Yeah I can understand that but, speaking of that prank you were very sneaky and for a minute there I actually believed you since I have a day off to pick you guys personally you know,"

"I know and I'm really sorry about that… I just… got bored and mum said that you always gullible and always fall for that kind of trick,"

"So I heard and I haven't been prank in so long not since I was a kid… I grew up way too fast to … deal with that kind of stuff…"

"I know we all did and ya know… since you're meeting up with uncle Billy and uncle Harry you should do the same to them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Pull a prank it might make change your mood today,"

"Change my mood?"

"Yes?"

"Like what?"

"Pretend that we're not coming and make up a story. Pull that inner kid uncle Charlie I bet he's been wanting to come out mum said you were the King of pranks back in school in Hogwarts come on … you might as well try it out again since we're coming home uncle Charlie,"

"I haven't pulled a prank since I graduated from Hogwarts … I may be a little rusty on the jokes,"

"Oh come uncle Charlie don't you want to see their reaction especially Jake's I bet he would love that,"

"You really think so? Wouldn't be angry with me for pulling a joke like that,"

"He probably might but, it's in our inner prankster uncle Charlie besides you should live a little… how long has it been since you had any fun around town… after all being a prankster is one our specialties in our family… especially since you're the one who taught mum and the rest of your family to be a prankster that was all you uncle Charlie,"

Charlie chuckled knowing his niece is right "You know what I think I will thanks kiddo I really needed that laugh,"

"Of course uncle Charlie but, since we're not going to see each other in the airport later why don't we meet for a late lunch?"

"A late lunch?"

"Yes,"

"You know what… I think that would be awesome and I can pull a few strings stating that I'll take your godfathers away for a few hours we can go fishing since you're going to be home in a few minutes right,"

"Yes, so what time do you want to meet up?"

"How about… we meet around 3:30 sharp so that way you guys will be wide awake when we meet up with each other how does that sound and we can meet at the Manor as planned so it shouldn't be long since today is my day off today and I'll even bring your godfather's with me,"

"Sounds like a plan but, what about Isabella she's not going to be here is she?"

"No, she's not in town she's with her mother for the summer, I just talked to Renee last night apparently Bella was hoping to stay until her birthday… so she'll be missing two weeks of school… but, I didn't tell your aunt that making her think she'll miss only a week when in reality she'll miss two weeks of school since the twins Quinn and Alex left their vacation to spend with their mom apparently they got into an argument and left early to go home?"

"Argument what argument?"

"Quinn won't say something about Bella being selfish,"

"That doesn't sound good…"

"No it's not… I have a feeling … Bella is holding something back … and telling me in the last minute,"

"That doesn't sound nice,"

"No it's not and I'm her father... " Charlie sighed tiredly "I don't know what to do with her Ariel...so I just let Bells stay with her mother for the summer since the twins Quinn and Alex refused to come back since Bella ruined their vacation?"

"How come?"

"I want Bella… to spend her last days of vacation with her mother before she gets back to school since she's graduating this year and since Quinn and Alex were both homesick they insisted to get a summer job that won't ruin their schedule for school at least I don't have to worry about the twins they're very responsible,"

"Yes I wonder where they inherited it from uncle Charlie,"

Charlie chuckled "Must've got it from me in my side of the family since I always been responsible and they're very social around town so everyone is pretty much know everyone,"

"Yeah that's true…but, isn't the first day in Forks High in August 20th instead of September 5th like it always has uncle Charlie,"

"It is,"

"Then why not tell her that they changed the first days of school?"

"Let's just say … Mia took care of that bit?"

"Mia?"

"Mhmm apparently she's going to be the head principal and teacher of Bella's school? She's the one who changed everyone's first day in high school in both schools along with the new classes and the classes will start at 7:30 in the morning instead of 8:10 in the morning and it will end at 5:00 instead of 3:15 in the afternoon"

"Really she changed the whole schedule,"

"Yeah she did and she also changed the classes instead of only 6 classes it's now 8 classes for extra credit when the kids go to college she wants them to be prepared for the real world, didn't Mia tell you all this?

"No I haven't heard that. I must've been so busy packing that we haven't got a chance to talk about the whole changes around Forks,"

"You didn't?"

"No does Jay know?"

"Yes he knows,"

"And why am I the last one to know about this?"

"I figured you would've knew about now since the construction around the school is nearly finish by the time it reaches August 20th everyone in town will be seeing the grand opening of the new school term and everything?"

"How do you know that?"

"Considering I'm announcing it to the entire town and the auditorium is nearly finished it's nearly the same size of the stadium?"

"Stadium what stadium?"

"The one that Mia requested to add inside the school?"

"There's a stadium inside Forks High?"

"Yes and in La Push High but, they won't open until next year not the end of this year,"

"How come?"

"Mia is also the head principal in La Push since she owns both schools?"

"Hold on backup … Mia owns both schools?"

"Yes,"

"Can she do that?"

"Considering she bought the school I assume so since she's the head principal everyone's talking about it but, they don't know it's actually Hermione as their head principal and she's also going to be the teacher,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Did she tell you that?"

"Yeah she told me,"

"Huh … I thought she was going to be the student there?"

"She was … but, then she thought… since she already graduated there's no point so… she thought why not be the head principle and be the teacher of the kids… and there you go she's been making all sorts of changes around town… we even added new fast food restaurants and extended the town a big bigger"

"Really?"

"Yes so what do you think about the plans?"

Ariel sighed "I would love to help out since this is our cousin we're talking about… and I would love to bring my inner prank after all I did marry one and yes I'm down to meet up later uncle Charlie. I'll tell Mia, Jay with everyone I bet it would be fun to see everyone again," she explained.

"Good and it will trust me I'll see you later okay sweetie I should get ready so I can tell your godfather's the plan okay,"

"Okay bye uncle Charlie and let me know what they say?"

"Will do bye sweetie see you guys soon,"

"Bye uncle Charlie,"

Once I went to the bathroom and went back to my seat since I heard the pilot made another announcement I rushed back to my seat not to fast but, just in time to rest for a bit before we land in Seattle, Washington.

"Hello passengers it's your captain speaking. We're just about to arrive to Seattle, Washington momentarily within 10 minutes. Thank you again for staying with us in British Airlines, I'm speaking for myself and the staff once again we hope you enjoyed your pleasant flight and fly with us soon in your next trip," he explained as we landed in Seattle, Washington.

'Goodbye England, Hello Forks—more like Seattle, Washington same difference really,' I thought to myself.

Everyone gathered their things once their flight went into the front in full stop. It's a good thing Hermione got up a while ago.

"Mya, you ready to go," I announced at this.

"Yes, I am come on lovely's it's time for us to leave," Hermione murmured as James, Sirius, Henry, Lily, Evie, Rose, Daisy, Amelia and Hugo were strapped into their strollers not that they need one but, with a huge family of children neither of us wanted to take any chances.

"Mummy I'm hungry," James announced.

"You're hungry didn't you had anything to eat in the plane Jamie Jam," Hermione murmured.

James shook his head at this "No… I didn't know we can eat on the plane momma?"

Hermione blinked her eyes owlish and sighed "Of course you didn't luv that's probably my fault..we have a lot to do today grab our luggages with the rest of ours stuff then we'll eat breakfast okay come on guys it's this way," she announced.

"Okay momma," James murmured looking around his surroundings and was in awe "Momma?"

"Yes Jamie Jam?"

"Are we in Forks now momma?"

"Not yet it's just an hour from here?"

"Ooh then where are we now momma?"

"Seattle, Washington we're an hour away from Forks luv,"

"Then we see uncle grandpa Charlie right?"

"Yes Jamie Jam we get to see your uncle grandpa Charlie very… soon,"

"Yay! I can't wait to meet him again,"

"And I bet he would love to meet you again too baby,"

Fred, George, Jay, Luna, Neville with the children along with myself followed her exiting the plane as we went to the chairs to recount everyone.

"Jay are we missing anyone?" I asked.

Jay recounted everyone then turned to me "Nope we have everyone," he explained.

"Perfect who wants breakfast?" I offered.

"Oh yes, I'm starving," Luna perked up.

"Good since there's McDonalds over there you want to eat there?" Hermione offered.

 **Jay's P.O.V.**

"That sounds perfect what do you guys think?"

"Yeah I'm down to eat McDonalds,"

"Brilliant, Jay can you count how many people we have so I can order our food," Hermione announced.

"Sure," I answered.

Jay counted everyone—Logan, Zander, CJ, Sophia, Newton, Nelson, Arianna, Hanna his family, then there's Fred with his kids Barry and Anya and Charlie Weasley, George and Ariel with our children—Percy, Emery, Arthur inside their stroller and myself carrying the triplets—being 7 ½ months along then there's Luna with her children—Scorpius, Lysander and Lorcan, then there's Luna being pregnant with their daughter Pandora 'Penny' being 7 ½ months Draco her husband is away in a business trip with Blaise, then there's Neville with Leo and Alice, the surrogate mother expecting triplets—two boys and a girl being 5 ½ months they're still deciding on the names but, I'm sure they'll figure it out then there's Remus, Tonks being pregnant 6 ½ months with quadruplets, Andromeda, and Teddy. Draco's parents Lucius and Narcissa will be visiting us as soon as we arrive and settled around our new home and Theo, Pansy being pregnant 6 ½ months carrying triplets all boys with their three daughters are coming to live with us too around September when we're close to the baby shower.

"There's 28 people altogether Mia," I announced.

"Brilliant I'll order while you find us a table" Hermione explained.

"Sounds like a plan Mya," Jay smirked at this "Come on kids let's find us a booth so we can eat,"

"Um Jay shouldn't we grab our things before we get something to eat," Ariel pointed out.

Jay blinked his eyes in realization "Damn I was hoping we can do that later," he sighed tiredly "Mia we have to grab our things and then McDonald's?" he explained.

"That's fine but, since we had McDonalds yesterday let's just Jack in the Box for a change?" Hermione pointed out.

"Perfect," Ariel announced.

We continued ahead following everyone to the baggage area—it didn't take very long since Jay, Neville, Fred, George and Charlie grabbed most of our stuff since it's much easier it was in the front of everyone else. Tonks, Andromeda Hermione, Luna, and I luggage's were mixture of purple, blue and pink with animal print along with the girls—Sophia, Hannah, Aria, Anya, Rose, Daisy, Lily, Evie, Emery and Amelia who had like ours but, in children's sizes then Fred, George, Jay, Neville, Remus, Logan, Zander, CJ, Newton, Nelson, James, Seth, Henry, and Hugo who had mixture of blue, red, green, gray and black mixed with children and adult bags. We figured we get the latest fashion in luggage on top of the four carts that Remus, Jay, and Charlie found with Hermione's help.

"Is that it then?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, that's it," Remus announced.

"Perfect, come on let's go I told uncle Charlie to meet us at the manor around 3:30 pm sharp since we're still a jetlag and he wants to take us out to dinner tonight," I announced.

Remus grinned "Sounds good I haven't seen Charlie since Mya and Harry's wedding since I used to be his classmate back in our school days it would be nice to catch up with him again," he explained.

"Along with uncle Billy right papa Remus?" Hermione asked.

Remus nodded at this "Yes that sound be right… Padfoot's cousin right who happens to be your godfather?"

"Yes, that would be correct," Hermione nodded at this "Along with uncle Harry and auntie Sue who's friends with uncle Charlie and uncle Billy in the reservation. Their also our godparents too," she explained.

"Ah yes I think I remember them with their children they were part of the wedding party at your wedding with Harry, weren't they?" Tonks explained.

"Yes, they were since I wanted to add them into the wedding since they're practically our family including my baby cousins Quinn and Alex the twins I can't wait to see everyone," Hermione murmured nodding at this.

"I'm sure they're ecstatic to see you Mya," Tonks told her giving her a hand squeeze.

"I'm sure they all would since it's been nearly 5 years since I saw everyone," Hermione beamed at this after we check in everyone and headed our way. It wasn't a long line since we speed things up.

"Oh, look there's a sign," I pointed out 'Welcome to Seattle, Washington,' with a nod "Pluto we're not in Kansas anymore," he explained.

Hermione and Ariel laughed at this causing everyone to look at us oddly "It's a muggle thing you'll get used to it," I shrugged at this leaving them to nod at this "You'll see what we mean when we watch the movie,"

"Sounds like a plan dad," Zander murmured yawning at this.

That same morning in the other side of the Seattle, Washington—in a small town of Forks the head chief Charlie Swan just recently picked up his two best friends Harry Clearwater and Billy Black in his brand-new hummer trunk that was a birthday present from his nephew Jayden as he was too excited to drive his new trunk since Charlie called his two best friends stating their going to go fishing to kill time until they pick up Mia, Jay, Ariel and their families with their friends arriving at the airport.

 **Charlie's P.O.V.**

"Morning Billy, morning Harry," I greeted my two best friends as Harry helped Billy inside my hummer trunk along with my help noticing Jake wasn't joining us "Where's Jake I thought he was coming along," he explained.

"He was but, I decided to let him sleep he didn't get home until… 4 in the morning," Billy sighed tiredly at this "I had a feeling Sam and the pack were in double patrols again," he explained.

"That's not good," I frowned at this "How long has this been going on?" he explained.

"Since we heard about Victoria creating her army last year," Harry pointed out "Leah and Seth are in the same position too they haven't been getting enough sleep because of it," he explained.

"I thought they took care of Victoria and her army last year and won?" I asked pretending I didn't know about it.

"They did but, then Jake found out about… Bella getting married to Edward,"

"SHE'S WHAT?!"

Billy and Harry widen their eyes "You mean you don't know,"

"No, no I didn't know that," I scowled "Son of a bitch… but, I did hear about it from Phil… I thought he was joking…"

"You mean Edward never… asked you for your daughter's hand in marriage," Billy scowled "I knew I never liked that kid and how's Phil?"

"No… no he never did…and Phil's good apparently Renee's pregnant" I stiffly replied.

"Are you… okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm happy for her … she did say she always a big family… so I'm happy for her,"

"That's great Charlie… but, I still can't believe he didn't ask you?"

"Nope didn't say one word to me .. not even when they left to see Renee…"

"Well… isn't this a big twist," Harry sighed "Do you think Renee knows?"

"I don't know…" I grumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry Charlie…" Billy gave a comfort hand on my shoulder "If anything… you still have us you know that don't you…" he explained.

"Thanks...Billy I appreciate that," I murmured.

"You know if she … becomes a vampire… it would be treason right…?" Harry murmured causing the air more tense then usual.

I held my breath nodding at this "I realize that…but, I don't know what to do … how do I fix that…"

"You don't have to fix anything Charlie this is all Bella clearly she doesn't care who she leaves behind she's too selfish for her own needs then to care about her family," Billy argued back.

I grew quiet "Yes… yes she is…" he murmured.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea…" I began to say by backing up my hummer trunk heading to the freeway to Seattle, Washington until I got a text from my eldest niece Ariel stating that she and the family arrived 5 ½ hours early so I left quite early locking the house behind me before I went to pick up Harry and Billy and decided to change the subject since we decided to spend the day together "How was your morning been?" I asked.

"It was okay how about you Charlie?" Harry asked.

"Not bad… not bad… so I uh got a text from Ariel this morning?"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah she uh told me some news?"

"News… what kind of news…"

I sighed sadly remembering how I should make up a story for Billy and Harry in case things get rough "Well… I have some good news and bad news which ones do you want to hear first?"

"Bad news?"

"Well… I'm glad you said that because… apparently Mia… Ariel… and Jay with their friends and the kids aren't coming today?"

 **[no answer]...**

"Billy…? Harry… you guys okay?"

Billy had a blank look "Wh-what do you mean their not coming today?"

"Well…"

"Well what Charlie tell us?"

"Ariel told me that it's pouring hard in England so their flights got cancelled so they have to wait until the rain clears…"

"What? You're kidding...please tell me your kidding…"

"Nope...she said that it was pouring out in London and… they couldn't leave due to the weather,"

"Well that sucks… what am I suppose to tell Jake he was so excited to see Mia again."

Neither of them noticing I was snickering until Billy stared at me oddly.

"Charlie… that's not funny it's true you should've seen Jake so excited including Leah and Seth they're all excited not sure about Sam but, still it's not that funny...?"

Charlie however, kept laughing then stopped at the side of the road which left Billy and Harry to scowl.

"I don't see what's so funny Charlie,"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry it's just… I'm not laughing… about that… I'm laughing at you guys,"

"Why are you laughing at us Charlie I don't get it…"

Charlie managed to calm down after laughing for 15 minutes "Man oh man… I haven't laughed this hard since I was a kid… Billy… Harry… I'm sorry… it's just…Ariel was right… you guys are gullible?"

"Gullible? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Billy doesn't this seem familiar to you even I know you would remember?"

Billy stared at his best friend Charlie then realization hit him "You tried to prank us didn't you?"

"I didn't just tried Billy… this whole thing was a prank it was all Ariel's idea… I just … went along for the ride?"

"And decided to prank us your two best friends?"

"Well...in my defense Ariel started this whole thing… she was the one who told me that she wasn't coming home… with Mia… Jay and the kids and their family… and thought pranking me would make feel better since I've been stressing out over Bells…and it did… then I thought why not prank my two best friends… stating the same thing… and it worked I haven't lost it Billy… she even thought that you two should prank the kids… ?"

Billy and Harry gawked at me "You mean this whole entire time you were… pulling a prank on us?"

"Guilty as change I'm sorry guys… it was just so funny… seeing you so gullible,"

"That wasn't funny Charlie I really thought they weren't coming,"

"Trust me I know I felt the same way when Ariel pulled the same prank joke on me too,"

"Then why decide to prank us we didn't do anything?"

"Apparently being a prankster in my family is our specialty and I wanted to see if I still got it which I still do,"

"Oh really?"

"Didn't you know Harry I used to be the King of the pranks … so I may have pulled my inner kid being the King of pranks… and I haven't this much fun since I graduated from Hogwarts,"

"Well… as much as I want to laugh that was really sneaking, cunning and evil even for you and you're supposed to be the head chief of Forks since that's all Slytherin when you're in Ravenclaw," Billy argued back.

"I guess we all have inner Slytherin in all of us Billy,"

Billy chuckled "Yeah I guess so… so Ariel prank you eh?"

"Yeah she did she must've got that from Emma since she used to do that all the time back when we were kids,"

Harry slapped his leg "Well I'll be the girl is married to a prankster after all," he explained.

"She did but, she also inherited being a prankster from my family side of the family it's in our genes Harry," I pointed out.

"I have to tell you Charlie that was a really sneaky prank and you know that...and you know what I think I'm going to do the same thing to Jake … and if I know Jake he's going to tell Seth and Leah with the rest of the pack but, if I know Leah… she isn't going to think it's a joke … she might even kill him...so … I may've have to work on that prank,"

"Don't worry I'll help you since I am the King of Pranks,"

"All hail to the king you still got it old friend,"

"You should see Mia when it comes with pranks as a child or how she's going to prank everyone around town but, speaking of flights… I don't know if I told you guys yet but, apparently their flight changed instead of arriving at 12:00 noon … they arrived 5 ½ hours early today,"

"What for?"

"Well… Ariel got bored… muttered a spell under her breath and speed things up a bit so they can arrive early thus for us going fishing to kill time?"

"Fishing I thought we're going to get breakfast?"

"We are but, I just thought I give you the heads up since we're not going to pick them up today?"

"How come?"

"They're a bit tired from yesterday?'

"What did they do yesterday?"

"They went to the summer carnival to kill time before they leave to the airport this morning since they're flight was 3:00 in the morning but, their plane left around 2:45 fifteen minutes then schedule and from there I assume Ariel muttered a spell to speed things up, so they can arrive early thus for us heading to the airport right now," I announced.

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"So we're not going to pick them up?"

"Nah they're going to all a cab and head to the manor since everyone is still tired from the carnival,"

"Oh I see so they're still tired eh?"

"Yes,"

"I can imagine so why go fishing not that I don't mind but, we didn't bring our fishing gear?"

"Yes we did,"

"We did…?"

"Yeah it's in the back?"

"Whhha— how did you grab them so quickly?" Harry explained.

"Well… since Ariel told me that we can go fishing until we meet up with them to kill time so they can be all fresh and awake when we met up later and I also had them with me the whole time,"

"Of course you did but, I always had a feeling Ariel would want to speed things up knowing how impatient she really is especially for an 11 hours flight of course she'd be bored," Billy explained with a chuckle knowing his goddaughter.

"Probably got that from Emma huh Charlie?" Harry chuckled knowing their goddaughter.

I shrugged "Probably inherited it from Emma is more like it," he began to say turning left to the freeway "Speaking of Ariel… she told me that we can meet them later since they're still a bit jet lag from the flight so we should meet them at the manor around 3:30 pm sharp in the latest so I thought we can go fishing to kill time and brought the fishing gear in the back," I explained.

Billy chuckled "Sounds good," he began to say then realize something "So day off today I noticed you're not at work today?" he explained.

"Yeah, I have a day off it's a good thing Bells doesn't know since she's with her mother in Arizona and Edward too… but, I hardly doubt she paid attention to anything I had to say so I doubt she knows that Mya, Ariel and Jay with their families are arriving today," I grumbled under his breath "At least Quinn and Alex know about them coming today along with Jake which I have no doubt that Sam and the pack knows too right," he explained.

"They do know about Mia but, the rest of the pack hasn't met Mia, Jay or Ariel with their children yet or their friends so…" Harry began to say with a stiff tone along with Billy who instantly stiffen "Does uh she have to know that Mya's arriving today Charlie I know she's your daughter but, stil," he explained.

I thought about this for a short moment "Honestly she doesn't have to know everything but, considering she's with her mother...Renee … and Edward… I don't think … she really cared to be honest since they all hate each other since they were children," he explained.

Billy snorted "Cared is an understatement that girl… just… doesn't care at all," he grumbled under his breath "Especially when she disrespects you by calling you Charlie instead of just dad, daddy, papa, or whatever she just calls you Charlie… doesn't that hurt you…" he argued back.

"It does…and I know she does…" I bowed my head sadly feeling that slight pain inside his heart "I know… I just wish she did care… but, she doesn't...I really don't know where she gets it from to be honest,"

Harry gave me a squeeze on the shoulder "I honestly think she didn't get it from either you or Renee… and she never cared about anything except her boyfriend and his family….either she does or doesn't but, that doesn't mean that I appreciate what she's doing to Jacob…I have no words… on what to say about your daughter since I never had a problem with her but, now … it's hard to say to be honest but, I'm just glad that our godchildren Mya… Ariel and Jay with their families are coming home since it's been a long time since we last saw them not since Mya and Harry's wedding five years ago right?"

"You know what… I'm beginning to think your right Harry… I don't think she ever cared about… me… or the twins… maybe just Renee… being her mother but, now... I'm not sure what to do with her anymore… and it has been five years since we last saw Mya marrying Harry at their wedding…" I rubbed my chin deep in thought… "I always felt that my niece was a bit young to get married but, it's what she wanted so who am I to be against them. They looked so in love with each other," he explained.

"I'm sorry she's acting like a total brat Charlie no girl should treat their father way… hell… I don't think Leah, Rae or Becca were ever like us they're good kids… but, for Bella… she was raised with her mother so… I think in some ways.. I think that was all Renee…" Billy pointed out.

"Yeah… I think your right Billy…" Charlie sighed tiredly "What am I going to do with her… she's my little girl besides the twins… I can't just abandon her…" he whispered.

"You haven't abandon anyone Charlie she's the one who's acting this way… especially towards my son… and Harry's right… she has no respect for you and thinks she can do whatever the hell she wants in this town when she's taking advantage of you because your father… that's not what any kid should do…" Billy argued back.

"So what do I do?" Charlie asked.

"I think … you should put your foot down towards Bella… tell her straight out if she doesn't stop acting like a selfish brat then your sending her straight home to Arizona to live with her mother while we live our lives like we always have without Bella in it,"

"She won't listen to me," Charlie weakly says.

"Then make her listen," Harry began to say with a harden look on his face "Make her listen if she doesn't follow the rules in this town we'll just have Mya deal with her and we both know how hard core Mya can be with Isabella," he explained.

Charlie grew quiet knowing her youngest niece deal with Isabella's wrath "You know what… your right… I think it's time I teach Bells a lesson," he explained.

"Now that's what I'm talking about I was beginning to think you wouldn't see her true colors … but, speaking of Mya… how old was she when she got married again?" Harry explained.

Charlie rubbed his chin in thought "I'm beginning too...and it's not pretty… to be honest and … Mya was 21 years old..and speaking of plans I just remembered that Bells is going to miss two weeks of school" he explained.

"Does Renee or Phil know that she's going to miss two weeks of school?"

"Phil knows but, Renee not so much Phil insisted that he didn't want to worry over considering she's having a baby,"

Billy whistled "I can see a lot has changed… a new change of air is more like it really,"

"Yes, yes it is and you know what changing the air Billy?"

"No … what?"

"It's Mya… and her family… I can feel it from this side of the freeway?"

"How can you feel their magic from this side of the freeway?"

"Oh I don't know…" Charlie shrugged at this seeing a limousine flying through the clouds knowing his niece Mya probably called in advance to hire someone to drop them off at the manor "Probably because I just saw their limousine up in the clouds just now,"

"You what where?"

"Over there you see the purple cloud coming towards us?"

"Yeah?"

"That's Mya… they're using a cloud as camouflage,"

"Really how do you know?"

"Because Ariel told me that Mya called in advance to hire a driver name Doc to drop them off at the manor this morning"

"Well, well, well Mya's just full of surprises isn't she," Billy chuckled noticing Charlie and Harry to nod at this in agreement "Well, it's a good thing that she's living in the reservation isn't it and I bet Bella wouldn't see that coming huh?"

"No she wouldn't and if I know Mia she's … up to something … she has a few tricks up her sleeve when Bells and the Cullens arrive…"

"Oh like what?"

"Not sure…. but, when she does we'll be the in the front row when that happens and don't worry Billy there will be popcorn and other snacks for us to entertain ourselves,"

"How did you know I wanted popcorn?"

"You been stating the fact you wanted popcorn whenever Mia comes up with a plan against Bells,"

"Is it that obvious,"

"Yes, yes it is,"

"Well it's not like I can help it Mia makes good popcorn,"

"Yes, yes she does since she's also a cook and a baker who bakes amazing desserts,"

"I hope she makes the oreo cookies and creme pie that would be awesome,"

"Yes, it would and she's actually opening a bakery so you'll have all sorts of desserts for the next years since she's pretty famous with those desserts and she also stated that she'll bake some in the bonfire that's coming up,"

"Well I can't wait to try it everything out and see the looks on Sam and the pack faces when she comes home,"

"Among other things,"

"Like what?"

"You know there's going to be a lots of fast food in this town right?"

"I did noticed how big the town was … was that all Mia?"

"No that was Jay,"

"Oh...how did Mia and Ariel fit into this,"

"Well considering this town is their home… they wanted to change a few things around town that will bring more tourist and be popular but, bring more attention ya know,"

"Makes sense, I can't wait to see what Mia has up for her sleeves against the Cullens and Bella,"

"Me either,"

In the other side of town there's a reservation of LaPush where you'll see the Black's residence inside you'll see Jacob waking up around 8:15 in the morning since he stayed up late due to double patrols. Jacob Black known as Jake yawned tiredly noticing a note for him from his dad Billy on his side drawer that curiously got the best of him.

 _ **Jake,**_

 _ **I decided to let you sleep since I just got a text from Charlie that Mia isn't coming today so there's no need to come with us at the airport since I'll be away for the day Charlie, Harry and I are going fishing.**_

 _ **P.s. call me if you need anything.**_

 _ **Dad.**_

Jake face fell when he blinked his eyes owlish double checking the note and called his dad. It didn't take long for his dad to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Dad,"

"Oh good morning Jacob,"

"Morning dad,"

"So… what's up Jake?"

"What do you mean that Mia isn't coming home?"

"When did I say that?"

"You wrote in the note dad?"

"Did… I?"

"Yes…I mean at least you did didn't you?"

"You did…" Billy sighed at this noticing Charlie sly smirk "So you read the note huh?"

"I did and that's when I called you so what did you mean by that?"

"Well… do you want to hear the good news or bad news?"

Jacob blinked his eyes too tired to argue "Give me the good news I can take it?"

"Well… the stadium is now finished?"

"How is that good news?"

"Well it's huge from what Charlie said,"

"Charlie…"

"Yeah he's the one who came up with the idea actually?"

"Okay… maybe I should've picked the bad news instead of good news… so what's the bad news?"

"The bad news… I think you should sit down?"

"Dad I'm sitting in my bed I haven't got up yet until I read your note this morning?"

Billy sighed at this "Well… are you sitting down?"

"Dad I'm sitting in my bed just tell me the bad news?"

"Okay… okay...so… Charlie got a call from Ariel this morning?"

"Okay… what about her?"

"I'm getting to it and told Charlie that she's not coming home today?"

"What do you mean she's not coming home today Leah said that she was they been talking and kept in touch over the years,"

"I heard…but, their flights got cancelled… due to the rain?"

"Rain… it's raining … in England?"

"Yes...apparently it's pouring quite hard in England that they had to cancel every flights at the airport due to how it's pouring out,"

Jake face fell "You're kidding please… tell me you're kidding,"

"No I'm not kidding … Ariel even confirmed it with Charlie this morning,"

Jacob's shoulders slumped in disappointment and felt sad "So… so… what does that mean?"

"It would seem that Mia has to wait until the rain stops … it's going to rain all weekend,"

"You're kidding… can't they just I don't know find a different flight?"

"All the flights are cancelled son…"

"Everything…"

"Yes…"

"Can't they take a bus to go to America or a boat?"

"All of the flights to go anywhere including the buses and boats are all cancelled due to the rain it's too dangerous to go anywhere,"

"But, but, but, but, but, but, that means I have to go back to school today? I even told the guys that I get to see Mia this morning and Seth's jealous over that since he wants to go with me and now you're telling me after all that work is for nothing,"

"I'm afraid so son Charlie just told me the news this morning,"

"If all the flights are cancelled then why are you with Charlie and Harry today then?"

"Oh well since … the flights are cancelled Charlie decided that we should go fishing today?"

Jacob had a blank 'are you seriously going fishing where Mia, Jay and Ariel flights are cancelled this morning,' look "You're going fishing really dad. I know you love to fish and all that but, aren't you sad you even made this whole big deal about the bonfire celebration only to find out that it's all for nothing really dad…aren't you being a bit insensitive," he explained.

"Now hold on son I care about Mia as much as you do," Billy playfully argue back.

"No you don't if you did you would've been more upset as I was since that your goddaughter," Jake huffed at this "You said you love Mia don't you,"

"Of course I love Mia as much as I love you… your sister Rae and Bex,"

"You have a lousy way of showing it,"

"Son… I know your upset but, I'm trying to be brave for your godfather?"

"Godfather… I have a godfather?"

"Yes son you have a godfather you seen home all over town considering he's the head chief of this entire town?"

Jacob furrowed his eyebrows "Are you talking about Charlie?" he asked.

"Yes… yes I am?"

"Charlie… is my godfather…"

"Yes…"

"How-how did I not know that?"

"I thought you knew?"

"No… no I did not…"

"Well… now you do…"

"And an uncle … uncle Sirius...him too."

"Well he's your uncle?"

"I have another uncle?"

"Yes…"

"How did I not know that?"

"Well you were very young … when Sirius pass away?"

"He … pass away?"

"More like he got killed but, yes...he got killed…"

Jacob widen his eyes in horror "Uncle Sirius got killed…" he squeaked in shock "Ho-how?" he asked.

"He got killed by his cousin…"

"Cousin?"

"Yes… his cousin Bellatrix was… the bad guy… and well there you go?"

"Is… is… Bellatrix my aunt?"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY,"

"Huh…"

"I mean sorry about that son," Billy cleared his throat noticing Charlie wide eyed look "Yes… she's your … distant aunt… in England?" he explained.

"Damn… that … really sucks...about uh … uncle Sirius… I wish I could've met him … and knew him as a kid… growing up but, um—" Jake began to say however, he heard someone laughing in the background "Hey uh … dad?..."

"Yes?"

"Who's laughing?"

"Charlie and Harry are both laughing,"

"Why are they laughing?"

"Their watching something funny in the youtube channel?"

"Since when do they watch youtube?"

"We may be old but, we're not that old son,"

"Right… sorry…"

"No I'm sorry… that … you have to be the victim and innocent in all this?"

"Huh what do you mean dad?"

"Well…I lied son,"

Jake had a blank look "You … lied about what?"

"Well… apparently Ariel said the same thing this morning…passing it to Charlie who pranked me and Harry this morning who did the same prank as Ariel did to him "

"Same thing I don't … get it…"

Billy sighed tiredly "Jake let me break it down for you son… basically Ariel pranked Charlie stating that they weren't coming today stating it's raining when it's not really raining in England,"

"Dad I'm too tired for jokes right now what are you talking about?"

"Ariel… prank Charlie this morning saying they're not coming today when they're actually here son…"

"Who is?"

"Mia...Ariel… Jay...their kids... and her friends with their family are here in Forks,"

 **~*~End of Chapter Twenty-Six~*~**

 **Whooooooooooo! I'm finally done with this chapter. It took me awhile to rewrite the chapters again but, I noticed some of the chapters are longer than I realize so … once I react to Ch. 30 you're going to see some chapters changed from long to short at least in the same size as the others anyway but, we'll see how it goes. Anywayyyy what do you guys think? Do you think Jacob Black *imprinted* on Hermione in her disguise as Anastasia Wood? Why is she disguising herself as Anastasia Wood like I explain before she's keeping her apperance as an undercover until the first day in school so… once the first day of that week she'll be Hermione Potter but, for now she's just Anastasia Wood in front of others.**


End file.
